


EXOVELVET WRITERS FEST (I)

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, EXOVelvet, Fantasy, Fluff, Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life, Suspense, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 154,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: The EXOVELVET Writers Fest was created to celebrate storytelling and creativity. For more details, clickhere.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**Please don't forget to leave our authors love by commenting on their respective works!**

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

01\. My Destiny

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a professor who meets person B during summer but when the semester starts they find themselves face to face in the classroom.  
>  **GENRE:** Alternate Universe  
>  **RATING:** Explicit Content
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Dalawang tao na nagbabaksyon sa probinsya ay naging malapit sa isa’t isa sa loob nang pitong linggo madami ang nangyari. Naging malapit sila sa isa’t isa pero napagdesisyunan nilang huwag alamin ang tunay na pangalan, trabaho at kung taga saan talaga sila bakit? Kasi di naman na sila magkikitang muli diba? Sadyang mapaglaro ang tadhana nang pinagtapo muli sila sa isang unibersidad.

02\. The Bait Club

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a successful president of a debate club, until Person B transfers to the school and challenges his/her leadership.  
>  **GENRE:** Social Problem  
>  **RATING:** Mature Content
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Bayshore University is a private research university with a golden reputation of being the most prestigious institution in the Philippines. Their student body spells the word _elite_ \- selecting only the sons and daughters of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the country. 
> 
> Unlike Junmyeon, Seulgi loved her university. Why wouldn’t she? She’s the president of the school’s Debate Club. It’s the most venerable club in the institution, and only cream-of-the-crop students had been selected to lead this club throughout the years.
> 
> Being chosen as this year’s president establishes her reputation as the alpha woman of the university. This kind of authority assures her that her senior year is going to be exemplary, or so she thought.

03\. Solomon

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B hook up; Person B ends up pregnant. **  
> GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Seulgi is a Med Student that decides to use her voice to earn money for her studies when she is recommended by her friend to Kyungsoo, who is a famous vocalist of a band/an actor. She didn’t expect to fall for his cute round eyes and heart shaped lips, they have an almost perfect love story when some unexpected events came to them.

04\. Twist of Fate

> **PROMPT:** Person A and B have been best friends for a long time, but lately Person A has been feeling...different. | "I've always wondered about you"  
>  **GENRE:** Romance, Fluff, Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Kyungsoo and Yeri have been bestfriends their entire lives, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. But what would happen when they start to fall for each other – but in different chapters of their lives? Will their friendship be able to power through into a romantic relationship, or are they fated to stay best friends?

05\. Point Zero

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are in a long-term relationship but they're on the verge of breaking up.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Yeri knew that heartbreak is messy, heartbreak is loud. But looking at Yixing, she realized it is also silent. Too quiet. Too peaceful that sometimes you wouldn’t even notice its presence.

06\. Of Ghosting and Ghosts of the Past

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B go on an amusement park date and enter a horror house.  
>  **GENRE:** Mystery, Romance, Drama  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Yixing is ghosted after an amusement park date. When she comes back, he gets more than he could have bargained for.

07\. Portrait of You

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a Wedding Planner and Person B is a Wedding Photographer.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Hindi siya bahagi ng kanyang plano ngunit sa lahat ng bagay na hindi sigurado, siya ang pinakamagandang dumating sa kanyang buhay.  
>    
> Sa lahat naman ng larawang kanyang kinuha, walang makakapantay sa gandang mayroon ang alaalang iyon.

08\. Hidden

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are idols in a secret relationship.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Hiding. They have been doing it for so long that they became an expert at it. Staying hidden was something they were good at. Or they thought they were. Not until they were caught. Wendy and Chanyeol had to choose. Would it be their career as idols? Or the love they worked hard to keep hidden?

09\. Worlds Within

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a demon and Person B is an angel.  
>  **GENRE:** Fantasy  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Wendy is dispatched on earth for her last mission as an angel. Finally, she can go to the place where her heart longs for. Everything is going smoothly. Until someone hinders her plans, none other than her worst enemy from the underworld, Baekhyun. 

  
10\. Sugar and Spice (and Everything Nice)

> **PROMPT:** Person A orders "egg waffles" and "pink bingsu" while Person B judges them.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Pink lover Wendy just wanted to have a decent summer vacation, and that includes eating “egg waffles” and “pink bingsu” with Irene. But the Philippines has more to offer; it comes in the form of her former classmate, orange-clad Sehun.

11\. For the Last Time

> **PROMPT:** The world is ending. It's Person A and Person B's last day on earth.  
>  **GENRE:** Fantasy, Angst  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Seulgi was 12 when she developed an ability. It's the ability to see a person's timeline. She hates it but when she saw Baekhyun's timeline she decided to make the most of their time, because it might be the last time. 


	2. 01. My Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a professor who meets person B during summer but when the semester starts they find themselves face to face in the classroom.  
>  **GENRE:** Alternate Universe  
>  **RATING:** Explicit Content
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Dalawang tao na nagbabaksyon sa probinsya ay naging malapit sa isa’t isa sa loob nang pitong linggo madami ang nangyari. Naging malapit sila sa isa’t isa pero napagdesisyunan nilang huwag alamin ang tunay na pangalan, trabaho at kung taga saan talaga sila bakit? Kasi di naman na sila magkikitang muli diba? Sadyang mapaglaro ang tadhana nang pinagtapo muli sila sa isang unibersidad.

Nasa probinsya ngayon si Joy nagpapahinga kasama nang lola’t lolo niya habang bakasyon pa siya. Nagaantay pa siya nang tawag sa unibersidad na pinagaaplyaan niya. Matagal tagal na niyang pinangarap na maturo sa unibersidad na iyon. Bakit? Hindi niya din alam pero parang lagi siyang pinapapunta na school na yun. Baka doon niya makita si Mr. Right? Baka. Malay natin. 

“Joy, Pumunta ka nga muna sa palengke at bilhan mo ko nitong mga kelangan ko para sa kakainin natin mamaya.” Tawag sakanya nang lola niya pagkababa niya matapos maligo. 

“Sige po lola. Bibili din po ba ako nang prutas para po bukas?” Tanong ko habang kumukuha nang bag at payong

“Onti lang ine, at medyo mabigat yung mga pinabibili ko. Magingat ha. Eto dagdag jan sa pera mo para pamasahe magtricycle ka nalang pauwi para hindi ka mahirapan sa mga bibitbitin mo.” Bilin sakin ni Lola.

“Sige po una na po ako” Sabi ko kay lola habang palabas nang pinto at binuksan ko naman agad yung payong ko. 

“Good Morning po! Kamusta na po kayo?” Bati ko sa mga kapitbahay nina lola at lolo. “Mabuti naman iha. Saan ka papunta?” Tanong sakin ni manang.

“Sa palengke po. May pinabibili po si lola na mga kelangan niya daw po para sa kakainin namin mamaya. Tsaka onting prutas po.” Sagot ko kay manang. “Sige po uuna na po ako para di po ako matagalan.” Paumpisa palang akong naglalakad nang may marinig akong boses nang lalaking nagtatanong kay manang. 

“Nay. May ipapabili ka po ba sa palengke? Ito kasing si Kai may pinabibili po.” sabi nung lalaki. Natapatingin naman ako agad kay manang. “Manang akala ko po nasa ibang bansa lahat nang apo mo?” Tanong ko agad. Natawang napailing si manang bago tuluyang sumagot “Apo siya nang kaibigan ko dito muna siya tumutuloy habang nagbabakasyon pa parang apo ko na din siya.” 

“Chen baka pwedeng samahan mo si Joy tutal papunta ka din namang palengke.” Sabi ni manang.

“Naku huwag na po. Medyo madami dami din pong pinapabili si lola.” sagot ko agad. “ _ Jusko ayoko pa namang nakakaabala sa ibang tao _ .” nasa isip ni Joy. Pero bago pa siyang tuluyang makaalis lumabas na yung lalaking si Chen daw ang pangalan. 

“Nay ako nalang sasama kay Joy sa palengke. Huwag na si Chen” Sigaw ni Kai sa lola niya. “Ay nako kang bata ka. Paano mo siya sasamahan kung pilay ka ngayon? Sinong magbibitbit? baka imbes na tulungan mo si Joy ikaw pa yung tulungan niya.” Sabi ni manang sabay mahinang batok kay Kai sa ulo. “Joke lang eto naman si nanay. Hi Joy! Kamusta kana?” Nakangiting tanong sakin ni Kai.

“Nay. Sino pong sasamahan ko?” Sabi nang lalaking palabas na naka suot nang itim na sombrero at nakasuot nang maluwag na tshirt at itim na pants

"Etong si Joy. Pinabibili kasi siya nang lola niya eh mukhang madami siyang pinabibili." Sabi ni manang sabay turo sakin. 

"Naku manang okay lang po. Hindi na niya ako kelangan samahan. Tsaka ayoko po siyang abalahin" Sabi ni Joy habang umiiling "Una na po ako manang" dagdag niya tsaka nagumpisa maglakad. 

Nang makalabas si Joy nang gate sa compound nang lola niya may napansin siyang parang may sumusunod sakanya kaya napalingon siya agad. 

"Hi!" Nakangiting bati ni Chen. "Hindi kita sinusundan. Hindi ko lang alam kung paano pumunta sa palengke. Tsaka papagalitan ako ni Nanay pag di kita sinamahan. Chen nga pala." Sabi niya sabay abot nang kamay niya.

Inabot ni Joy ang kamay niya tsaka kimayan siya sabay sabing "Joy nga pala. Pasensya kana kay manang ganun talaga yun. Taga saan ka nga pala?" Tanong niya nang binitawan niya ang kamay ni Chen tsaka nagumpisa ulit maglakad. 

"Taga Cavite talaga ako. Ikaw?" Tanong ni Chen bago lumipat sa kabilang side ni Joy kung saan dumadaan ang mga sasakyan.

_ hmmm. gentleman _ . Sabi ni Joy sa sarili niya bago sumagot. "Taga manila ako. Paano ka nga pala napunta kina manang? Tanong niya kay Chen

"Dapat kasi nasa Palawan kaming magkakaibigan eh bigla silang nagkaron nang last minute work. So napurnada yung trip namin. Pwede naman akong tumuloy kaso di masaya kung magisa kaya sumama nalang ako kay Kai" Natatawang paliwanag ni Cheb. Napangiti lang si Joy habang nakikinig sakanya. Napaharap siya kay Chen para sumagot nang may marinig kaming tumatawag sakin

"Joy!! Kamusta kana?! Long time no see!" Sigaw ni Ate Irene. "Yan ba yung boyfriend mo?" Dugtong niya bago pa si Joy nakasagot. 

“Hindi ko siya boyfriend. Kaibigan siya ni Kai.” Mabilis na sagot ni Joy. “Ano ate pabili nga nitong mga nasa listahan. Salamat.” Sabi niya agad at abot nang papel kay Irene Saglit na tumingin muna si Ate kay Chen bago kinuha yung papel sa kamay ni Joy

“Pagpasensyahan mo na si Ate ha. Excited yan kada bibisita ako nang may lalaking kasama.” Bulong ni Joy kay Chen. “Oh Joy! Kamusta? Sino tong lalaking ito? Junmyeon nga pala. Asawa nung masungit na yon.” Sabi ni Kuya habang inaabot ang kamay niya kay Chen. Sumunod naman si Joy kay Irene at si Chen ay naiwan kasama ni Junmyeon. 

Ilang minuto pa silang nagusap sina Chen at kuya Junmyeon bago bumalik si ate Irene dala dala yung mga pinabibili ni lola. 

"Oh eto na yung pinabibili ni Nanay. Meron pang kahon dun sa kabilang side medyo mabigat kaya ipapadala ko nalang kay Jun. Mahal halika dito" Dagdag ni Irene

"Salamat ate. Nako matutuwa yun si lola pagnakita kayo. Magkano nga pala ate?" Sagot ni Joy kay Irene. 

Habang naguusap sina Irene at Joy sa kabilang side naman ay naguusap din sina Junmyeon at Chen tungkol sa mga buhay nila. 

"Ahh so professor ka din? Yan kasing si Joyjoy gusto din maging professor." Sabi ni Junmyeon 

"Oo kuya professor ako. Head ako nang isang department sa university na pinagtatrabahuhan ko." Sagot sakanya ni Chen 

"Sandali lang ha. Tinatawag na ako nung asawa ko.” Sabi ni Junmyeon nang marinig si Irene na tinatawag siya. “Sige kuya.” Sagot ni Chen

Napatingin si Chen kay Joy habang magkakausap silang tatlo. Maganda, maputi, matangad, simple pa pumorma. Mabait din, maalaga pa sa lola niya. Na ayon kay kuya Junmyeon umuuwi sa lola niya siya every summer para alagaan yung lola niya. Single din daw siya. Ni wala daw balak magboyfriend kasi busying busy sa pagaaral. 

_ “Interesting…” _ Isip ni Chen 

Makalipas ang tatlong linggo naging malapit ang isa't isa. Kung saan pagsapit nang alas singko nang gabi ay lagi silang nasa bahay nang lola ni Chen o kaya naman sa bahay nang lola ni Joy. Ngayong araw ay naglalaro nang strip poker sina Joy at Chen sa bahay nang lola ni Chen. 

“Pano ba yan talo ka ulit Joy?” Nangaasar na sabi ni Chen 

“Oo na. Talo na ko” sagot ni Joy habang hinuhubad yung shorts niya. Kasalukuyan silang naglalaro nang strip poker kung saan sino matalo siya ang maghuhubad nang isang pirasong damit nila. Mukhang minamalas pa yata si Joy kasi si Chen nakasuot pa nang damit niya at ang natatanggal pa lang sakanya ay ang kanyang dalawang medyas. Habang siya ay naka bra at panty na lang. 

Binalasa ulit ni Chen yung mga baraha nang tumayo si Joy at may kinuha sa bulsa nang shorts niya. Napatingin si Chen kay Joy at nabitawan ang mga baraha habang napasabi nang “Tangina.” Napatingin naman si Joy sakanya at napangiti nang makitang nakatitig sakanya si Chen. 

“You like what you saw? What about now Chen?” Tanong ni Joy habang naglalakad palapit kay Chen at inuunclasp ang bra niya.

“Shit Joy!” Ang nasabi lang ni Chen nang makitang yung nipples ni Joy. Napatayo naman agad si Chen at tumalikod. Mahina naman natawa si Joy bago lumapit kay Chen at sinabing “I like you Chen at sana hindi mali yung mga signs na nababasa ko na you like me too…” Sabi ni Joy “Pero kung mali ako. Sorry I’ll go then.” dugtong ni Joy. 

“I like you too Joy. Pero shit ang sexy mo. Pero are you sure you want this?” Sagot ni Chen pagharap niya habang hawak yung mukha ni Joy at nakatingin sa mga mata niya. “Are you sure you want this? Na hindi ka lang nakainom? I don’t want anything to happen kung alak lang to.” Tanong ulit ni chen 

Natawa ulit si Joy at biglang hinalikan si Chen sa pisngi. “Alak? Yung iniinom ko? Juice lang yun. Yes I do want this. I want you.” Parehas silang natawa pagkatapos ni Joy sabihin yung sagot niya. Unti unti namang bumaba yung isang kamay ni Chen papunta sa bewang ni Joy. 

“Can I kiss you?” Tanong niya nang nilapit niya ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Joy. Hindi sumagot si Joy kundi nicross nalang niya ang ilang milimetrong layo nang kanilang labi. 

Naglaban ang kanilang mga labi at dila kung sino ang masusunod. Pinabayaan lang ni Chen na masunod si Joy kung gano kabilis o kabagal ang halik nila. Ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at naghiwalay yung dalawa.

“Lipat tayo ulit sa kama. Kakargahin kita ha.” Sabi ni Chen habang nagpahabol nang halik sa labi ni Joy bago binuhat nang bridal style habang si Joy naman ay hinahalik halikan ang leeg ni Chen. 

Nakarating na sila sa kama at agad na hinubad ni Joy ang panty niya kasabay nang paghubad ni Chen sakanyang pantalon at tshirt. Nilalaro ni Joy ang kanyang nipples habang inaantay si Chen. 

Agad namang humalik ulit sa labi ni Joy si Chen habang pinapasok ang isang daliri sa kanyang perlas. Maya maya pa ay bumaba na ang mga halik ni Chen sa leeg, sa dibdib at tyan ni Joy.

Maya maya pa ay mahinang ungol at paguga nang kama ang tanging maririnig sa kwarto ni Chen. “Ahhh... Ahhh.. Chen..” ungol ni Joy nang labasan na siya “Ahhhh” lang ang nasagot ni Chen kasi hinalikan niya nalang si Joy sa labi nang labasan siya. 

Kinabukasan nagising si Chen na nakayakap pa siya kay Joy. Narinig niyang nagring yung cellphone niya kaya bumangon siya nang onti para abutin. 

> _ Text message: _
> 
> _ “Oy Jongdae! Baka mamayang gabi pa kami ni Nanay Gloria makauwi. Pinapaalala lang ni Nanay na kelangan daw niya yung mga banig na plato para sa handaan next week.” _

Gumalaw nang onti si Joy nang alisin ni Chen yung braso niya sa ilalim nang ulo ni Joy. Saglit na tumigil si Chen kasi akala niya ay nagising si Joy pero umikot lang at humarap sakanya. Binaba ni Chen yung cellphone niya sa kama at saglit na pinagmasdan si Joy. 

“Joy. Joy. Gising na.” Sabi ni Chen habang inaalis ang buhok na nakaharang sa mukha ni Joy. Nakita niya unti unting dumidilat si Joy at biglang ngumiti sakanya. 

“Good morning Chen.” Nakangiting bati ni Joy sakanya. Hindi na si Chen nakatiis at lumapit at hinalikan sa labi si Joy bago bumati nang “Good morning Joy.” 

“Kelan daw yung balik nina Kai at Nanay Gloria? Anong oras?” Tanong ni Joy habang umiibabaw kay Chen. Nararamdaman ni Chen ang buong katawan ni Joy kasi parehas silang nakahubad at walang ni isang pirasong damit. 

“Mamayang gabi pa daw sabi ni Kai sa text niya sakin.” hinawi ni Chen ang buhok ni Joy nakaharang sa mukha nila at marahang hinalikan sa labi si Joy. Maya maya pa ay nasa ibabaw na si Chen at umuungol si Joy sa ilalim niya.

Naging ganon ang set up nila sa loob nang pito pang linggo nang makatanggap nang tawag si Joy sa pinagapplyan niyang unibersidad at kailangan na niyang bumalik nang maynila para asikasuhin ang mga papeles para sa trabaho niya. 

Lumipas ang dalawang buwan nang hindi nila namamalayan malapit nang magpasukan. Kasalukuyang kasama ni Chen ang mga barkada niya.

> _ Crazy cause I'm falling in love _
> 
> _ Falling deeply in love with you _
> 
> _ Yeah, its so damn true _
> 
> _ Friends say I'm out of my mind _
> 
> _ That I shouldn't be with you _
> 
> **_Crazy by Andrew Garcia_ **

“Ano ba naman yang kantang yan Chanyeol.” Saway ni Chen sa kaibigan. "Tigilan tigilan mo yan." Dugtong pa niya 

"Aba bakit ba ang bitter mo? kanina ka pa ha! Kung namimiss mo yung Joy edi itext mo hindi yon sakin mo binubungton inis mo." Sabi sakanya ni Chanyeol at patuloy pang pagkanta. 

"Oo nga Chen! Itext mo nalang si Joy." Sabat ni Baekhyun at Sehun

"Kahit naman gusto kong itext di ko naman alam yung number niya. Tsaka malay ko ba kung saang lupalop siya nang maynila nakatira." Mahinang sagot ni Chen sakanila. 

"Bakit hindi mo hiningi? Siraulo ka pala eh." Mahinang batok ni Minseok sakanya. 

"Kuya eh. Yun yung usapan namin eh." Sagot ni Chen

"Oo nga yun na nga usapan niyo. Pero kinonsider niyo man lang ba yung chance na baka mahulog kayo sa isa't isa? Gamitin mo naman sana yung talinong binigay sayo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo 

"Oo na ako na ang mali. Dalian mo na yang pagluto nang pagkain at nang makauwi na ako. Magaayos pa ko nang mga gamit na gagamitin ko sa lunes.” sabi ni Chen 

"Sus. Biyernes palang ngayon may dalawang araw ka pa magayos. Sabihin mo magja---ol ka. Tangina kelangan mo talagang takpan bibig ko?" Galit na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Sehun

"Ang bibig mo kasi masyadong bastos." Sagot ni Sehun sabay pahid nang palad sa damit ni Baekhyun

“Pakyu!” sagot ni Baekhyun sabay taas nang middle finger niya. Sabay sabay naman nagtawanan ang magtotropa. 

“Lord sana naman magkita ulit kami. I swear I’ll do anything to make her mine.” mahinang dasal ni Chen.

> * 2 days later*

“Ate ano ulit pangalan nung head nang department natin? Jong something something Kim? Diba? Stricto ba siya?” Tanong ni Joy kay Seulgi

“Ah si Sir Jongdae Matteo Kim. Mabait siya. HIndi ko pa siya nakikitang magalit tapos pa napaka gentleman pa niya. Pag may get together kaming buong department lagi siya yung maghahatid samin lalo na pagnakainom. He will make sure na makakauwi kaming safe kahit nasa kabilang side yung direction sa bahay niya. Basta ayun sweet pa siya.” Mahabang sagot ni Seulgi kay Joy

“Ahh. Malamang swerte girlfriend nun. Hahahah. Sana all may boyfriend na ganun.” Pabirong sabi ni Joy. “Hala sige una na ko sa office niya. Out of courtsey kelangan kong iintroduce ulit sarili ko.” Habol na sabi ni Joy. 

“Room 219. 215.. 217.. 219 eto na yung office niya.” Bulong niya sa sarili niya. "Sana hindi siya masungit." Mahinang dasal niya bago siya kumatok

"Yes? Bukas yan." Sabi ni Sir Jongdae. Wait yung boses na yan. 

"Hi Sir Jongdae. Ako nga pala si Sooyoung---- Wait Chen?!" Nagulat si Joy nang napatingin sakanya si Sir Jongdae hindi si Chen.

"Joy?!" Napatayo siya bigla nang makita si Joy sa harap niya. 

“Oh my! Oh shit! Hi! Kamusta kana?” HIndi mapakaling sabi ni Joy habang si Chen naman ay naglalakad palapit sakanya. 

“Let’e be professional about this. Let’s put everything na nangyari in the past and let’s just act as if it’s out first time seeing each other. Once again I am Jongdae Matteo Kim nice to meet you Sooyoung Nicole Park.” Seryosong sabi niya habang inaabot ang kamay niya kay Joy. 

“Nice to meet you Sir” Pekeng ngiti ni Joy sakanya at kinuha ang kamay ni Chen. “It’s for the best” isip ni Chen. 

Nagpanggap ang dalawa na parang hindi nila kilala ang isa’t isa. Hindi din nila sinabi yon sa mga katrabaho nila. Hindi din binigyan ni Chen si Joy nang “special treatment” dahil sa mga nangyari sakanila nung nakaraang bakasyon. 

May mga araw na binibili ni Chen ang buong department niya nang kape o kaya donuts para lang makitang nakangiti si Joy o para makausap si Joy kahit saglit. Matapos kasi nung unang araw ni Joy naging mailap na siya sakanya. 

Kasakulyang kumakain sina Joy, Seulgi at Wendy sa canteen nang unibersidad nila nang lumapit sina Xiumin at Chen para saluhan sila sa pagkain. 

“Miss Sooyoung welcome nga pala sa department natin. Ako nga pala si Minseok Pasensya na at medyo late ang pagwelcome ko sayo. Naka paternity leave ako kasi nanganak yung asawa ko.” Nakangiting bati ni Xiumin sakanila. 

“Salamat po Sir. Congratulations po pala.” Nakangiting bati ni Joy at saglit na umusod para makaupo sa tabi niya si Chen. 

“Salamat! Gusto mong makita yung baby boy namin ni Yeri?” Nakangiting sagot ni Xiumin habang kinukuha ang cellphone niya sa bulsa niya. 

“Ay ang cute naman! Sir kamukha mo po yung baby niyo! Parang ang sarap ihug” sabi ni Joy kay Xuimin habang nakatingin sa cellphone niya. 

“Nako huwag mo paparinig yan sa asawa ko. Magagalit yun.” Nakailing na sabi ni Xuimin kay Joy. “So kamusta naman ang pagtuturo Ms. Sooyoung?”dugtong niya habang hinihiwa ang burger steak na nasa plato niya. 

“Masaya naman po. Madaming tumutulong sakin lalo na si Sir C-- Jongdae. Tinutulungan niya po ako pag ayos nung mga kailangan ko sina Seulgi at Wendy din po.” sagot ni Joy sakanya

“Mabuti naman kung ganon. Ikaw ba ay date para sa film festival next month?” tanong ni Xuimin na dahilan para masamid si Chen sa iniinom niyang kape. Agad naman napatingin sakanya sina Xiumin, Seulgi at Wendy. Si Joy naman ay dahan dahang nirub ang likod niya habang tinatanong si Chen nang “Hala Sir Jongdae okay ka lang?” Inabutan naman siya ni Wendy nang tissue para mapunasan ang kape sa baba niya. 

“Ah oo. Nagkamali lang ako nang inom. Pasensya na.” Sagot ni Chen habang pinupunasan ang mukha niya. 

“So Sooyoung may dadalhin kaba?” Tanong naman ni Seulgi na para bang nangaasar ang tono. 

“Uhmm. Meron po akong date.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Joy habang inaayos ang buhok niya. 

Napatingin naman si Chen kay Joy nang marinig yon. “Oh I’m too late.” ang tanging nasa isip ni Chen. agad naman siya napaangat nang tingin ng marinig sina Seulgi at Wendy tumatawa. 

“Ay nako Sir Miseok. Dadalhin niya yung besprend niyang parang boyfriend niyang hilaw.” Sagot ni Seulgi habang tumatawa. 

“Shh. Seulgi manahimik ka nga jan.” Pabirong sabi ni Joy habang tumatawa. “Boyfriend na hilaw?” Tanong naman ni Xiumin.

“Oo Sir.” Tumatangong sabi ni Wendy. “Ay nako sir huwag kang maniwala sa mga yan.” Sabi ni Joy nang tumingin siya sa relo niya at sabay sabi “Hala malapit na palang magsimula yung klase ko. Sige po Sir Minseok nice meeting you. Sir Jongdae una na po ako” Sabi ni Joy habang kinuha ang plato at baso niya para ilagay sa lalagyan sumunod naman agad yung dalawa kay Joy.

Naiwan sa lamesa sina Chen at Xiumin “So that’s her? She’s the one that got away?” Pangaasar na sabi ni Xiumin kay Chen. 

“Tangna mo dami mong tanong kanina kay Joy.” Asar na sagot sakanya ni Chen 

“Ligawan mo na kasi. Dami mo pa kasing arte. Halata namang gusto niyo yung isa’t isa. Ikaw din baka next month hindi lang best friend yun.” Sabi sakanya ni Xiumin

Saglit na nagisip si Chen bago nagsabi. “I’ll see. I like her and I don’t want to lose her. Ayoko siyang masaktan. I don’t want to see her in pain kuya pero pano ko ba icococross yung line na ako naman ang nagawa?” 

**The End**


	3. 02. The Bait Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a successful president of a debate club, until Person B transfers to the school and challenges his/her leadership.  
>  **GENRE:** Social Problem  
>  **RATING:** Mature Content
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Bayshore University is a private research university with a golden reputation of being the most prestigious institution in the Philippines. Their student body spells the word elite - selecting only the sons and daughters of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the country.
> 
> Unlike Junmyeon, Seulgi loved her university. Why wouldn’t she? She’s the president of the school’s Debate Club. It’s the most venerable club in the institution, and only cream-of-the-crop students had been selected to lead this club throughout the years.
> 
> Being chosen as this year’s president establishes her reputation as the alpha woman of the university. This kind of authority assures her that her senior year is going to be exemplary, or so she thought.

Bayshore University is a private research university with a golden reputation of being the most prestigious institution in the Philippines. Their student body spells the word _elite_ \- selecting only the sons and daughters of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the country. The university borders are heavily guarded, hallways monitored by men in uniform. The educational program is of international standards, while the recreational facilities are top dollar. It is a perfect, pretentious, little world for the rich to play around. 

“What’s your schedule today, anak?” Kim Junmyeon came to his senses upon hearing this question. He looked away from the car window and turned to his father. “Monday is Club day, Dad.”

It’s Junmyeon’s first day, but the school year’s already halfway through. Junmyeon requested taking a gap year due to _the incident_ , but his dad had other plans for him. 

“Oh, what are the odds! That’s perfect.” he chuckled. “Have all the fun that you want ha, but don’t forget to always stick to our plan. Okay?” The car stopped in front of the school gate, and their chauffeur opened the door to his right. He bid farewell to the old man, then turned around to check the school gate.

“Wide and massive. Enough to keep the non-upper class out.” he shook his head in condemnation.

A few steps in, and he already hated everyone’s guts. Although already walking in privileged shoes himself, he is most disgusted with unreasonable entitlement and birthright, and this place reeks of it.

Unlike Junmyeon, Seulgi loved her university. Why wouldn’t she? She’s the president of the school’s Debate Club. It’s the most venerable club in the institution, and only cream-of-the-crop students had been selected to lead this club throughout the years.

Being chosen as this year’s president establishes her reputation as the alpha woman of the university. This kind of authority assures her that her senior year is going to be exemplary, or so she thought.

**Phase 1**

**bait**

/bāt/

verb

_to provoke, to torment, to trigger._

  
  


Seulgi moves like clockwork. She wakes up at 5:45 in the morning, finishes her morning routine at 7:00, and is already seen walking the Bayshore grounds with a White Mocha Frappuccino on-hand by 8:00. She’s so uptight with her systematic timetable that she makes it her personality trait. 

Junmyeon doesn’t like routines though. He recoils at the idea of repetitive work. He believes routinizing is merely a social construct that’s treated as an excuse for inflexibility. He thinks life is far too dynamic to constrain it to a single pattern of movement.

It’s only 8:00, and Club doesn’t start for half an hour, yet the hallways are already jampacked. These Bayshore University students come in early on Mondays to brag to their friends about how amazing their weekend went.

The boastful chatters were just about to build up when a pair of pointed heels made its way through the crowd. The hallways went dead silent in an instant; all eyes on _her_. She was used to this - no, she anticipated this. She knows she’s Kang Seulgi. She’s a high-profile now, and this kind of attention is all part of the package.

She opened the door to the club room.

It’s Debate Club protocol that the president always enters the room first as a sign of respect for seniority. Crazy tradition, I must say, but elitism has always been their language anyway.

The other club members who were trailing behind her let out a gasp as she opened the door. “May tao na sa loob?” one exclaimed. Seulgi was shocked. Three and a half years in this university and she’s never felt so disrespected. She glanced outside the room to check how many people were watching her as she tried to compose herself.

“Sorry, nawawala ka ba? I think you’re in the wrong room. This is room 224.” she smiled and asked. It’s been five months since she was elected, but his face wasn’t a familiar one.

Junmyeon was typing something on his laptop when Seulgi entered. He was sitting at the back, and he had his brown satchel on the floor. 

“Nope, I’m in the right room. Debate Club, right?” He said without looking away from his laptop screen. “Dito ka din ba? Pasok ka na if you want.” he added while taking a glance at her and retrieving back to the screen shortly after.

“Yes, Debate Club rin ako. In fact, I’m the president. I believe you’re new here, or else you would’ve known.” She wasn’t ill-tempered, but she’s the master of passive-aggressive behavior. However, Junmyeon couldn’t care less.

She proceeded to take her usual seat - front and center. Seated beside her is Do Kyungsoo, her Vice President and her right-hand man. Seulgi is no doubt an exceptional leader, but Kyungsoo has always been her voice of opposition.The club members took it as a cue and entered the room. Seulgi couldn’t help but notice that the members kept turning their heads to check who the new guy was. She didn’t like this set-up, so she stood up and called for everyone’s attention.

“Okay, guys! Listen up!” Everyone fixed their seats.

“Kyungsoo and I talked with the school admins last week, and we have decided that monthly eliminations will be implemented here in Debate Club.” The members looked at one another in fear. Being in this club became their status symbol in the university. They can’t lose it now, can they?

“We think a lot of members here aren’t showing as much participation as they’ve once promised during the selection. Some are giving little to no contributions. Medyo obvious na sumali lang for the benefits.” She wasn’t lying though, but she wasn’t entirely correct either. 

Junmyeon wasn’t pleased with what he heard. He closed his laptop and spoke out, “That’s so logically flawed.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said your judgment is logically flawed.”

Seulgi couldn’t utter a word. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and repudiation.

“ _Non-sequitur_ , Miss. You should know, ikaw President ng Debate Club, ‘di ba?”

She was glaring at him now; he was definitely getting on her nerves. Everyone else in the room couldn’t believe their eyes, even Kyungsoo. Nobody has ever dared to provoke the Kang Seulgi, never inside this university.

Junmyeon wasn’t finished though. “Hindi lang naman Club ang inaasikaso ng mga students sa university na ‘to. You can’t blame them for not being active, they have a lot of other things on their plates. Anyway, can you all chill? It’s _just a club_ **_._ **”

Seulgi lost it. She was willing to cut him some slack for whatever happened earlier, but this… This was definitely her trigger. She didn’t give her whole life to _the_ Debate Club only for it to be called _just a club_.

“Sino ka ba? Kung makisawsaw ka parang ang tagal tagal mo na dito.”

He placed his laptop back in his bag and stood up, “Kim Junmyeon.” He placed his satchel on his right shoulder. He was heading for the door to his left when he stopped and said, “And by the way, that’s _abusive ad hominem_.” He smirked at her and proceeded to leave the room.

Kang Seulgi watched him as he closed the door after him. She was relieved to see him leave, but she knew this fresh taste of torment isn’t going to stop anytime soon.

**Phase 2**

**bait**

/bāt/

noun

_an enticement, a distraction, an attraction._

  
  


It’s been five weeks since Junmyeon and Seulgi’s first encounter. For five weeks, he refuted her statements every chance he got. Seulgi has loathed him so much that she couldn’t even stand the sight of him. 

Seulgi and Kyungsoo were seated opposite each other at the cafeteria while they were having their appetizers. Appetizers. What else can you expect from Bayshore University? Of course, they serve full-course meals.

“Ugh. Nakita ko na naman yung mukha niya.” Seulgi seemed to have lost her appetite. Kyungsoo looked around and saw Junmyeon entering the cafeteria. He looked at Seulgi and snickered.

“Alam mo, Seulgi. If I didn’t witness the heated discussions between you two during Club, I would’ve said na crush mo lang siya.” He was obviously teasing, but Seulgi was way too outspoken. “Sure, he’s attractive. But he’s an asshole. I can’t imagine myself dating an asshole.” Kyungsoo didn’t expect total honesty, but he was grinning to himself as he realized the possibilities. 

Seulgi stood up to select from the main course options from the cafeteria counter. She was choosing between meat and fish when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. “Hi, Ms. Kang Seulgi. Didn’t expect to see you outside Club.” “ _Too familiar.”_ she thought.

“Oh bakit, Junmyeon? Ano na naman baon mong argument this time?”

“Argument agad?” Junmyeon asked while he was trying to see the meal options from his side.

“Come on. You’re obviously annoying me on purpose. Anong agenda mo?” She was following his eyes as he hovered through the counter glass.

“Wala. I was only reasoning with you, Seulgi.” He overtook Seulgi to check the meals on the other side. “But apart from that, I guess it’s just my guilty pleasure to tease you.” He smiled at her and shrugged. 

It’s her first time to see him smile. She noticed how his eyes shrank and how his nose scrunched up. “ _He’s literally a hell-sent Ken doll,”_ Seulgi thought. _“_ _enticing_ _, yes, but... dangerous.”_

Seulgi rolled her eyes, shook her head, and pointed to the meat dish. The cafeteria lady served her a plate, and she went back to her seat.

Weeks have passed, and it was the last day of their midterms. Junmyeon was on his way to return the books he borrowed from the library when he saw Seulgi sitting alone on the park benches. She was skimming through the notebook on her lap, but she looked confused and distracted. He strayed away from his route and sat beside her.

After a few minutes, the silence broke.

“Junmyeon, magaling ba ako? Or am I a fraud?”

Because even though she hated how he questioned her leadership every now and then, she secretly yearned for growth and credibility. Somehow, and somewhere in between, Junmyeon’s authenticity became her eye-opener, and his opinions have mattered ever since.

“Ha? You’re asking me that?” He didn’t expect such self-doubting questions to come out from Kang Seulgi.

She closed her notebook and faced him. “I know you’re not biased, at hindi ka takot sakin. And although I hate it, I have come to trust your opinions. So I’m asking you, am I fit to lead?”

“It’s midterms, and this is what’s bothering you the most?”

“Just answer.”

“Why don’t you ask Kyungsoo? He’s your Vice.”

“Bestfriend ko si Kyungsoo. I already know his answer. Pero ikaw, you’re new here. You’re kinda impartial too.”

Junmyeon paused for a while. He was looking for the right words to say. 

He finally looked at her eyes and said,

“But to tell you the truth, I think I’m starting to like you, Seulgi. The hell, I’m even beginning to fall for you.

“With that, wouldn’t I be biased too?”

**Phase 3**

**bait**

/bāt/

noun

_an incentive, an incitement, a trap._

  
  


“We have something important to discuss today.”

Club had already started when Junmyeon entered the room. Everyone’s seated while Seulgi and Kyungsoo are standing in front, about to share an announcement.

Seulgi waited for Junmyeon to take a seat before speaking. “The Debate Institute of the Philippines invited us to participate in their upcoming national competition.” Everyone’s eyes lit up. 

“Pinag-usapan namin ‘to ni Kyungsoo for so many times, and naisip namin na it’d be better to turn it down.” A subtle commotion filled the room to which Kyungsoo immediately clarified, “Alam naman namin na it’s going to bring good exposure for Debate Club. In fact, inaabangan na tayo ng ibang universities. And if we win, we’d even be given _that award_ as an incentive.”

 _The Bayshore Award for the Most Outstanding Club_ is the top-tier of all university awards. For 148 years, this award had only been given twice, and for both times, it was given to none other than _the_ _Debate Club_. You see, this club’s reputation didn’t actually exist for no reason at all. It’s well-deserved, but also hard to perpetuate. 

“The reason why Seulgi and I are hesitant is because the competition is scheduled next week.” he continued. “Plus, club officers and transferees are not allowed to join. That would mean, me, Seulgi, and Junmyeon.”

The members were troubled. The three of them are the aces of Debate Club. Could Bayshore win without them? Could they win with only less than a week to prepare?

“Don’t we have enough time to practice? I can train.” Junmyeon interrupted. “I have extra time on my hands. We can choose the participants today, then we train them hard, even harder on the weekend.”

The members agreed with Junmyeon. They were more than willing to make extra efforts to represent Bayshore in a national competition. Seulgi was somehow persuaded by Junmyeon’s assurance, but Kyungsoo couldn’t explain what he was feeling in his guts. Nevertheless, the aces still proceeded to screen the potential participants.

It’s now 5:00PM, and club day has just ended. They were only looking for two individuals to represent Bayshore, but from the debate simulation that they have conducted earlier, it seemed like the string of hope that Seulgi was clinging on to was now gone.

“Seul, let’s go?” Junmyeon reached for Seulgi’s hand, signalling to leave the almost empty room.

It’s been two months since Junmyeon’s confession.

Two months since his confession to which Seulgi answered with a kiss.

Perhaps it was only then that they had realized that with all their efforts to avoid committing _appeal to emotion_ in the course of their war of words, they have unintentionally yet successfully managed to mask their affections towards each other, too.

“Hindi ata talaga ako magaling na president, Myeon.” She had tears in her eyes, far-off looking at the horizon.

“I told you to stop saying that.” He held her face and wiped her cheeks.

The sun has set, and they are now sitting on the university field. This has become their daily routine. They watch the students come and go as the night breeze brushes against their faces. They talk for indefinite hours about how their days went. They disclose their personal burdens to each other, and they go home whenever they feel like they’re ready to end the day. This retrospective arrangement is the sole irregularity in Seulgi’s schedule, and the only routine that Junmyeon has ever complied with in his entire lifetime.

“I feel like I didn’t do my job properly. With how things went a while ago, we don’t stand a chance. And it’s not their fault, Myeon. This one’s on me. I was too busy enjoying the title when I should’ve upskilled them.

“For the past years, all I ever wanted was to prove that I deserved the presidency. I worked so hard for this. Pinagpaguran ko ‘to kasi ayoko isipin ng mga tao na I’m only here because of my dad.” 

Junmyeon suddenly thinned his lips. “Just stick to the plan.” his dad’s voice suddenly echoed in his mind.

“Why would they think you’re here because of your dad?”

Kang Ji-hwan is the CEO of Anchor Technologies, a multinational company that’s known to be a global provider of information and communications technology in the Philippines. He is a major shareholder of Bayshore University. He is a business magnate, recently ranked as the Most Powerful Executive in the country. Seulgi is his only child, and she was born out of wedlock. He’s been raising her alone since she was three.

Seulgi hated him though. All things considered, and she still hated him.

He has always looked down on her. He always made sure to grease someone’s palms for her, not because he had to, not because she needed saving, but because he never counted on her to achieve anything on her own in the first place.

“Wala lang. It’s nothing. I just like making fake scenarios in my head.”

She was lying, and he knew. He knew the dirts of the Kangs all too well. He might even know Mr. Kang more than Seulgi would ever do.

“Leave it all to me, Seul. Ako bahala sa representatives natin. We still have a few more days to practice, don’t we?” he smiled and motioned her head to rest on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

Junmyeon was true to his words. His coaching strategies were articulate, it’s like he has long prepared for this. Seulgi and Kyungsoo, on the other hand, shared how they formulated their debating style and rebuttal techniques. With these combined efforts, the representatives’ skills were definitely making a headway. 

And just like that, it’s competition day.

They were all gathered at the DIP Hall. Some are already seated while some are still being ushered to their assigned seats. The competition participants, along with their representative club officers, were gathered at the holding room. 

The stage is medium sized with a podium on each end. Just below the stage is a long table with fifteen seats. 

Seulgi and Junmyeon were sitting near the judges’ table.

“Okay lang kaya sila Kyungsoo dun sa holding room? I’m really nervous. Feeling ko may masamang mangyayari.”

Junmyeon was nervous too, but the difference was, he already knew what was going to happen.

It wasn’t long before the emcee commenced the program. The participants were introduced and were made to sit at the stage. Shortly after, the judges were presented.

“And for our fifteenth and final judge, let us all welcome Mr. Kang Ji-hwan.” A round of applause followed.

Seulgi was shocked. “What is he up to now? Bakit siya andito? He didn’t even mention this to me?” Seulgi had so many questions on her mind, but her dad just smiled at her as he passed by to take his seat.

She looked at Junmyeon, and he didn't seem to bother.

“Myeon, I’m sorry. I didn’t know my dad would be one of the judges. Dapat hindi tayo sumali.” She whispered to his ear.

“What are you saying, Seul? They had the list of judges way before they invited Bayshore. They know you’re the president of Debate Club, so it means they’re okay with it. Hindi ba? Plus, you’re not even one of the participants.”

“Oo nga, but if ever we win, the audience might think that my dad enticed DIP into letting us win. That wouldn’t give a good image to Bayshore.” 

“Seul, could you relax? Don’t you trust our members to give a good fight today? Hindi ba pwedeng if we win, we really won fair and square?”

Junmyeon was right, she should trust her members more. But still she was uneasy, she knew her dad all too well. 

It was time for a program gap, so she decided to text him.

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me you’re going to be one of the judges?” 

“Bayshore wasn’t in the original list of participating schools, Seulgi.

“I knew you’d be disheartened once you found out, so I said I was only going to accept their invitation if they invited Bayshore. And I didn’t tell you cause I know you wouldn’t insist on joining if you knew I was going to be here.

“And besides, I’m not paying anyone, Seulgi. If that’s what you’re asking. I’m here with clean hands.”

She didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t used to this. She didn’t know her dad actually cared about her interests. She put her phone inside her pocket and leaned back to her chair.

Seulgi got the answer she needed, but it appears that she’s still getting cold feet. She looked at Myeon and reached for his hands. “His hands are cold too,” she thought.

The competition’s halfway through when a red laser light was seen hovering around Mr. Kang’s back.

“Dad, Sniper!” Seulgi aimed to run to his dad when Junmyeon caught her arms to stop her. Mr. Kang turned to face her, and straight away, a bullet hit his stomach. Seulgi screamed in pain and fear. His bodyguards were able to gun down the shooter, but they were a bullet too late.

The crowd panicked and caused a stampede. The participants were directed to the holding room, while the audience rushed to the nearest exit. Seulgi ran to his dad who is now being rescued by his bodyguards.

Blood. She had his blood on her hands.

He was losing so much blood that he’s having such a hard time staying awake.

“Dad?? Can you hear me?? Dad?? Lumaban ka, Dad! Please! Dad!” she was shouting in agony.

They went inside the ambulance and rushed to the nearest hospital.

**Phase 4**

**The aftermath.**

The hall was now empty, tables and chairs disarranged, traces of blood on the floor.

He gave the place a good look before leaving. He inspected the CCTVs as he headed for the gate, making sure to walk only on blind spots. A car stopped in front of him. He quickly entered and closed the door.

“Good job, anak. I knew I could count on you. You lead them straight into our trap! I didn’t know how you did it, but I’m proud of you. You saved Kim Corporation!” The old man was happy, but Junmyeon looked at his dad with a blank stare. He was still recovering. He didn’t know how to respond.

“They should’ve thought twice before breaking in and stealing our trade secrets. They must’ve known that if we go down, we’ll drag them down with us.” Mr. Kim continued.

Junmyeon knew he was supposed to feel happy, too. He agreed to this. He took part in planning this. He badly wanted to ruin the Kangs. He wanted vengeance for what they did to his family. He just didn’t expect that it would cost a life, or probably two.

When he first transferred to Bayshore, he initially aimed to ruin Seulgi, too. He hated how she utilized her prerogatives; he hated to see how she was slowly becoming like her father.

So he challenged her, he affronted her, he exasperated her enough to make her doubt herself, to stain her presidency, to destroy her pride.

And he was successful.

He was so successful that it made him miserable too. 

He was aware that after everything, he would never be able to see her again. Even if he chose to stay at Bayshore, he wouldn’t be able to look at her the same way ever again.

He hated her and loved her altogether. But he knew this was his fault. Falling in love with her wasn’t part of the plan. He brought this on himself.

He went there as a **bait** ,

and got bitten in the process.

  
  


**THE END**


	4. 03. Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B hook up; Person B ends up pregnant.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Seulgi is a Med Student that decides to use her voice to earn money for her studies when she is recommended by her friend to Kyungsoo, who is a famous vocalist of a band/an actor. She didn’t expect to fall for his cute round eyes and heart shaped lips, they have an almost perfect love story when some unexpected events came to them.

Seulgi is intently staring at the face of the person sleeping next to her and checking every features of its face, medyo matagal na syang nakatitig sa taong ito na parang anytime ay matutunaw na ito sa kanyang mga titig, thinking how lucky she is to have him and thinking how this person became a blessing to her. She smiles and starts to kiss him in its cheeks, which woke him up and irritatingly push her face away from him. 

“please stop, di ka pa po nagto-toothbrush” he hides inside the blanket para hindi ito makahalik ulit, that makes Seulgi softly laugh.

“Ang sungit sungit mo talaga” Seulgi said in fake sulky voice. He checks kung talagang nagtatampo ito, and he sees Seulgi acting like a kid, niyakap nya ang bewang neto na nagpangiti naman kay Seulgi.

“Im just kidding hahahahaha, magluluto lang ako ng breakfast natin, magmumog ka na okay?” she stood up from their bed at nagpunta sa kitchen para magluto. They spend the breakfast together at nag-asikaso na siya para pumasok sa trabaho.

She kiss him in his forehead as she bids goodbye to him and left him watching tv, and as she leaving she saw Irene already outside of their condo.

“Hey, you know the drill” Seulgi said raising her eyebrows on her.

“I know kaya nga andito na ako diba, ako ang nakatoka ngayon ghorl, sige na pumasok ka na, sabihin mo dun sa doctor na kaibigan mo I need him, may sakit ako sa puso” Irene said, and she starts to enter the room “Hello, bebe boy miss me?”

Kampante naman na si Seulgi kaya umalis na sya at nagdrive papuntang hospital kung nasaan ang clinic nya. Wearing a white plain v-neck shirt with black pants topped with black tailored blazer and partnered with black ankle strap heels, Seulgi enters the building making the guards and nurses greet her.

“Morning Doc Seul!” 

Bago pa man sya makapsok sa opisina nya nakasalubong nya si Suho, ang heart surgeon nyang friend dito ospital.

“Morning Doc Seul, irecommend ko lang sayo yung friend kong buntis, nagka-emergency kase yung dati nyang OB kaya walang mag-aasikaso sa kanya maselan pa naman pagbubuntis nun”

“Okay papuntahin mo nalang dito sa clinic ko” she starts to open the door of her office when she forgot something “And btw Doc Jun, hi nga pala daw sabi ni Irene, may sakit daw sya sa puso at kailangan ka daw nya” nakita nyang namula ang pisnge ng nito at nag ‘tsk’ lang ito sakanya at umalis.

Natatawang nailing nalang si Seulgi sa trip ng kaibigan nya. Pagkapasok nya ng opisina nya ay nakita nya ang secretary nurse/isa sa mga bestfriend nya na si Yeri na chinecheck ang mga supplies ng gamot at gamit nila sa loob. 

“Morning Doc, may kape na dun sa table mo tapusin ko lang to para masimulan na ang mga check-up mo for today, mukhang madami tayong pasyente ngayon”

“Okay, check ko lang sched ko tas tulungan na kita dyan “ 

Seulgi worked as an obgyn doctor sa ospital right after nyang makuha ang lisensya nya, she studied hard from med school hanggang sa pagkuha ng Licensure Exam plus a lot of training. Kahit na maraming syang naging ups and downs ay nakagraduate naman ito.

Pinuntahan nya si Yeri na nagchecheck pa din ng supplies nila, she helps her since wla pa naming pasyenteng nagpupunta. 

“Si Irene ang bantay ngayon no?”

“Yes, diko nga alam kung paano napaamo at ginawang kalog ni babi si Irene, eh ayaw nun sa maiingay at makukulit”

“Iba ang nagpaamo sa kanya ghorl hindi yung babi mo”

“Wait don’t tell me si ano…” napatigil si Seulgi sa pagcheck ng supplies ng pregnancy test nang marealize nya kung sino yon.

“Oo sya nga ,si Doc Jun,akala ko trip lang nya talagang asarin yon, biglang naging haliparot ang gaga, si Doc Jun lang pala makakapagpaamo dun dapat dinala na natin dito ng maaga”. Natawa nalang si Seulgi at bumalik sa ginagawa nya.

Pagkatapos nila ay saktong dumating ang mga pasyente nya, ang iba ay follow up check ups nalang at yung iba naman ay ang mga pasyente nyang malapit na ang kabuwanan, at ang karamihan ay ang mga bagong buntis and it means marami nanaman syang paaanakin. 

“Doc tara na 1pm na oh, gutom na ako, ikaw ba di nagugutom” Si Yeri na naguunat-unat sa gilid nya

“Eto na oh, tinetext ko lang si Irene kung kumain na ba si babi” pagkareply ni Irene sakanya ay niyaya na nya si Yeri at pumunta na ng caf para magtanghalian. 

Habang kumakain sila ay may natanaw syang familiar na mukha na papalabas ng caf, napatingin naman si Yeri sakanya.

“Doc anyare, sino nakita mo at para kang nakakita ng multo dyan”

_ ‘Namalikmata lang siguro ako, di naman sya yon diba, masyadong imposible na sya yon” _

“Doc anuna, okay ka pa ba, may mga pasyente pa tayo mamaya ha”

Natapos silang maglunch na yun pa rin ang iniisip nya, at pansin ni Yeri ang pagiging tahimik nito kaya naman di sya nakatiis at lumapit sa table nya.

“Girl, kanina ka pa tahmik, at hindi ka tahimik na tao, kaya naman pag tahimik ka ibig sabihin lang nun ay may kinalaman yon sa babi mo”

“I think I saw him, kamukha  _ ‘nya’  _ yung nakita ko kanina sa caf”

Nagulat si Yeri sa sinabi nito “and obviously you’re not okay. Hey, kung sya nga yon, wag ka ng matakot ulit, wag ka ng tumakbo ulit okay?” Napatingin sya sa kaibigan nyang pinapagaan ang loob nya and she smiles at her.

“Yes, I’ll try thank u” 

“Hey, im just curious, sya pa rin ba?’

Napatitig sya sa tanong ng kaibigan nya, alam na alam nya kung anong sagot dun pero hanggang ngayon duwag pa rin sya sabihin ang totoo. Bago pa man sya magsalita ay may kumatok sa pintuan nya. 

“Come in” Tumayo na si Yeri at pumunta sa gilid nito.

“Doc andito na yung friend kong ni-recommend ko sayo” lumabas muna si Doc Jun saglit para tawagin ang pasyente at bumungad sa kanya ang magandang babae na malaki ang tyan, sa tingin palang ni Seulgi dahil sa laki ng tyan nito ay malapit na itong manganak. 

“Good afternoon po Doc, I’m Ji Hyun”

“Hi, Im Doctor Kang Seulgi, nice to meet you, mukhang malapit na yan ah, come have a sit mukhang nahihirapan ka dyan sa tyan mo, asan si Mister at di mo ata kasama.”

“Doc, kasama nya, tawagin ko lang nasa labas pa eh” Si Doc Jun na inalalayan si Jihyun na umupo

“Sige thank you nga pala ulit ditto Doc Jun”

“No worries, Jihyun ingat kayo pag uwi nyo ha”

Pagkalabas na Doc Jun ay nagsimula na ang check up nya sa pasyente at tama nga si Dc Jun sa sinabi nya kanina, the fact na ilang weeks nalang ay manganganak na ito ay talagang mas magiging mas maselan pa ang pagbubuntis nito. 

“Ayun ha misis, malapit nang mag hello to the world si baby kaya naman mas maging maingat ka, nasaan na ba si mister para masabihan ko din sya ng mga kailangan nyang gawin kung sakaling mapaaga ang panganganak mo”

“Onga Doc eh baka hindi nanaman pinakawalan ni Jun at nagkwentuhan pa” 

“Sige,nasabi ko naman na sayo kaya ikaw nalang magsabi sakanya” Tinignan pa saglit ni Seulgi ang paper ng pasyente at pinatago ito kay Yeri. 

“Salamat Doc” dahan dahan itong tumayo at pupuntahan na ni Seulgi ito para tulungang tumayo nang makita nyang pumasok ang lalaking nakita nya kanina sa caf at tinulungan ang babeng nasa harapan nya. 

She starts to panick nang makumpirma nyang tama ang kutob nya na it was really  _ ‘him’ _

_ ‘What to do? What to do? ‘ _

Hindi pa siya nito napapansin dahil magkausap pa sila nung pasyente nya. Sakto naman na lumabas si Yeri galing sa loob at tinawag sya dahlan para mapatingin sa kanya ang lalake. Nagulat ang lalaking nasa harapan nya at parang di makapaniwala na sya nga iyon. Kahit si Yeri na nasa gilid ay nagulat din sa nakita nya. 

Natapos lang ang titigan nila ng magsalita ang pasyente nya.

“Doc thank you ulit, eto nga pala yung asawa ko si Kyungsoo”

Naramdaman nyang parang may tumusok sa puso nya ng marinig nya ang salitang  _ ‘asawa’ _ hindi nya alam kung anong gagawin nya dahil wlang kaalam alam si Jihyun na ang lalaking tinatawag nyang  _ ‘asawa _ ’ ay ang pinakamamahal nya. Naisip nya na dapat ay umakto syang doctor dahil nasa kalagitnaan pa rin sya ng trabaho.

“Hi I’m Doctor Kang, nice to meet you” nilahad nya ang kamay nya para maikpag handshake, na parang first time palang sila magkakakilala. Nakatulala lang ang lalaking iyon sa kamay nya at maya maya ay tinggap din iyon.

“Nice to meet you too..” the moment she held his hand, a memory flashback to her, it was the day when she first met him. 

“Hi I’m Seulgi, ako yung ni-recommend ni Jongin since di daw sumipot yung kabanda mo”nilahad ni seulgi yung kamay nya, kakatapos lang ng klase ni Seulgi at dumerecho sya sa club na itinext a kanya ni Jongin na tropa nya at ka blockmates sa isang subject nila sa med school na pinapasukan neto. Rumaraket sya minsan dahil mas kailangan nya ang pera ngayon since graduating student sya. Buti nalang nabiyayaan sya ng magandang boses para rumaket sa mga gantong events. 

“Hi Do Kyungsoo nga pala, ako yung makakaduet mo” tinaggap naman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay neto. Seulgi stared at him and she notices how round his eyes and his lips that formed heart whenever he makes timid smiles.She knew him dahil sobrang sikat nito sa kanilang lugar, at hindi lang sya nakanta, umaarte din ito sa tv. 

_ ‘Cute naman pala talaga ng Do Kyungsoo na to, no wonder dumadami yung fans nya _ ’ Seulgi thought to herself, and she realize na matagal na palang magkahawak ang kamay nila kaya sya na ang unang nagtanggal ng kamay nya. 

Then they were both silent after that. The band is preparing their instruments in the stage at hinihintay nalang nila na tawagin sila para mag umpisa. 

“Uh, diko alam na magkakilala kayo ni Jongin since sa ibang University ka napasok” Seulgi breaks the silence. 

“Yes, magkaklase kami nung elementary hanggang highschool tipid na sagot nito skanya.

“You know, di talaga ako sanay sa mga awkward moment kaya naman sorry in advance kung kakausapin kita habang naghihintay sa turn natin sa stage, para kasing ayaw mo kong kasama”

“No, it’s not that, tahimik lang talaga ako in real life”

And as Seulgi being a friendly at maingay na tao ay kinausap ng kinausap si Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo just nods to her stories, but she felt na di talaga sya nagsasalita at prefer lang nitonng making, and she’s okay with it. 

Kyungsoo’s bandmates calls them because it’s their turn to the stage. 

(Now palying: Captivated by IVOS)

The song ended with a round of applause by the people at the club. Isang duet song lang ang nasa setlist ng banda kaya naman nakuha na ni Seulgi ang bayad sakanya at naghanda na ito para umuwi, paalis na sya nang lumapit si Kyungsoo sakanya.

“Hey gusto mo bang magpahatid, gabi na kase” 

“Hindi na siguro, kakanta pa kayo oh”  _ pilitin mo ko please, charot  _

“Oh, okay, ingat ka”  _ ay wow, charot (2) _

Paalis na ulit sya nang tawagin ulit sya ni Kyungsoo _ , pipilitin na siguro ako neto, charot (3)  _

“I enjoyed singing with you, I hope na this will not be the last time, if ever na mangailangan kami ng substitute, are you in?”

Seulgi froze to her place dahil bigla nalang nagwala ang sistema nya nung sianbi ni Kyungsoo na  _ ‘I enjoyed singing with you’ _ hindi nya alam kung kinikilig ba sya o dahil first time lang may nagcompliment sa pagkanta nya since first time nyang i-raket ang pagkanta nya. 

_ ‘Huy heart tama na’ _ hawak nya ang dibdib nyang pinakikiramdaman ang tibok neto. 

“Of course, I’m in, sabihan nyo na lang si Jongin para kontakin ako” he bid goodbye bago pa sumabog ang puso nya sa di malamang dahilan. 

And sure enough na hindi lang yun ang una’t huli silang nagkita para sa mga gigs, the manager of kyungsoo’s band liked the way she sings, kaya naman nainvite pa ito ng ilang beses. At sa bawat time na magkasama sila Seulgi felt na gumagaan na ang pakiramdam sakanya ni Kyungsoo. It’s been months and Seulgi starts to notice something weird about her whenever she’s with Kyungsoo, she don’t know it yet pero nararamdaman nyang nanganganib sya dahil dun. 

“Kyungsoo? We’re friends right? Di naman siguro ako nagfi-feeling na gusto mo kong kasama” kakatapos lang ng gig nila, and Kyungsoo take her a ride to home.

“uh yes? kahit na ayoko sa maiingay I treat you as a friend” 

Her chest tightened when she heard what’s Kyungsoo answered,  _ ‘Well that was I asked for gaga ka assuming lang sis’ _ she thought to herself. And that’s what she fears of ang aminin sa sarili nya na may something na syang nararamdaman kay Kyungsoo. 

After that conversation, it’s a complete silence between them hanggang sa maihatid ni Kyungsoo si Seulgi ay tahamik pa din ito kaya bago pa makababa si Seulgi ay nagsalita si Kyungsoo.

“Is there any problem Seul?”

“nothing, bakit?”

“It feels like nawala yung kilala kong Seulgi kanina, so I thought na baka may problema ka”

_ ‘Oo may problema ako, ikaw yon, masyadong pafall yang kacute-an mo at yang boses mo’ _ that’s what she wants to tell him pero ayaw nyang mafriendzone sa una nyanng pag-ibig kaya wag nalang.

“Napagod siguro ako, daming requirements sa mga subjects ko since I’m graduating na sa med school”

“I see, sige goodnight Seul, next time ulit” lumabas na si Seulgi ng sasakyan at hinintay na makaalis si Kyungsoo, bago pa ito makaalis ay nginitian sya neto that makes Seulgi shocked dahil ngayon lang nya nakita ang sincere na smile ni Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo naman eh pati ngiti mo pafall, nakakainis” nagdadadabog sya sa may tapat ng gate ng building ng dorm nila. 

“Hoy babae, ano nabaliw ka naba at kung ano-ano pinagsasabi mo dyan” Irene said na kanina pa sya nakikitang nagdadabog na parang bata.

Di nalang nya ito pinansin at pumasok na sa loob ng bulding ng dorm nila.

“Hoy Seul ano chika naman dyan” habol naman ni Irene sakanya. 

Lumipas ang mga araw at pinipilit ni Seul na iwasan si Kyungsoo dahil lagi silang nagkikita sa Coffee shop na pinapasukan nya na isa sa mga raket nya, buti nalang at busy sya sa practicals nila kaya naman di muna sya nakaksama sa mga gigs ng banda nila Kyungsoo. 

But di talaga nakatiis si Seulgi at pumunta ng club kung saan may gigs sila kyungsoo, sakto din na tapos na ang exams at practicals nila.

“Hey Kyungsoo, abot pa ba ako?” nakita nya na parang kanina pa nag-umpisa ang banda at nagpapahinga lang ang mga ito ng saglit. 

“Seulgi! Didn’t know na makakapunta ka, you can join us na, isang kanta palang naman natatapos” Kyungsoo answered.

“Okay, restroom ako saglit” 

_ ‘Grabe ka self buti kinaya mo yun ng hindi ka nanginginig sa kaba’ _ pagpapakalma nya sasarili nya dahil di nya talaga kayang makaharap si kyungsoo ngayon knowing na nahulog na nga sya ditto, at parang naging worse pa nung di niya ito nakikita dahil namiss nya ito. 

After nyang magrestroom ay napansin nya ang stalker fans ni Kyungsoo sa labas. Humingi muna naman sya ng ilang shots ng alak sa bartender para di sya kabahan pag nasa stage sila. 

Tinawag na sya at nakita nyang nasa stage na si Kyungsoo, at dahil sa ilang shots na nainom nya ay medyo nahihilo sya kaya dahan dahan syang naglakad sa hagdan, at nagsimula ng tumugtog ang banda.

(Now Playing: Solomon by Munimuni)

Di alam ni Seulgi pero nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sakanya habang nakanta o baka dahil lang sa medyo lasing na sya kaya parang naiimagine nya lang yon.

_ “Ang damdamin ko’y sayong sayo” _ nakatitig lang sakanya si Kyungsoo nung kinanta nya yung part na iyon, biglang kumabog ng malakas ang puso nya at buti nalang patapos na ang kanta.

Pagtapos nilang kumanta ay umalis sya kaagad ng stage at lumabas ng bar, di nya alam na sinundan pala sya ni Kyungso palabas.

Nagulat sya nung hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nya. “Seulgi!”

“What was that?” lakas loob na tanong ni Seulgi, nakahanap sya ng lakas ng loob dahil siguro sa alak na nainom nya kanina.

“Ang alin?”

“Anong alin? Bakit may pagganon? Bakit may pagtitig?” pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao sa parking lot

“Im sorry if it makes you uncomfortable”

“So it was just a show?”

“uh..”

“So it was? Right? Kase ako akala ko totoo kaya todo assume ako sa isip ko na baka may gusto ka na saken, pero mukhang ako lang ata yung may…gusto sayo”

Nakatitig lang si kyungsoo sakanya, at narealize nya kung anong nasabi nya sa harap nito. Napatakip naman sya ng bunganga sa sobrang kahihiyan.

“I like you too”

Lumaki ang mata ni Seulgi at di nya alam kung tama ba ang narinig nya galling kay Kyungsoo, at dahan dahang tinggal ang kamay nya sa bunganga nya. “Ha?”

“I said I like you, so don’t feel embarrassed because I feel the same way too, pinili ko yung kanta na yon as my confession song and I didn’t know na gusto mo din.. pala.. ako”

Napakurap lang ng mata si Seulgi dahil di nya inexpect ang mga nangyayari  _ ‘totoo ba to, baka panaginip lang to’  _ kinurot naman nya ang sarili nya para kumpirmahin at nakumpirma nyang totoo nga ang lahat ng ito dahil masakit yung pagkakurot nya sa sarili nya.

“Diko alam kung anong isasagot ko dyan, pero manliligaw ka pa ba? parehas naman nating gusto ang isa’t isa diba?” ‘ _ wow self di daw alam sasabihin pero natanong mo yan ha, bilib din ako sayo eh’ _

“Its up to you, pero parehas lang naman din dahil I will court you everyday kahit na tayo na”

_ ‘Gago pafall talaga’  _

“Halika na ihahatid na kita, lasing ka na, bukas nalang natin pag usapan kung anong status natin ngayon”

“bukas? may gig pa ba bukas?”

“Wala”

“Eh anong meron bukas? Bakit tayo magkikita?” alam nya talaga kung anong meron pero gusto nyang marinig ito mula sakanya. 

“Date, date tayo bukas”  _ ‘ay ano ba y an napaka straightforward talaga eh, kilig ka naman self’ _

“Tara na iuuwi na kita” nauna nang dumerecho si kyungsoo sa kotse dahil nakatulala pa din si Seulgi sakanya. Ilang sandali pa ay sumunod na ito sa kotse dahil nararamdaman na nya ang pagod simula pa kanina.

At kinabuksan nga ay sinundo sya ni kyungsoo sa univ nila para sa ‘date’ na sinabi nya kagabi. Hangganag ngayon di pa din sya makapaniwala, akala nya ay nang ti-trip lang si Kyungsoo at sya ang target nito.

Hindi lang isa o dalawang beses na nangyari ang ‘date’ nila, napatunayan ni Seulgi na seryoso si Kyungsoo at gusto sya nito. Nanibago sya sa mga pagtatrato sa kanya ni Kyungsoo dahil lagi na itong nakangiti sa kanya. 

After two months of dating, they call it official na last night. Ang mga kabanda, manager at kaibigan lang nila ang may alam dahil, sinuggest ng manager nila kungsoo na itago ang relasyon nila muna dahil dumadami ang mga obsessed stalker fans ni kyungsoo, pumayag si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw daw nyang mapahamak si Seulgi. 

Seulgi hesitate to agree first but naintindihan nya din naman kung bakit iyon ang napagdesisyunan ng manager at kung bakit pumayag si Kyungsoo. But after months na naging sila ay marami nang nakakahalata sa relasyon nila, lagi ba naman silang magkasama, pagkatapos ng klase, sa gig, pagkatapos ng gig, weekends din lagi silang magkasama. Kaya naman ang ilang mga stalker fans ni Kyungsoo ay nahahalata na mayroon na itong girlfriend pero di pa nila alam kung sino. At yun ang isa sa pinaka-kinatatakutan ni Seulgi dahil lagi na ding may nasunod sa kanya na mga fans ni kyungsoo after ng rehearsals nya kaya naman di na sya nagpapahatid kay Kyungsoo. 

Seulgi is preparing for her finals at sobrang busy nya these few days kaya naman sa dorm na nya lagi silang nagkikita ni Kyungsoo. Lagi sya netong dinadalhan ng pagkain dahil di na ito nakakakain sa sobrang dami ng requirements nila. Kaya naman stress na stress na sya at laging puno ang araw nya dahil kailgan din nyang rumaket dahil mag isa lang syang nagpapaaral sa sarili nya. 

Nagising sya tunog ng pintuan nyang nagsarado,  _ ‘kaka-alis lang ni siguro ni Kyungsoo’  _

Sunday ngayon at pahinga nya hanggang 5 ng hapon dahil mamaya ay mag-aaral naman sya para sa finals nila at pupunta din maya maya ang mga kaibigan nya para dalawin sya. Naglinis sya muna ng bahay at kinain ang almusal na niluto ni kyungsoo para sakanya. 

_ ‘hmm sarap, pwede ng mag-asawa char’  _

Habang hinihintay nya ang mga kaibigan nya ay nag usap lang sila ni Kyungsoo sa phone. At maya maya pa ay dumating na dila at nagpaalam na ito sakanya. 

“Love you, maya nalang ulit” at pagkatapos ay binaba nya ang phone nya at nakita naman nyang nakapasok na ang mga kaibigan nyang si Joy, Yeri, Irene at Wendy. 

“Ayoko na nga dito, bitter ako sa mga may jowa” si Joy na nagkunwari pang aalis.

“Joy walang cure sa ganya, maghanap ka nalang ng jowa, mamaya ikabaliw mo pa yan” si Irene na suot suot nanaman ang cold nyang face at dumerecho sa kusina para ilagay ang binili nilang mga pagkain.

“Onga Joy mamaya magpalit pa ng pangarap tong si Seulgi at maging psychiatrist pa, para lang mapagaing ka” si Yeri na may dala dalang mga alak ay nilagay ito sa ref para mamaya.

“Joy naman bat kailangan maging bitter eh di mo naman sila laging nakikita at lagi ka namang busy” si Wendy na niyakap si Seul bago pumunta sa kusina para tulungan si Irene. 

“Alam mo kase Joy retohan nalang kita, si Jongin diba sabi ko sayo single yon” si Seul na hinila na si Joy papunta sa sala dahil mukha itong nagtatampo sa mga pinagsasabi ng mga kaibigan nya. 

“Ang bully nyo ha, pero ayoko dun sa Kai mukhang fuckboy eh” nagsidatingan naman si Iren, Wendy at Yeri na may dala ng pagkain at softdrink. Mayamay pa sila mag iinuman bago sila umalis. 

Kumain na sila at nagkwentuhan, kinamusta nila si Seul at Yeri sa pag-aaral nila dahil silang dalawa nalang ang naiwang nag-aaral dahil kumuha muna si Seul ng Pre-Med course, samantalang si Yeri ay ang pinakabata sa kanilang lima. 

“Curious lang ako Seul, since laging nandito jowa mo, nag  _ ‘ano’ _ na kayo no? “ napaubo naman silang apat sa tanong ni Joy. 

“Ano ba yan Ligaya ang kalat ha” si Yeri na nasamhid sa iniinom nyang juice.

“Curious din ako” mas nagulat sila sa sinabing yon ni Irene, nakatitig lang ang apat skanya.

“What, curious din kayo wag nyong lokohin sarili nyo” sagot ni Irene sa mga titig nila salanya. 

Napa ehem naman silang talo, at di alam ni Seulgi isasagot nya dahil nahihiya sya.

“Seul wag kang mahiya, lahat tayo dadarating sa ganyang point, okay” Joy said 

“Well yes, but don’t worry nagtetake ako ng pills at may protection” Seulgi answered 

“Okay please wala nang follow-up questions unahan ko na kayo, may bata tayong kasama dine” tukoy ni Wendy kay Yeri at nakatingin kay Joy na ready ng magtanong pa tungkol  _ ‘sa bagay na yon’ _

“Yes mommy Weendy” si joy na inirapan pa si Wendy

“Hanapan nyo na kase ng jowa yan” pang-aasar ni Irene kay Joy

“Hoy Irene ha kanina ka pa, pag ikaw nainlove tatawanan kita ha!” 

“Tara na nga’t uminom na tayo para naman marelax ng tuluyan itong si Seul” si Yeri na tumayo na at kumuha ng alak sa fridge ni Seulgi. 

They spend the afternoon teasing and laughing while holding a can of beer in their hands at maya maya din ay umalis na sila dahil magrereview pa si Seul para sa finals nila this week. Mejo naparami sya ng inom kaya nahihilo sya ng konti having nagbabasa ng libro nya nang marinig nyang bumukas ang pinyuan nya at nakita nya si Kyungsoo na may hawak na mga pagkain. Nagulat sya dahil akala nya ay bukas pa ito pupunta sa dorm nya. 

“Hey kain ka muna, kanina ka pa ata nag-aaral dyan” si kyungsoo na hinalikan sya sa noo at nilapag sa lamesa ang mga pagkaing dinala nya. 

“Not really, medyo natagalan ng konti sila Joy dito kaya naparami ang inom namin” nakahiga na sa couch si Seul dahil hilong hilo na sya. Nakita naman ni Kyungsoo iyon at sinarado ang librong nasa tabi nya at binuhat si Seul para ihatid sa kwarto nya. 

Naramdaman naman ni Seulgi ang malambot nyang kama at niyakap si Kyungsoo na nasa tabi nito, lasing ito pero alam nya ang ginagawa nya. 

She starts to reach his lips at starts kissing him deeply, Kyungsoo pulled her away for a second. 

“Hey aren’t you going to review later, magpahinga ka muna para makapagreview ka” 

“Bukas nalang yon, ito ang pahinga ko, ang halikan ka” Seulgi starts kissing him again and they shared a passionate night together. 

Nagising si Seulgi dahil sa amoy ng fried rice, nakita nya na wala na si Kyungsoo sa tabi nya kaya naman bumangon na sya at naligo na at nag-asikaso para pumasok. Sakto naman na paglabas nya ng kwarto ay tapos ng magluto si Kyungsoo at nagtimpla ng kape para sa kanilang dalawa. 

"Hmm sarap pwede ng mag asawa ha,naks" biro ni Seulgi Kay Kyungsoo

"Why? gusto mo na bang magpakasal? alam mo naman na di pa ako handa diba"

Napansin nyang naging seryoso ang mukha nito pagkabanggit nya nun. Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ay di pa daw handa ito para sa mga ganong bagay kaya naman pag magtatalik sila ay di nila laging kinakalimutan ang protection. Napaisip naman sya kung gumamit ba sila kagabi dahil di na nya tanda sa sobrang lasing nito.

_ 'Inom nalang ako mamaya ng pills' _

After they had breakfast, Kyungsoo left first dahil may rehearsals pa sila, at si Seulgi ay nag-asikaso na para pumasok, pa-lock palang sya ng dorm nya ng tumawag si Yeri sa kanya.

"Sis ang aga ha, bakit?" tinago na nya ang susi sa bag nya at kinuha ang mga libro nya na nilagay nya sa sahig. 

"Seul, wag kang lalabas okay!" Nagtaka naman si Seul kung bakit ayaw syang palabasin ni Yeri.

"Hoy Yeri may klase pa ako bakit ako di lalabas ha, aber?" nagsimula na syang maglakad pababa ng hagdan. 

"Di kaba nagtitingin ng Facebook ha, trending ka sis, alam na ng mga fans ni Kyungsoo na ika Yung jowa nya Kaya pinagpipyestahan Ka nila sa internet" napatigil si Seul sa pagbaba sa hagdan ng may marinig sya sa baba na bulong ng mga babaeng hinahanap sya.

Tumago sya sa isang sulok at pinatayan muna si Yeri at tumawagkay Kyungsoo pero hindi Ito sumasagot sa mga tawag nya kaya bumalik muna sya sa kwarto nya nagtago sa loob ng isang araw.

Lumipas ang mga araw na ganon ang nangyari sa kanya, lagi syang sinusundo ni Joy at nagdidisguise para di sya masugod ng mga fans ni Kyungsoo.

Tinawagan na sya ni Kyungsoo at sinabi na palamigin lang muna ang sitwasyon.

_ 'pero hanggang kailan, dahil habang pinapalamig ang sitwasyon ay ako ang naaapektuhan' _

It's getting worse dahil kahit ang mga raket nya ay naapektuhan na rin, dahil ayaw daw nilang magambala sila ng mga fans ni Kyungsoo ay tatanggalin nalang daw sya sa trabaho.

Hindi na nya alam ang gagawin nya kaya nagtago sya sa dorm nya ng isang linggo at walang kinausap sa mga kaibigan nya even si Kyungsoo, buti nalang ay tapos na ang finals week nila sa Med school kaya naman okay lang na umabsent muna sya. Dahil di nya kaya na laging nagtatago.

Lagi syang nahihilo at naduduwal nitong mga nakaraang araw, sya na isang med student ay iba na ang pakiramdam nya sa mga sintomas na ito kaya naman tinawagan nya si Irene para bumili ng PT, sinabi naman nya dito ang dahilan kung bakit sya nagpabili.

Narinig nyang bumukas ang pinto at di nya ineexpect na disasama ni Irene ang tatlo pa nyang kaibigan.

"Eto na, magtest ka na, lima yan para sure tayo sa magiging resulta" si Irene na inabot sa kanya ang maliit na paper bag.

Nagpunta naman sya ng cr at kabadong tinignan ang limang PT na nilagyan nya ng ihi nya. At lahat ng yon ay positive. Di nya alam kung matutuwa ba sya o hindi dahil sa sitwasyon nila ni Kyungsoo ngayon and the fact na ayaw pa ni Kyungsoo na magkapamilya.

"Seul, anuna, hinigop ka na ba dyanng inidoro ha"

"hoy Joy anuba"

"wag nga kayong maingay dyan Joy at Yeri pinapakinggan ko baka ano nang nangyari sa kanya sa loob, mamaya nahimatay na yun sa sobrang kaba"

"ang OA Wanda ha"

Narinig nya ang mga kaibigan nyang nag aantay sa labas, kaya naman lumabas na sya at tumitig sa mga kaibigan nya.

"Magiging ninang na kayo" pilit na ngiti nya sa kanila, nakita naman nyang sobrang saya ng mga kaibigan nya.

She wish na ganto din ang magiging reaksyon ni Kyungsoo pag sinabi nya Ito, and thinking na hindi magiging masaya si Kyungsoo sa balitang iyon ay napaiyak nalang sya,na ikinagulat ng mga kaibigan nya.

"Sis, bat parang di naman tears of joy nararamdaman namin sa iyak mo ha" si Joy na naiiyak na din.

"Wait don't tell me di pa sya ready sa ganyang bagay, then why binuntis ka nya" inis na sabi ni Irene

"Ako talaga may kasalanan, I forgot to take my pills these past few days dahil sa nangyari, it's all my fault"

"Why don't you try to tell him baka matanggap nya" si Wanda na hinahagod ang likod nya

"Onga malay mo naman baka dahil dyan ay matanggap nya diba"

After her friends calm her down, iniwanan muna nila ito mag isa sa dorm nya para makapag isip.

Di nya pa din alam kung paaano nya sasabihin kay Kyungsoo na buntis sya. After hours na malalim syang nag iisip ay dumating si Kyungsoo na nakacap at nakadisguise dahil marami pa ring fans ang sumusunod sa kanila.

Niyakap naman nila ang isa't isa ng sobrang tagal dahil ilang araw silang di nagkita. Naghahanap ng lakas ng loob si Seulgi kung paano nya sasabihin kay Kyungsoo na buntis sya.

Kyungsoo checks her face "Hey are you okay, bakit mugto yang mata mo? did you cry?” 

"uhmm yes you know medyjo nadala lang ako sa mga nangyayari"

"I'm sorry, hintayin lang natin na lumamig yung issue okay"

Alam nya na kailagan nya nang magdesisyon kung anong gagawin nya at nagdesisyon syang ito ang gawin. 

"Hintay? na naman? Kyungsoo nawala Yung mga raket ko, tapos malapit na graduation namin, hanggang kelan ako maghihintay, bakit Hindi nalang natin sabihin na magkarelasyon nga tayo" 

Hindi nya gusting magalit pero ito ang kailangan para mapadali ang lahat. 

"Seul, hindi pa pwede dahil inaantay pa namin ang contract signing namin sa entertainment na matagal na naming gustong makuha"

Ito ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw nyang sabihin ang pagbubuntis nya dahil ayaw nyang sirain ang pangarap ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ang hirap mo namang mahalin Kyungsoo, dami kong kaagaw sayo, pangarap mo, pati mga fans mo. Gusto ko lang naman na mahalin ka eh"

"Seul naman, don't say that, you're my top priority'

Seulgi starts to cry. "No you're not, please let's just end this nalang, it's the easiest way para maging maayos ang lahat"

"Di ako papayag, walang maghihiwalay okay, magiging maayos din to"

"Habang ako nagaantay dito sayo, sa atin? nakakapagod magtago Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo hugged her tight and almost crying too. "I'm sorry Kyungsoo, just leave please wag na lang natin pahirapan sarili natin"

Binitawan na sya ni Kyungsoo at umalis na Ito ng dorm nya, pagkaalis nito ay dun na sya naiyak ng sobra. Alam nyang magiging mahirap ang kahaharapin nya, but she think she will do good, she needs to. 

And as for Kyungsoo and her, masyadong malabo ang forever para sa kanila. And she knows na kaya syang ipaglaban ni Kyungsoo but she don't want her and the baby to be the reason para magulo ang mga pangarap niya. 

Pagkagraduate nya, nagdecide syang lumayo, at magstay kung nasaan si Joy, nung una ayaw nya pa na pumayag na si Joy ang gagastos ng hospital needs nya pero nagpumilit ito. Dun na rin nya pinagpatuloy ang pag-aaral nya para maging isang doktor.

Pinangalanan nyang Sol ang baby boy nya short for  _ 'Solomon' _ na galing sa kanta nila Kyungsoo nung umamin Ito sakanya.

Ang huling balita nya Kay Kyungsoo ay nakuha nila ang contract at sumikat sila. Kaya naman nung Makita nya ulit ito ngayon ay sobrang saya nya na natupad nya ang pangarap nya.

Sya na ang nag-alis ng kamay nila na magkahawak at tumingin kay Jihyun na asawa nito.

"Pakisabi nalang sakanya yung bilin ko ha"

"Okay Doc, bye na po, balik nalang po ulit ako pag manganganak na ako"

"Sige ingat kayo" awkward syang ngumiti sa dalawa at umupo sa office chair nya at pinanood kung Pano alalayan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa nito.

Pagkaalis ng dalawa ay napahawak sya sa puso nya na parang nasasaktan, dinaluhan naman sya ni Yeri na nasa gilid nito.

"Sobra talaga si tadhana maglaro no? Imagine ikaw pa mismo ang magpapaanak sa asawa nya"

Did she regret na iniwan nya Ito? _ 'no dahil natupad ang pangarap nya'  _ pero sobra syang nasasaktan dahil alam nya na hanggang dun nalang talaga iyon at kailangan na nya itong kalimutan.

"Sasabihin mo ba sakanya?" tanong sa kanya ni Yeri na kahit sya ay di nya alam ang isasagot. 

Hanggang sa makauwi sya ng condo nila, naabutan nyang naglalaro si Irene at ang anak nya ng mga toys nito.

"Sol, nandito na si mommy"

"Babi! I missed you!"

Sol is now 5 years old, Babi ang tawag nya dito, slang para sa 'baby'. She hugged and kissed him repeatedly.

"Hey kumain at nagbath na yan, I did a good job I know"

Seulgi laugh "Oo alam ko kaya sobrang thank you, si Wanda ba ang bantay bukas?"

"Oo, magbebake bake lang bukas ang mga yan" Irene na nakikipaglaro ng lego kay Sol.

"Irene, I saw him in the hospital earlier, we saw him"

Nagtaka naman sya kung sino ang tinutikoy ni Seulgi nang marealize nya kung sino iyon.

"hala, anong nangyari, sinabi mo ba sakanya"

"No, he has a family already at pasyente ko yung asawa nya"

"Wow, what a small world, sasabihin mo ba?"

"I don't know" napatingin sya sa anak nyang masayang naglalaro sa harap nya "Hindi ko alam kung gusto nya dahil, ni minsan ay di nya ako tinanong tungkol sa daddy nya"

Nagkwentuhan pa sila ng konti at maya maya din ay umalis na si Irene, nakita naman nyang inaantok na si Sol kaya binuhat na nya Ito at hiniga sa kama nya. Nagtimpla sya ng gatas para dito at sinamahan sa kama ang anak.

"Babi, did you ever wonder kung nasaan ang daddy mo?"

"No mommy" iling na sabi nito sakanya.

"Why?"

"Because, I saw you one time na umiiyak ka and you call his name on your dreams"

She remembers that, kaya pala nung time na yun ay niyakap sya ng mahigpit ng anak nya.

Nakita nalang nya nakatulog na ang anak nya. And dahil dun ay late na syang nakatulog, iniisip nya kung sasabihin nya na o hindi, well kailangan nya talagang malaman but there's something na pumipigil sa kanya pero di nya alam kung ano.

Weeks have passed at naging busy si Seulgi dahil marami syang pasyenteng manganganak, kasama na dito si Jihyun.

Naghanda na Ito para sa susunod nyang papaanakin at, nakita nyang nasa hallway ng hospital si Kyungsoo na paikot ikot, halatang kinakabahan para sa asawa nya.

She passed him at papasok palang sya ng ER nang may humawak sa kamay nya, nagulat sya nang makita na si Kyungsoo ito.

"Hey please take good care of her and our baby"

"Don't worry sir, it will be a safe delivery" Seulgi replied at pumasok na sa ER

Naging mahirap ang delivery ni Jihyun dahil masyadong malaki ang baby na ilalabas nila, after 2 hours ay nailabas na nya ang baby boy nila.

Nagpahinga muna sya dahil mamaya ay may papaanakin pa sya. Dumaan muna sya sa Nursery room at nakita ang baby nila Jihyun, after she looked at that child, she made her decision at nag text sa mga kaibigan nya kung ano ang desisyon nya at pinuntahan _ si Kyungsoo. _

"Can I talk to you, saglit lang naman"

Lumabas sila ng room ni Jihyun at tahimik lang si Seulgi na nakatitig kay Kyungsoo.

"uhmm ano kase, may dapat kang malaman"

"Ano yun”

Matagal syang natahimik bago sya nakasagot."First congrats sa baby NYO at, gusto ko lang malaman mo…na ito yung mga kailangang mo bilhin para sa asawa at anak mo" at binigay nya dito ang listahan ng mga gamot na kailangan ng asawa nya. Umalis na sya pagkabigay nito sa kanya.

After she looked at their baby earlier na-realize nya na, that baby need the attention and care right now kaya ayaw nya na magkaroon ng problema pag sinabi nya pa iyon sakanya.

Siguro nung una na hindi nya sinabi ang totoo ay matatawag nga syang duwag pero ngayon na hindi nya ulit sinabi ay siguro naging duwag nga ulit sya pero ginawa nya ito for the sake of everybody. 

She knows na sa takdang panahon malalaman ni Kyungsoo ang lahat, but not now.

And as for her love for Kyungsoo, alam nyang masaya na ito sa iba pero for her sya pa din ang  _ Solomon _ nya na  _ ‘kahit mawala pa sya, ang damdamin nya ay nasa kanya pa din’  _

**THE END**

  
  



	5. 04. Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and B have been best friends for a long time, but lately Person A has been feeling...different. | "I've always wondered about you"  
>  **GENRE:** Romance, Fluff, Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Kyungsoo and Yeri have been best friends their entire lives, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. But what would happen when they start to fall for each other – but in different chapters of their lives? Will their friendship be able to power through into a romantic relationship, or are they fated to stay best friends?

“It’s time” someone from the technical booth whispered to her. 

Yeri was waiting beside the stage – if you looked at her, you would think she was fully prepared and excited for what was coming next. 

Everything was in place -- Yeri was wearing a stunning dress, her hair was up in a bun that helped frame her beautiful face, she was holding the mic, and she looked like she was swaying along to the slow jazz song playing in the background. The sight seemed to be perfect! But in reality it was damn far from it.

Yeri was stressed and internally screaming while waiting by the stage. She knew she looked the part, but her mind seemed to travel a hundred miles a minute. She wasn’t just holding the mic – she was gripping on it and twisting it as if she was twisting the bundle of nerves she felt in her stomach right now. And no she was not swaying along to the music, she was pacing – frantically pacing sideways trying to remember everything she wrote last night.

She knew that she was going to deliver this speech months ago, but she couldn’t understand why her nerves decided to kick in last minute. 

_Huh maybe this is what it feels like to get cold feet_ , she thought.

 _Ano ba Yeri! Nag-ready ka kagabi pa, months ago pa. Nakayanan mo nga yung ceremony kanina, ano pa kaya itong speech lang. Ngayon kapa kakabahan eh tapos na nga yung main event. Kaya mo ‘to!_ , and with that, she ascended the stage.

 **Clink, clink** was the sound that came from Yeri’s champagne-filled glass as she lightly. She was now standing center stage with all eyes on her -- looking anywhere but the middle, she took another deep breath and finally spoke.

“Hi everyone! Alam niyo na pero my name is Yeri. First off, gusto ko mag thank you sainyo for coming today. It’s a very special day and having everyone here today makes it all the better. Actually, hindi ko alam bakit nga ba ako yung magdedeliver ng speech na ito, eh as you know chichika lang ako diba?” this earned a round of laughter from the audience. 

Yeri started to relax a little and it gave her courage. There seated at the middle, she locked eyes with the main man for tonight’s event. 

The person she knew her whole life.  
The person who knew her better than she knew herself.   
The person who was always there for her.   
The person she would do anything for.   
The person she wanted to spend her future with.   
Her bestfriend.   
Her first love.   
Her, **_Kyungsoo_ **.

He was wearing a crisp all-white suit, with his hair brushed up exposing his forehead – Yeri loved this look on him because along with it came the biggest smile, and amazing eyes. She has seen that familiar set of eyes and lips countless of times, and today both seemed to shine brighter. He gave her a thumbs up, a sign of encouragement they both knew so well. 

Yeri was nervous but the moment their eyes met all her worries went out the window. She was there for him, and when he smiled at her she knew exactly what to say. _Why did I even worry? It’s him, the same Kyungsoo, my bestfriend, the love of my life_. 

“I’m here to talk about the best person I know, the person who understands me better than I do 95% of the time, the man of the day rather, Mr. Kyungsoo Do” Yeri said while giving her most genuine smile. 

The crowd erupted into a flurry of applause and cheers, he shyly stood up and bowed at both sides. He looked at you once again before seating back down. He hated being the center of attention and you were aware, but he deserves it – especially for tonight. 

\---

**_PART 1: FIRST ENCOUNTER_ **

**_JUNE 2009_ ** **_  
_** **_5_** ** _th_ ** **_GRADE_ ** **_  
  
_**

Yeri and her family have just moved into their new home. It was a new neighborhood, new school, new environment. 

_What am I going to do here? I have no friends here. I don’t even know anyone! I don’t want a new school or a new house, I just want to go back._ Yeri’s mind kept repeating these thoughts while she was seated by the window of her new room. 

Her parents were aware that Yeri was struggling with all the changes they sprung up on her. It was all to sudden and they knew something needed to be done to help their daughter adjust. This was where Kyungsoo and his family played a role.

 _The new neighbors are here_ , Kyungsoo thought when he saw the moving van park across their house. This would explain why his mother was franctically running around their home since this morning. Kyungsoo couldn’t understand it, _Why make a fuss over someone moving in next door? It wasn’t like they were going to live together._

While watching his new neighbors, he saw her. She was wearing a white flowy dress, her hair up in a ponytail, and she was holding a turtle plushie in one hand. Kyungsoo could not see her face because her back was turned towards him, but in that moment all he wanted was for the little girl to turn around and smile.

“Kyungsoo anak, magbihis ka” it was a little past 6pm when his mother entered his room. “Wear something nice anak, we’re going to have dinner with our new neighbors across the street”, she said excitedly.

“Ma, wala pa nga silang isang araw. Baka naman hindi pa sila ready mag-receive ng bisita” he reasoned out.

“Family friend ko si Tita Eve mo don, when we found out na sila yung lilipat we planned na to have this dinner. We still talk pero I haven’t seen her in so long kaya we decided to do this, may daughter siya na same age sayo Kyung” his mother said. 

_Kaya naman pala hindi mapakali mula kaninang umaga si Mama, family friend pala niya yung bagong lipat. Hmm, guess I get to meet her tonight,_ he thought while rummaging through his wardrobe for something to wear that would not get him in trouble with his mom.

***DING DONG***

Yeri heard her mom answer the door while she was coming down from her room. She was told they were going to have guests around 30 minutes ago. 

“Dinner with the neighbors anak, family friend ko kasi si Tita Lyn and first time uli naming magkikita after a while” was what her mom told her.

She was not halfway done with unpacking her stuff, but she knew how much her mother loved catching up with her friends – hence the importance of this dinner. She never imagined that her mother could fix their living and dining area within half a day of moving in but surprise, surprise she was able to do it.

The guests along with her parents were now in the living room waiting for her, she greeted them with a bow and then she saw him. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up until his elbows. He paired it with jeans making him look crisp and relaxed at the same time, -- but what really caught Yeri’s attention was his smile because it was beautiful and sincere. She immediately looked away, careful not to expose the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. 

Thankfully, Yeri’s mother invited them to eat at that exact moment. 

Dinner went by smoothly, the adults had fun sharing stories about Kyungsoo and Yeri’s childhood. Having seated across from each other, they had no choice but to talk to each other.

Kyungsoo thought it was going to be awkward and difficult because he knew how shy he could get with people he had just met, but with Yeri it was different. She seemed shy at first, but as their conversation kept going he could see how relaxing and refreshing it was to talk to her. Yeri has a bright and charming personality which made Kyungsoo want to get to know her better, _Sana natutuwa din siya habang kausap niya ako_.

 _Ang cute naman nitong si Kyungsoo, halatang kinakabahan din siya – at least hindi naman pala ako lang_ Yeri thought while listening to Kyungsoo talk about his school. At the start of this academic year Yeri would be attending the same school as Kyungsoo and she was grateful to know at least one person before her first day as “the new girl”.

As they were saying goodbye for the night, Kyungsoo surprised himself when he asked Yeri a question.

“Ah Yeri, gusto mo bang sabay na tayo pumasok on Monday?”

“I would love that Kyungsoo, sorry ha baka feeling mo may alaga ka tuloy” Yeri lowered her head.

“Hindi no! Haha, baka nga ikaw pa mag-alaga sakin kapag nakilala mo na mga kaklase natin, daanan kita ng 6:30 am? Sorry naglalakad lang kasi ako papasok since malapit lang naman, pero we can ride a tricycle if gusto mo”

“No. Gusto ko rin yung naglalakad, exercise na rin haha. Thank you Kyungsoo”

“Call me Kyung na lang. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you, Kyung. Good night and sana nag-enjoy ka sa dinner”

“Good night Yeri” he said before walking off and entering his house across the street.

 _I guess this new place is not so bad after all_ , Yeri thought as she closed their door behind her, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

\--

**_PART 2: I COULD NEVER_ **

**_FEBRUARY 2014_ ** **_  
_** **_3_** ** _RD_ ** **_YEAR HIGH SCHOOL_ ** **_  
  
_**

“Ang tanga tanga ko Kyung!” Yeri was crying. They were in her room seated side by side on her bed. They were sharing a pint of ice cream – more like Yeri was eating the ice cream while Kyung was holding it for her, he did not complain though because he knew ice cream would make her feel better.

It was Saturday night and Yeri’s parents were out of town. The Kims trusted their children enough to stay together – they been best friends for years now, and besides the Dos were right across the street. They could have stayed in Kyungsoo’s house but Yeri preferred sleeping on her own bed, and now Kyungsoo was glad they stayed here because Yeri would be too shy to cry her heart out in his house.

She had just gotten back from her date with her boyfriend Mark – ex-boyfriend rather because he broke up with her right after the movie ended.

“Alam mo ‘yun? Naniwala ako na we could make it work. I know he’s going off to college soon and wala naman akong issue with having a long-distance relationship with him, pero bakit iniwan pa rin niya ako?

He even gave this entire speech about how it was not a problem between us but a problem between his dreams and his need to be with me! Did you ever think na I pressured him to stay? To choose me over going to his dream university? Kyung alam mong hindi ko ‘yun gusto, pero did I do it? Please tell me the truth” she was full-on sobbing right now and the ice cream has long been forgotten. 

“Hindi Yeri, and I’m being completely honest with you. Mula nung nalaman mo na he got into that University you have been nothing but supportive. Alam kong nahirapan ka na aalis siya, at hindi rin naman ako involved sa relasyon niyo, pero kilala kita Yeri Kim. Hindi mo magagawa ‘yun lalo na sa taong pinapahalagahan mo.” he answered while looking directly at her.

“Kung tatanungin mo ako, natatakot si Mark. Natatakot siya with what the future holds and how his current life will affect that. He is choosing to let go of things he has a control over para may matira siyang control para sa sarili niya. Ayaw ka lang din siguro niyang mahirapan kasi hindi niya siguro kaya yung long-distance thing. 

Pero sobrang gago niya kasi in the process of letting go, he hurt you. He made you doubt the things you’ve shared, and worst of all? He made you feel it was your fault why your relationship had to end.

Ang dami kong sinabi pero ang point ko lang, wala kang kasalanan Yeri, duwag si Mark” he concluded.

Yeri was moved with what Kyungsoo said, he always knew the right thing to say and he was always the person who could make her feel better instantly. Her heart and mind were so happy knowing they were there for each other.

“Salamat Kyung! Pero kingina naman pinaiyak mo ako lalo. Sayang effort ko makipag-match pa ng kulay ng dress sakanya para sa prom natin haha” Yeri joked trying to brighten up the mood while bringing her attention back to the ice cream they were supposedly sharing.

“Eh di ako na lang date mo, tayo na lang mag-match sa Prom” he said softly.

“May date kana eh! Hindi ko naman pwedeng sirain ‘yon para sainyo”

“Wala naman akong date, plano namin nila Sehun magsama-sama sa Prom, pwede ka naman sumama sa amin if ayaw mong ako yung date mo”

“Ano kaba Kyung! It would be an honor na maging date mo for prom, pero pwede pa rin naman tayo makigulo kela Sehun” Yeri said with a smie, she loved how caring Kyung is.

“Sige, Yeri Kim will you be my date for our Junior Prom?” he asked her sincerely.

“Kyungsoo Do, it would be my pleasure” Yeri answered, then shoved an ice cream-filled tablespoon into his mouth.

\--

**_JUNIOR-SENIOR PROM 2014_ **

Today was the day of their Junior Prom – it felt like any other school event for her just a little better because she got the chance to dress up. But for some unknown reason, she felt giddier to get ready for prom. 

_Huh, maybe it’s because I’m going with my friends, and I have my bestfriend as my date._ _Pull yourself together Yeri! Time to get ready na, lagot ka kay Kyung kapag na-late ka sige!_ , she thought to herself while she was staring at her reflection. With one final shrug of her shoulders, she proceeded to the shower. _Time to get ready for prom!_

**7:30 PM**

***DING DONG*** Yeri heard the doorbell. She was nearly done getting ready – she just needed to find the perfect necklace to go with her dress. She chose to go with the necklace Kyungsoo gave her for her birthday this year – it was a silver necklace with a small star pendant hanging on it. It was the perfect piece to go with her dress. 

“Yeri anak, nandito na si Kyung. Ready kana ba?” she heard her mom call from downstairs. 

“Yes ma. Pababa na po, Kyung ‘wag mo ako iwan!” she heard his deep chuckle as a response.

~~

To say that Kyungsoo was nervous would be an understatement, he felt like people could hear how loud his heart was beating. He kept wiping his hand on the side of his dress pants even though they were dry – one thing he was thankful for was that he never got sweaty palms regardless of how nervous he was! _Thank you for that!_ He did feel like his lungs were going to explode with the amount of air he was breathing in though. 

“Kyung ‘wag mo ako iwan!” he heard Yeri scream from her room, he chuckled at that. She was always a few minutes late and usually he would call her out about it, but today he wanted to give her as much time as she needed. He wanted to make tonight perfect for her.

He heard the clicking of heels descending the stairs and his head instantly followed the sound, and the sight before him took his breath away. 

Yeri was wearing a dark blue gown that was cinched at her waist and flowed freely downwards, her hair was curled and placed in a bun at her nape which put more emphasis on her face. Kyungsoo has always thought of Yeri as beautiful and tonight was no exception, she was glowing specially with the biggest smile plastered on her face today. 

“You are beautiful” he said out loud. Yeri looked at him and smiled, she knew he was embarrassed to have said it out loud because of the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Thank you. Ang pogi mo rin sa suit mo, tsaka thank you for wearing a dark blue tie para match tayo! Look oh, I wore yung birthday gift mo sakin. Thank you, Kyung” she was rambling and they both knew it. They could not understand why they were being awkward, thankfully Yeri’s mom wanted to take a bunch of photos so their nerves started to subside a little.

~~

Yeri and Kyungsoo were having the time of their lives. It was the only prom they were going to experience during their highschool days – their school had this weird tradition of only having a prom every other year with both the juniors and seniors celebrating together so with that, they decided to enjoy it as much as they can.

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for, it’s party time!” the senior representative announced which was followed by a string of screams and soon everyone was on their feet dancing and roaming around.

Kyungsoo and Yeri – together with their friends all headed to the dance floor. They were jumping, dancing, and singing along to whichever song the DJ decided to play. Whenever they would look at each other, a huge smile would be seen on both of their faces. It was indeed a night to remember. 

Yeri held Kyungsoo’s hand the entire time and he felt like his heart was going to explode. Kyungsoo liked Yeri, his friends knew about it but he never told Yeri. A conversation he had with Sehun from a few months came back to him,

_“Kyung, alam naman nating may gusto ka kay Yeri. Bestfriends din naman kayo so kilalang-kilala mo siya. Hindi ko alam bakit ayaw mo sabihin sakanya”, Sehun reasoned out to him for the nth time._

_“May boyfriend nga yung tao. Tsaka ayoko masira yung pagkakaibigan namin. May tiwala ako kay Yeri, pero sa sarili ko hindi masyado”_

_“Hay nako Kyung. Isang araw maaalala mo ‘tong usapan natin, kapag nangyari ‘yon promise mo saking aamin ka sakanya ha?”_

_“Oo sige promise peksman cross my heart! Kapag bigla ko na lang naalala habang kasama ko si Yeri, aamin ako sakanya”_

He didn’t know if it was fate playing a game, but as he looked at Yeri at that moment he wanted to tell her how he felt – not as a means to confuse her or pressure her but just to let her know.

“Hey, gusto mo lumabas sandali? Pahangin tayo tsaka may sasabihin sana ako” he asked her while they were getting drinks after a round of dancing.

”Sure! Fresh air would be heaven ngayon. Don tayo sa garden?” she said and Kyung nodded telling her to lead the way.

Once outside, they sat at one of the benches. She was drinking her punch and looking up at the sky while he was staring at her and debating whether to go through with his plan or not. She turned to him and said,

“Kyung, thank you for tonight ha. Alam kong being my date wasn’t part of your original plan pero I’m glad we became dates today. Sobrang nag-enjoy ako and alam kong I wouldn’t have had as much fun with anyone else” she smiled at him and offered her glass for a toast.

“Ano nga pala yung sasabihin mo?” Yeri tilted her head sideways which always meant her curiosity was on high alert. 

“Ah, kasi ano Yeri. Hindi ko talaga planado ‘to, bigla ko kasi naisip yung usapan namin ni Sehun ayun tuloy, pero ayoko naman makagulo sa’yo, siyempre gusto ko okay ka” Kyungsoo continued to spout random sentences and he couldn’t look at her directly.

“Kyung!” Yeri said and held Kyungsoo’s face to make him face her. “Hindi kita magets, kalma. Now start ulit”

“Yeri, alam ko we’ve been friends for so long, and alam mo namang I would never pressure you into something na ayaw mo diba?” he looked straight at her and she nodded as a response.

“Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin sa’yo pero I’ve never had the courage to do so and ayaw ko kasing i-risk yung friendship. Malaki ang tiwala ko sa’yo, pero sa sarili ko hindi. Natakot akong sabihin sa’yo before kasi hindi pa ako ready na malaman mo. Bakit biglaan ngayon? Hindi ko rin alam Yeri, pero I just know that I have to tell you.

Please tandaan mo na I am not expecting anything, and wala talaga akong other motives apart from I want you to know the truth.” He took a break from his speech and this time he was no longer looking at her, he was looking up at the stars.

“Kyung, are you saying na …” Yeri trailed off.

“I like you Yeri. At alam kong you just got out of a relationship, pero I just want you to know. Matagal ko na ring alam na I have feelings for you, and you do not have to force yourself to like me. Sobrang saya ko na I’m your bestfriend and I get to be that person for life” Kyungsoo said with a soft smile on his lips. He did not know what reaction he would get from Yeri but he was happy to have told her.

After a moment of silence between them, he decided to look at her. She had tears in her eyes, Kyungsoo panicked and immediately wiped away her tears.

“Shit Yeri, bakit ka umiiyak? May mali ba akong nagawa? Shit!”

“Gago, wala kang maling ginawa. Kaya ako umiiyak kasi you did everything right” she said. Kyungsoo was confused and Yeri could clearly see that.

“You’re my bestfriend Kyung, and sobrang thankful ako kasi I know na hindi mo talaga ako i-pressure into liking you after that confession. You are special for me and I hope you know that, but I can’t say na I like you the same way right now. 

I’m still trying to figure out a lot of things alam mo ‘yun, and I haven’t fully healed from Mark. You are one of the best people in my life, and ayaw kong maging rebound ka ng kahit sino, lalo na kung ako. I could never do that, specially not to you.” Yeri told Kyungsoo while tears continued to stream down her face.

“I know, Yeri. I just wanted you to know, ako pa rin naman bestfriend mo diba?” 

“Wala namang iba, Kyung. Thank you”

With that Kyungsoo stood up from the bench, extended his hand for Yeri to take, and they headed back inside. The rest of the night went by with them enjoying but having these lingering thoughts in their minds. 

_I could never._

\---

  
  


**_PART 3: WE WOULD NOT_ **

**_MARCH 2015_ ** **_  
_** **_4_ ****_H_ ** **_YEAR HIGH SCHOOL_ ** **_  
  
_**

“You are now officially graduates! Congratulations!” were the Prinicpal’s last words before the entire crowd erupted into excited screams. Graduation caps were thrown into the air creating a sea of white in the air. Hugs, tears, and photos were shared between friends and classmates.

It was Kyungsoo and Yeri’s graduation day. Their four years in high school were finally over, another chapter of their lives has reached its ending, allowing room for a new chapter to begin. Kyungsoo was seated on stage being the Class Valedictorian, with Yeri seated at the front row. Their eyes met, and they shared a sweet smile together. 

After the ceremony, their families met up at the school grounds for a round of pictures. Kyungsoo and Yeri were still the same bestfriends, but something changed between them and most of their friends also noticed it.

_“Alam niyo, ang weird niyo nang dalawa. Pareho pa rin kayo pero parang mas aware kayo sa isa’t-isa ngayon? Tapos minsan awkward kayo”_

_“Nagliligawan naba kayo?”_

_“Nag-away ba kayo before this acad year?”_

_“Mas cute kayo ngayong dalawa”_

A lot of questions were asked but they just brushed it off. They both knew what changed, during the summer break before their senior year, Yeri confessed to Kyungsoo.

_“Kyung, may sasabihin ako” she said during one of the lazy afternoons they shared. They were in Yeri’s living room laying down on the floor beside each other._

_“Shoot” he simply answered._

_“I like you too, Kyung” she could not look at him._

_Kyungsoo was shocked and immediately looked at Yeri. It’s been 3 months since he confessed his feelings and he really was not expecting anything._

_“Hindi ko rin ma-explain okay? Pero I just know that I like you. Kaso, hindi ko alam if ready ba tayo both for something more” Yeri aired her concern. These thoughts have been haunting her ever since she realized that she did in fact like Kyungsoo in return._

_“Hindi ko rin alam Yeri. Natatakot din ako, pero masaya ako na we like each other” he said with a soft smile._

_“Pero one thing na I know ay gusto ko kung itutuloy man natin ito, ay sigurado at handa tayo pareho” Kyungsoo looked at Yeri again, wanting to see her reaction._

_“Ayaw ko rin magmadali Kyung, alam ko ang cliché pero are you against us being in a mutual understanding muna pero not a relationship yet? Parang we’re in the dating stage skip the whole getting to know each other part” she asked him._

_“I’d love to date you Yeri. Okay naman ako sa M.U., it allows us time to figure everything out, maintain the friendship, and like each other. I like you Yeri Kim”_

_“I like you Kyungsoo Do”_

_They said to each other while smiling and holding each other’s hand._

After that, school started, and they were happy. It was senior year which made every moment precious. For Kyungsoo and Yeri, they believed that nothing much changed between them but people around them thought otherwise. They stayed in the dating stage for the entire academic year and things were going well for them – until the announcement for college admissions and graduation came knocking.

Kyungsoo got offered an opportunity to study abroad for college, while Yeri got into her dream university in Manila. Were they happy for each other? No doubt about it and they were more than ready to be supportive – but this became the biggest hurdle in their relationship.

~~

A week after the ceremony, it was Kyungsoo’s last day before he had to leave for abroad. His family was going with him and they wanted to settle in early before he had to go to university. That night, Yeri and Kyungsoo stayed in his room, he had a balcony and they loved to hang out there when they needed to think, tonight being the most important time.

“Kyung, I’m going to miss you so much. Ngayon ko lang naisip how much I rely on you pala talaga haha” Yeri was looking far away, and Kyungsoo knew she was thinking about the future and not just tomorrow.

“Ako rin naman Yeri. I don’t even remember how I was before we became friends haha. I still remember the first time I saw you though, you were wearing this white dress tapos hawak mo yung turtle plushie mo” he said with a smile. 

Both of them were enveloped in silence once again, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. The next thing Kyungsoo heard were silent sobs coming from Yeri, he did not notice but he also had tears streaming down his face. They looked at each other and upon seeing the other crying, they both chuckled. Yeri laid her head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, while Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around her.

“I’m sorry Kyung. Kung mas maaga ko lang na-realize yung feelings ko para sa’yo maybe we could have been together. Maybe things could have gone differently” Yeri said in between sobs.

“Hindi Yeri. I don’t want you to apologize for your feelings ever! Oo baka nga things would have gone differently, pero you know what? I don’t want it to be different. What we have is special, and I would not want it to go any other way. I like you and you are my bestfriend. 

Sorry din Yeri ha? I did not have the chance to court you properly. Nung nalaman ko kasing aalis ako, I knew I couldn’t do that to you –make you wait or at least make you feel na may deadline yung relationship natin” Kyungsoo continued.

“Naiintindihan ko Kyung. Ayaw ko rin naman maramdaman mo na it’s your responsibility to put things aside for me. I want you to pursue your dreams nang walang guilt or holdbacks! Focus on your life and dreams Kyung! You will always be my bestfriend naman regardless kung nasaan ka” she replied.

“Ikaw rin Yeri ha? Alam kong you got into your dream University and sobrang proud ko sa’yo. Alam ko rin na passionate ka about the course you took, so I want you to enjoy your college years. Update mo ako about anything, na para bang magkasama pa rin tayo.

Nasa point na tayo ng buhay natin na we are making these crucial life decisions and marami pang darating. I can’t be there with you physically, pero alam mo namang I am always here for you diba? We are choosing different paths and following our dreams. We forgone love and a romantic relationship because we would not want to hold each other back. Maybe someday, we can be together pero for now we would not be” as he said this, he hugged Yeri tighter than he ever has. This was their goodbye for now, and it bittersweet.

_We would not._

\--

**_PART 4: OLD FRIENDS_ **

**_PRESENT TIME_ ** **_  
_** **_Kyungsoo’s Wedding_ **

“Naalala ko the moment you came back from studying and working abroad. We kept in touch all those years pero that was the first time I saw you again after high school. You asked me to meet you doon sa favorite nating coffee place, nagulat tayo both na same pa rin yung menu and taste nun favorites natin.

We talked for ilang hours non diba? I did not feel like years since we last saw each other, instead it felt like a day ka lang nawala haha. We realized a lot of things changed over the years, pero yung bond and connection natin remained the same”, Yeri had tears now, she told herself she would not cry while delivering this speech but her emotions got the better of her. This was Kyungsoo we were talking about, of course she was going to be emotional.

“After a while, you shared the main reason we met that day – it’s the same reason we are here today. My bestfriend was going to get married, and you asked me to be by your side while you go on this journey. I remember what you told me,” Yeri proceeded to square her shoulders trying to imitate Kyungsoo as best as she could. 

Lowering her voice she said, “I’m asking this from you Yeri kasi you know me better than anyone apart from Mama and my soon-to-be wife, if I was going to trust anyone to take care of me, specially before my wedding it would be you – sorry na lang sa ibang friends ni Kyung, ako talaga number one” she said which earned a loud string of laughter from everyone.

As Yeri was preparing to say her final piece, she looked straight at Kyungsoo because she knew this part was solely for him. 

“Kyung, I know how much you love your wife, family, and friends. You are passionate about everything you do, isa ka sa pinaka considerate na taong kilala ko, and you never cease to amaze me, this time naman you get to show someone else how incredible you are. I love you Kyung! I will always be your bestfriend, ready to support you in any way. Para naman sa bago kong friend, Wendy thank you for loving Kyungsoo. Congratulations to the newlyweds, I wish you have a happy life. Cheers!” Yeri said as she raised her glass.

After her speech, more people gave their talks, videos were played, and then the dancing began. Yeri stood at the sidelines, watching and observing everything. The newlywed couple was in the middle of the dancefloor having the time of their lives with a few guests dancing along, it was a beautiful sight.

As Yeri was siping her wine, someone came up beside her. 

“Long time no see Yeri!” It was Sehun.

“Huy! Kumusta na? I did not get too see you before the actual wedding. Busy masyado sa trabaho?” she asked.

“Oo eh. Swerte na nga naka-attend pa ako today. Ikaw kumusta?”

“Okay naman! Working na rin dito sa Manila. Busy rin talaga eh.”

“Alam mo, I always thought you and Kyung would end up together. You guys were inseparable nung elementary to high school. Naging M.U pa nga kayo diba! HAHA” he reminisced while sipping his wine.

“For a time, ‘yun rin naisip ko Sehun. But I guess fate has other plans for us. Nung una, we could not be together kasi ayaw ko siyang maging rebound ng ex ko, nung pangalawa naman hindi rin naging possible kasi we would not hold each other back from our dreams. I guess, it just wasn’t meant to be.

Wala naman akong reklamo though, I love being his bestfriend. And most importantly, I love seeing how happy and in love he is right now.” Yeri said while they were both looking at the happy couple. 

She thought of this since the day Kyungsoo broke the news up until today. Yeri and Kyungsoo would always be special for each other and they both knew it. Fate may not have made them a couple, but their friendship would always bring them together. 

Just then, Kyungsoo turned to the side and saw Yeri. They smiled at each other, and he offered his hand for a dance. Yeri turned to Sehun and bid her goodbye before walking slowly towards her bestfriend and accepting his hand.

**THE END**


	6. 05. Point Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are in a long-term relationship but they're on the verge of breaking up.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Yeri knew that heartbreak is messy, heartbreak is loud. But looking at Yixing, she realized it is also silent. Too quiet. Too peaceful that sometimes you wouldn’t even notice its presence.

“ULITIN ko lang, no judgement, ha. Pero dahil sa itlog, Ye? You ran off dahil sa itlog?”

Yeri rolled her eyes. “Sabi ko gusto kong scrambled, pero nilaga niya,” she sighed. “It seems like he doesn’t listen to me anymore”

She can see Irene stifling a laugh. Kahit siya man ay gusto nang tumawa. But thirty minutes ago, she’s convinced that she did the right thing. Running off to Irene’s place and abandoning Yixing alone after throwing a tantrum.  _ Yikes. _

Kumain na kaya ito? 

“Oh, god. What have I done??!” she screamed and buried her face to one of Irene’s many pillows scattered on her sofa. This is like her second home already. No, third. Yixing’s place was her second home. Or maybe first? She’s more comfortable in his small may it be messy place than her own immaculate clean apartment.

Pero ang tagal niya na ring hindi nakakapunta sa apartment ni Yixing.

She had a long day at work, and she was really looking forward to spending the night with him. It’s Friday night, and for once after a long time, she had the weekends off. She doesn’t have to worry about waking up early the next day. 

She’s been planning this for a long time. They’ll watch movies, maybe play around in bed while at it. She missed sleeping beside him, his arms wrapped around her while he tells her stories about his friends or the many adventures of his cat. What matters is his voice lulling her to sleep. 

She missed him. She’s been tied up with her work that she cannot remember the last time they spent the night together. She misses her own boyfriend.

_ Pero gusto ko pa rin ng scrambled egg. _

Irene must have seen her inner struggle and her friend laughed this time. She stood up, leaving her alone in the living room.

She came back holding two bottles of beer, she never seemed to run out of those. If you check Irene’s fridge, you’ll see more variety of beers than food. But that’s another story.

She handed her one.  _ Beer on empty stomach? Yes.  _

She almost downed half the bottle before letting out a long satisfying burp. They both laughed.  _ Way to go, Ye. _

“Last time, nagalit ka dahil sa kape. Ngayon naman dahil sa itlog. Ano kayang susunod?” Irene asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Baka toothpaste?” Yixing never put the cap back on the tube of toothpaste and its slowly getting on her nerves.

“Ye…“ Irene’s now using her ‘big-sister voice’ and she’s not liking it. She came here for beer not for a free therapy. “Are you really sure it’s just about the egg? Is everything okay with you two?”

She took another sip of her beer before looking at her. 

Oh, how she wanted to tell her everything! But she’s Yixing’s sister first before she’s her best friend. The two of them ended up together because of her. She can still remember the first time she saw Yixing, one rainy afternoon outside a café, five years ago. Whatever she says, she knew Irene will convince her to fix it. Fix it no matter what.

But she doesn’t need to hear that right now. She just wanted to complain this time. She just wanted this thing.. this thing that’s been bugging her, this thing that she’s been avoiding for weeks off of her chest.

She sighed. “Everything’s okay. Of course, we’re okay,” she answered, convincing herself too.

“BABE, ikaw ba ‘yan?” Yeri heard Yixing’s voice as soon as she opened the door. She tried to walk in as quietly as she could, but he must’ve been waiting for her too. She finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Hi babe,” she answered and switched on the lights. She knew his apartment like the back of her hands.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” she asked and walked towards him. He looked pitiful, sitting on his sofa alone. 

“I bought eggs while you were away. Nag-prito ako. Merong scrambled, meron ding sunny side-up.”

It’s already 10 pm, she had three bottles of beer and she long forgot about the eggs, but she cannot help but to return Yixing’s smile. 

She took his hands, “I’m sorry, babe”

Yixing shook his head. “It’s fine, babe. Tama lang din na tinulungan mo si Irene bawasan mga beer niya. I’m worried about her,” he’s kidding but she knew he’s just trying to avoid the bigger issue too.

“She’s doing much better now,” she said because it’s easier to talk about Irene’s problems than of their own.

“Nag-dinner na ba kayo?”

“I ordered pizza. I watched her eat three slices.”

“She ate?”

“Progress, babe.”

Yixing laughed. “Ikaw, naka-ilan ka?”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Just three beers. I said I’ll eat here. Kumain ka na ba?”

“I’m waiting for you. I knew you’ll come back. You always do,” he kissed her hand that’s still holding his. “Let’s go,” he led her to the kitchen. It’s only a few steps away from the living room but he didn’t let go of her hands.

_ See, everything’s okay. We’re fine. You’re fine, Ye. _

_ “HAVE I told you about my brother, Ye?” Irene asked from the other line.  _

_ “Yes, the infamous brother. The black sheep, living in L.A,” Yeri answered, annoyed that she had to go out on this weather. Why should she care about Irene’s brother? She just needed her shoes for tonight’s party. _

_ “Not anymore. He came home the other day. He’s waiting for you outside SB. Dala niya heels mo,” Irene continued. She can hear Junmyeon’s voice on the other line too. “I’m really sorry, Ye. Nagkasakit kasi si Jun. I needed to be with him.” _

_ “Bakit, five years old ba yang jowa mo ha?!” she’s more annoyed now. Irene was supposed to drop of her heels at her place, but she cancelled last minute. And now here she was, walking towards SB, struggling to balance her umbrella and phone three hours before her company’s year-end party. _

_ It’s the perfect weather to just stay at home and watch movies in bed but she’s been doing that this entire time that it’s starting to lose its charm.  _

_ She needed to go out. Irene insisted that she needed to go out. Ever since she got together with Junmyeon, it’s been her personal goal to set her up with somebody too. “Come on! Um-attend ka na! Malay mo nandiyan lang pala siya, taga-kabilang department kaya hindi kayo nagkikita. Kung di ka pupunta sa party baka parehas kayong mamatay na virgin,” Irene begged days ago. She laughed but gave in in the end to finally shut her up. Besides, she could also use the free beers from the party. _

_ “Excuse me, but I’m six years old!” she heard Junmyeon’s voice from the other line. Yeah, he sounded sick. _

_ “Get well soon, Jun,” she sighed. What else could she do? It’s Junmyeon and Irene, her adoptive parents. _

_ “I’m really sorry, Ye,” Irene got hold of the phone again. “Don’t take it out on Yixing though, napag-utusan ko lang din yun. Anyways, you’ll recognize him immediately. Hanapin mo lang pinaka-gwapo sa SB.” _

_ She assured her that it’s okay and hung up when she’s few steps away from the coffee shop. _

_ Irene’s her senior from college. They had one class together and had been friends ever since. She’s been mistaken as her little sister couple of times before. She always took that as a compliment. Irene’s pretty and she looked up to her on everything.  _

_ Just how handsome her real brother must be?  _ Yixing,  _ the name’s Yixing. _

_ “Yeri?” a tall guy wearing a black shirt approached her. He’s holding a purple umbrella and a paper bag, probably Irene’s. “Hi. I’m Yixing,” he offered his hand and she gently shook it. “Sinungaling talaga yung si Irene. You’re much prettier than her,” he said, smiling, revealing his deep dimple. _

No shit, Sherlock.

_ “H-hi. You.. you must be Yixing,” she stuttered.  _

_ She’s just another guy, Yeri. Why are you suddenly nervous? _

_ He handed her the paper bag he’s holding. “Irene asked me to give you this.” _

_ She just nodded, muttered a little “thanks” then went off before she even made a bigger fool out of herself. _

Get a grip, Ye! She’s your best friend’s brother!

_ She heard stories about him, of course. He’s been a constant cause of Irene’s headaches for years, always jumping off from one girl to another. _

Why are my hands suddenly sweating?

_ She continued walking. She needed to get home and change to her dress, put on her make-up and show her face at the party. _

_ But she suddenly wanted coffee instead of beer. _

_ She stopped, cursed herself a little and walked back towards the coffee shop again.  _

_ Yixing is still standing at the exact same spot she left him. _

_ “Hi,” she greeted him. _

_ “Hi,” he smiled. She knew then that his goddamn dimple will put her in a lot of trouble. _

_ “Uh.. Would you like a cup of coffee?”, she asked. _

_ His smile became wider. “I would love to.” He led her to the coffee shop. _

“I’m waiting for you. I knew you’ll come back. You always do,” Yixing’s words from last night kept ringing on her head. 

_ “I knew you’ll come back. You always do” _

Yeri finally opened her eyes, blinding them in the process from the sunlight coming in from Yixing’s window. Ilang beses niya na ba itong sinabihan na magkabit ng kurtina? She even bought one for him. But he probably lost that already along with his other things.

She rolled over, expecting to see his face. Wanting his warmth to assure her that this will be a good day, but his side of the bed is already empty and is long cold.

Her stomach grumbled, forcing her to get up. 

Yixing’s sitting on the sofa holding one of his guitars when she went out. He’s only wearing a boxer shorts, exposing his well-built abs. Months ago, she would’ve sat there beside him, satisfied with just spending the time with him, forgetting everything and everyone around them.

Her stomach grumbled louder, reminding her why she got up in the first place.

“Good morning babe,” bati sa kanya ni Yixing. Nginitian niya lang ito at dumeretso na sa kusina. “Coffee, please?” she heard him asked.

They both went to bed early. Yixing only realized last night that his internet connection was cut off. He also told her that he sold his TV days ago to buy another guitar. Paano pa sila makakanuod ng movie?

She just smiled when he showed her his new ‘baby’. She tried hard not to remind him that he already had twelve guitars cramped in his apartment.

He could only play one at a time, why does he need so many?

_ “Passion, Ye. Passion,”  _ she knew he’ll answer.

Hinayaan niya lang itong ibida sa kanya ang bago nitong gitara kagabi. How it was different from his previous ones and that he spent his money well this time. He even put on a little show for her, singing her favorite songs until she gave in and danced with him.

He always apologized like that. 

_ See, everything’s fine. Everything’s still the same. _

She looked around his kitchen. Nagpatong-patong na ang mga maduduming pinggan sa lababo. She volunteered to do it last night but Yixing said he’ll just do it today. “Ngayon ka na nga lang nagpahinga, Ye.”

She sighed and focused her eyes on his little pantry. There’s no coffee in sight. She opened his fridge; she could only see a box of cake she remembered giving him a month ago for their fifth anniversary.

_ Buti pa kay Irene may beer. _

She suddenly needed one.

Parang bumabalik lahat ng inis niya mula pa kagabi. She was supposed to fry her own goddamn egg last night but Yixing said he only bought two. Two eggs.

He never stacked up on anything, only buying what he needed at the moment. A sachet of shampoo, a box of soap, a tube of toothpaste.

Two eggs.

Only two eggs.

But he has twelve guitars.

She sighed. “Wala kang kape. There’s nothing to cook for breakfast either,” she doesn’t need to shout for him to hear her. Maliit lang ang apartment nito.

“Really?” she heard him answer. Maya-maya pa ay nasa harapan niya na ito. Smiling, half-naked and still holding his guitar. “Let’s buy then. Baba tayo.” There’s a convenience store downstairs.

She checked the time from her wristwatch. Its only nine in the morning, sarado pa ang supermarket.

She used to buy his groceries for him, but she’s been caught up with work that it’s been months since the last time she did.

She looked at him. His playful eyes contrasting his innocent smile. He emits this carefree energy that she used to love so much.

_ Paano kaya ‘to nakakakain? _

Had he been living from that cake she gave him?

_ He’s not a child anymore, Yeri. _

She shook her head. “Let’s just order in.” Madagdagan na naman ang mga hugasin kung magluluto pa sila.

She walked past him to retrieve her phone that she left in his bedroom but Yixing caught her arm and hugged her. “I’m sorry, Ye. Nakalimutan kong dito ka nga pala matutulog.”

_ Right. _

She allowed him to hug her for a few seconds before gently pushing him away. “It’s okay. Parang nag-crave rin naman ako sa Jollibee.”

Yixing smiled. “Corned beef sa’kin please. And coffee. Don’t forget my coffee.”

She nodded and continued walking to his bedroom.

She sat on his bed and took deep calming breaths.

They’ve been together for five years already, and apart from her occasional outbursts like last night, they never really gotten into a real fight.

“That won’t happen to us, babe. We are two mature adults in a loving, healthy relationship,” Yixing said before when she told him about what happened to Irene and Junmyeon.

She believed him then.

But was that really the case or that’s just what they wanted to believe too?

I DREAM of dancing, dancing with you, with you   
And maybe even share a drink or two..

_ Yixing looked up from his guitar and winked at her. She laughed in return. _

While I tell you the truth

That I don’t even care what this is for..

As I long as I get to share the floor 

With you, with you… with you..

_ She could feel her cheeks burning. Was it because of the drinks they had earlier? Yixing continued to sing but Yeri cannot hear his words anymore. His sweet voice filled the room. He’s stealing glances, smiling at her coyly and that’s enough to send shivers down her spine. _

Maybe one day I’ll wake up

Maybe some day it’ll be true

Maybe that day I’ll be

I’ll be

Dancing, dancing with you, with you

_ They went out for dinner earlier and Yixing invited her to his apartment that he just bought.  _ “I wanted to show you around,”  _ he asked, his head bowed down. She realized that he was nervous.  _

_ His apartment is empty apart from his three guitars. There’s really nothing to show. But he still proudly walked her around. “I’ll put a couch here, just big enough for the two of us to sit on,” he said pointing at the empty space in the middle of the room. She just nodded, he took her hands and led her to the small kitchen. “I’ll buy a dining table. Yung pang-dalawahan lang. We will have breakfast together after you spent the night here..” _

_ Never mind that he’s using the word  _ ‘we’ _ , never mind that he’s actually including her in his plans, implying that he’ll stay here for good, never mind that they just had dinner together alone for the first time after tagging along with Irene and Junmyeon’s dates, never mind that he’s now singing one of her favorite songs that she just mentioned in passing the first time they met, cliché as it seemed, having coffee together one rainy afternoon.. No, they were just friends.  _

_ None of these were supposed to mean anything.  _

He’s a flirt, Ye. Please lang, sanay siya sa ganito.

_ She didn’t realize that he already finished singing and is now standing in front of her. _

_ “Hi,” he sheepishly greeted her. _

_ She laughed a little. “H-hello,” she was also nervous, and she didn’t know why. _

_ Yixing spent a few seconds just staring at her, as if he’s memorizing her face before saying his next words. “Can I have this dance? Please?”  _

_ The music is long gone, his guitar is already sitting on the floor, the room is dark apart from the lights coming in from their phones, there’s nothing to look at except him. _

_ But she knew that even if they were in a different place, her eyes will still linger on him. _

_ She didn’t answer but instead she took his hands and put them on her waist. Yixing smiled when he realized what she was doing and pulled her closer.  _

_ They were hugging now, her head on his chest, swaying to the sound of their heartbeats. _

_ Slow dancing to the words they were not saying but have already heard. _

“YE, you’re coming, right? 8pm, my place,” Irene asked.

“Ano bang meron?” she asked in return, distracted, trying to make out the numbers in front of her.

“Dinner nga. Yixing set me up with one of his friends. I need the both of you there para hindi awkward.”

It’s been six months since Irene and Junmyeon broke up. They mostly let her be, leaving her with her misery like she wanted but they were starting to get worried for her.

“Hmmm,” she stood up now and head to the restroom. Hindi niya na naiintindihan ang ginagawa niya. She needed a little break.

“Come on! Ngayon na lang uli ako magluluto o, ayaw mo ba?” Irene is still convincing her. “I told Yixing to call you pero nakalimutan na naman yata.”

Yixing hasn’t called her in seven days.

It’s been a week since they last saw each other.

She left after eating breakfast last time. Gusto niya sanang yayain si Yixing na lumabas ng araw na yun, but he said he also needed to go out to practice with his band later that day. She went home feeling like an outsider in his apartment.

“You’ll finally cook again, of course I’ll be there.”

Irene laughed. “Whatever. Sige na, see you. Mag-grocery pa ako.” She hanged up.

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her hair and tried to smile at herself.

Isang linggo na rin silang hindi nag-uusap ni Yixing. Of course, they still text each other. “ _ Good morning.” “Good night.” “I love you.”  _ But those felt like a routine to her. Just one of the many things she needed to check off of her checklist for the day.

She sighed again.

She bet that she’s more anxious than Irene for tonight’s dinner.

“I’M REALLY sorry, Irene. Chanyeol had an emergency,” Yixing apologized for the second time and Irene waved her off. 

“I told you it’s fine. Let’s just eat,” Irene starts setting the table. Yeri followed her to the kitchen, not wanting to be alone with Yixing.

“Fiesta ba?!” she asked when she saw the amount of food on the kitchen.

Irene laughed. “I got carried away.”

She shook her head in amusement and carried two bowls outside to the dining area. She can see some of her favorites and Yixing’s too.

She hugged Irene when she came back to the kitchen.

“Ano na naman?” natatawang tanong nito. 

She hugged her even tighter. “I love you.”

She won’t mind if Irene will use cooking as her new way to cope from her heartbreak. 

Irene hugged her back and gently pat her head. “Ako o si Yixing?”

“Ikaw syempre,” she answered, not missing a beat.

“Sus.”

Naalala pa niya yung araw na umamin sila kay Irene. They were so nervous back then, they even asked Junmyeon to help them.

They bought her favorite flower and took her out to her favorite restaurant, tila ba nililigawan nila ito.

_ “Irene.. don’t be shocked. But… we’re together now,”  _ she can still remember Yixing’s words. His legs were shaking. He took her hand.  _ “I love her. I love Yeri,”  _ Yixing smiled at her and suddenly nothing and no one else mattered except him. 

Irene just remained silent, nakatitig sa kanilang dalawa. “Love…” Junmyeon tried to talk to her but Irene shushed him silent.

She was getting more nervous. Alam niyang namamawis na ang kamay niya but Yixing still isn’t letting it go. The siblings were staring at each other, communicating through their eyes.

Irene was also the first one to break the silence. “Don’t ever break up. Hindi ko alam sino kakampihan ko,” she said and went on to eat her meal, as if something huge didn’t just happen.

And maybe it wasn’t really that huge.

Maybe being together with Yixing isn’t really that life changing.

But that night, five years ago, she was certain that she just made a big leap.

“Let’s eat,” she was back to the present time.

_ Right. Dinner. _

Sabay silang lumabas ni Irene sa kusina and Yixing smiled fondly at the both of them. He stood up and kissed both of their hands. “My favorite girls.”

He gave her an uneasy smile, as if he also didn’t know how to act around her.

Nothing really happened but why are they being so uncomfortable with each other?

“Tell me about Chanyeol,” Irene asked when they’re about to finish their meal.

They mostly talked about the trivial things; the food, their work and even the weather. Matagal na rin silang hindi lumalabas na tatlo. Namimiss lang daw ni Irene si Junmyeon kapag nakikita sila nito ni Yixing na magkasama.

Yixing chewed on his food first. “He’s a long-time friend. Also in a band,” He then took a gulp of his beer. “Gusto ko ng matangkad na pamangkin, Irene. Si Chanyeol ang pag-asa.”

She cannot help but laugh and Yixing’s smile became confident.

Irene rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She looked at her. “Ye, what do you think of Chanyeol? Will we click?” she asked her.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I never met him.”

Irene’s eyes were back to Yixing. “Akala ko ba long-time friend mo? Bakit hindi kilala ni Yeri? Saan mo ba talaga napulot yang Chanyeol na yan?”

She faked a laugh. “Hindi ko naman kilala mga kaibigan ni Yixing eh.”

Yixing looked at her. “That’s because you never went to any of my gigs.”

“That’s because you never invited me to one.”

“You said you never really like those loud places.”

She didn’t answer, not wanting it to turn into an argument. 

She just turned to Irene. “I’m already proud that you’re putting yourself out there again. I just want you to be happy. Tanggap ko kahit sino”

Irene returned her smile, looked at Yixing, looked at her again then stood up. “Desserts, anyone?” she excused herself, giving them the space that she didn’t really asked and honestly, didn’t really want.

They were alone now.

She continued to play on her food. Ignoring Yixing’s too big presence beside her.

The air is awkward, and the silence is deafening. She knew they both have words inside their heads that they were just too afraid to say out loud.

“Hi,” Yixing said first because he has always hated the quiet. 

“Hi,” she greeted back, still playing on her food.

She heard him sigh. “Dinner’s great.”

She nodded in agreement. “I’m glad Irene cooked again.”

She can feel Yixing staring at her, but she continued to look straight, shooting daggers at the painting on Irene’s wall.

Yixing took her hand, gently stroked it before asking the question she knew he would. “Ye.. may problema ba tayo?”

May problema nga ba sila?

They never really fought. 

If someone would ask her what happened, she cannot think of an exact moment, a fight or an argument, that could be valid as an answer.

But she knew that something happened… something shifted.

Maybe it’s been happening for too long that she cannot point the beginning of it.

She witnessed what heartbreak do to people. She was there when Irene cried for nights, fighting the urge to call Junmyeon. She was there when she confessed that she still loved him, that she regretted everything. She helped her put in a box all those things he gave her, getting rid of seven years’ worth of memories.

Heartbreak is loud. Heartbreak is messy. A force that will take over you.

But sometimes it is also silent. Too quiet. Too peaceful that you wouldn’t even notice its presence until it finally ate you up from inside.

Sometimes heartbreak is sitting beside the person you used to love so much and not feeling that longing anymore, that longing to be with him. To be anywhere around him.

Yeri sighed and finally looked at Yixing. 

“I went out with my officemates last time. Nag-bar kami.”

Yixing tilt his head, trying to understand what she’s saying.

“I love scrambled eggs now. I don’t like sugar on my coffee. I started eating strawberries too.”

“Ye…” 

She just let Yixing touched her hand. Trying to remember what it felt like the first time he did that.

“Ayaw na ayaw mo ng strawberries dati di ‘ba?”

She nodded. “I changed. I’m changing. Not everyone will be like you, Yixing.”

He stopped what he was doing and finally let go of her hand. “What do you mean?”

“Its been five years and I have never met any of your friends. Five years.” She sighed. She’d been sighing a lot lately. “Not everyone is like you, Yixing. Stuck in the same place.”

‘Yeri.”

“It’s been five years and you’re still playing in that small bar.”

He took a sharp breath. “You know that this is what I want.”

“And I completely understand that. I do. You know I do. But I’m growing Xing. And you’re holding me back… I.. We… We both need to grow.”

“I never once got in your way, Ye.”

She nodded. “Because you never once moved. I cannot...” there’s a lump on her throat now. 

She calmed herself first. She cannot cry. She won’t cry. “I cannot see a future to us...”

“Why are you only saying these now?” Yixing asked, only above a whisper but she heard him clearly.

She chose her words carefully. Cautious not to hurt him even more even though she can feel her own heart breaking already.

“I tried... once, twice. But you always dismissed it.” She took another long breath. “You said you never really liked it when someone tells you what you need to do with your own life. And I loved that. I used to love that. I loved you.”

She was expecting Yixing to say something, anything, but he remained silent. 

Her words forming a dark cloud around them.

They sat there in silence; every minute felt like they were being pushed further away from each other.

She finally stood up when it became too much, when it became clear that he wouldn’t do anything.

She went to the kitchen and saw Irene fidgeting on her phone.  _ Yeah, desserts. _

“I’ll get going. Thanks for dinner,” paalam niya rito.

Irene looked up from her phone and gave her a worried look. “Are you okay?”

_ Am I okay? _

She nodded. “I’m okay. Just need a little break.”

_ “It will only take a few minutes, Yixing, please? Papunta na si Yeri.” _

_ Yixing nodded even though Irene cannot see him. “How should I know it’s her?” he asked on the phone. _

_ “Hmmmm…” Irene thought for a few seconds. “Magkamukha kami.” He can hear a male voice laughing from the other line. _

_ His sister’s with her boyfriend he has yet to meet. He also laughed. “Mukhang labanos. Okay noted.” _

_ Irene cursed at him then hung up. _

_ That was a nickname from their childhood. Sobrang puti ni Irene na tinatawag niya itong labanos dati. _

_ But even he admits that his sister’s beautiful. Ilang beses na rin siyang napaaway sa school dati dahil sa mga lalaking gustong pumorma dito. _

_ This Yeri she’s talking about is no match to her for sure. _

_ He adjusted the umbrella he was holding. Masyado siyang malaki para sa payong ni Irene at nababasa na siya. _

_ He could wait inside the café but that would just be a waste of space. There are people lining up. Hindi rin naman siya magtatagal. He just needed to give Yeri’s shoes as Irene instructed and then he’ll head off. _

_ To where? _

_ He isn’t sure. _

_ He just got home the other day, but he knew he wouldn’t stay here for long. _

_ A small girl in an oversized hoodie holding a purple umbrella that matches the one he’s holding walked towards the café. _

Wow,  _ he almost blurted out loud. _

_ He didn’t realize that he was already taking steps forward to approach her. _

_ “Yeri?” he asked, a good three steps away from her. “Hi. I’m Yixing,” he offered his hand, regretted it immediately but she went ahead and shook it. “Sinungaling talaga yung si Irene. You’re much prettier than her,” he tried to give her his best smile. _

Smooth, Yixing. Smooth.

_ “H-hi. You.. you must be Yixing,” she said in a cute voice. _

He’s your sister’s best friend Yixing _ , he tried to remind himself. _

_ He handed her the paper bag he’s holding. “Irene asked me to give you this.” _

_ She just nodded, muttered a little “thanks” then went off before he could even say another word. _

_ What just happened? _

_ He watched her back walked away from him. _

_ He was about to take a step towards her, but she suddenly stopped walking. _

_ She turned around and he looked away, not wanting her to see that he’s watching her. _

_ He can see from his side that she’s coming back. _

_ He wanted to take a step too, to meet her in the middle but it’s as if his feet were frozen on the wet pavement. _

_ “Hi,” Yeri greeted him when she’s finally in front of him again. _

_ “Hi,” he smiled widely, hoping it came out as appealing and not creepy. _

_ “Uh... Would you like a cup of coffee?”, she asked. _

_ His smile became wider. “I would love to.”  _

_ It took a lot of self-control not to take her hand.  _

_ Yeri smiled at him and he knew then that he just found his reason to stay. _

**THE END**


	7. 06. Of Ghosting and Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B go on an amusement park date and enter a horror house.  
>  **GENRE:** Mystery, Romance, Drama  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Yixing is ghosted after an amusement park date. When she comes back, he gets more than he could have bargained for.

Yixing is starting to worry. The date was going _too_ well.

He met her on one of his all-nighters in his office. It was the janitor’s glare and his command to clean Yixing’s area that led him out on a break in a convenience store nearby. When she entered the store, she looked so frazzled like she was being chased. She asked if she could sit with him until she felt fine. He offered more help. She insisted that his company was fine and maybe the story of how he became a private investigator?

So he started talking and she asked the right questions that he didn’t even notice that time flew by. When he returned to his office, the janitor was finished and gone. And that was good, no one will see him smile brightly whenever he thought of the new contact number on his phone. 

Currently, they’ve been going out for more than four months, which is a record in his book. He’s never dated someone for this long. He’s always heard the same reasons from the people he’s dated--it was because of his curious schedule, his random outbursts of Eureka, or his job description; sometimes, it’s a combination of those three elements.

But she was different. She was curious enough of his job but not too much that it was meddlesome. She left meal preps in his refrigerator. She was fine when their planned dates turned to video call sessions. And when he asked her out for a trip to the amusement park after two weeks of silence from him, instead of the putting down he expected, she happily said yes.

Seulgi was waiting by her front door when he arrived a half-hour late. She beamed at him when he gave her a beaded sunflower instead of the actual one (she quipped on their first date that she hated if flowers died because of her). She kissed him when he won her a teddy bear on one of the park’s shooting games. She didn’t mind when he ogled her blouse that clung to her skin after they went on one of the water rides. But maybe that was because she was busy looking at his torso too.

Now, they are wearing new shirts courtesy of the park’s souvenir shop. He has a sheep’s ear headband on and she is cute in her tiara. She has spaced out ever since they went to the queue for the horror houses, so he squeezes her hand and asks, “We can not go, if you want?”

“Huh?” she turns to him.

“If you’re that scared, we can really not just--”

“Oh, no!” she says too loudly, which startles him. She says in a more mellow tone. “I’d really like to go.”

“But you’re scared.”

“I’m not,” she crosses her arms and pouts.

“You looked like you were planning how to escape this line,” he copies her and that gives way to an amused chuckle from her.

She then takes his left hand and plays with it. “You got me. I  _ am  _ scared. Maybe because of childhood trauma or the fact that I hate seeing dead people or that they use actual skeletons from dead people for these places.”

He wants to raise his eyebrows at her “using skeletons from actual dead people” claim but then she says, “I’m here with you right now though. You’ll protect me, so I’m not worried that much.” she finally smiles at him.

That is the first time he’s ever been on the receiving end of a cheesy line. So he chooses to smile back and loops her arm through his. “That’s a lot to live up to, to be honest”

She laughs out loud and he thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

»»————- ————-««

“I really think you spoke too soon.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“And your bulgogi’s salty. How did you expect him to eat it?”

“Hey!” Junmyeon throws a pillow at him, which Baekhyun expertly dodges. “I’m not the one who hasn’t visited him until today.”

“I’m sorry I was doing my job,” Baekhyun skips his way to Yixing. He snuggles his head into Yixing’s shoulder. “Find any leads, Xing?”

Yixing continues to stare listlessly at the files spread open on top of his bed. He’s only heard snippets of their conversation while he continues to mull over what happened after his last date with her.

(When they went into the horror house, Seulgi already had her eyes closed. They were greeted by the usual fanfare: darkness with only dim lights to guide them ahead, eerie music playing, items hung from the ceiling brushing their arms, and hands grabbing at their feet. Their jump scares were effective; he recalled how much he shrieked and how it was worth it because Seulgi was either laughing at him or shrieking with him.

Someone grabbed both of their waists from behind and Yixing ran for his life. He was already near the exit when he realized Seulgi was not running with him. Mumbling a curse, he runs back to where he last saw her.

Only to be greeted by the darkness. She was not there. 

He walked farther back and used her phone’s flashlight to see through the dark. He was only met with silence, cut off by him frantically calling her name.

No answer. No one in sight.

A female park employee approached him to explain that there had been a power interruption and led him out of the horror house.)

“Have you tried looking her up?” leaves Junmyeon’s mouth, which earns him a glare from Baekhyun. Yixing has mentioned to them before how he hates using his job for his personal issues.

Baekhyun waits in anticipation for how Yixing will react.

“Is it because I left her?” Yixing mutters instead.

“S...orry?” Baekhyun frowns.

“I really just didn’t expect to be grabbed from behind, you know? That’s why I ran fast.” he looks at Junmyeon on his sofa, “Is it because I was scared easily?”

“I don’t think… that’s it, Xing,” Junmyeon sighs. He walks to the bed. “Maybe she exited before you and thought you left her?”

“She could have called me then, asked me where I was,” he sighs. “But I heard nothing from her then. I haven’t heard from her until now. I just want to know if she made it alright. It’s been days.”

“Fourteen days and twelve hours, to be exact,” Baekhyun straightens up and faces Yixing to him, “That is also fourteen days and twelve hours of no progress on any of your cases.  _ Get it together! _ ” he says the last line in a perfect impression of that actor in Dokgo Rewind.

It works a little bit, evidenced by a small smile from Yixing.

“Baekhyun’s right. This time, at least,” He ignores Baekhyun’s “Of course I am!” and continues, “Duty calls. Literally. I can only screen your clients for so long before they ask questions.”

“There’s also something weird my old guy wanted you to look into,” Baekhyun calls from his kitchen table, busy opening the pizza he himself brought, “The Manalos phoned in, wanting us to find a stolen prop from their Riverland branch located here.”

That piques Yixing’s curiosity (or masochism. Riverland is where he last saw Seulgi.). “A stolen prop?”

“A display from one of their attractions. Old man wants your verdict if it’s worth the trouble."

Yixing raises an eyebrow. Why would they hire private investigators to search for a measly prop?

“They offered ten million pesos,” Baekhyun says, as if reading Yixing’s mind, “That’s why my old man can’t let it go.”

Yixing and Junmyeon exchanged glances. Huge sums of money offered in their business is not new. But  _ that  _ huge amount of money? To look for something replaceable?

“You’ll get both of your usual shares, I’ll get mine,” Baekhyun grins, happily chomping on his pizza slice, “Case files are in my car, if you want to get started.”

SIlence for a while. But Junmyeon can hear Yixing’s brain gearing into action. He walks toward the kitchen for the pizza, his bulgogi be damned. It really was too salty, anyway. “I knew you didn’t just visit because you miss him.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “If I said I missed  _ you _ , would you even let me in?”

“I said ‘because you miss  _ him’ _ , Yixing. Not me.”

“Well, you didn’t answer my question! Would you let me in--”

“What kind of question is that!”

Their bickering slowly fades out of Yixing’s consciousness. Investigating for that lost prop means looking into the park itself and its records. That would definitely include previous CCTV footage, possibly dating back to Seulgi’s disappearance.

He inwardly cringes. No, he has not really “looked her up” even though he has the means to do so, since it really feels invasive, especially for a person who has respected his personal space.

But it’s been two weeks since and he was ghosted in the meanest way possible. He just wants to know why she left him hanging, when things were starting to look up, and when he’s more than smitten with her--

He heads to the bathroom. He’s going to take the case seriously. He promises to swerve only slightly so he can look up the footage from his Riverland date. If he sees her exit the amusement park and not just disappear into thin air, which is one of the thoughts he’s been entertaining lately, he’ll be at peace. He can also convince both Baekhyun and Junmyeon to look at the tapes with him, so as to speed up his own search.

It’ll be one harmless move.

Or so Yixing thought.

»»————- ————-««

He enters the cafe, his apprehension rising, He feels there’s something wrong.

Or maybe he was just too nervous. After all, it isn’t every day that a person who ghosted you contacts you again like nothing happened.

He has read  **“Yixing, it’s me. I’m really sorry. But I really need your help. Can we talk?”** too many times. He has also written a variety of replies before settling with,  **“I’ve missed you. Where and when should we meet?”** .

Maybe the first line was unnecessary, but that is how he feels. He really did miss her. He naively thought that maybe, after seeing the CCTV on their last day together, he would finally have the closure he deserves.

(What he didn’t expect was going to the park and being informed that the footage was bust, along with two weeks worth of videos too. Someone hacked into the system and replaced everything with last year’s footage interspersed with random clips and fancams. Ever the stubborn, he took the tape, and put it on replay several times. It really had nothing for him.)

He checks the time when he enters. It’s already past 11 in the evening. He spots her on a table by the window. Their eyes lock. She gives him a tentative smile. 

He walks to the counter and says his orders to a tall, lanky guy with big ears. Said guy repeats his orders to him in a gruff voice and says he’ll take it to his table.

So he finally walks towards Seulgi and sits across from her. She busies herself by sipping on her vanilla latte.

“Hi,” his voice cracks. So he tries again. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” she answers. “How about we wait for your order before we talk?” 

Before he can say that he doesn’t want to, the door trinkets chime, signaling the entrance of another late customer. Seulgi studies her order thoughtfully, so he chooses to look at the newcomer instead. She is tall and rich, judging by her shoulder purse that was too small to even carry a phone. She must have sensed him staring because she turns to look at him.

She’s tall, rich, and now  _ familiar.  _ She’s the female employee that led him out of the horror house. She recognizes him too, because she winks at him and glances at Seulgi, before finding a spot a few tables behind them. 

A barista brings his order to the table. It’s a different barista, bald and with glasses this time, his face spattered with flour. He quickly retreats to the counter before Yixing can say thank you. 

Seulgi finally clears her throat and looks at him. “Yixing… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry that I left without a trace before. I’m sorry that I haven’t messaged you ever since that day--”

“You ghosted me.”

“...Yes.”

“And now you want me to help you.”

“If you accept my apology.”

“It’s kind of too late now, is it?”

She looks hurt. He feels a pang of regret. He looked exactly like that, until he busied himself with work.

(He put his cases on hold so he could take on the Riverland case. The stolen item was a skeleton display on the same horror house they went to. The day of their date was one of the possible days it was stolen.

It was a welcome distraction but a frustrating one, since they were stumped. The bases were covered well, every employee had an alibi, no fingerprints were found. Only the messed-up CCTV videos were proof that it might have happened.)

“Yixing, you’re a good guy.” she tries again.

“That’s because I dated you.”

“You let your assistant take a week off even though it was the most hectic time for you to do so,” she starts. “The number of pro-bono cases you’ve taken is the same number of your paid ones. My recipes are too bland but you still eat them all, You always make time for me even if--,” she composes herself. Her frustration at his self-deprecation would have to wait because she needs to convince him. “You  _ are _ a good guy, Yixing.

And I know that you’ve accepted my apology when you decided to meet me here.”  _ Bullseye. _

“Please, help me.”

_ Won’t you even say you missed me first? Is that asking for too much?  _ He wanted to voice out. But he was afraid of the answer, so he focused his gaze on his Americano. “Go on.”

“I know you took on the Riverland case.”

He looks up.

“And I know you’re on a dead end. But what was stolen was fake.”

(“Must be the work of Grave Robbers. But what would they need it for?” Yixing heard Baekhyun whisper. They were settled on Yixing’s sofa. The flatscreen was paused on a footage anomaly--a small watermark of sorts, barely visible to the eye. 

“Is that where the logo is from?” 

“Huh? No. Maybe,” Baekhyun groaned, “I’ve never seen the logo before, that’s for sure. But the timeline, the blackout, the untraceability, it’s all familiar. It’s Grave Robbers.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Not surprised, I coined that term for them,” Baekhyun grinned, reclining on the sofa. “They’re a four, maybe five, membered group, acting like vigilantes, restoring dead bodies to their original families. Mostly  _ desaparecidos  _ to their next of kin.”

“Mostly?” 

“Some cases, they contract grave caretakers to put in bones that were thrown away by the cemetery on the tombs they care for.”

Baekhyun expected Yixing to blanch. He didn’t expect him asking, “They don’t… kill people on their way, right? Say, a girl that was left by her date who ran too fast?”

Baekhyun finally sat up and sighed. “No, Yixing. I don’t think that’s their style.” Baekhyun put his arms around him, reminding himself to stock his friend’s refrigerator because Yixing is preserving the last of the meal prep Seulgi gave him. “They’re good people.”)

Just then, the same barista who brought his coffee over, exits the kitchen. Yixing does a double take when he realizes that the barista’s not wearing glasses and his glare  _ is  _ familiar.

“It’s a set-up.”

In the first place, Yixing realized, he never mentioned to Seulgi how Junmyeon asked for a short leave to settle some problems back in Korea. 

On the night they first met, he never told her he was a private investigator, but he only chalked it up to her inference skills.

“They only hired you so you could be on  _ our  _ tail.”

Come to think of it, park employees were only present on the entrance and exit of the Horror House. He stopped midway when he looked for her. How did a park employee appear out of nowhere and conveniently led him to the exit?

Yixing looked around. He counted four people, excluding him.

_ Eureka. _

“I think you know who we are.” Seulgi reaches for his hand on the table. He startles, his feelings of longing and adoration quickly being replaced by confusion.  _ Who are you, then?  _

“The Manalos killed my mom. She was the whistleblower on their father’s ties with the drug trade here in the Philippines. They didn’t just bury her somewhere. They displayed her bones for everyone to see.”

Yixing barely registers her words but it somehow clicks. Norma Villareal. _Desaparecido._ 2003. It’s a cold case and one of the buried files in his cabinet.

(Or maybe not. The glaring janitor, who was now the barista wiping down the nearby tables, could have taken it when he was cleaning Yixing’s office.)

“I want justice for my mom. Please help me get her back.” Seulgi says quietly, playing with his left hand, like how she did before.

He takes it all in. He feels a headache coming.

Seulgi leaves the table, giving him time to think.

It’s like the world has given him everything all at once. He can solve two huge cases while keeping the (maybe) love of his life. But there are factors to consider: Manalos’ true intentions, Grave Robbers’ real purpose, and Seulgi’s involvement with everything. There would be a huge shift on how he would take on the Riverland case. Where was Junmyeon and Baekhyun when he needed them?

There is also one burning question that he’s failing to put at the back of his mind. He feels pathetic, but of everything that he has discovered, he still wants to know if the four months that they were together were just contrived?  _ Was any of that real? _

He hears the doors being clicked shut and blinds being pulled down. Seulgi sits again and puts down desserts on the table--one for him and one for her, unlike how they shared one dessert back then.

If he decides to pull the plug now, he could lose the main lead on his case. Cases, if he opens Villareal’s too. He has a lot to verify and probe into, which will cause another series of sleepless nights. But his own questions have begun and in front of him is the means to get his answers.

So he takes a bite of the dessert in front of him and says, “I’m in.”

**\-------**

More notes/headcanons (will contain spoilers!) 

  * There have been cases of actual corpses/skeletons used in amusement parks. (See Elmer McCurdy and Disneyland’s Pirates of the Carribean). 
  * _Desaparecidos is defined by Oxford as “a person who has disappeared, presumed killed by members of the armed services or the police”. There are numerous cases of disappeared in the Philippines, especially during Martial Law. _
  * There’s still a lot that I wanted to write about this AU but unfortunately I crammed this so I can’t add more so let me just put it here if you’re interested:
  * Grave Robbers are made up of Seulgi (leader), Joy (financier), Chanyeol (hacker), and Kyungsoo (technician). They hire Taeyeon (accomplice) in the future as their mole in the police force (ACAB!).
  * Major trust issues ensue among Grave Robbers and Yixing’s trio while solving the case but they unite against a common enemy which is: the system.
  * Seulgi’s feelings to Yixing during those four months were real. Nafall na siya nung kinain ni Yixing yung bigay niyang bibimbap na may bagoong instead of chili paste.
  * She was supposed to ghost him in cold blood to protect him from being involved with their heist, but she caught on that the Manalos were on their tail.
  * They get together and so does SuBaek, yey!



**THE END**


	8. 07. Portrait of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a Wedding Planner and Person B is a Wedding Photographer.  
> Fluff  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Hindi siya bahagi ng kanyang plano ngunit sa lahat ng bagay na hindi sigurado, siya ang pinakamagandang dumating sa kanyang buhay.
> 
> Sa lahat naman ng larawang kanyang kinuha, walang makakapantay sa gandang mayroon ang alaalang iyon.

**Simula**

“Madam Ye, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Baka kasi hindi po ako makapunta diyan ngayon. May family emergency po,” pagpapaalam ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya.

Biglang nanlamig si Yeri sa narinig. “Anong nangyari, JD?” Tiningnan niya ang kanyang relo at tatlong oras na lamang ang natitira bago magsimula ang seremonya. Atras abante ang naging kanyang lakad. Iniisip kung sino ang magiging pansamantalang kapalit nito. Hindi maaaring si Chanyeol, Sehun at Kyungsoo lamang ang maiiwan.

“Pumutok po ‘yung palubigan ng ate ko, madam. Wala ‘yung bayaw ko dahil nasa trabaho na pala. Ako lang ‘yung pinakamalapit sa kanya ngayon e. Nandito po ako sa ospital. Pasensya na po talaga pero ‘di bale huwag ka na pong mag-alala dahil nakausap ko na po ‘yung pinsan ni Sir Minho.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Yeri at ngayo’y hinihilot na niya ang kanyang sintido. “You did what?! Paano kung malaman ng groom ngayon ‘pag sinabi ng pinsan niya? Matataranta ‘yun! JD naman!”

“Madam, chill ka lang! Hindi siya nagalit. Kasama sa list ng mga invited guest ‘yung pinsan niyang sikat na freelance photographer. Nakatrabaho ko na rin ‘yun dati. He’s really great!”, pangungumbinsi ni Jongdae sa kanyang boss.

Ito ang first big event ni Yeri. Sinusubukan siya ng kanyang ina pagdating sa pamamahala. Ang powerhouse couple ng showbiz industry na sina Minho Choi at Yoona Im lang naman ang ikakasal dito sa Nuestra Senora de Gracia Church na isa sa mga pinakamagagandang simbahan sa bansa kaya ganoon na lamang ang kaba na nararamdaman niya. Hindi siya maaaring pumalpak. 

_ Bakit ko ba kasi tinanggap ‘to? _

Nagsimula ang business ng pamilyang Kim noong taong 2009. Nakilala ang Red String bilang isa sa mga magagaling na wedding events planner sa bansa. Hindi maiiwasang maranasan ang mga “horror stories” pagdating sa mga wedding events ngunit agad iyong nasosolusyunan ng kanyang ina. 

Pinuno ni Yeri ang kanyang baga ng hangin at pinakawalan din ito kaagad. “Okay, JD. Sorry for freaking out. Send mo na lang sa akin ‘yung number niya so that I will be assured na maraming mag-t-take ng photos. Patapos na rin sila Joy at Irene sa make-up ng mga bridesmaid. Ibababa ko na ‘to. Bigyan mo ako ng update kay Ate Taeyeon mamaya ha? Bye.”

Agad namang pumasok ang text message ni Jongdae.

_ Jongin Kim _

_ 09209283488 _

Tinawagan na ni Yeri ang numero. Ikalawang ring pa lamang ay sumagot na ang nasa kabilang linya.

“Hello?”

“Hello...” Napalingon siya sa kanyang likuran dahil narinig niya ang boses ng kanyang kausap sa cellphone sa gawing iyon. Mukhang kararating lang nito. Ibinaba na niya ang cellphone.

“Ms. Yeri Kim?” bungad nitong tanong.

Inabot nito ang kanyang kamay upang makipagdaupang palad, “I am Jongin Kim. Cousin ako ni Kuya Minho and JD’s friend rin.”

Walang pag-aatubili namang nakipadaupang palad ang dalaga. “Oh hi! Yes, I heard about you. I am Yeri Kim. Ako ‘yung wedding planner. Nice to meet you, Jongin. Sorry sa abala ha. Jongdae has an emergency kasi.” 

“No problem. Nasabi na rin naman niya kanina. I am willing to help.” 

“Thank you so much! After na lang nito natin pag-usapan yung payment ko sa’yo niyan,” nahihiyang banggit ni Yeri.

“Sure. Sure. No worries.” 

Napansin ni Yeri na hindi nga maipagkakailang magpinsan itong si Sir Minho at Jongin. Ang binatang nasa harapan niya ay matangkad. Sa kanyang pagkakatantya ay nasa 5’11” ito.  _ Bagay na bagay sa kanya ang itim na suit na yumayakap sa kanyang katawang nasa pinaka-perpektong hubog. Wala siyang necktie ha. Naka-unbutton pa ‘yung dalawang butones hay nako. Papogi so much. Lalo pa siyang pinagwapo ng kanyang black undercut na buhok. Bakit naman ganyan? _

“Ms. Yeri?”

Napabalik sa realidad ang dalaga. Pinagtatapik niya ang kanyang mga pisngi dahil tila umakyat na ang dugo sa kanyang mukha.

“I’m sorry for spacing out. Iniisip ko lang kung paano ko ipapaliwanag sa’yo ‘yung mga gagawin mo,” palusot niya.

Tumango-tango lamang ito.  _ Ang tipid naman magsalita. _

Ipinaliwanag ni Yeri ang mga gagawin ni Jongin sa buong event. Naging madali naman ang kanilang pag-uusap sapagkat hindi na ito bago para sa binata. 

Kalaunay nagtungo na silang dalawa sa room ni Minho. Naroroon na rin ang mga magulang nito at ang nakababatang kapatid. Binati ni Jongin ang kanyang tito at tita bago nagsimula sa pagkuha ng litrato sa kanyang pinsan.

“Hey Kuya! Relax! You look very stiff.” pagpuna niya sa groom. Inayos niya panandali ang camera upang hayaang huminga ang kabadong pinsan. 

“I’m trying!” Niluwagan ni Minho ang kanyang necktie. Kinuha nito ang nakatuping panyo mula sa bulsa at pinunasan ang mga butil ng pawis sa kanyang noo.

Napatawa si Jongin sapagkat huli niyang nakitang ganito ang kanyang Kuya Minho ay noong college pa sila. Noong panahong nagtanong ito kay Yoona kung maaari ba siyang manligaw.

“Ang yabang yabang mo pa naman noong proposal,” pang-aasar niya.

“Iba kasi ‘yun,” sabay irap kay Jongin. 

“Oh sige na lang. Ngumiti ka na haha.”

Nang matapos kunan ni Jongin ng mga litrato ang lahat ng mga kasali sa wedding entourage ay nauna na siyang tumungo sa simbahan. Naroroon na rin ang tatlong wedding photographer sa team ni Yeri. Tumulong na siya sa pag-setup ng mga kagamitan at nag-practice sa pagkuha ng ilang mga litrato. Inilibot niya ang kanyang mga mata sa paligid. 

Sino ba namang mag-aakala na sa likod ng napaka-ingay na lugar at puno ng malalaking billboard na Guadalupe ay matatagpuan ang isang napakagandang istruktura?

Abala siya sa pag-aayos nang lumapit sa kanya si Yeri. Nakarating na rin pala ito.

“Ang ganda rito no?”

Tumango siya. Nag-iisip ng sasabihin. Umupo naman ang dalaga sa malapit na church pew.

“Ang dami na ring pinagdaanan ng simbahang ‘to. Year 1601 pa noong naitayo ng mga Augustinian missionary na dumating sa bansa. Imagine earthquakes, revolution, war…pero hanggang ngayon nandito pa rin,” pagkukwento nito. Bakas naman sa mukha ni Jongin ang pagkamangha habang pinakikinggan si Yeri.

“Oh sorry! Ang FC ko!” Napatakip ito ng mukha.

Napatawa si Jongin sapagkat nagulat nga naman siya dahil biglang nagkwento ng history si Yeri.  _ Cute. _

“No, it’s fine haha. Don’t be shy… Actually, you’re cool. Favorite mo pala ang history. Tinutulugan ko lang kasi ‘yan noong high school.”

“Oh yes! Sorry ang daldal ko ha. Ganito talaga ako ‘pag kinakabahan. Dina-divert ko sa pagkkwento…Sorry…”

“It’s really okay,” tugon ni Jongin.

“Thank you.” Sinipat ni Yeri ang kanyang relo. “The wedding will start in an hour. Makakahabol naman daw si JD. Tumawag siya ulit kanina. Pagdating niya okay naman na. Para rin sana ma-witness mo naman nang maayos itong wedding ng pinsan mo.”

Napansin ni Jongin na kinakabahan talaga ang boss niya ngayon dahil hindi mapakali ang mga kamay nito. Basang-basa na rin ito ng pawis. 

“Miss Yeri…I know that it’s a big event and there’s a big pressure on you, but I am sure you can do this. Everything is in its place already… Saka don’t worry about me. I can handle this. Hindi rin naman ako part ng ceremony kaya okay lang,” pagpapaalala ng binata sa kanya. Binigyan rin siya nito ng matamis na ngiti.

Napabuntong hininga si Yeri habang pinapaypayan ang sarili gamit ang clipboard na hawak niya. Nangingilid na rin ang mga luha.

Bakas sa kanyang boses na pinipigilan na lamang niyang hindi maiyak.

“Yung pressure lang kasi…Grabe.” Malalim na ang kinukuha nitong paghinga sa bawat salitang binibitawan.

Pinupunasan ni Yeri ang mga nagbabadyang luha nang bigla niyang narinig ang shutter ng camera.

“Mag-retouch ka na,” banggit ni Jongin.

“Ha?” nagtataka niyang tanong. Kinuha niya ang cellphone mula sa bulsa at tiningnan ang kanyang repleksiyon mula sa likod nito. Humulas na ang make-up niya.

“Oh gosh. Thank you…pero hey! Ang pangit ko diyan ano ba,” akmang kukunin ni Yeri ang camera mula sa binata.

Tumawa ito at ipinakita kay Yeri na binura na niya ang larawan.

“Hindi kasi ako marunong mag-comfort sa mga umiiyak so ayan at least napigilan ko,” itinaas-baba pa nito ang kanyang mga kilay.

* * *

Maya-maya ay dumating si Jongdae dala ang kanyang camera at nagtungo kaagad kay Yeri. Halata sa itsura nitong nagmadali siya sa pagpunta sa simbahan.

Dahan-dahang namang bumukas ang pintuan. Sumilay sa mga taong nasa loob ang kagandahan ng babae na naglalakad sa gitna ng pasilyo ng simbahan. Nagsimula na rin ang palakpakan.

Maririnig ang kabi-kabilang papuri mula sa mga panauhin. Nakadikit na lamang din ang kanilang paningin sa kanya. Hindi naman naiwasang maiyak ng groom habang pinagmamasdan ang babaeng kanyang pinakamamahal.

Isa ito sa mga eksenang hindi pinagsasawaang masaksihan ni Yeri. Isang pribilehiyo para sa kanya ang maging bahagi ng mga pag-iisang dibdib gaya nito. 

Gayun din naman kay Jongin na nasa likod ng camera. Saksi siya sa bawat ngiti at halakhak… Sa bawat kislap ng mga mata…at sa bawat halik na pinagsasaluhan ng mga magkasintahang nangako na magiging sandigan ang isa’t isa hanggang sa huling araw ng kanilang mga buhay…

Muling nangilid ang luha sa mga mata ni Yeri dahil naging perpekto ang pagsisimula ng kasal.

* * *

“Mga panauhin, ating saksihan ang unang halik nina Minho at Yoona bilang mag-asawa,” anunsyo ng pari sa madla. Iniangat ni Minho ang veil ng kabiyak. 

Inihanda naman ni Jongin ang camera. Malawak ang ngiti niya sapagkat nakikita niya ang walang mapaglagyang kasiyahan ng kanyang pinsan. 

Napuno ng mga tili at hiyaw ang simbahan nang maglapat ang labi ng dalawa. 

Sa kabilang banda, kunwari namang patakip-takip si Irene at Joy ng kanilang mga mata ngunit sumisilip din naman.

* * *

“Sinong gusto ng chickeeeeen?” masiglang tanong ni Joy. Kasama niyang dumating si Kyungsoo galing sa malapit na food stalls.

Natapos na ang wedding pati ang reception nina Minho at Yoona. Naririto ang team ni Yeri ngayon sa kanilang office dahil nakagawian na ng Red String na mag-celebrate pagkatapos ng isang event lalo pa ngayon na isang big client ang natapos nila. 

Agad tumayo si Chanyeol at sinilip ang laman ng plastic bag na dala ni Joy samantalang si Jongin ay nakaupo lamang sa gilid. Pangiti-ngiti lang at matipid na sumasagot kapag kinakausap. Paniguradong nakikibagay pa.

“Pre, malakas ka ba uminom?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Natawa si Jongin ngunit tumango. “Mataas naman alcohol tolerance ko.”

“Gin bulag iinumin natin ha,” tugon agad ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Napahagalpak naman si Jongdae kakatawa dahil nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa narinig.

“Huwag niyo ngang pinagt-trip-an!” saway ni Yeri sa kanila. Inaasikaso naman niya ang mga pulutan at mga basong gagamitin.

Hinihintay nila ngayon si Sehun at Irene. Nagpunta ang mga ito sa convenience store. Sila ang nag-volunteer na bumili ng alak, chips at yelo.

Binitawan ni Jongdae ang gitara na kanina pa niya pinaglalaruan. Lumapit siya sa kaibigan at pinausog si Jongin sa sofa. “Ji, gusto mo ba mag-apply dito? Ha? Kumusta naman kanina? Sorry talaga.”

“Nakahabol ka naman kanina so it’s okay saka family emergency ‘yun so I understand.” Napatingin si Jongin kay Yeri. Nakita niya ring nakatingin ito sa kanya. Tila naghihintay ng isasagot niya sa tanong ni Jongdae.

“…Okay naman sa akin. Pwede naman akong magbigay ng resume bukas.”

“Ayun naman! Okay na madam!” nag-thumbs up pa si Jongdae kay Yeri.

“Swerte mo rin Madam Ye. Mas magaling pa ‘tong si Jongin kay Jongdae. Pwede mo na siyang tanggalin,” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol.

Sinuntok naman pabiro ni JD si Chanyeol sa braso. “Gago hahaha!”

Napatawa nang malakas si Jongin at Yeri. Tinakpan kaagad ni Jongin ang bibig nang mapansing nagulat sila sa kanya.

“Ayan! Bardagulan na naman! Hahahaha!” napalingon sila. Dumating na si Sehun at Irene. May dala rin silang barbeque.

“Dami nating pulutan ah. Kanin na lang ang kulang,” natatawang banggit ni Joy.

“Uy Ji. Wag kang mahiya ah. Mababait ‘tong mga ‘to,” paninigurado ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. Tumango naman si Jongin.

Napuno ang office ng kwento, kilig at tawanan patungkol sa nangyari sa kanilang araw kanina. Nakakailang bote na rin sila ng beer…

“Crush ko pa naman si Minho,” malungkot na sabi ni Joy. Lumingon pa siya kay Jongin. Hinihintay naman ng binata ang sunod na sasabihin nito. 

“Huy ano ba! Hahaha!” saway ni Yeri.

“Madam Ye naman e! Brokenhearted na nga ako…Kunwari lang akong kinikilig kanina…” pasinghot-singhot pa si Joy tapos bigla na lang ngumawa. Napahagalpak silang lahat sa tawa. 

* * *

Natuloy naman ang pag-a-apply ni Jongin. Nakailang project na rin sila na sunod-sunod kung kaya’t napalagay na rin ang kanyang loob sa mga kasama. Hindi na nga niya napansin na naka-pitong buwan na siyang nagtatrabaho para sa Red String. May ilang event na sa Maynila ginanap pero ang karamihan ay sa malalayong lugar sa bansa. Nasa Vigan naman sila ngayon para sa prenup photoshoot ng magkasintahang si Taemin at Seulgi. Pareho silang mga mananayaw. Ang naisip nilang tema para sa kanilang kasal ay may pagka-historical. 

Ngayon ay nakahanda na ang dalawa na sumayaw ng habanera botolena na isang traditional dance ngunit hinaluan nila ng modern elements galing sa modern dance. Naririto sila ngayon sa Calle Crisologo. Tanging si Jongin, Yeri at Joy lang ang kasama galing sa team sapagkat limited ang budget.

“Naka-ilang balik na ako rito pero kinikilig pa rin ako,” kwento ni Yeri sa kanya.

“Halata nga. Mahilig ka sa history, right? Nagkwento ka pa nga kaagad sa akin noong una tayong nag-meet.”

Napatawa si Yeri. “Huy ano ba nakakahiya ‘yun. Sobrang FC ko!”

“Ngayon ba?” nalolokong tanong ni Jongin.

“Ah ganyan…” pabirong tinitigan ni Yeri ang binata nang masama.

“Joke lang… ‘to namang si Madam.”

Tiningnan nilang dalawa ang magkasintahang abala sa pag-aayos ng kanilang sayaw. Lumapit si Joy kina Yeri at Jongin.

“Ang cute talaga nila Sir Taemin at Mam Seulgi no? Ang gagaling pa sumayaw. Parang gusto ko na rin tuloy ng jowang dancer. Hays…”

Natawa naman si Yeri sa sinabi ni Joy. Sinegundahan tuloy ito ni Jongin ng pang-aasar. “Si Sehun? Magaling ‘yun sumayaw.”

“Nyenyenye,” nag-make face pa si Joy sa kanya. Tawa tuloy nang tawa si Jongin at Yeri.

Nagpasiya si Jongin na kuhanan ang magkasintahan habang nasa proseso sila ng paghahanda para sa sayaw.

“Jongin!” tawag ni Taemin sa kanya. Inaya rin niya si Yeri at Joy na lumapit.

“Sabi kasi ni si Seul medyo off itong step na ito. What do you think?”

Nagtaka naman si Yeri at Joy. 

“Wait, Sir.” Nagulat sila nang biglang sumayaw si Jongin. Nagkatinginan pa kaagad ang dalawa.

“Marunong siyang sumayaw?!”

“Hindi kayo aware?” tanong ni Taemin. “Kaklase ko siya sa dance classes ko noong elementary pa kami hanggang high school. Akala ko naman naikwento na niya sa inyo. Ikaw talaga Jongin,” pagtutuloy pa nito.

Napaayos na lang ng buhok si Jongin dahil nahihiya siya patungkol dito.

* * *

Nang matapos ang prenup shoot, nagpasya si Jongin, Yeri at Joy na maglibot muna sa Calle Crisologo. Nauna namang bumalik sa hotel sina Taemin at Seulgi upang magpahinga. Tumingin tingin sila sa mga shops at napansin ni Yeri ang isang dreamcatcher. Kulay lavender ito kung kaya’t napukaw kaagad ng kanyang mga mata. Medyo matagal niya rin itong pinagmasdan. Pinag-iisipan niya rin kung bibilhin ba niya o hindi dahil hindi naman siya mahilig sa ganito. Sadyang natipuhan lang niya.

Bandang huli ay tinanggal niya ito sa sabitan. Pumunta siya sa may cashier upang magbayad. 

“Fifty pesos po, Miss.”

“Sige po.” Nang buksan niya ang slingbag, wala roon ang kanyang wallet. 

Chineck niya itong muli ngunit wala talaga. Tanging lipstick, coin purse, phone, power bank at face powder lamang niya ang mayroon.

“Miss?”

“Ah sorry po teka l—”

Biglang may lumapit sa likuran niya. Naamoy niya ang pamilyar nitong pabango. Tila nanigas siya sa kinatatayuan dahil ang lapit nito.

“Ito po ate. Thank you po.” Ngumiti ang lalaki sa tindera.

“Salamat pogi. Naku ang swerte naman ng nobya mo.”

Napailing naman kaagad si Yeri. “Ay hindi po ate. Hahaha. Thank you po ulit.” Namumula na ang kanyang mga tenga at pisngi.

Sumingit si Joy sa pagitan nilang dalawa. “At ano po ang nangyayari dito mga mamser? Hmm?”

Kinabig ni Yeri sa braso sina Jongin at Joy palabas ng shop. “Tara na. Wala ‘yun. Wala.” 

* * *

“Ji…pa-picture naman. Pang-IG ko lang,” request ni Joy kay Jongin.

Bumelat naman si Jongin sa kanya. “Bayad muna.”

“Panget neto.”

Tawa tuloy nang tawa si Jongin. “Pumwesto ka na nga. Hahahaha nagagalit kaagad e.”

Akmang aambahan ni Joy si Jongin ng suntok dahil ramdam niyang pinaka-zoom in nito ang camera.

“Masasapak kita diyan, Ji. Sinasabi ko sa’yo.”

Tawang-tawa lamang si Yeri na nanonood sa kanilang dalawa.

“Madam halika dali!” pag-aaya ni Joy. Hinila niya ito papalapit. Nag-pose sila na akala mo may sarili ring pictorial sa Calle Crisologo.

“Maganda sana kung nakasuot din ako ng parang Filipiniana no?” tanong ni Joy sa dalawa.

Napapailing na lang ang binata. Napatingin ito kay Yeri. Tinanggal ng dalaga ang pagkaka-bun ng kanyang buhok. Inayos niya ito upang makakuha ng magandang selfie. Hanggang baywang na rin pala ang haba ng buhok ni Yeri.

Bumulong si Joy kay Jongin. “Kunan mo ng piksur si Madam Ye.”

“Joyi. Bawal kumuha kapag hindi nagpapaalam,” pagpapaliwanag nito.

“Madam Ye! Kukuhanan ka raw ng picture ni Ji,” nakangising tawag ni Joy kay Yeri. Pinandilatan naman ni Jongin si Joy.

Excited namang lumapit si Yeri kay Jongin at iniabot ang kanyang cellphone. 

“Ah…Dito na lang sa camera, Madam Ye. Para kasama nung kay Joy. Ipasa ko na lang sa’yo niyan.”

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang kabang nararamdaman. Magaling siya sa pagkuha ng litrato pero bakit hindi siya na-s-satisfy sa mga kuha niya ngayon?

“Ji?” nagtatakang tanong ni Yeri.

Sinubukan niya ulit. Lumapit na tuloy si Yeri para tingnan ang mga larawan niyang kinuha.

“Wala akong magandang shot, madam.” 

“Hmm… patingin.” Inilayo ni Jongin ang camera. Tumingin siya sa kalesang dumadaan. 

“Parang gusto kong sumakay ng kalesa. Joyi, ikaw ba?”

Nagkatinginan si Yeri at Joy dahil bigla nang tinawag ni Jongin ang nagkakalesa.

“Alam na…” bulong ni Joy. 

* * *

Magkatabi ngayon si Jongin at Yeri sa van. Humiwalay sa kanila si Joy at sa likod umupo dahil sabi niya, humihilik siya kapag natutulog. Pauwi na sila ngayon galing Vigan. Mga 7 hours din ang byahe pabalik sa Maynila.

“Kinakabahan talaga ako. Maganda naman ‘yung kinalabasan ng mga pictures no?” tanong ni Seulgi kay Jongin.

“Don’t worry mam. It’s beautiful. Actually, sobrang nagagandahan nga po ako sa concept niyo,” tugon ni Jongin.

“Ji, kapag may time ka na niyan, sayaw naman tayo ulit,” agad namang sabi ni Taemin.

Hindi naman maiwasan ni Jongin ang mapangiti. Matagal na rin kasi siyang huminto sa pagsayaw dahil mas nag-focus na siya sa pagiging photographer. 

“Bakit ka kasi huminto?” segundang tanong ni Seulgi.

Naramdaman naman ni Jongin na nakatingin na si Yeri at Joy sa kanya. Halatang naghihintay sa kanyang magiging sagot.

“Hindi ko rin po alam…Ewan? Siguro mas minahal ko na ‘yung photography.”

“Ang galing mo pa namang sumayaw. Sana makita ko ulit ‘yun,” sabi ni Taemin sa kanya.

Pagkatapos non ay binalot na sila ng katahimikan. Nakatulog na rin si Seulgi kaya tahimik nang nagmamaneho si Taemin. Tahimik na rin si Joy sa likod na abala sa panonood ng k-drama sa cellphone niya.

Tumingin si Jongin kay Yeri. Nakatulog na ito. Inilipat na niya ang music na kanyang ipinapatugtog sa cellphone sa mas calming upang makapagpahinga na rin siya.

* * *

Alas dos na ng hapon nang makarating sila ng Maynila. Inihatid na rin sila ng magkasintahan sa office. 

“Sure na ba kayong dito na kayo?” tanong ni Seulgi sa kanila.

Ngumiti naman si Yeri. “Yes, mam. May aasikasuhin din po kasi kami niyan. Thank you po ulit. We’ll give you an update na lang po. Ingat po sa pag-uwi.”

Nagpaalam na ang mga ito at tumungo sa loob. Nagtaka naman si Jongin at Yeri sapagkat ngiting-ngiti si Joy.

“Joyi, okay ka lang?” tanong ni Jongin.

Umiling-iling ito tapos ang lapad din ng ngiti.

“Ang ship ko…”

Inisip naman ng dalawa na baka sa pinapanood niya lamang na kdrama kinikilig si Joy.

Maya-maya ay nag-chat ito sa gc.

“Hey…alam niyo ba?”

Lumingon si Jongin sa kanya. Nagtataka dahil magkakasama lang sila pero nag-chat pa ito.

“Anong meron?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Abala naman si Yeri sa pakikipag-usap sa supplier ng mga bulaklak sa telepono kaya hindi siya aware sa pinaggagagawa ni Joy ngayon. 

“Natalo pa nitong ship ko sina Nam Joo Hyuk at Lee Sung Kyung!!!”

“Sabi ko na Kdrama na naman e. Bye!” 

“Hoy Chanyeol bumalik ka dito!”

Hindi na nag-seen sa gc si Chanyeol kaya pinuntahan na niya ito sa taas.

Tinanggal ni Joy ang headset na suot-suot ni Chanyeol. 

“Ay nako Joy nag-e-edit ako dito ha. Kung kdram—”

Ngiting-ngiti si Joy na ipinakita ang litrato sa cellphone. Pumameywang pa siya.

“HOY!” tawang-tawa si Chanyeol pero halatang kinikilig din. Ship niya rin kasi ito.

Nakiusyoso na rin si Jongdae at inagaw ang cellphone. Napasigaw pa pagkakita sa picture.

“YEJI! YEJI! YEJI!” magkakasabay na bigkas nina Chanyeol, Joy at Jongdae. Bumaba na sila galing ng second floor.

“Ji!!!” sigaw ni Jongdae. Nakipag-apir pa ito.

“Bakit?” nagtataka naman niyang tanong.

“Ikaw ha hmmm…” nakakapangloko ang ngiti nilang tatlo.

“Madam Ye! Lapit ka dali!” sabi naman ni Chanyeol kay Yeri. Tapos na ang naging call nito sa supplier.

“Anong meron?”

“My ship is saaaaaailing,” proud na tugon ni Joy.

“Ha?” 

Ipinakita ni Joy ang litrato ni Jongin at Yeri sa van noong magkatabi sila. Naka-crossed arm pa si Jongin habang natutulog. Nakasandal naman ang ulo ni Yeri sa balikat ng binata. Nakasandal naman ang ulo ni Jongin sa ulo ni Yeri.

Namula kaagad si Yeri. Mas lalo naman si Jongin.

“Madam Ye ha…” pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

“Loko…” nangingiting tugon ni Jongin.

“YEJI! YEJI! YEJI!” sigaw muli ni Chanyeol.

“Cute naman pala ng name ng ship namin,” sabi ni Yeri. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Jongin sa narinig.

Napuno tuloy ng mga hiyaw ang office galing sa tatlo. Pinagtutulak tulak pa ni Jongdae si Jongin dahil kinikilig daw siya.

* * *

“So ayan! Para magka-thrill ang event natin ngayon, may naisip na game ang ating groom!” anunsyo ng host sa mga panauhin sa venue.

Lumapit si Taemin sa host at hiniram ang mic. 

“Syempre nakita ko na ‘yung LOML ko hahaha,” nagtawanan ang mga tao. Nagpatuloy si Taemin sa kanyang sasabihin. “Gusto ko sanang mag-play as a cupid tonight.” Malawak ang naging ngiti niya. Nagsipagtilian naman ang mga babae.

Umiiling na natatawa naman si Yeri. Alam niyang sobrang G na G sa mga palaro itong client niya.

Iilan lang ang mga binata at dalaga sa venue kaya naman hindi na nagulat si Yeri nang maisama pa sila ng ilan sa team niya sa laro. Nagtatawanan sila sapagkat sila-sila rin lang naman halos.

“Uunahin muna natin ang boys,” sabi ng host.

Pito silang lalaki. Kabilang na rito si Jongin at Chanyeol. Pinaglaro sila ng bato-bato pik hanggang sa kung sino ang matira. Nagtawanan sila nang si Jongin at Chanyeol na lamang ang maglalaban.

“Ji. Ibibigay ko na ‘to sa’yo,” natatawang banggit ni Chanyeol.

Hanggang tatlo lang ang bilang at nag-tie silang dalawa. Sigawan ang mga nanonood nang papel ang kay Jongin at bato naman ang kay Chanyeol.

“So ayan. Si poging wedding photographer ang meron tayo ngayon. Interview-hin lang natin saglit.”

Ngumiti naman si Jongin. “What’s your name, Kuya?”

“Hello. I’m Jongin.” 

“May girlfriend?” Umiling siya.

“Ayan! Wonderful! O sige. Diyan ka muna sa gilid, Jongin at hahanapin natin ang magiging partner mo.”

Nagsimula naman ang laro para sa girls. Pinahiram ni Seulgi ang kanyang bouquet sa kanila. Parang stop dance lamang ang laro ngunit ang aim ay hindi maiwan sa iyo ang bouquet kapag huminto na ang music.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto ay si Yeri na lamang at ang maid of honor na lang ang naiwan. 

Sigawan sila nang maiwan sa maid of honor ang bouquet. Nataya na ito. Ang ending, si Jongin at Yeri ang magkapartner. Kitang-kita naman na sobrang proud ni Taemin sa nagawa. Bumulong pa ito kay Seulgi habang nakangiti.

Tinawag ng mag-asawa ang host. “OMG.” Natatawang sabi nito pagkarinig sa dalawa. Naghihintay naman sila Jongin at Yeri ng gagawin.

“Kinikilig ako hahahah! So ayan. Simple lang naman. Magki-kiss ang bride at groom. Sila ang bahala kung saang part. Tapos kailangan niyong gayahin.”

Nagulat pareho ang dalawa. Sobrang pula na rin ni Yeri. Nagwawala naman na sa kilig sina Joy, Chanyeol, Jongdae maging sila Irene, Sehun at Kyungsoo.

Malaki naman ang ngisi ni Taemin. 

“Umayos ka Taemin. Loko,” natatawang pagbabanta ni Jongin. Nakalimutan na rin niya itong tawagin na sir dahil kinakabahan na siya.

Hinawakan ni Taemin ang mga pisngi ni Seulgi. Mas lalong lumakas ang hiyawan.

Ngumiti si Taemin at inilapat ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Seulgi.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Yeri. Gayun din naman si Jongin.

“Madam Ye… huwag na.” bulong ni Jongin.

“YEJI! YEJI! YEJI!” sigaw ng mga nanonood na pinangunahan nina Chanyeol, Jongdae at Joy.

“Taemin loko!” saway ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

Hiniram muli ni Taemin ang mic. “Joke lang ‘yun hahaha! Aayain naming kayong sumayaw. DJ, isang slow music naman diyan.”

Nagsimula na ang tugtog at nagkayayaan na rin ang iba. Tumingin si Jongin kay Yeri. Nakangiti ito.

“Thank you, Ji.”

“No worries.” Inalok nito ang kanyang kamay. “Can I have this dance?”

Inilagay ni Yeri ang kanyang kamay sa kamay ni Jongin. Hinawakan naman ng binata ang baywang ni Yeri.

_ When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes _

_ It is the only thing that makes us feel alive _

_ We keep this love in a photograph _

_ We made these memories for ourselves _

_ Where our eyes are never closing _

_ Hearts are never broken _

_ And time’s forever frozen still _

Nakatingin sila ngayon sa mata ng isa’t isa. Malakas ang musika ngunit tila nangingibabaw pa rin ang lakas ng tibok ng kanilang mga puso. Pigil din ang kanilang paghinga.

“Wait…” humilay panandali si Jongin.

Hinawakan niya ang camera na nakasabit sa kanyang leeg. Binigyan nya ng matamis na ngiti si Yeri. Ibinalik naman ito ng dalaga sa kanya.

* * *

_ Makalipas ang pitong taon… _

“Ang gaganda palagi ng quality ng shots mo pero ‘di ko pa nakikita ‘yung mga pictures ko ‘pag ako yung kinukuhanan mo.”

Ngumiti lang si Jongin.

Pinalo ni Yeri si Jongin sa braso. “Nakakainis ka talaga! Tingin na kasi! Puro selfie lang natin ‘yung meron ako e.” 

“Saka na…wait ka lang.”

* * *

“God is still the best planner. It is my passion to capture precious memories, and I happened to meet her… She’s the happiness that I want to stay with me. People say that it’s in photographs where you can keep the memory and look back at it. I guess it’s really my job to witness other people’s smiles and teary eyes because of joy… While she was walking in that aisle earlier, looking beautiful as ever. Her eyes that I will never get tired of looking at… nose, lips…her entirety... Gusto kong ang mga mata ko ang makakasilay sa kagandahan niya bago ang lente ng aking kamera.

I will forever keep that memory of yours in my mind and heart. I hope that I will be able to give you that kind of bliss now that we’re together until eternity. Yeri, you’re my best view, and I will never get tired taking a picture of you.”

\- Jongin

Tumulo ang luha sa mula mga mata ni Yeri. Katatapos lamang niyang panoorin ang vlog ng asawa na nakalagay sa isang CD. Kabilang ang CD sa box na naglalaman ng kanyang mga larawang kuha ni Jongin simula noong nagsisimula pa lamang itong magtrabaho sa Red String hanggang sa noong naging sila na. Ngayon lamang niya nakita ang mga ito. Mas lalo siyang naiyak nang makita ang larawan nilang kuha ni Joy noong nagpunta sila ng Vigan. Ito ang una nilang litrato nang magkasama. Sa likod nito ay may nakasulat.

“Happy anniversary, love.”

“I miss you, Ji…” 

**THE END**


	9. 08. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are idols in a secret relationship.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Hiding. They have been doing it for so long that they became an expert at it. Staying hidden was something they were good at. Or they thought they were. Not until they were caught. Wendy and Chanyeol had to choose. Would it be their career as idols? Or the love they worked hard to keep hidden?

_ Hiding.  _

Throughout their five-year relationship, that is all they have been doing. To protect the relationship they deeply valued, they needed to stay away from the eyes of the people who will see their relationship as a crime. For others, them being together was wrong. But for them, it was all that mattered. 

That is why they are hiding. Standing closely in a small space backstage, concealed by the massive metal cases used in the Music Awards that just ended.

It has been 4 years since Sehun, Kai, and Chanyeol debuted as SKY. Their popularity continued to increase which made them known globally. Which is why tonight, as expected, they received the grand award.

“Congratulations, Love.” Wendy said as she kissed his cheeks, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“And Congratulations to you too Ms. Wendy Shon.” Chanyeol said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

These stolen moments made their relationship special. They longed for the excitement of seeing each other along with the jittery feeling that they might get caught. 

They pulled away. Her eyes looking intently at his as he did the same. They stayed like that for a while. The ringing of Wendy’s phone destroying the moment. 

She looked at the screen and sighed. "It's Sooyoung... I need to go." 

He pulled her in for a hug. A long one. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he said, pulling away from her grasp.

She nodded a sad smile on her face. 

“Sige na, naghihintay na sila Sooyoung.” 

They bid their farewell and Wendy hurried to Sooyoung who was waiting for her in the hallway. 

“Tagal niyong nagharutan ni Yeol. Galit na si Manager.” Sooyoung said as they rushed towards the elevator.

“Sorry, Soo. I’ll make it up to you.” She said winking. Her best friend has always helped her sneak out. She owed her a lot.

-

Red Velvet’s practice just ended. The rest of the members went to their dorm except for her and Sooyoung. Wendy was going to meet up with Chanyeol so they made up an excuse that they needed to practice more since Sooyoung missed some practices due to her drama. 

“Call me after niyong magharutan. Don’t forget to use protection!!” Sooyoung teased before leaving Chanyeol and Wendy alone in the practice room. 

Wendy rolled her eyes and Chanyeol just laughed. They walked towards the corner and settled sitting on the floor beside each other. 

“Our new routine is so tiring…” Wendy said pouting. “Papatayin yata kami ng choreographer.”

“Kaya mo yan, ikaw pa.” Chanyeol as he ruffled her hair which earned him a glare. 

He laughed at her reaction. 

“Stop laughing.” she said although she was smiling herself. 

She rested her head on his shoulders while he held her hand. His scent was something she found comforting. The familiarity giving her a sense of relief. 

“How’s the preparation for your comeback going?” she asked while playing with his long fingers. 

“It’s going well... How about your tour?” he said looking at their hands.

“We’ll be leaving next week. I won’t be here for our anniversary…” she said a hint of sadness in her voice. 

He faced her, looking straight into her eyes. “It’s okay, love. We still have a lot of anniversaries to celebrate.”

They both smiled at the thought. 

Yes, they still have a lot of anniversaries to celebrate.  _ Right? _

-

The tour went by fast. It has been three years since Red Velvet’s debut and it was their first time having a tour abroad. Their flight was scheduled right after the last concert so they were rushing to the airport. 

During the flight, Wendy’s face was bright with excitement, opposite form the tired faces of the other members. She was excited to see Chanyeol after being away for a month. Joohyun, Seulgi, and Yeri were already sleeping from exhaustion. 

“Wala ka bang balak matulog, Soo?” Wendy asked her bestfriend who was right beside her. 

“Tanong mo kaya yan sa sarili mo… Ilang araw ka na walang tulog kakavideo call kay Chan- ” 

Wendy covered Sooyoung’s mouth before she could finish talking. Wendy looked around anxious that someone heard her bestfriend.

“Shhh… baka may makarinig sayo.” 

“Don’t worry tulog silang lahat.” Sooyoung said laughing. She stopped laughing when she noticed Wendy’s serious face.

“Hey, don’t worry no one will find out.” Soo said holding her Wendy’s hand.

“Maybe it’s actually time somebody finds out…” Wendy said sadness in her voice. 

Sooyoung flashed a questioning look. 

“Nakakapagod ng magtago Soo…” 

-

Chanyeol was fast asleep. His call with Wendy lasted until 3AM last night so he planned on sleeping in but his plan was ruined when his phone rang. 

"Hello..." Chanyeol answered the phone, still half asleep. 

"We have a problem."

He checked the digital clock on his bedside table. It was only 7AM. What could have possibly happened?

"It's dispatch. Come to the office. Now." 

_ Sht. _

-

It was already 5PM when the girls landed. As they went out the airport, their manager received a call. 

“Sooyoung, you have to come with me. The rest mauna na kayo sa dorm.” He said seriously after ending the call. 

Sooyoung looked at her members, confusion evident in her face. The others only shrugged their shoulders also not knowing what happened. Puzzled, she followed their manager who was already rushing to his car. 

-

Chanyeol was waiting in the office since morning. He became more anxious when they said they would talk only after she arrived. He wanted to know what was going on but no one would answer his questions. 

Anxiety was replaced with confusion when Sooyoung entered the office along with their managers and superiors. 

“Sit down.” One of the female executives said. Sooyoung looked at Chanyeol asking with her eyes what was happening but he only shrugged. She sat beside him, both of them waiting for answers. 

“Dispatch sent us these pictures.” His manager said placing the pictures in front of them. “Apparently, Chanyeol went to your concert two weeks ago and both of you were caught being lovely dovey in the basement of the hotel Red Velvet was staying at.”

The pictures clearly showed Chanyeol but only the girl’s back was shown. Sooyoung turned towards Chanyeol who was already looking at her. Both of them not knowing what to say. Sooyoung didn’t want to expose Wendy and so did Chanyeol. 

“That’s not…” Chanyeol said looking at them. 

“What?” his manager asked. 

“That’s not Sooyoung.” He said sighing. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not dating Sooyoung… I’m dating Wendy.” Although he wanted to protect Wendy, he didn’t want to drag Sooyoung into their mess. 

“Then why is Sooyoung here?” the executive turned to Red Velvet’s manager. 

“Sooyoung was always sneaking out and I figured she…” her manager said looking down, unable to finished his sentence. 

“She was only helping us.” Chanyeol said. 

“Sooyoung, please leave. Call Wendy over.” The executive said.

Sooyung hesitantly left the place leaving Chanyeol alone with the executives.

“Chanyeol what were you thinking? You know how crazy fans can get. It may be okay with you because you have already established your career but Wendy is just starting hers. Can you imagine the hate she’ll get once this gets out?”

All Chanyeol can do is look down. He knew himself that everything he was hearing was right. 

He is putting Wendy’s career in danger. 

_ Should I end this? _

-

After receiving Sooyoung’s call, Wendy hurried to their Agency. The travel felt like an eternity for her. A lot was going through her mind. The past few days, she wished for people to find out about their relationship. She was tired of hiding. The anxiousness of getting caught was eating her up. She wanted so bad to get rid of it. 

But now that they are caught, she is not sure anymore. She wanted to reveal their relationship but she doesn’t want to ruin Chanyeol’s career. She was tired of the situation she was in. 

Wendy was already in the parking lot. She stayed in the car for a while to think things through before deciding to head up in the office. She didn’t know what to expect. Is this the end of their relationship? Or the end of their career?

-

When Wendy arrived, their superiors decided to give them time to talk. To make a decision.

They were now alone in the meeting room. Silence filling every corner of the place. They have been avoiding this topic ever since they started dating because they knew. They knew their relationship won’t work but still. They wanted to try. 

The idea of getting caught scared them. They knew that once that happens, they had to choose. He didn’t want to be the cause of her failure. She felt the same.

“I think we should...” Chanyeol said lifting his gaze to meet hers. Seeing her made him doubt if he should say it. He loves her so much. Being with her for five years, he learned to love her more. Every new detail he found, his love grew stronger.    
  
But his doubt faded when he saw her eyes. He knew her so much that he knew how she feels even though she doesn't say anything. The moment he saw the tiredness written in her face, he was sure.    
  
"I think we should end this..." He finally said. He didn't want her to suffer any longer.    
  
“Maybe we should…” she said as the tears started to flow. She loves him, but she was tired. “Pagod na din akong magtago, Chan…”    
  
The tears he was trying to stop rushed down his cheeks.    
  
“I’m sorry… I wish I could make this work.” He wanted her to stay.    
  
“But it won’t. It never will.” She said a bitter smile on her face. It was true. Their relationship was something that society won't permit.    
  
They had to stay hidden, but they were tired of hiding.    
  
He loved her. She loved him. But they were idols.    
  
Maybe if they weren’t idols. 

Maybe they can try.   
  
Maybe in another lifetime things can work and they can love without hiding.   
  
Perhaps in another universe,   
  
But they can’t in this one…   
  


**THE END**


	10. 09. Worlds Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a demon and Person B is an angel.  
>  **GENRE:** Fantasy  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Wendy is dispatched on earth for her last mission as an angel. Finally, she can go to the place where her heart longs for. Everything is going smoothly. Until someone hinders her plans, none other than her worst enemy from the underworld, Baekhyun.

_AFTER DEATH, there is said to be a place where a soul goes. The soul could either go in paradise or underworld. Supernatural beings, such as Grim Reapers, fetch a deceased’s soul for judgment. The place where a soul goes depends on the judgment of the high-ranking reapers. Then, that soul will be brought to either of the two worlds._ _Angels are the beings that bring souls to the gates of paradise while demons bring souls to the gates of the underworld. Following the pledge that came out of their mouths, these beings should fulfill their tasks and strictly abide by the rules that were given to them._

“Woah!” 

The little boy can’t hide his fascination. He continued listening.

“These two beings are also wandering on earth to accomplish missions. They could also be seen by people by shifting into their human form.” 

“So... there are angels and demons that can be seen as humans?” She nodded. The boy even looked more fascinated than before. He couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“Wait!” 

The boy hurriedly raised his right hand. “Are angels and devils enemies?” He asked out of curiosity. The woman gently laughed at his question, “Some of them are. Just a few.” 

The woman switched her gaze to his alarm clock. It’s already 9 P.M. She tucked his blanket and kissed his forehead. 

“Sleep tight, sweetheart.”

“But mom! I want more stories!” The boy complained. “Baby, it’s 9 P.M already. You should be sleeping right now,” his mom said. The kid looked grumpy. She cupped her hand to her son’s cheeks.

“Leo, what did I say if you’ll not sleep early?” 

His eyes widened and his shoulder tightened, “The scary grim reapers will take me. Good night, mom!” He closed his eyes and embraced his bear plushie. She smiled at her child. “What a cutie.”

She turned off the lamp beside his bed and closed the door gently. 

Little did she know, a woman was secretly watching them.

“How did she know all those things?!” The woman, who disappeared like smoke, was holding a white card. 

_Leo Nam. Five years old. Hundred and twenty-first record. My final mission._

She found herself in front of a church. There was no one in sight. Probably because it’s almost midnight and the church is situated on a top of a small hill. From her place, she can easily look over the village’s houses. Being in that area made her presence hard to conceal. Aside from the fact that she was the only one in the vicinity, her pure white knee-length dress doesn’t help her either.

She reached the handle of a wooden door and slowly opened it. Light peeped through it and dispersed into silver beams. Without minding the blinding light, she made her way inside.

The door was closed and the striking light faded out. She is now inside of a church but without any of the parallel chairs that the churchgoers sit and kneel onto. Rather, it is an empty hall with fancy chandeliers mounted on the church’s ceiling. The whole area is glowing– like heaven’s glow. 

She sensed that someone is approaching. The sound of someone’s footsteps grew stronger. She looked in front and saw a familiar figure. He stood with full authority.

“Angel Wendy, did you receive your card?” The man asked gently. He looked divine in his all-white suit. The only thing noticeable is a printed number on his white turtle neck. It was number 10.

Wendy nodded at him. She looked at her card and read the written words. 

“Leo Nam. Five years old.” 

“Isn’t he too young?” 

Being an angel, her missions were purely on adults or teenagers. Finding their passion, regaining their purpose, helping them to stand up again. But this time it was different. She was, for the first time, assigned to a kid. A five-year-old kid. After all, she was used to dealing with older people’s problems. 

That’s why she asked. And it might be her weakness.

“Maybe it’s your last? I think that’s why the higher-ups landed you this mission.”

_ Maybe it’s my last.  _ She thought. 

“Remember, you have exactly seven days left for your mission. Guide the child well.”

“If you have no questions, then you may go,” the man said to her. Wendy is reluctant to ask him. He started to walk away from her.

“Wait,” the man stopped his tracks. 

“Archangel Lay, I have a question,” The man looked at her. “What does paradise look like?” She asked. The Archangel smiled, showing his dimple. “After that mission, you’ll see,” he shrugged and left Wendy.

After some time, she decided to go out of the building. 

She looked at the church for the last time. “If paradise was supposed to be a being, it would be Archangel Lay,” she said while smiling like a fool. Just imagining the Archangel in the gates of paradise waiting for her made her cheeks warm. 

“Crushing over an Archangel? Wow, this would make a juicy headline. This is quite a news!” Wendy almost jumped out of surprise when she heard his voice. _No, not this guy, please!_

She kept her cool and turned around. He was leaning beside a tree, meters away from her. His dark-colored suit with white barbed wire prints made him stand out the most. She faked her smile as she “greets” him. 

“Hey, Baekhyun,” she puts her hand in the air, making a sarcastic wave. “Underworld’s worst mistake.” 

The demon laughed at her remark. “Oh, are you that angel who secretly likes her superior?” He replied. He saw Wendy rolling her eyes. _Annoying her is as easy as committing sins._ Baekhyun thought. 

Before the angel could disappear, the demon already stood beside her. She continued walking down the concrete steps while Baekhyun paced with her. 

“So what’s this, a mentor and mentee love?” 

“Or a one-sided thing? Of course, it’s the second. There’s no way an Archangel would fall for an angel like you,” he added. She didn’t mind his teasing and kept her speed. His lavish lip chain dangles as he steps down but it did not stop him from following her. 

“Hey, as far as I know,” Baekhyun paused as he catches his breath.

“An angel who falls in love will face severe punishment.” 

Wendy stopped at the last tread. Her expression changed. She looked at the demon who’s now standing in front of her. The angel stared straight through his eyes, with their heights now leveled.

“What do you want?” Her face turned to stone. 

Ignoring her question, Baekhyun shifted his gaze to a card that she’s been holding. Unfortunately, the demon had already read the words before she put her hands at her back.

“Oh. So you’re now a guardian of a preschooler, huh?” Baekhyun playfully poked Wendy’s shoulder. “His name sounds oddly familiar, though” he murmured to himself but he just brushed it off. 

“What caused the change?” 

“It’s my last mission as an angel,” Wendy answered him while her face slightly brightened. 

“At last, after many years, I will not see your irritating face again,” she blurted out which caused him to snort. “Finally, I can go there.” She pointed her index finger up in the sky.  Baekhyun knew exactly what she’s talking about. 

Spreading her majestic wings, Wendy took off. And at the same time, her snow-colored feathers were falling on the ground.

Baekhyun was left alone. He was taken aback of the words that came out of her mouth. For the first time, he’s confused. He doesn’t know what to do. 

But one thing is for sure.

He doesn’t sit well with the idea of her leaving him.

-

Wendy is walking towards a bus stop. The sun is up, just like her spirits. Unlike the other day, she is more determined to finish her mission.  _ Just a week more!  _ She lifted her hand and closed her fist, cheering herself up. She chuckled and pranced her way to her destination.

Nearing to the waiting shed, Wendy’s expression differed. 

_ Is this some kind of bad luck? _

Baekhyun sat on the bus stop’s bench, seating with his legs crossed. While waiting, he rested his back on a glass wall behind him. He was bothered by what Wendy told him yesterday. 

_ Will she really go for real?  _

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps going towards him. He looked at his right and saw Wendy. Baekhyun then waved his hand in a teasing manner. Judging her face, the angel is obviously displeased.

“What are you doing here? Are you following me?”

“Sorry to disappoint you but I’m not. I’m meeting a friend here.”

“Wow, I salute whoever your _friend_ is,” Wendy emphasized the word ‘friend’. “Someone really managed to deal with your personality,” she added. Here comes another day of their endless bickering and insults.

Wendy sat on the opposite end of the bench. She looked at him and noticed that his clothes changed.  _ Technically, it didn’t really change. He just took off his strange blazer and his lip chain. And oh, he’s just wearing his dark palette sweater. This is unusual— wait.  _ Her gaze shifted to the ground. _ He has a shadow _ . 

Waves of realization were slowly rushing towards her. She then hurriedly turned her torso to face the demon. 

“Hey, do you... perhaps... you--,” Wendy cannot even make a proper sentence because of her sudden discovery. Baekhyun, who knew what she meant, just nodded lazily. 

“I can’t believe you just noticed it right now.” 

“How did you even become an angel? You can’t even distinguish a demon in his human form,” Baekhyun said in disbelief.

“I have to let go of my lip chain,” his face turned sad. “But I managed to retain my earrings,” he said while pointing to his chain ear cuff on his right and hoop earring on his left. “Don’t they look good?” The demon excitedly said. 

Wendy just looked away. 

“If I were a human, I would be terrified if I saw your lip chain. For real.”

“But why are you suddenly in your human form anyway?” Wendy added. Fortunately, there are no people in the area so she can freely say what she wants without minding people’s stares.

“And why are you also disguised as a human?” Baekhyun turned the question to Wendy. A person would probably think that these two beings are crazy based on the questions they throw at each other. They just laughed at their silly conversation.

Moments later, the demon spotted two familiar faces. It was a man and a woman. 

”Here they are,” he declared. His words made Wendy shift her gaze towards the two. 

Judging from their appearance, she quickly knew who they were. “You’re friends with them?” Wendy was speechless. _He’s really the underworld’s social butterfly._

A man dressed in a three-piece suit approached them. The woman, who’s also wearing an all-black suit and a wide brim fedora hat, followed.

“It’s been a while,” the man greeted Baekhyun. The latter playfully pointed at him while smiling. The man just laughed at his gesture. “You haven’t really changed, huh,” he added.

“Thirty-five years is just a blink of an eye. Right, Kyungsoo?” The woman rested her hand to his shoulder.

Baekhyun looked at the woman beside Kyungsoo. “Irene, aren’t you tired of seeing this man every day? Don’t you want a new partner?” Irene let out a chuckle. 

“She won’t let me go,” Kyungsoo joked which caused him to receive a hit from Irene.

Wendy distanced herself from them. She felt out of place. 

_ These two look so gorgeous.  _ Those were the only words she can say.

She was right. Anyone who would see them will have the same judgement. Irene looked sophisticated in her wide brim hat while Kyungsoo looked dapper in his suit. 

Irene noticed Wendy’s presence. The angel, who didn’t know what to do, just smiled awkwardly at the beautiful lady. Baekhyun sensed Wendy’s fidgeting.

“By the way, this is Wendy. An angel,” Baekhyun butted in. Irene’s lips then curled like a circle. 

“Sorry for being rude. I should’ve introduced myself. I am Irene, a grim reaper. And,” Irene forcefully grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, making him closer to her, “this is Kyungsoo, a grim reaper and also my partner.” Wendy slowly nodded. 

“Ouch. That hurts,” Kyungsoo caressed his right arm and glared at her.

Irene gestured Wendy to come closer to her. “And a huge crybaby,” she whispered. Both of them started laughing. 

While the two were enjoying talking, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s conversation turned serious. 

“Have you received her name card?”

“I haven’t. Are you sure that she was supposed to be dead?” 

“She was due for years. If only that punk didn’t interfere,” Baekhyun can feel his blood boiling as he remembers the tragic incident that happened a decade ago.

“He was a loyal fellow-- ”

“That it became his number one weakness,” the grim reaper added. “Oh, right. What happened to him?” Kyungsoo asked. “Is he still on the run?” 

Before Baekhyun could answer, Wendy interrupted. “Who’s on the run?” She asked innocently. 

_ Does she know him?  _

“Hey, chicken wings, have you heard of an angel called Loey?” Baekhyun asked in a serious manner which made the two grim reapers snort. As a result, Wendy’s cheeks heated. 

Out of all the nicknames he gave her,  _ chicken wings  _ was the one that she hated the most. And what made it worse is he called her that in front of his friends. To hide her embarrassment, Wendy maintained a neutral expression. 

“For once, can you ask me without joking?” Baekhyun just ignored her and waited for her reply. Wendy sighed in disappointment.

“No, I haven’t heard of that angel. Who’s that?” _So she doesn’t know him._

“Nothing.” 

The two reapers cannot believe what Wendy had just said. 

“Hey, Wendy. I’ve been meaning to ask you this. How long have you been an angel?” Kyungsoo asked her. Wendy did not hesitate to answer him.

“I’ve been an angel for around 27 years.”

“Are you sure you don’t know him or even heard of him?” Irene asked her which caused Wendy to recall if she had encountered his name. The three beings were anticipating her answer.

“Oh, right!” Three pairs of eyes were focused on her.

“I didn’t remember him at first because I barely see him there. But as far as I remember, he was expelled. And I haven’t seen him since then,” Wendy told the three.

Right after she finished her sentence, a bus stopped in front of them. “I hate to cut this meeting short but I have to go. It was nice meeting you!” Wendy waved at the two grim reapers. 

Without her knowing, the demon followed inside.

The bus wasn’t crowded so she had the chance to sit. Then, a man with a familiar physique sat beside her. 

“Now this isn’t a mere coincidence. Right, mister?” Wendy muttered as she looked at Baekhyun.

“Am I not allowed to even ride a bus?” People started staring in their direction. Baekhyun did not realize that he talked that loud. He almost forgot that people can see them now. 

Sighing was the only thing that the angel could do. 

Wendy gazed out of the window. She can’t help but think of the things that await her. Guiding a preschooler will surely be a tough job, but she had no choice. This mission is her only ticket to paradise. The only thing that she needs to do is to stick with the kid for seven days.

“Thinking of that Archangel again?” Wendy was interrupted by Baekhyun. The former just ignored him. “I’ve been keeping this for myself but chicken wings, you sure have low standards in men,” Baekhyun’s words made Wendy look at him.

“First of all, his fashion. Was that his best? Plain white suit with a WHITE turtleneck. He straight up looks like a _milkis_ can without the words printed on it,” Baekhyun complained. “His face looks ordinary. I don’t think you can call that heavenly,” he quoted the last word with his two hands. “If you compared him to your paradise, then that place looks really, really lame,” he criticized while pouting at her to make the lady annoyed.

“And for the record, I’m way more fashionable and attractive than him.”

Without minding the man beside her, Wendy pressed the button on her right that made the vehicle stop. She then made her way towards the exit. Baekhyun quickly followed her out of reflex. While walking, Baekhyun kept on talking to her.

“Hey, young man,” an old, raspy voice called and pointed his fingers to Baekhyun. He kind of froze in his place. “You haven’t paid your fare.” Baekhyun did not bother what the man said and immediately went out of the bus, leaving Wendy behind. _That prick. What a cheapskate!_ The angel shook her head as she sees him escaping. She noticed that the driver was looking at her. 

“I don’t know him,” she waved her hand continuously. The driver gave her a suspicious look.

“But I saw you two talking.”

The passengers inside the bus are now looking at the lady. She even felt more embarrassed than she was with the grim reapers a while ago. She can even hear their murmurs. In the end, Wendy paid Baekhyun’s bus debt. She had no choice, the old man was constantly eyeing her. 

He surely is a demon for a reason.

Wendy stepped out of the vehicle with her fist clenched. She can still feel her blood rushing to her face because of embarrassment. After the bus departed, Wendy vented out her anger.

“If he doesn’t have a single penny on his pocket, then why bother riding a bus and cause nuisance to others?!” she exclaimed, pulling her hair in annoyance.

Wendy just ignored her anger. Instead, she looked up and read the address shown at the top of the bus stop. It has the same address written on a neat paper she’s holding, well not after she clenched her fist and made it wrinkled. 

She then started walking to reach the city’s park.

-

Baekhyun did not bother to look behind him. He’s busy running away. Escaping was the best solution he can think of. No, scratch that. It’s the only thing that  _ he _ thought of. He knows that when Wendy sees him, it’s over. That’s why he sprinted away from her. He almost lost his balance twice but it did not stop him from going. 

After minutes of his mini-marathon, he slowed down and stopped running. His hand found its way to a metal post and immediately grasped for air to breathe in. While waiting for his adrenaline to slow down, he looked around. 

Nature welcomed him. Numerous couples are cycling around the vicinity and families of different generations are preparing for their picnic. It amazed him because all these are happening inside of a busy city. He was like in a mini forest between skyscrapers. 

Now, he’s sure that this distance won’t let Wendy find him. The demon mentally patted himself for a job well done. He was about to leave when he felt a little tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw a kid, his eyes forming warm beads of liquid. The kid continued tugging his pants. Baekhyun’s brows furrowed.  _ What does this little human want?  _

“ _Ahju-- sshi_... He-- lp... me,” the kid tried to make his sentence clear while catching his breath. There are tears flowing down his cheeks. To make it worse, bystanders are now looking at them. 

_ Great. All these people thought I made him cry. _

-

Wendy has been walking for a while now. Both of her feet are starting to feel sore. Until now she can’t still locate the park. She asked numerous people but all of them answered the same. 

“Continue to walk straight. If you spot bicycle riders around, then it must be it. The park is usually crowded on the afternoons,” the lady explained. 

Wendy just smiled at the lady as she saw her going. With her shoulders slightly slouched, she continued her endless walking.

Her spirits were awakened when she heard a bicycle bell ringing. She followed the sound which brought her to the place she wanted. She looked like a lost girl who has found salvation. She is overwhelmed. At last, she’s here at the park. She can look for Leo.

Meanwhile, in a distance, there’s a piercing cry that can be heard. The angel looked at it and saw a man with a child sitting on the floor. She focused her gaze on the man and noticed a familiar pattern on his clothing. 

It was  _ that  _ strange pair of pants. __

Wendy almost jogged towards him.  _ What trouble did he cause again this time?  _

-

Baekhyun just stood in his place. It has been five minutes since the kid approached him. He kept on crying and babbling words that the demon cannot understand at all. Now, the kid is wailing harder than he did a while ago. People of different ages are flashing judging glances at him. Baekhyun just shrugged. He is sure that it’s not his fault.

Baekhyun then heard a loud thud. Only until he realized that it was from his own back. Seconds later, he felt his back burning. Baekhyun had a sudden rush of pressure. With his eyes fuming with anger, he looked at the person who smacked his back.

“Who is this fuc— “ Another thud was heard, but this time it was softer. 

He was interrupted by another batch of hits. Baekhyun let out a groan. He quickly scratched his head to relieve his pain. He looked up at the culprit and obviously regretted everything.

“Curse wherever you want. But not in front of a kid,” Baekhyun cannot read her expression. 

Wendy looked down. The kid stopped crying. She wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks and glared at Baekhyun. “ _What did I do?”_ The latter mouthed in his defense. 

“You just made a kid cry,” Wendy covered both of the kid’s ears, “dumbass.” 

Not only had she accused him of what he didn’t do, but also the mere fact that she had called him dumbass made Baekhyun speechless.

Wendy was surprised to see that the kid was Leo. She mentally thanked the demon for making her job easier. It seems like her disappointment from the misunderstanding a while ago was washed out from her memory.

“Why did you cry a while ago, little boy?” Wendy squatted to level his height. She did not call Leo’s name yet to avoid the child’s suspicion.

“I... am lost. We are playing hide-and-seek. I don’t know where my friends go,” Leo pouted. “And I ask _ahjusshi_ for help,” Leo looked up to the demon. “But he did not understand.” 

Wendy let out a deep sigh and Baekhyun avoided Leo’s eyes. It was true that he didn’t understand what the kid was saying earlier.

“Okay, baby. Let us find your mommy,” Wendy carried him on her arms. 

“But mom is working. Can we go to the playground? My auntie is there.”

“Of course, little bub. Let’s go.” 

Wendy, with Leo wrapping his arms on her neck, began strolling towards the playground. Baekhyun also paced with them while walking beside the angel. 

Who would have thought that these two would walk peacefully without any of each other’s offending banters?

They reached the park’s playground. Leo poked Wendy’s cheek and pointed that woman. Her eyes followed where his finger is pointing. She saw a woman steps away from them. The woman kept on pacing back and forth while holding her cellphone. 

“That’s my auntie.”

The three went to his auntie’s direction. The woman still looked nervous but her expression changed into a brighter one when she saw Leo running to her.

“Oh my goodness, Leo. Where did you go? Oh my god! I was worried sick. I almost called the authorities,” the woman’s eyes formed tears. She embraced him tightly. “What would I do if I lost you? What would your parents do to me? My gosh. Leo—I—Leo sweetie. I’m so sorry. This is all your auntie’s fault,” she let go of the hug and cupped her nephew’s cheeks as she said those words. 

_ Leo? Why does this human’s name sound so familiar? Where did I hear this name...  _ Baekhyun thought.

Leo wiped her tears. His aunt tried to calm herself and smiled at him. She noticed two figures behind his nephew. She held her nephew and stood up.

“No words can explain how much I thank you, guys. Thank you for bringing my nephew back,” the woman thanked the two. She is really grateful for the act they did. 

“It’s nothing. We just did what we should,” Wendy explained. 

“I am Yerim Kim, Leo’s aunt,” she offered for a handshake.

Wendy hesitated for a second. _Is it okay for her to know me?_ She let out her hand and replied to her handshake. “I am Wendy,” she smiled.

Yerim’s hand then went to Baekhyun’s. The latter looked uninterested. 

_“Introduce yourself,”_ Wendy mouthed and nudged Baekhyun’s arm. 

_“Why would I?”_

_“Just do it!”_

The demon glared at the angel and answered Yerim’s handshake out of his will.

“I’m Baekhyun,” he faked a smile to Yerim and the other also replied the same smile.

Yerim then cleared her throat. “Leo, say thanks to them,” Yerim put down her nephew.

Leo bowed down to thank them. “Thank you, Wendy _noona_ and Bak... yoom _ahjusshi,”_ the five-year-old kid found it hard to pronounce Baekhyun’s name. 

The two women were trying hard to suppress their laughter while Mr.  _ Bakyoom _ was feeling irritated. Leo let out a cheeky smile which caused Baekhyun to feel angrier. He never felt insulted in his long life until a mere human being called him  _ Bakyoom _ .

After exchanging their goodbyes, Wendy and Baekhyun left the area. The former is still laughing. She still has not believed that a mere human will cause such embarrassment to the demon. 

“Funny,” Baekhyun said sarcastically. 

Her stomach hurts from laughing too hard at him. “Ow, it hurts,” Wendy complained while rubbing her belly. Baekhyun shifted his gaze and gave her a smug look. “You deserve that, dummy.” Baekhyun continued to walk when he felt a grip on his wrist. 

“Let’s stop for a while. My whole body’s exhausted from laughing for minutes.” 

Wendy spotted an empty spot for them to sit on. They are still at the city’s park but meters away from the playground where they found Leo’s aunt. The two are now seating on a backless wooden bench. Behind them are flowers of different variants that give colors to this urban park. 

“You know when I was holding Leo in my arms, he talked about you.”

“Me?” He pointed himself. The angel nodded in reply. Baekhyun tried to look unbothered but he couldn’t deny that he’s interested. Wendy continued to speak.

“He said to me that you look scary when you’re angry,” he suddenly became proud. The demon is liking what he’s hearing. “But he saw that you became very scared when you saw me,” Wendy snorted as she remembers what Leo told her. 

“That little hu--” 

“Shh. And have you noticed when he thanked us? He addressed me like an older sister while he called you an _ahjusshi._ Children can really see through you and they don’t lie. He knows that you are old,” Wendy is laughing again.

“Old hag,” Wendy added. 

Baekhyun’s face is unreadable. “Really, that kid. Should I bring that soul to the gates of the underworld?” He almost got up to his seat but Wendy stopped him.

“Hey, don’t be harsh on my 121st mission.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “He’s that preschooler?” The realization hit him. Now he knows why that name is familiar. _It’s the name I read last night._

“You have become an old hag, demon. You even forgot Leo’s name already,” Wendy shook her head.

Baekhyun was speechless.  _ Me? An old hag? _

“I even look young—“ Baekhyun was again interrupted by Wendy.

“I have never, never in my wildest dreams imagined that I will say this to you but,” Wendy took a deep breath before continuing her sentence, “ _thank you_.” Her last words are almost inaudible.

Baekhyun looked at her with a confused look. He began asking.

“What? What did you say? I did not hear because of the bicycle honking,” he slightly leaned closer to her.

Wendy’s face became beet red, “I said thank you.” 

Baekhyun’s face brightened.  _ So this angel knows how to say thanks. _

He noticed her cheeks and smirked. The demon took advantage of the situation, “What did you say again? I did not hear again be-- ” he received a strong whack instead of another sincere ‘thank you’.

Profanities came out of Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Don’t act dumb to me. I know you heard it already,” the angel warned him.

“Woah,” Baekhyun’s head is still spinning, “that’s one heck of a strong blow, woman.”

“Yeah. No other being could do that to you.”

Wendy looked up. Tints of orange and red welcomed her eyes. This is a sight that she had not seen for years. Baekhyun followed her gaze. Tangerine skies soothed him. Despite how loud and unpleasant the noise of the city was, it did not bother them.

The two enjoyed the sunset together for the first and unfortunately, the last time.

-

The last six days went off quickly. Wendy’s worries about Leo were banished when she was guiding him. He was a good kid, especially to his mom. Apparently, his mom is working as a preschool teacher just near their neighborhood. 

He once mentioned his dad. The kid said that he was on a journey and he will be coming home this week, according to his mom. Wendy became fond of this kid in just a few days guiding him.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun was nowhere to be found for the past days. She last saw him when they were in the park. After that, she did not saw him. Not even his shadow. 

She was actually disappointed that he did even not meet her before her departure.

_“That bat wings. He did not even appear on my last day. What a coward!”_

She just shook her head and looked in front of her. 

The place is glowing, much greater than the church’s glow. This is truly the heaven’s glow. All she can see is a huge golden gate guarded by two tall men. The angel couldn’t believe what she is seeing.

At last, she’s here. 

She’s standing right in front of the gates of paradise. Her dream. The place where her heart longs.

Her hand slowly reached the handle of the gate. Before her fingertips could touch it, a memory flashed into her mind.

_“Don’t act dumb to me. I know you heard it already,”_ _ the angel warned him. _

_“Woah,”_ _ Baekhyun’s head is still spinning,  _ _“that’s one heck of a strong blow, woman.”_

_“Yeah. No other being could do that to you.”_

_ Wendy looked up. Tints of orange and red welcomed her eyes. This is a sight that she had not seen for years. Baekhyun followed her gaze. Tangerine skies soothed him. Despite how loud and unpleasant the noise of the city was, it did not bother them. _

_ The two enjoyed the sunset together for the first and unfortunately, the last time. _

_ Baekhyun turned his gaze to the angel. She’s smiling. The demon did not notice that he was smiling, too.  _

_“Are you sure that you’re really going?”_ _ Baekhyun asked the woman.  _

_ Wendy is still looking at the sky,  _ _“Going where?”_ _ She asked.  _

_“To your paradise,”_ _ Baekhyun elaborated. Wendy nodded. _

_“Why?”_

_ The angel is now looking at him,  _ _“Because that’s the place I am yearning for.”_

_ The demon went silent.  _

_“Can... you not go?”_

_“Why can’t I?”_ _ Wendy almost laughed at him. Why is he so stubborn? She thought. _

_“I’m not yet ready to lose you,”_ _ he mumbled.  _

_“Huh?”_ _ Wendy looked at him, unable to hear his sentence.  _

_“Nothing,”_ _ he got up and walk away from her. _

_ He did not know that she heard it all. _

_ As Wendy sees him going away, she let out a deep breath. She felt like she was walking on thin ice, afraid that it will break. She then, again, let out a sigh. Her hand finds its way to her chest. _

_“Why bother swaying me?”_

She never thought that she will hesitate to open this gate. She knew all these years that this is her goal. Wendy looked at the golden gate once again. She then took a deep breath.

“I won’t go in,” Wendy stepped back. The guards on her both sides looked confused.

“But we were informed that-- ”

“I still have one last mission to do,” Wendy just smiled at the two and left.

_“I won’t go in until I hear what you wanted to say to me.”_

-

A kid heard a knock on their door. He looked at her mom who’s cooking their dinner. 

“Baby, can you check who’s knocking,” his mother said. The kid nodded. He turned the knob and pushed the door. The man outside opened his arms.

“Surprise!” The kid was surprised. He cannot believe what he is seeing. 

“Daddy!” He went to him for a hug.

Her father held him and went inside the house. After going in, he put his son down.

His mother went to see if who it was. 

It’s her husband. “Heavens! Chanyeol, you’re back! I missed you so much,” she hugged her spouse tightly. His wife still could not believe her eyes.

He let go of his wife’s hug and cupped her cheeks. He gently kissed his wife’s lips. It was soft yet a longing one.

“I’m home now, Joy,” he assured his wife while wiping a tear on her cheek. He hugged her again. 

“Hmmph! Me too!” The couple looked down. They chuckled at their son, who’s tugging their clothes for a minute now.

Chanyeol is now with his wife, Joy Nam—whom he saved years ago—and their adorable five-year-old son, Leo Nam. 

He couldn’t ask for more. 

He is home.

Angel Loey is home.

**THE END**


	11. 10. Sugar and Spice (and Everything Nice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A orders "egg waffles" and "pink bingsu" while Person B judges them.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Pink lover Wendy just wanted to have a decent summer vacation, and that includes eating “egg waffles” and “pink bingsu” with Irene. But the Philippines has more to offer; it comes in the form of her former classmate, orange-clad Sehun.

Title: Sugar and Spice (and everything nice)

Genre: Romance

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Blurb: Pink lover Wendy just wanted to have a decent summer vacation, and that includes eating “egg waffles” and “pink bingsu” with Irene. But the Philippines has more to offer; it comes in the form of her former classmate, orange-clad Sehun.

  
  


[WENDY]

  
  


_ “Egg waffles…” _

_ “Huh?! They don’t look like these.” _

_ “Orange egg waffles…” _

_ “Orange egg…” _

_ “Noooo!” _

_ “Wait, how about pink bingsu…” _

_ “Pink bingsu with milk powder and chocolate syrup…” _

_ “Pink bingsu with milk powder and chocolate syrup in a plastic cup…” _

_ “Pink bingsu with milk powder and chocolate syrup in a plastic cup sold by vendors… UGHHH!!!” _

Wendy gave up searching on the Internet and started calling her best friend, Irene.

_ “RIN!” _ Wendy yelled as soon as Irene answered the call.

_ “WHAT!?” _ Irene shouted back.

_ “What do they call those orange egg waffles and pink bingsu? I can’t find it on the net,” _ Wendy asked, irritated.

_ “How am I supposed to know that?! Let’s just ask Sehun when we get there tomorrow,” _ Irene replied before ending the call.

Wendy rolled her eyes. She used to eat those in the Philippines when she was young, but she already forgot what they are called. After migrating to the United States at age seven, most of her memories in the Philippines became vague.

Now, at 23, she decided to visit her first home country this May, along with Irene, who has never been there before. Irene already asked her cousin, Sehun, to pick them up at the airport once they arrive, which Wendy disapproves.

As far as Wendy can remember, Sehun was that classmate in kindergarten who made fun of her appearance. She was chubby back then, with her hair always tied in pigtails. There was a time when she came home crying because of Sehun calling her “piggy” in Tagalog —Wendy cannot remember the term anymore.

But she had no choice; Sehun was the only person they know who’s living in the Philippines. Irene said he was even willing to take them wherever they want to go using his red SUV.

Wendy just hoped that she would be able to write happy memories on her journal after this trip. She turned off the lights and went to bed.

*****

“ _ Thank God it’s over! _ ” Wendy sighed.

The 20-hour flight exhausted Wendy and Irene. Wendy put on her pink cap to hide her tired face, while Irene wore her sunglasses. Wendy also felt the humid weather right away, prompting her to tie her long, brown-blonde ombre hair and remove her black cardigan. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top underneath, paired with jeans and white sneakers.

_ “He’s right there! _ ” Irene exclaimed.

They immediately spotted Sehun at the Arrival Area, as he was holding a placard that read: “WELCOME PRETTIEST VISITORS IRENE & WENDY”

_ “Why is he holding that?!”  _ Wendy asked Irene, embarrassed.

Irene laughed.  _ “I told him to write that so we can find him. See, it worked!” _

After 16 years, Wendy saw Sehun again. At first, she did not recognize him, but she remembered his sharp eyebrows, which make him look serious or mad all the time. Wendy admitted to herself that Sehun was good-looking, with that short and clean haircut and effortless style. Sehun was wearing an orange tee and black jeans, and his branded cap was same as hers, but in black.

Irene immediately hugged Sehun.  _ “Wow, you’re taller than I thought!”  _ she told Sehun while looking at him from head to toe.

Sehun just smiled, then he suddenly looked at Wendy. Their eyes met.

_ “Seungwan, hi!”  _ Sehun greeted.

Wendy was taken aback.

_ “’Di na mataba pisngi mo, ah,”  _ Sehun added.

  
  


[SEHUN]

  
  


_ “Kwek-kwek.” _

_ “Iskrambol.” _

Hindi napigilan ni Sehun na tumawa habang nagmamaneho nang makita ang tinutukoy nina Wendy at Irene na egg waffles at pink bingsu sa cellphone ni Wendy. Ngayon niya lang nalaman na may mga sosyal palang tawag sa mga iyon.

_ “Yeah, I remember now! Quack quack and ice scramble!” _

Muling natawa nang malakas si Sehun dahil sa pagkakabigkas ni Wendy. Pinalo tuloy siya sa braso ni Irene, na nasa passenger seat. Nang tumingin siya sa rear-view mirror, nakita niya si Wendy na umirap sa backseat.

_ “Seryoso ba kayo? You wanna eat those?”  _ tanong ni Sehun.

_ “Yeah! Wendy’s been looking for it, and she wants me to try them _ ,” sagot ni Irene.

Habang nasa daan, nakakita si Sehun ng mga nagtitinda ng kwek-kwek at iskrambol.

_ “Sakto, you can buy there,”  _ tinuro ni Sehun ang mga bike stall at pumarada sa tapat ng mga ito.

Excited na bumaba sa sasakyan sina Wendy at Irene at patakbong lumapit sa mga stall. Napailing na lamang si Sehun bago siya sumunod sa dalawa.

_ “How much is this po?”  _ narinig ni Sehun ang tanong ni Wendy sa tindero ng kwek-kwek.

_ “You still know how to use ‘po’?”  _ tanong niya kay Wendy.

_ “O-po!”  _ mataray na sagot ni Wendy.  _ “My parents often speak Tagalog at home.” _

_ “So I know what you said earlier about my cheeks,”  _ dagdag ni Wendy.

Natawa si Sehun.  _ “It’s a compliment.” _

_ “It doesn’t seem like it,”  _ pagtataray ulit ni Wendy bago buksan ang kanyang wallet.  _ “Ah, do you have smaller bills?” _

_ “Libre ko na,”  _ sagot ni Sehun.

_ “Thanks! We can share,”  _ alok ni Wendy. Hawak niya ang isang plastic cup na may apat na tig-2.50 pesos na kwek-kwek.

_ “I don’t eat those,”  _ sabay iling ni Sehun. Tinulungan niya sina Wendy at Irene na maglagay ng sawsawang suka na maraming sili at pipino.

_ “Why? They’re just fried quail eggs,”  _ tanong ni Irene habang kumakain.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Sehun habang pinapanood ang dalawa na kumain ng tig-dalawang kwek-kwek. Uminom na lamang siya ng tubig.

_ “Ack! It’s spicy!”  _ biglang sabi ni Wendy.

Agad na binigay ni Sehun ang kanyang bottled water kay Wendy. Mahigit kalahati ang nainom ni Wendy bago ito ibinalik kay Sehun.

Muling uminom si Sehun ng tubig.

  
  


_ “Let’s buy ice scramble,”  _ sunod na alok ni Wendy kay Irene.

Pinanood ng tatlo ang tindero na kumuha ng iskrambol mula sa lumang pink na styro box. Nilagyan niya ang dalawang plastic cup bago buhusan ang mga ito ng powdered na gatas at chocolate syrup.

_ “We used to buy that in kindergarten,”  _ sabi ni Sehun kay Wendy.

_ “Really? Maybe that’s why I still remember them,”  _ sagot ni Wendy habang kumakain.

Inalok muli ni Wendy si Sehun pero umiling ulit ito.

_ “Why? You don’t like it now?”  _ tanong ni Irene sa pinsan.

_ “Mukha kasing madumi,”  _ bulong ni Sehun.

_ “Just try it, it’s sweet,”  _ akmang susubuan na ni Wendy si Sehun.

_ “He might blush, his first cru…” _

Bago pa man matapos magsalita si Irene, pinainom na siya ni Sehun ng iskrambol.

Si Wendy ang first crush ni Sehun noong kindergarten. Para mapansin siya ni Wendy, lagi niya itong inaasar. Nang malaman niya na bibisita sina Irene at Wendy sa bansa, kinabahan siya dahil ngayon niya na lamang ulit makikita ang dalawa—si Irene pagkalipas ng limang taon mula nang magkita-kita silang magpi-pinsan sa Hong Kong Disneyland, at si Wendy pagkalipas ng 16 taon.

Nakapagkwentuhan na ang mag-pinsan tungkol kay Wendy. Noong una ay nagulat din sila dahil pareho nilang kilala ito. Nagkasama sina Irene at Wendy sa college dorm pero magkaiba sila ng kurso.

_ “What?”  _ tanong ni Wendy nang maputol ang sinasabi ni Irene.

_ “Nothing,”  _ sagot ni Sehun habang pinapainom pa rin si Irene ng iskrambol.

[WENDY]

  
  


Wendy and Irene were fascinated by the sunrise view at Taal Lake. They ate  _ goto _ afterwards while Sehun was taking a nap in his car. The night before, Sehun slept on the couch of Wendy and Irene’s hotel room because they had to leave early in order to watch the sunrise.

_ “Let’s take out some food for Sehun,”  _ Wendy told Irene.

_ “Yeah. I almost forgot about him,”  _ Irene laughed.  _ “Seems like you’re thinking about him a lot.” _

_ “What are you saying?”  _ Wendy’s brows furrowed.  _ “Are you trying to pair me up with your cousin?” _

Irene smirked.  _ “Do you want to? I can help!” _

_ “Just the thought of you becoming my relative scares me already,”  _ Wendy laughed.

Before noon, they arrived at a beach in Batangas. Wendy took off her oversized fuchsia pink sweater; she was wearing a pastel pink halter top and denim shorts underneath. Wendy and Irene sat on the sand while Sehun went into the water. He removed his white tee, which revealed his slim, muscular body.

_ “Your faves could never,”  _ Irene teased Wendy.

Wendy just rolled her eyes while smiling.  _ “It’s too hot in here!” _

When Irene left to order food, Sehun followed Wendy, who went under the shade of a tree. Wendy immediately fixed her hair.

_ “You won’t swim?”  _ Sehun asked Wendy after sitting beside her.

Wendy smiled and shook her head.

_ “How’s your vacation so far?” _

_ “It’s fun, brings back a lot of good memories.” _

_ “Hmm… How about we visit our school?” _

Wendy looked at Sehun with gleaming eyes.  _ “Sure! Let’s go there tomorrow.” _

_ “Alright. You might remember your memories as Seungwan,”  _ Sehun said while looking at the sea, smiling.

The way Sehun said Wendy’s real name made her heart pound, again. For a second, she felt the urge to kiss him.

*****

_ “Tabatsoy?” _

_ “Yeah! That’s the word! You always called me that. See, you were such a bully!” _

Wendy slightly pushed Sehun as “revenge” for teasing her back in kindergarten. They were walking the streets around the school area; Wendy wearing a pink sleeveless smock dress while Sehun was in an orange button-down shirt and black khaki shorts.

_ “I was just seven! And… maybe I was also trying to get your attention,”  _ Sehun explained.

_ “Why?” _

Sehun took a deep breath.

_ “I had a crush on you. You were cute back then,”  _ Sehun confessed shyly.

_ “But the way you teased me tells otherwise,”  _ Wendy replied after a few seconds.  _ “It’s been more than 10 years anyway. So much has changed. This school isn’t even the same as before.” _

Sehun nodded.

_ “So much has changed. Even your cheeks disappeared,”  _ he poked Wendy’s left cheek.

Wendy tried to pinch Sehun’s cheek in return, but he held her hand.

_ “You’re beautiful.” _  
  


[SEHUN]

  
  


_ “Too bad we have to leave already!” _

Reklamo ni Irene. Hinatid na ni Sehun ang dalawa sa airport.

_ “Thank you, bro. I’ll miss you,”  _ sabay yakap ni Irene sa pinsan.  _ “And I think I have to leave the two of you for a while.” _

Pagkaalis ni Irene, may iniabot si Wendy na paper bag kay Sehun. Naka-staple ito kaya hindi makita ni Sehun ang laman.

_ “Just a little gift from us. We had to run to the grocery last night for this,”  _ sabi ni Wendy.

_ “Thanks. Can I open it now? Para kapag hindi ko gusto, ibabalik ko sa inyo,”  _ biro ni Sehun.

“ _ Well, I hope you like it!”  _ nakangiting tugon ni Wendy.

Nagulat si Sehun.  _ “Naintindihan mo ‘yon?” _

_ “Just some of the basic words, like hin-di, gus-to, and na-in-tin-di,”  _ nahirapan si Wendy na bigkasin ang huling salita.

Natawa na lamang si Sehun habang binubuksan ang paper bag. Pagkabukas niya, nakita niya ang isang plastic container na may lamang 10 pirasong kwek-kwek. Mayroon ding stainless insulated tumbler sa loob ng paper bag. Inilabas niya ito para buksan, at nakita niya ang laman nitong iskrambol.

_ “Wow, you made these?”  _ manghang tanong ni Sehun.

Tumango si Wendy. “ _ With our own clean hands,”  _ sabay pakita ni Wendy ng kanyang dalawang kamay.

Saglit na natahimik si Sehun. Napagtanto niyang narinig at naintindihan ni Wendy ang sinabi niya tungkol sa kwek-kwek at iskrambol.

_ “Thank you.” _

Niyakap ni Sehun si Wendy. Sa wakas, nagawa niya rin ang kanina pa niya gustong gawin.

_ “These are the best egg waffles and pink bingsu in the Philippines,”  _ pang-aasar niya upang maibsan ang lungkot na kanyang nararamdaman.

Gumanti ng yakap si Wendy. Mahigpit.

  
  


[WENDY]

  
  


Sehun then leaned towards Wendy. Their faces were so close, Wendy again felt the urge to kiss him. She bit her lip to stop herself.

_ “Keep in touch, okay?”  _ Sehun whispered before kissing her forehead.

Tears began to fill Wendy’s eyes, but she immediately wiped them off with her pink scarf. She nodded in reply to Sehun.

*****

  
  


The plane began to take off.

Wendy reached into her black backpack and drew out her pen and pastel pink journal. She started writing.

_ May XX, 20XX _

  
  


_ This time, I’ll remember everything. _

_ Every scenery, every memory. _

_ I’ll always remember Sehun. _

_ That orange. _

_ I’ll remember the way he held that placard. _

_ The way he smiled for the first time. _

_ The way he drove his red SUV. _

_ The way he laughed, which annoyed me. _

_ I’ll remember the reason why he doesn’t like egg waffles and pink bingsu _

_ (or kwek kwek and ice scramble) from street stalls. _

_ And why he used to tease me back in kindergarten. _

_ I’ll also remember the way he removed his shirt. _

_ The way he looked under the sun. _

_ The way he walked towards me. _

_ The way he called me Seungwan. _

_ The way he held my hand. _

_ The way he complimented me. _

_ The way he hugged me. _

_ And the way he kissed me on the forehead. _

_ I’ll always remember the reasons why I fell in love with him in such a short time. _

**THE END**


	12. 11. For the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** The world is ending. It's Person A and Person B's last day on earth.  
>  **GENRE:** Fantasy, Angst  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Seulgi was 12 when she developed an ability. It's the ability to see a person's timeline. She hates it but when she saw Baekhyun's timeline she decided to make the most of their time, because it might be the last time.

May 26, 2020, 8:27 AM

I was awaken with the loud sound coming from my phone, I reached it to turn my alarm off. Umupo ako para magising I looked at my wrist. 

I sighed I have this rare ability which is seeing a person's timeline including mine and I only have 1 day 15 hrs left.

Today's Saturday usually i'll hang out with my friends, pero may gagawin daw kaya I decided to clean my pad or just watch netflix. 

I was in the middle of thinking ng mag-ring nga ang phone ko. 

_ Baek calling…  _

"Seulgi Kang! Kagigising mo lang 'no? Laro na?" 

"Oo? Wait! Akala ko ba busy ka?"

"Changed plans. Papunta na sina Jongin at Sooyoung may dalang pagkain" 

"Okay, maliligo lang ako! Tirahan mo ako ng pagkain ha!"

"Mauuna ka pa dito kaysa sakanila, on game na ako patayin mo na lang ha!"

Hindi na ako sumagot at pinatay na ang tawag, I stand up and scrolled through my playlist. Today's pick is idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie Eilish

I fixed my bed as I hummed to the song I went to the bathroom to shower I wore a simple yellow shirt and a sweatpants I turned off the music at lumabas na ako sa unit ko. 

Baekhyun is living 3 floors below me, we are living in one complex. 

Baekhyun's a son of a Politician, he have always love playing games. He works in a gaming company and for years we have this routine of eating and playing together during weekends and it's either his place or mine. 

When I reached his unit di na ako nag-abalang kumatok, I have a spare key kaya dire-diretso na lang ako sa loob. 

His unit is big but very simple compared to mine my unit consists of pastel colors while his concept is black & white. 

Pinulot ko ang mga naka-kalat na damit niya, kasi no matter how big his unit is nagmu-mukha lang tirahan ng baboy because he rarely cleans, yung suot niyang damit eh suot niya pa nung huwebes na bumisita ako sakaniya.

"Anong nangyari bakit na-cancel lakad mo?" I asked, hindi siya sumagot kaya tumingin ako sakaniya at busy siyang nakatitig sa screen niya

"Hoy dugyot!! Maligo ka nga, pucha! Di ka naaalibadbaran sa sarili mo?" sigaw ko sakaniya sabay bato na din ng damit niya sakaniya

Natamaan naman siya sa ulo "Aray! Saglit tapusin ko lang to" sagot niya habang tutok pa din sa laro

Naglinis na lamang ako sa unit niya habang inaantay ang mga kaibigan namin to join us. 

Jongin and Sooyoung are together.

Jongin is Baekhyun's closest cousin and Sooyoung is my only girl friend, other's say she's rude but once you get to know her she is very different.

Sooyoung works as a model and I sometimes work with her since I am a photographer. Jongin is a game developer like Baekhyun

I was about to pick up a crumpled paper when suddenly Baekhyun snatched it from my hands, nagulat ako hindi dahil sa bigla niyang pag-hablot kundi dahil sa markang nakita ko sa pala-pulsuhan niya. 1 day 14 hrs… 

Napatingin ako kay Baekhyun sa sobrang gulat ko, ever since I became friends with him I never saw his timeline.

Hindi ko maintindihan yung nararamdaman ko, parang biglang may dumagan sa dibdib ko my vision's clouded as well

"Seul? Okay ka lang? What happen? Wala akong ginawa sayo huy!" he asked while shaking me, before I could even answer I was saved by the doorbell

Pinahid ko yung nga luhang nagba-badya and shake my head pumunta ako sa pinto para pagbuksan sina Sooyoung

"Seulgi! Omg I missed you!" Sooyoung hugged me as soon as she saw me 

"Umiyak ka ba? Bakit namumula mata mo? Baekhyun anong ginawa mo kay Seulgi!?" tanong neto habang tuloy tuloy na naglakad sa pwesto ni Baekhyun at pinaghahampas ito

"Wala akong ginawa! Nag-aalala din ako!" the two looked at me.

"Okay ka lang?" Jongin asked standing beside me

"Oo naman! Napuwing lang ako, naglilinis kasi ako bago kayo dumating daig pa kasi ng tirahan ng daga 'tong bahay ni Baek eh ang daming alikabok! Kain na tayo? Gutom na ako" sunod sunod kong sabi, I know they are not convinced but I knew my friends hindi nila ako pipilitin kung ayaw kong sabihin

They looked at me worriedly and headed to the kitchen. Sooyoung and I are standing side by side while fixing the table they forgot to buy drinks so the two guys went out to buy.

"Alam ko di ka okay. Seul you can be honest with me what's bothering you?" Sooyoung stopped what she was doing and faced me, I looked at her as I try to stop my tears from falling

"May problema ba? Tell me bago bumalik yung dalawa, tell me Seul" 

"Sooyoung, Baek only have two days left just like me, I just saw it today. Sooyoung anong gagawin ko? I don't know how we will die but Sooyoung bakit biglang meron kay Baekhyun? I never saw his before" I fanned myself forcing myself not to cry but I lost it when Sooyoung hugged me 

If Baekhyun is my partner in crime, Sooyoung is like my human diary and she's the only one who knows about my ability

"Seul I don't know what to say, I am mentally preparing myself already ever since you told me how many remaining days you have but losing you and Baekhyun I don't know how I can handle that" 

Sooyoung rarely cries but she cried with me today. Was it because we fear what will happen? or maybe we both know that there are still things left unsaid especially my feelings

Bago pa kami maabutan na umiiyak nung dalawa ay inayos na namin ang sarili namin. 

"We will talk later, okay?" she said sakto naman na dumating sina Baekhyun at Jongin

Habang kumakain ay nagke-kwentuhan lang kami ng tungkol sa mga nangyari nung highschool kami. I can't help but stare at Baekhyun's wrist it's still there.

"May interesting ba saakin ngayon Seul? Kanina ka pa nakatingin sa akin. Crush mo ko no?" Baekhyun scoffed

"Dugyot amp. Parang… Uhm ang pangit mo today?" I joked

Sumimangot lang siya at inirapan ako, tawang tawa naman si Jongin sa itsura ni Baekhyun, kaya mas lalong nainis si Baekhyun.

Pagtapos kumain ay kami ni Sooyoung ang maghuhugas. Inaya naman ni Jongin si Baekhyun para maglaro.

"Ano nang balak mo? Sasabihin mo ba sakaniya" she asked habang binabanlawan ang mga plato bago ko sabunin

"Hindi ko alam Sooyoung" I answered at inabot ang mga nabanlawan na niya 

"Hindi ko na alam gagawin ko Seul you're putting me in a very hard position right now. I want to spend a day with you too but my schedule is packed right now." 

Tumango lang ako sa sinabi niya, hindi ko din alam ang gagawin ko eh. 

After namin maghugas ay sumali kami sa laro nung dalawa nang manalo kami ng dalawang game ay tumigil na kami ni Sooyoung at nanuod na lamang ng Netflix. 

Alas-tres ng magpasyang umuwi ang magkasintahan Sooyoung hugged me and whispered telling me to do something, ngumiti lang ako kasi wala talagang pumapasok sa isip ko. 

Baekhyun sat beside me at inagaw ang kinakain ko na chips, tinignan ko siya ng masma pero nginitian niya lang ako. 

Days like this I would let him off but today is not the day, sinapok ko ng mahina yung ulo niya at binawi yung chips ko. It's chips over Baekhyun

"Napakadamot! Ako naman bumili niyan!" sigaw niya habang hinahawakan yung ulo niyang sinapok ko

"OA!" irap ko naman

We're watching Riverdale when suddenly a thought pop in my head

"Baek! Baek!" alog ko sakaniya

"Bakit? 'wag kang magulo nanunood ako" he said still focusing on the tv

"Let's say, last day mo ngayon and you're given to do only the things you want to do in one day. What are the things you want to do for the last time?"

Baekhyun stared at me we were staring at each other's eyes when he blurted his answer that I didn't expect

"I want to be your boyfriend"

"Ha?" gulat na tanong ko at nakatingin pa din sakaniya pero bumalik na siya sa panunood. 

"I want to live as your boyfriend even it's the last time"

"Why?" I asked and scooted towards him

"You've been in a lot of relationships all of it ended well, tapos your ex's still respects and still communicate with you. I wonder lang kung bakit? Kasi some relationship when they end talagang wala na." 

Tumango lamang ako sa sagot niya at nagsubo ng chips

"So would you do it with me?" he asked again

I stared at him. I've always loved his eyes, the mole on his cheeks and on his upper lips. He snapped his fingers in front me.

"Alam kong gwapo ako, stop drooling Seul" he chuckled

"Let's do it!" now it's his turn to look at me, tumango siya at ngumiti.

"Let's plan on what we're going to do." he said at tumayo para siguro kumuha ng papel at ballpen dahil pumasok to sa kwarto niya. 

After arguing and shouting at each other's face we came up with our itinerary for tomorrow. Since I am already tired I said my goodbye and went back to my apartment. 

I sit in my sofa and stared at the ceiling I got bored so I decided to play a song 

_ Only fools fall for you, only fools _

_ Only fools do what I do, only fools fall _

I fell asleep while listening to the song. 

May 27, 2020, 2:47 AM (21 hrs 53 mins left)

_ "Seulgi, hold on tight! Fuck don't let go!" Baekhyun said _

_ "Baek, masakit let me go already. Mangyayari din naman to! Hindi ko mababago ang dapat mangyari just let me go…" I was crying while trying to remove Baekhyun's hands from mine _

_ "No! We can change it! We can"  _

_ "We ca–"  _

_ I'm falling why does it feel so long? I can't breathe.  _

"Seulgi! Seulgi! Fuck! Wake up!" 

I gasped for air when I opened my eyes, I was welcomed by Baekhyun's worried eyes his hands over my shoulder

"W−why are you here?" I asked

"Napanaginipan kita. Are you okay?" 

Am I going to die that way? Just like in my dreams? 

"Seul?"

"Oh? I am" 

"Bakit dito ka sa sala natulog?" Baekhyun said as he scanned the room

"Nagpahinga lang ako, I must've fell asleep while listening to music, you should go down na. Maaga pa tayo bukas" I said as I walk towards ny refrigerator to get myself a drink

"I will sleep here baka hindi din ako matulog thinking na baka bangungutin ka nanaman"

"Okay? Diyan ka sa sala? o dito sa kama?" I asked while standing in front of my room

Hindi siya sumagot at dumiretso na sa kama he covered himself with my blanket I laughed with what he did. We're this comfortable with each other.

I laid beside him facing the ceiling, I felt him move so I looked at his side my eyes met his

"You're scared Seul. What's bothering you? What happened in your dream?" he asked softly

"You know that I'm not scared to die, but in my dreams nakita ko sarili kong nahuhulog Baek" I answered at humiga paharap sakaniya

"Hindi ka mamatay, masamang damo ka kaya and I won't let you die Seul tandaan mo yan. Now sleep we have a long day tomorrow" 

What he said comforted me "Sing me a song" I requested

_ Wait for your call love _

_ Call never came _

_ Ready to fall up _

_ Ready to claim _

I smiled when he sang the first verse, it's my favorite song Oceans by Coldplay, there is something in his voice. 

Like it's telling me to trust him kaya naman ng oras na yun nakatulog ako ng mahimbing. 

7:36 AM (16 hrs 64 mins left)

My alarm is ringing loudly, when I opened my eyes I looked at my side wala na si Baekhyun baka bumalik din siya sa apartment niya ng makitang tulog na ako.

I stretched my arms para magising, naramdaman ko na may nakadikit sa noo ko kinapa ko ito at tama ako 

_ "Pagkagising mo take a shower and come down stairs. Maglu-luto ako breakfast. Today I am your boyfriend. Good morning Babe!" _

Napatawa na lamang ako sa kalokohan niya. I reached for my phone para mag-play ng music when I saw Sooyoung's message. 

Binasa ko ito and I can't help but cry, the bitch sent me a long ass message telling na she's lucky na kaibigan niya ako and that she loves me so much that if ever we're reborn she will choose to be my friend again at the end of the message she said:

_ "Eulogy ko to gaga ka! Mag-ingat ka today I'm still hoping na hindi totoo yung timeline mo! Enjoy your one day relationship. Love you Seul  _ _ ♥️ _ _ "  _

Ni-replyan ko siya at sinabing mag-ingat siya sa byahe. Naligo na ako, I decided to wear a simple black t-shirt with a small bear print I partnered it with boyfriend jeans at ti-nuck in ko ito and finished my look with my converse shoes. 

Nag-lagay lang ako ng liptint, ng matapos ay nilagay ko ito sa maliit na bag na dadalhin ko. 

I checked everything inside the house, I looked at my wrist and it already changed from days to hours. I only have 15 hrs 24 mins

I shake my head, I will enjoy this day bumaba na ako at kumatok sa pintuan ni Baekhyun, he told me to knock hindi ko din alam kung bakit. 

When he opened the door he welcomed me with his smile 

"Come in" pumasok naman ako at nagulat ako sa ginawa niya. Bigla niya ako hinalikan sa pisngi, he even held my hand at hinila sa kitchen

"Bakit gulat na gulat ka? We're boyfriend, girlfriend today, loosen up Seul masiyado kang tense" he chuckled

"Nagulat ako, sorry naman" napailing na lamang siya, umupo ako at sa harap ko may fried rice, hotdog at scrambled egg

"Luto mo to?" I asked

"Oo, gulat ka no! Marunong naman ako magluto grabe ka saakin" pinagsandok niya ako ng kanin at binigyan ng ulam

"Now, eat babe! Madaming tayong gagawin today" 

I smiled at him at sumubo ng kanin at ulam, nagulat ako kasi masarap yung luto niya akala ko puro paglalaro lang ang alam niya lol

Pagtapos kumain, I offered to wash the dishes para makaligo na siya nang matapos mag-hugas ay nag-walis pa ako sa may sala at kitchen niya. 

"Hindi ka talaga matigil ano? You're always doing something" he said when he went out of his room. He is wearing a plain white shirt and pants, may relo din siya. 

Nang lumapit siya I smelled his manly scent he went behind me and hugged me. 

"Tara na?" he asked still hugging me from behind

"Let's go!" I said as I try to calm, he once again held my hand at lumabas na kami sa apartment niya.

We're going to Enchanted Kingdom matagal ko ng gusto pumunta doon, I was 12 when my dad and mom died yun din yung pinaka-unang beses na nakakita ako ng timeline, I saw how hours turned into minutes into seconds then I lost them both. 

"Hey you okay?" tapik niya sa pisngi ko, matagal na pala akong di umiimik

"Yeah, may naalala lang"

"Drive thru pa ba tayo?" he asked 

"Jabee please, kahit burger lang" 

So dumaan muna kaming Jollibee drive thru, habang nag-oorder si Baekhyun naghahanap naman ako ng perfect music and the lucky pick is LANY's 13 

Pagka-kuha ng order we're on the road again, kumagat ako sa burger ko ng makitang nahihirapan si Baek sa pagkain niya, kaya inabot ko ito at binuksan pagtapos ay nilapit ko sakaniya para maka-kagat siya. 

Mabilis lang yung byahe we left around 8:30 and arrived 10:10 AM, pagkarating namin ay dumiretso na kami since nakapa-reserve na kami kahapon. 

I was jumping and running that I didn't even realize na magka-hawak kamay pala kami. 

"Okay, we're just going to enjoy today. Ride every single ride" 

"Yes sir!" 

Una naming sinakyan ay Flying Festa bago kami sumakay ay tawang tawa na ako. 

Natalsikan kasi ng laway si Baekhyun diring diring siya may pagka hygienic kasi 'tong lalaking 'to

Pareho kaming excited nang makasakay kami, we both love the extreme.

Nang umandar ay dinama ko lang ang haplos ng hangin sa balat ko. 

"Seul tingin dito!" Baekhyun shouted 

Tumingin naman ako at nakatutok ang cellphone niya saakin kaya nag-peace sign ako para sa picture. 

After riding flying festa we tried two rides before resting. 

"Find us a seat bili lang ako ng food natin" Baekhyun said behind me

Umupo ako sa bench na nakita ko, it's already 12 pero busog pa kaming dalawa kaya meryenda lang muna bibilhin niya. 

Tahimik akong nakaupo habang nakatingin sa paligid, I sighed nang maalala kong last day ko ng makikita lahat ng to. 

"A penny for your thoughts? Lately lagi kang tulala," nakabalik na pala si Baekhyun may dala siya tubig at hotdog na inabot naman niya saakin. 

"May iniisip lang. Huwag mo na din alamin" I scoffed

Tumango lang siya at di na sumagot, kumagat siya sa hotdog niya ng may maiwan na sauce sa labi niya natawa naman ako sa itsura niya.

This is what I love about him, kahit na maloko siya he respects me. He never cross the line. 

"Para kang bata!" sabi ko habang pinupunasan ang bibig niya

"Punas mo mama" sabi niya habang nagpapa-cute

Ipinasak ko yung tissue sa bunganga niya dahil naalibadbaran ako sa ginawa niya.

"Pwe! Ganiyan ka bang jowa? Ayaw ko na break na tayo huhu" kunwaring iyak niya

Tawa lang kami ng tawa habang nakaupo. 

"Selfie tayo!" 

Tumango naman ako nag-pose sa camera. Nag-peace sign ako humalik naman si Baekhyun sa pisngi ko sabay click sa camera.

Ngumiti lang ako at di na nagreklamo, sulitin ko na huling araw na namin 'to. 

Hinila ko na siya para sumakay uli ng rides. Nakapila kami sa may Tower Ride ng mapansin kong tahimik si Baekhyun.

"Uy! Okay ka lang?" siko ko sakaniya tumango lang siya

Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya at naramdaman na malamig ito tumingin ako sakaniya at napatawa

"Takot ka? Sa dami ng nasakyan natin dito ka talaga matatakot?" 

"Shh! 'wag ka maingay" 

Nang turn na namin para sumakay, nakita kong mahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa hawakan.

"Hawakan mo kamay ko, maganda yung view sa taas. Sulit" I said as I reached my hands to him mahigpit naman niya itong hinawakan

Dahan dahan kaming umaangat nung nasa itaas na kami I can't help but admire the view mainit pero sobrang satisfying

Naramdaman ko na mas lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun saakin ng mabilis kaming bumagsak. 

Ilang ulit pa kaming nag-taas baba, sigaw lang ng sigaw si Baekhyun.

Pagkababa namin ay tinatawanan ko lang siya, halata kasing takot na tako siya sinamaan niya lang ako ng tingin. 

Nag-desisyon kaming mag-lunch na, balak kasi naming sumakay ng Ferris Wheel para sa Sunset. 

Tahimik lang kaming kumakain, at ng mag alas-sinko ay pumila na kami sa ferris wheel nag-decide kaming sumakay sa ride number 25 February and May birthmonths namin. 

Magkaharap kaming dalawa pero pareho kaming nakatingin sa labas. 

"Na-enjoy mo ba today?" Baekhyun asked

"Super! I didn't know that kahit isang araw lang sobrang sulit na" I said truthfully

"Wait for later. Mas mage-enjoy ka" he said showing his perfect teeth

"I'm looking forward to it! Uy! Look the sun is setting na. I have to save this!" I said at nilabas ang phone

"Save it in your heart, remember the feeling of seeing this beautiful scenery" Baekhyun said while snatching my phone away

"Seul… Thank you"

Unti unti siya lumapit saakin, nakatingin lang kami sa mata ng isa't isa hanggang sa maramdaman ko ang paglapat ng labi niya sa labi ko. 

I closed my eyes, Baekhyun held my face to deepen the kiss then his lips left mine.

"Baek… " 

Lumayo siya at tumingin sa araw na papalubog pa din. 

Nang tuluyan ng nakalubog yung araw ay natapos na din ang oras namin sa Ferris Wheel. 

Hinawakan naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay ko

"Get ready! Punta na tayo sa next destination natin."

"Ang daya mo bakit ayaw mo sabihin kung saan tayo pupunta?" I asked hindi niya kasi sinabi kung saan niya ako dadalhin. Basta ang sabi niya

"Surprise nga eh don't worry you will surely like it there" 

Bago umalis ay nagpicture muna kami sa labas ng EK. Then we're on the road again. 

"Matulog ka na muna, mga isang oras din byahe eh" 

"You sure? Di ka aantukin?"

"I'm wide awake" he chuckled

Tumango na lamang ako. I reclined my chair para makatulog. 

—

From time to time tinitignan ko ang tulog na babae sa tabi ko. I smiled when I saw her mouth open, she's amazing the way she is, one of the reason's why I like her is she's really carefree.

Seulgi is passionate and very caring as well. Minsan ko pa lang siya nakitang umiyak and for that mas lalo ko siya gustong protektahan. 

I know how she is keeping all the emotions inside and that she have this facade to look strong kasi sarili niya na lang yung meron siya. 

I asked Jongin kung saan maganda mag-date and he recommended the beach, sobrang natuwa daw kasi Sooyoung nung minsan na nag-date sila sa beach. 

"Seulgi we're here," I softly tapped her shoulders, nakailang tapik na ako pero 'di siya magising. Wala na akong ibang choice kung hindi

"SEULGI! ANDITO NA TAYO!" sigaw ko at nagising naman siya sinapok pa ako

"Grabe ka puwede ka naman manggising ng hindi naninigaw" masama ang tingin niya saakin at naghanda ng lumalabas ng sasakyan

"Eh nakailan na kaya akong tapik sa'yo 'di ka magising"

"Ay talaga? Well you didn't do it right hmp. Nasaan tayo?" she said as her facial expression soften sabay tingin sa paligid

"Welcome to the beach -each" kanta ko habang sumasayaw, natawa naman siya

"Wooh! Baekhyun Byun! Gumamit ka ba ng malaking ka-ching dito?" tanong niya habang pinapakita yung money sign 

"Para sa'yo. Kaya kumain ka ng madami ha" I said as I pat her head

May helper na sumalubong saamin para dalhin kami sa may beach side. 

I was watching as Seulgi's expressiong lights up when she saw the view. May simpleng table for two with a wonderful view of the night sea. 

I assisted her as she sat down. She looked at me still her is sparkling na parang di makapaniwala sa nakikita niya. 

"Ang ganda dito. How did you find this? May dinala ka na ba dito?" sunod sunod niyang tanong

"You're the first person I brought here," 

She smiled sweetly "Thank you, Baek. Sobrang saya ko ngayon" 

They served us steak, chicken, vegetable salad and wine. 

"Let's eat?"

Seulgi ate with gusto and I feel proud, halos hindi niya maalis ang tingin sa madilim na karagatan. I hope she forgets everything that hurt her. 

Nang matapos kumain ay inenjoy naman namin ang wine. Suddenly Seulgi is quiet again, kanina pa siya ganito biglang natutulala at biglang nananahimik. 

"Punta tayong tabing dagat?" 

"Puwede?" she asked, tumango naman ako inabot ang kamay ko para hawakan niya. 

Nasa tabing dagat kami at magka-hawak kamay. 

"Baek… I need to tell you something" I already know Seul.

"You don't have to tell me. Huwag mong sabihin saakin so I could protect you"

Seulgi looked at me questioning me with her eyes. 

"Why don't we light up a lantern?" 

"Meron?" gulat na tanong niya

"Of course, I prepared everything." 

I asked the staff to give us the lantern. 

"Here, write your wish" abot ko sakaniya ng pentlepen

Umupo siya sa buhanginan, at tahimik na nagsulat. I watched her while the wind is blowing her hair. 

"Done!"

We started lighting it, medyo mahirap kasi mahangin but we did light it up with the help of the staff. Unti unti namin itong pinakawalan at hinayaan na liparin papunta sa kalangitan. 

"What did you write?" I asked her habang sinusundan niya ng tingin ang lantern

Tumingin siya saakin at ngumiti "To make this moment perfect for the last time" 

We're standing now facing each other. The wind is blowing her hair. I tried to remove strands of her hair that's covering her face. 

"You know what will make this moment perfect?"

"Ano?" 

I didn't answer her instead I pulled her and kissed her. This kiss is longer than those we did earlier. 

Pinagdikit ko ang noo namin and I looked at her carefully

"I love you Seulgi" 

Shock is written all over her face then tears started to fall. I hugged her tightly she cried while burying her face in my chest

I'm scared too, but I will try my best to change our destiny. I am a time traveller, many times I travelled to the future and I never saw Seulgi's future. 

Natakot ako, anong meron bakit wala siya sa future. I asked Jongin to help me. Jongin have the ability to reveal a person's deepest secret and he found out that Seulgi have the ability to see a person's timeline. 

That day, nung magkita kita kaming magkakaibigan I asked Jongin to reveal why Seulgi suddenly cried, at nung sinabi niyang Seulgi saw that I only have almost a day to live. 

I realized that something went wrong because I keep messing up the future to save Seulgi. 

In the future Seulgi died today a fire break out in our complex. Wala ako when that happen that is why I cancelled a meeting.

I was thankful as well when she asked what I want to do for one day, I am quietly hoping that maybe Seulgi's future changed. 

—

"Gago! Bakit bigla kang nag-i love you?" Tanong ko kay Baekhyun ng maka-recover ako sa pag-iyak

He just smiled at me and hugged me again. Umupo kami sa buhanginan nang mangalay kaming nakatayo.

"I want to hold this hands for a long time." Baekhyun said smiling while playing with my hands

I smiled bitterly. We only have 2 hours left.

"Tell me the happiest moment in your life" 

Baekhyun stopped playing with my hands, he faced the sea while I admire his tall nose and long eyelashes. 

"The happiest moment in my life is — the very first time I met you and today. Ever since you came into my life I've become free" he said while smiling as if he's remembering that moment

"Nung dumating ka sa buhay ko, hindi na ako yung binansagang "Anak ng Politico" I've become my own person because of you Seulgi. Alam mo kung bakit? I strived to be better because I admire your boldness and your passion, sabi ko kung kaya mo kaya ko din. Kinaya ko" 

"Hindi ko alam na may ganiyan akong epekto sa'yo,"

"Ikaw eh, manhid ka lang" 

I looked at him feeling wronged but he just laughed "What's your biggest regret Seulgi?" 

I was taken back by his question. 

"I regret not saying goodbye properly to my parents. I regret not telling them how much I love them. Lumaki ako na malayo sakanila eh diba? Kaya nung nawalan sila ng hininga sa harap ko. I regret every moment that I lost when they're still alive" 

Baekhyun wiped the tears flowing in my cheeks, umiiyak na pala ako. 

"Another one is I regret not doing this earlier"

"Ang alin?" 

"This. Everything we did today. I regret not doing it noon pa lang, but thank you for making it happen for the last time"

"Stop telling that it's the last time Seulgi. Gagawin uli natin to. Next week, sa susunod na buwan at sa dadating na mga taon. Okay?" 

"You don't understand" tinignan ko siya, sobrang nafu-frustrate na ako. Time is ticking

"I do Seul I understand you. Come on! May last destination pa tayo"

"Ha?"

"Tayo na, may last surprise pa ako sa'yo" 

Tumayo na lamang ako. It's already 11:39. Sumakay kami uli sa sasakyan. Baekhyun told me to play a song. 

Tamad na ako mag-hanap kaya nag-shuffle na lang ako and Taylor Swift's The Last Time played. 

_ And right before your eyes _

_ I'm beaking _

_ No past, no reasons why _

_ Just you and me _

We're on the road again, tahimik lang kami walang nagsasalita. Kaunti na lang din ang sasakyan kunsabagay ay halos madaling araw na. 

Baekhyun held my hand nang marinig namin ang sunod sunod na putok ng baril biglang nagpagewang gewang ang sasakyan namin another gunshot was heard. 

"Don't let my hands go" he said

I heard Baekhyun cursed, my arms are numb dahil tumama ang braso ko sa pinto Baekhyun is still holding my hand tightly.

"Seulgi, trust me please. Trust me. Don't close your eyes"

Is this the end? A tear left my eyes.

For the last time I heard Baekhyun calling my name. 

**THE END**


	13. 12. Diary in My Head (You're the Only One for Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are in a long distance relationship.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance, Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** “My heart is bigger than the distance in-between us. I know it 'cause I feel it beating” - Proof by Paramore Or alternatively, Yixing wants to be a romantic boyfriend to Wendy so he sent her letters to show her his love.
> 
> **TW:** Hints of depression of a major character

_ Hey baby. Happy Anniversary.  _

_ I hope this arrives on time. I paid a lot for the shipping fee and it would be such a waste if this reaches you late. I know you said that no more apologies but still, I’m sorry that I can’t give this to you personally. I really want to kiss you so badly and hug you, you know, and see your reaction as you go wide-eyed and then witness as your pearly whites eventually break out into a brilliant and glowing smile.  _

_ I miss you if it isn’t obvious.  _

_ Anyway, I’m being so chatty. This is probably uncharacteristic of me and I know you’ll probably laugh out of it (don’t even deny, I can already see your eyes crinkle up and hear your soft giggles from here) but fuck it, I’m allowed to be romantic to my girlfriend, aren’t I?  _

_ Inside the box are my letters for you that you should only open when you experience the description of the letter. No, stop laughing at the idea, I know you secretly love it. I know you fully well, Son Seungwan.  _

_ I know you're a curious creature so please DON’T ATTEMPT OPENING ALL THE LETTERS AT ONCE, okay? Only open the letter when the topic applies to you.  _

_ I love you. So damn much. I can’t wait to have my arms around you again. _

_ Counting the days ‘till we see each other again, _

_ Yixing _

  
  


  1. **Open when you need a laugh**



Wendy is so exhausted and she’s so sure that she’s mere moments away from breaking down, never mind she’s in the middle of the library and there are other students on the premises.

The day started so bad that Wendy realized that she shouldn't have even bothered going to school in the first place. Her coffee maker broke just when she desperately needed a cup of black coffee since she pulled an all-nighter trying to review for her music theory course. As if it could get worse, she forgot to check the weather today and to her enormous luck, she forgot to bring an umbrella just when it was forecasted that it would rain heavily today. So, she stayed longer under the waiting shed for a taxi since most are already full.

The cherry on top?

The test she pulled an all-nighter for? She failed it because she forgot to review that one (1) lesson she thought wouldn’t be important. That one freaking lesson that constituted more than 40% of the exam scores.

And now here she was, trying to fight off her tears in the library, with Irene trying to console and comfort her.

“Seungwannie,” Irene, or Joohyun in her Korean name, said softly while trying to rub her back. Joohyun’s hometown accent, Daegu, was heavily lacing her words, something that Wendy is very thankful for. Both of them know how much comfort it brings to hear something reminiscent of their home and despite Wendy not really from Daegu, she was so thankful.

She can almost imagine that she’s back in Korea, surrounded by her classmates belting out the new title track of SNSD at the top of their lungs.

She can almost imagine that Yixing would-

“Seungwannie, don’t you want to rest first at your dorm? Your make-up test is next week anyway. I can just help you review it on the weekends or even if you want, tomorrow. I think you really need to rest,” Irene said softly in Korean, worry evident in her brown eyes.

Instead of the professor curving the grades to pass the students, she decided to throw in a make-up test instead for those who failed. Unlike her who flunked the test, Irene perfected the exam, something that doesn’t surprise the younger. 

She loves Irene, of course, but there are moments where she freaking hates how perfect the older can be. But Wendy always admonishes herself because Irene has been nothing but kind and understanding to her, not to mention so selfless when it concerns Wendy.

Exhibit A.

“Seungwannie, you didn’t answer my question. Are you sure you’re okay? You know we can delay this review, right? We can go back to your dorm and watch The Notebook or Mean Girls. How does that sound? Let me just call Junmyeon and we can-”

Wendy immediately caught Irene's hand that was about to fish out her cell phone to call her boyfriend. “ _ Ani _ , I’ll be okay. Don’t cancel your date with your boyfriend. I heard from Chanyeol that he also aced his violin performance, right?”

Irene smiled shyly but the proudness for her boyfriend was glimmering in her eyes, “Full marks,” she confirmed bashfully.

“See? More reasons for you to celebrate! God knows how many opportunities you can have to go out and date in this god-forsaken school. Go on and be merry!” Wendy said genuinely, trying her best to appear energetic and jolly in order to convince the older piano-major student.

“I can’t possibly leave you alone during this time. You can always tag along with us. I’m sure Junmyeon will understand.”

See, how could Wendy hate such an innocent human being? “And be your third wheel? Goodness gracious, I’d rather drown in soju in the comforts of my dorm, thank you very much. Besides, you’ll probably just make me your photographer.”

“Maybeeeee,” Irene said conspiratorially. 

“ _ Ya! _ ” Wendy burst out, earning the multiple glares and shush-ing of students around the library, to which the younger piano-major student just bowed her head in apology and raised her fingers in a universal peace gesture.

Wendy’s embarrassment was cut-off by the vibrations on Irene’s phone and she smiled knowingly at the older, “That is probably Prince Charming calling. Go ahead now, I’ll be fine. Really.”

Irene raised her eyebrow skeptically before frowning, “Are you sure?”

“Positive. I would be fine.”

Newsflash: She wasn’t fine.

As compared to earlier where she was barely holding back her tears, right now she just feels drained and exhausted. She doesn’t want anything but a hot bath and change to her fluffy pyjamas then drink soju and cry over the Notebook and how pathetic her life is right now. The moment she was finally inside the comforts of her dormitory, she slumped down against the dorm yet tears still refused to fall down on her face, as if even the mere action of crying is too tiring for Wendy right now.

That’s when she remembered Yixing’s letters for her. 

She groaned and gathered the will to stand up from where she was slumped in the front door and rushed to her bed to retrieve the box of letters Yixing sent her. She opened one of the drawers in her bedside table and retrieved the blue box.

She opens the lid hastily, scrummaging through the dozens of letters to find the one appropriate for her situation. When she found it, she slowly and carefully ripped off the envelope despite her hammering heart against her chest.

Wendy takes out the letter tucked inside neatly inside the envelope, smiling fondly already at seeing the familiar scrawl of her boyfriend. She frowned curiously at the black flash drive found inside the envelope but put it away for later, focusing instead on Yixing’s letter. 

_ Hey babe. Julliard's probably kicking your ass again, huh? _

_ It’s okay to stumble but what’s important is to get up after and kick its ass back. Whatever reason it is, I know you’ll push through it. It would get better, I promise you. _

_ Remember the time when we revealed the gang that we were dating? It was our high school graduation that day and we decided to have a sleepover party after as a celebration. We were on Jongdae’s summer house then and we were all quite tipsy already God, Baekhyun laughed so hard because he thought we were joking so he choked on his burger and Taeyeon panicked that her boyfriend is probably dying so she harshly tapped on Baekhyun’s back for him to choke the food up. However, because of Baekhyun's flailing arms, he accidentally knocked off Yeri’s hand which was holding an orange juice, spilling it all over her and Sehun. Kyungsoo was composed as always and graciously congratulated us while Jongdae was busy filming the whole chaotic thing. _

_ Yes, Jongdae was filming it and Baekhyun was convinced that he deleted the video. Technically he did delete it but Jongdae gave me a copy of it first before deleting it in front of Baek. For what reasons why he trusted me, I don’t know. But oh boy, I’m so glad he did. _

_ Inside the flash drive along with this letter is the video as well as our pictures with the gang taken that day. I hope this would make you laugh. I was wheezing my ass off while writing this letter after I watched that video. _

_ I love you. _

  
  


Wendy retrieved her MacBook inside her school bag and opened the contents of the flash drive. She was already laughing and smiling at the mental image of that day but hearing her friends’ laugh in the video, the familiar accent of their hometowns lacing their words, their smiling, and shining faces was what made her burst into tears 

She did laugh alright. 

She also missed her boyfriend terribly though.

  
  


  1. **Open when you’re angry at me**



“Stupid, fucking, Chinese oblivious idiot,” Wendy said, drawing random scribbles and figures angrily on a paper using one hand while munching on various chocolates and candies.

She was just accepted to a performance that she was badly practicing for and she was so eager to share the news to her boyfriend only for her excitement to turn into anger in just a few moments.

The older was acting weirdly already during their video calls the past few days when they were catching up and Wendy was telling about her progress in practice with her partner for the performance. Wendy brushed off the odd behaviour though and assumed it was just because it was their exams season in Korea and Yixing has been nothing but stressed the past days.

However, during their video call today, while she was telling excitedly the positive comments of the professors in the performance, she could see the angry frown on Yixing’s face and the clenching and unclenching of his fists. His form was basically screaming tense that Wendy was afraid he would snap in half with any more added tension.

She softly pried what’s wrong but when Yixing brushed off her with a snarky and sarcastic remark each worse than the last, Wendy’s patience ran out and decided to not pry further lest both of them get annoyed too. When Wendy bade goodbye and told the older to call her again when he’s all calm down, Yixing glared at the screen and spit out the words angrily as if it was venom.

_ “Sure, while you go and flirt back with Chan-fucking-yeol.” _

Wendy did a double-take and scoffed. So that’s what it was all about. Wendy told Yixing that Chanyeol used to have a crush on her since they both share some of their classes and are almost always paired up in recitals, with him being a violin major and Wendy being a piano major. But that was months ago just when they were starting classes and Chanyeol is not aware that Wendy is already dating someone. Besides, it was just a harmless infatuation and the piano major was already dating one of her friends, Seulgi.

“God, is that how fucking little you trust me?” Wendy said angrily, flaring her arms around her in frustration, not aware that she let out a curse at how angry she was. “Newsflash, Chanyeol is already dating someone and even if he isn’t, how can you not fucking trust me and doubt me like that?” 

Wendy angrily dropped off the call and screamed, running her hands around her hair in frustration and resisting the urge to throw her MacBook across the room. 

She munched another Snickers bar and scoffed. Men are idiots.

After a few minutes, she heard her Skype ringing again so she answered the call, however, not looking at the screen and simply continuing to draw angry figures in the notebook.

“Baby.”

Nope, she doesn’t hear anything.

“Wannie.”

Nope, still nothing. Must be the wind.

“Seungwannie,” Yixing pleaded.

“What?” Wendy finally looked at the screen, glaring heatedly at her boyfriend. She almost softened though at the look of complete regret on her boyfriend’s face but she needed to make him realize his mistake first and it would never be okay for it to happen again.

(And maybe the reason she also calmed down a bit was that the scribbling and the chocolates helped but of course she wouldn’t tell that in his face)

“I’m sorry,” Yixing said, genuine regret evident in his voice, “I have no excuses, I’m so sorry.”

Wendy stopped scribbling and focused on the face of Yixing on the screen, “Just what spirit possessed you to say that? Huh? What went through your mind when you thought of that?” Wendy spat angrily, her voice rising at each question.

Yixing brushed his hand across his face and looked earnestly in front of the screen, “I know, I know. It was stupid. I was jealous and I was already on the edge because of stress in school. I know it’s not an excuse to be a jerk so I’m sorry. I just- I guess my insecurities got to me since rationally, of course, you’ll choose someone that is physically close to you. Not to mention someone with the same passion as you.”

“Baby-” Wendy tried to cut him off but her words were drowned by his.

“It’s okay. It was an idiot and it was a dick move. I promise it won’t happen again. I trust you, Wannie. I’ll always will.” Yixing smiled but Wendy was not yet convinced.

Wendy sighed and smiled softly, “I do too. I love you and only you, you big baby. I choose you and only you despite the distance between us. The distance is difficult, we know that. I can’t cry in your arms. I can’t flaunt you around my friends like how they flaunt their boyfriends around. I can’t hug and kiss you whenever I want. But still, I choose you. I’ll always choose you. Nothing compares to you.”

Yixing looked up at her and now, Wendy smiled brightly at seeing the now genuine smile on her boyfriend’s face, “There is the smile I’m looking for. I love you, okay? Just next time talk to me if something bothers you again like this, okay? Don’t leave me in the dark.”

“I promise.”

  
  


_ Wannie, _

_ When you’re reading this I probably made a shitty move and made you angry. You don’t usually get angry so easily so whatever it is, it’s probably a big one. _

_ I’m sorry I’m not being the best boyfriend right now but despite that, thank you for choosing me. I’ll be better in the future so that you won’t regret saying yes when I asked you to be mine. _

_ Inside this envelope is your favourite candies and chocolate. Also in it is a small sketch pad and a pencil. You know how Yeri is a psych major right? She told me that drawing random figures on paper can help one to relieve the stress so don’t hesitate to draw angrily on the paper. _

_ I hope this helps and I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you and be better. I promise. _

  
  


  1. **Open when you just want to give up everything**



“Seungwan?” Wendy controlled her cries in order to not make Yixing worry. Her boyfriend’s voice through the phone speaker is like artificial sugar, so close to satisfying just what she needs but so far from what she actually wants. Wendy held the phone tighter against her ear, clutching it like a lifeline. She could almost believe that Yixing was beside her, with the smell of her boyfriend rich in the air with her dousing the shirt Yixing sent her in one of the letters with the perfume her boyfriend always uses and encasing it in one of her pillows. She could almost pretend that she’s hugging him right now. “Baby, it’s almost 3 am there. Why are you awake?”

“Yixing,” She mumbles.

“Wannie?” Yixing sounds more alert now and Wendy could hear the older shushing his friends and rapid footsteps as if to find a quiet place. It was at that moment that Wendy belatedly realized that Yixing’s probably in class right now and just simply followed the instructions of the letter. “Baby, I’m sorry, I forgot that you have class right now. I can call later,” Wendy hurriedly said. 

Yixing tsked and brushed her off, “No apologies, Wannie. Never. What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I’m just—” She starts and can’t finish, staring at the pictures on her bedside table. A picture of her and Yixing on their graduation robes, another one with her, Chanyeol, Seulgi, Jongin, Joy, Junmyeon, and Irene on their first recital, and a picture of her and her friends back in Korea on the airport just before they send her off. She doesn’t even know what the problem is. The day started so well and even her classes went fine. All she knows is that she is hit by all these feelings of hopelessness and homesickness all of a sudden.

She already skipped her last class because she was feeling drained the whole day and ignored Seulgi’s and Irene’s calls to where she went but she really has no energy to talk to them and calm their worries.

She had her fair share of bad days. Some even worse than the last and others.

This is one of those days.

“Seungwan, what’s wrong?” 

It was as if hearing Yixing’s calming and soothing voice, a dam inside of her broke down. Her whole body shivers and she almost feels the ghost of bile against her throat, the threat of vomiting out of anxiety looming in the air. She hugged the pillow tighter against her chest, drowning herself in the scent of her boyfriend.

“Baby? It’s okay, you can tell me anything,” Yixing gently coaxed through the phone.

“I miss home. I miss everything. I miss you and my mom and dad and our friends. New York feels so big and I’m so small. I feel so out of place and I think I’m going crazy with all this English around me. I feel so tiny compared to everything and I’m so sick of it. I’m so tired, Xing. I feel so useless and my thoughts are not even making sense. I just feel like I’m slipping down and Xing, I’m so-” Seungwan’s tirade was cut off by a sob breaking out of her lips and in a desperate attempt to conceal it, muffled her mouth on the pillow encased with Yixing’s shirt she was holding, making a weird strangled sound into the phone.

“Baby. Wannie, listen to me,” Yixing crooned on the phone, and Wendy wiped the tears steadily cascading down her face. “I wish I could give you a hug,” Yixing said and Wendy bit her lips so hard she could taste the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. “It won’t fix everything but still.” Wendy could almost imagine the frown on Yixing’s handsome face and him brushing his hair off. “Do you want me to video call you?”

Wendy shook her head furiously before remembering that Yixing can’t see her. “ _ Ani _ , I look ugly. I don’t want to.”

“Wannie-”

“Just your voice, please. I just need to hear you.”

Yixing sighed through the phone and replied softly, “It’s okay to cry if you need to, Seungwannie.” Someone called Yixing’s name in the background, but Wendy could also hear her boyfriend telling the person who called him off and saying he’s busy. “It’s just me, baby. You don’t need to be so strong,” Yixing added softly.

Wendy let out a whimper and curled and uncurled her hand that was heavily gripping the sheets on her bed.

“Xing, I want- I want your hugs,” she croaks out, feeling helpless and pitiful “I miss you. I miss you so much. I want to go home. Jul--Julliard was a mistake.”

“No, baby. You love playing the piano. You love music. That’s where you belong, baby. Performing on stage.” Yixing whispers, consolingly. “It’s just a few more months then you can go back here and I’ll be waiting at the airport. I’ll hug you so tight that you would laugh and tell me that you can’t breathe. Just a few more months, baby.”

“Promise?” Wendy asked softly, too muddled in her thoughts to even care that she probably sounds so childish right now

“Pinky promise. Lock’s closed, key inside my pocket” Yixing affirms, saying their old phrase when making promises back when they were kids. “I love you, Wannie. It’s okay.”

Seungwan closed her eyes and finally, the sobs broke out. One after another until she eventually gave up wiping up the tears falling down her eyes and instead buried her face in her pillow. 

“Baby,” Yixing said so heartbroken that Wendy feels guilty for making Yixing upset but before she can even apologize, Yixing’s voice cuts through again on the phone, “Never say sorry, Wannie. Never. Not for this, baby. It’s okay. Let it all out. I’m here. I’m always here.”

“No so—sorry’s,” Wendy parroted and nodded, not fully realizing that Yixing can’t see her. “Okay. I just—” Wendy heaved to catch her breath. She can’t find the words, doesn’t know what she’s trying to say, what she needs, but Yixing, god—

Yixing—

“Okay,” Yixing says, soothingly, “okay, Wannie. I’m here. I got you, baby. I love you, it’s okay.”

—just understands.

  
  


_ Seungwannie, _

_ Fuck, I don’t even know how to start this letter. I was hoping you wouldn’t have to open this one and just the thought of you opening this makes me want to cry. I’m so sorry baby for whatever caused you to open this one. _

_ Call me. When you feel like this, call me. I don’t care whether I’m in the middle of the class, whether I’m sleeping, whether I’m taking a shower. Never hesitate to call me. Whatever time it is, I’ll be ready to listen. I know you tend to hide behind your smiles and tell me you’re okay but baby, know that I’m always here to listen. _

_ I love you so much.  _

  
  


  1. **Open when it’s your birthday**



_ I love you. _

  
  


Wendy frowned and resisted the urge to pout when she read the letter. As she was so spoiled in the dozen letters she opened before this one, she was quite expecting a lot for this one because obviously, it’s for her birthday. Besides, Yixing knows how important birthdays are to her. With how grand the previous letters were, you can’t blame Wendy for not expecting that the letter dedicated to her birthday was just a simple sentence.

She admits she knows she is being petty and childish but give her a break. She can be a clingy girlfriend too. 

She sighed and checked her phone for the ninth (or was it the tenth time?) today to check for messages. Her timeline is filled with her friends and relatives greeting her a happy birthday and extending their well-wishes but still none from the person she was expecting. She was already done with her first classes and is now in the university’s cafeteria for lunch but since the morning, there was still no message from Yixing.

She sighed again and disappointedly put her phone back in her pocket. Wendy was startled by the loud shout of her name followed by a milkshake put in front of her.

“Wendy! Happy birthday! I got you your favourite orange smoothie and  _ ya _ ! Why are you pouting like that?” Joy asked, raising her eyebrow at seeing the downtrodden face on the piano major's face, before munching on her burger and sipping on her kiwi smoothie.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Wendy grumbled before putting some fries in her mouth. 

Seulgi immediately plopped down on the side Wendy carrying a tray of pizza and pineapple smoothie while Irene sat down on the side of Joy carrying a tray of carbonara and watermelon smoothie.

“It’s probably boy problems,” Seulgi said conspiratorially before taking a bite on the slice of her pizza, “Wends, where do you want us to go after classes? I heard the bar a few blocks away finally opened. Wanna go check it out?” Seulgi asked the three other girls in the table while wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

The three other girls emitted a mix of groans and chuckles. Wendy threw a fry across Seulgi’s face while Irene flicked Seulgi’s forehead. “Now, who’s having boy problems? You’re trying to make Kai jealous again, don’t you?” Wendy fired back.

Seulgi simply shrugged and sipped on her smoothie, emitting three eerily in-sync eye rolls from the other girls.

After eating their lunches, the three girls separated ways to go to their respective classes. Wendy resisted the urge to check her phone again because she needs to focus on the test on her last subject for the day.

Thankfully during the exam, Wendy managed to stay focused on answering her exam. She might even dare say that she nailed that exam and she was fairly confident about her scores. With the exam finally over, she finally remembered her initial dilemma.

She was the last one to walk out of the classroom to avoid the overflow of students rushing out of the room. When she was almost out of the building, she was stopped by her tracks when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She finally smiled her first genuine smile that day when she realized where the message was from but frowned when she read the contents.

_ Finally found you. _

Wendy was about to reply and ask what Yixing was trying to say when another message came through, emitting a startled gasp from her lips.

_ Look up. _

And there he was, the love of his life, holding a bouquet of hydrangeas. His ears are pink from the cold yet he was wearing the widest smile Wendy could recall seeing on his handsome face, his eyes twinkling from happiness. Her heart melts even further at seeing that Yixing was only wearing a single heavy winter coat since she knows how Yixing absolutely abhors the cold and easily shivers.

Wasting no moment any further, Wendy rushed towards her boyfriend and encased him in her arms, burying her face in Yixing’s chest and hearing the steady thump of the older’s heartbeat against her ear. They stand there for a few minutes, so caught up with each other that they don’t even care about the students casting them curious stares and passing by them

“You’re here. You’re really here,” Wendy said in an almost choked up manner, looking up to Yixing. She almost teared up at seeing so much adoration and fondness reflected in her boyfriend’s eyes. God, how did she get so lucky for this man to love her?

“I am. Happy birthday, baby,” Yixing said, smiling so bright that it caused a lone tear to roll down Wendy’s face which Yixing was quick to wipe.

“How did you find me? And baby, how long were you standing here waiting for me? You know how easy it is for you to get cold.” Wendy reprimanded while half-heartedly breaking from their hug to wrap her scarf around Yixing’s neck.

“Just a few minutes, maybe thirty,” Yixing said sheepishly and Wendy glared,

“Thirty–!”

“I’m fine, don’t worry” Yixing assured, “And I asked around. It’s a good thing that we exchanged our time table and there were rooms assigned to yours else this would all be a flop.”

Wendy laughed at the mental image of her boyfriend going around the campus, asking around for her building and she’s just so fond of this man. Wendy put her arms around her boyfriend’s neck, dragging the man’s face and brushing their noses against each other.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Wendy asked softly as if she’s afraid to ruin the tender moment, their face so close each other that she could feel the warm breath that Yixing exhales

“Hmm, you might’ve mentioned it. But I think I need to hear it again,” Yixing said, donning a very mischievous smile.

And Wendy smiled before finally sealing the distance between them and kissing Yixing’s lips.

“I love you,” Wendy said after they kissed. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Each declaration is marked with a peck on the man’s lips. By the end of Wendy’s declaration, both of them were wearing wide grins and sparkling eyes.

“I love you too,” Yixing replied and god, Wendy just loves the man so much she doesn’t understand how one can love a single person so much. “Happy birthday, Wannie.”

  
  


  1. **Open when you’ve opened all the letters**



_ Hi baby. _

_ I hope you enjoyed this gift of mine. This is the last letter, I guess? _

_ You can always reuse the letters in this box. Better yet, you can always come to me when you need something. Straight from the producer is better, don’t you think? _

_ I love you. Always had, always will. _

  
  


_ Yours until you get sick of me (which I hope you don’t!), _

_ Yixing _

**THE END**


	14. 13. Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B wake up to find that they've switched bodies.  
>  **GENRE:** Fantasy  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:**
> 
> You only need three (3) things to make the man that you like to like you back:  
> -a mirror;  
> -the enchanting spell;  
> -and the man’s full name.
> 
> And Joohyun very much willing to do it and see if it comes true.

Joohyun silently waited inside her bedroom, pretending to be asleep. The whole house is already dark and the only light coming is from the moon, illuminating outside the window. Her housemates were all asleep, too. She's a bit nervous, but overall excited. People might think that she's crazy and what she's about to do is silly and borderline ridiculous but backing out is literally out of the equation. She's already decided. She readied everything, including herself, for this. There's no turning back now. The grandfather's clock chimed. It's already twelve o'clock. It's time.

Joohyun slowly rose up from her bed, get all the things she needs, and tip-toed out of her room towards the receiving area where their massive antique mirror is. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. It's now or never, and everything must happen according to plan.

It started with someone's sister's friend's friend. It was a spell that was written by a true and legit witch which was especially created for someone who wants her "One True Love" to love her back. Basically a way to bewitch someone else's true feelings minus the love potion part.

Almost half of the school's girl’s population have been talking about this. They're using a co-ed curriculum but the classes between the boys and the girls are still separated so it's natural that mostly and only the girls are aware of it. And Joohyun, a quiet and timid 18-year old girl, is not an exception to this temptation.

She'd been having a crush on someone from the other class. It started three months ago when they've accidentally took the same book at the library. He gave her a shy smile and a small sorry before letting her have it. And then suddenly she can already recognize him. He's along the hallways, within the cafeteria, in the middle of the field during PE. He's just... everywhere. But too bad she didn't have his name.

Was she disappointed? Yes. But she really can't do something about it. None of her friends know him and they also didn't have a single idea about her feelings. She was already contented by seeing him every day and somehow taking a secret glance each time. And she's sure that if ever the four other girls have even a clue about it, they'll tease her to death. Or worse, ask the poor guy himself. Her friends may be cool but they're just so loud and annoying most of the time.

Did she try to do something about it? Not really. Since she always has this cold and silent demeanor around her, boys from the other classes and even year level didn't have the guts to talk to her. She wants it that way, too. And for the same reason, she also didn't have the confidence to personally ask the guy's name. God, she'll probably die first before actually having initial plans of doing it.

But maybe, fate is on her side. One time at lunch, the said guy was seated with his friends while she and her group are just three tables away. Joohyun expertly took secret glances whenever she had the chance. And thank god, none of the girls noticed. She continued eating her lunch while trying to listens to her friend's stories when someone from the outside shouted a man's name.

"Kim Jongdae!"

Almost all of the students turned to the guy, including her. But instead of getting embarrassed, he just casually walked inside the room towards the table where her crush is. Her eyes naturally followed him even when he took his seat. And lo and behold, he took the seat beside him. Joohyun took a deep breath and sat straight. She saw him lightly punched the loud guy's arm and then laughed. Unconsciously, it made her smile too.

"So that's his name," Joohyun quietly told herself. "He has a manly name..."

She continued watching him from the corner of her eyes until the bell rang. And as days passed, her admiration for Kim Jongdae eventually grew, too.

-

As Joohyun stood in front of the huge mirror and tried to recite the spell in her head, she weighed her decision for the last minute again. This is desperation to most people, but maybe, it's her curiosity winning over.

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and begun whispering.

_ "Zim zala bim, _

_ Zim zala bim, _

_ Zim zala bim, _

_ Zim zim..." _

Joohyun memorized and recited the chant over a million times before finally deciding to actually do it. She assured herself that even asleep, she could say the words precisely.

But maybe it was the nervousness, or the feeling or excitement, or even maybe the guilt that she slightly messed up a word. Of course, she tried to save it, and prayed harder that she was able to pull it off. She remembered the secret whispers from the girls' comfort room that day: there is no room for mistakes. This is a one time-big time thing. You can't do anything wrong because no one knows how to undo the deed. Hell, she doesn't even know if the said chant is effective and true in the first place.

After chanting the spell thrice along with her crush's full name, she slowly opened her eyes, and stared at her reflection on the mirror. The house is still dark, the only light she has is still the moonlight, and the wind still feels a little bit cold. Nothing is wrong. They world didn't stop, and she's still there.

Joohyun smiled and mentally tapped her back. She did it. She finally did it. And she did it well. Later, in the morning, at school, she'll personally see the outcome.

"Eight more hours," she told herself. "I can wait. It's just eight hours."

-

Joohyun's alarm didn't ring, instead she was greeted by the strong sunlight across the window even if she knows that she closed her curtains last night. She slowly sat up while still trying to fully open her eyes and when she finally did, she got the biggest shock of her life.

"This is...not my room," she whispered to herself. Her room is a mixture of white and pink. And the blasting colors of black and blue is nowhere near white nor pink.

Joohyun bolted and stood up. The big blanket that was covering her earlier fell on the bedroom floor and revealed that instead of the long white sleeping glown she was wearing last night, she's now wearing a white pajama pants... and her foot is big.

"Oh my god, what happened to me? Oh my god, what is this?" Slowly, Joohyun lifted her arms only to see the same thing. "Oh my god..."

Joohyun felt her loins trembled. She also felt her eyes getting hotter and hotter each second. She held unto one of the bed's foster for support. She took a very careful look of the room and found a huge mirror on the other side. Slowly, she took small steps while still trying to balance herself between confusion and dread.

"I'm not yet dead, aren't I?" She asked with her head down when she felt she's already in front of the mirror. "Or maybe this is a just a bad dream?"

Joohyun sighed and slowly lifted her head to meet her own gaze. Her tears finally started to fall one by one. She's panicking and really scared at the moment but already had an idea at the back of her mind.

She's Joohyun but does not look like Joohyun at all. She knows it's her but not really. She's trapped inside a man's body. A face that she's somehow familiar with and have seen before.

And if her conclusion is right, this is the man who owns the name she just chanted last night.

This is Kim Jongdae's body.

But not the Kim Jongdae that she has in her mind for the past few months. It was not the man she had been having a crush on; not the man that she expects him to be.

So who is he—the man from the library? And why did he answered his friend's call at the cafeteria if he's not the one that the loud guy is talking to?

And him—Kim Jongdae, who is he? And is his soul also inside her body?


	15. 14. Past and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B adopt a baby.  
>  **GENRE:** Drama, Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Two ex-lovers meet at the most unexpected place — the orphanage. Will this be their chance to rekindle what they had or a chance to forget the past and start anew? This time, without each other.

There were two things women were expected to do in the past: marry and bear children. Over the years, nag-iiba na ang mga priorities ng isang tao. Some might want to work more, want to study more, and some might not even want to settle down. 

Once a person reaches a certain age, which everyone considers to be the marrying age, people around may tend to pressure you to go into a relationship, marry, and have children. 

_ Settle down already! You're not getting any younger.  _

_ Career mo nalang ba ang aatupagin mo?  _

_ Don't you want a family of your own? Nasa marrying age ka na!  _

_ ‘Wag mong kalimutan yan. Ilang years ka din sa med school. You have to find someone na.  _

And that's what everyone has been telling her for the past five months. 

_ May marrying age ba dapat? Depende naman yan sa tao eh. Masama bang mag focus muna ako sa career ko? Do I really have to follow what most women my age would have done? Are doing? _ She thought. 

Though being a pediatrician makes her long for a family of her own. She's surrounded everyday by babies and her mom's been begging her for a grandchild. 

"Paano ko naman bibigyan ng apo si mama eh boyfriend nga, wala ako? Gustuhin ko man magkababy ngayon, imposible naman.” 

Her friends held their laughter and she shot them daggers with her eyes. Their boyfriends just gave her an apologetic look. 

_ Oo nga naman. Ako lang ang walang jowa dito.  _

They were now at a bar, just having drinks and watching boys and girls in their 20's, partying. 

"Grabe ‘no? We’re at this age na nakakapagod na pumarty. I mean gusto ko nalang matulog every weekend.” Joy said in disbelief.

Joohyun scoffed at her. "Wow ha. Sa’yo pa talaga nang galing yan? You, Seul, and Yerim used to get wasted every weekend noong college.” Seulgi and Yerim smirked at that. “Taga bantay lang kaya kami ni Wendy.” Joohyun added, then winked at her.

"Hay, ewan ko sa inyo. Just help me! Hindi na talaga ako tinitigilan ni mama eh. She’s setting me up with almost every bachelor she meets.” 

“Adoption.” 

It was Junmyeon, Joohyun’s boyfriend, who spoke.

"What?” 

“Just adopt, Wends. If you really want to have a child now, you can adopt you know? There are many lovely children out there who needs a home.”   
  


\---

  
The talk that she had with her friends weeks ago brought her to where she was standing now, at an orphanage she frequently visited and volunteered every free time she had. She vowed to herself that if ever she passes the board exam, in which she did, she'd help the orphanage in any way she can.

“Our lovely Dr. Son! Welcome back, dear.” Sister Rose, a woman in her early 60’s and the head of the orphanage, greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, sister.” She greeted back as she gave the elderly woman a gentle hug.

“To what do we owe this visit? Hindi ka ba busy sa ospital ngayon?” 

“Hindi naman, sister. I have some days off and they’ll call me if may emergency. I’m here to visit the kids. I miss them.” 

“Perfect then! Hinahanap kasi nila ang magandang doctor noong isang araw.” The woman said as she hooked her hand around the doctor’s arm.

“Sister Rose naman. Kaya malakas kayo sa akin eh.” She replied, with a little smirk.

The elderly woman laughed and said, “Pumasok na tayo sa loob. Nasa library ang mga bata.” 

“Okay po. Also, sister, I’ve been thinking of something…” She spoke as they walked towards the library. 

The elderly woman noticed some seriousness in what she was about to say. “Ano yun?” 

“I’ve been think — " 

"Ate Wendy!!!" 

The door to the library burst open and a group of kids, mostly 7 or 8 years old ran and encircled her into a hug. 

"Let's talk later, dear. Have fun with the kids!" She unhooked her hand and waved her goodbye.

She smiled at the woman and returned the hug of the kids. She scanned the faces of the children and noticed one missing face. 

"Where's Avie?" 

"I'm here!" The four-year-old little girl said excitedly as she ran towards the group, with her fluffy stuff toy in tow. 

"Oh, my goodness." 

"I'll help you with your toy, Av. That's kind of heavy." 

"Thank you, kuya Mark." 

Avie was the youngest among the group so she was treated as the baby. Though there were infants left in the orphanage, the kids weren’t allowed to spend as much time with them as they have with each other.

Wendy smiled at the children. There weren't many children this time because most have been adopted ever since people have been informed and educated about adoption. 

"I missed you guys!" She said enthusiastically, as she brought the kids closer to her embrace.

"I missed you too, ate Wendy." Mimi said and hugged her tighter.

"But I missed you more, ate Wendy!" Another little girl, Jennie, piped in.

"No! I missed her more!" Mimi challenged.

"Mimi and Jennie, please stop fighting. You know I missed you guys. How about we play in the playground?" 

The children's faces lit up and a chorus of okays were heard. She spent her whole morning playing with the children and reading them stories.

It was only during their nap time was she able to have a talk with Sister Rose at her office. 

"Hindi ka ba napagod?" Sister Rose asked teasingly, as she got Wendy a cup of tea.

Wendy shook her head and sat across the elder woman’s chair. "No, sister. Ang saya nga eh. Sanay na rin ako sa mga bata." 

Sister Rose smiled and handed her her tea. The woman sat on her seat and looked at her. "So, what were you saying pala kanina?" 

"Uhm. I've been thinking about it for weeks na, sister." She started, as she took a sip of her tea. 

"Go on, dear." 

She placed her tea on the table and interlaced her fingers on her lap. "I want to adopt." 

Pure shock was evident on the elder woman's face and then eventually smiled at her.

"Okay. Alam na ba ng mama mo ang tungkol dito?" 

Wendy smiled and shook her head. "I'll tell her later." 

"Wendy, you know it's a long process, right? This will take time." 

"Yes po." 

"Okay. Kausapin mo muna ang nanay mo about your decision. Even though you’re an adult, you still need to have consent regarding this matter. It’s a big step. It’ll be nice to have her support in regards to your decision to adopt. Let's talk more tomorrow."   
  


\---

  
"Ma, I want to adopt." 

Silence ensued between them but in the silence that surrounded them, Wendy can see the hesitance that flashed on her mother’s eyes. 

"Why?" 

"I just want to." 

"Just marry, then have kids after." Her mother replied casually.

"Ayoko pang magpakasal, ma." 

"Bakit adoption pa?" 

"Why not, ma? You've met the kids at the orphanage. They're lovely and they need a home." She reasoned.

Her mother sighed and then nodded her head, understanding crossed her mother’s face. "You've always been so good, Wendy. I respect your decision, dear." 

"Thank you, ma." She smiled gratefully at her mother.

"Are you really sure about this?" 

"Yes, ma. Ilang weeks ko ding pinag-isipan ‘to." 

Her mother looked at her lovingly and smiled. "Okay. I'll support you in any way I can, anak."   
  


\---

  
"So, I guess it went well with your mother?" Sister Rose asked as they sat across each other at the sister’s office. She noticed that the doctor came early the next day, beaming with happiness.

"Yes, sister." 

"Who do you want to adopt, dear?" 

"Si Avie po sana." 

Tumango naman si Sister Rose. "Our little Aveline. Bakit siya?" 

"I adore that little girl, sister. Ever since nakita ko siya three years ago. Remember when my friends and I first came here? She was only a year old then and when she saw us, ngumiti agad siya sa amin." Wendy smiled as she reminisced the first time she and her friends, saw Avie. 

"Yes, I remember. Paano ko naman makakalimutan yun? You were all too stressed back then and you found relief in the children. I'm glad we could help." Sister Rose said and smiled sincerely at the doctor before her.

"Stressed pa rin ka kami ngayon, sister but I guess it's part of the job. Having Avie in my life would be great. She's a ball of sunshine." 

"That she is.” The Sister agreed firmly. “Pero tulad ng sinabi ko kahapon, adoption is a long process. You have to be prepared in all aspects." 

"Yes po, Sister. I'm ready to go through the process and I have people to support me." 

"Okay. But I have something to tell you.” The woman replied with seriousness laced in her voice.

“Ano po yun, Sister?”

“Someone wants to adopt Avie, too." 

"Po?" She replied, her voice raising a little higher than usual.

The sister flinched at her tone but remained composed. "Yes. He came here four days ago saying that he wanted to adopt Avie." 

"Can I talk to him?" She asked, hoping that she could.

"Alam mo naman na hindi ako pwede mag divulge ng personal information diba?" 

"Right." 

"But I believe he's here today." 

"Can I talk to him then?" Hope flickered in her eyes.

"I don't know, dear. Depende yan sa kanya." 

"Okay. Saan po siya ngayon?" She asked in urgency.

"In the kitchen, I presume." 

"Sige po. Thank you, sister." She smiled and bid the woman goodbye.   
  


\---

  
"Ate Wendy!!!" 

The little girl squealed and ran towards her as soon as she stepped out of Sister Rose's office. 

"Hi, Avie!" 

"Halika po. Let's go to the kitchen. My kuya is cooking something that I don’t know. But we miss your sinigang. Can we cook it today, too?" 

"Of course, Av. Tulungan niyo ako ni Mimi, ha? But wait. Kuya?" 

"Okay po. And yes! I have another kuya. Aside from kuya Mark, kuya Taek, kuya Jaehyun, and the others. Let's gooo." 

Wendy nodded as Avie dragged her towards the kitchen. Upon entering, they saw a man, whose back was to them, slicing vegetables. 

"Hi Kuya! I want you to meet someone.” Avie said excitedly, eager to introduce her to a new friend.

“Oh, Avie, hi.” He greeted the little girl without looking, as he placed the chopped vegetables in a bowl.

“This is my ate Wendy. Can we help you in cooking? We'll cook sinigang too." 

The certain kuya turned to look at them. He looked at Avie first then at her. 

"Wendy." 

"Minseok." 

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds. 

It’s still the same black eyes—the very same ones that used to look at her as if she brings the sun with her, the very same ones that she could wax poetry about, the very same ones that would stare at her as he sings to her the loveliest of songs.

The same black eyes that made—

"Oh. You know each other po?" 

Wendy tore her gaze from his and looked at Avie. "He's a friend of mine before, Av." 

"Before? So, you're not friends now, ate?" Avie asked, with a little frown on her face. 

She can feel his eyes on her and she answered the curious little girl. "Uhm, he's still my friend, Avie." 

Avie smiled at that. "That's good, ate. Let's start cooking already. I wanna help, kuya!" 

"Sure, Av.” He smiled at the little girl, who was now wearing her pink apron. Minseok turned to look at her and asked, “Sinigang pa rin ba ang specialty mo?”

"Yeah." 

"Sinigang lang naman yata ang alam mo eh." He replied and smiled at her teasingly. 

"Huy grabe ka. Marami na akong alam lutuin ‘no. Magsimula na nga tayo para matapos na ‘to."   
  


\---

  
"Sister, si Minseok Kim po ba ang tinutukoy niyong gustong umampon kay Avie?" Diretsahang tanong ni Wendy nang makita niya si Sister Rose sa kanyang opisina. Kakatapos lang nilang kumain ng tanghalian and she immediately excused herself from the group.

"Yeah. He's the one. Kilala mo?" The woman replied, intrigued.

"Kaibigan ko po noon." She replied smugly. 

"Ah. I guess there's more to it huh?" 

"There's none of it na po." She said with finality.

"If you say so. Did you talk to him about Avie? Knowing you, I'd think you'd try to persuade him to adopt another child." 

"You know me too well, sister. Pero hindi po eh. Maybe some other time. Can you tell me po how to start the adoption process?" 

"General information muna. I'll explain it further after. So, there's this administrative phase wherein kailangan mong umattend ng seminars, pass some applications, then you will be assessed by the DSWD if capable ka ba to take care of the child, if you have a good relationship with the child, and so on. Susunod ang judicial phase, mostly paperwork, and you'd need to hire a lawyer. Then supervised trial custody period for six months or less. Basically, it’s a long and tiring process but really worth it. Kaya mo ba, Doc?" 

She listened intently to what Sister Rose was saying and smiled at her question. "That's a lot to take in. Pero kakayanin, sister. I'll be prepared then. Fighting lang!"   
  


\---

  
Wendy went to the orphanage the next day to play with the kids. But much to her surprise, Sister Rose informed her that he was there too. 

Minseok. 

The one she thought was  _ the one, the right one. _

Things just had to end between them. There were more important things to focus to, other than each other. They both had big dreams for themselves. She envisioned him in her future, sadly, she wasn’t in his. So, they let each other go and look at them now. Both on top of their fields.

_ Maybe it was for the better. _

She scanned the empty lobby and heard someone singing from the left wing of the orphanage.

_ His voice.  _

_ The song. His song. You. _

_ You’ve always possessed a beautiful voice.  _ She smiled at that thought.

She silently approached the opened room and stood by the door. She was so lost in his voice na hindi na niya namalayan na tapos na pala ang kanta. And she saw him staring at her with a little smile on his face and she smiled back.

“Hi ate!” It was Mimi.

“Can you sing for us too? Pleaseee.” Avie pleaded and so did the other kids.

“Sure. Anong song request niyo? Isa lang ha.”

“Last love! Last love, ate.” The kids shouted in excitement.

“Okay.” She smiled at them and went to the front while Minseok stood by the side.

She was nervous. Not because it was her first time singing, but because of him. His presence. It has been years since he heard her sing. So, she closed her eyes and sang. When she opened them again, she saw the smiling faces of the kids and that made her happy. For a moment, she forgot that he was there, for a mo—

“Pwede po ba duet kayo ni kuya Minseok, ate? Please. Just one last song.” Taek requested.

She glanced at his side and saw him mouthed,  _ “It’s up to you.” _

She nodded at him and in an instant, he was at her side. She could feel her knees starting to buckle, shivers on her arms, beads of sweat starting to form at her nape, heart beating so loudly. 

_ It’s just him.  _

_ When were you ever this affected by his presence?  _

_ Oh, right. Since I fell in love with him. _

_ But that was a long time ago! Relax. Focus. _

And she did. He was her chaos but he was also her peace.

“Last song na ha. Ang dami niyo ng request.” Minseok said, jokingly, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

“Written in the stars!”

_ Galing din ng mga song choices ng mga batang to no? Pwede bang Ko Ko Bop or Red Flavor nalang? Diverse naman kami. Well, written in the stars it is then. _

And they started singing, their sweet voices filling the entire room.   
  


\---

  
After their mini concert session, they were now sitting across each other, enjoying a cup of iced coffee by the terrace with a view of the playground before them, while the children ate their snacks at the kitchen.

“Has it been five years since we last saw each other, Minseok?” She asked, as she stirred her drink.

“Two years.” 

She stopped stirring her coffee and looked at him, shocked. “Two?”

“Yeah. We saw each other during Jongdae’s wedding. Ang dali mo naman makalimot, Doc.” He said, teasingly.

“Oh, my. Pasensya na.” 

He smiled and said, “Joke lang, Doc. By the way, nagvo-volunteer ka ba dito sa orphanage?

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“Three years ago. You know, ang stress sa med school! So, my friends and I decided to volunteer here. Nakakawala kasi ng pagod. Tapos ang saya pa nila kasama. It made me realize na nakakamiss pala maging bata. Laro-laro lang, tulog, kain. Wait. TMI na ba?”

He laughed at her rambling. “Okay lang. Sanay naman na ako.”

_ Sanay? Ilang taon din kaya tayong hindi nagkita. Oh well, matagal din naman ang pinagsamahan natin noon. _

“Ikaw? Volunteer ka rin ba?” She asked him back.

“I guess so. Tumutulong lang din ako sa kahit anong paraan.” He replied as he looked at the empty playground.

“Ah. Kailan ka nagsimula?”

He glanced at her direction. “A year ago.”

“That’s good.”

Silence lingered between them for minutes. Neither one of them spoke. It wasn’t like this before. They could sit at the couch for an hour without speaking, but what reigned between them before was a comfortable silence.

_ It wasn’t like this. Never like this. _

Now, the silence that lingered was anything but  _ comfortable. _

_ Awkward. I don’t know what else to say. Ano pa bang pwede pag-usapan? Think, think _ —

“I’m glad we’re still friends, Wendy.” He gazed at her as he spoke.

She smiled and nodded, “Me too, Minseok. Me too.” She replied as she took a sip of her now melted iced coffee.

“I’m glad we ended on good terms.”

And she smiled at that. Kahit may konting kirot pa rin, still, she was as glad as he is.   
  


\---

  
Seminars, paperwork, meeting and treating patients, etc. That's what been keeping her busy these past months. If she was not needed in the hospital, she would spend her time in the orphanage. She spends as much time getting to know more about the other kids and Avie. She would often see him there too and they were friendly with each other. 

Now they were seated in a café near the orphanage. It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon and she invited him for coffee to try to talk to him out into adopting Avie.  _ Selfish right? _ Pero nagbabakasakali lang naman siyang pumayag ito. Maybe he'll find another child, other than Avie. 

_ Maybe just maybe. I, at least, need to try. _

It was awkward just being alone with Minseok after a few months, mostly because they were surrounded by the children when they were at the orphanage. This was the first time that they met outside and both of them were silent, but it was he, who broke the ice. 

"Kumusta ka na?" He asked, as he placed two teaspoons of sugar into her coffee.

_ After all these years, you still know me too well, Minseok. _

_ And long overdue na ang pangungumusta. Bakit hindi tayo nagkamustahan noong una tayong nag-usap? Pero sige go, let’s continue. _

"I'm doing okay. Ikaw?” She replied as she started stirring her coffee.

_ Gosh. Ano ba yan, Wendy? _

“Okay lang din naman.”

“How's your business?" She genuinely asked.

"Booming." He answered, with a proud smile adorning his handsome face. 

"Congratulations, Minseok. Your hardwork paid off." 

"It really did and thank you. Busy ka pa rin ba sa ospital?" 

"Not much." She answered curtly.

"Oh."

"Minseok?"  _ Here it is.  _ When she called his name, she felt her voice tremble a little. She fidgeted in her seat, knowing that what she would be asking of him would be too much.

"Hm?" He answered and he could sense her nervousness by the way she was fidgeting.

"I heard you’re adopting." 

He eyed her suspiciously, but answered anyway. "Ba't mo alam? Pero, oo." 

"Ba’t alam ko? Because we're adopting the same child." 

He looked at her incredulously. "Avie?" 

"Yeah." 

"Wait. Mag-aadopt ka? Bakit?" He asked in genuine concern.

"Anong bakit? Masama ba?" She retorted.

"Hindi naman. I thought you wanted to have a child of your own. You’ve always been so fond of children." 

"That's why I'm adopting, Minseok." She replied in a  _ duh  _ tone, as if stating the obvious.

"Avie?" 

"Yes. I know this is kind of selfish of me to ask of you, but can it be not Avie? Pwede bang ibang bata nalang ang i-adopt mo?" 

_ Wow. Way to go, self. That came out harsher than I thought, harsher than I planned. _

"No." Minseok answered firmly. 

"What?" 

"No, Wendy. I can't give up Avie." He said with full certainty. He took a sip of his coffee and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?" She prodded him again.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." He said, his tone — dismissive.

Hurt crossed her features and he felt guilty for hurting her. Again.

"Wendy, I know I hurt you before when I left and I'm sorry I'm hurting you now." He said, as he looked into those familiar and beautiful brown eyes of hers.

When his words left his mouth, she felt her heart crushed a little. The memory of the day he left her came rushing back, like a video on repeat. His countless apologies, a broken record. 

_ There’s no use in bringing up the past. What’s done is done. And we’re long done with each other. _

"I understand, Minseok. And ‘wag mo na rin ungkatin ang nakaraan, please. You said it yourself. We ended on good terms and that’s enough for me. The past is called past for a reason."

\---

  
"They gave Avie’s custody to Mr. Kim, Wendy. Apparently, adopting Avie was a surprise for his fiancée. Mr. Kim’s fiancée visited the orphanage a year ago, too and immediately fell in love with the child and had wanted to adopt her then, but circumstances hindered her from doing so. I’m sorry. You know you can always adopt another child here, right? We’ll support you, my dear." 

_ A surprise for his fiancée. What a lovely surprise Avie must have been. Good for him then.  _

"It’s okay, sister. Ganyan talaga siguro ang buhay. Maybe Avie wasn’t meant to be with me. I just have to accept it.”

_ As usual, life goes on. _ _  
_

_ \--- _

  
She saw them again in a park a year after. 

Him pushing Avie in the swing. 

Him guiding Avie in the slides. 

Him soothing a crying Avie as she scraped her knee.

She smiled a lonely but contented smile.

_ At least you're with your dad. Your real dad. _

_ I'm happy you're both happy.  _

_ Avie, my love, it still pains me so much that I had to give you up the first time. _

_ I'm sorry I had to give you up again. _

**THE END**


	16. 15. Stimuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B meet each other while traveling.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance, Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Yixing suffers from an unfamiliar disorder called sensory hypersensitivity. He decides to travel to the most peaceful country in the world to hopefully overcome his pain. Little did he know, he experiences his biggest stimulant, a girl named Irene.

**_yixing’s pov_**

I have a disorder. Well, technically, I personally think it is not too intense compared to other disorders to call it as a disorder. I have _sensory hypersensitivity_. Weird right? I believe when people hear it, they think that I am just overreacting and but promise it is so much more than people think. To explain it in a shorter way, it means that I am oversensitive to things in my environment and my five senses are more over-responsive than usual.

To say that it is only something small is an understatement. My disorder cost me my job, my friends, and probably my future. I wanted to clear my head and hopefully find peace within myself even in a short moment. So, that is why I decided to go travel.

Iceland, ranked number one in the Global Peace Index, there is truly no place better than this. 

“Perfect.” I whispered to myself and let out a sigh. 

The country is as what bloggers described. As soon as I stepped out of the airport, clear green grass that seemed like it was never-ending welcomed me. I could not lie, it made me smile after a long time. 

I needed to find out where to go first that is why I looked at my long list of destinations. Turns out, I decided to just travel around the city as a kind of warm-up. First, I left my things at my hotel and got ready to go out.

The city is such a sight, it was clean. By clean, I mean that the architecture of infrastructures was similar which made it comfortable to look at. The architect inside of me was blessed with the image of all houses in front of me.

I proceeded to Hallgrímskirkja Church which is the most popular and tallest structure in the whole country. As I expected, it was beautiful. When I was busy taking photos of the church, I began to feel something different with my body. I smelled strong perfume. _Fuck_ , it’s back. 

I felt that I wasn’t going to be comfortable for a few minutes. I suddenly had a hard time breathing. 

Breath in, breath out. Yixing, Take a deep breath in. Now let it out. Fuck this disorder.

When I was about to get better, someone touched me patting my back. I instinctively pushed her hand away from me. I continued to do my routine after a few minutes.

“Why did this even happen when everything was about to get better.” I murmured to myself.

“Hey! I can hear you.” I looked everywhere to find where that voice came from. But, it was nowhere to be found.

“I’m here, look down.” The same voice told me obviously upset. I looked down and saw her lying down probably from my pushing. Oh, it was the person who helped me earlier.

“Will you just stare at me and seriously not help me stand up?” She shouted at me. Please stop shouting.

“Can’t help you.” I told her. I’m up to no good if I touch you.

“What? Well then, I don’t really care.” She said and after a while, she finally stood up and was about to walk away.

“Thank you.” I said after she seemed to be fine already. I was ready to leave the place until the girl said something.

“Shouldn’t you treat me to a meal or something?” What is with this girl. She still looked at me waiting for my answer.

“Why would I?” I asked her while raising my eyebrows questioning her intentions.

“Uhm, I like helped you when you were having that panic attack earlier?” She answered confidently.

“I don’t do friends.” I answered back. She seemed puzzled with my answer.

“Then, I’ll be your guide for this day.” She smiled.

“You didn’t even help me that much earlier.” I whispered. 

“Look, I can still hear you, stop whispering.” She told me again. The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms showing that she is upset.

“I’ll just pay you, go buy yourself a meal.” I said while reaching to my pockets for my wallet. 

“No, I actually don’t want that.” She quickly replied.

“Then, what do you want?” I wanted to quickly get this over with.

“I need a companion, okay?” The girl in front of me answered. I just looked at her as a sign to give me more details.

“It is for this tour package I bought. I was supposed to go with someone but things happened and he wasn’t able to go. But, the bus wouldn’t budge until it is full apparently, so I needed to find someone fast. So, that someone I found was you.” She explained to me with a look of being sorry but feeling hopeful.

Would it be good to go? Well, I will not spend anything on my transportation and probably get free tickets to go inside such attractions. Why not? But my disorder might get in the way once again.

“Fine, I’ll go.” I answered. She started to jump and squeal which bothered me so much. That hurts my ears. _Breath in, breath out._

“Stop.” I told her quite loud. The girl was quite obedient, she followed my instructions fast.

“Why?” She asked me. Here we go again.

“Would you believe me when I say it?” I asked her back. She seemed hesitant.

“Would you want to tell me though?” She asked me back again.

That’s nice. This girl is nice. She actually asked me first.

“Would you understand it though?” We just kept asking questions but not actually answering anything.

“I will try?” She answered without much confidence, but it brought such comfort to me. 

“Tell me about it.” She told me again with more confidence this time.

In a way, this made my heart flutter. For the first time, someone wants to listen. All my life, I just wanted to find someone like that.

“Will the tour package start now?” I asked her.

“Don’t change the topic.” She rolled her eyes once again.

“I’m not. I just figured to tell you in another place, not just standing here in front of the biggest church in this country, not even moving one inch since 15 minutes ago.”

Her lips said “oh” without a sound and laughed for a second. “It won’t, it will start in an hour from now.”

“Perfect then, let’s go.” I told her and started to walk. She shortly followed me by running.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a café near the station where the bus would be waiting for all passengers.

Gladly, the café was an open roof café. If it were like the normal cafes, I would have had another panic attack from the smell of coffee.

We just sat there without anyone speaking. But she started to speak after a few minutes, “What would you like to order?”

“I’ll just have water.” I answered back but she had a shocked look on her face.

“You go to a café but don’t order anything but water?” She asked me in a confused tone.

“Yep and I beg you, please don’t order coffee as well.” I told her back.

“Are you serious?” She asked me with the same look on her face.

“Yep, I’m serious.” 

“Okay then, I’ll just ask you about it when I come back from ordering.” After that, she walked to the counter. Well, this girl isn’t as bad as I thought.

She came back after a few minutes with our orders.

“I didn’t get anything for you other than water so don’t complain.” I looked at the tray that had a glass of water at one side but the other side had iced tea and bread. Seems fine to me.

“So, tell me about it.” She talked to me while shoving the bread into her mouth.

“It’s sensory hypersensivity.” I told her calmly with both hands on my pocket.

“So, it’s a disorder?”

“Yep, in a way.”

“What is it about?” She asked me.

“To sum it all up, my body reacts differently and tends to be overwhelmed by environmental stimuli with the use of the five senses.” I answered back without much hope that she would understand.

“I get it.” She answered right away which made me surprised.

“It is a disorder that your five senses respond to outside factors more intensely than others.” She answered without much effort.

“You can say that. That is actually a great approach.” I told her. This is simpler than I thought. She is definitely better than the other people in my life.

“That is why, I want some rules in this alliance.” I said while getting my hands outside of my pockets.

“Seriously rules? And you actually call this an alliance?” She seemed unsure but he knew that she would agree anyway.

“Fine.” She answered as he expected.

“I’ll start then, you have to stay 1 foot away from me. Avoid any contact between our bodies.” I said while writing it down on a piece of paper. I looked at her and she just nodded.

“Second, don’t wear any perfume.” I told her.

“I wasn’t wearing anything anyway.” She responded back. She was lying, I smell something. But it wasn’t enough to trigger my disorder.

“Third, order what I want when we eat.” 

“I am not picky with what I eat, so it’s fine.” She nodded in approval. She definitely looks like a picky eater but whatever.

“Lastly, let this last just for one day.” I put my pen down and looked at her.

She just nodded once again and looked at her phone. “I will be going home tomorrow anyway. Let’s go to the bus.”

Can I really trust this girl? Well then, I hope this one-day trip turns out to be fine.

We hopped on the bus which had two rows of seats and a four-seater at the back. To my relief, we had seats on the two-seater ones, and it had enough separation between us. The bus started to go after a few minutes.

“So, what’s your name?” She asked me while she was scrolling her phone. I just stared at her.

“Isn’t it weird? We have been together like more than an hour but we don’t know each other’s names.” She responded back to my stare.

“Uncomfortable?” She asked again. I slightly nodded.

“Then, let me start. I’m Irene.” She said while putting her hand in front of me to try and shake hands.

“I’m sorry, I don’t do handshakes remember?” I told her back and she slowly put her hand back.

“Then, just tell me your name.” This girl apparently named Irene told me. I mean, there’s no harm in saying my name anyway, right?

“Yixing.” I responded. I saw her nod her head and started to mouth my name, probably practicing.

While she was doing that, I thought to myself. Irene, huh? Her name suits her. It made me smile but quickly took it back unless she would notice.

“Are you fine here?” I just stared at her again. “I mean, would it be uncomfortable for you to be around this many people in an enclosed space?” She asked with more detail. “I read in an article earlier—"

I smiled in my head and cut her off. “No, it’s fine. Everyone is being extremely quiet anyway, it was nice choosing a tour packing without a tour guide talking.” I assured her which made her relax a bit more.

“The trip to the place will take 45 minutes, how about you tell me something about yourself?” She asked me probably trying to ease the awkwardness between us.

“What do you want to know?” I would’ve never expected myself to say something like this in my life.

“Your family?” She asked me with an unsure tone.

“Both dead and I have no siblings.” I answered as simple as I can.

“Oh.” She paused for a second. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s been a while anyway.” I told her. It’s true though, I don’t think much about them these days.

“How about you then?” I asked her back.

“Well, I have 3 siblings and my mom and dad are the sweetest couple in the world.” She smiled while talking to me. I couldn’t lie, it was a beautiful sight to see.

“Why did you go to Iceland, by the way?” She suddenly asked me while I was spacing out.

“Mainly because of my disorder and I wanted some rest.” I answered simply without much detail. She looked sad after hearing what I said.

She looked at me obviously thinking about something. “You always just answer questions and don’t even open room for new topics, right?” She asked me seriously.

She knows me too well. How am I supposed to answer that?

“I’m just kidding. I mean it is just your personality I guess.” She told me. “It’s fine, I’ll lead this conversation then.”

She did what she said, she really led the conversation for a whole 45 minutes until we arrived.

The bus stopped near a mountain which made me look at Irene with suspicious looks. 

“Come on, you’ll be fine.” She told me while using her hands to signal me to come. 

After a few walks, she suddenly spoke. “Welcome to Thingvellir National Park!” She told me with a smile.

The view was breathtaking. It was nothing like I saw ever in my life. The first thing you’ll notice when you arrive is the stunning aesthetic beauty of your surroundings. Magma fields dripping with moss, glacial springs, and majestic mountains tower around you, I love this place.

“Let’s walk?” She asked me while I was spacing out. I just nodded as a response.

While walking I suddenly spoke, “Why me?”

“What?” She replied. 

“Why did you ask me to be your companion?”

She stopped and smiled. “You remind me of someone.”

“Would it be a bother to ask who?” I was curious for sure.

“Can I just say it is someone special.” She answered with smiling again. This girl and her smile. She winked too. Oh, Irene.

Does that mean I will become someone special to her too? Stop with your thoughts, Yixing.

“Okay.” I said.

“By the way, that was the first time that you talked to me, first.” She told me.

“I was just curious.” I told her back.

Irene who was talking for a few minutes now suddenly stopped talking and stared at the amazing view in front of her. I agree, this view is something you just can’t miss. That view includes her too.

For another first time, I thanked the world for giving me this disorder. In this way, I could remember and recognize all the small details about her. How she smelled like nothing and how her touch seems to bring electricity to my body in a good way unlike previous encounters with other people. I unknowingly smiled. I knew that this is my happiest moment in life.

“You smiled.” She told me. Yep, another first time. 

“I’m human too, you know.” I laughed at her. She laughed back.

Amongst all complaints and bad words towards me, she came to me and healed more than any doctor I saw to recover. She is a drug I would like to have all my life.

The sun was hitting her face which made her eyes glow a bit more than usual. It was not just her eyes that glowed at that moment. It was not just her eyes that shined through me. It was something else. Fuck that hurts.

“Can you pull down your sleeves and cover your hands?” I asked her. She just smiled and did it either way.

She checked her phone and a shocked look appeared on her face. What was wrong with her?

“We will be late! 5 minutes left until the bus departs! Let’s go!” She shouted but it doesn’t seem to bother me. What was wrong with me?

She suddenly grabbed my hand and started to run. I let go of her hand quickly. I felt my body freeze and was out of breath.

Breath in, breath out. Yixing, calm down.

It was not the kind of stimuli I get whenever I get panic attacks. It was a stimuli that increased my dopamine level and caused me a feeling I never felt ever before.

At that moment I knew, _I was in love_. Yes, for the first time in my life. But it seemed like I was up for another heartbreak too.

Little did I know, we were already in our tour bus going to a nearby restaurant to eat dinner. Dinner means that this day was about to end and to be honest, I did not really like that.

We sat at a table without many people and dark lights. She knows me too well now. I smiled without realizing.

“What’s with that smile again?” She asked me while reading the menu.

“Nothing.” It’s you, silly.

“Do you eat shrimp?” She asked me but I just continued to stare at her. Gosh, I will miss this scene.

“Hey, Yixing.” She said with worry on her face. My name feels so good when it is said by you.

“Yep, it’s fine.” I answered back.

“I’ll order then.” Irene spoke and called the waiter.

“Can I tell you something?” I told her after the waiter left.

“This is a great improvement. You start the conversation now.” She smiled slightly while telling me those words.

“Do you ever get sad?” I asked her. She seemed confused. Throughout the day, I only saw her as this positive person that spreads that energy to other people.

“That’s such a deep question but that seems so like you.” She answered while thinking.

“What’s your answer?” I asked her again.

“Of course, I do.” She smiled but that smile looked like it had a lot of pain.

“You know what, it’s okay to be sad.” She said with such confidence. I just looked at her.

“I think a person that never had any sadness in his or her life is not a person, that’s the truth. No matter how much a person thinks that he is strong and capable, at some point you will hit rock bottom. But you know who saves you from all of that, it is only yourself.” She told me calmly and reassuringly. 

But, I only stayed silent.

However, Irene, the positive girl herself, started to talk again. 

“We are still young and dumb, as that one popular song says. We’re still growing up. We all need to make absurd choices to learn how to make the right ones in the future. A part of those choices is the people around us. I had some of the worst friends in the world but because of that, I have the best people around me today. That’s why, Yixing, don’t be afraid. Meet more people, just do the same as what you did with me. It will get better, trust me.” She continued and ended it with a smile. The same smile that comforted me throughout the trip.

Yes, Yixing, stop being so afraid.

“Your disorder doesn’t seem to bother you so much today.” Irene shared while being cautious.

I thought about it and she was right. It has a while since it has been like this.

“It’s because I am with a person who understands me.” I answered with a smile.

Right on timing, the food came to our table. We spent our eating time silent and without noise.

I wanted to speak so much but I couldn’t. After contemplating so much, we ended up finishing our food.

“It’s finally the end of the day.” She spoke after a long time.

“Do you ever think it’s weird how people say someone knew them better than they knew themselves?” I asked her suddenly.

“Another question?” She asked me and I just nodded. “I guess.” She answered back.

“No matter how much I think about it, I think you know me better than I know myself.” I confessed to her.

She just stared at the floor looking like she had a lot of thoughts. But she suddenly spoke.

“I believe it’s just that nobody can truly know you and you can never truly know yourself.” She answered once again. What does she mean by that?

“That is why people to people relationships are important.” She continued and sighed.

“Let’s go, it’s time to return to the bus.” She said while standing up. I had no choice but to follow her.

Our bus ride was awfully silent. I guess she was tired with all the counselling I needed to have with her. But, I was kind of thankful with this silence. It brought me so much more than her amazing words and wisdom.

It was the first time I truly saw how she looked like. The first time I figured out that she was this beautiful. 

Silence.

The calm before the storm. That is what it felt like. 

Hours passed and we finally arrived. One by one, all the passengers including us started to get off the bus.

I faced Irene one last time before saying goodbye to her. 

“It was nice meeting you.” She told me while having that smile that I have always loved.

“We were always meant to say goodbye, aren’t we?” I asked with a sad smile which I hope she never notices.

“I guess we were.” She answered back.

“Do you have anything to say?” She asked me one last time.

I honestly had a lot to say.

I wanted to thank her for bringing a smile on my face after a very long time. I wanted to thank her for understanding me for who I am and never asking for more. I wanted to thank her for making this day a moment I will always ask for in my life.

But I sure had more regrets. I regret that I did not ask her a lot of questions like how she did with me, because in that way I could have known her better. I regret just staring at her. I regret not coming to this place sooner so that I could have met her earlier. I regret that I was not the first person to meet her and fell in love with her. And possibly make her fall in love with me too.

But that was never really possible. Because I remember when the sun hit her face and made her eyes glow at that park which had a name I will surely not remember. Her face was not the only thing shining. As the sun hits her hand, a shiny object seems to bother me. It was _a ring_. He was the person she was supposed to come with. He was that person that she remembered when she saw me. He was her someone special.

She was never meant to be mine in the first place. The amount of stimuli she brought to this weak body will never be really enough to bring the same amount to hers as well. 

God knows how much I still wanted to talk to her after this day. I wanted to ask for her number and still meet up. We would have all those conversations that I love having.

But I still stood there without saying anything. She looked at me again and gave a light smile.

“Thank you, Yixing.” She said once again and poked my hand.

Fuck this. I knew I was about to cry. That simple touch made my muscles really tense up. Then, if I do not get out, I suddenly feel as if there is an invisible wall between my brain and the rest of my body. I know and understand exactly what is happening to me and around me, I just cannot express anything. I am simply just a statue in this place that is full of people. Is this my disorder or another dopamine attack? I really do not know.

But I knew I needed to fight that. I forced myself to speak.

“Thank you, Irene.” I told her back with much difficulty. She just nodded and started to walk away.

And here it comes, the pain I have been avoiding. Breathe in, breathe out.

  
  



	17. 16. Thrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B help each other get over their unrequited love for Persons C and D.  
>  **GENRE:** Angst  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** What happens when two broken souls meet? They can talk with each other, cry together, show the pain with each other—but can they heal together?

In her black dress, and black stiletto, a lady's inside a church, standing in the middle.

Tears streaming down her pretty face.

Her suppressed painful sobs filled the whole church.

But a clicking shoes on the ground made her stopped, from crying—but not from hurting.

A man is approaching.

"Miss, are you okay? Here's a handkerchief—"

The moment he speaks is also the moment she turned around, wiping her own tears, and walking away from him. 

Sinundan na lang ng lalaki ang babae ng tingin.

He stayed looking at the direction she went, even when he heard the echo sound of the door closing.

*** * ***

"Love!" Shrieks and laughters from the love of his life filled his ears

He smiled.

Her sweet and beautiful beams flashed.

Her, running on a green field full of flowers, daisies.

He's chasing her. Until he caught her. 

_ Another laughter _ .

_ Another smile. _

_ Another image of her. _

_ Another moment to look back. _

_ Another pang on his heart, _

As he wakes up. From his beautiful dream.

Kung saan naroon ang mahal niya. Kasama pa niya. Parang noong mga panahon na sila pa at masaya pa sa isa't isa.

Pero ngayon hindi na.

Joonmyeon suddenly wants to go back on his dream.

Para alam niya kung paano maging masaya ulit. But he can't.

Tumayo na lang siya mula sa pagkakahiga at nag buntong hininga bago naghanda para sa pag pasok.

Joonmyeon is still a student. A graduating student, and each day, kailangan niyang maging matatag para sa sarili at kinabukasan niya.

He still believes that the world won't stop for him even if he's hurting and heart broken.

*** * ***

Today is the day, first day of his last year in college.

The friendly guy that Joonmyeon is, marami ang bumati sa kan'ya pagkapasok niya at maging sa labas ng campus kanina. 

Ang ginagawa niya lang ay babati pabalik, ngingiti, tatango o kaya naman kakaway.

Nakangiti siya nang tumungo habang naglalakad, and then he bumped into something—no, it is someone.

Pagkaangat niya ng tingin, isang babae. Maliit lang, pero maganda, and those eyes...he can't tell if they are the kind of brave and sharp eyes but they also look like the sad ones.

Until she whispered something.

"Hindi kase tumitingin sa dinadaanan." Bulong niya at saka iniwan si Joonmyeon doon. Her tone is not angry, nor annoyed, monotone lang. Parang walang buhay. Parang siya...

He followed her a look.

She's familiar. He thought.

Is it too early? Or is he just not himself? 

Because he just realized what he is doing when he came back to his senses and he's following the girl.

And when he has the chance to grab her wrist, ay wala na siyag pag-aalinlangang hinablot 'yon na ikinagulat ng dalaga.

"What?" Nanlalaki ang mata nito.

"Cutting?" Tanong niya

"Pake mo? Ayaw ko naman talagang pumasok—"

"I am the SC President. Up until now, and I am in front of you, to get you, and bring you to where you belong. So choose, klase mo o detention agad?" He said. Walang preno. Even raising his other brow. 

Yet, one thing is for sure. He is lying. 

Dahil never siyang naging SC President. Sadyang friendly lang si Joonmyeon.

The girl looks shocked. She blinked multiple times.

"A-ano?"

Wala na itong nagawa nang hilahin siya ni Joonmyeon palayo sa gate ng campus nila.

"Saan mo ba ako dadalhin? Hindi dito ang building ng Psychology."

"Somewhere else." He mutters

_ What is he doing?  _

Hindi rin niya alam. Hindi alam ni Joonmyeo kung ano ang ginagawa niya at bakit niya ginagawa 'yon.

But is it because he remembers her?

Or is it because he can feel that they both have broken souls?

Or is he just tripping?

Alinman sa tatlo. Walang matibay na basehan para sa mga 'yon.

*** * ***

Hinihingal si Yerim nang tumigil si Joonmyeon sa paghila sa kan'ya, and they just reached the rooftop. 

"Ano bang trip mo? This is not my room, nor the detention room. Who are really you? Huh?"

Nakangiting tumingin sa kan'ya si Joonmyeon.

He stretched out to her his hand.

"I am Joonmyeon. A normal student only."

Tinignan ni Yerim ang kamay niya bago nag angat ng tingin sa kan'ya.

"Wala akong panahon para makipagkaibigan—"

"I don't need a friend." Diretsong sabi ni Joonmyeon

Then he smiled. As he witnessed a new expression from the girl's face. She's annoyed.

"Alam mo ikaw. Hindi ko alam sa'yo kung anong gusto mong mangyare kaya tigilan mo ako. AreIs this a modus of yours to have a new fling or to hit on someone—"

He cuts her off, again. Smiling, full of charms.

"No one deserves to be just a fling. Everyone deserves commitment."

From her annoyed expression, naging malamig ito, at naging blanko.

"But no one deserves a commitment that gives too much pain in the end as well.

Lumakad si Joonmyeon papunta sa fence. Hands on his pants' pockets.

He stares at the sky, and smiled again, for the nth time.

"I just don't think so—"

"You don't think so Mr. Joonmyeon, dahil hindi ka pa siguro nasasaktan—"

"Hindi ka sure." Mahina niyang sabi, he chuckles too, but the girl surely heard it. His chuckle and what he said.

"I was courting her, for years, pinaparamdam niya sa'kin na may chance, she even told me that, and on the day that I thought she'd say yes, she hurt me instead. How? Hindi raw kami para sa isa't isa. Dahil para daw ako sa iba, and her, she belongs to the Lord, to serve."

Joonmyeon turned to her.

Smiling, but pain is all you can see in his eyes.

"Hindi ba commitment din 'yon na nanakit sa bandang huli?"

"I am hurting too. Pero araw araw kong pinipili at pinipilit na maging maayos."

"Araw araw kong iniisip na baka nga hindi kami para sa isa't isa."

"One day...she told me that's she's sorry...dahil nagsinungaling daw siya...na hindi niya naman talaga ako mahal at minahal, dahil bata pa lang daw siya, alam niya na na para siya sa Diyos."

Tumawa ito ng mapakla. At tumingin muli sa kalangitan.

And then he heard footsteps approaching.

And a heavy sigh.

"I am Yerim Kim. Or Oh Yerim..." 

Nilingon siya ni Joonmyeon. Brows knotted. Confused by what she just said.

Yerim Kim? Tapos biglang Oh Yerim? What?

She turned to him.

He felt something that thumps hard, when she showed him another expression...but it cause tiny pinches on his chest too. As she showed him her smile—yet, full of pain.

Mirroring the pain on his eyes.

"Up to this day...I am an Oh." She whispers. She looks up at the sky.

Suddenly, tears start to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"I was married. To the man who I thought truly loves me...to the man who I thought learned on how to love me too. Sa lalaking akala ko akin na." She wiped off her own tears, as Joonmyeon keep his eyes on her.

"But I was wrong." She uttered.

"Hindi pa pala siya sa'kin..."

"Hindi pala siya naging akin..."

"At hindi kailanman magiging akin."

Yerim is crying. Tears keep on rolling down her cheeks. While Joonmyeon too, is crying, inside. Quietly. Painfully. Without tears. But with the same thing as what Yerim is making her cry.

Pain. And the love that wasn't give back to the both of them by the people they love.

As they are both crying, the sky starts to cry too.

Ngumiti sila parehas. Nonchalantly.

But Joonmyeon pulled her to run towards the covered part of the rooftop. And together, they watch as how the rain pours down, as how it cries too, with them. As if comforting them.

And the day today...

Yerim and Joonmyeon believes that it wasn't an accident. Na nagkita sila. Na nalaman nila ang sakit na nararamdaman ng isa't isa. Kahit pa hindi nila kilala ang isa't isa.

Silently, they both believe that it is  _ fate. _

For the both of them to have deep soul talk.

*** * ***

"I pronounce you now husband and wife." Said by the Priest.

And the crowd applauded.

Yerim smiled, genuinely. Before she turned her back on the altar.

And on the people she wants to forget, completely.

Ang dati niyang asawa,

Ang dati niyang minamahal,

At ang babaeng kinasal dito,

Ang babaeng dapat na kinasal dito dati pa,

Ang ate ni Yerim.

She walks towards her car, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Nagmamadali lang—" she immediately cuts off the guy.

"Joonmyeon?"

Natigilan ito.

"Yerim?"

And they both laughed and smiled at each other. Genuinely.

"We meet again." They chorusly said

*** * ***

One day, two broken souls met. They met again for the second time. Which led for the both of them to talk about their broken hearts and souls, and led for the both of them to start the process of healing and moving on...from the people who couldn't love them back just like how they love them.

And they met again.  _ For the third time _ .

But up to this point,

It is only Joonmyeon who knows that they met  **_thrice._ **

**THE END**


	18. 17. With A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B always see each other during their commute to work.  
>  **GENRE:** Fluff, Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:**
> 
> “Oh my god! Chris Brown? Seriously?”
> 
> Nilingon ni Jongin ang babae sa kanan niya na naka-scrub suit. Agad niyang kinuha ang bag niya to make some space for her to sit properly. He stole a glance. Cute girl is sporting that annoying frown again. And he’s pretty sure isa siya sa mga rason kung bakit naka simangot ang crush niya ngayon.

Cute girl from unit 114 was frowning again, Jongin thought as he sat beside her in front of the jeepney. 

Fourth day in a row na ‘yon, hindi siya sanay na makita siyang nakasimangot. Nakasanayan na niya kasi ang pagngiti ni Cute girl kapag nagkakasabay silang lumabas ng apartment o sumakay sa jeep. ‘Yon na nga ang motivation ni Jongin para hindi mainis sa paggising ng maaga. (You see he’s not a morning person. He love sleeping, pero mahal na mahal niya ang trabaho niya. And the kids, god he love all his students. Quirks and all.) Nakakagaan kasi ng loob ang ngiti ni Cute girl at laging maganda ang araw niya pag nakakasabay niya ito tuwing umaga.

Isang taon na niyang crush si Cute girl pero hindi niya pa rin alam ang pangalan nito. He tried talking to her one time pero naunahan siya ng katorpehan. At least may lakas ng loob na siyang tabihan ito sa jeep ngayon. 

Hindi siya madasalin pero on the fifth day, pinagdasal ni Jongin na sana good mood na si Cute girl. Miss na niyang kiligin sa totoo lang. 

_ Bakit kaya siya nakasimangot?  _ Jongin wondered as he wait for the jeep.  _ Brokenhearted ba? Shit. All this time taken na siya? Ano ba ‘yan? Minsan na nga lang magka crush taken pa? Tatawanan na naman ako nila Oh Sehun. Bakit ba kasi ang bagal ko kumilos? Kailan ba ako magkaka girlfriend? _ ( _ Kaya ka ‘di nagkakajowa ang whiny mo Kim Jongin. _ He can hear Jongdae’s voice on his mind. Summerhouse ng Kuya ang utak niya.)

His inner rambling stopped when the jeepney parked near him. Dali-dali siyang umupo sa harap,  _ mahirap na maagawan _ . Once he settled, nilagay niya ang bag sa tabi niya. Silent agreement nila ‘yong dalawa, they reserve each other’s seat. (He bragged it sa mga kuya niya which earned him laughs. ‘Di naman daw kasi ‘yon big deal, but he ignored them. Para sa kanya big deal ‘yon.  _ Bare minimum bitch ka kuya ‘no?  _ Their bunso, Yeri, told him. Jongin didn’t understand her but he’s pretty sure it’s not a compliment.)

“Bayad po. Dalawang regular. Sa inyo na po ang sukli.”

While waiting, he fished his phone and ear buds from his pocket. Jongin randomly played some dance playlist from spotify.  _ Noice. Maganda ‘tong sayawin sa klase pero ayaw kong masugod ng parents ng mga bata for playing an explicit song. Neverm— _

“Oh my god! Chris Brown? Seriously?”

Nilingon ni Jongin ang babae sa kanan niya na naka-scrub suit. Agad niyang kinuha ang bag niya to make some space for her to sit properly. He stole a glance. Cute girl is sporting that annoying frown again. And he’s pretty sure isa siya sa mga rason kung bakit naka simangot ang crush niya ngayon.

He clicked pause, “Excuse me?” 

She threw him a judgemental eye roll and for some weird reason, kinilig siya.  _ Malala ka na Kim. _

“The Lord is really testing me!” The girl half-whispered half-wailed with a raised fist. “Did you know this is my worst nightmare? Ang mastuck sa jeep kasama ang isang Chris Brown fan? Putangina, this is the last straw.”

“Miss—”  _ Seriously Kim? Ngayon ka pa masamid? _

“I didn’t sleep a wink last night kaka rant ng roommate ko sa ko sa jowa niyang obvious naman na he’s cheating on her! Oo na ikaw na may jowa kahit isa’t kalahati pa siyang gago! Dumagdag pa ‘yong malanding pusa ng kapitbahay namin na halinghing ng halinghing! Punyeta siya na may ka sex!”

This girl should annoy him... but instead, he’s damned amused (Yes. Kinilig rin siya dahil finally after a year kinakausap na siya ng crush niya, well, more like sinisigawan but what the hell right? Progress pa rin ‘yon!)

He couldn’t say anything. All he could do was stare at the girl he’s been admiring for a year. Fuck him, she still looked pretty despite her tear-streaked face. And her red nose & cheeks fucking looked too cute.  _ Wait? Tears? _

“-ervisor is giving me a hard time at work. I really love my job but she’s making me hate it.”

“Uhhh...”  _ Seriously Kim Jongin? “ _ Cu—Miss?” God he’s a mess. Kulang na lang sabihin niya nickname niya for her. Might as well confess his year-old crush para lamunin na siya ng lupa.

_ Bakit ba ang tagal mapuno ng jeep ngayon? _

“Miss,” he offered his pocket tissue. “I’m sorry.”

“Omygod. No,” she covered her face and did some breathing exercise. ”I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry.”

For the first time, Jongin had the courage to stare back at her. _God, those eyes._ _I could stare at them forever._ Yup, he’s a goner. 

“Okay lang.”

Silence. 

_ Comfort her you idiot! _

“Alam mo bang nakakahawa ang pagsimangot sa umaga?” He tried to joke.  _ Tried. _

Stupid mouth! He was supposed to comfort her, to make a small talk, a  _ friendly _ one, not insult her! 

Much to his surprise, Cute girl laughed! His heart fluttered at the sound. “I’m really sorry about my outburst. Teka, nahawaan ba kita? I don’t see you frowning though?”

Of course he wasn’t frowning. He’s blushing. Like hell.

“Uhh... ‘di naman,” he managed to reply, eyes focused on the road. He didn’t notice nakaalis na pala sila sa terminal ng jeep. “Napansin ko lang kasi na ilang araw ka nang nakasimangot. Ang weird lang since lagi ka nakangiti.”

“Oh. That...” From the corner of his eye he saw her shrug, “ngayon alam mo na kung bakit.” She laugh again.

“Nasira ‘yong coffee maker ko kanina. I practically live on coffee and its  _ one of the things I look forward to every morning”  _ Jongin swore he saw cute girl blush. “Kaya I lost my shit.”

“The Chris Brown thing.” He added, “To make things clear I’m not a fan ha? Random lang siya na nagplay from spotify”

“I see.”

Silence.

Oh! Right, no break up involved,  _ hindi pa siya taken! _

“How about Starbucks? Wala bang malapit sa work mo?”

“I hate Starbucks. Mas gusto ko na ako ang nagtitimpla ng kape ko.”

Shit. They have something in common. Meant to be ata sila.

“Paano na ang coffee fix mo niyan?”

“Tiis muna sa coffee sa vending machine. Nothing beats my coffee though.”

“Would you like to try my coffee then?”

So fucking eloquent, Kim Jongin.  _ My coffee?  _ Baka akalain ni cute girl na indecent proposal ‘yon. Goodbye, possibility. Thank you sa araw na ‘to. I will remem—

“Really? When?”

He snapped his head at her direction... and damn she’s serious. “Ha?”

“Hmm yeah,” she said as she played the hem of her scrub suit. Fuck ang cute niya pag nahihiya. “Well... only if you’re serious. And if you make a great coffee, why not?”

Shit, buti na lang hindi indecent proposal ang pagkakaintindi niya. Good. 

“Hindi ka ba naweweirduhan sa ‘kin?”

“Why would I? You...seemed nice. And it’s about time to get to know you more. You’ve been paying my fare since last week and I’ve been calling you ho-moreno guy in my head for a year now.”

_ Moreno guy. Great. _ “Uhh... sure,” he replied. “I’m Jongin by the way. Mega tower right? Unit 112. Is 5:30am tomorrow good or—“

The jeepney halted. This is her stop. “I’m Seulgi.” 

Jongin swore his heart did a somersault when she smiled at him.

“See you tomorrow, Jongin. It’s a date.”

**THE END**


	19. 18. Paces and Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A enrols for a dance class that Person B teaches.  
>  **GENRE:** Drama, Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** People's smiles can never let you know what people are going through. All of us are moving at different paces, we’re all moving in different beats. But what happens if one summer, Wendy’s life got off pace and off beat.
> 
> The reason? Do fucking Kyungsoo.

# Warm-Up

“Okay, guys. Let’s start from the beginning.” Wendy says in between breaths. “Okay? Let’s go.”

Sweat. Heavy breaths. Ex-fucking-haustion.

But it’s not clean yet. We’re not there yet. So they repeat. From the beginning.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. ONE, TWO… KYUNGSOO, ANGLES. FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT.” She counts…

She shouts…

And most of all, she fucking curses Do Kyungsoo in her head.

“KYUNGSOO, CONTROL.”

“HEY, PICK UP THE PACE!”

“ROLL PROPERLY.”

“LOOSEN YOUR HIPS BUT FUCKING CONTROL IT.”

“FOLLOW THE BEAT!”

“DO KYUNGSOO!”

“FROM THE START!”

Again.

And again.

And again…

“DO FUCKING KYUNGSOO! THIS IS NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE.”

“Wendy, he’s fucking trying.” Joy, one of her students finally stood up to her. Ah, of course, it’s gonna be her. She may look like she’s the most bored one out of Wendy’s students but that girl has her attitude.

“If you want to get your ass dragged down by him, be his guest but not mine. You signed up for this, you clean your shit up.” Wendy spats back.

“I think we need a break.” Seulgi, the one who’s the fastest to learn, stands in between them. Everybody’s exhausted and on the edge. The recitals are near, they don’t want to fuck up, Wendy doesn’t want them to screw this up.

She closes her eyes and massages her temples. “Fine. Take a 10 minute break. I’ll just get some air.”

She doesn’t even wait for them to acknowledge her, she’s just already out of the door.

She walks out of the building and into one of the shades around the campus grounds. Ah, her body’s sore from dancing. Why is she even doing this?

Ah, because she needs the money so she can fly to the US and attend the audition for Julliard. THE JULLIARD.

That’s why there’s no room for failures. This is her dream on the line. There’s no way somebody can take it away from her.

She looks at the window of the dance studio and sees her students. Seulgi and Joy are beside Kyungsoo, trying to teach him things he’s having trouble with.

Ah. Do fucking Kyungsoo.

She knows from the very moment he walks in on her dance class that he’d be the fucking threat to her dreams.  
  


Damn, who would even imagine that the famous Music major scholar who doesn’t even smile for the life of him signs up for a girl group kpop dance class? Is being a genius sometimes messes you in the head?

Wendy takes in a deep breath. 

I’m going to Julliard and you’re going to take me there, Do Kyungsoo. No matter what it takes.

# Step 1

“Let’s start from the beginning guys.” Mr. Song, the play director and the Dean of School of Drama, called everybody’s attention. And just like that, all of them moved to their places. The same exact spots, the same exact tableau, the same exact expressions. The play was too near already, and nobody wanted to fuck up.

This would be their third to last dry run for the play they’d be performing at the end of the school term’s showcase. Everybody’s excited and nervous at the same time. The School of Drama has always been doing these plays every end of the term but every time feels like the first time. Nobody has gotten used to it. Well, nobody should. As per Mr. Song, “Familiarity is good. But it doesn’t keep you moving forward to improve because you’re comforted with it. Always be on the edge, never be complacent. That’s where the growth happens.”

“Good, now scene five. Wendy, go up there. You’ll be going out to that platform.” The director pointed out the newly created platform near the back of the stage.

Wendy’s eyes wavered. That platform is too high for her liking. But she had to or she’ll be cut off in this play immediately.

So she walked towards it. She carefully climbed, and just as she was about to reach the top…

“STOP! THAT’S NOT YET COMPLETE!” A guy came running down the hall and into the stage to hurriedly go to Wendy and help her off the platform.

If a simple glare could kill, Mr. Song already murdered the guy, Park Chanyeol.

“I told you, Park, to finish that this weekend, right?” The professor spoke in a deep low voice. He’s pissed, so to speak.

But Park Chanyeol, being himself, doesn’t care. “I told you that it will be finished this Friday. We’re also preparing for our OWN showcase, Mr. Song. You can use that for your next rehearsals unless you want to kill your students off.”

Everybody’s scared for their lives. Park Chanyeol doesn’t care. But they do. Mr. Song will surely kill them in the rehearsals.

“Are you okay? You’re trembling. Are you scared of heights?” Chanyeol looked at her with concern as they went out of the platform. She wanted to say yes but knowing how this guy can stand up to Mr. Song, she knew that he'd tell him off immediately. She knew he meant well but Mr. Song would cut her off in a heartbeat.

“I’m fine. This is just little stage freights.” Wendy assured him.

Ah, everything seemed fine at the moment… well until Wendy realized that Mr. Song was on a rampage.

“...AND PARK FUCKING CHANYEOL, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING STAGE!”

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and hopped out of the stage. He warned Mr. Song to not use the platform until Friday.

That guy. Park Chanyeol. He’s fearless.

I can’t be like that or I’ll say goodbye to the career I don’t even have yet. Wendy said to herself.

Lo and behold, Mr. Song made them work three times harder the whole practice. Everybody curses Park Chanyeol. But Wendy can’t even be mad at him. What if she fell off that platform because it’s not finished.

And she thinks to herself that she needed to get used to this harsh treatment. Nothing good is ever easy. She needs to toughen up because she has her eyes to something BETTER than this. Juilliard.

Ah. She remembered that the results of the online auditions for Julliard would be out now.

She immediately opened her phone and checked her emails.  
  


There’s a new email there and it said:

“Congratulations Wendy Son, you are invited to the next process, face-to-face auditions.”  
  


Wendy Son screamed.

# Step 2

“Do Kyungsoo!” Somebody shouted all the way down the hallway.

Kyungsoo looked back at the scandalous being who dared put all of the campus’ attention to them.

“I’m going to kill Chanyeol if he doesn’t tame his fucking girlfriend.” He muttered to himself. He slowly turned around, his head down, and walked slowly away from her. 

“DO KYUNGSOO! Wait up!”

Can the ground just swallow him up?

An arm was placed on his shoulder. _Ugh. Why is she so tall?_

“Sooyoung, I swear to God if you shout my name one more time, I’m going to forget Chanyeol is a friend.” He glared at the ever smiling girl. Well, only to him and Chanyeol. But to others, she’ll stare you off like a fucking murderess.

The girl smirked at him. She knows he loves her even though he looks like he’ll kill her anytime. And MUCH MORE HIS BOYFRIEND. Sometimes she thinks Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are really the one in a romantic relationship. “You love him. You cannot throw him away.”

Kyungsoo sighed.

He’ll let her. Of course. He’s her childhood friend before he’s Chanyeol’s girlfriend. Joy. As how he called her when they were five.

“Let’s go and sign up for the summer dance class.” The girl told him. “I heard that there’ll be one that will focus on Black Velvet’s songs.”

He stopped on his tracks. He already knew… Joy already signed them up.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

The crazy girl smiled. “Come on, I’m pretty sure you want to do it yourself. I just saved you the hassle of signing up.”

They continued walking around campus and met Chanyeol who looked like he was just from a fight. He ranted about Professor Song and his unrealistic demands. “I don’t even have to do that! I just did it because the dean requested it. Ah. That old jerk.”

“Rant it all out now, Chanyeol. I don’t want your negative energy around _her_.” Kyungsoo warned his friends.

Chanyeol assured him so he ranted as he drove them to _her_ house. Just like promised, all of the negative energy was gone.  
  


“BUB! Chanyeol and I went to this good Japanese restaurant in Gangnam and their food is really good. I’ll bring you there sometime.”

Joy kept on blabbing. Of course, the one with the biggest smile has the biggest mouth… sure that thing would run on for days.

Kyungsoo saw _her_ smiling at whatever Joy was saying. Thank God that Joy’s mouth has its own benefits. But as soon as she yawned, Kyungsoo knew he needed to shut Joy up.

“Chanyeol, you have an early class tomorrow, right? It’s already late.” Kyungsoo opened. 

Joy glared at Kyungsoo. She knew he wanted to get rid of her. But of course, her boyfriend will side him. That mistress Do Kyungsoo. “Yeah, and I have to take care of Mr. Song’s fucking platform. I think we need to go now, Joy, so I can save up energy for it. Also, I think Bub needs to rest too.” Chanyeol smiled at Bub and she gave him a sweet one in return. 

Kyungsoo walked them out of the door and bid them goodbye. When he got back, Bub was smiling at him knowingly.

“Thank you.” She said to him.

Kyungsoo, the guy who rarely smiles, smiled back. “You always say that.”

“Because I’m always thankful for everything that you do. You’re taking care of me even though you don’t really have to, you know. I’ll never get tired of saying my gratitude just as how you never get tired of taking care of me.”

Kyungsoo walked to her back. “Then let’s never get tired for a very long time.”

He pushed her wheelchair down the halls to her bedroom where he assisted her to bed. “Good night, Bub.” He said as he tucked her to bed and turned off her lights.

When he’s finally alone, he takes out his phone and watches a dance practice of the Black Velvet. They’re a girl duo composed of Irene Bae and Jennie Kim. 

He smiled. Bub will like this. So he’ll do well in that dance class for her.  
  


# Step 3

Wendy went to the president of the K’Arts Street Dance, it’s the official dance troupe of their university which she is a part of. The dance troupe is offering a part time job for their members this summer which is the KASD Summer Dance Classes. She immediately signed up for it because she needed the money for her auditions to Julliard.

She was rushing to the President. She was supposed to be in the meeting where they get to be assigned to the different classes they're going to handle this summer. But the cast of the School of Drama’s play had a gathering to celebrate the success of the concluded term-end play.

And she totally forgot about the meeting.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Did I get kicked out of the classes?” Wendy immediately kneeled on the floor when she saw the president. 

She just laughed at her.

“What the hell are you saying, Wendy?”

She was close to tears. She needed the money. “I missed the meeting.”

The president smiled at her. “It’s fine. You got the Black Velvet’s class. It was draw-lots anyway. You’re lucky you got that.”

“The Black Velvet? As in the BLACK VELVET?” Wendy repeated. Her eyes wide. Could she really be that lucky?

The president nodded. “Yes. I know they’re your favorite. So, Wendy, enjoy your summer.”

Enjoy your summer she said.

Enjoy the summer… she will.

Won’t she?

“Hi everyone! Wow. I see familiar faces and also new ones.” She nodded at her acquaintances from different classes she took in the past and smiled at the ones she just met now or might have seen around the campus.

This will be easy. She looked at the girls standing in front of her. She can do this. They can do it.

“So, hi! Welcome to the Summer Dance Class. I’m Wendy, I’ll be your instructor. The whole summer we’ll be learning dances of the duo Black Velvet. I guess you signed up here because they’re your favorite, am I right?” She beamed. “Well, they’re also mine so we’ll get along just fine.”

“I just want to inform you that after the classes there’ll be a recital. They called it “Recitals” but it’s actually a contest for every class. So at the end of the summer, we’ll be performing and competing with other classes. There’s a large pot of money on the line.”

She felt everyone got nervous. Didn’t they see that on the fliers?

“Don’t worry guys. Let’s not be pressured by it. It’s more like a reward for all the hard work you’ll be putting throughout the summer. And I’ll make sure, as your instructor, that we get a shot at it. But by all means, please, let’s just enjoy learning--”

Wendy was cut off when someone entered the room. “Sorry, we’re late.” A bored voice resonated the whole room. There were some gasps that followed it.

“Isn’t that Joy Park? The Joy Park of School of Drama. Wow. She’s here.”

Ah. That Park Sooyoung. Or that girl known as Joy. They’re in the same school but different departments. Wendy’s in Theater Studies while she’s in acting. She’s popular as she’s already appearing in different shows and movies. For Wendy, she’s just that “actress”. The one who can go and have many takes until shit gets perfected. How good could that be?

Then another round of gasps followed when someone entered the room after Joy.

Her eyes almost bulged out.

“Isn’t that Do Kyungsoo?” One of her students muttered. “The one from School of Music?”

“Damn. What is he doing in a Black Velvet dance class?”

“Maybe he has a thing for someone here.”

“He can be a fucking perv.”

“Or maybe he’s gay.”

Joy glared at the gossip she heard. Kyungsoo looked at her and slightly shocked his head. “Not worth it.” He mouthed.

“Oh. Hi! Uhm… feel free to join us.” Wendy stumbled with her words. How does even one react to this?

It took a while before she finally was able to get a hold of herself. She had everyone introduce themselves, give a brief time to showcase a talent they might have, just to remove the inhibitions in their bodies and they could freely be themselves in the class.

Everybody was in awe when Kyungsoo gave a short performance of “The Last Time” by Eric Benet. All the girls who talked bad about him were easily swooned. Do Kyungsoo has a heavenly voice. No wonder he’s a scholar.

“That’s awesome, Kyungsoo. Wow. You really have a good voice.” Here she was again, lost for words because of this guy. How many words will fly out of her head because of him?

She cleared her throat. _Chill, Wendy. You can’t be intimidated by your students. Keep your eyes on the prize._ She told herself.

Well, after showcasing their talents, she asks a simple question. So she also asked him the same, “So, do you dance?”

And to her nightmare… he shook his head no.  
  


# Step 4

Day 1 of the dance class was lax. Day 2 was a little same. It went like that for the first week. Well, she’s just trying to assess first the capabilities of her students so she didn’t really need to be hard on them.

But as days passed… as she sees what they’re capable of, her worries worsen.

Do Kyungsoo. Her living nightmare. The fucking obstacle to her dreams.

“Kyungsoo. It’s the right hand, not the left. And you pop it like this.” Wendy repeated for like the third time already.

He just nodded.

And she hated it more. How can she know if he really understands what she’s saying if he just kept on nodding? He kept on saying, “Okay. Okay. Alright. Yes. Sorry. Yes.”

He’s a musical genius, he should at least get the beat, the vibe, the flow. But why is it fucking hard for him?

After another draining day for her, they’re about to cap off their second week.

“Last day tomorrow for these two choreos. I’m going to divide you guys into two teams based on your progress. Team one will perform Peek-a-Boo while Team two will perform Power Up. Team 1 will be Seulgi, Chaeyoung, Lisa, Jihyo, Rosé, Chungha and Joy--”

“Nah, I’ll go with Power Up.” Joy immediately reverted. Wendy didn’t want to make a big deal out of it so she just let her be.

“Fine, Nayeon, you’ll be in Team 1. The rest, Yeri, Jisoo, Joy, Mina, Somi, Dahyun and Kyungsoo, you’ll be performing Power Up.”

Some of Kyungsoo’s teammates were disappointed that they’re teamed up with him but some of them know that they’re the bottom ones of the group and they need to improve, not just Kyungsoo. 

Wendy dismissed the team. Out of exhaustion, she didn’t really bother waiting for everyone to go out. She immediately walked to the lockers and lie down there to take a nap. Just for a little while, she just needed her energy back.

Joy and Kyungsoo were the only ones left in the studio. Joy walked to Kyungsoo with a smile. “I’ll help you.” She told him.

“Will it be okay to you to spend time here til’ later? I’m kinda embarrassed if I mess up our team tomorrow.”

She knew it. Kyungsoo might look unaffected all the time but he takes everything to himself. With a smile, Joy nods. “We’re not leaving until we nailed that BANANA PART!”

Wendy woke up with her phone ringing. Somebody’s calling and it’s an unknown number. She answered it but when the person from the other line spoke, she immediately regretted it.

It’s her mom.

“Thank God, you answered where are you?” that oh so familiar voice asked. But even though her voice is THAT familiar, she’s nothing but a stranger to Wendy.

“Sorry, who’s this? I think you’re calling a wrong number. Bye.”

She immediately cut off the call. She looked around and saw from the window that it was already night time. Wow. She's that tired huh?

She looked around the lockers to search for her things but it's not there. She might have left it in the studio so she walked back to it.

She's near the entrance of the studio when she saw a tall guy watching something in the studio from the door.

"Park Chanyeol?" The guy turned around upon hearing his name. "Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi. I'm just waiting for Joy and Kyungsoo."

Wendy frowned at that. Joy and Kyungsoo are still in the studio? She took a peek inside and saw them practicing. What shocked her aside from them being there at this hour is the atmosphere around Kyungsoo. He's smiling and laughing even though he's sweating so bad from dancing.

"Wow. He knows how to smile?" She unconsciously muttered.

Chanyeol snickered at her side. "Kyungsoo might look scary most of the time but he has one of the best smiles out there."

"Well, he should smile more."

"Yes, he should." Chanyeol looked at his friend with a sad smile. "It's just he couldn't."

Wendy wanted to ask why but she thinks he might find her nosy. So she kept it to herself.

"You're their instructor right? How is he?" Chanyeol asked.

Wendy looked for words. She didn't want to say something bad because he's his friend. "He's… trying." She simply put.

Her tongue itched though and before she could stop herself, she already blurted out the question that has been bugging her ever since Do Kyungsoo walked into her dance class, "Why did he sign up for a girl group dance class?"

There. Again. That sad smile that doesn't fit Chanyeol. "A worthwhile distraction."

Joy finally noticed her boyfriend outside and waved for him to come in. Both she and Kyungsoo notice Wendy beside him, and just like that, Kyungsoo’s smile slowly disappears and he’s back to his own shell again.

And Wendy, taking Chanyeol’s words out of proportions, had a new found hate for that guy.

_His mere distraction could cost me my dreams._   
  


# Step 5

The first group performance went well. To her surprise, Kyungsoo did better than some of them. Maybe that late night practice really paid off. Wendy thought that she needed to change her approach with him, but how can she do that if she hates his guts?

_I just have to suck it up._

She finally gave evaluations to everyone. And of course, last but not the least, was Kyungsoo.

“Wow, Kyungsoo. You did well.” She smiled at him but he just looked at her with his usual straight face. “There is still lots of room for improvement but I’m just glad that you managed to go through every step. Your weakness is still control and flexibility. Your balance is better than the previous days. And also your beat improved. There are still some instances that you’re lagging behind or too fast than the others. But from where we started, I may say that you really improved on it. So great job!” She faked her enthusiasm but he remained the same.

Wendy felt like talking to a stone. Even the atmosphere around them felt awkward. It’s only Joy who’s genuinely smiling at him and occasionally patting him on the back.

_Who made this guy a fucking rock?_

But she saw how he smiled last night. Right, maybe, he just needs to loosen up.

She asked everyone to take a rest for the day for a job well done. Before Kyungsoo leaves, Wendy stops him by grabbing his arm.

By default, Kyungsoo glares at him. But that’s just a reflex. _Don’t engage, Wendy. You want to be on his good side._

“Hi!” She managed to say.

He just looked at her, waiting for whatever she had to say.

Wendy cleared her throat. “Uhm, I…” Wendy’s words get jumbled in her head. One, she really didn’t prepare for this and two, Kyungsoo’s scrutinizing stare didn’t really help.

“Kyungsoo?” Joy called for him when she didn’t see him walking out. She raised an eyebrow at Wendy’s hand on his arm. “Chanyeol’s here. Should we wait for you in the parking lot?”

“Uhm, Ms. Son. What were you saying?” He politely asked her.

 _Ms. Son?_ She wanted to laugh at how he calls her. Well, she just realized that it may be the first time he’s calling her anything.

“I’m sorry, are you busy? I just really want to get to know you better.” _There you go_. She cheered herself. “I’ll be honest. I’m not sure how to approach you yet. And maybe, if I get to know you a little bit better, then I can teach you more effectively.”

Kyungsoo started to get irritated. No, no. Not because of Wendy. He’s pretty sure that sly fox at the door will never let him off of this without making a big deal out of it. So he got two choices, one was to go with Wendy and save himself from Joy’s teasings, two was to go with Joy and Chanyeol, get teased about this small event rather than a full blown one if he chose to go with Wendy.

A simple notification from his phone gave him the answer.

“Sorry, Ms. Son. I need to leave.”

Kyungsoo immediately grabbed his things and ran outside the room, leaving Wendy in disbelief.

“He could just fucking said no.” Wendy felt embarrassed. There were still some students around and she couldn’t believe he rejected her like that.

Seulgi walked to her. “Hi, Wendy. We’re gonna go out and grab some street foods. Do you want to come with us?”

Wendy knew she meant well but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed deep inside. Still, maybe she needed this for a distraction. “Sure, I’ll just get my things.”

Wendy and the girls walked their way out of the campus when they saw a group of students circling something, or rather someone, near the gate. Curiosity got them so they walked towards it to see the commotion.

“Fuck, is that Kim Taeyeon?! THE LEGEND KIM TAEYEON?!” Yeri almost screamed, putting all the attention to them.

 _Fuck._ Wendy cursed herself.

Before she could even hide herself, Taeyeon already saw her. “Wendy.” She called.

Her students looked at her with wide eyes. THE KIM TAEYEON knows Wendy. Again, this is Kim Taeyeon, Korea’s theater gem.

“Wendy…” Seulgi whispered. “I think she called you.”

She was about to run when two big guys blocked her way.

Taeyeon didn’t want to do this but she needed to talk to her. Wendy looked back and forth to her students, all expectantly looking at her.

_Fuck, can this day get any better?_

“Guys… I’m sorry. I can’t go with you today.” she sighed in defeat and headed towards Kim Taeyeon’s car without another word.

# Step 6

“You can’t always do this, Soo.” Bub sighed.

“Do what? Care for you?” He spat back. He didn’t mean to but he’s emotions were heightened and he cannot calm down. “Why didn’t you ask for Auntie Miso to help you?”

Bub closed her eyes. “Because I can do it.” Apparently, Bub fell from her wheelchair when she was trying to reach a pitcher of water from the kitchen counter. She slipped which also made the pitcher fall and shatter on the floor.

Kyungsoo softened. He saw that Bub tried her best not to get angry at him. She’s trying not to get angry at the situation but it just can’t be helped. She’s trying to be okay even though she’s not and it pained him so much.

“Bub… ” He knelt in front of her and tried to catch her eyes. “I know you can. But you can have Aunt Miso around while you do things you want to do. Please.”

Bub shut her eyes tight. Ah, Kyungsoo hates seeing her like this.

He needs to fix this, immediately. So he thought of something rather… crazy.

“Bub… do you want to dance?”

Bub’s eyes flew open wide. She looked incredulously at Kyungsoo but his hand was already reaching out to her.

She took it.

Kyungsoo helped her up as he went around her to hold her up by supporting her weight on his arm around her waist. He also had her step on his feet so that he can guide her accordingly.

Aside from this act, what surprised Bub was when Kyungsoo sang the pre-chorus of a song she knows so well.

“Summer magic

banjjagin geu Ocean wiro

nan beolsseo nara”

With his one free hand, he guided Bub’s hand and arms and did the choreo he learned from the dance class. He slowed down the pace of the song so both of them can follow its beat.

“Go go airplane beongaecheoreom narara

kauai pado sok nareul deonjeo beorige…”

“Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah” Bub chuckled. “You made it sound so ballad, Soo.”

Kyungsoo also chuckled. And as if on cue, both of them sang at the same time, “Let’s power up! kkamake da tabeoril kkeoyeyo”

Bub is now laughing her heart out. Ah, when was the last time she laughed genuinely like this? And here comes the craziest part...

“Ba-banana ba-ba-banana-nana

Ba-banana ba-ba-banana-nana

Ba-banana ba-ba-banana-nana ba” he sang and swayed both of them as he remembered from his classes.

“Let’s power up!

nol ttae jeil shinnanikkayo” Bub finished the song.

Her giggles filled the room until it slowly faded into sobs. Soft and low at first, until it gradually turned into wails. Kyungsoo made her face him so she could bury herself in his arms. “Kyungsoo… why… Why did the world have to take this away from me? Why?”

Kyungsoo let her cry to her heart’s content. Because in reality… he also questioned life, fate… and any gods that might be out there, on why an angel had to have her wings taken from her.

On the other hand, in a high end restaurant in Gangnam, Wendy looked out of the building’s window. Seoul has its own beauty. But if she lets it entrance her, she’ll be trapped in here and wouldn’t be able to see the other beauty this world has to offer.

“Wendy.” Taeyeon finally called her since they arrived here. She meant to do it earlier, but she had to build up courage to do it.

Wendy took her eyes away from the cityscape and into the person in front of her. She didn’t want to acknowledge it, all she knew was that she’s a celebrity that the whole Korea loves.

“I heard about Juilliard.” Taeyeon mentioned.

Wendy snickered. “How dare you still get in touch with dad? You’re too cruel, Kim Taeyeon.”

Taeyeon expected it. She prepared for it. But it still pained her. “I’m not perfect, Wendy. But I’m trying to make things right--”

“No, Kim Taeyeon. You’re not trying to make things right. You know that you’re not perfect so you try to be just that. But deep down inside, you’ll never be the perfect human being you tried so hard to be. No perfect thing is this rotten to its core.” Wendy spat venomously. She’s trying not to burst. No. But she can’t help it. How dare her show her face like this in front of her? Who gave her the right?

“I… I’m just trying to be your mother.”

That’s it. “Okay, I’m leaving. If you’re going to keep on saying nonsense, please, just keep it to yourself.”

Wendy stood up, ready to leave when Taeyeon’s two bodyguards blocked her exit.

“Is kidnapping me really your means to be a mother? How fucked up is that?”

Taeyeon reached out to her daughter but she just snapped her hand away. Taeyeon held her tears back. It’s her fault anyways why her daughter feels this way. “Let me help you with Juilliard--”

“Don’t you fucking dare touch my dreams. I’d reach it no matter what. And I don’t fucking need you to do that.”

# Step 7

In the next few trainings, Wendy's students couldn't help themselves asking about Wendy's encounter with Taeyeon.

"Didn't she really invite you to her play here in Seoul? She has a two-month run of Anastasia here!" Yeri kept on bugging Wendy. She's also from School of Drama which is why Kim Taeyeon is an icon to her.

"She didn't. She really just treated me for lunch because she remembered she bailed on me on my project in the past because she was busy."

"How did you even get in touch with her in the first place? Oh my God, I knew it. You're a big shot, aren't you?" Jisoo exclaimed.

Wendy massaged her temples but these kids didn't really get it. "Enough of me, please. I want everybody to find their places already. Let's warm up."

Everybody, _thank God,_ finally did. Wendy checked on everyone…

But one.

"Where's Do Kyungsoo?" She asked, most specifically to Joy. That's when she noticed how bad she looked today. She looked like she didn't sleep at all and her eyes were a little puffy. "Wait, are you okay?"

But the girl looked away from her. "Yes, I’m fine. Ah Kyungsoo. He won’t--”

Joy was cut off when Kyungsoo walked into the room, panting as if he ran for the life of him. “I’m here. I’m sorry, I’m late.”

Wendy couldn’t even care that much at this point. “Wow, you did your warm up already, huh? Go and find your place.”

After warm up, Wendy talked to them about the upcoming Recitals.

“So now we’re in the middle of our third week. Technically, we’ll have just another three weeks after this before the recitals so we’ll start working on that from now on. I know some of you may or may not have signed up because of the recitals but whatever your reason is I want you to focus on it. Let’s be open to more learnings. I can sometimes be tough during practices but it’s all because I want you guys to improve, so please don’t take it to heart. I want everyone to work for each other. We’re a team here. And most of all, at the end of the day, I want you guys to enjoy dancing. We’ve been trying to let your inhibitions go these past two weeks and I hope you let go of them for good. Be comfortable and feel every pace and every beat.”

She smiled at everyone as she finished her short pep talk. “Now, let’s begin.”

The following days gradually got harder and harder but Wendy made sure to guide everyone, every step of the way. Well, but one. She will focus on him some other day because to be honest, he’s not her only student who needed help.

But as the trainings became harsher, Wendy finally noticed Kyungsoo’s tardiness in their practices.

“Where the hell is Do Kyungsoo?” Wendy asked in the middle of the practice. He’s already half the session late.

“He can’t make it today.” Joy boredly replied. As much as she wanted to tease Kyungsoo about their instructor, Joy really can’t find the heart to joke around him during these times.

But on the other hand, what Joy replied pissed Wendy more. “And why the hell is that?” She finally snapped.

Joy had to calm herself. She can let Wendy be a bitch in while training them but she won’t let her bitch about Kyungsoo. “Because he has a life outside these four walls, Ms. Son.” She spat back, making sure every word she said left her mouth with sarcasm.

Wendy’s not having it. She slowly walked towards Joy. Seulgi just stepped in to stop her from moving forward. But Wendy had to say her piece. “We also have a life outside this but we know how to respect others' time. If he can’t do that, he’s free to quit. Just make sure that he informs KASD’s organizers about it.”

Maybe at first, Joy liked the idea of Kyungsoo and Wendy but with that attitude of hers, no, she won’t let their precious Soo be linked to her.

The practices were already finished for the day and everyone left the studio now. 

All but one. Kang Seulgi of the School of Arts.

She looked back and forth in her phone… until he finally arrived.

“I’m sorry for being late, Seul.” a voice echoed the room that put Kang Seulgi out of reverie.

She looked at him with understanding. “You look tired, Kyungsoo. How about you just practice it tomorrow during the training?”

He shook his head no. “I’m sorry for troubling you. But I can’t bring the group down, especially everyone’s trying their best for this. I know this is too much to ask but thank you for helping me out.”

“Well, I kinda’ owe Chanyeol-sunbae a lot so I really can’t say no when he asked me for this. And also, I really want to help you, Kyungsoo. You look like you genuinely do this for a reason.” Kyungsoo might look aloof and serious to everyone but Seulgi had always been curious about his intentions. She expected him to quit earlier, if he has some petty agenda there, but as the days passed in their trainings, and as she watches how hard he tries even though he’s having it hard, she knows that there’s a bigger reason why he’s doing it.

So every night, without anyone knowing, not even Joy, Kyungsoo doesn’t want her to worry, he asked for Seulgi’s help to teach him on things he’s having a hard time on especially today that he missed the training for a whole day.

Wendy is sleepy. It’s already past midnight but her shift is far from over. She currently has a part time job in a convenience store, just around the campus, to add to her savings. She’ll take whatever she can get just as long it would help her save for Juilliard. 

She was yawning when she saw three familiar figures walking out of the gate. She’s used to seeing Chanyeol, Joy and Kyungsoo by this point but why is Seulgi walking with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol instead of Joy?

It pissed her off again. Kyungsoo wasn’t able to attend practice but he had the audacity to have a late night escapade on the campus?  
  


_This is not funny anymore._

  
  


# Pre-Chorus

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. ONE, TWO… KYUNGSOO, ANGLES. FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT.” She counts…

She shouts…

And most of all, she fucking curses Do Kyungsoo in her head.

“KYUNGSOO, CONTROL.”

“HEY, PICK UP THE PACE!”

“ROLL PROPERLY.”

“LOOSEN YOUR HIPS BUT FUCKING CONTROL IT.”

“FOLLOW THE BEAT!”

“DO KYUNGSOO!”

“FROM THE START!”

Again.

And again.

And again…

“DO FUCKING KYUNGSOO! THIS IS NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE.”

“Wendy, he’s fucking trying.” Joy said, pissed at Wendy.

“If you want to get your ass dragged down by him, be his guest but not mine. You signed up for this, you clean your shit up.” Wendy spats back.

“I think we need a break.” Seulgi interjected.

Wendy walked out of the room and took a breather for a minute. At this point, she’s fucking scared for her dreams. She put her bet on this to help her. It’s the Black Velvet. Everybody loves that duo which already can manage the audience votes. Pulling off their choreo would be a huge point with the judges because of its complexity and just plain aesthetic. She was about to win this shit… but Do fucking Kyungsoo had to enter her studio.

She finally walked back to the room and everybody stood up, expecting to continue the practice. “Let’s cut the practice now. Everybody can leave. Take a rest. You’ll need it tomorrow.” Wendy hears sighs of relief. “Everybody but Do Kyungsoo. You stay. We’re going to practice until you clean the first two parts of the choreo.”

Joy was about to throw hands when Kyungsoo stopped her. “Okay.” He simply replied.

Kyungsoo isn’t stupid. He’s a fucking genius for Christ's sake and Wendy knows that. And after a day focusing on him alone, Wendy finally understands why it’s hard for him to keep up.

“You’re distracted.” Wendy muttered when she finally realized it. Surprise herself.

Kyungsoo slowly stopped. His breathing is heavy but he’ll manage.

“You’re on pace and actually on point on some, the others can be forgivable, but once you miss the beat, it all goes downhill.”

Kyungsoo looked down on the floor. “I’m sorry…”

She already heard that. Multiple times already.

But what she heard next shook her to the core.

“I know that your dream is on the line here. I… I’m sorry, I kinda heard you talk to the president when I was about to meet her. I… I wanted to quit that time. I know what I’m capable of and I don’t want to be the reason you can’t achieve that. But I need to do this. So I’m trying my best. These days… were just a little bit hard.”

She sees the genuinity of his words. She knows he’s trying. She can see that… but… “Why are you here, Kyungsoo?” Wendy calmly asks.

“For someone else’s dream.”

Kyungsoo’s words haunted Wendy throughout the day even ‘til her shift in the convenience store. She was suddenly put out of her reverie when she somebody walked to the counter with three sets of yoghurt and snacks.

“Oh, didn’t know you’re working here, Ms. Son.” Park Chanyeol said, just as surprised as her.

She nervously laughs. “I do part time here. And please, just call me Wendy.” she scans his orders and gives it to him. “You’re meeting Kyungsoo and Joy?” she asks, commenting on the sets of meals he bought.

“Ah, yes.”

“Is… is Kyungsoo okay?” she carefully asks.

Chanyeol smiles at her. That smile again. As if Kyungsoo’s name is a beautiful bell to his ears. “He’s… managing.”

That’s it. “I’m sorry. I… I just really wanted to know. I wanted to know Do Kyungsoo.”

Knowing things has their own price to pay… and Wendy doesn’t know if she can afford it. But when she saw Do Kyungsoo in the hospital room, taking care of _her_ , her world spun a great 360 degrees.

Who is Do Kyungsoo?

“Kyungsoo doesn’t have a family aside from her. And now, she’s also being taken away from him.”

Do Kyungsoo is Irene Bae’s adopted brother. Irene Bae… the Irene Bae of Black Velvet.

The same Irene Bae who’s suffering from Friedreich’s Ataxia, a rare genetic disease that cost her everything… and now it might cost her life.

# Chorus

“Hi guys! I know everyone’s nervous because finally, it’s the recitals. But please relax and moreover, just enjoy. We’ve been learning this routine all summer long so let your muscle memory work and focus yourselves in enjoying the performance. I’m already proud of everyone for having come a long way for this.”

Wendy Son smiles at everyone. _Wow_. She says to herself. They’ve been together through the whole summer! She made really good friends with all of them. Well, some. But still, everyone’s close to her heart already. She wishes that after all of this, they’d still be in touch with each other for a long time. I swear, summer friendships are for keeps.

She kept on encouraging them since they arrived at the venue for the recitals but it seems that she’s the one who’s most nervous among all of them. She kept on blabbing the same things all over again, counting and not completing if everyone’s already present. In the end, she sighs and just simply asks them. “Are we complete already? Joy?” Wendy scans the room for her

“Present.” Joy replies lazily. She’s always like that, unbothered. But she’s the one who always tries to learn everything.

Wendy just lets it go and starts her usual roll call.

“Present.” “Here.” They answer.

“Kyungsoo?”

Silence.

Well, he doesn’t really talk that much but Wendy’s pretty sure he’s--

“He’s not here yet.” Joy informs her.

Wendy’s heart is pounding. The first groups started performing. Only two left and they’ll be the one who's up next.

Do Kyungsoo. He managed to work his way until he can keep up with everybody’s paces and beats.

But Do Kyungsoo… he might miss this altogether.

Wendy’s on her phone. “Chanyeol.” She whispers. She tries not to let Joy hear her. Something might have happened and she doesn’t want to make her worry.

“He can’t make it.”

_No._

“Irene’s was rushed to the operating room. He… he’s not moving away from her.”

Wendy holds herself up. She might have understood Do Kyungsoo very wrongly at the beginning but once she finally got to know him, she was amazed at how strong he had been through all of this. Her heart aches for him.

You really don’t know what people are going through just by looking at them, do you?

“Okay, thank you team On Stage! The next group is something we’re actually excited to see. Please welcome, team Black Velvet!”

The hosts called.

That’s it. Wendy walks out on the stage together with her students. She took Kyungsoo’s position and danced as if her life depended on it.

Well, her dreams are really on the line here.

And she just now realized that it’s not Kyungsoo, nor anyone who can fulfill it. 

It’s her. 

It has to be her.

Everybody was on a high after performing. After all the hard work, it finally paid off. Some of them even cried on the back stage. 

Wendy is proud of all of them. She is happy that somehow, she was a part of their journey, wherever that might lead them. Because at some point, she was able to help them overcome something. Seulgi was awkward at socializing but now she has friends from their team, Yeri was that immature kid running around campus, now from all the hard work they did, her understanding about the things around her deepened. Even Joy can now smile at strangers.

Many things happened throughout their summer dance classes. And to Wendy, whatever the results maybe, it just gave her the confidence that she can overcome many things… she doesn’t have to be alone.

They placed second.

# New Song

“Bub, open your eyes now.” Kyungsoo said. They’re in the campus, late at night. The stage from the summer recitals are still up even though it happened two weeks ago. Chanyeol managed to prolong the egress by making some calls, maybe the dean he’s close with, to let it stay there for longer than it should.

Irene opened her eyes and saw the stage they created. Tears started to well up from her eyes, the stage… resembles her debut stage.

Then music started to blast from a stereo… then Kim Jennie, her partner, appeared on stage with the brightest smile she could ever give.

“Sometimes, you gotta be bold

Just rock the world (booya)” Jennie started.

Then everyone, Wendy, her dance class, went up on stage as back up dancers. Then… spotlight…

Do Kyungsoo, standing in the middle, doing Irene’s parts on their debut song “Happiness”.

The night was full of laughter and tears. Kyungsoo and Jennie performed all of the Black Velvet’s discography.

Irene’s heart is contented.

That… that’s one hella summer Wendy will never forget.

  
  


Years after.

  
  


Everybody stood up from their seats, giving a round of applause for another flawless performance of Wendy… on stage with her mother.

“Thank you all for your support on our Mother and Daughter stage. We hope to see you more in the future.” Kim Taeyeon bows with Wendy. And the curtain finally closes.

At the backstage, they were greeted by two flowers. They’re both being held by Wendy’s father.

“Ah, my two precious gems. You did well, as always.” He complimented them.

Wendy checks the time. _Shit._ She’s late.

“Mom, Dad. I need to go.”

Wendy hurried to her car and drove to the suburbs. When she reached her destination, everyone was all there.

“I’m sorry, I’m late.”

She took hold of his hand and caressed it. He smiled at her.

With Wendy finally here, everyone paid their respects to Irene Bae. There’s no sorrow in their hearts anymore. They’re just at peace.

After that, they left her grave. Kyungsoo smiled at Wendy. “How was your play?” He asks Wendy.

“Of course, it’s perfect. It’s me. Duh.”

“So… can I now date you? You’re holding my hand by the way.” He asks her.

Wendy’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets. HE CANNOT DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT.

“DO FUCKING KYUNGSOO.”

He laughs at her and holds her hand tighter. “Yah. You stopped calling me that since I perfected my pace and beats. You want me to show you my new found moves?”

SHE CAN’T STAND ANOTHER ROUND OF ONCE’S NEW COMEBACK STAGE FEATURING THE HIPS OF DO FUCKING KYUNGSOO.

**THE END**


	20. 19. Want 2 Keep U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A telling Person B: "You can't keep what doesn't want to stay".  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** They promised forever for each other. They should know how much power that word holds. They were two people in love, hopeful for the future, who would know they’d end up like this?

“Yeri, you can’t keep what doesn’t want to stay,” Jongdae reminded her, as she slumped on the ground. Her ragged sobs seemed to echo through the rice field they were standing on. 

The cool afternoon breeze reminded him that he was not in the city anymore. He was far from all the hustle and bustle the Metro contained. The air was cleaner, sweeter even, that Jongdae wanted to open his mouth and taste the air. He was there for a short summer vacation, which he hated at first. He was away from all his friends, and he was at the age where he would want to spend the break with peers.

Until he met Yeri, and he was instantly mesmerized by her innocent eyes and her warm ambiance. 

“But Jed! I wanted to keep the dragonfly! We were friends!” she said before clinging to him to help herself stand up. Jongdae held out his hand so Yeri could balance herself.

“You were hurting your friend! Do you want to hurt your friend?” Jongdae used his shirt to wipe her tears as she looked at him, teary-eyed. Her eyes and nose were pink from crying, and he didn’t mind the snot coming from her nose. 

Still, she was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen--even more beautiful than his city friends. 

“I was only holding it gently,” she said with a pout. Jongdae smiled at how adorable she looked.

“If you hold on it for too long, you will hurt it,” he told her.

He was 12. Yeri, 9, yet he already knew she was it for him.

xx

During another summer, under the big acacia tree, they both shared their dreams. Yeri was embarrassed to tell him her dream. Everyone told her it was too big for her, that she wouldn’t be able to reach it, that she should just look for something in their town and settle as someone’s wife. She didn’t want that.

But, Jongdae made her feel at ease, that she could tell him anything. And so, she did. While looking at the sky, her mind wandered with the stars. She wanted to be more than just a provincial girl. She wanted to live in a building where she could see cars and lights and other buildings below her. She was tired of the clean air. She wanted danger. She craved for it.

Jongdae told her how he was sure that he would inherit their family business, and how all he wanted was to have a big, happy family--one that would be loud and joyous during the holidays. He wanted to have three children, two sons and a daughter. He wanted to come home to the warm embrace of his wife, who would shower him with kisses and then go to bed with their children.

Yeri listened to him intently, her eyes sparkling. She wanted to be that. She wanted to be his wife.

She was 14. He was 17.

xx

Under the big acacia tree, which has endured storms and age, they sat side by side, whispering their dreams, their hopes for happiness and forever.

“I’ll take you to Manila. I’ll take you to your dreams,” he whispered. The moon illuminated her face, her features soft as ever. He stared at her, memorizing every mole, every corner, and every curve of her face.

“Really? Are you sure about this?” she asked him, moving closer to him. What he just said seemed like a secret that only she should hear.

“Yes, as long as you’ll stay,” he whispered. She gulped, making him look at her lips, pink and supple. She made sure to use her strawberry lip gloss, a gift he bought for her the year before that. She made extra effort to look good for him, but she only had the lip gloss.

“I’ll stay,” she said, unaware of how their heads were getting closer to each other. Yeri closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. She savored her first time, as a multitude of thoughts rushed into her mind. 

Was this his first, as well? Probably not. Was she good? Definitely not. Was he tasting her strawberry lip gloss? Surely.

“Can I keep you forever?”

“Forever.”

He was 21. She was 18.

xx

Jongdae was happy to have Yeri by his side. He took her to the city. He looked after her, protected her, cared for her. And she did, as well. Finally, he was getting close to his dreams. 

She was, too. She was finally experiencing everything she wanted to do when she was still a kid. If you would ask her in the past, she probably wouldn’t imagine that she would reach this point. She was grateful for him. 

They continued to love each other, keeping their promise to stay.

She was 20 when they almost broke this promise, fighting over what seemed to be misunderstandings that have piled on because they both tried to ignore them. She was mad at him for all his shortcomings and all the forgotten dates, while he couldn’t stand how she leaves every time it felt a confrontation would start.

The icing on the cake was Yeri telling him she wanted to study in New York, miles away from him. And he couldn’t leave his work. He was on the way to being their company’s CEO.

“Jed, I’m not  _ leaving  _ you! It’s just three years! It would be good for my career!” she told him in between sobs. She was almost screaming now, hoping the volume of her voice would make him understand better. 

“That’s almost the same, Yer! That’s New York! It’s not as if it’s only a block away! I don’t want you to fucking leave!” he shouted back at her. Yeri trembled at the sound of his voice. It was the first time it happened, and he saw how scared she became. 

In a snap, he calmed down and reached for her. She perfectly fit into his arms. Her head, like clockwork, rested on his chest, as his hand held it closer to him.

“I’m sorry. Did I scare you?” he asked as he left kisses on the top of her head. Yeri nodded as her sobs were muffled.

“I’m sorry. I really need you right now, by my side,” he said. “How about you take a gap year for now, and then study next year?” he suggested. 

“Do you promise?” she asked, looking up at him. Jongdae smiled. 

Behind her make-up was the same Yeri he met years ago. Behind the drawn-in eyebrows and eyeshadow were the eyes he loved to look at ever since he was a child. Her lips were still the same – the same pink strawberry lip gloss he bought for her years ago.

He continued to caress her face. “I promise,” he whispered before pulling her in for a kiss.

They ended that fight with hugs and kisses, with moans and screams of longing and love, of praise, of hope, that they stay like this forever.

xx

At 29, Jongdae imagined himself as a father, a husband, the head of his household, but he was neither. Six years ago, he was sure that he’d be at home by now, eating dinner with his wife and their children, who would later ask him for a bedtime story. He’d sing them lullabies, then dance with his wife in their kitchen. But he wasn’t.

Instead, he was sitting at a bar after a long hard day at work, drinking his usual drink that he didn’t need to order, because the bartender already knew him – because he was there almost every night, thinking of the things he wasn’t.

And then he saw her walking into the bar. He tried to cover his face, but it was too late.

“Jed? Is that you?” 

The voice made him stand up in his seat. He quickly scanned his clothes to see if he didn’t look too shabby. He turned to face her, and just like the first time he saw her, his heart fluttered. 

But this time, the flutter was heavier. The woman standing in front of her felt strangely familiar, the same feeling when someone had renovated your house. It was the same walls, the same roof, but the interior was different –very much different.

She had shorter hair now, her face rounder, and her skin a shade darker than when he last saw her. When did he even last see her? Ah, right, when she collected the last of her stuff from his place, when he begged on his knees that she stay, but she didn’t.

Jongdae tried to force out a smile to ignore the vivid memory. “Yeri!” he greeted her. 

She gave him a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m fine!” he told her before offering her the seat beside him. “What brings you here? Are you back? From New York?” Ah, New York, the place of her dreams and his nightmare.

“No, just visiting,” she said. He noticed the accent on her voice now thicker than before. She raised her hand for the bartender and ordered some drink. She seemed to have done this a lot of times, unlike before when he would order for the two of them. “You, how are you?”

He can see her avoiding his gaze. She didn’t notice that she asked the same question. Jongdae chuckled. “You’re waiting for someone?” he asked instead.

“Uh, yeah,” she said. Jongdae looked at her a little longer.

Gone were her old piercings, and in her ears were a pair of sophisticated pearl earrings. Her moles were still there, just a little bit concealed by the make-up she was wearing. And her lips, they were not the familiar pink shade anymore. They were darker, making her look more her age, more matured.

“If I let you go to New York the first time you asked, would we still be together?” he asked. The question has lingered on him for years now. 

Yeri finally looked at him. “Do you remember the day we were catching dragonflies? And I cried so hard because one flew away?” she asked. Jongdae nodded. How could he forget?

“Do you remember what you told me that day?” She drank from her glass. “You said, holding on to something for too long will cause nothing but hurt. I guess that's our problem. We kept on holding on to each other when we were together. Then, when we broke up, we continued to hold on to our what ifs.

“But the thing is Jed, if you had let me go the first time, we would probably still be meeting each other today, like this. We were long overdue. We held on because of our promise of staying together, when we didn’t want to stay anymore,” she told him. Her words provided some clarity on how they ended up this way.

“You just didn’t want to stay,” he said. ”I wanted to keep you. You were supposed to be it for me.” 

“Well, you can’t keep what doesn’t want to stay,” she reminded him. He can’t believe his words would come back for him.

“New York changed you,” he abruptly said, making her chuckle.

“No, New York reminded me who I really am,” she said.

**THE END**


	21. 20. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A is hiding a secret from Person B.  
>  **GENRE:** Drama  
>  **RATING:** Mature
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Irene and Xiumin are newlyweds with a picture-perfect story. But what Irene doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

“Babe what time ka uuwi? Medyo late na ah? Lumalamig na food mo dito oh.”, Irene timidly asked her newlywed husband for 6 months over the phone. She anxiously played with the hem of her shirt as she waited for his answer.

“Baka di ulit ako makakauwi Rene. A lot piled up here sa office eh. I need to catch up some work. You know naman how hectic here has been due to the merger. I promise I’ll be back by the morning” Xiumin answered rather hurriedly.  _ Di na naman uuwi.  _

Irene sighed, “Fine. Be sure to hurry back home and rest after. I’m just worried about you. You’ve been working like crazy the past few weeks din. Siguro namimiss land din ki-“ 

“Wait babe, I think I’ll go na.” The muffled random office noises in the background was interrupted by a sudden commotion then followed by silence. “Our partners have arrived, and I have to be in the conference room now. I’ll see you tomorrow nalang. I love you.” With that, Xiumin abruptly ended the call cutting off what Irene was supposed to say.  _ I...love you too _ . Irene muttered as she held the phone staring off into the distance. 

Minutes passed as Irene stood quietly contemplating. A bad feeling has slowly overtaken her gut making her overthink of every unfavorable scenario of their situation. She badly wanted to trust her husband. Unfortunately for her, she hasn’t had much opportunity to do so. To some extent, Xiumin’s excuses were believable but they became so redundant that she can’t help but think that he was hiding something. It was suspicious enough that Irene rarely saw her husband. Truthfully, she cannot believe how much he has changed over the past month. She admired Xiumin more than anyone. After all, they were the clingiest couple you’d ever meet. Shaking her head, she started to fix the table more meticulously than normal to try to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears.  _ Alam niya kayang birthday ko na bukas?  _ Wiping their marble top over and over again certainly doesn’t help when her tears kept staining it that night. 

Settling herself on their bed after what seems to be fatigue slowly creeping on her body, Irene decided to call her childhood best friend to distract herself from her thoughts. 

“Hello? Irene? Bakit ka napatawag? Late na ah.” Yixing’s voice was obviously recovering from a yawn. 

“Hala sorry naistorbo ba kita?”, Irene apologetically replied as she sensed that she might have awaken him.

“No no no it’s fine. Medyo tama lang din na tumawag ka. Malapit na din matapos break ko. So, what’s up?” Yixing assured Irene. “Is it still bothering you?” A considerable amount of silence deafened him which only meant a yes. 

“Di na naman siya uuwi tonight Xing. Nung isang araw pa siya last naumuwi. Ayaw ko talagang isipin na he’s cheating pero I can’t help it. He’s been so distant since last month”, Irene said yet again stopping herself from crying. 

Yixing can’t seem to find the right words to comfort her. “Oo nga eh, it has also been a month nung nakita ko siya. I think that was Wannie and Kyung’s Anniversary party pa? Oo yun nga. I remember because that was the first time we three got drunk after your wedding day”, he laughingly said. 

“Haha yeah it was.” An uncomfortable silence followed after, which was unexpected. 

“Anyways, do you wanna meet tomorrow to talk about it?”, Yixing said. Irene smiled at his proposition. She missed her best friend after all, and she hasn’t seen him for a week. 

“Yes please. The usual?” 

“Yeah. Kita nalang tayo bukas. I wanna see Xiumin too if ever he’s not busy.” Yixing then sighed “Ok bye Rene”

“Bye Xing. See you.” The call ended on good note and so was her night at the very least. She wanted to go back. When she felt Xiumin still cared. When they first started their story. And theirs was a very typical one. If you'll ask a random person what's the most cliché romance trope you could think of, theirs would definitely be its very definition. 

Xiumin and Irene were high school sweethearts whose story everyone envied and dreamed of. Irene, during her teenage years, absolutely abhorred men and the thought of having any sort of romantic relationships with them will guarantee to make her laugh with disbelief. She believed that it was because at some point, they have all greatly disappointed her, especially her cheating father who left them for a younger and bouncier woman. So, she avoided them at all cost. Well, except for one. Always at the back of the class, Irene would rather keep to herself and her very small circle. With that circle only limited to Yixing who has been with her ever since. He was as quiet as her. But when they became high school, he suddenly grew a foot taller and developed a built that somehow attracted almost half of the girls in their class. Subsequently, he became popular and Irene saw less of him. She didn’t mind though; they were still friends. His popularity didn’t change him a bit and he still supported her every way he can.

Cherishing half of her high school years became her favorite past time when they became third years. Her quiet life suddenly became chaotic when one grading, Xiumin, their overachieving and meddlesome president, was assigned to be her seatmate. At first, she evaded every chance she saw that might get his attention. It’s an understatement to say that it was difficult. Almost every break, a considerable number of their classmates would clump near their desks just to share their irrelevant to nonexistent concerns and admiration to the ever reliable Xiumin. It also didn’t help that his looks would garner the attention of the rest of the class. Until one day, the inevitable happened. Irene left her book which they all needed to pass the oral recitation scheduled for one of their subjects. She was already seriously contemplating to pretend to be sick just to be excused when she felt a gentle nudge on her left arm. It was Xiumin. He was slowly sliding his book towards her. 

“Pst share na tayo oh”, he whispered. He must have noticed that Irene kept fidgeting in her chair whilst repeatedly ransacking her bag convincing herself that she just overlooked her book inside her bag for the nth time. Irene just stared at him for a couple of seconds as if he grew another head, unsure if he really was talking to her but also partly because he had the audacity to talk to her.

“Sige na oh. Di naman nangangagat to”, he said gesturing his lips to the book “Bahala ka nakatingin na dito si Ma’am oh”. Irene suddenly whipped her head to look at their teacher who seemed to be facing their direction. With that, she reluctantly pulled the book closer to her while Xiumin was still holding the other side. Irene then sheepishly smiled to Xiumin as a way of gratitude. "Salamat" That was enough for Xiumin though as he instantly fell for her. It was his first time seeing her smile. In fact, it was the first time she showed him a different emotion other than her usual annoyance and disgust. After their encounter, they talked more. Never became seldom. Seldom became sometimes. Sometimes became frequent. Then frequent became always. Until one day, Irene realized that she also fell for him. Their everyday conversation became something she treasured and looked forward to. Without compromising her beliefs, she felt that she slowly opened up to him. Sooner or later, Yixing and Xiumin also became close. They then became an inseparable trio up until college after which Xiumin and Irene finally tied the knot. Yes, it really was a typical one. But Irene loved their story anyways, sometimes even more than him. 

Instead of the usual bright lights blinding her in the morning forcing her to wake up, she heard the sudden noise of their bedroom door opening which made her reluctantly half open her eyes. With the glimmer of dawn seeping into their curtains, she saw her husband trying to close their door with very little movements and went straight to their bathroom after settling down his things. Irene tried to sleep again but to no avail she was already fully awake. Stretching her legs, Irene tried to get out of bed and prepare for her day. Her semi-coherent thoughts were then stopped when she saw Xiumin stepped out from his shower. He was only wearing his towel below his torso revealing his surprisingly muscular body with beads of unwiped water dripping all over his chest. It didn’t help that Xiumin gave her a mischievous smile to seemingly insinuate that he knew what Irene was thinking. 

“And good morning to you too babe”, Xiumin said as he walked closer to her wife snapping Irene back to reality. Irene looked back at Xiumin to see his smile getting bigger by the second. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment to which Xiumin adored as he saw that it made her cheek mole more prominent against the pink tinge. Catching her off guard, Xiumin suddenly pecked her lips. Irene, baffled by his sudden gesture after weeks of cold treatment, wanted more. Before pulling away, she reached in for his tongue which made their playful kiss to a more passionate one leaving him shocked. Slowly, and with more hunger between their kisses, Irene tried to slide down her hands to undo his towel. However, another hand tried to stop hers. 

“Wait Rene, I can’t. Gusto ko muna matulog. Sobrang dami naming ginawa and I wasn’t able to get any rest. I’m sorry”, Xiumin said as he pulled away and went to their closet to get dressed.

After a couple of minutes of contemplation and her very best to make her face blank, Irene replied. “It’s fine”, she said as she also tried masking her voice to hide the fact that she was beyond disappointed. 

“Ano pala plans mo for today? I think I’ll sleep til noon nalang muna and then go back to the office. We still have a lot to do eh”, she heard Xiumin said as he was finally putting on a shirt. 

“Ah. I think I’ll meet up with Yixing duon sa usual café, you know catch up. Kinamusta ka din pala niya over the phone. He wanted to see you too if you’re not busy. Besides it’s been a month since last time daw kayo nagkita.” Irene replied while fixing her side of the bed. After a couple of minutes of silence, she was not surprised that she received no reply as he was already fast asleep. 

Walking the 5 feet distance from their bed towards their bathroom door was harder than Irene thought. She can’t seem to peel her eyes away from his seemingly unbothered sleeping face. A contrast to the dilemma that Irene has been feeling more recently. Finally, she reached for her towel and went inside to try to wash away her morning frustrations. As soon as she did, Irene saw her husband’s phone on the counter. With all her self-control, she tried to fight the temptation of looking at it but eventually lost. But as soon as she did, she wished she hadn’t. There, with its notification plastered above his wallpaper of them on their wedding day, was a message from an unknown number. 

_ See you later honey. I’m so excited. Hope we can still keep this from her. She might have noticed by now. _

Irene must have read the message at least ten times but she can’t seem to wrap her head around any reason that can excuse her husband from being just another cheater. Instead of tears, she was more overwhelmed by a sudden nausea. Finally giving in to her mixed discomfort and devastation, she quickly bent over the toilet and threw up. Enraged, she then took a bath to meet and immediately prepared to leave their house.

She was relieved that Yixing immediately answered her called and agreed to meet way earlier than their arranged time. Their supposed lunch became early breakfast. As Irene stood in front of their usual café, she saw that Yixing was already settled on their usual seats, the table just beside the quaint little window but not far enough from the counter. Involuntarily, a small smile appeared on her face as she was immediately comforted by the sight of him as if she didn’t have a ton on her mind. He was wearing his favorite, a black plain shirt paired with denim pants held by a quite fashionable belt and an oxford shoes of the same color. She embraced this sense of familiarity for a while until she decisively went in. 

“Hey ang aga mo ah himala”, Irene jokingly as she lightly tapped his shoulders to make her presence known.

“Yeah I didn’t sleep. I had to pass my designs sa clients by 5 am kanina so I crammed. Buti nalang napasa ko. Then you called.” 

“Hala sorry naabala ulit kita”, she bowed her head apologetically.

“Ano ka ba. Never ka magiging abala. Besides wala na ako balak matulog. Para di sobrang sira sleeping schedule ko mamayang gabi.” Yixing then sipped his coffee. “So, spill” 

Her whole atmosphere changed as she remembered what happened just hours ago. Spilling her guts to Yixing, as always, gave her the breather that she needed, even for a short while. She continued to tell him everything not really wanting to solve the pieces together. 

“I mean, I really don’t want to think that he’s cheating cause he’s my best friend too, but, Rene what if he really was? What will you do?”, Yixing asked with his voice louder than normal, angrier too. That was the question that even she herself avoided. 

There was no doubt that Irene loves Xiumin will all her heart. But she refused accept the fact that their fairytale story would end so soon with a nightmare that has haunted her ever since. Right there and then, however, she might have known the answer. Whatever happens, she’ll make it all work out.

“I don’t know Xing”, Irene answered rather hurriedly as she felt a lump in her throat unsure of what she was supposed to think at that point. Finally, all her confusion and overthinking became something entirely new. That lump turns out to be real. Irene again felt that she was going to throw up. Giving up on trying to push it back, she ran to the rest room.

“Rene? Ok ka lang dyan? Anong nangyayari?” She heard Yixing on the other side of the door knocking more frequently after another. “Rene? Irene?” Irene then realized something. She was late. She was never late. 

“Xing, I’m fine. Baka may nakain lang ako kagabi. Lalabas na din ako”, she lied. After opening the door, she saw Yixing standing over the sink with a worried look. 

“Ok ka lang ba talaga Irene? I swear if this is all Xiumin’s fault, he’s dead” 

“No, Xing. It’s fine. Thank you for today. Really” Irene hugged him tight. “Sorry but I need to go na. I’ll see you when I see you” With that, Irene left Yixing more confused. 

Sitting on a bench on a random gas station she drove to has never felt more nerve-wrecking.  _ 2 minutes _ . What if she really was pregnant? What will she do? Knowing that he might be cheating, will he stay?  _ 1 minute.  _ Should she tell him? What will he say? What will he think? Did he remember? Did he know? Will he stay?  _ 30 seconds.  _ Are they ready for a baby? Emotionally? Will he stay?  _ 10 seconds.  _ Should she tell him? Will he stay?  _ 3 seconds  _ Will he stay?

At last, the longest 2 minutes of her life has passed. Her heart was pounding loudly that she cannot hear her own thoughts anymore. Slowly, she looked at what she was holding, afraid of the results, but more afraid of how it can answer her questions.  _ Positive. Shit. She messed up. _

Irene must have stayed hours in that dingy gas station because before she knew it, it was already starting to get dark. On her way home, her internal conflict became louder as she got nearer their neighborhood. Then, everything halted when she saw their house. It was dark and no lights were open.  _ He must have left for work again. Or her.  _ The very representation of everything that they built. Will it also crumble?  _ It’s fine. _ She kept convincing herself.  _ I’m going to make it all alright.  _ Before getting out her car door, she checked her phone.  _ 3 missed calls from Yixing and 1 missed call from Xiumin.  _ She ignored it as her mind has already been blank.

Today, she felt an overwhelming hatred for doors. Because somehow, she can’t push herself to walk towards them anymore, afraid of the unknown that’s on the other side. It must have been forever, but she finally had the strength to insert her keys and open it. 

“SURPRISE!!!” A unison of screams of approximately 50 people greeted her scaring all her thoughts away. An overwhelming amount of lights and what seems to be confetti also temporarily blinded her before finally adjusting her eyes to see all of their friends and family in their living room and kitchen. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRENE!!” Among them, she saw her Xiumin smiling from ear to ear with Yixing beside him smiling apologetically, but huge, nonetheless. But to more to her surprise, her mom was beside them looking at her with tearful eyes. The three of them immediately went to the shocked woman still by the front door. The crown behind them applauded with some dispersing to other locations as if they already knew the responsibility they had to do to properly start the surprise birthday party. 

“Ma? What are you doing here? Bakit ka umuwi ng Pinas?” Irene asked over her tears of joy. 

“I came to surprise you Irene! Actually, it was Xiumin’s idea. He flew me in. Kakasundo lang niya sakin kanina. Grabe! I though napapaghalataan mo na. I kept calling and texting pa naman all week kasi I was so excited to meet my baby girl. I wanted to make it up to you for not attending your wedding. I’m sorry baby.” Irene was then embraced tightly by her mother “Oh siya maghahanda muna ako. Yie! I love you anak!”  _ So, she was the one who texted this morning? _

Beside her mom walking away was Yixing also coming in for a hug. “Sorry Irene! I didn’t know until the last minute. They didn’t tell me na they were going to surprise you. Loko kasi tong si Xiumin. Di daw niya sinabi sakin kasi he knew na I can’t keep secrets from you. Which is true” he laughed. “Let him explain. It’ll all make sense”, Yixing said with a reassuring smile. Irene tried to read his eyes but they seem unbothered. No clue of what's yet to come.

She saw Xiumin walking towards her. “Hey. Surpriiise”, he said sheepishly. As soon as he saw Irene’s crying face, he immediately held her hands and explained. “I’m sorry if I’ve been away and distant for the past couple of weeks. I was always working overtime to gain some extra money. Gusto ko kasi talaga pauuwiin si Mommy dito kasi I know how much you missed her. I also kinda thought na I was a little distant they you wouldn’t be suspicious of my plan. Again, I’m sorry” At lost for words, Irene cried on his shoulders embracing him the longest. Xiumin then knew they were okay again and held her face for a kiss “I love you. Happy Birthday. Let’s do it tonight. It’s been two months after all” Xiumin playfully whispered before parting with her to join Irene’s mom in preparing.

Irene was left alone. You’d think she’d be ecstatic finally knowing that her husband wasn’t cheating after all. A little relieved, yes. She looked at Xiumin. He was smiling at their guests unaware of her wife’s thoughts. Yixing was beside him mingling with her mother. But, how could she? How will she tell her faithful and loving husband that she’s pregnant with her best friend’s child? If only that drunk unfaithful night didn’t happen. But it’s fine. Besides, she already made her decision. Whatever happens, she’ll make it all workout.  _ She knows he’ll stay.  _

**THE END**


	22. 21. Flesh and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A finally confesses to Person B, but not everything goes according to plan.  
>  **GENRE:** Crime  
>  **RATING:** Mature
> 
> **SUMMARY:** When SM Corporation’s CEO, Jun Myeon Kim is found dead, a striving detective tries to uncover the truth to his murder. What happens when the suspect suddenly confesses his crime?
> 
> **TW:** Violence, Death

The night was chilling and dark, with only the moonlight shining faintly over the darkness. She’s running, and running, until her feet can’t move anymore. Darkness surrounded her. Exhausted, she paused and tried to catch her breath. In the middle of the darkness, a pair of strong arms enveloped her and covered her mouth. The stranger pulled her away to the side. 

“Shh,” not removing his hand from her lips. He was muscular and warm. The moonlight illuminates them for a moment, his cat-like eyes dark and mysterious. She stared at him, wide eyed. Were they both running away from the same thing? 

Just then, an ear-splitting scream echoed in the darkness. Things were moving too fast, then she heard a gunshot. The sound resounded in her ears and the next thing she knew, the man’s dead body was on the floor. His blood was thick and scattered on the pavement. She whipped her head and frantically looked around for the suspect, when she felt a gun to her head. Instinctively, she raised her trembling hands, hoping to spare her life. 

_ Bang! _

Seulgi jolted from her bed, the nightmare still vividly playing on her mind. She took a few deep breaths, cold sweat trickling down her neck. 

“Seulgi, okay ka lang?” Wendy’s concerned voice snapped her back to reality. 

She let out a heavy breath and nodded, “Yeah, it was just a nightmare.”

xx

Seulgi was watching the morning news when Wendy entered the living room. She and Wendy have been living together for almost 6 years now. They couldn’t get along at first, but now she considers Wendy her bestfriend. 

“Balita nanaman?” Wendy asked, still half-asleep.

“Syempre, I’m a detective. And it changes everyday, you see.” Seulgi answered. 

Wendy and Seulgi ate their breakfast in silence. They were used to this, especially when they were too sleepy to start their day. It was a comfortable silence shared between the two of them. Wendy sipped her coffee and asked about Seulgi’s work.

“As usual, my boss still hates me.” Seulgi rolled her eyes. Wendy was in the middle of telling her about an unfortunate day when suddenly her ears started paying attention on the news broadcasting in the other room. The blasting of breaking news from the other room echoes through the apartment.

She abruptly held Wendy’s hand, as if to silence her. Wendy stopped talking, surprised by the look on Seulgi’s face.

“Seul-“

She bolted to the living room where she finally saw the news. She read the headline and her spoon clattered to the floor. 

BREAKING NEWS: SM Corporation’s CEO, Jun Myeon Kim found dead at his private office in Makati today. 

She stared at the headline to process what she read.  _ Am I still dreaming? _

The murder of Junmyeon surprised everyone. He was the CEO of a famous holding firm in the country, SM Corporation. He tried showbiz for a short while, but realized he was better off as a businessman. After his father’s death, he was appointed as the CEO of SM Corp. He tried to live a private life together with his wife, Irene Kim, but the public adored him. After continuous help to the public, they painted him as nations’ CEO, and he set an example for other leaders to follow. He was known as a humble and thoughtful leader, with his organization funding private donations, and building public institutions across the country. So, his sudden death received an outcry and aroused controversy. 

Xx

Seulgi arrived at the headquarters earlier than usual. The officers are usually at their desks, but today was busier than usual; people were running around the station. Several telephones were ringing at the same time. She was drinking her third coffee that morning when Kyungsoo approached her. He is usually the calm and collected, but she can tell that the news today left quite a shock on him as well.

“Good morning, Seul. I’m sure nabalitaan mo na?” Kyungsoo asked while fixing his already sleek uniform. 

“Yes. Shocking, grabe! I got chills nung nabalitaan ko. Sino naman kaya ang gagawa nun sa kanya?” Seulgi shivered slightly, remembering the news earlier that morning.

“Well, ganun talaga siguro buhay ng mga mayayaman.” He shook his head slightly. “Madumi.”

“Ugh, I know. I can’t think of any reason why someone would kill him.”

They were silently contemplating about the news when Yixing called the two of them inside his office.

“Good morning, Sir!” they greeted at the same time.

Yixing was sitting in his chair behind the table. They have witnessed their boss in stressful state before, but he was never  _ this  _ stressed. His hair looks disheveled and he was massaging his temples hard.

“As you can see, hectic ang headquarters ngayon.” He pointed a finger towards Kyungsoo. “You, help Jongdae and Chanyeol regarding Junmyeon’s murder. I know this is a big case, I trust you with this, so don’t fuck it up, malinaw ba?”

“Yes sir!” Kyungsoo has finally a ‘big case.’ Usually kasi small cases lang hinahandle nilang dalawa, kahit na ilang years na silang nagttrabaho dito.

“And you, Seulgi. Have you finished that case regarding the missing funds at the city hall?” Yixing continued to immerse himself with his laptop. 

“Yes sir, I sent the final report 2 days ago.” Seulgi answered, twisting the ring on her finger.

“Okay, I have this new case for you, regarding the drug dealers in-”

“But sir, hindi po ba ako sasama kay Kyungsoo for this case? We have always worked together and I think I can help in Jun Myeon’s case. I-“ she reasoned out.

Yixing slammed his laptop shut and looked her in the eyes.

“Sa tingin mo kaya mo nang makipagsabayan sa ganitong kalaking cases?” He scowled.

“Sir, I think – no - I know I have the ability to help figure this out. I’ve been working here for almost 6 years, and not even once was I trusted with cases like this.” Seulgi tried to hide the crack in her voice

She looked at her boss straight in the eyes, trying not to waiver. She’s had enough of this mistreatment.

“Fine, Kang Seulgi. Siguraduhin mo lang, kung hindi, babalik ka sa pagiging intern. Dismissed.”

And with that, Kyungsoo and Seulgi left their boss’ office.

Xx

Seulgi can’t believe that she has to practically beg her boss to be a part of this case. It’s clear that her boss doesn’t trust her enough to get her involved with Junmyeon’s murder. Finally, she was given the chance, she just have to prove herself. 

They’re at the meeting room, discussing with Chanyeol and Jongdae about the case. 

Apparently, Sehun, Junmyeon’s trusted assistant found him this morning. He was the first at the scene.

“We’re going to the crime scene in a few minutes. Then, the two of you- start with questioning Sehun, and Jun Myeon’s wife. I trust you both with that okay? Jongdae and I will be working with other experts right after.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Xx

The team arrived at Junmyeon’s private office at around 10 AM. They just finished a briefing from a senior officer about the scene. Jongdae decided to examine outside since only limited people can enter the crime scene. Seulgi was in the middle of wearing her PPEs when the officer interrupted her. “Miss, sigurado ka bang kakayanin mo sa loob?” he asked mockingly. She just rolled her eyes in response.

She can already hear the clicking of the cameras documenting the crime scene inside. She finally entered the room, and shit, gruesome is an understatement. The strong smell of blood was the first thing that she noticed. She could feel her stomach flip at the stench of a dead body before her. A pathologist was examining his body, taking notes here and there. It seems like the crime happened around midnight, based on his state and temperature.

“Tangina,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. He started measuring and diagramming footprints, fingerprints at the point of entry. 

Junmyeon’s lifeless body was lying down on the floor. His face is barely recognizable with the gunshot wound piercing through his skull. There was also a wound grazing his left shoulder, his blood was staining the marbled floor, and a spatter of blood was prominent on the bookshelves a few meters away from the body. It took Seulgi a few seconds before she can tear her eyes away from the body. She composed herself and examined the room. 

There was an untouched black coffee on the table, she examined and gathered fingerprints on the mug for good measure. Junmyeon’s desk drawer was half-open, with a trembling hand, she opened it. Inside was a gun, which seems to be untouched, but she still checked for fingerprints. She continues to rummage through the drawer when she found sleeping pills, passport, and other documents. His phone was on the opposite drawer and she was able to unlock it minutes later. His call log mostly consists of calls from his wife, but the last call was with Sehun, around 9 PM. 

It seems like there was no forced entry or stolen possessions from his office. The suspect’s intentions were pure murder.

xx

Seulgi went to Sehun’s apartment to question him regarding the death of his boss. She knocked three times before opened the door. A stressful looking Sehun greeted her. His hair was a mess, and if Seulgi focuses hard enough, she could notice his body shaking. 

“Good morning, Mr. Sehun Oh. I’m Seulgi Kang,” she started and looked at Sehun. “I’m here to ask you questions regarding Mr. Jun Myeon Kim.”

Sehun did not meet her eyes, he just opened the door wide and went inside. She followed him into his living room. His living room is almost empty, except for some pieces of furniture like sofa and a table. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Coffee would be nice.”

x

“Can you tell me the relationship between you and Mr. Kim?”

He cleared his throat, “I have been under Mr. Kim’s assistance for 7 years. I started as an assistant to Chairman Kim’s first son, Min Seok Kim, but he runoff since he didn’t want to work for SM. S1o I landed the position as Mr. Jun Myeon’s assistant. I serve the Kims.” He finally looks at Seulgi, but his eyes were… distant. “Mr. Kim has been nothing but good to me and my family. Minsan nga naiisip ko, para ko na siyang tunay na kuya.”

“May alam ka bang nakaaway ni Mr. Kim these past few weeks?”

“As far as I know, wala. But syempre, may times na may misunderstanding sila ni Mrs. Kim, but that’s none of my business. I try not to involve myself with Mr. Kim’s personal life.”

“Irene Kim? Are you close with her?”

Sehun shrugged.

“Did their fights ever became physical?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“What do you think was the reason between their fights?”

“Ms. Kang, I told you I don’t meddle with my boss’ life.” 

“You mentioned a certain Minseok Kim earlier, do you know whether the he’s in touch with Mr. Junmyeon Kim?”

“No, they are not really in talking terms. But Mr. Min Seok Kim arrived earlier this month from Japan.”

“What happened between the two of them?”

“Their relationship was wrecked ever since…”he pauses. “The youngest of the Kim siblings died.” Seulgi can barely hear what Sehun said, luckily malakas ang pandinig niya.

“The youngest Kim?” Seulgi asked, confused. 

“Yes- Yeri Kim, she was the youngest of the Kim siblings. She died in a car accident 3 years ago. Min Seok loved his sister dearly, and couldn’t bear to be part of their family any longer when he heard the news and ran away.”

“Do you know what Minseok was up to when he ran away?”

“I just know that he traveled a lot, he started exploring, doing things like mountain climbing,” he pauses, as if contemplating on what to say next.

“What time did you arrive at the scene earlier?”

“7 AM. My shift starts at 7:30, but Mr. Kim called me yesterday saying that he has something important to discuss with me so I went earlier.”

“Where were you before that?”

“I was at my apartment, getting ready. I slept around midnight.” She nodded, not sure whether to believe him or not.

“Can you describe the scene you found earlier?”

“I entered Mr. Kim’s office when he wouldn’t answer my calls. The door was slightly ajar so I tried to peak, but I saw someone lying unconsciously on the floor. That’s how I found him. There was blood all over the room, and I couldn’t bear to look at him so I went out immediately. After that, I called for help.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“Who knows and has access to Mr. Kim’s private office?”

“Mr. Kim is a very private person, his only trusted people knows about his office. Only I and his family knows about it.” 

Xx 

The day went by so fast. It was already evening when she finished interviewing Sehun. She asked a lot of questions, not wanting to miss anything. Kyungsoo interviewed Mrs. Kim today as well. She checked with the guards on Sehun’s condominium to verify his alibi, and true enough, he didn’t left until this morning. Seulgi was sipping her coffee when Mrs. Kim left the station. She looked like she hasn’t slept in months. She tried her best to look presentable but her face says otherwise, her eyes and nose were red, probably from too much crying. 

Sehun must have mentioned that they quarrel, but every couple does, right? 

Xx

“Ano Kyung, kumusta yung interview mo with Mrs. Kim?”

“Medyo mahirap pa kausapin eh. Ang tipid magsalita.”

“You know she lost someone she loves, take it easy. Nasa interviewing palang tayo.” Seulgi reasoned out. “She’s clearly hurt, it will take time.” 

“I know, I know. This case is just-“ he sighed, gathering his head in his hands.

She just let Kyungsoo vent out his frustration.

Xx

Tomorrow was their scheduled interview with Mr. Minseok Kim. It was already past midnight and she was still researching about him, she can’t just wing this interview. She was in the middle of a reading an article about the eldest Kim when Wendy barged in the living room.

“Oh, gising ka pa pala.” She yawned.

“Yes, kailangan ko lang mag gather ng enough information about the guy we’re interviewing tomorrow.” 

“Ano, may nakita ka naman?”

“Just the usual things,” she yawns. “His life is too private. There’s no trace of what he’s up to after umalis siya ng Pilipinas.” 

Wendy peeked into her laptop and saw the man she’s talking about.

“Uy, parang familiar!” 

Wendy furrowed her brows, trying to remember who the man in the photograph was.

“Talaga? Kilala mo si Min Seok Kim?”

“Ah ayun! Oo, siya, schoolmate ko siya dati atska yung bata niyang kapatid. Bakit?”

“Si Jun?”

“No, yung babae. Si Jun sa exclusive school siya nag-aral. Sikat sila kasi alam mo na, mayaman tapos may itsura.”

“So may alam ka ba tungkol sa kanya?”

“Everyone likes him kasi he treats everyone like family, and he’s down to earth. He has a lot of friends. He’s overprotective when it comes to Yeri.” With that, Wendy went back to her room leaving Seulgi with nothing on her notes.

Xx

It didn’t take long for Seulgi and Kyungsoo to find the eldest Kim. He was staying at a small and secluded house in Mandaluyong. 

She knocked thrice, before a man in his pajamas greeted them. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim. We’re Detectives Kang and Do. We’re here to ask you questions regarding the death of your brother, Mr. Jun Myeon Kim.”

The man smiled charmingly.

“Oh, sure, come in.” 

The inside of his home was very cozy and clean. A masculine wooden scent lingers in the air around them. His photographs from his adventures all over the world filled the living room. 

Mr. Kim sat and motioned for them to seat on the sofa opposite him.

“Would you like some tea, or coffee?”

“No, thanks-“ “Coffee would be nice.” Seulgi cut Kyungsoo off.

Mr. Kim returned a few moments later with their coffee. 

“I’m sorry, I only have black coffee. Is that okay with you?”

They nodded in response.

“Let’s start, shall we?”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Okay, Mr. Kim. What was your relationship with Mr. Jun Myeon Kim?”

“As you probably know, he’s my brother. We separated ways almost 3 years ago. My brother and I didn’t exactly have a loving relationship. We have different principles and mindset.”

“Different in terms of…?”

“He was devoted to the company. My brother is hard working man, to prove to our father na someday, he can take the chairman position. He is competitive, that sometimes he forgets that I am his brother. I was the exact opposite. The company didn’t matter to me,” He finished his coffee and looked at Seulgi, and for a split second, she thought she saw sadness in his eyes. 

Then suddenly, Kyungsoo’s phone rang and excused himself for a second. Seulgi continued to question the man before her. 

“So you never contacted your brother ever since you left?” Seulgi asked, and he nodded silently.

“Based on my previous interviews, you spent the last years traveling around the world. Why did you come back all of a sudden?”

“I was ordered to come back by our mother, she was sick.”

“And during your stay here, not once did you even bother to contact your brother?”

“No, I didn’t want to see or hear from him.” He turns to look at the window beside him.

“Why?”

“Because we stopped treating each other like brothers years ago.” He clenched his fist.

“Did-“ she was cut off when the Minseok suddenly spoke.

“Ms. Kang, I want to tell you something.”

Seulgi was flustered but gathered her composure and looked him straight in the eye. 

“Ano yun?”

Minseok stands up. “I killed my brother.” he confessed, looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. The man stood firmly in front of her. 

“What?” she blinked. She wasn’t sure if she heard it right. Maybe she was imagining things now. 

His confession caught Seulgi off guard. It took a few seconds for Seulgi to gather her thoughts. He was approaching her, and he was so close that she could smell his perfume.

He smiled, ready to repeat himself but was cut off when Kyungsoo came back to the living room.

“Seul, we need to go back.”

Kyungsoo was in the middle of gathering their things when Seulgi whispered to no one in particular, “H-he confessed.” Her eyes are staring straight at Minseok, ignoring Kyungsoo.

“What?”

“Mr. Kim confessed that he killed his brother.” She spat, and finally turned to look at her colleague.

Kyungsoo looked at her, clearly examining whether she’s joking or not. He thought about it for a few seconds before speaking.

“Are you sure? But Seul, we can’t take him. We have no arrest warrant or evidence.” The tension in the room was evident. 

_ I’m not imagining things, right?  _ She’s been out of herself lately but she’s certain what she heard was right.

“Ulitin mo yung sinabi mo,” she ordered Minseok, but he just stood there quietly. Frustrated, she turned to Kyungsoo. “So ano, aalis lang tayo dito while this man gets to roam free? He’s a murderer for God’s sake! He doesn’t deserve to be free!” 

“You know this isn’t the right way, Seul. If he really is the suspect, then I promise na makukulong siya, okay? Right now, we need to go.” Kyungsoo gripped Seulgi’s arm as she stared at Minseok in disbelief.

Xx

They arrived at the headquarters, her seniors updating them about their progress. It seems like the weapon used was some kind of silent pistol. No wonder the nearby houses didn’t hear anything. It was found on a dumpster a few blocks away from Junmyeon’s office. Seulgi informed her seniors of their progress, pacing back and forth at the meeting room.

“Sir, can’t we just arrest Minseok? He already confessed that he killed his brother and-“

“Did you hear Minseok’s confession?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo. 

“No, sir, I was outside when he told Seulgi.”

“Are you certain? Baka mamaya nasobrahan ka lang sa kape. Confessions are not enough to convict him. We need solid evidence. By any chance, na record mo ba yung confession?” he asked Seulgi.

“No, sir. I didn’t expect that he will suddenly confess. We just went there for an interview.” Seulgi sighed.

Xx

The headquarters are now empty except for a few officers that are working overtime, including Seulgi. She was going through the evidences for the ninth time this evening. Maybe she missed something important, even a small detail... Her mind is filled with questions that she can’t focus on the matter at hand. So she stood up and gathered her things, ready to leave and find answers on her own.

Xx

Seulgi doesn’t know what went through her head and she’s standing in front of his door.

_ Just knock, Seulgi.  _

With a trembling hand, she knocked three times on his door. She straightens her posture and faked confidence. She didn’t know what to expect when he opened the door. Standing before her was a casual looking man, a glass of whiskey on his hand. He reeked of perfume and alcohol.

“Ms. Kang, what a pleasant surprise,” letting Seulgi in.

_ I’m here to find answers.  _ She kept reminding herself for the hundredth time that night. She wiped the cold sweat that was trickling her forehead as she steps into his living room once again.

He poured another glass of whiskey and handed it to Seulgi but she hesitated. The man was persistent and eventually finished the drink in one gulp; maybe she needed that after all. 

“So…”

xx

Seulgi woke up feeling light headed and ready to throw up, but at the same time never wanting to leave the warmth the bed was giving her. Half asleep, she searched her bed for her phone, ready to look at the time. The smell of pancakes greeted her senses and she’s already thanking Wendy in advance. Except, she wasn’t on her bed, and it wasn’t Wendy cooking those pancakes…

She sat straight up, eyes wide and looked around the room. She was in a stranger’s bedroom, and based on the photographs of a little girl on his bedside table, he has a family. Her eyes opened wide. Did I ruin someone’s family? Oh, God.

Luckily, she was dressed, which means nothing happened, right? She made her way to the kitchen when she saw him cooking those delicious looking pancakes.

“Good, you’re awake.” Minseok greeted. 

“What happened last night?” she asked right away.

“Relax, Ms. Kang, nagkwentuhan lang tayo, ikaw ‘tong nalasing. Di ko naman alam saan ka nakatira kaya pinatulog nalang kita dito.” He finished cooking the pancakes and offered Seulgi some. “Breakfast?” he asked, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. Seulgi was too hungover and hungry to decline and argue.

“So, anong pinagusapan natin kagabi?” she asked while putting syrup on her pancakes.

“It’s best if you don’t remember,” he smiled. “Sayang, masaya pa naman.”

“Why should I trust you, and why did you tell me that you killed your brother? Pinaglalaruan mo ba ako? Hindi ko nga alam may anak ka na pala. Baka mamaya kung ano-“

“Ang aga-aga ang dami mong tanong, and as much as you’d like to paint me as a bad person, I respect women, Ms. Kang.” He snaps, “At anak? Anong pinagsasabi mo?”

“Yung bata sa picture…” she said softly.

“That’s my sister.”

That girl on the photo was Yeri Kim? Seulgi didn’t know what to say, so they spent the next minutes eating their breakfast in silence. He was different from the person she met a few days ago. She shook the thought head and tried to recall what happened last night. She still has to stay alert, she’s in a murderer’s place, after all. Atleast, that’s what she wants to believe. The last thing she remembered from last night was begging Minseok to confess. She didn’t know what came to her mind coming here.   
Xx

The eldest Kim went to the station the next morning. Jongdae was questioning him the whole day, but to no avail. She has been working with Kyungsoo that afternoon when Jongdae left the room, frustrated. 

“Kang, ikaw na ang mag question sa suspect, we only have a few hours to detain him. Baka sakaling may sabihin sayo.”

Seulgi wasn’t sure if she could stomach to be in the same room with him. With a trembling hand, she opened the door and a familiar voice greeted her. A voice that sent shivers down her spine. The room was dark and cold, resembling the man before her. He was different from the man she shared breakfast with yesterday. She stared at him as she composed herself. She can’t let this man get on her nerves. She’s a professional, for God’s sake. His eyes were dark and for a split second, she thought she saw guilt in his eyes. 

The questioning went on for another hour. Seulgi was getting no relevant answers from him. Why did he confess in the beginning in the first place? She was sure she heard him right on that day. She let out a frustrated sigh as she tries to remind herself not to slit this man’s throat.

His bitter laugh echoed in the room, which caused Seulgi to snap back to reality. 

“Anong nakakatawa?” she asked suddenly feeling aware of his amused stare.

“Do you want to know my dirty little secret?” he whispered. Seulgi nodded, obviously tired of his mind games. 

“Fine. I killed him.” His voice no longer has the same conviction it used to have.

“Who?” 

“Jun Myeon, my oh-so perfect brother. He seems like a saint, doesn’t he?”

“Why?” ignoring his question.

“Are you sure you want to know why?” she was taken aback by his question. 

“Yes,” she said firmly.

There was dead air for a few minutes before he finally spoke, his voice laced with malice.

“Because he deserves it.” She became confused. “You can’t handle the truth.” He warned.

“I don’t care. I want to know the truth. Your brother deserves justice. Why did you kill him?!” 

He stood up in his chair and slammed his fist at the table. “ _ Justice?! _ How dare you talk to me about justice, when all these years, the police has been covering up for their crimes! They should have rotten in hell years ago!” he yelled furiously. 

Seulgi cleared her throat. “What are you talking about? ‘Who are they?” her voice faltering.

He scoffed. 

“Justice? I hope you can say the same thing for my sister.” 

And then, realization hit Seulgi. She wanted to clarify what she was thinking.

“Yeri Kim? But she died in an-“

“Of course, that’s what they want you to believe! You’re a fucking officer! You should have known better than to believe those lies! Yung totoo, gaano ka katanga?”

“C-can you tell me what happened?” Seulgi was speechless and curious. She hated herself for being weak. His eyes, once was so dark are now distant and soft, almost sad.

“I never thought that my brother would actually kill our sister. I really don’t want to think of him that way, he’s my brother after all. He became so power hungry, there was nothing stopping him from getting what he wants. After my sister’s death, I ran away, to forget the pain. I tried to convince myself it was an accident. She was my everything, but she was gone, just like that.” His knuckles have turned white. “One day, I got a call saying that Jun indeed killed Yeri. I didn’t want to believe it, but there were evidences. All the pain came rushing back to me. I was livid, after all these years, di ko pa pala kayang i let go si Yeri. Revenge got the best of me and the next thing I knew, I killed my own brother.”

Minseok’s confession triggered something in her. It was surprising, knowing what’s happening behind closed doors, and the fact that they would kill each other… and for what? For money? “Why did Jun Myeon kill Yeri?”

“Yeri was our father’s princess. He’d give everything to her in a heartbeat, father was becoming ill and Jun knew that Yeri would inherit all the money. Jun got blinded by greed and jealousy. So he staged a car accident to kill our own sister.”

Minseok spent the last 30 minutes telling in great detail about their family history. To say that she was drained with all this information was an understatement. She was walking out of the room when his voice stopped her.

“I trust that you can serve justice for my little sister, Ms. Kang, the same way you’re demanding justice for my brother.”

Xx

There are many reasons why Seulgi decided to be an officer. Aside from watching crime films when she was younger, she was always fascinated whenever her father would come home and tell her stories about his day, no matter how gruesome his stories were. He was a man of principles, her father. He makes sure that justice is served, no matter the consequences, and devoted his life into his work. It might sound cliché, but he was her role model, and she eventually followed her father’s footsteps. Tonight, is the most proud she’s felt with herself. It took a lot of courage to report the truth. She hopes her father is proud of her too.

Seulgi’s apartment was just around the corner when she heard a sound. She instinctively turned around to see if someone was following her. There was nothing but darkness and some cars passing by. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be alert.

‘Constant Vigilance’ 

She was certain that someone was following her when she heard hushed voices and footsteps. 

Not long after, three men surrounded her. She was clearly outnumbered so she did what she could, she ran as fast as she can, until her legs no longer feel like legs. A man caught up to her, and she used all her remaining strength and elbowed him in the face, and kicking his crotch. Suddenly the two men were right behind them and the next thing she saw was blackness. 

Xx

Seulgi woke up to the smell and taste of blood. She shudders as she feel the chill of the night inside the hollow room. Her throat was dry, and she tries to adjust her vision but there was nothing but absolute darkness. It seems like she’s alone. The only thing that’s illuminating the room was faint light above her head. Her hands were tied at her back. She tries to unbind herself from the chair, but a sharp pain on her shoulder stopped her actions. She must have injured it while escaping earlier.

‘Shit,’ she muttered under her breath. She needs to think of an escape plan. Still trying her best to break free, she fidgets with the rope once again, numbing herself from the pain she’s feeling on her shoulder. 

Just then, she heard footsteps approaching her. The figure paused, and she can barely see a figure standing there in the darkness. 

“Hello, Ms. Kang,” the figure stepped forward and flashed a menacing smile. 

“Irene Kim,” she spat, her name like poison to her tongue. 

Irene was standing in front of her, and Seulgi restrained herself from slapping that smug look on her face. Chills went down her spine as Irene’s gaze pierce through her. She tried to hide the frightened look on her face. Irene was holding something behind her back.

“So, you found out the truth, huh?” she asked mockingly. “I should have known that Minseok would break down. He’s too soft. That’s the problem with him.”

Seulgi just stared at her in disgust.

“Tell me, what makes you think, of all people, _ you _ can convict me of being a murderer? Well you can try.” She pauses. “You see, many people have tried, but no one has succeeded.” her laugh echoes through the room. “Not even my own husband.” 

“Y-You killed your husband?” Seulgi asked, her lips quivered in fear.

_ Was Minseok’s confession a lie? _

“No,” she chuckles. She proceeds to pace around the room and toy with the gun on her hands.  _ How can she play with a loaded gun? _ Seulgi can feel her heartbeat quicken. “Men. They’re such a fascinating creatures, aren’t they? Ang daling paikot-ikutin, ang daling lokohin. But still, they look down us women. If it wasn’t for me, wala siya sa pwesto niya ngayon. I saw his potential the very first time we met, Seulgi. I knew since then, he was born to become someone great, I helped him to be the best man that he could be...,” she falters, as if reminiscing their memories together. It feels weird to hear her say her name. “But my dear husband forgot who helped him get there in the first place. I knew there was something wrong... It started when he had nightmares about his sister, Yeri. He became guilty of what we did 3 years ago. It was 3 years ago! Bakit ngayon pa siya magguilty? Since then, he became cold and spent his nights at that private office of his. He was not the man I used to love.” 

Seulgi doesn’t know why Irene was telling her all of this, but she was too afraid to ask. One wrong move and…

“So, I made a plan. I told Minseok everything. I told him how Jun planned on killing their little sister, and guess what? My evil plan worked. I knew Minseok was too emotional for his own good, and before I knew it, he took matter in his own hands.” She laughs once again as she approached Seulgi. “Silly men.” 

Minseok became Irene’s pawn and he didn’t even knew it. Irene proceeds to tell the tale of how she masterfully orchestrated her husband’s death, giving Seulgi the chance to untangle the rope binding her hands. A few seconds later, Seulgi has successfully untied herself, used all her might to leap and pinned Irene on the floor. Irene, acting on impulse, pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing Seulgi’s legs. She yelped in pain. 

Seulgi quickly elbowed Irene’s face and snatched the gun out of her hands. A few seconds later, three men filled the room. Her grip on Irene tightened, using all her weight and energy to trap Irene beneath her body as she checked how many bullets were still left. Irene was wriggling beneath Seulgi and it took another hit before she finally lost consciousness. She only has one chance to escape, and she has to do it right. She took a deep breath and eyed her targets. With no time to waste, she quickly fired shots in the men’s direction. 

Seulgi scanned her surroundings, expecting another attack. She ripped her shirt and applied pressure to her wound. She mustered the energy to look for her belongings or even just a phone. Luckily one of Irene’s men has a phone in his pocket. Running out of breath, she dialed 911.

Xx

The morning sun brightened the room. It was so bright that Seulgi had to blink a few times. Was she dreaming? Her room was never _ this _ bright. A jolting pain from her leg rushed her back to her senses. Wendy rushed to her side, but this is not their apartment… Then it sinks in that she’s in a hospital bed. She tried to remember the events that transpired moments ago. Or was it days? She can hear Wendy’s loud voice as she calls for a doctor. 

“Seul? How are you feeling?” 

“Shitty. Ang sakit ng ulo ko. Painom tubig. How long was I out?” Seulgi wasted no time to soothe her drying throat. Wendy proceeds to get her a glass of water. 

“Kinabahan ako sayo, Kang Seulgi! Mga 6 hours din.”

“Si Irene-“

“Kakagising mo pa lang, trabaho agad inaatupag mo. She’s in police custody.” 

The doctor entered and examined Seulgi, and gave her a brief explanation of her condition. She left shortly after, and her colleagues entered. Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo stood at the door, and Wendy excused herself to give them privacy.

“Ano ginagawa niyo dito?” 

“Malamang binibisita ka.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, which earned a glare and a laugh from Seulgi. Chanyeol placed a basket of fruits on the table. Seulgi cannot believe that they actually cared about her.

“Okay ka na?” Jongdae asked, his voice filled with concern. 

“Yes. The doctor said I’ll be discharge in a few days.”

“Okay, take your time, baka naman magtrabaho ka agad pagka discharge sa’yo.” 

“Oo nga, you need to recover fully, Seulgi.” Kyungsoo added.

“Gasgas lang to ‘no. Wa-“

“No buts.” Kyungsoo said in a stern voice. 

“Bakit, boss ba kita?” she pointed at Kyungsoo, which shocked the men in the room. Chanyeol suddenly bursted into laughter, followed by Jongdae, and the next thing she knew, they were all laughing, the sound of happiness filled the room.

Xx

“I heard you pleaded guilty.”

“Yes, well you begged me to confess, remember?” he said, referring to the night Seulgi went to his house. “Kidding aside, the guilt was eating me alive, that’s why I confessed to you.” He laughed halfheartedly then his eyes turned serious. Irene was right. He was too emotional for his own good. “I want to say sorry for dragging you into this, Seulgi, I should have known what Irene’s capable of.”

“I knew what I was getting myself into, Minseok. Besides, it was just a minor injury.” 

“Kasalanan ko to eh, sana hindi ka na napahamak…I also want to say thank you,” he flashed a sad smile. “Thank you for bringing justice for my sister.”

“Minseok, you don’t have to thank me. It’s my job.” 

“I know, but not everyone does their job right.” He smiled sincerely this time. “I’m sure Yeri would have loved to meet you.” 

“She seems like she was full of love.”

“She is.”

For a moment, Seulgi forgot that the man in front of her was a criminal. He looked like he could live a normal life somewhere. But there are no excuses for what he did, and she tried so hard not to justify his actions. After all, it is our choices that define us. 

“You still wouldn’t tell me what happened that night,”

He laughs, remembering the night in question.

_ Seulgi spent the last thirty minutes begging Minseok to come to the headquarters with her. ‘Please! I just want to solve this case once and for all!’ She was drunk.  _

_ “Ms. Kang, you’re drunk, and gabi na, bukas nalang.” he tried to be funny, but next thing he knew, Seulgi was crying outloud.” Ms. -Seulgi? Did I say something wrong?” he sat beside her on the couch and patted her back slightly. _

_ “I just-“ she stammered, tears in her eyes. “I just wanted to prove that I could do it, that I am not weak, that-“ she paused, “I’m so tired of trying to prove myself everyday.” He just continued to pat her back while maintaining a small distance between them. “God, I’m so pathetic, bakit ko ba to sinasabi sa’yo?” _

_ “Hey, we all got our own demons.” _

_ “What’s yours?” Minseok was taken aback by her question. He sighed and hoped she wont remember anything tomorrow. _

_ “That I carry the guilt of killing my brother everyday,” he said, expecting a slap or punch, or worse, an arrest, but she just stared at him. “That maybe if our father actually loved us all equally, we wont be in this situation. Maybe, my siblings would still be alive.” He tried to hide the pain he was feeling, but he was too intoxicated to think about that right now. Only tonight, he let himself be vulnerable.  _

_ “You know, my father was a detective too. He died solving a case that highly involved politics. Imagine, getting killed for rightfully doing your job.” She shook her head disapprovingly, “That’s why I started seeking justice- of course, he influenced me, but that incident just made me more aggressive… I guess? And now I’m spending a night with a murderer, how contradicting. Somehow, I’m not scared of you… Tonight made me realize that you’re just human.” She admitted. _

_ “Don’t patronize me just because you knew my past, Seulgi. Everyone makes mistakes, but that doesn’t cancel the fact that I killed someone.” _

_ “Yes, and tomorrow you’re coming to the station with me.” She smirked.  _

_ The night was starting to get deeper, and somehow they found friendship in each other, even for a short while. A part of him hoped that Seulgi would remember this night. He knew he committed a great crime, but it felt good to have someone listen and not judge you- even if they’re drunk. They continued like that for a while, until Seulgi fell asleep on the couch. He carried her to his bedroom and tucked her under the covers. He smiled and left her to fight his own demons. _

“I told you, wala yun.”

xx

The criminal case regarding Junmyeon’s murder was finally took to court this week. It will probably last a few more weeks, considering how big the case is. Minseok appealed for a retrial on Yeri’s case, bringing to light that the accident was planned. 

Outside the courtroom, the media was in an uproar, reporters pressing for details regarding Junmyeon’s murder. Jury and a few media filled the courtroom and there was heavy tension in the air. The accused comes in with a tall and powerful looking woman in tow, she assumed it was her lawyer. The several complaints against her consists of kidnapping and murder.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat. Minseok was on the other side, his hands clasped together with handcuffs. 

Seulgi narrated what happened on the day she was kidnapped. The public defendant presented Seulgi’s medical records that proved she was shot with a gun, and further evidence showed Irene’s fingerprints on the said weapon. That was one of the strongest evidence against Irene, which frustrated her lawyer.

“Objection, your honor-” 

Soo Young Park, Irene’s lawyer is clever and tough. She stood her ground and was unwavering throughout the whole trial. She was confident and powerful, which reminded her of Irene. Irene has masterfully thought of her every action, and partnered with her lawyer, their defense was flawless.

xx

Seulgi has lost count on how many times she has entered the courtroom this month. The trial process was tedious. She was slowly losing faith that they can convict Mrs. Kim. Minseok’s lawyer, Jongin Kim was explaining his client’s side when Sooyoung interrupted him. 

“Your honor, I would like to ask Mr. Kim some questions.” Sooyoung said. The judge signaled for her to go on. “Mr. Kim, did my client directly ordered you to kill Junmyeon?”

“No-“

“Did she, in any way, ordered you to kill your brother?

“No-“ 

“So, do you admit that your actions were your own doing?”

“Yes-“

“Objection, your honor!” Jongin snapped. “My client received documents, clearly provoking him to do the crime.“

“How certain are you that those documents are from Mrs. Kim?” she huffed. 

“Your honor, I’d like to call someone as a witness.” The judge nodded.

It seemed like luck was on their side. Sehun entered the court as a witness, and his testimony changed everything. He testified against Irene, and the accused sat there motionlessly, as if she’s accepting her faith. He also revealed files of their past plans on Yeri’s murder. Jongin pulled out evidences, from CCTV footages, calls and text messages between Sehun and Irene, to Irene’s handwriting on some documents. 

“So what if she sent the documents? Mrs. Kim is not responsible for her husband’s death just because she sent out some documents.”

“She was completely aware of how Minseok would react and think to the news. Files of Mr. Minseok’s Kim mental state-, which are confidential documents from the hospital-, are found on Mrs. Irene Kim’s personal files. She knew that he was traumatized from his sister’s accident and she clearly pushed the right buttons.”

The trial went on for hours, Sooyoung did her best to defend Irene, but sufficient evidence showed that Irene might not be the sole suspect, but she‘s involved in her husband’s murder. The verdict was ruled and Irene Kim is found guilty. Seulgi tried to meet her eyes, but Irene was staring straight ahead, as if lost in a trance. Her eyes were blank, completely void of any guilt or remorse. 

Xx

Summer season is almost over. The clouds occupy the sky as Seulgi waits for the rain to pour. She has always loved rainy days ever since she was young. Memories of dancing and playing in the rain with her father during her childhood plays in her mind. She smiles fondly at the thought as she walked towards a wide pathway, clutching the umbrella and flowers in her hands. She roamed another street before she finally reached her destination. 

“Hi pa,” she greeted. “Sorry ngayon lang ako naka dalaw, I was busy nitong mga nakaraang buwan.”

Seulgi crouched down and swept the leaves in front of her father’s tomb. She proceeded to tell her father her achievements this past year. 

“Tignan mo pa,” Seulgi proudly flashed her new badge. “I finally got promoted.” 

“Sabi ko naman sayo pa, mana talaga ako sa’yo eh. We successfully imprisoned Mrs. Kim, she was charge guilty for multiple crimes. Grabe, sobrang na-stress ako sa case na yun, pa.” 

The rain started to pour, and she felt wetness on her cheeks. Was it raindrops or her tears? She opened her umbrella and continued to ramble on about her life.

She hasn’t noticed how long she was there until the rain stopped pouring. “I miss you everyday. I wish you were here with me to celebrate our victories, even the small ones,” Seulgi wiped the tears on her eyes. “I hope I made you proud, pa.” she smiled softly and left her father’s grave.

Seulgi was walking away when she noticed an abundance of purple flowers sprouting on the ground. Next to it was a tomb that read,  _ Yeri Kim.  _ She smiled and remembered Minseok, how he loved his little sister.

“I finally got to meet you, Yeri.”

  
  


**THE END**


	23. 22. What A Difference A Day Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A meets Person B, who turns out to be their childhood friend.  
>  **GENRE:** Drama  
>  **RATING:** Mature
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Back in college, Seulgi and Chanyeol saw something that they shouldn’t.

_“In the old days, if someone had a secret they didn't want to share... you know what they did?”_

_“Have no idea.”_

_“They went up a mountain, found a tree, carved a hole in it, and whispered the secret into the hole. Then they covered it with mud. And leave the secret there forever.”_

_“What a pain! I'd just go to get laid.”_

_“Not everyone's like you.”_

- _In_ __The Mood For Love_ , Wong Kar Wai (2000) _

* * *

Seulgi watched as Yixing walked to their restroom, naked. They just finished having sex. Seulgi can hear her husband open the toilet lid, take a piss, and flush. He’s now turning the shower on, whistling some top 40 tunes that Seulgi heard vaguely heard on the radio.

Seulgi got up. She’s not even naked. They had sex as soon as Yixing woke up as if it’s part of their morning routine. He will finger her, she will get wet, he will get hard. Then after that, he will enter her, moaning vaguely. She will fake her moans just to urge him to move faster and be done with the routine once and for all. He will cum, sometimes on her stomach, sometimes on her thighs. Today he came on her leg. Seulgi counted how many seconds it took for her husband to cum. It took exactly six hundred seconds.

Then he will go straight to the restroom, open the toilet lid, take a piss, and flush. Yixing will finish his shower then Seulgi will go in next. They will meet at the dining table, sip their coffees, and go to work.

Seulgi took a bath and started preparing for work. She chose a white polo and dark pants. She matched it with a pair of flats. She’s a Marketing Director for an Advertising company but she just resigned recently. She decided that it will be for the better to take a rest. Yixing just nodded when he heard her news.

Her husband was already at the dining table eating breakfast that the maid cooked. Seulgi sat down in front of him. The maid cooked fried eggs and bacon. She also toasted some bread. Yixing was busy texting, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Oh by the way,” he said suddenly. “I’m going to Singapore tomorrow. I have a meeting.”

“You just came back from Singapore last Sunday,” she said as she spread blueberry jam on her toast.

“Yeah we have an urgent meeting with the Chinese businessman that I told you about,” he said, still texting.

Seulgi didn’t remember any Chinese businessman. Yixing hardly talks to her anymore. But she just nodded, “Enjoy Singapore then. How many days?”

“A week,” he said.

“Ah. I see,” Seulgi opened her phone. Her friend from college, Wendy, just texted.

_Ano na Seulgi? Sasama ka ba?_

“By the way,” she said. “I’m going to Baguio this weekend. Reunion with some college friends.”

“Okay. Sounds awesome,” Yixing said.

A year ago, Yixing would have begged Seulgi to let him go with her to Baguio. He would have driven her along NLEX, through the foggy Marcos Highway, until they reached a small hotel where they would make love and drink delicious coffee right after.

A year ago, Yixing would have asked Seulgi to go to Singapore with him. They will eat at hawker centers, take photos at the Marina Bay Sands, and kiss at the Botanic Gardens.

But that was a year ago.

“Okay I gotta go,” Yixing said oblivious to the small pain pinching Seulgi’s heart. He kissed the top of her forehead and said, “Bye. Enjoy Baguio.”

Seulgi replied to Wendy:

_Yes. I’m gonna be there :)_

__________________________________________________________________________

Seulgi woke up. She’s sitting at a window seat of a Victory Liner bus. Her body was covered with a shawl that she grabbed from her closet that morning. She looked around. She’s at the Sison bus stop, the last stop to Baguio. Outside, people were queueing at the barbeque stall, taking photos, and buying water from the convenience store.

Seulgi was not yet hungry. She opened her phone and looked at the woman’s Instagram once more.

She just learned about Irene two weeks ago. The news didn’t shock her. Yixing’s coldness, constant texting, and frequent trips to Singapore were evidence of his infidelity. Irene was a social media influencer in Singapore. She has a very pure face, the kind that will sell tons of skincare products. She has a girl-next-door appeal - she’s not too sexy, unlike other Singaporean influencers who will hint a bit of cleavage just to get a brand deal, but has a gleam of mystery on her eyes. 

Seulgi knew why Yixing likes her. Irene was not cheap. She’s classy. Seulgi knew that she’s also like this woman a year ago. Classy, sophisticated, on top of her game.

Seulgi closed her phone and looked outside. The bus conductor is now calling passengers to go back to the bus.

__________________________________________________________________________

On the last travel hour to Baguio, Seulgi fell asleep. She dreamt of that night again.

It was like she’s back in that moment again. Dark night, silent hills. She was standing in front of a _sari-sari_ store with Wendy and Chanyeol, waiting for a jeep that will bring them to the address of the house party. They were sixteen.

The house party was hosted by Joy, the school’s IT girl. She’s famous for her parties. Her parents are cool with it. Her Dad was a policeman while her Mom was a housewife. Seulgi saw them once at school when they attended Joy’s photo exhibit.

Seulgi’s clothes were too thin for a cold Baguio night. She purposely wore a thin blouse just to impress a crush and she’s regretting it immensely.

“Chanyeol bigay mo nga yang jacket mo kay Seul,” Wendy said.

“Bakit? Ang lamig kaya,” fog came out of Chanyeol’s mouth as he said this. He’s wearing his trademark beanie, his cheeks red because of the cold.

“Ok lang ako Wendy,” Seulgi said. “Mas gusto ko nang mamatay sa pneumonia kesa humingi ng tulong dyan kay Chanyeol.”

“Ang arte mo,” Wendy said. She tugged Chanyeol’s sleeves, “Yeol bigay mo na kay Seul. Ang payat payat nyan oh. Saka may dalawang shirt ka naman sa loob nyang jacket mo eh.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol unzipped his jacket and gave it to Seulgi. “Oh ayan.”

She smiled at him, “Thank you!”

“Sa sunod kasi magdala ng jacket, noh?” he said.

“Lam mo naman yang si Seulgi nagdadalaga magpapacute,” Wendy snickered. “Kaya nga tayo attend ng house party na ‘to eh.”

“Nasan ba kasi sina Sehun at Minseok?” Chanyeol asked.

“Si Minseok di sasama. Si Sehun nauna na dun, mag’bebake’ pa daw,” Wendy answered.

Minseok is the grandfather of the group. He would rather sleep early than party. Sehun is the son of the owner of a popular pharmacy brand in Baguio. He likes “baking.”

“Drugista talaga yun.”

“Ang tagal naman ng jeep,” Seulgi said snuggling inside Chanyeol’s jacket. It was too big for her, it’s almost a dress. She smelled Chanyeol’s jacket. It smelled something fruity.

As if on cue, the jeepney arrived. They hailed the jeep and finally arrived at the house party.

Sehun shouted when he saw them. They give his friends ‘brownies.’

Seulgi, Chanyeol, and Wendy ate some brownies that have questionable content, got high, and danced against the band’s music.

She remembered Wendy kissing her boyfriend Kyungsoo, she remembered drinking two cups of beer, she remembered not seeing her crush. She remembered taking Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him at the center of the dance floor.

Chanyeol was holding a beer, laughing at her, “I don’t dance.”

“Well, I do.”

“Good for you?”

He looked so cute that night. Tall and young. Seulgi kept it to herself but she actually liked Chanyeol. They’ve been friends since grade school, almost inseparable. He used to be annoying, but now at sixteen, he’s stunning with his tall frame, wide eyes, and bright future. He’s going to be an architect.

She remembered kissing him because she’s sort of high, had a bit of alcohol, felt giddy that she’s wearing his jacket, and because he looked cute under the dim lights of the house. He kissed her back.

They went down to the basement of the house. It was dark and they could hear a punk rock song playing upstairs. They giggled and they started making out. Chanyeol’s lips were cold yet soft. His hand wandered inside at Seulgi’s breasts.

Then the basement door opened.

“Shit,” Chanyeol said under his breath.

There were boxes at the corner of the basement. They went there to hide. Seulgi laughed quietly at Chanyeol as they rushed towards that corner. Chanyeol was too big to be ignored.

Two people went down the basement. They were both men. Seulgi knew the older man. He’s Joy’s father.

_“Putang ina mo mapapatay kita.”_

Seulgi woke up from her dream. The bus finally arrived in Baguio. Passengers started standing, excited to get out of the bus to enjoy the city.

Seulgi opened her phone and saw Wendy’s text:

_Punta ka sa house namin ni Kyung. We cooked dinner for you and some of our friends._

__________________________________________________________________________

“Wow, now I get why nagkatuluyan kayo,” Seulgi said as she took another bite of steak. The dish was cooked by Kyungsoo, Wendy’s husband.

Everyone laughed. Sitting at the Do household’s dining table were Kyungsoo and Wendy, Seulgi, Sehun who now sported blond hair, Minseok, and his wife Yeri. The steak was tender and well-seasoned. Seulgi took another bite. 

Seulgi felt great. She missed these people. She’s never been active on social media which means she wasn’t able to keep track of the lives of her old friends. They all looked older now, mature. Seulgi wondered if she also looked older or if she’s stuck in her sixteen-year-old body forever.

They were talking about why Sehun is still single and if he should join Tinder when Wendy suddenly said, “Oh. Nandyan na sya. Wait lang open ko lang yung gate.”

When Wendy came back to the dining room she was no longer alone. Chanyeol arrived, wearing his signature beanie and his jacket. He smiled at everyone then stopped when he saw Seulgi.

Seulgi looked down at the steak that she was eating. She started cutting it again.

Wendy married Kyungsoo, her college boyfriend. They settled in Baguio and own a restaurant that’s always included at some magazine’s “Top10 restaurants to visit in Baguio.”

Minseok married Yeri, a girl who’s two batches younger than them. They met after Yeri’s college graduation when Minseok visited his favorite professor. They settled in La Trinidad where they both teach at a local college.

Sehun was still single and managed his father’s pharmacy, also in La Trinidad. He finally quit baking brownies.

Chanyeol also got married. He married a teacher named Rose. They don’t have kids yet. They also live in Baguio. Chanyeol works at the government office.

And Seulgi went to Manila. She finished her studies there. She met Yixing, a young rich boy who was obsessed with her. They’ve been married for two years. Life was great and perfect. Until a year ago.

Now she’s in Baguio eating steak, drinking wine with friends, having dreams again about that night.

__________________________________________________________________________

The dinner party ended.

Seulgi was trying to get a cab to her hotel. Both Sehun and Minseok offered to drive her to her hotel. She refused, telling them that La Trinidad was too far from her hotel and she didn’t want to make a fuss. They said their goodbyes and see yous. They will see each other again at the reunion party days later.

“Hatid na kita,” Chanyeol said. He was standing beside her.

She smiled, “Wag na.”

She wasn’t able to look at him that much throughout the whole dinner. She can feel him staring at her.

“Gabi na. Baka mapano ka.”

“Baka hinhintay ka ng asawa mo,” Seulgi said.

“Wala na si Rose,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Iniwan nya ako.”

“Ha? Pero sabi mo kanina…”

“Yeah. I lied. I’d look like a freaking loser pag nalaman nilang iniwan ako.”

Cold wind blew around them.

“Hatid na kita.”

“Fine.”

He drove her to her hotel. Seulgi kept looking at the window of Chanyeol’s car. They passed by Session Road. The famous road was still filled with people. Restaurants were still open. Seulgi saw her favorite cake shop.

“Gusto mong magkape?” she asked Chanyeol.

“Ha?”

“Tara kape tayo.”

__________________________________________________________________________

The waitress left two strawberry cakes and two brewed coffees at their table. Seulgi took a sip of her coffee.

“So how’s married life?” Chanyeol asked.

Seulgi shrugged. She hasn’t texted Yixing yet. He hasn’t texted her either. But she did take a look at Irene’s Instagram. She watched Irene’s stories. Earlier, Irene took a photo of her wine glass and posted it with a hashtag #hotdate.

“It’s okay haha,” Seulgi said.

Chanyeol took his beanie off. Seulgi noticed that his eyes were surrounded by dark circles. “Are you sleeping?” she asked.

“Ha?”

“Natutulog ka ba? Ang laki ng eye bags mo.”

Chanyeol laughed. He’s still the handsome Chanyeol with the biggest eyes and the loudest laugh. But he’s older and tired. Seulgi can see it.

“Ganun ba kalala?”

“Kinda. Are you okay?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. Seulgi wished that she didn’t ask.

“I was diagnosed with insomnia. After…the _incident_ ,” he looked briefly at her then back at his cake. “Nahirapan ako matulog. One hour, two hours, yun lang kaya ko.”

“I wanted to talk to you and tell you everything that I am feeling kasi feeling ko sasabog na ako. Pero lumipat ka na ng school. Nag-Maynila ka na.”

“I started dating Rose and she said that she will help me. We got married and I started going to therapy. But during therapy di ko masabi kung bakit hindi ako makatulog. Rose kept asking kung bakit ba ayaw kong matulog. Then I told her the truth.”

“She was shocked. She said she needs time to think things through. Kaya umuwi muna sya sa Mama nya sa La Union. Iniwan nya ako.”

A group of students entered the restaurant. They were laughing. They went to the second floor of the restaurant talking about some basketball game that they are going to attend.

“Chanyeol I’m sorry,” she said. But it sounded numb.

Chanyeol laughed, “Wag kang mag-sorry. Wala ka namang kasalanan.”

“Seryoso ako,” Seulgi said. “Nareceive ko texts mo. Pinatay ko ang phone pag tumatawag ka. Iniwan kita sa lugar na ito nang mag-isa. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol nodded, “It’s okay. I’m glad na hindi ka masyadong na-trauma dun sa nangyaring yun. At least okay ang buhay mo.”

Seulgi just stared at her coffee.

“Don’t worry. Rose will come back. She just needs to process things.”

“Putang ina mo mapapatay kita.”

Seulgi gripped Chanyeol’s hand. She covered her mouth. The two of them watch as two men face each other.

“Sir sorry po,” the younger man said. He was thin and frail.

“Ang ingay ingay mo putragis ka,” Joy’s Dad said. Seulgi remembered Wendy telling her about Joy’s Dad. How he used to be a mixed martial artist. How he’s the biggest police in Baguio. 

Joy’s Dad gripped the younger woman’s neck. “Ang ingay mo nakaabot kay hepe ang lahat.

“Sir hindi ako yun,” the younger man was fighting to breathe. “D-i p-po y-an t-totoo.”

“Deny deny ka pa ang ingay ingay mo.”

“Sir,” the younger man started making weird noises as Joy’s Dad choked him harder. “H-hindi ako maka-hinga.”

The man stopped making sounds. Joy’s Dad laid him on the floor. He started looking around the basement. Seulgi gripped Chanyeol’s hand, in fear that the policeman would see them.

Finally, Joy’s Dad saw an empty rice sack. With his strength he put the lifeless body inside the sack and tied its end. He left the sack in the basement then went back up to the house to serve drinks to her daughter’s guests. He was whistling when he left.

__________________________________________________________________________

They were almost done with the cakes and coffee.

“Ang hindi maintindihan ni Rose ay kung bakit di tayo tumawag ng pulis. Sabi ko natatakot tayo. Pulis yung tatay ni Joy, di ba? Baka mapatay nya din tayo.”

“Ilang taon ko yun iniyakan, Seulgi. Hindi ako makatulog. Feeling ko ang tanga ko. Hinanap ko yung puntod nung lalaki. Nasa may Bontoc. Namatay daw dahil sa asthma. Asthma daw, Seulgi. Asthma daw.”

Seulgi took a deep breath. She saw that Chanyeol was shaking. She took his hand. His hands were cold and big. “I’m sorry iniwan kita nun. Natakot lang din kasi ako.

Chanyeol nodded. There were tears in his face. Even when they were young, Chanyeol was a softie. He’s the tallest boy in every class and yet he always cries at any dramatic movie that he saw. He once told a story about how he saved a street rat. He asked his Mom to let him take care of it. His Mom got angry at him and started whipping his ass. He gave the rat back to the streets. He never saw the rat again.

Seulgi knew that what they saw, years ago, would haunt this man forever. And yet she left.

“Alam mo ba na lumipat sina Joy? Nasa Pangasinan na sila.”

“Nabalitaan ko nga.”

“Sa tingin mo masaya sila? Sa tingin mo ba dapat nagsumbong tayo?”

Seulgi didn’t know the answer to that. After that, the two of them ran away from the house. They ran and they ran. Until they reached the police station. A car stopped in front of the police station. It was Joy’s Dad. He was laughing with his friends as if he didn’t kill anyone just a few minutes ago. That’s when Seulgi took Chanyeol’s hand and told him, “Tara, uwi na tayo.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol stopped the car in front of Seulgi’s hotel.

“Thank you for talking to me,” Chanyeol said. “Gumaan ang pakiramdam ko.”

“Thank you din.”

“I’m glad na okay ka, Seulgi,” he smiled at her. “I’m glad that you have a loving husband, a good job, a great future. Baby na lang ang kulang.”

Seulgi looked away. She was about to tell Chanyeol the truth. She was about to tell him that she’s not okay. That she thought that she was not affected by that night and that she will live happily ever after with her husband.

She almost told Chanyeol that a year ago she was pregnant, she gave birth to a happy baby girl. Unfortunately, she suffered from postpartum depression.

One day, the baby didn’t stop crying. Seulgi got frustrated. She was crying for the whole day. Her whole body was filled with pain. And the baby’s cries were hurting her ears. She asked the baby so many times to stop crying. She fed the baby, changed the diapers. But the baby kept on crying.

So she picked up the baby too harshly and started shouting, “Putang ina mapapatay kita! Ang ingay ingay mo putragis ka!” She started shaking the baby. Hard and hard while she kept on yelling:

“Putang ina mapapatay kita! Ang ingay ingay mo putragis ka!”

“Putang ina mapapatay kita! Ang ingay ingay mo putragis ka!”

“Putang ina mapapatay kita! Ang ingay ingay mo putragis ka!”

“Putang ina mapapatay kita! Ang ingay ingay mo putragis ka!”

Then the baby stopped crying. The baby stopped breathing.

Her baby.

Seulgi looked at Chayeol. She wanted to tell him about that. How her baby stopped crying. How Yixing no longer loves her. How she’s numb now. How she wants to feel anything, anything at all. Pain, sadness, anger. GIve her every emotion, she wants it all, rather than this numbness that’s protecting her.

But Chanyeol looked so relieved, almost happy. He looked so happy that he finally talked to someone. 

How can she kill another happiness?

So she smiled and said, “I know. Thank you din, Chanyeol. I wish you well.”

“I wish you all the best, Seulgi. I pray na maging okay ka.”

Back at the hotel, Seulgi was laying in bed. Irene posted another selfie. A provocative one. The caption was “Finally happy.”

Seulgi imagined that after posting this, Irene stared at her husband. Then they kissed. Then they made love.

She closed her phone and tried to sleep.

**THE END**


	24. 23. Monsters Wear Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A accidentally texts Person B.  
>  **Genre:** Suspense/Thriller  
>  **Rating:** Explicit
> 
>  **Summary:** Receiving messages that weren’t supposed to be for you is normal, but the text message Jongdae just received could change someone’s life—even save it.
> 
>  **TW:** Some depictions of graphic violence and abuse

Jongdae woke up to the sound of his phone chiming on his desk, a light vibration jolting him awake. What time was it? When did he fall asleep? He turned on the screen and 08:34 AM flashed big and bold for him to see.

His phone chimed again, notifying him of another message. He rubbed his eyes and ignored it, choosing instead to close his books and turn off his lamp. 

"Bahala na," he whispered to himself as he shoved his things into his bag. He tossed his phone on his bed as notification after notification caused the phone to vibrate incessantly.

"Tangina, oo na late na 'ko," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he pulled his shirt off his back. He padded towards the bathroom and was about to turn the faucet on when his phone started ringing.

"Tangina," he muttered. He considers ignoring it but he knew that his friends wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

But before he could even reach the phone, the ringing stopped. He checked his messages. There were twelve notifications all coming from a number he couldn't recognize. A chill traveled down his spine as he read through them, brows furrowing in confusion. 

_-KUYA! TULONG!!!  
_ _-KUYA NUMBER MO BA TO?!???  
_ _-KUYA I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM  
_ _-I STOLE HIS PHONE BUT HE'LL BE BACK SOON  
_ _-PLEASE KUYA  
_ _-I DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN  
_ _-HELP ME  
_ _-PLEASE  
_ _-HE'S GOING TO KILL ME  
_ _-I DONT KNOW WHERE HE TOOK YERI  
_ _-KUYA  
_ _-PLEASE!!!!_

He dropped the phone and it clattered on the floor, the noise echoing in his ears. His heart was beating fast and his fingers felt numb. The phone rang again. He hurried to pick it up. 

"Tangina mo Baekhyun hindi ka nakakatuwa!" he yelled into the receiver.

"Kuya?! Is that you?!" The voice on the other end of the line sounded hushed but panicked, trembling. 

"Holy shit." 

"Hindi ikaw si kuya!" she wept.

"Miss practical joke ba 'to? Magkano binayad nila sa'yo?" 

"Hindi po ito joke," she said, her voice laced with desperation. It made his skin crawl. "My name is Seulgi Kang. I'm a student. You can search for me on Facebook! Please! Help me!"

"Wait lang, wait lang." He pulled the phone away from his ear and put her on speaker as he scrambled to get his laptop to turn on.

She was still speaking, her words tumbling out of her mouth one after another. 

"—nag aabang kami ng... kaibigan ko, si Yeri, ng bus pauwi ng Maynila galing ng Quezon. Pero may tumigil na sasakyan sa tapat namin. Creepy yung mama! So we ignored him. Pero hindi niya kami tinigilan!

"He knocked me out first and when I woke up, nasa bahay niya kami. Wala akong makita sa labas kundi puro puno. May mga manok. May rehas yung mga bintana! Minsan pag tahimik may naririnig akong mga malaking truck. Hindi ko alam kung na saan kami, please help!"

"Miss, sandali lang ha." His heart was about to explode. He typed her name into the search bar and there she was.

SEULGI KANG  
_Studies BS Tourism at St. Agnes University  
_Lives in Quezon City

"Please! Malapit na siyang bumalik!"

"Shit shit _shit_." Putangina. Bakit siya? Bakit kailangan siya? Bakit hindi taong makakatulong? 

"Kuya!"

"May mapagtataguan ka ba ng cellphone?" 

"May butas sa may pader dito, pero malapit na malowbat yung phone. 30% nalang! Please!"

"Okay ibaba mo muna yung telepono. Itetext kita. Tatawag ako ng pulis!"

"Okay. Thank you po."

"Wait lang. Anong pangalan ng kuya mo?" 

"Minseok. Minseok Kang. Sa Lucban siya nakatira. Teacher siya dun!"

"Okay, okay." 

Seulgi was weeping by this time and Jongdae still couldn't wrap his head around it. She ended the call and he texted her quickly, saying that he was going to ask for help.

He went to the nearest precinct and presented his case but the police told him to wait, told him to sit tight. He watched as the officer called up the station in Luban, hands fidgeting as he tried to search for the girl's brother. He didn't have a social media account.

"Ser, nareport na po namin sa presinto sa Lucban at titignan daw nila kung anong magagawa nila," the cop, a short middle-aged man with a gut the size of a water jug said. He reeked of cigarette smoke and incompetence, it made Jongdae sick. 

"Sir, urgent po ito! Kailangan aksyunan kagad!" 

"Alam naman po namin, ser, pero wala na po akong magagawa dito. Kung gusto niyo po ibibigay ko yung namber nung taga Lucban para kayo na ho kumausap." 

Jongdae agreed and the old man scribbled a number on the side of a newspaper and handed it to him. He didn't know what to do, didn't know where to put himself. He texted Seulgi and asked what school her brother taught at, but there was no reply. 

Shit. Shit shit shit _shit._

"Pahiram ng sasakyan," he said into the phone.

"Luh? May date ka no?" Chanyeol teased. "Kaya hindi ka pumasok!" 

"Please lang wag ngayon. Emergency to. Mamaya ko na i-eexplain. Kailangan ko lang ng sasakyan." 

"Okay, okay. San ka ba pupunta?" He could feel the impatience in his friend's voice. He almost felt bad for him. 

"Quezon." 

"City?" 

"Province!" 

"Bakit?" 

"May babae. Kailangan niya ng tulong ko." 

xxx

He didn't touch her, not like _that_. Seulgi found it in herself to be thankful for that, at least. But what he did made her skin crawl. She woke up in a dark room the first day, the could tell the sun has just set and there was a sound—geckos crying in the dark. It was such a specific provincial thing. You don't hear geckos in the city. You only hear sirens, karaoke, and people talking loudly over each other. She tried to move but she couldn't. She was tied onto the bed. When a light breeze hit her skin, she realized that she'd been stripped of her clothing. She was just in her underwear.

She stopped herself from sobbing and tried to adjust her sight in the darkness, but then he came. He pointed a flashlight directly onto her face, both to check if she was awake and to hide his own. She screamed for help but her words fell short, lost in the darkness. And then he started taking photos.

He had a big flash camera, she struggled against her restraints, her skin crawling as she kept screaming for help. After a while, he left. And she continued screaming until the next thing she knew, she was waking up and there was light outside. 

No one came.

xxx

"Tangina talaga, Dae, pag ito nangtitrip lang o kaya may kulto sa gubat! Sinasabi ko sayo!"

Chanyeol drove as fast as was legally allowed as Jongdae tried to contact Seulgi's brother. He tried phoning every school in Lucban that he could find online, asking if a Minseok taught there, but none of them knew him.

"Tapos? Pag may babae talagang nakidnap? Kaya mo bang mabuhay na wala kang ginawa para tulungan siya?"

Chanyeol cursed. _Of course he couldn't_ . No one in their right mind would be able to just sweep this under the rug and call it a day. They needed to find her, or at least help find her. Jongdae tried the number the police officer gave him earlier, but no one was picking up. _Tanginang mga pulis._

"Wala na ba tayong ibibilis pa?" He asked.

"Meron, kaya lang pag nahuli tayo hindi din natin matutulungan yung ate!"

Jongdae sighed, frustrated. Seulgi still hasn't replied to any of his text messages. Where was she? Did the kidnapper catch her texting? Was she even— _no_ , he thought. He wasn't going down that path. They're going to find her and bring her home to her family, or at least try. No one was going to die on his watch. 

xxx

How many days has it been? Seulgi doesn't know. When she stopped screaming and trying to escape, he exchanged her tight ropes with a long chain. Her hands were still bound together, but her feet weren't. It gave her just enough freedom to sit on the bamboo couch in the living room, to look outside of the barred windows. 

The man fed her, too. Gave her water to drink. Played music sometimes—just the radio, nothing fancy. That made her realize that they weren't as secluded as she originally thought they were. There was a radio. There was probably some sort of cell signal as well. 

The man had a phone. It wasn't a smartphone or anything like that. It was old and small, just does the job of texting or calling. He always places it somewhere out of reach, as if to taunt her. But one day, he dropped it under the table and left with his camera in a hurry. That's when she took her chance. That's when she saw hope.

But hope was cut short when the man came home furious, frantically looking for something around the house—probably the tiny gadget he'd lost. She hid it in the wall. He would never find it here, right? He was cursing loudly, stomping all around. He's never seen him so furious, desperate, almost weeping. Seulgi stood there as he went on a rampage. That is until he finally caught sight of her. 

The next thing she knew, she was being dragged into her room by her hair.

xxx

"Hello? Sino po sila?"

The voice on the other end of the line was calm, everything that Jongdae wasn't. It took him a handful of schools in Lucban but finally, someone redirected him to a private catholic school. That's where Seulgi's brother worked.

"Hello po! Ako po si Jongdae. Hindi ko alam kung pano sasabihin sa inyo 'to pero yung kapatid niyo po na-kidnap!"

"What?" The voice asked, confused. "Joke ba 'to? Hindi 'to nakakatuwa."

"Tinext niya ako kaninang umaga, may lalaking dinampot sila ng kaibigan niyang si—Yeri? Yeri ba?—habang naghihintay sila ng bus. Akala niya ikaw yung tinetext niya. Sir, hindi po ako nagbibiro."

Jongdae heard the man curse before he spoke again. "Alam mo ba kung nasaan siya?"

"Sabi niya parang nasa probinsiya siya, may mga manok sa labas pero naririnig parin niya yung pag daan ng mga truck. May signal pa ng telepono since natawagan pa niya ako."

"Okay. _Okay._ Jongdae ba? Nasaan ka?"

"Papunta na po diyan."

"Magkita tayo sa bahay. Isesend ko yung address. Tatawag muna ako ng pulis."

"Tumawag na po ako kanina pero walang sumasagot."

"Punyeta. Edi puntahan natin ang mga gago."

xxx

There was blood all over her, mostly _his_ —it covered her hands, her arms, her clothes. He was lying on his back on the floor with a knife in his throat, writhing pathetically as he choked on his own blood. 

Seulgi's brain had been on autopilot. She had managed to break the chain from where it was bolted on the bed, her adrenaline kicking in when he started strangling her in frustration. After hitting his face with the metal brace, she ran in the kitchen. But she was pulled down onto the floor, the knife she had reached for clattering just an arm’s length away.

"Hindi ka pwedeng umalis!" he yelled in her face. "Kailangan ka pa namin!"

He straddled her and started strangling her again. Hot tears rolled down the side of her face as she struggled against him. For a moment she thought, this was it, the end of her life. No one was going to find her body, her brother will bury an empty casket, Yeri's family will blame him for their daughter’s disappearance. Because there would be no one else to blame. She just wanted to take her girlfriend to her hometown for a weekend. That's all she wanted.

 _No_ , she thought, _she can't die in this place_. Not under the hands of this man. As if possessed, Seulgi screamed as loud as she could and kneed the man in the crotch, sending him stumbling away from her and groaning in pain. She reached for the knife and before he could stop her, she drove it straight into the man's neck, the sound of the blade hitting a bone resonating in her mind.

She screamed in agony, in pain, in anger, before retrieving the small phone from the crack in the wall and dialing Jongdae's number. The line was busy. 

So she ran. She didn't know where to, didn't know how she managed to even move after what has happened. But she ran. Never mind how twigs and rocks were digging into the soles of her feet, or how the overgrowth cut her skin. The blood coursing through her veins told her to run and never look back. It was only when she saw the road that the thought of survival even crossed her mind.

Seulgi stood in the middle of the road in a daze, her hands shaking, the image of the blood sprouting out of the man's neck was displayed at the forefront of her mind. She doesn't know how long she stood there, her brain seemingly off-line before a black SUV pulled to a screeching halt right in front of her.

"Seulgi?" She thought she heard her brother's voice but she didn't process it at the time. The second she heard her name being called, she started weeping. And then everything was black.

xxx

Jongdae woke up to his phone vibrating under his pillow. He groaned and reached for his glasses on the bedside table, before looking at his phone briefly and answering the call.

"Turn on the TV," the voice said immediately. "Nahuli na daw sila."

"Ganito kaaga?"

"Anong maaga? Kuya, 7:30 na ng gabi!"

He stood up and drew his curtains only to be met with darkness and the faint glow of a streetlamp down the street. "Shit. Oo nga."

"TV!"

"Oo na, ito na," he said. He lazily made his way to his living room and turned the TV on. A familiar newscaster was talking over footage of men in handcuffs being escorted into a police station.

> _Former PO2 Reginald Montalban and Senior Superintendent Virgilio Cruz were finally caught today after five years of hiding. It was previously reported that the two police officers were involved in a cult organization turned human trafficking ring that operated in the Southern Luzon provinces. The two were caught in—_

"Okay ka lang?" Jongdae moved towards the kitchen to grab himself a nice cold bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Okay lang," Seulgi said, her voice small. "Nag-reach out sakin yung press, gusto nila ng statement so I'm trying to write one."

"Si Yeri?"

A pause. "Hindi ko alam."

He sat back down on the couch, photos of the two cops were on the TV screen. He wanted to throw the bottle he had in his hand at it. "Oh."

"Medyo matagal na kaming hiwalay..." 

He could still remember the first time they spoke after they found her. Her voice was coarse from all the screaming, she wouldn't look anyone in the eye. It took her months to recover, months of waking up from nightmares and screaming in her sleep. He knew because he kept tabs on her, kept in contact with her brother. Because how could he just walk away from something like that? His life has never been the same.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's alright. I understand why."

"Hindi mo kasalanan."

"I know." She sighed anyway, before picking herself up and changing her tone. "Anyway, thank you for everything! Goodnight."

"Hey, Seulgi—" he turned the TV off and stood. "Gusto mong mag dinner? Treat ko. You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Thank you, kuya.”

"Sus, kakasahod ko lang din naman. Wala 'to."

"No. Thank you for answering your phone that day. I owe you."

Jongdae shook his head. "Kahit sino naman gagawin din yung ginawa ko."

"No,” she said.

“They wouldn't have."

**THE END**


	25. 24. In Lies, We Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A's [insert valuable/sentimental item here] gets stolen, and Person B helps them find it.  
>  **GENRE:** Mystery  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** When Agent Sooyoung Park lost a valuable piece of evidence, she sought help from partner Agent Yixing Zhang to retrieve it.

**_June 11_ **

**_8:09AM_ **

“Yixing.” Sooyoung pushed the guy towards the wall. They are once again in the fire exit by the tenth floor. This place has always been their escape from the others.

“Woah. Sooyoung. Wait.” Yixing put his hands in front of him as if to protect himself with whatever Sooyoung’s planning. “I didn’t know you were into this stuff.” He wriggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Sooyoung moved her hands away from the wall and took a couple of steps back. “Yixing.” She looked at the guy in the eyes. 

He immediately read what’s on her mind. This is not the time to be joking. “What happened?”

They have been partners for almost three years now, working on assignments ranging from ceasing a drug laboratory, to capturing escaped convicts, and to even larger cases like the one they are handling at the moment. And being partners meant that they are able to somehow read the other person’s actions, and thoughts. 

“The USB containing all the evidence for the multi-level scam... it was gone.” Sooyoung pushed her hair back, obviously frustrated. 

It was their best evidence in this huge multi-level scam case, which involved a lot of politicians and businessmen. No. The USB contained more than what they needed for the multi-level scam. The files inside that USB can even provide evidence for bigger cases such as government officials’ corruption and private military groups.

“Where did you leave it? You were cracking the encryption yesterday, right?”

She nodded her head and then massaged her temple. “I wasn’t able to finish decoding it. I’m sure I locked my drawer yesterday before going home.”

“That was such a careless move, Sooyoung.”

She side eyed him, annoyed. But Yixing was right. That was careless of her to leave the usb in her drawer. But it’s not like she can take it home with her. Leaving it in the evidence room wasn’t a choice either. That will only make the usb accessible to other people. At least, she was the only one who had access to her drawer. 

“I just didn’t think someone would actually try to steal that. I mean —“ She paused. “We are all agents here. We all work for the same cause — for the state and for the people.”

“I understand that. But Sooyoung, first lesson —“ 

“Do not trust anyone.” They said in unison. That was the very first thing taught to them during training. 

There were three golden rules for agents like them. First is to never trust anyone. Second is to always think ahead. And third, your partner’s life is yours.

“But I am telling you anyway. You are my partner and,” Sooyoung paused. She made sure she looked at him in the eye. “I need your help.”

“What are partners for anyway?” Yixing put a bubble gum in his mouth. He smirked. “Where do we start?”

**_June 11_ **

**_9:31AM_ **

“We need to be quick, Sooyoung.” Yixing said as he pushed the door to the surveillance room open. Somehow, he got the agents here to take a quick morning break. Sometimes, his being too friendly works wonders.

The two were soon in front of computers and looking for possible evidence that might lead to who stole the usb. Farfetch, but there’s really no other one who will steal that evidence aside from the people working with them. They’re definite that this is an inside job.

Yixing looked at his watch. They’ve been on this for ten minutes now. “The guys will be back.” Yixing alerted Sooyoung. “You may go ahead. I will pretend to be looking over these.”

Sooyoung nodded her head and was soon out of the room.

**_June 11_ **

**_11:58AM_ **

“Where are you guys going to have lunch?” Seungwan, the newest member, asked. 

The others did not bother to answer her. They simply stood up from their seats as soon as the bell for lunch break rang. Only Sooyoung and Yixing were left in the office. 

“You can eat with us.” Sooyoung offered. “Where’s your partner, anyway?” She asked, pertaining to Senior Agent Minseok who’s assigned to be Seungwan’s partner. 

“He took the day off due to stomach ache.”

“I bet he has a hangover from drinking with me last night.” Yixing interrupted. “Let’s go.”

Over lunch, Sooyoung and Yixing tried to get information from Seungwan’s whereabouts yesterday. 

“You’ve always been leaving the office early.” Yixing commented. He was poking the vegetables with his chopsticks, double checking if they’re cooked.

“I don’t have much to do yet.” Seungwan replied. “Most of the time, Agent Minseok only asks me to do some online research. It’s starting to get boring, actually.”

“That’s what everyone does in their first weeks. I tell you, you’ll miss it next time.” Sooyoung said. “By the way, what did he ask for you to research about?”

“Chef Do.”

“Chef Do?” The two asked in unison. 

Wendy let out a giggle as she found the two hilarious.

“Partners acquire each others’ habits.” Sooyoung shared. “At least Agent Minseok’s neat and —“

“Hey!” Yixing kicked her foot under the table. “So, what about Chef Do?” Yixing further asked, also diverting the topic away from him.

“There were no specifics about the research. Just find everything you can thing.” Seungwan shoved some bulgogi into her mouth. “Anyway, I didn’t find anything peculiar so I don’t know what he’s going to use that for.”

“Chef Do is close to Congressman Jung.” Sooyoung said out loud. “Do you think it has anything to do with —“

Yixing kicked Sooyoung’s foot under the table again, interrupting her. Really, Sooyoung should be more careful about these things. Seungwan is a rookie. Even with lots of background checks and tests before being an agent, it still bothered Yixing to share this kind of information with her.

“Partners tell everything.” Yixing said instead. “Ask the management for a new one. He probably doesn’t trust you enough.”

**_June 11_ **

**_2:03PM_ **

“You said you were out drinking last night with Agent Minseok?” Sooyoung confirmed for the hundredth time. They were once again by the fire exit, sitting on stairs as they discussed the possible suspects. Yixing looked around to see if there’s anyone who could overhear their conversation. He made sure they were out of the cctv’s reach as well.

“Sooyoung I already told you —“

She was not listening to him but was instead crossing Minseok’s name on the paper. “Okay. We’ve got his alibi.”

“Sooyung.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t you think we should report to Director Junmyeon already?”

“It’s still too early, Yixing.” Sooyoung held the paper in front of her. “Besides, we have narrowed down our suspects. Maybe we can retrieve the usb today.”

“If it’s not yet destroyed.” Yixing blurted. It only occurred to him now.

“Shit.”

“How long did it take you to decode yesterday? You weren’t able to finish it right?”

Sooyoung slumped her back against the cold concrete wall. “Eight hours for that single folder on Congressman Jung.” 

“Damn.”

“Do you think they would destroy it right away? I mean, that’s huge evidence given by the whistle blower, compiled over the years. I’m sure they’ll get a shit ton of trash against politicians and businessmen. They could use it for blackmail.” Sooyoung reasoned out. She didn’t think about the possibility of the evidence being destroyed.

“We can only hope for the best.” Yixing said. “So, who are we down to?”

“Agent Baekhyun Byun. That genius programmer from the other section.”

“He can duplicate and crack everything in that USB faster than you.”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, annoyed. She hates Baekhyun for that — he’s way better than her.

“Next?” Yixing asked. 

“Agents Chanyeol Park and Seulgi Kang.”

“They are the aces here. Do you really suspect them?”

“Around 8:15 last night, Agent Chanyeol stopped in front of our office. A couple of minutes later, Agent Seulgi arrived.”

“Did they enter the office?”

“No.”

“So?”

“That’s why they are aces! They could have magically gone inside our office!”

“Oh Sooyoung, please make sense! You’re getting too stressed with this.” Yixing shook his head. “And then?”

“The last one. Agent Seungwan Shon.”

“Didn’t we just confirm her alibi earlier? She went home early yesterday.”

“But she arrived in the office extra early today.” Sooyoung smirked. “Usually, we’d arrive around a quarter before eight every morning. But today, she arrived at freaking seven in the morning! Work doesn’t start until eight and you know that.”

“Of course. I always arrive at the office on the dot.” 

“You mean you’re always on the edge of either making it on time or not. Anyway.” Sooyoung paused as she looked at the names on the paper. “It’s either of the four. We must retrieve that usb within today, Yixing.”

**_June 11_ **

**_3:14PM_ **

They took their seats by the coffee vendo machine. 

“Any leads?” Yixing whispered. 

“Agent Byun’s negative.” Sooyoung said. “The guy has not left his office for three days, trying to hack into the rebels’ system.”

“Why did you suspect him in the first place, anyway?”

“Because he’s good with computers and picking locks.”

“Sooyoung I swear —“ Yixing shook his head in frustration. “You’re going to get the both of us fired with this. Let’s just tell Director Junmyeon and seek help.”

“We’re really going to get fired that way, Yixing. Or suspended, at least.” Sooyoung took a sip of her steaming hot coffee, only to slightly burn her tongue. Yixing immediately got his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. “At least if we report it after finding the usb, we’ll be able to come clean and point out a traitor in here.”

“That’s not what we should be worrying about, really.” He shook his head again. “I’ll go ahead and check on Agents Park and Kang.”

**_June 11_ **

**_3:25PM_ **

“Yixing, what is this about?” Chanyeol asked. Yixing dragged him out of his office and locked him in one of the meeting rooms. “Dude, you don’t make sense.”

“Remember that multi-level scam?”

“The one all over the news?” Yixing nodded his head to confirm. “You and Agent Sooyoung are working on that one, right?”

“Right.” Yixing pocketed his hands and looked at Chanyeol. “I believe one of those involved is your uncle, Agent Chanyeol. And your close friend Chef Do’s being investigated as well.”

Chanyeol huffed. “What are you trying to say,Yixing? That I’m trying to meddle with this? To interfere with your investigations?”

“I did not say that.” Yixing smirked. “You did.”

“Yixing.” Chanyeol crossed his arms in front of him. “I think I, Seulgi included, have already proven countless times that the state, and the people,” Chanyeol emphasized. “can trust us. We even had Seulgi’s cousin convicted last month for fraud.”

“But no one will really know.” Yixing taunted. “Especially when a lot of money is involved.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Chanyeol shook his head. “If there’s someone between the two of us who’s more likely to screw things up, that would be you.” His gaze is piercing towards Yixing. “Didn’t you have a previous case of tampering evidence?”

“That was a mistake!” Yixing slammed the table. “The suspect made it seem that we got fake evidence then.”

“Suit yourself with your narrative.” Chanyeol walked towards the door. “Leave me and Seulgi out of your suspicions.”

**_June 11_ **

**_4:10PM_ **

“Are you sure about this?” Director Junmyeon confirmed again. He has his hands crossed in front of him, his forehead creased as he was deep in thought. 

“Yes sir. There’s no other one left, sir.”

“How long have you known this?”

“Only this morning, sir. We tried to get as much lead as we could. Hopefully, the evidence has not been destroyed yet.”

“Okay.” Director Junmyeon concluded. The director remained calm as he thought about things. Meanwhile, the person across his table looked restless. 

Junmyein turned around and gave his final instructions. “Call security and ask them to head to your office. We’ll meet there. Right now.”

**_June 11_ **

**_4:25PM_ **

Everyone stood up once Junmyeon and the security entered the office. Instantly, everyone was asked to get off their tables as the security inspected their drawers. 

Dumbfounded, Sooyoung had no other choice but to follow everyone else as they vacated their seats and moved to the corner of the room. She looked around and found Yixing who was averting her gaze. He stood next to Junmyeon.

“Sir.” One of the security personnel handed Junmyeon a familiar-looking USB after checking the drawers. It was retrieved from Sooyoung’s desk, sandwiched in between tons of paper. 

“Agent Park.” Junmyeon called out to the lady at the corner. Her hands were formed into a fist as she finally locked eyes with Yixing. “You’ll be investigated for tampering of evidence. In the meantime, you’ll be suspended from work as the investigation proceeds.”

The security immediately cuffed her hands. She did not resist, but willingly went with them. When she passed by Yixing, though, she made sure that their eyes met. She didn’t need to say anything as Yixing knew what that gaze meant.

She is furious at him.

**_June 30_ **

**_9:09AM_ **

There was a glass wall separating the two of them, with a few holes so they could hear each other. 

“How did you know?” Sooyoung asked her ex-partner. Yixing was again avoiding her gaze.

“It is so unlike you to be careless, Sooyoung.” Yixing confessed. “And your reasonings... they really didn’t make any sense.”

Sooyoung scoffed. “I was too careless around you.” She looked down for a bit. “I let you get to know me too much.”

“Sooyoung.” This time, Yixing looked at her but Sooyoung’s the one avoiding his gaze now. “Why did you do it?“

“I —“ Sooyoung paused. She locked eyes with him. “I was trying to frame you.” Her eyes were burning with anger. “Those in the list we made were mere pawns to distract you.”

“Soo —“

“You were so good with everything, Yixing. I was getting left behind.”

“We’ve solved cases together, Sooyoung! You were a great help.” Yixing paused as he recounted the events that day. “I knew from the start that it was you. But I wanted to trust you so I went along with it. We were partners. You weren’t involved with any of the suspects. Why —“

“The idea of being partners is bullshit. They just want to pit us against each other.” Sooyoung sent him piercing gazes. “They never notice me because you’re too good. It has always been you, Yixing, who’s the good one in this partnership. I feel like a mere prop next to you.”

Yixing was about to say something more when the buzzer inside the room rang. Visitation time’s over. 

Sooyoung stood up from her seat. She looked at Yixing one last time then muttered, “I don’t regret any of this. Good luck, Yixing. I hope for you to finally fail someday.”

**THE END**


	26. 25. Strike it with Lime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are in a band together.  
>  **GENRE:** Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Battle of the bands is the most awaited highlight event in every College Festival. Being in a band needs corporation and perseverance. Joy is in music major, which gets what she wants by using her looks, and pressured by her peers. While Suho is in engineering major, who likes doing music for his own and now, as his side line and who does not get swayed easily by anyone. Will these two join in a band together even in their circumstances?

Inside of a busy café near Laguna University, where a lot of students doing their studies at the afternoon and there is Joy ordering her usual drink. There were two college students near the cashier badmouthing Joy. 

“Ganda lang naman meron yan eh, tignan mo hanggang ngayon di pa rin nabibigyan ng project yan.”

“Talaga ba? Ang alam ko di rin yan marunong kumanta. Nagpapabebe lang ata yan dito sa campus.”

Joy overheard the two and gave it a stare.  _ What do they know? Mga walang magawa sa buhay. _

“ _ One Matcha Latte for Ms. Joy.”  _ The cashier said.

After she got her order, she smiled while thanking the cashier. She came near next to the table of the two students who badmouthed her earlier and intentionally drop her drinks in front of them making the drink spilled on the students’ shoes. It felt good to her.

“Oops! I’m sorry! Natalisod ako kasi may nakaharang eh.” She said sarcastically while putting an innocent face. 

“Kayo ata yun.”  _ She whispered _ . 

The two heard her and the two get mad at her.

“What’s wrong with you Joy! Kabago bagong bili lang ng shoes ko. What are you gonna do?”

“Hoy Joy! Gusto mo ata ng away eh no? I’m sure sinadya mo ‘to! Putting an innocent act.. That’s so you. What are you gonna do now?! Annoying bitch!”

_ Bitch? Yan nalang ba talaga panira niyo sa akin? Yan nalang ba talaga itatawag niyo sa akin? That’s so old news. _

The two are still yelling at her. She kept herself quiet and simply looked at her surroundings. The people there, giving her a sympathetic look. She looked pitiful and made  _ herself look the one who’s being bullied _ .

“Sorry talaga. Babayaran ko nalang yung shoes.”

Joy is still pretending to be sorry. She really knew how to make other people look bad. Most of the people at the cafe are telling the two students to settle it. But the two are still insisting to fight with her. She let out a  _ tear  _ and started  _ crying _ .

“What the fuck? Ikaw na nga itong nanira ng shoes namin, ikaw pa may ganang umiyak?”

“I already said, I’m sorry na, and I’m going to pay for the damage what I have done pero I don’t know why are you still being like this. Wala naman akong ginawa sa’yong masama.” She said as she wiped her tears.

The two students are still throwing a fit when the guard made his way now to stop the scene.

“Ma’am, excuse me po. Kung ayaw niyo pa rin magsettle, tatawag na po ako ng nagpapatrol dito. Please don’t make a scene anymore dito. Di lang po kayo ang tao dito.”

The two stopped throwing a fit. They realized that they’re embarrassing themselves. They made a face to Joy that they’re gonna come back for her. Joy passed by between them and whispered. 

“Sana kasi sa susunod kung gagamitin niyo utak niyo. Use it for your studies” 

“At wag gamitin sa pangchichismis. Sayang naman ganda ninyong dalawa.” 

She said those words while grinning. After that, she made her face looked like  _ the innocent one _ again and get out of the place, leaving the two speechless.  _ They’re so pathetic. _

“Ano ba talaga yan si Joy? I think we’ve made a wrong move on her.”

Joy is a famous music major specialized in singing at Laguna University. She is known to be one of the gorgeous students at Music Department. But she’s also known to be rude and being a fox like personality. And one thing that she can’t achieve no matter what.  _ Facing her weakness _ . And she just can’t tell it to others.

“Have you heard? May nag wrong move na naman kay Joy. Di talaga nadadala ang mga haters niya sa kanya.”

“But I really like her attitude though. Ligawan ko kaya?”

“What do you think? Suho?”

Suho never  _ cared. _

“Ikaw bahala. Kung nandito ka lang para magshare ng love life concerns mo, umalis ka dito Chanyeol.”

Suho’s face is fixed in front of the screen. He is making something. But there’s Chanyeol, his friend bothering him.

“Sorry naman. But I really find her cute eh.” He’s still fixed at the screen,  _ unbothered. _

“By the way, kumusta yung side line mo? Ayan ba yung ginagawa mo ngayon?” No one answered.

Chanyeol placed his chair next to Suho’s. He’s making a cute face that Suho finally let go of his face at the screen and turned to him. “Oo, kaya wag kang magulo. Next week na deadline nito.” He said facing back at the screen.

“Oh.” Chanyeol put his face on his shoulder, teasing Suho. It made Suho more distracted.  _ Stop it Chan. _

“Anong ginagawa mo? Ilayo mo yang pagmumukha mo sakin.” As he moved away to Chayeol.

Suho closed his eyes and let out a  _ sigh. _ “Okay. What do you want?” He faced towards Chanyeol and crossed his arms and legs. He looked like a nagging mother who just gave up to his naughty child. 

Chanyeol stopped for a moment. “Di ka pa rin ba sasali ng Battle of the Bands, Suho? It’s been two years since you joined and this is your last year here at the university.”  _ Shit. Is it two years already? _

Suho knows what his friend’s point. “Yes. Sinabi ko naman sa’yo na di na ako sasali sa ganyan.” He faced towards to his monitor again and finishing his work.  _ I really hate talking about it. _

“But..”

“No buts na Chan.” He interrupted.

“I already said no. If you mind, tatapusin ko pa to.” He took the guitar next to his table and started strumming some chords and recorded it.

Ten minutes have passed but his friend is still there.  _ Bakit ba niya ako pinipilit? Ayaw ko na nga eh. Di ba niya naiintindihan yun? _

Suho stopped playing his demo on his laptop. He started stomping his feet continuously. He’s  _ thinking _ . He simply looked at his friend behind him.  _ Shit. He caught me. _

“Ano yun Suho?” He can tell by his friend’s expression that he’s hoping that he can change his mind. __

_ “ _ I..” He hesitated. He shrugged off his thoughts. “Bakit andito ka pa? Gagabihin ako kaya wag mo na akong antayin.”

He can see Chanyeol’s face being  _ disappointed _ . But his friend, Chanyeol known to be optimistic changed his expression again. “Sasabay ako sa’yo! Ano akala mo sa akin?”  _ There he goes again. _

Time has passed again and Chanyeol is still there with him for almost thirty minutes.  _ Di talaga siya titgil. _

“Gusto mo tulungan na kita diyan? Mabilis ako sa pagrecord and edit.” His friend came close to his seat again, offering his help. Suho let out a sigh again, but this time he wanted to talk properly with his friend. 

“Okay, I’ll let you help me with this piece, and...”

“And?” “And if naapprove ito ng client ko, I’ll think about it.”

“About what?” His friend looking confused. 

“Oh sige, ayaw mo ata.” Suho stands from his seat, leaving Chanyeol.

“HINDI!!” grabs his hand, “ I mean okay. Sige I’ll help you. Just promise me ah!”

“Okay. I promise.”

After that, they finished all night his piece he’s working on. But then again, he’s been swayed  _ again _ .

_ Ring! _

The sound of Joy’s phone full of notifications was heard at the hallway. She’s on her way to her professor. It was nine in the morning and she reads the messages from her phone, about her at the cafe two days ago. She knows she’ll be scolded again. She is known to be trouble from their department.

As she came near to her professor’s room and tried to knock, she heard voices coming from the inside of that room and having a conversation. She knew for sure, it was her professor’s voice, and the other she couldn’t recognize it but it was a man’s voice. She tried to eavesdrop. 

“Please, if you need help, you can ask me right away. You’re one of the best modern music major for this year’s batch. And of course, I will also help your friend. May potential siya.”

“Thank you po Ms. Ramos. I appreciate your help.”

_ Deep _ ,  _ pure baritone voice? Sino ‘to? _

“Engineering major no? Tama ba?” 

“Yes po.”

“Okay. Good luck for your band! Mr. Park.”

“Thank you again, Ms. Ramos. See you next time po.”

_ Shoot! Lalabas na siya. Wait! Kailangan ko magtago. _

Joy immediately hid herself to the big plant pot beside her professor’s door. A man came out of the room.  _ Ring!  _ Her phone rang again and it was her professor. She answered her phone immediately hoping that the man didn’t hear the ring. She came out of the pot and entered the room.

Suho was at the cafeteria, ordering his usual early lunch. His class usually starts at ten in the morning until six in the evening, straight. He checks his phone while he’s eating.  _ Still no response from my client. _

He’s worried that the piece of music that he’s working on for days will not be approved and if that’s the case he will only get twenty-five percent of his expected pay. And right now he needs money for his studies. And there, his friend is another problem to be worried about.

He saw Chanyeol and he invited his friend to eat together. He can sense that his friend wants to talk about the band.

“Suho, so doon sa banda natin, nasabihan ko na sina Baekhyun at Xiumin. And they said yes. Gusto ko sana magrecruit ng bago para sa vocalist position.”

Suho can see his friend’s excitement on its expression.  _ Paano ko ba sasabihin sa kanya? _ He just kept quiet while listening to Chanyeol. His friend saw that he’s thinking of something and before Suho confront him, he knew there’s a problem.

“Ano nga palang balita doon sa piece na ginawa mo two days ago? Na-contact ka na ba?” 

Suho just shook his head.

“Pero yung sa banda tuloy pa rin naman di ba?”

He can sense something on his friend’s tone?  _ Teka… Don’t tell me…? _

“Wait.” He stopped Chanyeol from eating. “I just said I’ll think about it.. Don’t tell me Chan?”

His friend simply nodded. He knew.  _ Kahit kalian talaga.  _ He just let out a sigh. Suho furrowed his eyebrows. He’s in disbelief. 

“Suho, you can’t back out on this one. This is my only wish for you. To play with the band again.” His begging him.

“Sinabi ko naman sa’yo pagiisipan ko. KUNG ookay yung sa ginawa kong music piece para sa client ko. Tsaka ko pagiisipan! Chan naman!”

“Okay I’m sorry. Pero wala na akong magagawa lalo na nakalista na tayo doon sa sasali sa event. I’m sorry talaga.”

Suho already lost his appetite. Not because of his friend, but because he doesn’t know what to do. He wanted to runaway  _ again _ but he just can’t anymore. He stood up from his chair, holding the tray.  _ Di ko na talaga alam. _ When suddenly a vibrate coming from his phone came. He put down the tray he was holding and checked his phone from his pocket. His pupils dilated. He received a message from his client.

“ _ Good Day Mr. Kim. _

_ Regarding to the music piece you have submitted two days ago, our Executive Producer had received it and give a listen to it. He asked some questions on how we can improve your music by contacting you. We would like to invite you this weekend for more details or you can send us a message when you will be available. Congratulations Mr. Kim and have a good day ahead! _

  1. _Sanchez, Head Supervisor.”_



“So ganito yun, ako yung drummer sa banda pero ako yung leader talaga. But since yung guitarist namin, siya rin nagaarrange ng kanta kaya siya yung nagaact as a leader.”

“Oh. Okay. So siya talaga yung leader?”

“Parang ganun na nga.” Chanyeol laughed awkwardly.

Chanyeol and the newly recruited vocalist are together. It was Sunday morning and both of them have no class. They are on its way to their practice studio. Meanwhile Suho, being an early bird, he was the first to come at their studio. He looked around and noticed that the place he used to practice with his band members are still the same. He saw his old guitar by the corner and started playing with it.

“Do you think papayag yung leader niyo na ako ang vocalist sa banda niyo? Tapos hindi naman ako kilala nun.” The vocalist said to Chanyeol. The two are now entering the building where the practice studio is there.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay with it. Besides singing major ka naman, I bet he’ll like your voice,  _ Joy _ .”

Joy is worried about herself. After what her professor told her that she needs to perform again in order for her to graduate, she ends up herself joining a band where she doesn’t know the members. Right now, she’s not the rude girl, whose only using her looks to get what she needs.

When they’re near at the studio, she heard some voice singing rather humming to some notes. It sounded familiar to her.  _ What is this? A cotton-ey like heaven voice? Parang narnig ko na ‘to before. But I can’t remember who? _

“Sabi sabi niya di siya interesado pero ang aga aga tapos nakanta na.” 

“Huh?”

What Chanyeol said, it got caught Joy’s attention. Her curiosity runs though her head. Does she remember something? Or someone? Listening more to the voice made her get nervous. Why is she like that? She doesn’t know why she’s being like this. Chanyeol opened the door. 

“Pasok ka Joy. Meet our leader, Suho Kim.”

Four days have passed, and Suho was stuck to some woman, their vocalist. He finds her a  _ nuisance _ , a woman who just joined their band just to pass her grade.

“Chanyeol, what are you gonna do with that woman? Apat na araw na nakakalipas, di ko manlang nakitang kumanta yan.”

“Give her a chance Suho. Ngayon lang yan sumali ng band kaya kinakabahan.”

Suho just can’t help it to get mad because when he’s on something, he gives his all with it kaya naiirita siya. Ayaw niyang nasasayang effort niya kapag gusto niya ang ginagawa niya. His other members just watching them and they don’t seem what to do also.

“Guys stop it. Di yan nakakatulog sa practice natin.”

“Kaya nga. Tama si Baekhyun, we should just focus on the arrangement and then tsaka natin problemahin si Joy.”

Suho looked at Xiumin, but he just can’t argue anymore. The more he thinks about it, the more he gets irritated.

“Okay. Sige. We will arrange the music first, pero we still need to hear her voice para bumagay sa arrangement.”

“Okay I will tell her.” Chanyeol said.

“And also if she still insists na paos pa rin siya kahit HINDI naman, I will find a new vocalist. Hindi nga siya nagtatagal sa practice natin, almost two hours lang ang pinakamatagal niya. Baka lang kinuha niya yang course na yan para magpabebe lang dito sa campus.”

Joy heard it all. She was at the door the whole time. She was going to give her full attention to the band not because of what her professor said, but because she needed to face her weakness now. She wants to stop her rudeness just to do what she needs now and reconcile to the people she hurt before, but after hearing those words it made her think  _ bahala na. _

She opened the door and saw Suho was facing backwards to her. The other three saw her and looked shocked.

“Excuse me ha, pero marunong akong kumanta! Di ako basta basta magaapply sa course na hindi ko naman gusto! Di katulad ng isa diyan, may potential naman mag music major pero pinili mag engineering because of his complicated mindset!”

Suho faced Joy. He was surprised that she heard what he said earlier.  _ Ah ganun? Gusto pa makipagaway sa akin. Siya na ‘tong mali. _ His face turned to Joy and argue with her like a child.

“Bakit? May problema ka ba sa course ko? At least ako kaya ko mag multi-tasking. Ikaw? Kailan ba last mong performance? From what I’ve heard, two years na and even your colleagues have their own projects and they have debuted na. Ikaw? Ano napala mo? Pagaattitude mo? Pagtatake advantage mo sa tao?”

Suho’s words were like knives that stabbed Joy’s feelings. She didn’t notice but she’s letting out tears in her eyes. Her face is now red stopping herself to cry but she can’t.  _ Maybe I deserved this. It’s my entire fault. _

“Wala akong problema sa course mo..but the way you insulted me parang alam mo pinagdadaanan ko. Pinagsisisihan ko naman ginawa ko, why.. why-” 

“Stop it.”

“Hindi. Patapusin mo ak-”

“I said stop it! Tama na paghihimutok mo. Ayoko sa mga maaarteng tao katulad mo.” 

Suho interrupted Joy’s sentence and walked out from the room, while Joy couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t know what to do. After he saw her crying, parang pinagsisisihan niya kung bakit niya ginatungan ang pagsagot sa kanya. Di niya alam kung saan ba siya nagagalit. Sa mga sinabi ba ni Joy sa kanya o dahil nagagalit siya dahil sa ginawa ni Joy sa kanya, two years ago.

Four years ago, si Suho ay matagal ng mahilig sa music kaya gusto niyang magapply sa course ng musika at maging composer. Ngunit dahil sa kilala ang kanyang pamilya bilang mga engineer, pagka-apply niya sa university yun agad ang pinili ng mga nakakataas at wala siyang magawa. 

Kaya paminsan minsan palihim ito na gumagawa ng kanta at sumasali sa mga competition para mapatunayan niya ang sarili niya sa pamilya niya na musika ang buhay niya. 

Dalawang taon nakakalipas, sinubukan niyang humingi ng ng tulong sa dean ng music department. Susubukan na niyang magshift ng course kaya ito’y napapunta sa building ng departamento ng musika.

Habang siya’y nasa hallway hinahanap ang opisina ng dean, napadaan siya sa mga kwarto ng mga singing major. Nung araw na yun ay katataman ang panahon at presko ang hangin. Ang saya saya ng pakiramdam niya. Nakarinig siya ng may kumakanta at sinilip niya iyon.

Ang sarap sa pandinig, isip niya. Bumabagay ang tugtog ng piano sa maala  _ honey _ na boses na ‘to. Pagsilip niya sa bintana, nakita niya ang isang babae damang dama ang kanyang pagkanta, na sumasabay sa hangin. Para bang napasabay si Suho sa daloy ng hangin sa paligid. Pinikit niya ang kanyang mata at iniimahe niya na ang sarap gawan ng kanta ang binibini.

Di niya namalayan huminto na pala ang pagkanta nito. 

“Excuse me. Who are you? Can’t you see may nakalagay na ( _ Do not disturb) _ sa pintuan?” mahinahon na pagkakasabi ng binibini.

Nagulat siya at minulat agad ang kanyang mga mata. Nakita niya ang itsura ng binibini.  _ Napakaganda, maala anghel ang aura. _ Ito ang unang impresiyon niya. Namula ang mukha ni Suho sapagkat di niya akalain ganito ang itsura ng kausap niya.

“Suho Kim nga pala. Engineering major.” Pautal utal na sabi niya.

“Oh. Anong..ginagawa niyo dito?” pagtatakang pagkasabi ng binibini.

“Ah! Naliligaw kasi ako. Pwede mo bang ituro sakin yung dean’s office? Hihingi kasi ako ng advice sa pagshishift.”

“Okaaay? Wait mo lang ako aayusin ko lang mga gamit ko.”

Pumasok ulit ang binibini at tumungo lamang si Suho.

“Ah! Sorry. Di pala ako nagpapakilala. My name’s Joy Park. I’m a singing major.”

One week has passed, but they still haven’t practiced properly. Suho goes early and practices with the three, after that when Joy comes to practice, he leaves thirty minutes earlier. It feels like they are working in  _ shift _ . 

It was Friday and the members of the band, Chanyeol the drummer, Baekhyun who’s in charge of keyboard and Xiumin, the bass guitarist, are at their practice studio. They had no class for the whole day that’s why they came to practice. They tried to call Suho to practice but he couldn’t make it because he’s doing his sideline. They called also for Joy but she will come later than them.

“Chan. Di mo naman sinabi napakachildish ng tropa mo.” Baekhyun said while playing the keyboard.

“Sinabi mo pa Baek. Nagmumukha lang siyang tanga.” Chanyeol said while laughing.

“May something ba sa kanila ni Joy? O sadyang ayaw lang sa magaganda yang tropa mo?” Xiumin joining the two. 

The three had no idea between the two. Suho pretended not to know her while Joy, kept things only to her.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Joy entered the room.

“Is your throat okay na? Are you sure you’re gonna… sing today?”

Joy nodded to them. Of course she really isn’t ready. After two years she hadn’t a practice for a bit. She kept failing her classes when it regards to singing and retaking them again but she didn’t take it seriously. It feels like she doesn’t deserve to sing after what she did. But now, she’s afraid of what her band members will say to her.

“What song will you sing Joy? Para ihanda naming yung music.” Baekhyun said.

She couldn’t think of anything. She looked around and looked at the microphone she’s holding and looked around again.  _ Bakit hindi ako mapakali? Darating ba siya ngayon? _ Her hands are getting sweaty. Xiumin noticed her and said, 

“Si Suho ba hinahanap mo? Wag kang mag-alala. Di siya makakapunta ngayon. Relax ka lang.” He made sure that Joy will be at ease. __

Joy stood from her seat and come close to Baekhyun. She was pointing at his keyboard. “Pwede bang hiramin ko yan?” Baekhyun didn’t expect the she will play the instrument and he nodded to her and stand from his seat to move.

The three looked worried but at the same time amused by what she’s doing. By then, she tried to play some keys and started practicing her voice. Chanyeol then, picked up his phone from his bag and started typing.

Suho went to his client’s company. Before he could enter the building, Chanyeol called him asking if he would come to practice. He wanted to go but he can’t because he had to make a living for himself. 

He seemed so confident when they’re discussing his work. He looked excited. Composing songs for himself was really his passion but right now he’s giving away his passion for others. 

He then remembered that Joy will attend today’s practice for the whole day. He didn’t want to see her but something’s part of him he wants to hear her voice again. He wanted to finish their meeting as soon as possible.

Few hours have passed and they haven’t finished their meeting. They took a break and Suho got out to from the office, and took a fresh air. The sky started to get cloudy as if it is starting to rain.  _ Ano na kaya ginagwa nila? Did she sing now? I don’t know. _

His thought keeps getting on his work. He thought he should never think of her. He doesn’t know if he’s worried for the band or for her.

The head supervisor called him to notify him that the meeting will continue next week. He already packed his things and ready to go home, when he received Chanyeol’s message. 

“ _ Suho, di ka pa ba tapos? I think you should see this. Joy decided to sing today and she came prepared. Pag kaming tatlo nag-approve sa pagkanta niya, we will keep her as our main vocalist haha.” _

Joy is now nervous that the three are focused on her. Sa isip niya hindi na siya sanay na may nanonood sa kanya. Yung isa kinukuhanan siya ng video, yung isa naman tinutulungan siya sa backing ng guitar at yung isa naman todo tingin sa kanya. Pasalamat nalang talaga na wala si Suho. 

She’s being  _ selfish _ again. 

Today it started raining. She can hear it all around the room, the noise made it easy for her so that they can’t hear her singing properly. She really wished Suho will not come today or else, he would stop her and she wouldn’t be able to join the band.

She signalled Xiumin and started playing the piano. The atmosphere changed as if the song is playing along with the rain.

“ _ Is that star looking at me too? Won’t it be looking at me? _

_ Is that star looking at me too? At me? _

_ Isn’t it looking for me right now? Or is it avoiding me? At me? _ ”

She started closing her eyes and feeling the words of the song as if she’s telling it to someone.

“ _ Every time I can’t see you _

_ I get nervous _

_ So I pray that the clouds will be rain _

_ And fall down” _

As if her song complimented today’s weather, the other members are in awe. They wished Suho to see this to stop his mean behavior towards her. She really went out for today’s practice. What did Joy decided to sing today?

Yesterday, Joy came earlier than what Suho expected. At the back of the building she heard some voices having a conversation. She knew it was Suho’s voice and the other is a woman. She took a peep.  _ Ah. This is the first time I saw him smiling after two years.  _

The two ended their conversation and Suho go back to the front to get his other things. He saw her.

He was surprised but he changed his expression as possible. He saw Joy’s expression like she’s going to say something but hesitant to say it.

“Ano ginagawa mo dito?” He saw her biting her lips nervously.

“Ah. I came to practice.” Gesturing her hands somewhere. He knows this woman feeling like she got caught. 

“ Kilala mo pala si Irene? Girlfriend mo?”

_ She’s being friendly again. I won’t do the same mistake twice. _

“It’s none of your business.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

Joy laughed awkwardly and was left embarrassed. She is still walking on eggs when she’s with him. Her face was facing down when suddenly she saw a shadow coming near at her.  _ Ay kabayong nalaglag! _

Her heart almost dropped when Suho’s face was in front of her. She blinked many times to process what’s going on.  _ Teka. Di ako makahinga. Ang lapit ng mukha niya sa mukha ko. _ She moved two steps backward.

“A…anong kailangan.. mo?” He came near to her face again and moved towards to her ear.

“Kapag di ka pa rin kumanta this week. You’re out from this band. Okay?”

She was shocked. His tone of voice was firm that she thought Suho really wants him out of the band. She didn’t know what to do and she just said “ _ okay”  _ to him. He moved away to her and left her. Before he could go far away to her she needs to say what she was supposed to do, two years ago.

“I’m sorry Suho!” 

She shouted but in a calm way so that he can hear her. He turned around.

“I’m sorry for everything.” 

“For everything what I’ve done for all these years.” 

“For stealing your own music piece and gave it to someone else. God knows I’m so stupid for doing that.”

“And… also for ruining our friendship. I’m very sorry.”

“I know, you really can’t forget what happened in the past. But umaasa ako na sana mapatawad mo man lang ako kahit kaunti.”

Suho went to her again and doesn’t give any reactions. It feels like he’s in thought. Joy couldn’t read his mind.

“Just do what you need to do. I don’t need of your apologies, Joy.” He left her again.

“ _ Did you see me with my hands gathered? _

_ Did you see me too? _

_ Or did you avoid me?” _

As she finished her song, she opened her eyes again and the three gave her applause.

“Guys! I think nasa good mood si Suho. Umapprove na sa wakas ang mokong.”

Chanyeol received a message from him. The other two looked happy and congratulated her.

“Joy! Congrats di ka na kukulitin ni Suho tanggalin sa banda.”

“Thank you.”

Joy was smiling again. She thought it was a relief that he didn’t show up.

_ She felt happy. I’m glad she can sing again. _

Suho walk towards the hallway and get out of the building. After all, he heard it all. He was relied that she can sing again.

Only two days left before the college festival, the band went out of town to have some rest and practice more in a different environment. 

Everyone’s excited including Joy. After all, she’s singing again. When she’s in need of help, she asks for the members for help, except Suho. Of course she’s still scared of him. 

Suho still acts snobbish to her but he’s always the first to volunteer to help her.

They had to practice two songs for the performance, one for a solo performance for Joy and solo performance for Suho too. Xiumin wanted to have a duet song between Suho and her but the two are still awkward with it. Baekhyun volunteered jokingly but he stopped him doing so. Everyone had fun together for the past days.

It was seven at night when Xiumin, Baekhyun and he are at the inside of the guest house preparing dinner. Suho was looking for Chanyeol and her. 

_ Where did they go? _

He went outside to look for them. The sky looked so bright with the stars on it. Everything felt so perfect that it made him in a good mood. 

At the garden, he saw Joy. Laughing like there’s no tomorrow. He saw that she’s with Chanyeol. They are talking about something but he couldn’t hear it. He went to them.

“Ano ginagawa niyo diyan?” 

Suho said as if he’s interrogating them. The two stopped laughing and they looked like they got caught by someone and they’re looked uncomfortable to him.  _ I see what you’re doing Chan.  _ He grinned as he teasing his friend. 

“Kanina pa kayo hinahanap ni Baek at Xiu.”

He laughed, teasing the two, but it became awkward again when the two are still looked confused. 

She suddenly clapped giving an awkward laugh and saying nonsense words. She can’t still look into Suho’s eyes. In his thought he will talk to her tonight to settle what they had left in the past.

“Ah! Ganun ba? Tara Yeol. Balik na tayo sa loob? Haha.”

“Si Chan lang yung hanap. Ako ang naghahanap sa’yo.”

Chanyeol looked confused. He doesn’t know what’s going on. He looked at Joy signaling her if she would be okay and she nodded meaning that’s she’s okay. He passed by to Suho, whispering something like he’s warning his friend not to do something to her. And he got inside the guest house. 

Joy is nervous. She doesn’t know why he’s looking for her.  _ Is he going to kick me out of the band after the festival? Is he going..? Damn it.  _

“Ano yun? Tatanggalin mo ba ako sa banda? Balik na naman ba sa dati?” 

She only realized that she said it out loud her thoughts in front of Suho.  _ Shit ito na nga. _

“Ah… I’m sorry! Wag mong pansinin yung sinabi ko. Kinakabahan kasi ako. Ano ba yun?” She said in a hurry as if she was rapping.

Suho just looked at her and smiled a little. “Nothing. Gusto lang kita kausapin. Masama ba yun? Nakikipagtawanan ka nga sa kaibigan ko eh. So pagdating sakin bawal?”

Joy realized that she’s being teased by him. But she still doesn’t know why he wanted to talk to her.

“Ikaw kasi! Parang gusto mo akong patayin sa tuwing nakikita mo ako. Alangan sino ba hindi kakabahan nun?”

The two locked their eyes and they laughed. They laughed just like they were hanging out two years ago. Friends with common interests and shared the same  _ goal _ . They wanted to do  _ music. _

“By the way, I’m thankful you’re back to yourself, Joy.”

“Huh?” Joy being confused, she didn’t know what thoughts are running to his mind. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, kailangan lang pala kita takutin para kumanta ka.” Teasing her. “Para ba sakin yung kinanta mo that day?”

She doesn’t have clue on what he’s saying. “Anong kinanta ko?” “I don’t remember singing anything that includes you.”

_ She’s still the same, and it’s cute. _

“That time when it was raining so hard?” “Those words,  _ Every time I can’t see you, I get nervous?” _ “Di ba yan yung kinanta mo?”

“WHAT?!! Did you hear all of that?” He’s giving a teasing look to Joy. Suddenly she noticed something. “Wait. Nandoon ka the whole time?!!” Her face turned red from embarrassment.

“Bakit di ka pumasok nun?” “Nakakahiya!”

“Pagpumasok ako nun, I’m sure you’ll stop immediately. That’s why I hide below the windows.”

Their surroundings suddenly become quiet. Only the sound of grasshopper can be heard between them.

“About what happened in the past.. I already forgave you a long time ago.” He said calmly.

“Ano pa ba magagawa ko kung someone took all the credits for the song I made, that you stole it before?” “Sa isip ko nalang I can make another song but more careful na.” 

“What I can’t forgive is that you let yourself waste all your talent. It made me get mad but what can I do? Kung ikaw rin sinisisi mo sarili mo for what happened.”

Nakita niya na naluluha si Joy. Sa isip ni Joy nagpapasalamat siya that after all these years napatawad na pala siya ng kaibigan niya. Niyakap niyang mahigpit ni Suho at tuluyan na siyang umiyak sa tuwa. Everything’s settled na sa kanilang dalawa.

Tinanggal ni Suho ang pagkakayakap ni Joy. They both get rid the heavy feelings from their chests.

“Tara hinahanap na tayo. Wag ka nang umiyak ang pangit mo pagumiiyak ka pa naman.” Suho wiped her tears using his handkerchief from his pocket.

“Bastos ka!”

“At least di pangit.”

The two then turned back inside the guesthouse.

“By the way, girlfriend mo nga si Irene?”

“Bakit selos ka?”

“Nanghihinayang ako kasi di ka niya deserve.”

“Wow parang di niya ako naging crush ah.”

“Tumigil ka na baka may makarinig.”

Finally the day that they’ve been waiting for has come. Many students from other universities have gathered to join the annual tradition of the students, the  _ College Festival.  _ The event was made for the students to have an interaction through friendly competitions. Some of them are  _ Battle with Brains, Sports Competition and so on.  _ But the highlight of the event was the  _ Battle of the Bands _ . Everyone was looking forward to it.

The said event will start at four in the afternoon. Xiumin and Baekhyun came early at the registration booth. Soon after, Suho and Chanyeol came too. The four of them dressed like a prince that came out from a fairytale book, but Suho stood out the most. 

He looked dashing with his long sleeved white shirt. With three buttons that are unbuttoned from his neck, everyone can see his beautiful collarbone and half of his chest. His hair was parted in half, nicely done.

The four of them are waiting for Joy.

“Wait. Ano pala ilalagay nating band name natin sa registration?” Baekhyun asked the three.

“Joy and her Four Knights?” Xiumin jokingly said. 

“What if color nalang? Like Yellow?” Chanyeol suggested and the two agreed.

“Wag yun. Yellow is a common name.” Suho refused while thinking of something.

_ What was her favorite color again? Nasaan na ba si Joy? _

“Oh! There she is! What a good timing!” The three saw her and Suho turned around.  _ Woah. _

“Nagpagupit ka ng buhok?” Baekhyun asked her. “Mas bet ko yung long hair mo eh, pero cute ka pa rin naman.”

“Pangit ba? Di ba bagay sakin?” Joy asked Chanyeol, after that she turned to him and asked him if she looked okay.

She looked beautiful with her newly cut hair, as he observed her. Joy dressed as if she matched with his look. She’s wearing a long sleeved white blouse underneath with a sleeveless black dress on top of it. She may look awkward with her short hair so she put a French beret to make it up for it.

“Bakit ka nagpagupit? Mukha kang sosyaling Dora.” His remark to her look made veryone laughed, except her. Suho immediately apologize to her.

“Joy, anong favorite mong color?” Xiumin asked her. “Color Green? Bakit?” she answered.

“Lime.” “What? Lime? Di yun ang favorite kong color.” “I mean, Lime will be the name of our band.”

Five of them are now at the backstage along with the other band that joined for the event. They kept themselves busy. Chanyeol practicing with his drumsticks using the table from the room, the other two just watching the other band performing and Joy is warming up her voice while Suho is sitting, taking a nap.

Out of her nervousness, she tapped his shoulder and sit with him. “Tulungan mo naman ako.”

“Anong gagawin ko?” “Di ka ba kinakabahan? Ako kasi parang lalabas na puso ko sa kaba.”

“Kinakabahan rin. But taking a nap makes myself more relaxed. Wag ka mag-alala, di ka naman pipiyok, tutulungan naman kita kapag nakalimutan mo yung lyrics haha.”

Suho took Joy’s hands to stop her from biting her nails and held it. “It took us two years to perform together. Kaya wag mong hayaan na kainin ka ng kaba mo… and instead, do our best to enjoy the performance later. We’re not here to compete.”

His words made her realized that she’s only pressuring herself. Singing was her passion and today she will perform again in front of many people and she’s performing with her old friend and newly found friends. Napanatag na ang kaniyang pakiramdam.

“We’re next! Be ready guys.” Xiumin and Baekhyun come running to them. 

“ _ Our next performers are from Laguna University and I’ve heard sumali dito yung sikat na student from them…..” _

They stood up from their seats and ready themselves for their performance. Joy can see the audience from afar, and her body felt a rush of adrenaline as she’s having mixed emotions. Suho then called her and the five them cheered themselves.

“ _ Let’s welcome the LIME Band!” _

They can hear the audience’s screams and cheers from the students from their university. The stage lights were dim and Xiumin started to play his guitar, soon after Baekhyun played the keyboard. The lights started to shine bright and she started singing.

“ _ Only sad rain falls outside the window _ _   
_ _ I feel so sad _ __

_ Because I can’t ever see you again.” _

She started nervously, looking the audience and to her band members. She can feel the heat from the stage. She’s still familiarizing her old self. She looked at Suho and remembered what he said earlier. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _ Confidence Joy! You can do it!  _ She got rid of her nervousness and let herself out. She walked around the stage playfully and gesturing the audience to wave their hands.

“ _ Tonight, I want to give you this song _ _   
_ _ I am in love, only with you _ _   
_ _ Though there’s no one to listen _ _   
_ _ This song scatters in the rain.” _

_ “I call out your name _ _   
_ _ But I know it won’t reach you. After staying up all night _ _   
_ _ Dawn is coming through the rain.” _

As she finished her song, many cheered for them. Feeling and seeing all of that, made her happy. She’s proud of herself facing her weakness. Now it’s his turn. She applauded him to cheer him up.

Suho cleared his throat and started to play his guitar. He started to sing a falsetto as an introduction for his performance. In her mind this is the first time she’s hearing Suho’s singing. Everytime they had a practice, only her song was played and never his. She only heard him humming that’s why she’s amused by his singing. She felt like he was born a musician.

_ “Please promise me one thing _

_ Will you always stay by my side? _

_ Girl I’ll be there I feel the love from you tonight _ _ …” _

Everyone’s singing along to him. As if he mesmerized the people there to him. His voice made them feel they’re in heaven. 

_ “So I… I ’m made in you _

_ Girl you make me one of a kind _

_ I’m a star meant to shine only on you.” _

_ “I… I ’m made by you _

_ The reason I shine  _

_ Is because the sun called you looks at me...” _ _   
_ _   
  
_

Everyone was emotional from Suho’s performance, so they wanted to change the mood. Since they needed to sing three songs, all of them will perform but know Joy will perform the keyboard.

“Since all of you mukhang naka-relate sa second song. We want you sing and dance along with us. So please stand all of you and enjoy this song.” 

Chanyeol introduced the song, while Xiumin as the bass guitarist, he played first. They played  _ Wetter’s Don’t make me dance.  _ The song is a light rock pop genre that makes everyone feels good when played. They chose this song because they want feel good even when they’re down.

_ [Xiumin/Baekhyun] Y _ _ our mysterious body movements make me move _ _   
_ _ Your mysterious faces make me tremble” _

_ [Baekhyun] “Feels like I need to adjust to your mood _ _   
_ _ Feels like I’m curious about your heart.” _

_ [Suho/Chanyeol] “ _ _ Stop making me dance, I’m embarrassed _ _   
_ _ Stop making me dance, I’m dizzy. _ _   
_ _ Don’t look at me like that, I’m shaking _ _   
_ _ Don’t look at me like that, my heart’s fluttering” _

_ [Chanyeol] “I don’t know anymore _ _   
_ _ I can’t hear anything _ _   
_ _ I can only see you now _ _   
_ _ I think I’ll really dance now” _

_ [All] “Stop making me dance, I’m embarrassed _ _   
_ _ Stop making me dance, I’m dizzy. _ __   
_ Don’t look at me like that, I’m shaking _ _   
_ __ Don’t look at me like that, my heart’s fluttering”

Their performance ended just like that so as the event. Everyone’s hyped up and enjoyed their performance. They were in first place. They didn’t expect that, they just wanted to have fun.

The five of them get off from the stage. They all congratulated themselves.

Joy is the first one to get out of the building. She saw Irene waiting outside.  _ Iniintay niya siguro si Suho.  _ She wanted to approach her but before she could, Chanyeol surpised her.

“Congrats sa’yo Joy, sa atin I mean.” “Thank you. Congrats din sa’yo.”

He took out his hand from behind and gave her a bouquet of flowers. “Para sa’yo.” Her eyes got big from the shock. She thought, if Suho sees this, he’ll definitely tease us. She saw Suho get out from the building. Sinignalan na niya kaagad ito para di mangasar sa kanya. Napalingon si Chanyeol kung anong meron.

“So, is it okay if mag late dinner tayo tonight?” Chanyeol asking her nervously. “Okay.” 

Joy signalled Suho again that she will be going now with Chanyeol and mouthing him “Thank you for today and Congratulations!” He bid them goodbye. Irene went close to him.

“I thought gusto mo si Joy? You always talk about her.” Suho only smiled. “We’re just friends why should I like her?”

“Then do you like me?”

“Huh?” “What?” “Nothing.”

“O….kay?” “Suho, will you treat me lunch tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

“But we’re still having this meeting tonight?”

“Yes of course! I’m your client’s representative, Suho.” 

“Okay.”

_ If we can dream, then why are we wide awake? _

_ -“Doing it for the Money by Foster The People _

**THE END**


	27. 26. Time for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are in a relationship, but their company doesn't allow employees to be romantically involved with each other.  
>  **GENRE:** Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Baekhyun and Irene are a couple that works in the same company, the only catch is that the company doesn’t allow dating between employees. They have been hiding their relationship quite well until the day Irene’s car acted up.

It's Monday again. Baekhyun woke up with his girlfriend's kiss _. "Hyun, love, you need to wake up or we'll be late to work," _ Irene said giving Baekhyun multiple quick pecks on the lips. 

Baekhyun isn't really a morning person but ever since Irene moved in with him she woke him up by opening the blinds and giving him sweet kisses. 

_"Good morning there, my love"_ Baekhyun pulled her for a much deeper and longer kiss. _"Eww love, morning breath,"_ Irene said acting disgusted. He just laughed at Irene's remarks. _"Love, we make love the moment we wake up sometimes, what’s the difference?”_ Irene blushed with her boyfriend’s teasing and went out of bed. 

_ "Well Mr. Byun Baekhyun we need to get ready for work now _ " Irene demandingly said as she went out of their room, headed to the kitchen to prepare a simple breakfast for them. 

Baekhyun checked his phone for the time. 

6:08 AM

Instead of being mad at his girlfriend for waking him up that early knowing their work starts at 8 and their office is just a 20-minute drive, he just laughed at it.  _ "What an early bird"  _ he muttered to himself. 

They both got ready for work, heading down the basement, Irene noticed that Baekhyun's tie was a bit crooked. She pulled him and fixed his tie  _ "Good thing, I noticed it here. You know I can't fix it for you in the office".  _

_ "I still don't get why the company doesn't allow relationships between co-workers. I hate how we have to hide this from everyone" _ He expressed his irritation towards the current system. 

_ "We're not completely hiding it, Wendy and Chanyeol know," _ . The elevator reached the basement where their cars are parked. Yes, cars. They can't go to the office together because the rumors about them will eventually spread like wildfire. 

_ "Come on love, they're our best friends of course they would know, aside they've both know about me courting you even before you got accepted in the company," _ Baekhyun said as they arrived in front of Irene's car.

_ "Love, you go ahead first" _ he opened the car door for her.  _ "Alright see you later love" _ Irene went inside her car and Baekhyun went to his that was just beside her car. 

Baekhyun was about to leave when he noticed that Irene's car hasn't started yet. He called her phone, which she picked up immediately. " _ Love, why aren't you starting your car?". "It's acting up again, it won't start,"  _ Irene said with a hint of panic in her voice. 

_ "Fuck. Ughh screw it, I'm booking grab" _ she eventually gave up. 

_ "Why call grab, when you have a boyfriend who has a nice car miss Bae" _ Baekhyun insisted. " _ But love, I can't be caught with you". "We'll just make excuses later love, now end this call and come here." _ Irene just sighed in defeat, went out of his car, and headed to the passenger seat of his boyfriend's car. 

Baekhyun knows exactly why Irene doesn't want to be caught with him. He's a high ranking employee, the president of finance while Irene is still rising in marketing. She doesn't want people to assume that she's using Baekhyun to get an advantage on work, because she really isn't. She was even reluctant to apply for the company at the time because they knew about the company's policy and Baekhyun was courting her back then. 

As expected, she got the job and after a year of pursuing Irene, she finally said yes. Now, they both agreed that they need to hide this from everyone, especially for Irene's sake.

_ “Love, what excuse are we going to tell them? We can’t really say we discussed something, we aren’t in the same department.” _ Irene was lowkey panicking as they neared the building.  _ “Hyun, how about dropping me off a block before the company, I’ll walk from there” _ Irene suggested.  _ “What?! Love No! I can’t and I won’t drop you off here” _ Baekhyun clearly said.  _ “I just don’t want to get caught up in rumors,” _ Irene told him, she was still being very uneasy in her seat.

_ “Babe we’re almost there, you trust me right” _ He caught her hands. “ _ I do trust you, but I’m scared”  _ Baekhyun tightens his grip on his girlfriend’s hands _. “Don’t be, I got you, We’re both in this together.” _ Leaving a quick kiss on Irene’s knuckles.

They arrived at their workplace’s basement parking area. Irene was very cautious as she steps down from Baekhyun’s car.  _ “The coast is clear,” _ she thought when she spotted no sign of any employee’s there.

_ “Irene” _

The couple both heard someone calling Irene. She froze to where she was standing, even her boyfriend got a bit anxious. They both turned around to see a grinning Wendy.

_ “Wendy, you don’t know how you scared the shit out of me,” _ Irene told Wendy that the latter just laughed at _. “Hey love birds, arriving in the same car? so going to work together huh? Getting brave my dear brother” _ Wendy teased her older brother that just rolled his eyes at her. 

_ “Are we just gonna stand here ladies?” _ Baekhyun asked the two.  _ “Whatever, let’s go!” _ Wendy pulled Irene leaving her brother behind.

Fortunately, no one was inside the elevator when they stepped in _. “So since when did the two of you have the guts to share the same car to work,” _ Wendy asked the two.  _ “It’s only for today, my car acted up” _ Irene explained.  _ “ I see, hmmm” _ it was obvious that Wendy was still trying to tease them. 

_ “My dear sister, don’t act as if you and Chanyeol haven’t been arriving in the same car as well,”  _ Baekhyun nudged his sister. “Well I’m not denying, we’re both from the same department it wouldn’t be a big issue if they spotted us together. Unlike you two hmm” Wendy wasn’t backing off from his brother’s teasing either.

_ “Whatever, remind that boyfriend of yours that he was my best friend first before he became your boyfriend, he hasn’t contacted me ever since you started dating.” _ Wendy just rolled his eyes at his brother. Irene can’t seem to hide her laugh  _ “You two are so much alike,”  _ she said.  _ “Whatever, got to go meet someone in this floor, see you later love” _ Baekhyun bid goodbye to the ladies.

The day went completely normal, at least that’s what Irene thought. 

She didn’t notice it until lunchtime. She noticed how her workmates were gossiping and whispering at each other. She tried to brush it off but she’s still very suspicious of what people around her are gossiping about, praying it wasn’t what she thinks it is. She was about to have lunch when she felt her phone vibrating. It was Wendy calling. 

“Hello, Wendy?”

_ “Irene, Come to my office now” _

Irene immediately ended the call and went for Wendy’s office. She was surprised to see Baekhyun there.  _ “Hyun, what are you doing here? What’s going on” _ she asked he two confusingly. “ _ We’ve been caught”  _ Irene was shocked she was frozen still. 

_ “I heard employees gossiping over it at the pantry it seems like we were not the only ones in the basement a while ago” _ Wendy explained. Irene was about to say something when she and her boyfriend’s phone rang. It was a text from the Human Resources Department. Wendy knowingly looked at them  _ “I know what that is, go ahead” _ She motioned them to leave.

Irene and Baekhyun were about to step outside of Wendy’s office when “ _ Hey Bro, don’t be afraid to use the Byun Sibling card when they threatened to you know, It’s time to have changes here” _ Wendy told her brother.  _ “Thanks, li’l sis, I’ll keep that in mind,” _ He said.

The both of them directly went to the HR Office. 

_ “Mr. Byun and Ms. Bae we have received reports that both of you were seen arriving in the same car, considering the fact that you are both from different departments. You both are aware of the policy in our company right? Prohibiting romantic relationships between employees.” _ The HR personnel said. 

_ “We were just getting out of the car, how can you conclude that we’re in a romantic relationship,”  _ Irene asked.

_ “Well, Ms. Bae someone recorded your encounter with Ms. Byun earlier. She clearly called you ‘love birds’ we think that it is enough grounds to say that you’re violating the company policy. Both of you are aware of the implications of your actions right?” _

Irene was about to object once again but Baekhyun started to talk.

_ “Yes, we are involved in a romantic relationship and yes we are both aware of the implications of our actions. However, if you are to fire us would it really be our loss?” _ Baekhyun paused. Irene is still shocked that his boyfriend just bluntly admitted their relationship. 

_ “With all due respect, may I remind you that I am one of the most sought after officers in the financial field. I have been receiving multiple love calls from bigger companies offering a higher position and greater incentives. Ms. Irene Bae’s credentials are also outstanding, graduating magna cum laude in a prestigious university. It won’t be hard for us to find better opportunities” _

Baekhyun’s word shocked everybody in the room, including Irene. Nobody expected the sudden threats from him. 

_ “Excuse me, are you threatening us, Mr. Byun?” _ The HR officer was clearly pissed at what he said.  _ “No, I’m not. I’m simply stating facts.” _ Baekhyun blandly answered.

_ “Mr. Byun, we may spare you from you from the designated penalty considering your position in this company however we cannot do the same for Ms. Bae, I’m sorry…” _ The HR officer wasn’t able to finish her sentence when Baekhyun started to talk.

_ “If you are to punish only her for our mistake, how is that fair. If she’s leaving, I’m leaving.” _

_ Oh and I hope you’re aware that the vice president of marketing is my sister and Ms. Bae’s best friend. She’s aware of this and wouldn’t tolerate Ms. Bae’s dismissal just because of this issue. Now it wouldn’t affect us much considering our family’s background as well as our credentials. But how would the board of directors react when they hear that both of the Byun’s is no longer part of this company. May I remind you that we were personally asked by the president of this company to work here.” _ Baekhyun didn’t stutter at all. He was right anyways with their credentials they are overqualified for their positions even Irene. 

_ “Sir, but we can’t just let go of it when you clearly violated the policy of this company!” _

_ “I don’t really see the importance of this policy, Employees of this company are professionals I’m quite sure that involving themselves with another employee wouldn’t affect their performance. Besides, do you really think Ms. Bae and I are the only couple in this office? Don’t you think it’s time for a change?” _ Baekhyun suggested. Irene was still having trouble coping up with everything her boyfriend said, the whole situation.

_ “I will consider everything you have said Mr. Byun, we will consult with higher authorities and come back to you as soon as we can, as of now you may go back to your respective positions.” _ The HR personnel ended up giving up, it couldn’t be denied that if the Byun siblings were to leave the company it would leave a big dent on them.

Irene was still frozen in her seat. She just went back to her senses when Baekhyun thanked them and stood up. She followed what her boyfriend did right away. 

They left the office, Baekhyun took her hand. It was cold ‘ _ she was really nervous’ _ Baekhyun thought. Irene immediately tried to pull away but he didn’t allow it _. “Hyun, we’re in the office” _ She whispered.  _ “Are you still scared of that, We just admitted to the HR that we’re a couple, and considering how rumors fly, everybody in the company probably already knows” _ Baekhyun said slightly laughing.  _ “Let’s go to my office” _

Irene hasn’t been in Baekhyun’s office that often, she doesn’t have a reason to, back then. Baekhyun sat at the couch and patted the space next to him motioning Irene to sit beside him.  _ “So was I convincing there Love?” _ Baekhyun chuckled. Irene hugged him, he was pleasantly surprised by the sudden affection of her girlfriend.  _ “Thank you for everything love, thank you for not denying me and fighting for me. I love you” _ Baekhyun just hugged her tightly and left a kiss on her forehead.  _ “Why would I deny you, why wouldn’t I fight for you? I love you too, It’s all gonna be alright.”  _ Baekhyun tried to comfort her.

**2 weeks later**

Arriving in the same car they both stepped out rather confidently compared to two weeks ago. They saw Wendy and his boyfriend Chanyeol waiting in front of the elevator hand in hand.

_ “Hey, lovebirds, getting braver huh?” _ Irene teased Wendy. Wendy just laughed at it being reminded at how it all started. 

_ “Thanks to the both of you I guess, a bit of pushing and threatening was all it took to void out that no-dating policy,” _ Chanyeol said. The four of them just laughed at it. 

The elevator opened and the four of them stepped inside. It’s already Chanyeol, Wendy, and Irene’s floor but only the couple stepped outside. Wendy confusingly looked at Irene and Baekhyun  _ “I’m going to stop by at his office for a while” _ Irene casually said.

Wendy was eyeing them teasingly  _ “Just to remind you we’re still in the office, and though the no-dating policy vanished thanks to the both of you, there's this no public display of affection rule ongoing,” _ she said. Chanyeol just pulled Wendy and told her  _ “Let them be babe _ ” laughing. “Well go ahead! Have fun lovebirds, not too much fun though” Chanyeol teasingly bid them goodbye.

The two of them were left in the elevator. “ _ I guess it really just needed a bit of pushing and threatening,” _ Irene said. Baekhyun took her hand kissed the back of it  _ “Yes, it did now I can finally tell the world your mine.” _

_ “And so can I.” _

**THE END**


	28. 27. The Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A is waiting for Person B.  
>  **GENRE:** Fantasy, Thriller  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** She hunts for salvation. He hunts for revenge. To kill or to be killed. That’s their only choice. Years of waiting led them up to this. Who will win? Who will be the prey?

**March 29, 2000**

“ _ Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Irene, happy birthday to you!” _

Irene smiled as she heard her friends sing the birthday song for her. Her life was perfect. She has a good family, supportive and loyal friends, and a loving boyfriend. What more could she ask for, right?

She celebrated with her loved ones for the rest of the day. It was filled of memories she would cherish forever. As she blew the candles on her birthday cake, she only wished for one thing.

_ A year full of thrill, new adventures and excitement. _

Little did she know that when she wakes up the next day, her wish would come true… But not in the way that she expects it to be.

**March 30, 2000**

It was cold. Very cold.

Irene woke up from a deep slumber. Her body was sore.

_ What happened? Where am I? _

As soon as she opened her eyes, she started feeling peculiar things.

Her vision became much clearer. She can see everything even if it’s in the dark. She could also hear every squeak that the rats make from up the ceiling and every footstep from outside the room. Her sense of smell also became stronger.

_ Blood. _

She can smell blood. And upon smelling it, she felt an unimaginable thirst for it. She felt her throat dry up. She felt as if she would die if she wouldn’t be able to take a sip of blood. It almost made her crazy.

As if on cue, the door swung open. She saw a lady carrying a lamp. She was tall and incredibly pale.

“Welcome” her voice was chilly

“Sino ka? Bakit ako nandito?” Irene asked

The lady walked towards her. Every time she takes a step towards her, Irene took a step back.

“Don’t come near me” Irene warned her but to no avail

Irene felt the wall behind her.

_ Shit.  _ She thought

The lady kept on walking forward. There was nowhere else she could run to. When they finally came face to face, the lady grabbed her jaw and turned her face away from her. Her touch was ice cold. It sacred Irene to the core. The lady went on and inspected Irene’s neck.

”Your wound seems to be healing quickly” the lady spoke then let her go

“Sino ka?” Irene was trembling

The lady walked a few steps back.

“I am Sooyoung Park. This is our manor. The Park’s manor.”

“Why am I here?”

“Well, regarding that, you could ask Junmyeon here.”

Behind Sooyoung was a man who’s just as pale as her. His eyes were piercing. Irene felt conscious as he looked at her.

“Oh my dear brother,” Sooyoung walked around him “Naghihintay siya ng explanasyon. Speak. Or do you want me to explain everything to her?”

There was an obvious tension between the two. That made Irene more scared.

Junmyeon just stood there and said nothing.

“Ugh.” Sooyoung groaned “Since my dear brother doesn’t want to speak up, I’ll explain everything to you.” Sooyoung said “He’s been following you for quite a while now. I don’t know why but he wanted you as a wife. So when the opportunity came, he grabbed it so thoughtlessly” Sooyoung rolled her eyes

“What does that mean?” Irene asked, obviously puzzled “Why me?”

“You see, when…  _ creatures  _ like us falls in love, it can be very complicated.” Sooyoung sat at the end of the bed she’s lying on earlier “You and me, we’re not alike. And so, my brother made the stupid decision of turning you into one of  _ us. _ ”

None of everything she said made sense to Irene. All she knows is she’s scared and she wants to get out of there.

Sooyoung saw the confusion on her eyes. She sighed.

“That basically means that, you my dear, you are a vampire now.”

Those words sent chills down her spine. 

_ What? Could it be true? A vampire… I’m a vampire? _

**Year 2010**

“Pre, tara na. We still have to attend that class.” Jongin scratched her nape

“Sus. Since when did you care about our classes?” Chanyeol chuckled lightly

“Since forever. Graduating na tayo, ngayon pa ba tayo tatamarin? Ano ba kasi yang ginagawa mo?” Jongin peeked at whatever Chanyeol’s doing

He saw several tools on his bag pack. Stakes, a mallet, mirror, cross, holy water, and whatnot. It’s not new to him. He’s seen all of this before. Chanyeol has been tagged as a Van Helsing wannabe for the longest time. He just has this weird obsession with hunting vampires. Some people thinks he’s crazy. Who even believes that vampires do exist in this time and age anyway?

Jongin sighed “Chan, alam mo naman siguro na pinagtatawanan ka lagi ng mga tao dahil dyan sa ginagawa mo diba? Why do you have to keep on doing this? You spent the last 8 years studying and hunting them and you never saw a trace of them even once. Just give up already.” he said

“Jongin, I know they’re out there. Di naman pwedeng maghintay lang ako dito at walang gawin lalo na at pinagbibintangan nila yung pamilya ko na mamamatay tao.” Chanyeol said “Alam mo naman yun diba? Tuwing may bangkay na lilitaw dito sa bayan na ‘to, pamilya ko lagi ang pinagbibintangan. Kesyo may lahi daw kaming bampira. Now, if I catch those bloodsuckers, I can show them na wala kaming kasalanan sa lahat ng nangyayari dito.”

For years and years, the Park family has been accused of being killers. People believed that their ancestors are bloodsucking creatures and they bring upon misery. Chanyeol grew up in a harsh environment because of this.

Two years ago, he saw his grandfather jailed before his eyes for killing a woman. A woman that was found in a nearby lake. Everyone did everything just to make sure that his father will get convicted. They gave them no mercy. They made sure to do all sort of things to justify their fantasies. Soon after, his grandpa died alone in his cell.

That’s when Chanyeol swore that he would prove everyone wrong. He swore to bring them a vampire’s head to clean his family’s tarnished name.

**Year 2011**

Irene was in the balcony, the sun just set. She usually takes this time to reflect and think about things.

For the past 11 years, Irene lived in the dark, in the Park manor, with her cold blooded  _ family. _ She did everything she could possibly think of just to escape the manor. But then she realized that she’ll be a threat to the safety of her loved ones once she escapes so she just accepted her fate.

Her life was far from the ideal palace life. What could you expect when you’re living in a manor, waiting every day for the sun to set, with bloodsuckers as your family anyway? But it was bearable. It was bearable because at least, she had Junmyeon beside her.

Junmyeon wasn’t hard to love. She gave her everything she needed and more. Some might say that she’s just experiencing Stockholm syndrome and she doesn’t truly love him but she knows down in her dead cold heart that she does. And she would do anything for him.  _ Anything. _

“Hey” Sooyoung called her who’s in the balcony

“Hmm?” Irene looked at her

“You were there last night right?”

Irene nodded her head

“Good. So, as you may already know, the council doesn’t want the two of you to push the consummation through. The council wants Junmyeon to be with with a pure blood. Why? Because he will be the head of this manor if something happens to our current leader.” Sooyoung crossed her arms

“I know.”

“If you have any amount of decency in your body, you’ll leave my brother alone. You know what would happen if he continues fighting for your relationship. We will be forced to behead him in front of the council. You’ll bring shame to the clan.” Sooyoung looked at her, her eyes judging her whole existence “You can still be a part of the clan if you end it with him… So, will you be a threat or an ally? Make the right choice.”

Just as she was about to walk away from her, Irene called Sooyoung.

“Wala na bang ibang paraan?”

Sooyoung turned to her

“Well, there might be a way.”

**Year 2013**

_ He just came from the university… I see. _

During her first few years, she had to live eating wild boars and other animals. But then, a vampire isn’t a vampire if she wouldn’t be able to consume a human. 

The vampire’s tradition says that a half blood or, in her case, a vampire who was once a human must wait for 21 years to be considered a true vampire. She must offer her first human prey to the clan as a sign of loyalty.

Two years ago, she was given an ultimatum. She needed to comply for her to be able to stay by Junmyeon’s side. This hunt is more than just the tradition. Everything is at risk. Her, Junmyeon, and the clan. They are at risk.

_ This is for you. _

“Siya ba yun?” Seulgi, who’s beside her, asked

She nodded. Ever since she got out of the manor 8 years ago, Chanyeol’s scent enticed her. Since then, she began following him. She was there during his birthdays, when he started high school, and now that he’s in a university. She even knows about what happened to his grandpa.

She was fully aware that he’s been wanting to catch a vampire. That makes hunting him even more exciting.

“Cute siya ha” Seulgi shrugged “What a loss”

She just chuckled at Seulgi’s remark. This 180-year-old vampire can really be a flirt sometimes.

“Let’s go back to the manor now. Tama na ang landi.” Irene chuckled

“Gaga ka talaga!” Seulgi smacked her “Let’s go”

They then proceeded to the manor, fast as a lightning bolt. Little did they know, Chanyeol noticed them. He’s always noticed her face. Just when she thinks he’s not looking, he turns to her. After eight years of seeing her spying on him and noticing that she hasn’t changed one bit, he’s positive that she’s the one he’s been looking for.

_ You’re dead. You filthy, bloodsucking demon. _

**March 27, 2021**

“Tol, despedida mamaya ni Kyungsoo. Sasama ka?” Jongin asked

“Try ko. Baka mag-OT ako. May pinapatapos pa si boss eh” Chanyeol answered, his eyes not leaving his laptop screen

Jongin who’s beside him stretched then yawned.

“Bakit parang ang dami namang pinapagawa sayo ni sir these past few days?” he asked

Chanyeol shrugged “Ewan ko dun. Pinag-iinitan ako lagi.”

“Lol. Akala ko pa man din related kayo noon. Parehas kayong Park diba?”

“Oo. Pero parang di naman. Di naman ako masungit katulad ni sir Junmyeon.”

“Hoy, wag mo namang ibadmouth” Jongin chuckled “Baka nakakalimutan mo, di ka pa regular. Wala ka pang isang taon dito.”

“Di ko naman nakakalimutan yun. I’m just thankful na tinanggap ako dito kahit konti lang expi ko sa field na to.”

“Lol. Dahil yun sa recommendation ko!” Jongin teased him

“Suuuure” Chanyeol chuckled

Jongin made one last check at his document before leaving the office.

It was half past 10 when Chanyeol finished his work.

7 months ago, he entered this company. Partly because of Jongin but mostly because of his sick mother. His mother is suffering from lung cancer. Before they even know it, it was already on stage four. He had to leave his previous job so that he could earn more.

This company answered his prayers.  _ Junmyeon Park _ answered his prayers.

Rumours say that his boss is married to an incredibly beautiful woman named Irene Park.

There was something eerie about his boss though. He always comes to the office late at night. Most of the people in the company haven’t even seen him. It’s like he’s constantly hiding from something that he couldn’t point out. 

Of course it crossed his mind that maybe… just maybe… he’s one of  _ them. _ But he didn’t want to dwell on that. Not when he’s the one that brings food on their plate. Not when he promised his mother that he’ll stop his obsession with  _ those creatures. _

Shortly after he graduated, his father died. He became the head of the family in just a snap. And so, he needed to grow up and find a job immediately. And with that, he had to leave his past behind.

He went to his office ever so carefully, tugging the crucifix hanging on his neck that his grandpa gave to him. Whenever he’s anxious, he just tugs his necklace in hopes that it’ll reduce his anxiety.

He knocked three times at Junmyeon’s door. No one answered so he figured he’d just go in.

As soon as the door swung in, he felt a cold breeze.

His eyes searched the room for his boss. He walked towards his table. Behind it is his huge swivel chair turned against him. 

He cleared his throat to notify him about his presence.

“Sir, I finished the report na po. Here’s the document.”

There was silence.

“Sir?”

“My dear Chanyeol…”

It as a woman’s voice. And it was dead cold. He felt goosebumps.

_ Fuck. Who is this? _

The swivel chair turned around so slowly… Until he finally came face to face with  _ her.  _ That woman.

“You…” he mumbled as he took a step back

“13 years… I’ve been waiting for you”

There was a huge grin on her face.

Then there was darkness.

**March 28, 2021**

“So… you’ve succeeded. I see.”

Sooyoung’s eyes lingered on the person lying on the bed. Irene just stood beside her.

“It’s been what? 10 years right? 10 whole years since I asked you for that little favour.” Sooyoung spoke, her eyes not leaving his motionless body.

“So, about our agreement?” Irene looked at her

“Don’t worry my dear. Just as I promised you, you’ll be able to marry Junmyeon. I’ll make sure of that.” she smirked

Irene nodded, she looked back at Chanyeol’s body again before walking towards the door.

“Oh, one more thing my dear sister,” Sooyoung said “Thank you for bringing me my future king” she smirked “Junmyeon won’t mind right? He doesn’t need the throne anyway. He has  _ you… _ and oh, happy birthday!”

**March 29, 2021**

“Dear, what’s the matter?” Junmyeon raised her chin gently so that their eyes would meet.

She’s been feeling anxious since yesterday. When Sooyoung told her  _ those words. _

10 years ago, Sooyoung gave her a task. A task that could save their relationship. A task that could save Junmyeon, her lover.

_ “Well, there might be a way” Sooyoung spoke _

_ “I’m all ears” _

_ “I heard from Seulgi that you already have a prospect for you know, your 21 _ _ st _ _ year.” _

_ “Yeah. What about it?” _

_ “Well, I was told that you’ve got your eyes on Chanyeol Park.” _

_ “Who told you that?” _

_ “Just… some sources. The thing is, you can’t kill him.” _

_ Irene just looked at her, confused _

_ “Chanyeol Park… do you know who his grandfather is?” _

_ “I don’t know the man but I know what happened to him. What about it?” _

_ “Well, you probably think that he died in prison right? But honey, what if tell you that he didn’t die? Well, technically his body died but he’s very much alive. Matter of fact, you can see him on the throne right now.” she smirked _

_ “What?” _

_ “Chanyeol Park’s grandfather is a halfblood. Armastus, our current leader, he’s Chanyeol’s grandfather.” _

_ “Shut up. Stop it with these nonsense Sooyoung.” _

_ “Oh, but it’s true my dear. You know, he won’t hesitate to kill your beloved Junmyeon when he’s given the chance. So I suggest that you cooperate with me. Give me his grandson on your 21 _ _ st _ _ year. Let me overthrow that filthy old man and take over the throne. I’ll make sure to protect you and Junmyeon from him and the council.” _

_ “But that is Junmyeon’s throne…” _

_ “Dear, you are the most precious thing for him. He won’t choose the throne over you. Trust me. Irene, he’s been protecting you since you arrived here. Now, it’s your time to protect him.” _

Right. She needs to do this. She needs Sooyoung to overthrow Armastus to protect him.

She smiled at Junmyeon.

“I’m okay. We will be okay.”

“Good. Is he ready? Did you give him the poison?”

She cupped his face “Don’t worry. I already got everything figured out.”

She kissed him. “I love you”

Junmyeon smiled at her. “I love you, my queen.”

Later that evening, everyone gathered on the hall of the manor to witness Irene’s 21 st year tradition. Everyone expects her to bring a lifeless body to the table and face the council to prove her loyalty. But she got other plans.

Everyone’s eyes was on her. Everyone was there; except for Sooyoung.

Irene walked towards the center of the hall, wearing her beautiful red velvet dress.

“Everyone, tonight, it is my 21 st year of being one with all of you. It was quite a journey. It was hard but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Now, I know and respect our tradition of bringing a human body for the council during a vampire’s 21 st year. But I came here to change history.”

She could hear everyone murmuring. Junmyeon shot her with a confused look. Seulgi, Wendy, Yeri, her friends also looked at her, their eyes dripping with confusion. Lastly, she looked at Armastus. The old vampire was calm. But you can feel the tension that his aura brings about.

“Tonight, rather than giving a mere human body to the council, I offer you a new queen. Sooyoung Park. The rightful owner of the Park throne.”

“Treason!” she heard one vampire scream

Sooyoung appeared behind her, with Chanyeol following her. There was a grim expression on his face.

What Sooyoung did to him? She doesn’t know. But it certainly affected him in ways she can’t imagine.

The vampires on the hall started to become a riot. In the throne, they saw Armastus, obviously surprised to see his grandson beside Sooyoung.

Irene looked at Junmyeon. There was a certain look on his face that made her scared. He disappeared in a second. She was about to follow him when Sooyoung grabbed her wrist.

“Stay beside me.” she whispered

“But Junmyeon…”

“You can find him later. I need to take my throne now.”

She glanced over at Chanyeol who’s now looking at her fiercely.

“Armastus, I challenge you to a fight. If you win, your grandson is all yours. And I’ll make sure that he won’t remember any of this.” Sooyoung spoke

“And if you win?” Armastus mumbled

“He’ll be my king. The throne is ours. There is an easy way though. Chanyeol, tell him.”

“You can give it up now pops. Just give it up.” Chanyeol spoke, looking at his grandfather

“No fuzz. Imagine, your grandson will be the head of the clan. Isn’t that so nice?” Sooyoung said

Irene just stood there, watching as they fight for the throne.

“Now, to prove that Chanyeol can be a good king, he’ll do  _ something _ . A thing that you love the most.”

Two vampires appeared before Irene out of nowhere. They grabbed her arms. She tried to resist but they are much stronger than her. They took her in front of Chanyeol and forced her to kneel before him.

“Armastus, we all know that you pride on killing one of your own right? That lady on the river ten years ago? She was our mother. And you killed her mercilessly.” Sooyoung stated “Now, watch your grandson do the same. Watch him kill the spouse of our future king.”

Irene’s eyes widened at the realization.

Chanyeol’s eyes became bloody red, his nails grew long, and she could see his fangs. There was a grin on his face. It was terrifying.

He moved his face closer to her and then whispered in the coldest voice she’s ever heard.

_ “I’ve been waiting for you…” _

**THE END**


	29. 28. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are college professors.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Mature Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Where Wendy is a college professor who discovers that a certain professor with the initials J.K. keeps asking students for an inappropriate offer. Turns out there are four professors with those initials and she just has a hunch who it was.

There's something about afternoons like this that makes Wendy wish she has her own car already. She knows how Baguio weather turns like during Summer. While other places in the Philippines experience hot and humid weather, Baguio will always have rainy afternoons no matter if it's bright and sunny in the morning.

"Wala ka pa ring final prospectus until now? Hindi pa inaapprove ni Joy 'yung topic mo eh last week pa dapat 'yan ah." Sehun whines at Yeri.

"Well, gets ko naman si Joy. I mean, kahit ako ayoko 'tong topic na 'to. Hindi ko pa lang mapalitan since sobrang loaded talaga ako the past week," Yeri said. Wendy can sense the frustrations from all over the place.

They've been trying to finalize all news headlines for their final broadcast this semester. Busy ang lahat for the past week since it's hell week for the students.

_ Well, for us too _ . Wendy thought.

She's together with the Broadcasting Guild on their quarters since she's appointed as their adviser for the sem, and probably on the preceding sems too. Unlike other advisers who don't usually meet with the orgs, she often comes here during Fridays, where the Broad Guild usually practices and meets for the weekly general assembly.

It's not yet that long since she graduated from the same university with flying colors. Magna Cum Laude, Bachelor of Arts in Communication, Major in Journalism, Minor in Broadcast Communication. Kaya siguro nasanay siyang tumambay din sa Broad Guild ay dahil she used to be a part of the same org she's advising. She even became the guild's chairperson for two consecutive years that's why she got the highest chance to be their adviser. Nasa Germany din kasi yung dating adviser ng guild, she's taking her PhD there.

The kids are getting noisy and the rain hasn't stopped pouring so Wendy can't leave yet kahit na may payong pa siya. You can't beat Baguio's rain with a payong so she won't try to leave right now.

"What if mag-add tayo ng blind item segment sa program?", Yeri suggested.

"What?!" angil ni Sehun. "Ano tayo? Showbiz reporters? Bakit may blind item portion eh panay straight news meron tayo. We already added a 5 minute radio skit in between for a breather."

Wendy can't help but smile. She's close with all the members of the guild since she just graduated 2 years ago. So some of them she gets to bond with when she's still a student. There are less than 20 active members right now. Joy is the chairperson/Editor in Chief/Producer and Sehun is the vice and Assistant Editor together with Ryujin. Taeyong is the Sound director, Doyoung is the Editor, and the rest are Anchors/Reporters/Announcers. Yeri is one of the reporters. 

Yeri turned to her direction snapping her out of her reverie. She raised her eyebrows at her. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya habang nakakunot ang noo.

"Okay, mukhang nakakatakot pero ask me already," natatawa pa niyang sabi.

"Miss Wends, aware ka ba sa professors na humihingi ng sexual favors sa mga students?" 

"Yeri!" Sehun seemed frustrated at her girlfriend. 

_ Oh. That. _

"They still exist? Meron na tayong OASH years ago, I thought those professors and instructors won't even dare already. Where's the honor and excellence in that?"

"There's been a circulating news po around the orgs that a certain professor is asking sexual favors in turn for a passing grade. Like the usual kwatro o kwarto scheme of most predatorial professors."

"Did they mention who it was?" She's been aware of different issues from students and faculty members probably way more than other professors since she's hung out with the guild. This is the first time though that they mentioned it to her.

"The thing is,hindi daw po mamention nung student si professor since she's being threatened by that prof na hindi siya ipasa for that subject. And since graduating na daw po si ate girl, ayaw na lang din po niyang madamay pa sa issue. Actually yung boyfriend niya po ang nagspill sa ibang students but he didn't know who the prof is."

"See?! Pano natin siya gagawing news eh hindi na agad based sa facts yung info natin?" Sehun said as he held Yeri's face and tried to squeeze it.  _ They're cute. Ah, young love _ .

"Wait nga! Di pa kasi tapos magkwento eh. Relax ka nga lang diyan saglit."

Now Yeri got her attention fully. 

"But, the name of the contact number on the girl's phone is written as Prof J.K."

Sehun looked at her girlfriend in a snap, for the first time since they've been arguing, he didn't make any whining. "Hindi mo yan nabanggit sa akin before." 

The two were now talking more calmly, trying to solve the identity of  _ Prof J.K. _

Wendy, on the other hand, cringed at the thought of  _ Prof J.K _ . An unpleasant experience crossed her mind.  _ Not again. _

Minutes passed, Yeri and Sehun are still discussing whether or not they should pass the prospect to Joy. 

"Okay, guys. Here's what we're doing." She looked at Yeri. "This is a big issue if proven true, so we have to be more cautious. We cannot put it on the program, yet. Not as a blind item at least."

Kung ilalagay nila ‘yon sa sem-ender program without proper research on their part, it might cause a stir for the university. Mas mabuti na kung sigurado lahat ng info nila.

“Talk to the student directly. Journ students kayo so alam niyo ang rules natin about triangulation. And we have at least 3 professors around campus with the J.K. initials so we have to be extra careful. Then make sure to let OASH know about this once verified. Let me know the updates. I need to go somewhere. Head home early. Mukhang di pa titila hanggang mamayang gabi.”

That’s one of Baguio’s charms for her since she loves rain so much, it’s always wet and she always feels like filming a music video everytime. Tiningnan niya ang oras sa phone niya, 3:30 PM. She needs to talk to the first J.K., one she’s close with so she’s hoping it’s not him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Wendy: Where are you? Are you done already? _

_ Prof JD: Faculty. Should we head out now? Punta ka na dito so I can have an excuse with Miss Mendez.  _

_ Wendy: Haha. On second thought, dadaan na lang muna ako sa library. I have to borrow some books for one of my classes. _

_ Prof JD: Wendy!!! _

She’s in front of the library since she went to the cafeteria and is about to head to the faculty. She’ll let another five minutes pass to tease Jongdae and torture him a bit more with an episode of Miss Mendez’s  _ Maalaala Mo Kaya _ stories.

It’s true that she has to borrow books for her class though but she already did before having lunch. She sat on the benches outside the library. She can hear the shouts from Court A which is just a few meters beside the library. She can see men playing basketball even if it’s raining. She saw some of her students playing and some professors too. 

She squinted her eyes to clearly see which professors are playing. She recognized them from the College of Science. The prominent professor with a cat-like eyes is Minseok Kim, he’s her instructor for Math 1 during her first year.

The other one is Jongin Kim from the Human Kinetics Program department. She took one of his classes on Social Dance in her senior year, his first year of teaching in UPB. Doon niya nadiscover na maraming nagtetake ng Soc Dance just to see him dancing. And when she saw him in action she can’t help but swoon just like the other students in her class. Jongin Kim is not a ballet dancer for nothing. Dagdag pa na malakas ang dating ng tanned skin nito at matangkad pa. 

Naghiyawan ang mga tao sa court. Seems like someone shot a buzzer beater. And she saw  _ him _ . The students are cheering for him like they’ve won the Olympics. And she’s kinda annoyed that he looks so good in a white shirt drenched with the rain. That should be illegal.  _ I could see those guns he’s proudly sporting. _ How can he look so manly with those Snowball Coelho eyes, it’s insane.

“Kadiri ka, Wends. Isara mo naman ‘yang bibig mo. Alam kong pogi yan si Sir Junmyeon pero baka pasukan ng lamok ‘yang bunganga mo, sayang vocal chords.”

Wendy snapped out of her ogling. Seulgi is one of her best friends since college and also an instructor in the university for the College of Social Sciences, same as Jongdae. She’s from the Social Anthropology department. 

“Sinong nagsabing si Junmyeon ang tinitingnan ko? Some of my students are playing. Inaassess ko lang kung magagaling ba sila.”

Seulgi turned to the direction of the court but the game had ended minutes ago and the players were on the bleachers already. Some of the students are on their way to the catwalk and the other professors have departed already. The three professors she mentioned earlier are left on the bleachers wearing their protective gears. They’re known to be the  _ Tri-Bikers  _ as students named them. They ride their bikes to and fro the university. No wonder their builts are impressive.

“Mukhang nag-eenjoy ‘yung mga imaginary students mo oh. Sino na bang nananalo?”, Seulgi teased.

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Bakit ‘di mo pa sinama si Jongdae? Free ka na pala. Akala ko mamaya ka pang 6pm uuwi.”

“Change of plans. I’ll just bring home the remaining works tutal konti na lang naman na. And it’s the weekend already. I have plenty of time at home.”

”I doubt na matapos mo ‘yan agad. For sure Chanyeol will be here by the weekend to spend time with you. Makapagwork ka pa kaya.” Chanyeol is Seulgi’s boyfriend for months now. He’s taking his Masters in Music at Diliman and often comes to Baguio during weekends to Seulgi’s condo or Seulgi to his in Makati.

“Ang sungit mo naman. Nahuli lang kitang minamata si Jun ganyan ka na. Kung pinapansin mo na kasi siya ngayon edi sana may kalandian ka na rin.”

“No, thanks. Kyungsoo and I separated in good terms pero parang ang pangit naman na bestfriend pa niya ang sunod na dyowa ko after him. And it’s not like I want Jun to be my boyfriend either, ni hindi nga kami nag-uusap!”  _ Nasaan na ba si Jongdae? _

“Hindi kayo nag-uusap kasi ayaw mong kausapin. Kapag nakakasalubong mo naman siya sa campus, di mo siya matingnan kahit na ginigreet ka niya. Okay naman kayo dati pero what changed?”

“Nothing changed. Baka hanggang ganon na lang talaga ‘yung interactions namin. I don’t want anything to do with him any-”

Someone singing interrupted their conversation. Kilalang-kilala nila ang boses na ‘yon. At last. Jongdae appeared singing with feelings as if he’s having a concert. “ _ Everyday I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon. Nae mameul gobaek hallae. Neoreul saranghae. _ ”

“Tara na!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What?!”

Napatakip sa tenga sina Seulgi at Wendy. They’re at Canto along Burnham Park for dinner. It’s already 6:45 PM. Nakaalis sila sa campus ng 4:30 PM and they stopped by the SM Department Store dahil may bibilhin daw si Jongdae for his daughter. She and Seulgi ended up buying toys for their goddaughter. They arrived at Canto by 6pm but they have to queue in line since the place is packed with people. Most of them are probably tourists.

“You’re telling me pinaghihinalaan mo ako just because my initials are the same as that of Professor J.K. Wendy, I have a daughter. Bukod pa sa principle ko to make my students learn History in a way that they’ll surely enjoy.” Nagkatinginan sina Seulgi at Wendy, their eyes wide from what they heard. Jongdae is a sweet guy but they often tease him for his massive reactions.

“Not in that way! Hindi sa pagmamayabang pero never pa ako nagkaproblema sa mga estudyante ko when it comes to their grades,” Jongdae seemed to calm down a bit.

“Hindi sa pinaghihinalaan kita. Of all people, I know you best, you know that. It’s not even a matter of confronting you about the issue. I’m just trying to confirm na wala ka talagang involvement in this case since we’re tracking all the professors with J.K. initials. I’m confident naman that it won’t be you. Kaya nga sinasabi ko ngayon sa inyo dahil baka may iba pa kayong kilala with that behavior and initials,” Wendy explained.

They all tried to list down all of the professors from the three colleges in UP Baguio with the J.K. initials. The list was cut down to 4 people including Jongdae, the other 3 are remaining suspects: Jongin Kim from the HKP Department, Krystal Jung from the Communication Department, and Junmyeon Kim from the Physics Department. 

“May ibang lead na ba ‘yung mga estudyante mo? What if those initials aren’t even accurate?” ani Seulgi.

“None yet. We’ve just discussed this before we three met and I bet they’re still in the guild at this moment. I already told them to give me updates once they gather new leads.”

At that moment, a group of guys are laughing while entering the restaurant. They’re headed towards the table beside them. And lo and behold, they’re all familiar faces that the three of them surely recognize. Junmyeon is leading the group with Jongin beside him, followed by Minseok and Baekhyun, another campus instructor from the Computer Science Department. 

Nagtama ang mga tingin nina Wendy at Junmyeon. She was surprised at first but she's trying to remain calm as possible. Junmyeon flashed her smile, she can see the crescent moon shaped eyes of him that she really finds cute.  _ The hell am I thinking? _

Seulgi followed Wendy's stare and found the other group as they were about to take their seats on the table next to them. She elbowed Jongdae and whispered something to him. Jongdae nodded and stood up to walk towards the other group. Wendy looked at Seulgi with puzzled eyes. Seulgi just winked at Wendy.  _ Okay, what is going on? _

Nakita niyang binulungan ni Jongdae si Junmyeon at napangiti ang huli. They called the waiter and asked something like tables being moved. She can't clearly understand since their voices aren't that loud for her to comprehend fully. Jongdae got back to their table and started to move some of the unused chairs aside. 

"Hello! Thanks for the invite to sit with you, guys." Junmyeon is already standing next to her. While the others carried the other table and linked it with theirs. 

Si Seulgi ang sumagot, "No worries! Eto naman parang di tayo magkakaibigan during college days. Tsaka 'di pa naman kami kumakain so catch up na rin tayo like the old times. Right, Wends?"

Pinanlakihan ni Wendy ng mata si Seulgi.  _ So this is their scheme. Lagot kayong dalawa sa akin mamaya _ .

"Of course! No problem with me." Jongdae raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, it's been so long since we all gathered together so it's good to catch up with everyone," she tried to flash a smile. She's just hoping it doesn't look too awkward for them.

They're now all seated at the table. The three of them are on the left side. Katapat niya si Minseok, habang katapat naman nina Seulgi at Jongdae sina Jongin at Baekhyun. And Junmyeon is seated next to her at the head of the table. 

The dinner is going smoothly as she hoped. She was glad that they got to spend time with their old friends like this since they don’t really get to interact with one another around campus. Knowing na halos nasa magkabilang dulo ang mga colleges nila and they don’t have much business on each other’s colleges in the first place. They all still get along well, except for her and Mr. Physics on her side. They never interacted with each other during dinner.  _ You sound so disappointed, Wendy. Make up your mind. _

They’re just waiting for the change now for their bill.

“So guys, since we’re all here naman and we’ve been friends for years, except for Sir Minseok kasi siya lang ang gurang na dito sa atin.” Minseok whined in protest. He’s not that old. He’s four years her senior but he blends well in the crowd because of his baby face. And he really is much closer to the younger instructors. “We’d like to confront you about something,” Seulgi continued. Jongdae nodded in agreement to their friend.

“We’ve been tracking professors and instructors from the campus with the J.K. initials and as you can see, Jongin and Junmyeon, you’re one of those together with Jongdae here and Miss Jung from the Comm department.”

“What’s this tracking all about?” Junmyeon asked. Seulgi and Jongdae looked at her all of a sudden. The other guys turned their attention at her. She can feel their gaze at her, especially him. She took a deep breath and met everyone’s gaze. They’re all waiting for her to talk.

“I bet you all know that the Broadcasting Guild is having their sem-ender broadcast one week from now, right?” The guys nodded in agreement. “Ako ang adviser ng guild. One of my reporters raised a very alarming issue that might cause controversy around campus. Specifically those who are mentioned by Seulgi earlier. Except for Jongdae.” She faltered, can she really do this in front of everyone?

“It’s still not clear to us what the issue is about, Wendy,” Junmyeon said.  _ How does my name sound so different kapag siya na ang bumabanggit?  _

“We’re friends, right? I bet you watched Stranger Things and you remember when Eleven said that ‘Friends don’t lie’, I mean of course friends lie most of the time but you do get my point right? We’re all from UP so honor and excellence should be top priority for our profession so I hope you won’t lie about this and I know that’s too ideal but I know you guys and, and -”

A hand reached out to her arm. Hinihingal si Wendy, ngayon niya lang napansin na tuloy-tuloy ang pagsasalita niya. Seulgi and Jongdae are covering their mouths to keep their squeals. 

“Wendy, Wendy. Calm down. You keep on stalling.” Oh please, this is embarrassing. “Breathe.”

Beakhyun, the mood-maker, tried to make the atmosphere lighter.

“Favorite ko ding scene sa Stranger Things yan, Wendy. Don’t worry. Mukhang di mapagkakatiwalaan ‘yang si Jongin at Junmyeon pero ‘di marunong magsinungaling yan. Matinik yan sa mga babae pero ‘di sila manloloko. Promise.” Okay. She doesn't know if that helped or that statement made it worse.

Hindi na napigilan nina Jongdae at Seulgi ang matawa. Much to the other’s growing curiosity of what the fuss is all about. Wala pang clue ang mga ito kung ano’ng pinagtatawanan nila.

“Wends, can you tell us directly? I’m really clueless about the issue,” Jongin said in a pout. She felt a pat in her arm and realized that Junmyeon’s arm was still there. He removed it after the pat though and looked at her with  _ those _ eyes. Ilang beses na niyang nakita yung tingin na yan everytime they were together before, kahit na naguusap lang sila dati, or magkakatinginan bigla. She can feel that her phone’s vibrating but she ignored it. She has to tell them everything now while she gains courage.

“The guild gathered some information about a professor in the campus who’s asking for indecent proposals from the students with a failing grade. The thing is, we don’t have other clues about the professor except for the name registered on the student’s contacts which is Prof J.K.”

“And I’m one of the suspects, I see,” Jongin nodded. You attended one of my classes in my first year teaching Social Dance. But I think you noticed that those taking the class are either good at dancing or at least hindi parehong kaliwa ang mga paa, you included. You’re one of the best I’ve seen.” 

She blushed at that. One thing that made them friends after graduation is that they both love to attend dance workshops, hers as a hobby and his as a sideline. They met a few times outside of campus with Irene, his girlfriend who’s a yoga instructor.

“Bukod pa sa I don’t really sit well with that kind of propositions from instructors or professors. They’re sick if they do that. Takot ko na lang din sa girlfriend ko.” Jongin laughed. The air seems to be lighter than before. 

“Naks. Lakas tama mo, boy!” Baekhyun teased.

“Gago. Parang ikaw hindi kay Taeyeon? Sinong niloko mo,” sabat ni Minseok.

“Okay, that leaves Junmyeon. Ano’ng say mo?” Seulgi asked. 

“Uhm, actually. I’d like to talk to him alone,” Wendy said. Alam niyang hindi siya titigilan ni Seulgi at Jongdae over the weekend about this pero wala siyang ibang maisip na gawin. She needs to talk to him alone. 

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Junmyeon while the others looked intrigued by them. Sakto namang dumating ang waiter nila para ibigay ang sukli. 

Jongdae breaks the silence. “Okay. Mukhang late na. Kailangan ko nang umuwi, guys. Hinihintay na rin ako ng mag-ina ko. Next time ulit ha. Yung mas matagal naman. Let me know para makapagpaalam ako kay Misis.” He then turned to Seulgi, “Sasabay ka sa’kin diba? On the way ka na rin lang naman.” 

“Nope. Parating na si Chan in 30 minutes. Nasa may tunnel na raw siya so pupunta na lang din ako sa bus terminal since nagcommute siya pa-akyat.”

“Drop off na lang kita sa terminal, then. Let’s go.” Hindi alam ni Wendy pero parang sinasadya ng mga kaibigan niya na umalis na agad. Ni hindi man lang siya tinanong kung sasabay ba siya.

_ Pero di ka nga isasabay kasi sabi mo kakausapin mo pa siya.  _

“Well, alis na rin kami.” Baekhyun turned to her. “If you need any help from tracking the number kung wala pa kayong lead or to confirm if ang lead niyo nga ang sender, let me know. Ako bahala sa mga ugok na ‘to kung matrace ko ‘yung sa condo namin.” Jongin tried to smack his head pero nakaiwas ito.

“Wendy, ikaw na bahala sa binata namin ha.” Minseok wiggled his eyebrows. “Jun, ‘wag ka masyado kiligin baka di ka makaamin.”

“Gago!”

_ Lupa, lamunin mo na ako, please. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Is there a reason why you chose to talk alone?”

They’re now walking side by side at Burnham Park. Kanina pa tumila ang ulan nang nasa Canto sila. Buhay na buhay na ulit ang park. May mga nag-nanight jogging at mga nagbibisikleta na. 

“Wendy.”

The way Junmyeon called her snapped her out of her reverie. Right. Kailangan nilang mag-usap. 

“I heard you before. With one of your students. We went out for a photowalk that day. We’re having lunch at Cafe by the Ruins, then when I heard the call with your student.”

She’s practically beating around the bush. But knowing Junmyeon as the most patient guy he’s ever known, nakikinig lamang ito sa kanya. Nakatingin lang ito sa harap habang naglalakad sila. She doesn’t know what he’s thinking at this moment. Does he remember that day?

“I can’t clearly hear what the person on the other line is saying but I heard you clearly. You said you’re giving that person a passing grade if she’ll come over at your house the next morning. I gave you the benefit of the doubt that day. But when I got home, hindi ako mapakali the whole night. So I went to your condo the next day-”

She felt him stop at his tracks. Wendy didn’t know if she felt cold from the night breeze or from something else. She’ll continue anyway. It’s now or never.

“And, I was outside your door when I heard a girl inside. I couldn’t bring myself to knock, you know. Not from what I heard that time.”

Junmyeon lifted his head to seek her gaze. “What did you hear?”

“Oh, please. Don’t make me say it. It’s embarrassing.”

“Wendy, what did you hear?”

She hesitated for a moment. Why does he have to ask that it’s making her uncomfortable? He should at least know.

“M-moans.”

“Fucker.” The way he said it was so hot but she flinched at the intensity. Is he mad at her because he’s caught?

“I think I remember that day now. What time did you come to my place?”

“Why would that matter anyway? That’s all in the past. What I’m trying to say is-”

“It matters so I know if I’ll kill Baekhyun once I get home.”

“What?” She’s now confused. What is he saying? Then it dawned on her.

“It was before lunchtime. I’ve prepared lunch just in case I’m making a fool of myself coming at your house and find you playing on your PlayStation.”

“Is this why you’re avoiding me for the past year? It has to be, right?” He sat on one of the benches at the park.

“It’s true that I told my student to come to my house that day. And that’s the only thing you got right. The student is a boy. I asked him to come at my house para sabay na kaming pumunta sa campus for his practical exam since he’s just around the block and to save time. The practical exam is the condition I gave him for his failing grades. And we now both know who’s at my house that day. That fucking Baekhyun and his porn.”

He suddenly stood up and walked towards her. He’s towering over her and she can’t help but look straight to him. She needs to see his eyes.

“I’m hurt, Wendy.” He’s too close. Pero bakit kung kelan malapit siya tsaka pa nagvibrate ang phone niya. Who is it now? But she can’t answer right now. He’s too close and she’s afraid to put a distance between them.

“You, of all people, should know me best. I like you remember? We’re always together that time. I really believed that there’s something between us. I can feel it that time and until now the feelings haunt me whenever I see you. We were happy. And it hurts that you didn’t even try to talk to me about it right away. You waited for a year. A year! When everyday I’ve been missing you.”

She’s dumbfounded. 

“I’m-,” her phone’s vibrating again. Not now, please.

“You don’t have to worry about me. My conscience is clear. I won’t even dare do that.” He stared at me intently. He sighed. “You must be shocked that day but I can’t believe you just cut me off and avoided me after.” She wanted to say sorry but she can’t find her voice. They stood there just staring at each other for minutes. No one seems to back down. 

“I-I have to go. You know I can’t stay mad at you. It’s just,” for the nth time she heard him sigh. “I’ll see you around.” He walked past at her. 

_ Wendy, what have you done. _ She felt her phone vibrate. It’s Sehun. She answered the call.

“Sehun.”

“Miss Wends, kilala na namin si Prof J.K. She’s from the Comm Dept., si Miss K…”

The phone call went on as she watched him walk away. 

Thank, God, they found out who’s accountable. 

Deep down, she really hoped it’s not him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’s holding a bag full of beers. She’s in front of the unit now. She hopes she’s not yet late. She pressed the doorbell. Once. She hears noises from the other side, maybe he’s watching a movie already.

The door opened. It was him.

“Uhm. Hi.”

Nakatitig lang ito sa kanya.

Awkward. But she still has the secret weapon. 

She lifted the bag of beers. “Beer?”

He still didn’t answer. 

_ Shit. ‘Di ako bumili ng pulutan. _

“I’m sorry and… I miss you too.”

He just gazes at her. They’re just gazing at each other when they hear something break from the kitchen, as if breaking their trance too.

He sighed.

“Boys! Get out.”

Oh.

“Come. Aalis na rin sila.”

She entered and saw the other three professors again. Sprawled on the living room floor.

“Kararating lang namin ah. Ikaw pa nga nagtext sa’min tapos papaalisin mo na kami?” Baekhyun whined but upon seeing her, “Ah, kaya. Tara, boys!” She blushed at the thought of Baekhyun and this exact unit a year ago. She shook away the thought. 

Minutes later, they left.

With just the two of them. At his place.

**THE END**


	30. 29. Yours Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are penpals who don't know each other's real identities.  
>  **Genre:** Fluff  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **Summary:** An author in a writing rut takes a breather and attends a popular summer festival called Tanabata. Curious about the dangling wish ornaments and on to a silly idea, he picks one for a possible writing prompt only to find a note that doesn't have anything to do with wishes.

**Terms to remember:**

> _Tanabata_ Festival – is a festival which is celebrated in Japan usually in July or in August. Dates may vary depending on the region. During this festival, people would write wishes on ornaments called _tanzaku_ and hang them on bamboo trees. There are seven types of ornaments hung on the trees and they each resemble varying wishes;
> 
> _ Origami _ – Japanese art of folding paper;
> 
> _ Orizuru _ – paper crane ornament usually used for wishing good health and long life. Alternatively, it may be used to wish for future success on an undertaking;
> 
> _ Tanzaku _ – paper strip ornament used in wishing for academic success;
> 
> _ Anata _ – a Japanese endearment which translates to honey or dear;
> 
> _ Matsuri _ – festival;
> 
> _ Onsen _ – hot spring or private bathing facilities;
> 
> _ Ryokan _ – traditional Japanese inn;

**Prologue**

"Are these all of it?" 

"Yes Sir, these were the only ones left from your old apartment." 

"Okay. Thank you for your service." 

"And thank you for your patronage." 

It was a refreshing day despite the heat in Sendai. After the delivery person left, he proceeds to check the labelled boxes to be organised. He was trying his best to open these but try as he might, he couldn't open them with his bare hands. He enters to one of the rooms in search of a pair of scissors and sees his son. 

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" 

"I'm folding paper cranes, Dad." 

"Let me see. Oh, these are cute. When did you learn to make one?" 

"Just a while ago, Daddy." 

"You know you can use these for the  _ Tanabata _ festival." 

"Tana-? Banana?" He chuckles. 

"Let's just call it Star Festival." 

"Ah! That's it! I heard from my friends that if I made a lot of these and placed them on the bamboo tree, my wish will come true." 

"Come to think of it, today is already the 5th of August. The festival is actually on the 7th." 

"Eh? But my birthday is on the 7th too." 

"Exactly. That's why you were named 'Hoshi', after the festival, my precious star." "Tell me about the festival, Dad." 

"You're really curious aren't you? You want to know the story behind that?" 

"Will you tell me, Dad?" He says with puppy eyes. 

How could he resist that? He pinched the cheeks of his adorable child. 

"Very well." 

_ "Anata!”  _ They were briefly interrupted. 

“Why did you leave these boxes on the doorway?" His wife shouts.

"Oops, your mom is calling. Let's go." 

"Eh?? How about our story time?" 

"Well, we can do it while walking. Come on, hold my hand." 

"Okay, Dad." 

He begins to relate the legend behind this popular festival. To him, this festival holds a great deal of significance in his life. It all started several years back in Tokyo when he was at the genesis of his career. He could still remember vividly what happened on that fateful night.

**I.**

_ Seven years ago  _

"And then Juliet said 'swear not by the moon because it is ever changing', but we're a different story. Always know that my love for you will be unchanging--Ugh. Damn it!" 

He cursed under his breath as he crumpled the piece of paper containing these notes of sappy sentences. He cringed over his previous idea, and to him it deserved to be thrown away. 

"What now? This is so frustrating!" 

He is in a pickle because of his next writing project. At first, he was hesitant to take up the offer but it was from one huge publishing firm. It meant as a boost for his career so he ended up accepting it. He regrets his decision because he's in a rut, having done nothing yet. Not a single word, nor a prompt. He tried but his ideas went right in the trash. Things like feelings of love cannot be forced and he doesn't even have any inclination over it. He was doomed and his popularity would inevitably decline. His phone suddenly vibrates making him snap back to reality. It was his editor, Junmyeon. 

"Hello?" he says. 

"Where are you now?" 

"I'm here at my apartment. What's the matter?" 

"Jongin, we don't have all year. You haven't sent me anything. What will I tell my immediate superior?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm trying. But I can't just make things up." 

"You should and you can, ‘cause you're a writer, remember? And a genius at that?" 

"Well maybe not a genius at romance. I don't know shit about it." 

"Man, who are you kidding? You're 28 and you expect me to believe that bullshit?" 

"How can I even defend myself if you hold prejudice against me?" 

"You know what you need?" 

"What?" 

"You need to get laid. I know a place you can go for that." 

"Cut it out. I am not going to do that." 

"I'm joking. Just get out of your seat for a while. You need people and other stimulants. Why don't you join the  _ matsuri _ ?" 

"Is it starting?" 

"Well yeah, they're setting up trees along the streets. You should go. Should I accompany you?" 

"No need." 

"Okay, just tell me when you have something in mind. For now I have to make up excuses. You better do a decent job so both you and I will be big shots if this project becomes a hit." 

"Fine. I'm hanging up." 

He then takes a shower, changes into his jeans and crisp white shirt, and then ventures out in the streets. It has been three weeks since he last left his apartment room. He wanted some sake and sashimi. His knows taste is really mature for his age. While he was boozing away in a restaurant near the Shrine, he laments over what he could write. Maybe he needed another person's perspective. He once tried asking his close friend but she just slammed her phone shut in the middle of the conversation. She wasn't any help at all. 

He's already on his 12th glass of sake and he's still staring at the papers dangling in these auspicious trees. 

_ Trees. Papers. Wishes. Sentiments. Stories. Stories? Yes! _

That is when an idea popped in his head. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave him the courage to do something mischievous that night. He climbs the stairs leading to the main shrine all the while thinking whose unlucky wish he would pick out. It was a crazy idea and he knew the person who owned that wish will get mad at him. But would that person find out about it? Not if he was cautious. 

_ Who's going to be the unlucky one? _

He sees this weird looking ornament with an extra sheet of paper swinging on its end. Intrigued, he untangles the oddball decoration and makes a dash until he reaches his apartment. He prays to God he won't get banished by Him for picking it out.

He placed the ornament on his table and stared at it for a while. 

“Wait a minute. You only write wishes on a  _ tanzaku _ before hanging them. This isn't the one I need!”

He realized that what he got was actually an  _ orizuru; _ this ornament won't have anything written on it. He sighed in exasperation. What was the point of doing these when there wasn't a written material to behold? But was he supposed to do with it? Return or dispose? 

He ends up making the decision to unfold it anyway. To his suprise, he sees a long written note. 

_ To anyone who has the balls to open this orizuru, Congratulations. I hope you won't get banished by God when your time comes. It takes guts to take away someone else's wish on this sacred bamboo tree so I commend you for that. Lol.  _

_ So I'm guessing you're curious why this weird looking origami is loosely hanging on the tree, right? For starters, this origami of mine is unlike any other. Pretty neat, right?  _

_ Ah yes, going back to the main topic. You picked this out for some apparent reason. Maybe you're curious, maybe you're just as mischievous. We're all the same. We're all fascinated by this tradition and we're secretly hoping that our secret intentions will be fulfilled. But in the end, we're simply wishing for the impossible. So I wanted to test the effectiveness of this.  _

_ Now, if you're brave enough which I think you really are given that you are able to read this, make a reply using the address I put below. Best of luck!  _

"What is this?? It even has an e-mail address on it." 

He was bummed since he wasn't able to get what he wanted. No prospective material. It was a waste of effort. But he just couldn't let go of this paper. Still, what if it was a scam? He was old enough to know what's right and wrong, and if things were sketchy enough to be disregarded. But this one was a mystery for him. 

He knew the trouble of being spammed with e-mails but he was level-headed enough to maintain three e-mails of his own. One was for business or professional purposes. Another was meant for foolish things like maybe watching adult material partly for research purposes and third was meant for exploring and buying stuff of e-bay, Amazon and others. He decides to use his second e-mail, the one without a hint of his identity. Alright, here goes nothing. 

_ To:  _ [ _ Chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:Chick-y03@makemail.com) __

_ Hi. I'm sorry (well not really) that I picked out your orizuru from the tree. I picked it out because it was really odd looking. Is this a mix of an orizuru and a tanzaku? Why does it have a tail? I don't understand at all but maybe because of that I ended up picking yours out.  _

_ I don't know if God will punish me when I perish because I somehow took away your wish and this may be out of the blue, but why didn't you write a wish anyway? Aren't you hoping for something as your previous letter states? What would that be?  _

_ P.S. I hope I'm really talking to a person and not a chick because your email says so. Haha  _

He clicks the 'send' button later.

**II.**

It has been a week since she left Tokyo and now she was in Kyoto for a shoot she was booked for. She works for  _ Sweetescape _ as a photographer and she maintains a blog of her own under a pseudonym. Well because she wanted to keep her identity a mystery to others. That's what she always wanted herself to be for many. Today she was in charge of a pre-nuptial shoot for this couple who were going to marry each other in a few weeks. 

"Congratulations on your engagement! Until next time." 

She bids goodbye and goes back to the  _ Ryokan _ she's currently staying. She doesn't have a permanent address as she moves around a lot because of her job. It was a win-win situation for her. She gets to travel around and does what she loved the most. More importantly, she wasn't under someone else's control, at least for now. It was already dusk. She decides to take a bath on the  _ onsen _ to remove all the stress away. Hot baths are a must if your muscles have become stiff. She eats dinner on her own room and later proceeds to edit the photos she took earlier. Were people this happy when they get married? Maybe if they married into the person they really love. She manages to edit all of the photos until 11 in the evening and sends them to her client, not even 12 hours passed since the photoshoot. She was that efficient. 

Speaking of e-mails, her thoughts shift to her deed last week in that shrine in Tokyo. She wonders what could have happened to that  _ orizuru _ . The probability of a person trying to pluck out wishes from the bamboo tree would be less than 10% percent, the latter percentage would be due to some accident. It didn't matter anyway; it was all a vain hope. But what if someone actually gets hers? She goes on to check her 5th email. Yes, she has five and don't ask why. She opens the e-mail while secretly hoping it was a reply meant for her and on the basis of that ornament. Her eyes widened. 

"From BrokeBearBoy123?? Yuck. What naming sense does he have? This is so lame!" She laughs hysterically. 

She knew what she was getting into when she started this but she never would have imagined that someone would have the courage to remove paper ornaments from the sacred tree. 

"Alright, time to make a reply." 

_ To:  _ [ _ BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com _ ](mailto:BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com) __

_ First of all, I can't believe it. Someone actually made a reply and a bear at that. Lol, just kidding. I'm a person and not a chick because you know the drill. How the hell would a chick make replies on e-mails?  _

_ Anyway, I'm still fascinated by the thought that someone as brave as you actually existed. As for the topic of my wish, you aren't getting anything from me at all. If I did tell, then there's no guarantee it will come true. I know it's very superstitious of me but my lips are sealed. Sadly you won't ever know.  _

_ Okay fine, I'll give you a hint because you took the liberty of pulling away my paper ornaments. You already got your clues and you do know the meaning behind them? The seven ornaments hold their own meanings and I think by the time you read this, you'll know.  _

_ So I'm guessing that you're a boy who's either financially or emotionally broken and of course not a bear unless such creature exists. I assume that boys tend to be a little braver than the opposite gender though I digress. All assumptions aside, I'm happy that someone read my paper crane. Nice meeting you by the way.  _

After the time she pressed ‘send’, she sets aside her laptop and happily dozed off.

  
  


**III.**

He wakes up feeling groggy after pulling an all-nighter. His unusual encounter with this folk from early July gave him an idea on what he will be writing. Somehow he was able to write several chapters already and he kept going until his eyes gave out. It's the last week of August and he's been doing a decent job at making a write up. He sends this draft to his editor Junmyeon for further checking and he takes a rest. Curious if he got a reply from his flimsy excuse of an e-mail, he opens it again. Somehow, it felt like opening a gift box you receive from Santa when you were five years old. There it is. He reads it earnestly but his initial smile fades. Could it mean that the clues are the paper ornaments themselves? 

If he correctly remembers, an  _ orizuru _ is a wish for good health and long life. Does it mean that this person doesn't have much time to live? If so then it's sad. Alternatively, paper cranes are done for anticipation of future success in anything you do. So that person may have wished for success in a chosen field. It can be anything but he hoped it wasn't something close to the first reason. He makes his reply instantly. 

_ To:  _ [ _ Chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:Chick-y03@makemail.com) __

_ Good day. You guessed most of your assumptions about me correctly and I commend you for that. But the thing about having courage that night was something else. It was the sake I drank that gave me some confidence boost. On a daily basis I'm just plain awkward and a little socially inept. I hate being outside cause it tires me a lot. Talking to another person for long hours would drain me unless I'm close to him or her.  _

_ Looking back, I decided to attend Tanabata for a breather because I was at a lost. I needed inspiration and here is where it leads me. That's why I'd like to thank you because my encounter to you was sort of a blessing. I know you won't understand but that's how I see it. Well maybe it's God's way of leading me to what I needed.  _

_ Also, about your paper ornament, I hope you do get your wish fulfilled soon. You know, even though I dislike a long exposure from the outside world, we only live once so do as you please and enjoy the things around you. I'm glad that I made someone happy by doing something beyond common sense. Still, I can't believe I'm talking to a chick. You sure you're a human? I’m kidding. Have a great day.  _

Was this alright? Was this going to lead him to a new norm in his life? Would that person agree? It felt like he was getting ahead of himself. What if the person thinks he was being too familiar with him or her? He hoped for the best but still expected the worst.

"Hmmm. If you could scoot just a little more. Perfect. Okay Wendy please place your right hand on his chest and wrap your left arm around his neck, not too tight. There. Kyungsoo, please hold her waist. Now look at each other. There. Perfect!"

  
She proceeds to take photos of the couple who just booked her, again, for a shoot. It was their honeymoon in Osaka and they wanted to have some souvenir.

  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the wedding ceremony."

"I can't say it's totally fine by me but I accept your reasons." Wendy remarks.    
"Anyway, I'll be sending these to you, tonight maybe?"

"You're really fast. So, where are you going after this?"

"I might go back to the inn or take more pictures while I'm here."

"Isn't Osaka known for their food?"

"Yes so it will be a feast for you two food lovers. Anyway, I have to go."

"So soon? Didn't you miss us?" She just smiled at her.

"You two love birds have an itinerary to follow, remember?"

"It was nice seeing you again, Joy. I do hope you come back home soon." Wendy hugs her.

"We'll see." She winks at her friend and walks past the sea of people. 

  
She didn't stroll around. She wanted to finish work so she prioritized editing her newly taken photos. After sending the edited ones, she browses her e-mails for a pleasant surprise. It was a reply from him. It won't be fun if she doesn't share her thoughts.

  
_ To:  _ [ _ BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com _ ](mailto:BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com)

**_  
_ ** _ You're probably thinking that I have some sort of disease and my days on Earth are being counted because of the orizuru, right? There's no need for worries and sympathy. A wish of a long life and good health is not my main desire, for now. Therefore it's safe to say that your assumptions failed you at this point.  _

_   
_ _ Let me ask you, how do you interpret that move? What does a good life mean to you? How can you say you're really living your life anyway? Wait, I hope I'm not intruding but what do you even do for a living? Although you can disregard my previous statements so you don't have to answer those.  _

_ Anyways, since you took away my wish, I want you to grant mine or at least follow my whims. I should probably set up some rules so no one oversteps his or her boundaries over these exchanges. You do realize that we've been exchanging e-mails for a while already. I know this sounds cheesy and you might be sceptical about it. Can we be friends? Pseudo friends? Like pen pals? Web pals? If that makes sense.  _

  
_ P.S. I attached a photo of my hand. Guess what? I'm not a chick so can we already exclude this one from our usual narrative? You don't have to exhaust your brain to know what I do for a living. So what if you got another clue? Well, lucky you. Have a great day. _

___________________________________________________________________________

**IV.**

It is almost October and he is about to finish his novel. His editor was pleased with how he was able to pick himself up and write a good piece. The final draft will be presented on October and printing will commence by end of the same month. He recalls his last conversation with the person he's been exchanging mails with. How many weeks has it been? He didn't have much time to spare considering the lack of it for his own job. He had a deadline to meet so priorities had to be weighed in. Now that he has time, he opens and browses to check how it is going. Again he reads email from that person. While reading it, he sighs in relief knowing she didn't have any terminal disease of any sort so he was grateful. He could say she's a cheeky one given how she can be demanding based on her recent e-mail. Still, he allowed her as she pleased because it was his fault her wish got plucked out. 

_ To:  _ [ _ chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:chick-y03@makemail.com) __

_ You're really living up to your name, aren't you? So your domain is within the liberal arts? We are on the same boat. I am nearing my thirties but that's all I can give you. I am guessing that you are a female photographer just because of the recent photo you sent me. Nice nail polish by the way.  _

_ As to your question about life and living, here's my take on it. Having a life is different from living your own life. You may have a life but you don't live it well when you're not doing what you want at all. If there's no fulfilment on things that you do, then there's no meaning to it. All the while living life is a very subjective topic. For me, writing a good material for readers who receive them well make my life worth living. That's all there it is for me.  _

_ Regarding your rules, I agree with setting them up. I'm still a stranger in your life and so am I to your own, though I like to call us not-so real friends because we don't really know our real selves. Maybe this can be a way to show another side of us; that side our family or friends or colleagues don't usually see. What are your suggestions? _

She was lounging around her favorite spot in Starbucks. It was already Autumn so it meant drinking the infamous spiced lattes and chowing down on pumpkin pies. She was especially busy during the change in season since people were always so fascinated about it. Now there she was, editing photos again. She had a little time to spare since she was in a hurry. Instinctively, she opens her e-mail. Bearing in mind her schedule, she types her reply as fast as she could.

_ To:  _ [ _ BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com _ ](mailto:BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com) __

_ So remember, we have to stick to these rules to continue, okay? Here it goes.  _

  1. _No spoiling of identities. We must refrain from sharing our personal details like name, address and age to one another. Even birthdays don't count._
  2. _We can ask each other questions. It can be anything except those that are sensitive. 3. Those which are relative to our day jobs may be the subject of our conversation but only to an extent. Anything that may lead us to know out true selves will void this exchange._
  3. _We only exchange mails on a Saturday._
  4. _We may set up names we can call each other like a pseudonym._
  5. _As much as possible, our conversation should be confidential. Don't share unnecessary information to third parties._
  6. _If any of us decide to meet with the other, we'd have to stop these e-mail exchanges and forget it ever existed._



_ How about that?  _

_ P.S. I will call you Bear. Okay? Welcome, web pal!  _

After that, she leaves and walks in a fast pace. But she bumps into a guy and her bag drops to the ground; that bag carrying her camera. 

_ "Ooff-" _ he bumps into a girl. 

"I'm sorry. Let me help you." He offered. 

_ "No, it's okay. I can handle this." _ She picks up her fallen stuff and gets out of the cafe without further word. 

After that, he approaches a conspicuous table and sees his editor. 

"Okay, so why are we here?" 

"You must know that your work is already being published and you'll be having a book signing, sponsored by the company." 

"That's great!" 

"And if it's a success which I think will be, you have to write a sequel." 

"Really?" 

"You heard me. Congratulations!" He was thrilled. It's all thanks to her. What was she doing these days? He will surely send her a message.

**V.**

She was the daughter of a powerful family and she was betrothed to the son of a popular household from the neighbouring town whom they maintain close ties. Two years ago, they were preparing for their marriage ceremony. Although she loved him to bits, she never held romantic feelings for her friend. He thought the same but he was afraid to go against his parents’ wishes. She was different. Having all the courage to stand up for herself and what she wanted, she left them on the dawn, the same day she was going to get married. 

A lot has happened and she might have been cut off for a while, her siblings begged her to come back but she refused. She wanted to live her life as she pleased and she found happiness doing what she wanted most with liberty. Somehow she felt guilty for leaving them but not so since she hated the idea of being bound and forced to live a life full of misery, dealing with a marital partnership that won't work at all. When she first left their home, she didn't know where she was going to stay. Although she planned on being a photographer, she didn't want to stay at a permanent place because she might be tracked by her folks. So she promised to move around every once in a while depending on her clientele. 

It was bliss and she never once regrets her decision. But in the end of the day when she is all alone in the nth hotel room she's staying, she wished that one day she could go back to her home after all the commotion and that her parents could understand and forgive her for what she has done. She can only hope for it.

Today he was booked for an interview for his recent creation. 

"It's a pleasure having you around Sir." 

"The pleasure is mine." 

"First of all I would like to congratulate you for the success of your book launching. A lot of people have been reading it now and based from our research, they love it." 

"Thank you. I didn't expect to make it on time and I was really scared that I might not able to finish the entire novel." 

"Coming up with a good story has never been an easy feat. May I ask how you came up with the plot?" 

"Let's see, at first I was really close to giving up because I already wasted two months with the introduction but then I met a friend last summer and that's where it all begin. It was all from that encounter." 

"So this novel is heavily inspired by your friend?" 

"Well not entirely but yes." 

"That’s interesting. Now on to the question everyone wants to be answered. Are you planning to make a sequel for this book?" 

"Hey there I just finished this. Give me a break please." He laughs. 

"But we think it deserves a part II." 

"We'll see about that." He smiles. 

After that, he quickly attends the after-party for the launching. Although he was the man of the hour for this event, he didn't stay much longer. He goes back to his place for a rest. He browsed through his phone and sees a notification. It was her. 

_ To:  _ [ _ chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:chick-y03@makemail.com)

__

_ Alright, I agree with your proposition. Don't worry, I didn't tell my exact age to you at all and nothing else from these exchanges has been revealed to anyone. As for the names, I will call you Chick. Well because of your email. Nice meeting you chick. How are you today? How are you holding up these days? _

It was just 10:30 pm. She opens her phone to see what was new on social media. But then a notification pops up. 

"Oh. He's awake."

_ To:  _ [ _ BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com _ ](mailto:BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com) __

_ Hi there, Bear. It's been a while since I have even heard from you. I think I'm okay for the most part but I have a minor problem. My camera was broken because of an accident I didn't foresee. I really wish it gets fixed so I can go back to work again.  _

_ P.S. Winter is coming and I hate the cold. Stay safe.  _

It wasn't late yet so she lies awaiting for a response. In just a few minutes, there it is. 

_ From:  _ [ _ BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com _ ](mailto:BrokeBearBoy123@makemail.com) __

_ Ms. Chick, I'm sorry that it had to happen. I really hope your camera gets fixed soon. Alternatively, why don't you buy a new one? How long has it been since you had that with you? You know in life, some things need to change and that's an undeniable constant we have to face. P.S. I hate the cold too. I'll sleep now. You should too. _

**VI.**

  
It was already Christmas. During the holidays, he'd come home and spend his time with his family until New Year. It was cold and he disliked it. It made him want to sleep tending him to laze out on his work. He's in the middle of writing his sequel and he wasn't really sure about the direction he wanted for his characters. Sure they were not able to see each other from the previous book but as the author, he didn't give much thought of the possibility of his characters being able to meet even at a certain point. After all, in his reality, he can't and possibly won't meet even his own web pal ever. Speaking of which, he needed his counterpart's perspective on this.    
  
_ To:  _ [ _ Chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:Chick-y03@makemail.com)

_ Hi. It's already Christmas Eve and I have been a bit lazy with my work lately. I'm no love expert but what do you think about two people who couldn't meet each other but desire to do so? You can say they're paths lead to those of star-crossed lovers. At first I thought what if they met at one point but weren't able to see it but it weighed more on my desire of an ending that allows my readers to make their own route. What do you think? _

In just a few minutes later, he reads her reply.

_ From:  _ [ _ Chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:Chick-y03@makemail.com)

_ Bear, I mean no offense but don't you think it's unfair for both of them not to see each other because you didn't give them the chance? Or were you making up excuses for being lazy and not giving the encounter they deserved? Despite what the stars say, if both of them really wanted to meet each other, they'd have to make a way to make that happen, you could have made it happen. You're really out here making things more complicated than they should be. You actually believe in Stars? Anyway, what I do like to bet on are human efforts and strong feelings. You only have yourself to rely when you want things to happen according to your will. So what if it takes a lot, at least they did what they could.  _

_ P.S. Merry Christmas. I hope you are spending it with your loved ones.  _

_ From:  _ [ _ BrokeBearBoy@makemail.com _ ](mailto:BrokeBearBoy@makemail.com) __

_ Alright, I guess I'm being stubborn at this but it's such a pain thinking how two people really go the distance for a chance to see each other. I don't believe that most efforts would work because the world can sometimes be cruel; it can only go against us.  _

_ Side note, I believe you're such a strong-willed and free-spirited person. You like to take risks and it shows. I, on the other hand don't really make the effort but if I were allowed to make an excuse I believe that's because I haven't had strong feelings for someone.  _

_ P.S. Don't worry, I'm with them ‘cause they don't want me alone in my apartment on such occasion. They'd probably find me lying on my own apartment half dead because I barely go out for supplies, let alone make my own food. Pathetic, right? Don't laugh. _

In a little while. 

_ From: me  _

_ You can say that again, Bear. I do what I want and I do as I please. There's nothing stopping me from what I want. This story, somehow reminds me of us? Not to be assuming but it's really like our situation. We can only communicate to such extent but we really don't have the desire to meet each other personally. We agreed on our terms because we haven't considered it, and we don't have romantic feelings for each other. So it's a totally different scenario but the importance of effort is established there. I hope you see it.  _

_ You know, you being socially inept kind of shows now so I can only offer you words of advice. Go out sometimes and meet other people, go to places and have more experience. You're still holed up in your nest. So who's the chick now? You haven't had a taste of that thing called love that's why you have such way of thinking. Take care. Don't catch a cold. _

She was out with her co-workers drinking in this pub. She didn't like the idea of being alone on an occasion requiring family. Her phone rings and sees it was from an unknown number. 

"Hello, who's this?" 

_ "Joy?"  _

"Erm, yes." 

_ "It's really you." _ The person sobs. She recognized who it was. Her phone slips from her hand and falls to the ground because of her loosened grip. She picks it up again. It couldn't be. 

"So, who are you?" her teeth clenched. 

" _ It's me, my daughter." _ Somehow, she felt colder than ever.

**VII.**

Her phone rings for the nth time. She has been avoiding them for a week already. It was New Year and she was alone at the rooftop of the hotel she's staying. She wanted to see the first sunrise so she could take a photo of it. Once the sun was out, she looks briefly at it as if wishing for something else. 

"To new beginnings." She says as she raised her can of hot coffee. She momentarily sighs. She can't really avoid them forever. After all she was their own. She musters up the courage to dial the same number and give them a call. 

"Hello, Joy! What a pleasant surprise!" 

"Hi, Mom. Happy New Year." 

"Happy New Year, my dear daughter. I hope you are not alone spending the holidays there. Wherever you are right now, I wish you good health and happiness my beloved baby." 

"Hey, Mom. I'm sorry." 

"No. I should be the one telling you that. We didn't consider your feelings at first. I regret being that way to you." 

"Mom, can I ask. Why did you keep calling me?" 

"It was your father's idea. We had a hard time knowing your whereabouts and any possible contact. He wanted to meet you. He says both of you need to talk." 

"Mom, are you sure? I don't think he'd carry a proper conversation with me without any drama. He's sure he won't go ballistic on me?" 

"Of course not. He's already forgiven you. I hope you do, too. I hope you forgive him and yourself. Please come see us my dear. It's been a while already. Aren't you tired of being alone?" 

"Mom." 

"Please, Joy?" She sighed. Maybe this was her first challenge for the New Year. 

"Fine. When and where?" 

"Later? We just visited your brother's family and his in-laws here in Tokyo. I think we'll be home by the 5th on Sapporo." 

"Where exactly are you in Tokyo?" 

"Here in Machida City. Let's just meet maybe on the 5th at home?" 

"Why not tomorrow? I just happen to be in the same city." 

"Would it be okay with you?" 

"I don't have anything to do until the 5th, Mom." 

"Okay, I'll tell your Father." 

"Okay Mom." 

"Thanks for giving us a chance, my Dear." 

"Thanks for calling me, Mom. I hope you're healthy and happy." She hangs up as tears begin to stream on her cheeks. Meeting them wasn't part of the plan at all but she needed to be cleared loads of her chest. She did miss them. It was a chance and she needed to take it.

It was a new year and he prays to have a good one. He greets his family members one by one and his friends, through the phone. Of course he wouldn't forget about his special (in a way) friend. He can send her an e-mail through the phone anyway.

  
_ To:  _ [ _ chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:chick-y03@makemail.com)

_   
_ _ Happy New Year, my friend! It's cold outside and I am currently attending the first shrine visit with my family. It has been our tradition to attend exactly on the first of January and a lot of people like to go the same day. Just like previous years, I will get myself a fortune slip and hope I get even just moderate luck for this year. I brought my old lucky charm so I can buy a new one. It's really career related. Last year was a great year for me and a lot of new things happened. One good thing was meeting you, no lies included. I hope you have a good year ahead.  _

She doesn’t reply. It has been months since he last received an e-mail from her and he's starting to worry. He's been sending her e-mails from New Year until White Day as if he's reporting to her. He feels like an idiot sending virtual letters to a person who didn't respond. 

It was almost Spring and he wonders what happened to her. He tried recalling their rules and the only way to end this was meeting each other in person. Was she attempting to meet up with him? He had no clue. Out of the blue, she suddenly stops sending him replies. Somehow he gets these feelings of rejection and longing. He felt irritated of his feelings. He still thought that maybe he can use these to channel his frustrations on his material. 

Was she already bored of him? Why does it hurt a little when he thinks so? It wasn't supposed to be like this. She affected him to some extent and it's making him think endlessly. It's funny how this situation feels like he just argued with his non-existent girlfriend. He then gives up and focuses on his sequel. He needed the time for himself as well.

**VIII.**

She just moved in her new apartment that was situated in the heart of the city. Yes, she already made a decision of staying in a home of her own after two years of wandering around the map. Since New Year and after that meeting with her parents, she's been going to places with them, with her as their tour guide around the prefecture. They had to make up for the lost time. She met her brother's family and was surprised to see her niece. She was already a year old and she loved her so. She was busy taking too much photos of them so she can carry with her tons of their memories. That visit wasn't enough so she took some time off from work and went back home to settle some things. She decides to detach herself from anything related to work. It felt like going back to how things used to be before all the mess. They all needed to move on and it had.to start through forgiveness. Everything is okay now. She can go back without having to worry about her parents' feelings; she was after all their child. She bids goodbye to her folks and promised to come by during the holidays or when she misses them. 

She's currently resting after all the unpacking and organizing she's done, with the help of the moving company. It's the first time in a while since she opened her e-mails. 

_ To:  _ [ _ BrokeBearBoy@makemail.com _ ](mailto:BrokeBearBoy@makemail.com) __

_ First of all, I want to thank you for sending me e-mails continuously and I hope you won't stop doing it. I just read all of them before sending you this reply and I'm happy to hear about your progress. You know, a lot has happened to me since New Year and I apologize for being unable to have the time to make replies on our exchanges. I simply took time off from everything and went back to my roots. I'm sorry if I made you worry so don't think I abandoned you and bailed on our rules. I want to tell you my story. People often say it's better to tell a stranger about anything because they won't judge you entirely so I hope you won't.  _

_ You see, from the past few years I was living alone after I left my family. I hid myself from them and went from place to place while trying to make myself busy from work. It was convenient because the job required me to move a lot. But now after the time has passed, I took the liberty of meeting with them and tried fixing what has been broken. It took us a while to bond and make up for what's lost. It was a good moment for me and for us because we all have forgiven each other making us move on. I can finally live my life and be truly happy. I hope you are happy with your life, too.  _

_ P.S. I missed you. Do you feel the same? _

Shortly after her message, he replies.

"I guess he has time?" She giggled. 

_ To: me  _

_ It is really nice to hear from you again! I was worried about you and I will really be sad if you tell me you've forgotten about me. I hope you don't think I was being overboard on the e-mails. Thank you for opening up to me. I won't ask for further details. I respect your decision. It takes a lot of courage to forgive and forget about the things that might have hurt you and caused you pain. After all, blood is thicker than water and in the end of the day, the only people you can rely on are your family and that's a fact. Congratulations on your new beginnings. I'm really happy for you.  _

_ P.S. I attached here is a picture of the first cherry blossom petal that fell on my shoulder. It's beautiful right? It's already spring and this season is associated to a fresh start. Just like this flower petal, I bid that your beginnings be sweet and beautiful.  _

_ P.P.S. I missed you too. It's good to see you back. _

_ From: me  _

_ Oh, someone is acting a little chummy over there. What to do? Do you want to see me now? _

_ To: me  _

_ I would if I could but I don't like to give up the chance of engaging in conversations with you. You're a secret I wish to keep all to myself for a while. If seeing you meant losing you, what do you think should I do then? Of course, I'd put up with this choice than losing you perpetually. I'm being serious.  _

She must admit that he can write sappy. She's starting to think that he's getting a little flirty with her on his messages. Not that she minded. She actually liked it. She looks at the photo he sent her. He sucked at taking pictures. She decides to go out to take some herself. She begins to appreciate the change in seasons and the beauty of these flowers that bloom occasionally.

**IX.**

"So, is the ending okay?" 

"It was amazing. And you told me you didn't know how to write romance? That feels like a total lie." 

"This was the kind of romance everyone wished they could have experienced." 

"You sounded bitter. That explains it. Who's the girl?" 

"I'm not heartbroken! What are you saying?" 

"Don't be shy. I have to know who she is so I can thank her for giving you inspiration." His editor kept on teasing him. 

"I'm not heartbroken. I'm just wondering how it would be like to actually fall in love." 

"Here we go again. Honestly, not everyone can simply make up well-written stories without having any experience on this. Now tell me." 

He felt shy. 

"Well, I met this person-" 

"Now we're talking!" 

"Could you just let me finish first?" 

"Fine, I'm sorry I got too excited. So where did you two meet? Is she someone from Tinder? Or some other dating app? Is that where it all started?" 

"What? No! We just met in an unconventional way and although we haven't personally seen each other, I feel like we somehow connect. I don't understand but it works." 

"You know, that sounds a bit sketchy to me." 

"You think so? We have been exchanging e-mails for a long time already and I can say I really trust her." 

"I don't know buddy. I don't want to burst your bubble but a lot of people do that on the internet especially in our times. What was it called again? Catfishing?" 

"It's not catfishing. We don't even send each other our own pictures. We just simply exchange e-mails from time to time. I have really grown comfortable of her presence." 

His editor sighs.

"I know you trust her but I hope everything you know about her is true. I trust that you're mature enough to know what's real and not." 

"I think I know what I'm doing." They grew silent momentarily. 

"Wanna go to the Fireworks festival this evening? You deserve a breather after all." 

"I do. Let's go?" 

"Okay. I'll text you the other details. And Jongin?" 

"Yes?" 

"Take care, okay?" 

"I will!" 

He then leaves. On his way back to his apartment, he sends her a mail. 

_ To:  _ [ _ chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:chick-y03@makemail.com) __

_ The weather is awfully hot and I want to relax just for a bit. But I'm not a beach person, that's why I'll be attending a fireworks festival instead. I hope you enjoy your summer, too. Drink plenty of water and don't stay too long under the sun.  _

_ P.S. Should I wear a yukata? _

**X.**

As expected of the festival, the venue is packed with people. He bumps into someone. The strap of her wooden slipper somehow breaks. 

"Ahhh! My slipper!" 

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Let me help you." 

"No, it's okay." 

"No, it's not. You're in a yukata and your slipper just snapped.”

"Fine." 

He extends his hand to her. 

"Uhm, I don't think you'll walk properly without this. So allow me to fix it for you." 

"Can you?" 

He nods. 

"But first, let's find a place where you can sit." 

He had a spare handkerchief he can use to tie and connect the part that snapped. After tying the loose ends, he gives her the fixed slipper. 

"Er, thank you for doing this, sir?" 

"Jongin." 

"Oh, I think I know you. You're the author of that book?" 

"I guess I write. Well, how about you, what's your name?" 

"You can call me Joy." 

They shook hands. 

"Are you alone, Joy?" 

"No. I'm actually with my brother. I just went out for necessity then this happened."

"I'm really sorry. I have a reputation of being a klutz sometimes."

"It's fine. I think it's because there are a lot of people here." 

"Crowds make me feel dizzy. But I needed a breather from work." 

"Me too. Actually it's my first-time attending this festival without having to think about work. I always come here for photo shoots."

"So, you're a photographer. Did you bring your camera?" 

"That, I wasn't able to." 

"Too bad. They said the fireworks here are beautiful."

"I know. But I can always take photos with my phone camera, although the qualities really differ." 

As if on cue, the fireworks begin exploding. They both looked at the night sky. Strangely, he feels comfortable around someone he just met. 

"It's really beautiful!" She shouts so he could hear what she was saying. 

"Yeah, it is!" He shouts back and they laugh together for acting like weirdoes. 

The fireworks display ends after minutes. They turn to face each other. 

"You know what, though I just met you today, it feels like I have known you for a while already." She says. 

"I think so too." 

"Have we met before?" 

"No. You're terribly mistaken." 

"It was nice meeting you, Jongin. I have to go back to my brother. Thank you for fixing my slipper!" 

"It was nice meeting you too, Joy. I'll go back too." She walks away and blends with the crowd. He unexpectedly turns back since his gut feelings tell him to. But he lost sight of her. Maybe it was the heat of Summer that's causing him this confusion. 

He goes back and browsed through his phone. Later, he reads a reply from his mail. 

_ To: me  _

_ I just came back from the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival. I happen to be nearby so I attended. There were tons of people that I got into some accident. Don't worry, it is fashion related. I wasn't able to take any photo because I took my time to actually look at the beautifully lit sky. _

_ P.S. I wore a yukata. I hope you did too. Men look good in yukata, they just won't admit it. _

His heart skipped a beat. 

So earlier, he was on the same place as hers. He recalls being with a female photographer a while ago, whose slipper strap got broken. She wasn't able to take a picture. It can't possibly be her, right? But what are the chances?

**XI.**

It was already August so it meant that summer is about to end. It has also been more than a year since they met each other. She came into his life unexpectedly and felt like a dream. They have been sending these virtual letters to each other as if they were reports of their daily lives. It took a while for him to realize his feelings and didn't mind what other people said. He has grown to like her but he didn't know how to tell her. 

Now he didn't like the idea of things remaining in their virtual nest, but he still had a deal to respect. He wanted to see her. He's longing to see her. Even if she might not harbor the same feelings, he wanted to tell her personally. He knew what he was going to sacrifice if they did meet. He goes back to reading all their past e-mails. He was laughing at how they were bickering at the beginning. As he scrolled up to the recent ones, he sees another unopened mail. 

_ From:  _ [ _ chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:chick-y03@makemail.com) __

_ Hi. I just want to thank you for your input on my shoot for the summer festival. You were right. The fireworks added more of the romantic vibe on the pictures. I was up editing them that's why I only woke up late this morning. Have you eaten yet? I'm going to make cereal. Oh wait, you don't make them, you just add milk and eat them. Fine, I know I suck at cooking so please don't laugh at me.  _

Some of the e-mails would include mundane topics but he still enjoyed reading those. She was a joy to read after all. 

_ To:  _ [ _ chick-y03@makemail.com _ ](mailto:chick-y03@makemail.com)

_ Hi there. It's almost lunch and you're going to eat this late? Sleep properly next time so you can wake up for breakfast okay? Also I was just wondering. How would you feel if I said I want to meet you? Cause I honestly do.  _

_ To: me  _

_ Let's just call it as my brunch. What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Don't you remember our agreement?  _

_ From: me  _

_ I do. But I want to see you. The thing between us has been going on for a long while now. I think we've grown closer to each other despite not having the slightest idea of our true identities.  _

_ Meeting you wasn't calculated but it was a beautiful miscalculation for me. I have a very important thing to tell you. I don't want to say it here because I want you to hear it from me. Would you allow me? _

_ To: me  _

_ Are you willing to take the risk? Are you sure about letting this thing be over? _

_ From: me  _

_ I know the risk and I'm willing to take it. I'll be waiting for you. I live in Tokyo at Kamakura near the Great Buddha Temple. How about you? _

_ To: me  _

_ You aren't kidding? I live in the same city too! _

_ From: me  _

_ That's great! Well, I'll see you later around 6 pm at the Temple, if that’s fine by you.  _

_ P.S. I'll bring with me something for you to know it's me. Just remember that one thing that allowed us to meet eventually. That’s all I can say. See you later, Chick! _

She was feeling a little nervous about meeting her online friend. She didn't even know how he looked like and vice versa. She became conscious of her looks that's why she dressed up nicely. If things were going to end like this, she needed to prepare so he can regret later. 

She rode a taxi as she was already 15 minutes late. 

"What happened out there?" 

"Service operater said there's an accident which caused the traffic." 

"Oh dear. I really have to be at the temple now." 

"I'm sorry for the delay Miss." 

"How long will it take me to be there through walking?" 

"You have 45 minutes, Miss." 

"Okay, here's my payment, Sir. I'll go ahead." 

She rushed through the bustling streets. She can't be late now. What if he disliked waiting? She walks as fast as she could that it made her acquire blisters. Why did she even use heels this time? She regrets having done so.

He's been waiting for 25 minutes already. Come to think of it, she didn't make a reply on his last e-mail. She didn't say yes to meeting him but he still secretly hoped that maybe she'd swing by. Throughout the hours remaining, he kept thinking of things he can tell her so she won't get bored of him. He remembers the sign he had to make. He thought of making the same ornament he first plucked out. So with him was a string of that odd looking origami that prompted everything. If she'll see it, she'll surely know it was him. 

The minutes turned into an hour. He was slightly losing hope. He was looking back and forth for someone. He heard heels clacking so he turns to that direction. Finally the long wait was over when a woman approached him. He was pleased. 

"Hey. I thought you won't even come here." He says. 

"I apologize for my lack of reply." 

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting much." 

"Hey that's rude. I won't even know it's you until I saw these ornaments." 

"It was your sign to notice me." 

They grew silent for a while. 

"Are you really sure about this meet-up? We won't be talking anymore after this."

"Yes, I know. But will you really let things end that way?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Even if you did, I will not allow it." 

"Well that's not yours to decide. 

"Then what about you? Do you really think we'd stop talking after all of these? Do we really have to pretend ours never existed?" 

"Nope. Do you honestly think I'd want that too?" 

They both smiled. 

"I'm sorry I was late." She softly says. 

"It's okay. Better late than never." 

"It's nice to finally meet you." 

"What are you saying? It's nice to meet you, again!"

**Epilogue**

_ The Present _

It is a sunny day and it was scorching. She felt a bit more exhausted because of the heat and there she was busy making lunch for her folks. She hears someone enter the kitchen. She doesn’t have to look back to know who it was, she can even sense someone was staring at her.

“What brings you here, my love?”

“Nothing. I just want to see what you’re up to.”

“I’m preparing food for us. I’m making some omurice.”

“Ohhh! My favourite.”

“You want to learn how to cook too?”   
“Can I?”

“Of course, but maybe in a few more years.”

“What is a few more years?”

“When you turn 9.”

“I still have 3 years.”

“You’re such a smart kid. You really take after me.”

“You promise you’ll teach me?”

“I’ll gladly teach you so you won’t end up like someone who doesn’t have a knack for cooking.”

She goes back to look at the pot of fried rice she was cooking a while back.

“So what were you doing earlier?”

“I was just folding some paper cranes.”

“You can make that now, right? Well that’s because I was the one who taught you.” She boasts. He nodded.

“And what were you talking about earlier?”

“Ah, Dad was going to tell me about the Star Festival but you called him.”

“You want me to tell you instead?”

“Can you, Mom?”

“Of course! And you want to know a secret?”

“Yes please.”

“Promise me you won’t tell, okay?”

“Pinky promise!”

“Okay kiddo. You know that’s actually where it all started. Because of that festival, I ended up meeting someone very special.”

“Honey! I’m done unpacking!” her husband tells her.

“Okay! Should I set the table now?”

“Is lunch ready?”

“It’s done.”

“Let’s eat then.”

She looks at her child.

“We should probably set the table now. Can you help me with it?”

“But Mom, you promised you’ll tell me about the festival.”

“I can do that while preparing for lunch. So will you help me out?”

“I will, Mom.”

“Let’s see. It all started with a celestial princess named Orihime.”

She tells him the details about the festival while setting up a table for three; for her, Jongin and Hoshi.

**THE END**


	31. 30. Requiem for a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** After their good friends pass away, Person A and Person B who hate each other are forced to take care of their friends' child.  
>  **Genre:** Young Adult, Slice of Life  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences
> 
> **Synopsis/Summary:** A story of grief and dreams told through the eyes of a child. Paige, a thirteen-year-old, who just lost her mother and forced to be taken care of by her mother’s friends, who hate each other. This is a story that goes beyond mending feelings, broken dreams, friendship, family, and a reason for you to live than to just exist. She may be thirteen but she is wise beyond her years.

**Title:** Requiem for a Dream

I remember your room was kept the way it was after you died. I couldn’t remove anything. Because sometimes I would still call you from your room like you’re still there with me. Sometimes I still check to see if you’re still in bed and it breaks my heart every time when you’re not there anymore to hug me, kiss my head and tell me everything’s going to be alright. It’s not alright, it will never be because you’re gone, and my mom left me behind. I’m left all alone. 

There are times when I pray that this is all a dream, that I still have a mom. But I’ve seen it all happen. I felt everything that day. Felt how your grasp loosens, slowly slipped away from mine. Your heart slowly beating until it stops. I was there begging everyone to make you comeback. But no matter how loud my shout was, no matter how hard I try. I was too late because you’re gone. Cancer took you away from me.

“Did you think that you telling me everything will be okay will actually fix everything? That she will come back?”

“Joy, I’m reminding you that Wendy is my friend too.”

“But you’re there with her! Baekhyun, how could you not take good care of her?!”

“And that’s the point! You weren’t there! You’re not the only one who’s left behind! You’re not the one who wakes up every morning convincing yourself that she’s not dead! You’re not even there at her last moment. So, don’t go telling me I didn’t take good care of her. Act your age, Joy. We still have to take care of Paige.”

I heard a door slammed.

That’s the first time I heard Tito Baekhyun shout at someone. Even with your last moment he never shouted at the doctors and nurses like I did. He just hugged me trying to refrain me from entering the room, silently crying while I was shouting and begging for your life. He changed when you died. The goofy Tito Baekhyun was gone. He died with my mom.

Tita Joy wasn’t there at Mom’s last moment because she’s working abroad and immediately came back here when she heard the news about Mom. I opened the room to check on Tita Joy when I heard her say, “How can you leave me without saying goodbye, Wannie? You taught me how to move on from my exes but how can I move on from this? You taught me things in life but never a life without you. How can I live without my best friend?”

And in that moment I knew, I wasn’t the only one you left behind. 

It’s been almost a week since you died and today is your burial. I heard them pray for you. Wishing you may rest in peace. They asked me to for a eulogy, I couldn’t. I couldn’t find the right words to say because it had to be perfect, just like how I know you. So, I missed my chance but Tita Joy was there to help. She spoke in my behalf.

“Often in death, we tend to glorify the deceased. It’s a human nature to speak good things about someone who died. But nobody is perfect. Wendy is not perfect. She was not a great human being. She was a bitch most of the time, she was a hoe that’s why she got herself pregnant with Paige at the age of 19. Paige, sweetheart, your mom is a hoe. She did tell you that, right?” Tita Joy asked.

I laughed while nodding. Because you did tell me everything about it. You told me you flirted with some random guy at a bar and then weeks later you had me. I was eight when I learned the word hoe from you. I’m twelve now and I still remember how you told me your story about how you met my dad and never saw him again after.

“She was not perfect but she was my favorite person. It’s not often that someone comes along who’s a true friend and good mother. Wendy was both. It doesn’t matter how she lived her life. She was alive and that’s what matters. She’ll be better as an angel above than a human here on earth.”

I remember standing where they buried you. Just looking at your name carved in a gravestone.

“A few days ago, you were here with me. Holding my hand and now I can’t even feel you. I’m happy you’re not hurting anymore.” I said as I felt Tito Baekhyun silently sat beside me.

“Tito, why do people leave me?” I asked him.

“First my dad, I know mom tried to reach him but he doesn’t want me. And now mom is gone. Am I bad? Do I deserve to be alone?”

I looked at him and I was shocked to see him crying while looking at me.

Tito Baekhyun hugged me and said, “You’re not alone, Paige. Your Tita Joy and I will always be here for you. We will take care of you like your mom did.”

And I know they will. 

  
  


“They did everything, Mom. They take turns taking care of me. They tried so hard for me not to feel alone but life without you is hard. I started to feel empty and it became all too familiar ever since you died. Oftentimes, I get asked about my family, I don’t know what to say. Because I have no one to call family. But that was a year ago. I have Tita Joy and Tito Baekhyun with me now. 

I’m thirteen now, this is the first birthday that you’re not here. They still fight a lot, mom. Like when Tito Baekhyun was late when he was picking me up from school and Tita Joy knew about it. She nagged him for an hour. Or when Tita Joy didn’t know I’m allergic to garlic and rushed me to the nearest hospital. Tito Baekhyun was so mad at Tita Joy they started to bicker. They hate each other so bad that they couldn’t end a day without fighting.” I laughed remembering everything.

“But Mom, you’re selfish. So selfish to ask them to take care of me. They have own lives to take care of. Tita Joy built her own modeling agency where she found Tito Kai, her boyfriend. And Tito Baekhyun has Tita Seulgi on his side. I’m trying to be brave, Mom. Because I know one day, they will leave me too.

Do you remember when I held your hand before going to the hospital? I wished I held it longer. I accepted things like you’re gone and will never come back. That some things aren’t going to happen that way I wanted them to and it is okay that they won’t.” 

I saw a white butterfly on Mom’s gravestone. 

“You always give me hope, Mom.”

  
  


I remember walking after I visited, Mom. Everything happened so fast. One second I was crossing a street and one second I felt my body in pain. And that’s the last thing I remember before I saw you, Mom.

I never thought it will happen to me. I go through it over and over in my mind but I never thought it will happen to me. It’s something that happens to someone, but not to me. I was in an accident.

“Let’s pray. In the name of the Father, the Son…”

“I heard someone say. That’s the last thing I heard and now I’m here with you, Mom. Does it mean that I’m dead?” I asked.

“No, my love. Do you hear that?” Mom said while smiling.

I looked around trying to figure out where we are. But I see nothing but white. And for the first time in my life, I had that feeling. Like the world is moving all around you but you’re not actually in it. It feels like I’m floating.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.” Mom said.

I close my eyes and that’s where I saw everyone.

Tito Joy crying while Tito Kai is comforting her. Tito Baekhyun is calling someone while Tita Seulgi is praying. They were in a hospital.

“Focus your eyes and you’ll see what you want.” I heard Mom say.

And I did. I focus my eyes and saw the person inside the emergency room. 

It was me.

Doctors and Nurses are busy around me.

“She doesn’t deserve this. She’s too young to die.” I heard Tita Joy.

“No one is going to die.” Tito Baekhyun said.

“Baek, I can’t lose her. We can’t lose her.” 

“We won’t.” 

I smiled when I saw Tito Baekhyun and Tita Joy hold hands for the first time.

I felt my heart in pain.

“Awww.”

I felt Mom hugged me.

“Mom, I want to stay here with you.” I said.

“They need you.” She said. 

“But I need you.”

I felt her kissed my head.

“You still have a future back there. You still have dreams to fulfill. Friends to meet and a family to go back to.”

“But you are my family.”

She shakes her head.

“No, sweetheart. I’m just one of them. Thank you for telling me everything, Paige. I’ll always be here.” She put her hand to where my heart is.

I smiled.

“Mom, do we still have time?”

“Why?”

“I want to know what happened to Tito Baekhyun and Tita Joy. Why do they hate each other?”

She chuckled.

“It’s not my story to tell. But one thing I know is that…” She whispered something to me that I couldn’t believe.

“WHAT?!”

She laughed at my reaction.

I just watched her laugh.

“I’ll miss you, Mom.”

“I’ll miss you a hundred times more!” 

“It’s time, sweetheart.” She said.

I held her hands for as long as I can.

“Be happy.” She smiled.

I’ll always remember how she looks so happy and at peace.

And this time I let go first.

Because I can and I know that I’m not alone.

She’ll always be here.

“We’re sorry if you felt alone and that we’re going to leave you, Paige. We won’t, you were our first baby. Wendy didn’t know what to do especially when raising you. So, your Tito Baekhyun and I helped her when you were still a baby. We changed your diapers, bathed you, and cleaned everything for you. I’m sorry if we’re not good enough. We are doing everything we can so we can give you the best because you deserve it. But it wasn’t what you need because we realized now that you just need us to be there for you. We’re still learning how to raise you. It’s not too late to do that now, right? Please, Paige. Come back.”

I heard Tita Joy said.

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately saw Tito Baekhyun.

He was in the verge of crying when he saw me but all of that changed into tears of joy, a relief.

“P-Paige! Oh My God!” 

I tried to smile when I saw Tita Joy beside me. 

“I had a dream, Tita Joy. I saw mom and we talked a lot.”

“R-Really?” She asked me while wiping her tears.

I nodded.

“I’ll get the nurse.” Tito Baekhyun said leaving the room.

“What did your Mom tell you in your dream?”

“She said that I have a family here, she’ll always be here with me and that I should be happy. She also told me something about you and Tito Baekhyun.”

“What is it?”

I asked her to come closer.

“She told me you both love each other before but didn’t end up together. That’s why you hated each other.” I whispered.

“What?!” 

“Why? What’s happening?” Tito Baekhyun asked while looking at us.

“N-Nothing.”

“This is our secret okay? Don’t tell anyone.” Tita Joy whispered.

I giggled.

You’re right, Mom. They still need me here. I still have a lot of things to do. Dreams to fulfill and one of them is to help Tito Baekhyun and Tita Joy. They may not end up together but my dream is to help them gain what was once lost and that is their friendship. 

I love Tito Baekhyun and Tita Joy, I love them both as much as I love you, Mom. That’s why I’m going to stay with them and help them regain their friendship because I know that the whole is greater than the sum of its parts.

You taught me that, friendship is more than the sum of its parts. The word trust is just a word without two people. A person by itself is just an individual but put another person in the picture, put the three together and you’ve got the magic of friendship.

We are driven by our wants and dreams. When they disappear, we do too. I learned to dream not only for my sake but I dream for others too. I also learned that there is one thing that is more powerful than death and it is love. It’s okay to let go of the things you have no control and accept the things the way they are. There is always a time and place for everything, a time where we let go and a time where we accept and allow things to happen.

This is my story amidst of dying. I am Paige Scarlet Shon. I am thirteen years old and this is just the start of my story.

  
  
  


**THE END**


	32. 31. Two Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A falls in love with Person B the first time they meet, ie love at first sight.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** General Audience
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Doctors that saves live, pianists that makes music. Two seasons both cold and warm have their own stories and a new beginning.

For normal people with normal jobs there are a lot of options to choose from, there are things that sometimes are easy to grasp but for  **_Doctors_ ** a lot of things are at risk so be it their families, their love life, their vacations but all of them wants to  **_save a life._ **

“Dr. Oh! Mina is feeling well, thanks to you! My husband told me to give these to you” the woman handed him a lunchbox, they probably have known that he wasn’t eating well because of looking out for Mina or one of his residents spilled his secret again to the guardians of the patients. 

“It’s okay, Ma’am as long as Mina is okay I will be fine as well” Sehun said and smiled at the guardian. It is true that he wanted that lunchbox but what can he do? He cannot just accept gifts from guardians because he was just doing his job and not some kind of sorcery is happening. 

Dr. Sehun Oh, a pediatric physician and a family doctor as well is Shinye Medical University’s ace even for surgeries he is a one reliable man. You may find him looking weirdly at some cute kids but he has a pure heart and truly a man you can trust a life with. 

“Dr. Oh there will be a patient today at the VIP Ward, it might be one of the Bae’s” his resident updated him after his daydreaming phase. 

“What? Bae’s?” he asked in confusion.

“Hyunjin, you do know that there is only one on the Bae Family right?” he added. 

“Oh great! I got it! Joohyun- eonnie!” Hyunjin cheerfully said. 

“Irene?!” Sehun cannot believe what he was hearing. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes, she entered when you were talking to Mina’s mother. Isn’t it you are their attending doctor?” Hyunjin looked at his supervisor. 

Irene Bae is one of Sehun’s VIP Patient who is from a well off family in Seoul, South Korea and also the one he likes. Even though they have age difference, what is wrong with loving someone secretly? It is a pity for her story but for Sehun she is different. 

Sehun parted ways with Hyunjin who went on different wards, he is eager to get the number of Irene’s room thought at Shinye there are only four vip wards. 

“Excuse me, what ward is Irene Bae?” he asked at the information. 

“Dr. Oh it is 101 and the password will be sent to you, only her requested doctors will be allowed and thankfully you are the only one” the nurse said. 

“You will also be having a meeting with the board later regarding Miss Bae’s condition” the nurse added. 

Sehun agreed and waited for the password to be sent to him and went straight ahead the VIP ward. From that he remembered the first time he met Irene. 

_ It was his first day at Shinye when he saw Irene, the very first seconds their eyes meet he instantly fell for her. Only to find out she is Shinye’s most critical patient. Irene had been suffering heart problems as a child and nobody knew that until she passed out in one of her classes in the university.  _

_ “Hi!” Irene cheerfully greeted Sehun.  _

_ “It is nice here, I think it will be my home for many years” she added.  _

_ “Are you sick?” Sehun asked.  _

_ “I am, cardiomyopathy with no chance of survivals if it gets worse” she replied back.  _

_ With that Sehun’s curiosity made him fall in love for her. As time goes by he goes back and forth to the cardio department just so he can see her but one day Irene was transferred to a different hospital because her parents requested. There was an ongoing issue between Samsung Medical and Shinye at that time and they were forced to transfer hospital.  _

_ Sehun is an eager man she pursued Irene despite his condition and managed to win her heart but as time goes by it is not a perfect relationship as they say they got into fights not those physical ones but it is a Romeo and Juliet for them.  _

_ Three years passed after their breakup they met again but it seems like it is Irene’s deathbed now.  _

Sehun was carefully putting the password on after he remembers all the stuffs they did together. 

“Crap!” he cursed at himself for not knowing what to do. 

The door swung open. 

“Come in!” Irene greeted.  _ Even in patient gown she still looks like going to a gala night. _

“You gave me a big responsibility now, Noona” he said upon closing the door. 

“I do not know doctors here so I personally requested you” she replied. 

“But you know I am a pediatric physician, I only attend to kids” Sehun said. 

“Isn’t it you know something about cardiology” she looks outside and asked. 

“I do--”

He was cutted off. 

“Then save me” Irene blurted out suddenly. 

“No one can save me but you, Sehun” she added. 

“No, I can’t….that will take my license away” he replied. 

“Then who will I ask? Do I know someone in this hospital, only my parents know the people who run this business here” Irene said. 

Sehun’s phone beeped. It is time for the board meeting and briefing. 

“I have to go, Irene” Sehun said and ran outside. 

Irene was left alone and thinking. 

“Dr. Sehun Oh cannot operate for Joohyun. He is a pediatric physician and only attends to kids” one of the board members said. 

Sehun had been put in the middle because the meeting is for Irene’s sake. 

“But she personally asked for Sehun, Director” Head Doctor Jang said. 

“We cannot trust a Pediatric Physician for Joohyun” one member said. 

“I looked into his credentials he has been into many successful surgeries when he was a resident at Samsung Medical and he is also a double board certified doctor” Head Doctor Jang said. 

He wished for the meeting to end, whether he will be decided as Irene’s doctor or not he will wish the best for her either way. 

“Okay, let us vote” Director said. 

5 out of 20 are in favor for Sehun to operate on Irene. 

15 are opposing saying he is inexperienced. 

The meeting ended with Sehun not taking parts into the operation but instead for Irene’s aftercare. 

“Even if you will not be her attending doctor, we will still take you as the one who will look after her” Head Doctor Jang said. 

“So you mean it is not you?” Hyunjin asked while slurping the noodles. 

“Yeah by far that is the decision, I do not know what made them still choose me who will look after her. It is a pretty tough decision to actually do that because we are past lovers” Sehun said. 

“Eh?! You and eonnie?” Hyunjin shockingly asked. 

“First of all, Hyunjin you are a guy call her noona. I have been cringing with the way you are speaking to me” Sehun replied to him. 

“Sorry but past lovers?” 

“First love, it was love at first sight as well” Sehun replied. 

_ “Happy Anniversary! I am sorry things have been busy on Shinye lately and I accepted a position I hope you still like my gift and this date is valid” He said while giving her the roses and big teddy bear.  _

_ “Thank you, I have been waiting for you I thought you had forgotten, did you eat lunch already?” Irene asked.  _

_ “Yes, I know you’ll be mad but I had to take an early lunch because I will have a 24 hour duty starting tonight” Sehun said and brushes the hair on Irene’s forehead.  _

_ That is how their story is whenever they meet. Few seconds, five or ten minutes always end on a bittersweet goodbye. For Doctors loving someone means sacrificing the things you want to do after a long run like sleeping, playing games or the things that simply makes one’s life.  _

_ “When will I see you again?” Irene asked.  _

_ “Tommorow maybe, I will call you. Take care, I love you!” Sehun said and ran away.  _

_ It was a surreal moment for them because love and dreams had overlapped and there is no way out. Irene went home and surely that was the last time Irene saw Sehun, their conversations moved from video calls to voice calls and switching to video calls and suddenly none.  _

_ Sehun realized what went wrong but its not him.  _

_ It is the two of them who have problems.  _

“Dr. Oh? Are you with me? I was asking whether we can have Soyeon scheduled for surgery since her skin tears are getting worse” Hyunjin asked. 

“Have that set tommorow” he replied and carried his tray barely ate because of his constant daydreaming phase. 

“Dr. Oh.” Mr. Henry Bae called. 

“ I heard you weren’t my daughter’s doctor” he asked.

“Unfortunately sir, the board had decided to not agree with what Irene wants and also her condition is out of what I practiced” he politely replied.

“But you are on her aftercare” Mr. Bae calmly patted Sehun’s back.

“We will not lose her, I can guarantee that” he whispered and waved goodbye. 

There was a sudden struck of realization that life will always be unfair but this may mean something. He reached his office and locked the door, no one will dare to enter since he will have his first break after 48 hours of duty, sadness came at him as he silently cried on his desk. Irene’s state, his longingness for her is still there, he misses her, he loves her still up to this day it felt like saying goodbye to a person when she saw her with her patient gown and dextrose and tubes are swirled around her. Different from the person he had met few years ago, the healthy, cheerful and glowing Irene because now he only sees a hopeless and lifeless Irene. 

He may not be sentimental with the things he have but he is sentimental when it comes to Irene, his tears started to roll on his cheeks and the pressure on saving her is getting high. 

Cardiomyopathy is a condition where it is a 50-50 life situation and if a person have this there is a high chance that it will end after the next attack. According to researchers and famous doctors it should be treated carefully. 

The next day came and Sehun hopes for a new start for Irene. He doesn’t hope on getting back together with Irene but for her life to be saved. The day came for the surgery to happen, for the first time Sehun feels nervous even though he will just be watching at the glass window. 

“Today is the heart transplant?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Yes” Sehun replied. 

“I hope noona can endure everything so that she can still live, she have a lot of potential, I have seen her performances they are exquisite” Hyunjin said with admiration, he knows that Irene is a pianist - not just an ordinary one but an amazing pianist. 

_ “Your dress looks amazing, Irene” Sehun said. Her red dress shines against the chandelier light. It is her recital against Son Rui who is a world winning pianist.  _

_ “Thank you, you also look amazing tonight you know that?” she teased before going inside the theatre hall.  _

_ Sehun mouthed “Good Luck!”.  _

_ That moment her hands freely roamed around the black and whites of the keyboard, she really knows her way through music. The way she hit them and then delicately touch them is just legendary no wonder she is the Irene Bae of Asia.  _

_ It is really her dream. To perform in front of many people, to make them smile with her music.  _

“Hang on, Irene” he whispered while looking at the glass window. 

His heart is feeling wary, he feels like its about to end soon but the doctors whom are assigned are having problems at the operation. No one seems to care but Irene’s blood pressure is going low. 

_ What the hell are they doing? _

_ What the hell? _

_ No, that is not the thing you will do when a patient is close to dying _

_ What? _

_ What is the straight line? _

“Dr. Oh! Congratulations for the promotion!” Hyunjin shoutedand blasted a party popper in front of him. He really doesn’t care but the promotion is good, they gave him an office that only he can occupy.

He looked at the sky outside the window. 

“It is a good day today” he whispered. 

“Dr. Oh” a new voice called him, he feels like it is familiar. 

“Dr. Oh, I am the new cardiologist” the woman introduced herself and Sehun was still thinking who it is so he turned around. 

“Irene?” he asked. 

“I am Eunjoo, Eunjoo Shin” the woman introduced. 

“Oh, Dr. Shin I am sorry for being clueless I forgot you will come today” Sehun said and led her to her seat, although he promised that no one will occupy the room he forgot that he needs to share when the new doctor comes. 

Sehun smiled, a sly smile. 

The snow is falling outside. It has been months. 

It has been months ever since Irene died. His first love, his first everything. He lost her with doctors who aren’t capable of saving her. Irene who only wants a healthy heart, Irene who only wants to live longer. 

_ “In time, I will be performing around the world with my music” she always says.  _

Sehun noticed that Eunjoo is looking at him.

“Is it your girlfriend, Dr. Oh” she asked. 

“I got a lot of questions, I look like Miss Irene Bae they say” Eunjoo said. 

“Yes, you really look like her” he replied. 

“What is she like?” Eunjoo asked. 

“Like you, full of curiosity” 

“Full of life” 

“Beauti--ful” Sehun’s tears started to roll on his cheeks. But he remembered Irene doesn’t like a man who cry in front of a girl because if a girl saw it he will think the guy Is weak. 

Sehun wiped the tears on his face as if wiping a bad memory of someone and fixed his own self. 

“Dr. Shin, how about you?” he asked and faced her. 

“I like classical music, piano…if I am not a doctor I will probably a pianist” Eunjoo replied. 

“A pianist? Why?” he asked. 

“Because with the piano I can express my emotions, my fears, the things that makes me happy” Eunjoo said. 

“Eunjoo-ya, are you going to do something after?” Sehun asked. 

“No, none Dr. Oh” Eunjoo replied. 

Sehun smiled. 

_ My Dearest Irene,  _

_ I think I found the person who will complete me, it may not be you but you will remain in my heart no matter what. You are my first and that will never change, you gave me life for the past years. I think it is time for me to let you go.  _

_ It is not that I do not like you anymore but I want to focus on my life. Thank you for telling me how important I am in this world, Thank you, I love you.  _

_ To the two seasons we shared.  _

_ Winter and Summer. _

_ Two seasons that taught me how to love.  _

_ It was truly love at first sight. _

_ I love you, Irene.  _

_ I will always.  _

_ Sehun. _

“Let’s go on a date, Eunjoo” Sehun said. 

For Doctors losing the one you love is the hardest, you will never find someone unless your heart will choose. The one who will choose to love. 

Irene and Sehun may not be the endgame but surely in the next life they will find each other again. Their love story is not complete yet, it is just the beginning. 

Another beginning of a love at first sight story. 

Another beginning of a story on the season Irene and him started. 

A season that love will blooms once again just as how their love blooms before. 

“I love you, Sehun”

“In the next life, Irene” 

Two Seasons.

Two people.

A new beginning. 

**THE END**

It is indeed destiny. 

It will surely last forever this time. 


	33. 32. Alcohol and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A: "I want you", Person B: "I thought you didn't want me."  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Mature Content
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** All because of alcohol and false assumptions that Sehun and Sooyoung dance around their feelings for each other.

It was the night they graduated from university. Their circle of friends currently celebrating at a high-end club near the hotel they’re staying in. Their parents collectively gathered funds for their newly graduated children to be able to hang out in luxury by booking them a 3-day stay in a hotel.

They had their own private table, the lightings in the club were in neon colors but not really blinding from their spot. Jongin and Seulgi were on the dance floor, with Seulgi’s hands on Jongin’s shoulders, both swaying along to the music playing. Kyungsoo and Minseok were at the bar, getting their drinks while Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun remain at the table with Sehun and Sooyoung.

They were well into the night and most of them at the table were still conscious although hazy-minded with all the drinks they had. Sehun, Minseok and Kyungsoo had a pretty impressive alcohol tolerance while Sooyoung, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, not so much. Their table had a conversation going. Sooyoung wasn’t really into it at this time; she was just looking around the dance floor, not really thinking of anything and looking like she’s about to pass out on her seat.

“I don’t like her.”

 _‘Who are they talking about? Krystal?’_ Krystal was the girl who can’t keep her hands off Sehun recently. Apparently, Krystal had taken a liking to Sehun, making them hang out a lot with Krystal often inviting Sehun to eat to places. 

Sooyoung was looking at Sehun’s direction while Sehun was staring far ahead as he says those words. Those were the last words Sooyoung hears before drifting to sleep. Sehun glanced around their table and his gaze fell upon Sooyoung who has just knocked herself out.

“I don’t just like her. I love her.” Sehun says to the rest of his friends who were still awake as he drinks from his beer bottle.

Baekhyun who was beside him, looks at the same direction Sehun’s looking at and understands. He places a hand on Sehun’s shoulder as a gesture of support. Minseok and Kyungsoo came back and they kept drinking after that.

~~~

_A few months back..._

They were in their last year in university when he realized, he started to look at her differently. Sooyoung had a boyfriend then whom she was always with. Although there were times, she made Sehun third-wheel. It was okay with Sehun because Sooyoung’s then boyfriend, Sungjae, was nice and they were friends. Sungjae was kind, had good humor and treated Sooyoung the way she deserves. 

It was when the three of them were hanging out at an amusement park, Sooyoung’s boyfriend was clinging onto Sooyoung, like not being in physical contact with her will make him lose her. Sooyoung was fine with it because she didn’t mind, Sungjae was her boyfriend after all and he kept it decent. Unbeknownst to the two people he’s with, Sungjae’s only done this when the three of them are together because to be honest, Sehun gave him a different vibe even upon first meeting him. When he sees the two of them, the atmosphere is different, like they’re in their own world. Sehun always did look at Sooyoung a bit differently, too loving and too fond – he looks at Sooyoung like she is his everything.

It was when Sungjae went off to buy food from the stands – not far from their current spot, she was left alone with Sehun. The girl at the counter was flirting with Sungjae, even handing him her number. He accepted, not knowing that Sehun was looking at Sungjae’s direction who’s seen the whole thing. He didn’t speak much to Sungjae when he came back.

Ending the night, the three of them parted ways. Sehun coming home by himself and Sungjae dropping off his girlfriend home. Now, almost a year into their relationship, Sooyoung and Sungjae had it smooth. As much as possible, they didn’t let their fights last for days. This time, however, didn’t go the way it usually does. They fought about Sehun. He complained about how he felt about Sehun was getting in the way of their relationship; she defended her bestfriend saying that Sehun is a constant in her life and it won’t go any other way.

“I remember seeing you guys at a party. Kissing in the kitchen.” Sungjae starts gently, taking a breath to calm himself.

Sooyoung remembers that day. It’s been two months since then. They were at a house party held by someone from another college. Sungjae declined to come with because he had to attend a family gathering but he let Sooyoung go with her friends, including Sehun. It was past midnight and Sungjae was dragged by his friends to the same party, saying he didn’t go with them much anymore, always around his girlfriend. With that, he let himself go with them. Minutes after arriving at the house party, he saw them. Sehun and Sooyoung kissing each other in the kitchen. Sehun’s hands around Sooyoung as he kisses her like he’s thirsting for her and Sooyoung even responding back. Sungjae left the party unnoticed and never talked about it with anyone, keeping it to himself until today.

She stands in front of her boyfriend, unmoving and silent.

“He kissed me first”, Sooyoung starts as she gathers her thoughts. “and I was drunk as hell”

“I saw you kissing him back” Sungjae cuts her off, not letting her continue.

“And that doesn’t excuse the fact that it happened. You let him.” Anger slowly filling him, angry at his girlfriend but more on her bestfriend. In his mind, Sehun was a nice guy in disguise who’d turn out to betray him.

Sooyoung now had tears in her eyes. At the sight, Sungjae pushes away at his rising anger and wipes away at her tears. “I’m breaking it off with you, Sooyoung.”

At that, he leaves Sooyoung’s place.

_A year later…_

Ever since that celebration with her friends, she started getting into casual hook-ups. Never the same partner because she didn’t want to form attachments with other men. To somewhat forget the feeling that the man she likes, doesn’t want her. 

Sooyoung wakes up to the sunlight blaring throughout the room. With her head aching and lower half feeling sore, she covers her eyes with her arm to block the brightness. As she slowly felt more awake, she quickly got dressed and tried not to make a sound so as not to wake the guy she fucked last night. She was done putting on her footwear when she tripped over the guy’s shoes causing her to tumble, causing the guy to wake up.

“Hey, why are you up so early?” The guy, Johnny, asks with his groggy voice as he faces towards Sooyoung’s direction. It’s always been like this. Everytime she goes out with her friends at the club, she only looks for her next hook-up. She drinks until she’s had enough courage to flirt with the men on the dance floor. The next day, she wakes up thoroughly fucked and with a hangover. The first few times she’s done this, it was always the man who leaves first. As time went on, she always beats her one-night stands. Although drunk, she always gets the nice guys. She has standards and her latest conquest, Johnny, can attest to that. Johnny had the good looks, pleasant personality, a complete gentleman and was a great fuck.

“As you can see, I was hoping to leave without a trace. Anyways, this won’t happen again.” Sooyoung stands up and fixes herself to get ready to leave.

“Oh. I was hoping for another round. But since you look like you’re in a hurry, I’ll leave you to it. T’was good fucking you last night, Sooyoung.” Johnny says as he falls back asleep.

Sooyoung grabs her purse and finally leaves Johnny’s place.

Hailing a cab, she remembers it’s Monday thus, she has work. Looking at her phone, it says 8AM.

 _‘Guess I’ll work half-day today._ ’ She tells the driver her address and off they go.

She arrives at work ten minutes before lunch break ends. As she heads to the elevator, she spots her co-worker, Irene, who then fast-walks towards her direction.

“Hey, why are you late?” Irene asks just as they enter the elevator. Sooyoung presses the 5th floor at her side as they wait for the elevator to fill up.

“I’ll tell you later.” Sooyoung ends the conversation as the elevator starts to go up. All the people at the elevator were minding their own businesses, some of them on their phones, some trying to talk in hushed tones with their close workmates. Sooyoung was humming quietly in her spot while Irene was lightly tapping her foot, impatient to get out of the crowded lift.

Once they got out, they head towards their desks and settle on their designated cubicles. Their office floor doesn’t have much people and it’s designed to have open cubicle pattern so they could talk easily to each other.

“Went clubbing with college friends last night.” Sooyoung settles her things on her desk and starts to get to work.

“I almost forgot!” Irene slides her chair over to Sooyoung’s and pulls a bit at her collar to reveal the mark.

“Is this a hickey I’m seeing?!” Irene shrieks and Sooyoung quickly covers her mouth, seeing as some of their workmates were disturbed.

“Keep it down, will you? And yeah, although I barely remember that being in there.” She chuckles as she faces her work computer and starts to type.

“You got laid then? Who was he? Was he any good?” Irene questions her, forgetting her own work and focusing on questioning her friend.

“Isn’t it obvious? His name is Johnny and I guess you could say that. Also, it won’t happen again with him.”

“Ah, that’s why you were walking funny. I forgot for a second that you aren’t into relationships at the moment.” Irene rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

“You know, you’ve been like this for as long as I’ve known you. I get that the sex is good and all but don’t you wanna settle down? I mean, you’re already at the right age…”

“I’ll get into it when I want to, unnie.” Sooyoung tries to set her focus on the work in front of her but this discussion about her love life is making her feel antsy.

“You’re not getting any younger, Sooyoung. Remember that.” Irene then leaves her be.

~~~

She finishes her pile of work five minutes before her shift at the office ends. She stretches to remove the tension and kinks around her body as she’s been mostly sitting since getting into the office. She doesn’t notice that someone knocked on her cubicle, making her slightly jump in her seat.

_Sehun. Right._

Sehun works at the floor below her, belonging into a different department than hers. He’s usually the one who goes up to her floor to pick her up.

“Hey”, Sehun greets as Sooyoung fixes herself up. “You done?”

“Yeah, you’re just right on time.” Sooyoung smiles up at him.

“Didn’t see you in the morning, I thought you weren’t going in to work.” Sehun says when he notices Irene waving at him, he waves back.

“Ah, I went clubbing last night. You know how that goes.” Sooyoung gathers her things to leave and when she turns to Irene to say goodbye, she sees her friend smirking at her and Sehun’s interaction.

Sooyoung raises her eyebrows at her smirking friend. With Sehun’s back to her, Irene keeps her smirk in place and wiggles her eyebrows.

“What?” Sooyoung says as Sehun turns to look at Irene’s direction, still with the smirk intact.

“Nothing. Off you go! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Irene waves goodbye to both of them and leans in her seat.

Sooyoung and Sehun leave her to her business and head to the elevator together. Irene sighs to herself. “Ugh. Can they please date already?”

~

They’re in the basement parking lot, now heading towards Sehun’s car. He owns a five-seater silver car and uses it to drive to work with Sooyoung because they live in the same building and same floor.

“By the way, I can’t do dinner with you tonight. My parents set me up on a date, again.” Sehun rolls his eyes as he says it. Honestly, he’s starting to get tired of his parents’ antics, constantly bugging him about his dating life, which he has none at the moment.

He enters his car and doesn’t notice how Sooyoung pause in getting into the car. Sooyoung stills at the revelation.

He was about to start up his car when he notices Sooyoung still hasn’t gotten in. He rolls down the window of the passenger seat to get Sooyoung’s attention.

“Hey! Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sooyoung finally gets in.

“I’ll drop you off at our building.” Sehun drives off the parking space when Sooyoung interjects him.

“No, no, I’ll meet up with Seulgi. We’re getting dinner together, too.”

He starts up the engine and drives off.

“How was last night?” Sehun pays for their parking fee. Times like these, Sehun doesn’t know why he even asks. It just hurts him when he knows Sooyoung fucks someone that isn’t him. Sehun did notice the hickey near Sooyoung’s collarbone.

“You know, the usual.” Sehun did know her usual. They’re bestfriends after all.

“Ah, sorry I left early last night. I’m glad you had fun though.”

Sehun drops her off at the coffee shop Sooyoung frequents in with her friends. Once there, she immediately spots Seulgi, who’s seated at the window in front of the café. The café had two floors; the interior had a calming feel to it with its earthy colors as its palette. 

“Well this was sudden. Why did you invite me here?” Seulgi greets her with a hug and sits back down as she lets Sooyoung settle in her seat.

Sooyoung groans and puts her face in her hands, frustrated at the situation.

“Well, he’s on a date, right now.” She sighs.

“Before all that, let’s order first.” They go to the cashier to get their orders in, Sooyoung orders a large cup of caramel macchiato and a huge piece of cinnamon bun while Seulgi gets her usual large cup of café latte and a slice of red velvet cake. 

“Who is?” Seulgi asks as they’re paying for orders and when they finish, they head back to their table to wait for their orders. Fortunately for them, not much customers are around in the café so they were able to get back to their previous seats.

“Sehun” Seulgi glances at her, sees her looking a bit fidgety in her seat.

“Oh. So? What if he’s on a date? Aren’t you used to it by now? You’re bestfriends after all. Why are you so bothered?” Seulgi tells her just as the waiter delivers their order to their table. Their plates with pastries were laid down first then their cups of coffee, which smells really good and helps in calming their moods.

“I don’t know why I’m feeling like this to be honest.” Sooyoung frowns. She can’t explain why she’s feeling bothered about it. Sehun and her became friends back in college. They didn’t take the same major but they shared a few subjects together and their schedules pretty much aligned when it came to their breaks, making them hang out a lot whether inside or outside the campus.

During those moments with Sehun, she always had fun and Sehun never failed to make her feel at ease when she was with him. Although there were rare times when Sehun made her heart flutter with gestures that’s meant to be friendly, Sooyoung has to remind herself that they were just that, friends.

“Why are you thinking about this anyway?” Seulgi sips from her cup and brings it back down on the table, observing her friend who’s slicing onto her pastry and eating it.

“Do you know why I’ve been like this? Getting into one-night stands and never committing?” Sooyoung asks Seulgi as she finishes chewing. Seulgi gestures for her to continue while she takes a slice of her cake.

“Well… I’ve come to realize that I… like Sehun.” Sooyoung says as she continues eating her cinnamon bun without looking at Seulgi who just raises a brow at her admission.

Receiving no other response from Seulgi, she looks up at her friend who casually kept eating and drinking like this is no news to her.

“Took you long enough.” _Wait what?_

With a questioning brow towards Seulgi, she waits for her friend to elaborate.

“Well, our circle of friends always knew except you. And Sehun.” Seulgi finishes her cake in no time and settles down for a bit in her seat. “You two always looked like a couple, you know? Sehun does things for you that he doesn’t do for other girls even those part of our circle.”

Sooyoung sips at her cup, taking in the information. “Like what?”

“I’ve known him longer than you but he’s never given me free things, I always had to pay him back somehow.”

“You have a boyfriend to take care of that for you.” Sooyoung says as she puts down her cup and letting it rest between her hands.

“Even before Jongin and I became a couple. He never treated his friends so much aside from you. He only treats me now when I’m together with you.”

Sooyoung let her continue.

“You know that time when your grandfather died and you were crying so hard because you’re close with him? You still had classes that day but you went home instead. You texted all of us about it but we were all busy”

“Yeah, except Sehun. You all came as soon as you can though.” Sooyoung says.

“Well, apparently from what I learned from Jongin, Sehun still had classes that time and went off to go see you.”

Sooyoung’s speechless at the revelation. She didn’t know about that. Sehun said he was free at that time. Now, she finds out he lied to her back then, cut classes for her to accompany her during her time of mourning. She doesn’t know what to feel and think about it. After a moment, she messages him

_SY: Hey, I’m going to yours after this_

After that text, they continue to talk about their lives and other things until they decided to end the night and part ways.

Currently, Sehun and his date, Jennie, were at a fine-dining restaurant Sehun’s mother set up for tonight. They had a conversation going about their hobbies and passion. Sehun found out they only have a few things in common. They’re both into swimming and travelling and that was pretty much of it. Jennie was the daughter of one of his mother’s close friends. And like him, Jennie is used to her mother setting her up on dates. It was halfway through their dinner when the text came. Sehun sees the notification and wonders. Sooyoung never texts when he’s on a date that’s why he’s slowly lost focus on his date. His date, Jennie, calls for his attention and it took awhile before he answers.

“Uh, Jennie, I’m sorry but I think this isn’t gonna work out.” Sehun smiles at her date and Jennie gets it. She noticed how it took awhile for Sehun to answer when he looked through his phone.

“Of course. Let’s hang out as friends.” Jennie smiles over at Sehun and together they leave the restaurant with Sehun dropping Jennie off at her place and then to his way home.

~~~

When he arrives, he sees Sooyoung brought over alcohol and that she was into her third beer bottle. Sooyoung knows what the passcode of Sehun’s apartment is and only when she went in, did she realize what it was. 0903. Her birthday.

Sehun slips off her shoes and sits beside Sooyoung who’s sat on the floor of the living room.

“Why are we drinking tonight?” Sehun takes the cap off of the beer and drinks for himself. He waits for Sooyoung to speak.

Sooyoung isn’t drunk, not yet. Just buzzed enough to be able to say what she’s about to say. She faces towards Sehun and holds his face into her hands.

“I like you, Sehun.” She then kisses him briefly, giving no time for Sehun to react.

At the confession, Sehun pauses. Hearing this sober, he’s glad he didn’t drink back at the restaurant. What he isn’t happy about is Sooyoung saying this with beer in her system.

 _She probably doesn’t mean it._ Sehun continues to drink from his beer bottle.

“Why aren’t you saying something? Don’t you like me too?” Sooyoung stares at Sehun who isn’t looking at her.

“I do like you but I won’t believe that when you’re drunk.” Sehun finishes off his bottle as he says to Sooyoung “Tell that to me when you’re sober, only then will I believe you.” He heads to his room and leaves Sooyoung in her place, unbelieving of what just happened. After her third bottle of the night, she decides to sleep since she has work tomorrow.

~~~

Sooyoung wakes up and she still feels the same. Since her realizations yesterday, it never left her mind that she does have feelings for Sehun. Although she drunk-confessed to him, which was a wrong move on her part, she remembers what Sehun said.

She smells something cooking from the kitchen and remembers she isn’t at her own apartment. ‘ _That must be Sehun cooking breakfast.’_

She walks towards the kitchen and waits for him to finish. No one speaks as Sooyoung helps out setting up the table while Sehun puts the food in their plates. He then grabs two mugs and pours coffee into them, mixing in sugar and cream just how they like it.

Sooyoung eats her first bite of her sunny side up as Sehun stares and waits. When she notices Sehun still isn’t eating his, she stops eating. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. _I can do this._

“I’m sorry about last night.” Sooyoung starts.

“About what?” Sehun starts to eat, not looking in her direction.

“About confessing to you while drunk. I shouldn’t have done that.” At this, he looks up.

“I did mean what I said to you last night. I like you. As more than a friend.” Sooyoung drinks up from her mug to avoid looking at Sehun who looks relieved. _She did mean it._

“You know, I’ve liked you since college. I hinted it at times. I guess you really were just slow or something.” He chuckles as he now continues to eat comfortably in front of her bestfriend. Confessing that in front of her bestfriend felt like the heaviness he felt all this time, was lifted from his shoulders. He now felt free to act however in front of Sooyoung.

At Sehun’s confession, she comes to remember all those times when Sehun’s touches would linger more than usual, Sehun’s genuine smiles only she ever sees and the more than friendly gestures he’s done to her and no one else. That’s when she realizes that Sehun has been harboring feelings for her for awhile now. It’s overwhelming but at the same, it assures her. She’s happy to know that they both feel the same way.

“What does this make us then?” Sooyoung bites at her lip, waiting for Sehun to say what she really wants to hear from him. He holds her hand and says earnestly.

“I’d really like for us to date, Sooyoung.” His grip tightens a bit as he waits.

He didn’t have to wait much long.

“I’d like that too.”

**THE END**


	34. 33. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A's pet is missing, Person B runs the community lost and found desk.  
>  **GENRE:** Fantasy, Angst  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Ang sabi wag na mag-dwell sa past, pero kailangan para malaman ang katotohanan at ng ang mga bagay ay mas lalong maintindihan. Ang nakaraang naalala, ngunit kinalimutan na nung isa. Tama bang bumalik pa sa nakaraan?

Apat na bagay na itinuturing ni Chanyeol na importante sa kanyang buhay: una: ang kanyang pamilya, pangalawa: mga kaibigan, pangatlo: ang career niya, at pang-apat: si Toben, ang kanyang alagang aso. Madalas, mas nangingibabaw pa si Toben sa mga nabanggit. 

“Toben!” Mula sa pagkakahiga sa kanyang kama, rinig sa buong kwarto ang malagom na sigaw ni Chanyeol pero nakapagtataka, walang ni isang tahol ang aso. 

“Tobenie~” Inulit muli ni Chanyeol ang pagtawag sa aso, bumangon siya mula sa pagkakahiga, dahan-dahang minulat ang mga mata bumungad sa kanya ang nakakasilaw na liwanag mula sa kanyang bintana. Silip sa gilid, ganun din sa kabilang gilid ng hinihigaan na kama ngunit walang bakas ng kanyang alagang aso. Dali-dali siyang lumabas ng kanyang silid. 

“Toben?” Ngunit wala pa ring nasagot kay Chanyeol, walang asong bigla na lang tatakbo para pumilit na dumamba sa kanyang paanan at magpa ikot ikot sa kanyang kinatatayuan. May mga pagkakataon na ganito, na baka kaya di sumasagot ang aso ay dahil inabot na naman ng attitude nito na parang walang pake sa amo. Kahit anong tawag ay parang wala lang. 

Ginawa na niya ang kanyang usual routine, magluto ng paborito niyang breakfast, pakinggan ang kanyang mga sinulat na kanta at ihanda ang kakainin ni Toben. Mag-isa lang si Chanyeol sa bahay, simula ng nasimulan niya ang pagsusulat at pagkakaroon ng sariling music studio, humiwalay na siya sa kanyang pamilya. Na wala namang problema sa kanyang mga magulang at kapatid bagkus ay suportado pa siya sa kanyang desisyon. Marami rami na rin syang napagdaanan, ang kung anuman siya ngayon ipinapasalamat niya ito sa mga taong lubos na sumuporta sa kanya. 

“Sehun, nasabihan mo na rin ba si Kyungsoo na ngayon tayo lalabas para mag pa grooming?” Tanong nito sa kaibigan na nasa kabilang linya ng telepono. Si Sehun, isa sa mga kaibigan niya na tulad niya rin ay dog owner. 

“Kanina pa kami naakaayos ni Vivi, Kuya. Daanan na lang din daw natin si Kuya Soo.” Sagot nito sa kanya pero di niya masyado napansin dahil abala ulit sya sa paghanap kay Toben. 

“Sige sige, asikasuhin ko lang si Toben. Di ko na naman makita kung nasaan.” Aniya habang nililibot ang kusina. 

“Baka inabot na naman ’to Kuya, hintayin ka namin.”

Ilang minuto nang naghahanap si Chanyeol pero walang Toben na nagpapakita, hanggang sa inabot na lang sya ng ilang oras. Muling tumunog ang kanayng cellphone,

“Hello?” 

“Kuya, dalawang oras na nakalipas. Hindi pa ba kayo okay ni Toben?” Ani Sehun na halatang naiinip na. Sa totoo lang, hindi makita ni Chanyeol kung nasan na ang alagang aso. Nalibot niya na ang bahay, wala sa ilalim ng aparador na madalas nitong pinagtataguan, wala din sa may paliguan na madalas nitong pagtambayan. Naiinis at kinakabahan na si Chanyeol. 

“Hindi ko makita si Toben, Hun. Nalibot ko na yung buong bahay pero wala pa rin.” 

“Hala Kuya, na-check mo na ba lahat?” Ang kaninang bagot nitong tono ay napalitan ng pag-aalala, alam na alam ni Sehun ang pakiramdam ng di makita ang alagang aso. 

“Na-check mo na ba CCTV mo Kuya?” Sa narinig na yun, ay agad na binaba ni Chanyeol ang tawag. 

At kung mamalasin nga naman, mula kagabi ay putol ang connection nito dahil ngayong araw ang update nito. Wala syang ma-checheck na footage. Muling tumunog ang kanyang cellphone, “Hello, Soo.”

“Narinig ko yung nangyari kay Sehun, Yeol. Na-check mo na ba lahat yung possible na pwede puntahan ni Toben dyan sa loob ng bahay mo? Hindi ba sabi mo pumunta dyan kagabi sila Tita? Tanungin mo kaya.” Abiso nito sa kanya. 

“Hello, Ma. Kinuha niya ba si Toben?” bungad niya sa kaniyang ina dahil di na siya mapakali, importante si Toben sa kanya at di niya gugustuhin na mawala ang asong ito. 

“Hindi, nak. Bakit mo natanong? May nangyari ba?” 

Kung di kinuha ng mama niya, sinong kumuha o saan napunta si Toben. 

“Hindi ko po kase makita si Toben, Ma. Hinanap ko na dito sa bahay pero wala po.” Halata na sa boses ni Chanyeol ang pagkalungkot pag-aalala. Malaki ang epekto sa kanya ni Toben. 

“Hindi may ba Lost & Found Center ang village niyo? Subukan mo nak pumunta, baka sakaling makatulong yun.” 

Sinunod niya ang payo ng kanyang Mama, kahit magulo ang buhok, nakasando at pajamas pa, at magkaibang tsinelas ang gamit, tinakbo ni Chanyeol palabas ang bahay papunta sa Lost & Found Center ng village nila pero hindi niya sigurado kung saan na parte yun ng village nila. 

Matulin na pagtakbo at paglinga sa paligid ang ginawa niya, nagbabaka sakaling makikita ang alagang aso. Sa kanyang pagtatanong ay nakaabot rin ito. Mas magulong buhok, pawisan na sando at hinihingal na tumingin sa kanyang huling pag-asa si Chanyeol. 

“Good morning po, Sir. Ano pang kailangan nila, may i-reretrieve po ba kayo or may i-rereport po?” Bati sa kanya ng tao na nasa counter ng Center. 

Isang hingang malalim ang kanyang pinakawalan, “I-rereport ko sana yung aso, just this morning. Di ko kase makita. Baka magawan niyo ng paraan.” 

Tinignan niyang mabuti ang babae at mukhang di ito kumbinsido sa sinasabi niya. “Ngayong umaga lang po ba sir nawala? Baka pumunta lang po somewhere, wala pa naman po sigurong ilang oras yun.” Medyo nagpanting ang parinig niya at naisip na isasawalang bahala na lang ba nito ang sinabi niya. 

“Ang sabi ko, hindi ko makita yung aso ko. Di naman ako pupunta dito kung di seryoso yung nangyari. Ano pa bang hihintayin!” Di niya mapigilan ang pagtaas ng kanyang boses, halata na sa mukha ng babae ang takot sa kanyang pagsigaw. 

“Eh kase po sir, base po sa protocol mga around 24hrs po bago po ma-declare na lost po yung isang item.” Pilit na pagpapaliwanag nito sa kanya habang nakayuko. 

“Ha! Hindi bagay ang aso ko! Magsabi lang kayo kung di kayo makakatulong.” 

“Excuse me, anong nangyayari dito?” Parang biglang tumigil ang mga bagay, dahan dahang lumapit ang isang babaeng balingkinitan, mahaba ang buhok, may mapupulang labi, sleek na salamin sa mata at awrang sumisigaw ng awtoridad. Di nawala sa paningin ni Chanyeol ang saglit na pagkabigla nito ngunit bumalik din sa walang emosyon. 

“Ms. Lee, pumasok ka na muna sa loob. Ako na bahala dito.” Ani sa babaeng kausap niya kanina. 

“Anong problema, Mr. Park?” Tanong nito sa kanya, di niya maiwasan na di titigan ang mukha nito. Ilang taon na rin ang nakalipas. 

“Yeri, si Toben. Nawawala.” Muling rumehistro sa mukha nito ang gulat at konting lungkot sa mata. Kung tama nga ang nakikita niya. 

“Sigurado ka ba? Nahalughog mo na ba yung bahay mo? Napuntahan mo na kung san posibleng pumunta si Toben? Nakapagtanong ka na sa mga pamilya mo o mga kakilala mo? Sorry sa nasabi kanina ni Ms. Lee dahil sumusunod lang din kami sa protocol.” Sunod sunod na tanong nito sa kanya na nagdulot ng konting kirot sa kanyang dibdib at di niya maipaliwanag kung bakit. 

“Nagawa ko na, tulad nga ng sinabi ko. Di naman ako pupunta dito kung di seryoso yung nangyari. Importante sa akin si Toben, alam mo yan.” Hindi miya naiwasang sabihin, dahil totoo namang importante si Toben sa kanya at alam niyang ganun din sa babaeng kaharap niya. 

Muling pinakatitigan niya ang babae, mas gumanda ito pero di mahahalata na umedad. Mas matangkad pa rin sya tulad ng dati. Mas mature na ang awra ng babae. Lumandas na naman sa mukha nito ang lungkot, narinig niya ang bulong nito. 

“Para kay Toben.” At nagpakawala ito ng isang malalim na buntong hininga. 

“Halika sumunod ka sa akin.” Aya nito sa kanya papasok sa loob ng Lost & Found Center. Pumasok sila sa isang maliit na cubicle na may pinturang asul. Asul ang paligid, maging ang ceiling ay asul. 

“Dito sa kwartong ito, masusubukan natin mahanap kung nasan si Toben.” Paano nila mahahanap si Toben sa kwartong yun. 

Napansin ng babae ang pag-iisip niya, “Trust me, mahahanap natin si Toben. Basta isipin mo kung kelan mo huling nakasama si Toben at kung nasaan kayo. Makakabalik ka dun.”

Isipin yun makakabalik sila dun? 

“Humawak ka sa mga kamay ko at isipin mong mabuti ang pangyayaring yun.” Aya nito sa kanya habang inaabot ang kanang kamay nito. Isipin yon, hawakan ang kanyang kamay at makakabalik din kami. 

Sa pagkakataong hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Yeri ay tila lumutang ang kanyang katawan sa ere. Mas maghigpit ang kanyang naging paghawak sa kamay ng babae habang iniisip ang pangyayaring yun. 

(21 st of June, 2016 at Sta. Lucia Academy grounds)

“Yeri! Andyan na si Kuya Chanyeol. Kaya mo yan!” Narinig ni Chanyeol pag-uusap ng mga third year Tourism students. 

“Hi, Kuya.” Kilala niya ang babae, ang sikat na estudyante sa Tourism Department. Si Yeri Kim. 

“Ano kase, may bibigay ako sainyo.” Tinitigan niya lang ito at hinintay ang kung anuman na ibibigay nito. Mula sa likod ay may kinuha ito na cage na may laman na puppy, isang black puppy. 

“Para sa’yo Kuya, Toben ang pangalan niyan. Isa sa mga puppy ni Seraph. Gusto ko sa’yo ibigay kase parang ikaw yan e. One of a kind, narinig ko isang beses yung sinulat mo. Feeling ko may mararating ka. Pagpatuloy mo lang Kuya, naniniwala ako sa’yo.” Bakas sa mukha ang kasiyahan s nito habang sinasabi ang mga iyon, unang beses pa lang na may naka appreciate sa kanya sa ginagawa niya. Hindi dahil sikat sya, o dahil sa itsura niya. Pero dahil sa ginagawa niya. 

Bahagya siyang napangiti mula sa mga narinig, inabot ni Yeri sa kanya ang cage at nahihiyang yumuko ito. “At tsaka nga pala Kuya, gusto kong sabihin na gusto kita. Gustong gusto kita, napapasaya mo ko ng sobra.” 

Nakayukong sabi nito kasabay ang pamumula ng tenga nito. Sasagot na sana siya kung hindi lang, “Yeol, tara na. Naghihintay si Joy sa’yo.”

Napamulat si Chanyeol dahil sa sakit ng kanyang ulo, tinignan niya ang kanyang paligid. Hindi na nakahawak ang kanyang kamay kay Yeri. Nakatingin lang ang babae sa kanya na walang emosyon.

“Bumalik na lang ulit, i-check mo baka nandun lang si Toben. Bumalik ka na lang pag wala talaga at siguraduhin mong si Toben lang ang nasa isip mo hindi walang kwentang bagay.” Huling sinabi ni Yeri bago sya iwan nito sa loob na cubicle. 

Bagsak ang mga balikat na bumalik si Chanyeol sa kanyang bahay, bago pa man buksan ang pinto ay nagbukas na ito ng kusa. Bumungad sa kanya si Seulgi, ang fiancee bitbit ang alagang aso na si Toben. 

“Hi, bub. Sorry di ko na ipaalam si Toben, surprise sana kase diba ngayon anniversary natin.” 

**THE END**


	35. 34. Why We Wear Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A accidentally sends Person B a nude.  
>  **GENRE:** Tragedy/Melodrama  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Minseok (18), the literal definition of a nerd suddenly receives a nude photo of a girl living just across the street Yeri (18). From then on they become friends, unveiling their secrets and solving them together.

Hot breeze, melted ice cream, sweaty armpits, and a bunch of other hot stuff. Well it's summer again and that means I have a lot of time for studying all these notes I got from my seniors. It will sure help me go ahead of the curve. I mean No one wants the batch valedictorian turn out to be some kind of loser. Plus, mom's trying her best to make ends meet, these scholarships are of huge help to us. Eventually, I'll make sure that my high-class father find out that his son did it all without his help. His audacity to not support us, tsk tsk tsk. 

*phone rings*

Hang on, I just got a message. It's rare for me to get messages so this might be special.

Minseok opens the message,

Uhmmn I suppose I have received a very intriguing message so that's it for today video log #27. Ends clip. 

Minseok sighed as he stops recording.

"Who in the right mind would send such explicit photos to strangers he asked himself. 

As much as he wanted to bleach his eyes from seeing a stranger's naked body. Minseok's senses got the best of him. 

"Well he sent it to me so technically I have authority in it".

Minseok opened the message again and admired the body of the girl. 

"She's lucky, she sent it to me. Otherwise, people will make her viral in a matter of minutes.

Should I save it? I might get in trouble but who knows maybe this is a sign for me to make connections". 

His intellect and high thinking of himself failed to hold him back and thus he saved the photo. 

Should I tell her that she forgot to wear clothes or that she successfully cosplayed eve from the bible?? What to do? What to say? 

After a couple of minutes, Minseok finally sent his response. 

Hey! I think you got the wrong person. I have to say you should really look at your contacts first before sending sensitive photos. People might spread this all throughout the internet. As for both of us, this remains a little secret. Have a good day! 

And send Time to go back and study. 

Minseok continued to study while the girl from the other end doesn't know what she'll do. 

Yeri's POV

Create a doll house check

Make a song cover check 

Finish a dance routine check

Capture a nude photo check

One down a lot more to go. My body is not bad after all. Sure a bit more chest wouldn't hurt but still I'm satisfied with it.

Yeri said to herself as she skims through her list of things to do. 

*shimmy shimmy kokobop*

Yeri picked her phone up and at that very moment she felt her soul move out of her body. Her face flushed red as her mind clouds in shame and guilt. She runs around her room, hoping to find a response to a stranger who saw her entire body. 

"Yeri you illiterate bitch". Can you not read? It's supposed to be for your “me” convo not on some stranger named minseok."

As much as minseok wanted to study he was way to preoccupied by the message he recieved. 

"So her name is yeri, she's the same age as me, and she lives near the park a few blocks away from here. Did it really came this far that I reduced to a stalker now? Huh, weird".

This message is not available 

"Hey, I'm sorry for disturbing your day with my explicit photos. In no way or form it's meant for you. I misclicked and now I'm reflecting to my actions. I hope you keep your promise. Just to make sure, I want to personally meet you so that all things are cleared and the memory of it kept away.

Oh would you look at that. She actually replied to me. 

Should I? Well if anything, girls tend to approach me for help in academics. This would be easy for me and maybe improve my social skills. 

Minseok: set the date. 

Yeri: Tomorrow, 9 am at the park

Minseok: Okay. 

Video log #28: Today, I'm going to meet a girl who accidentally sent her nudes to me. Sounds like fiction but it is true. Though social interaction is dragging, I still have to look good and presentable. I have with me my signature glasses, sweatshirt and polo shirt combo plus some black jeans to go with it. It's quite hot but these clothes help hide the awkwardness. Here goes nothing. End clip. 

9 am at the park 

Minseok: Where are you? 

Yeri: I'm right on the ice cream cart. 

Minseok: Okay.

As minseok approaches the ice cream cart, He saw one beautiful girl in a flower print white dress. Her beautiful bare face is further accentuated by her light red lip tint. He swore he saw an angel right before his eyes.

Minseok: Ummm Hi... 

Yeri: Let’s get some ice cream first it’s on me. 

After getting some ice cream the two decided to sit on the park bench to get the conversation going.

Yeri: I’m yeri by the way. Reaches his hand 

Minseok: I’m minseok. Shakes her hand

Yeri: Uhmmmm where do we start… I’m very sorry for sending you my nudes. I didn’t mean it, I misclicked and now were here having this awkward conversation.

It took a while for minseok to respond as he ended up admiring his beauty as he lick through his ice cream.

Minseok: its fine it’s fine. But now you dragged me into this, who was it for? A boyfriend maybe? Not that it matters, I’m just genuinely curious. 

An awkward silence follows as minseok tries to hide his flustered face on his sweater. 

Yeri: Well it’s for me. And apparently your name is close to the “me” account so I ended up sending it to you.

Minseok: I see I see, well you have my word. Your secret is safe and no one should learn about it. Thanks for the Ice cream and goodbye. I have work to do.

On the back of his head he didn’t really want to go but he couldn’t take the awkward atmosphere anymore. His clothes aren’t enough to mask his true personality.

Yeri: Wait! How can I be sure that you didn’t save my photos nor did you spread it?

Minseok: Well you have my word and you did delete the photos right? So goodbye!

Minseok knew that she’ll eventually ask for his phone so he did his very best to run away from Yeri. With his tomato red face, this is too much for him. Yeri however doesn’t give up and catches up to him.

Yeri: Gotchaa! So you did save it. Otherwise you wouldn’t run.

Minseok: No, I did not and I will never.

Yeri: Give me your phone then and I’ll check.

Minseok: No I don’t think I will 

Yeri: See? You’re proving my point. Hand it over. Yeri quickly snatches the phone on his hand

Minseok: Give it back woman! 

Yeri: No, I don’t think I will. You have something that can potentially destroy me so it’s my right mr. Minseok

Minseok: For your information, any evidence illegally obtained cannot be used against the court.

Yeri: Okay smarty pants, I filed a restriction order duly approved by the Police. Stay back at least one meter away from me.

Minseok thought that this argument is stupid but something within him followed what she said. Both of them didn’t notice that every second they spend with each other makes them closer. Perhaps the strangers were bound to know each other afterall.

Yeri: What kind of person doesn’t have a password on their phone?

Minseok: What kind of person sends their nudes to a complete stranger?

Yeri sighs as she scrolls down on minseok’s gallery and there she saw pictures of her naked body saved on the young man’s cellphone.

Yeri: I thought you being a batch valedictorian meant that you’ll keep your words. Turns out you’re a pervert too. 

Minseok couldn’t say anything as she was saying the truth. However, he did wonder why yeri knew something about him.

Yeri: Gone and deleted. You’re welcome. *throws phone at minseok* 

Minseok: As if harassing someone is something to thank for. Smh

Yeri: Well it’s my reputation on the line and I’m…. I’m…. sorry

Minseok: Hey… you don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault too you know. 

Silence follows as both of them tries to look away from each other. 

Yeri: The grass this season isn’t entirely my favorite but it still serves its purpose. 

Yeri sat down and minseok subconsciously sat down too. 

Mom told me that the only man who should see a woman’s body except for his father back in one’s baby days is his husband. So technically you should be my husband since you saw me naked. 

Minseok tries to hide his blushing face, shrugging it off with words like 

Minseok: Your mom’s logic is outrageous and no at my young age I respectfully decline your offer

Yeri: I didn’t ask

Minseok felt like someone slammed his face. He’s not used to be humiliated at this extent. 

Minseok: Point taken. 

Yeri: With someone like you holding such memory to my body. I suggest we become friends. I was finishing my well-crafted to do list and one of it is capturing a nude. If you want we can finish it together. By my mom’s logic since you can’t be my future husband you should be someone special to me.

Minseok: Is that so? I never really had a female friend before so I suppose I can help you with your to do list or something. 

Yeri: So friends? 

Minseok: Friends

V log #29 I befriended the girl that accidentally send her nudes to me and apparently were working to finish her to do list for this summer. I’ll still read my notes but I suppose I’ll help my new friend. From the books I have read, such thing is what they call falling in love. I don’t know if I’m already falling for literally just half a day but something within me tells that she is special. Plus she made me send my nude photo to make it quits. I think I became a caveman for a moment just so that I can have the courage to take a pic and send it to her.

A couple of weeks later 

Journal entry 102

A few weeks have passed since I became friends with the man that kept my nude photos away from the public. To be fair I’m the one who deleted my photos in his phone. But still, Minseok is a good man. He’s no older than me and both of us are still learning how to live life as it supposed to be lived. He tagged along my weird and demanding to do list. He may not admit it directly but I know for sure that he was having fun. He sent me a nude photo in return, We went to the school on the summer season, Got chased around by dogs (this was fun but very nerve wracking), We did a little film with each other, Sneaked out on night to stargaze and many more. On all our journeys, I think it’s just right for us to open up the building feelings we have for each other. Tomorrow we’ll meet each other at the park again and perhaps have a conversation that can probably end/risk our friendship. On my to do list that we’ll finish tomorrow is telling our secrets to each other. Probably one of it is me falling for him. But deep in my mind I don’t think he can handle my secrets well. We came a long way from when we first met and I’m willing to hurt myself even if it means saving him from despair and misery. Here goes everything

V log # 88: Today is the day where I finally confess my bottled up feelings to Yeri. I think I have read enough articles to pull off a confession so I’m gonna do my best. Were also gonna be sharing our personal lives to each other. So I hope that she’ll perhaps accept my confession. I don’t know what this day holds but I have a good feeling with it.

Dressed in a fashionable manner Minseok brought Yeri some flowers and Ice cream as they started to talk on the bench they first interacted. The sun setting low as it strikes their faces on the golden hour

Yeri: What are all these for? By the way you look dashing today.

Minseok: Those flowers reminded me of you and this ice cream is a nostalgic trip to when we became friends. So perhaps this is the last task on your to do list “Sharing each other secrets” Should I go first or what?

Yeri: How about let’s talk first about the author conspiracy and then let the secrets just fall out,

Minseok: Sounds good to me. Well as people use to say we are the authors of our lives but that conspiracy states that maybe our lives are being controlled by a being right? Perhaps were only book characters. Made to do what was already written for us.

Yeri: Exactly now the catch here is we say our secrets in a subtle matter by saying whatever we want to the author if we are really just characters.

Minseok: Got it, first I want to take the author for making us meet. It was quite sensual but I’m grateful that he put me into such circumstance. Why did you have to make my dad such a dick and make him be the mayor of this town? Everywhere I go I see his face and it just ruins my day knowing the fact that she left my mom and she doesn’t even support us both. And lastly

Yeri: Hold it! We’ll say our last secrets in unison. My turn, author why did you make me shut down my connections to my bestfriends. Why did you give me the burden to do the things I wanted to do in such a short period of time… Why can’t you give me a cure to my inevitable passing? 

Minseok: uhmmm are you done with your gags??

Minseok releases an awkward laugh as he tries to take in what he just heard from Yeri

Yeri: You know what? Let’s just predict first our inspirations as characters. 

Minseok: yeah that’s probably a good idea. What do you think my inspiration is?

Yeri: You are definitely a splitting image of Sheldon Cooper from the BigBang Theory. I mean your intelligence is just out of this world. Plus the daddy issues, though yours is a lot tougher.

Minseok: Oh Iam the Sheldon type of guy, Interesting. On the other side, Yeri you are like the countless females in movies who have a to do list for them to finish. Kinda reminds me of gus from the fault in our stars except for his fate of course.

Yeri: Spot on, I think you perfectly pin pointed my inspiration as a character. You know what; you’re a danger in the system. Watch out author.

Minseok felt ill when he pieces the statements together. He can’t accept that the girl she wants to be with doesn’t have enough time left on this world.

Minseok: Well I have to say if the conspiracy is right our author sucks ass. He/She probably is a psychopath. Letting others suffer a life they don’t deserve. It’s just… unfair. You don’t deserve any of the things it made you go through…

Minseok couldn’t help but to cry upon his realization. A supposed day for happiness turned into grief and regrets. Regrets that he wasn’t able to do more things on the time they spent together.

Yeri: This is so not the minseok I know. I mean if I were given the chance to give up our moments for a longer life. I wouldn’t do it. It is what it is. I’m more than satisfied to the moments I have with you.

Minseok: But there’s so much more things you have ahead of you. A good life, flourishing career, a family and everything you wanted to do in life. Didn’t you just say back then that the only man who should see a woman’s body beside of her father on the baby age is his husband? Now that we can understand each other more, everything just seems to crumble away

Yeri: There’s nothing we can really do about that. So to give your love back will only put you to shambles when I finish my time here. I’d rather not give it back than make you feel obligated to not find someone else. 

Minseok: But…

Yeri: No buts this time. You just need to listen to me first; after the day ends we will no longer see each other. You’ll have your usual life back and I’ll have mine too. Perhaps, death will pay a visit any time. And I don’t want you to be beside me for it’ll make it harder for the both of us.

Minseok: if that’s what you want… Then just promise me one thing. You’ll reconnect with the best friends you had. Build the bridges back, for they know you more than I do. They’re waiting for you I just know it. Maybe this would be the last task for your to do list.

Yeri: Well in that case, I shall give you your first task. Approach your father and talk things out. Find the truth about yourself. Because maybe it will complete you but if it does not work out. What will you lose?

Minseok: Fair enough. 

Minseok wipes his tears away on his eyes as he hugs yeri tightly. After a long hug 

Minseok: Yeri, the girl who accidentally send her nudes to me and made me experience a lot of other things. It’s nice meeting you.

Yeri smiles as minseok finally accepts their bitter fate

Yeri: Well Minseok the man who willingly send his nudes for jinx and the man who help me complete my to do list. It’s nice meeting you.

They shake their hands. As the sun fades down they both go on their separate ways. Back to where they used to. Holding the memories they have of each other. Minseok never heard of Yeri again, the last thing he knew is that they went out of the country for her treatment. He didn’t know if she made it but basing from her words, it was a lost cause. Minseok did the first task she gave to him. He tried to talk to his father but it did not work out well. On the last note as he scrolls down on his phone, he saw an unfamiliar video.

V log YR

Minseok if you are watching this than I’m probably watching you from the skies. I thought I would not make a video for I have read a lot of books and watch a lot of movies that ended this way. Perhaps this is me hopping on the bandwagon. Anyways, thank you for everything and I love you. I’m gonna sleep for a long time so don’t go looking for me. There are a lot of girls out there. Not as pretty as me but you’ll work it out. So long my butterfly!

Minseok smiled as he remembers the fun times they had. 

**THE END**


	36. 35. For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A tells Person B: "Take it off."  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Two childhood frenemies, finding their way to each other’s arms.

June 15 2020

It was Yeri's Wedding Day. Joy's younger sister. Her, getting married first put joy on the hot seat, as she is the older sibling, about to turn 30 and yet, still not married. Despite of her sister's wedding, she became the talk of the town. Everyone that talked to her was asking why she’s not yet married. Why is she still single? she felt bad for getting this unwanted attention. It’s her sister's big day, she didn’t want everyone focusing on her, afterall she wasn’t the one that got married.

“Joy! It’s been a while, how are you?” greet by one of her mother’s cousin. “Tita! I’m doing great. You?” joy politely greet her back, she knows where this conversation is going since everyone that approached her, asked her when is she going to get married. “Old, but hey! Life is good! By the way, you remember my Daughter, right? Seulgi.” She sighed for relief, finally someone not asking her about her love life. “Yes, I remember her, we both spent our summer vacations at the old family home. How is she?” “She’s pregnant on her second child!” her aunt cheerfully said. _Oh crap, this must be another why am I not yet settled down conversation_ “oh! Congratulations!” “how about you joy? When will you get married and have kids? Most of your cousins are settling down” _okay that’s it, I’m out of this place_ she thought. “I haven’t really met a qualified husband material.” She looked at her phone and pretended to have received an important message “uhm tita, excuse me I have to take this message” she excused her self and immediately walked out fast, she felt suffocated, she’s supposed to be celebrating her sister’s wedding but instead got cornered by relative who obsess on her love life.

She finally got out of the reception hall. She was few blocks away from the venue when her high heels broke making her trip, luckily chanyeol was able to grab her arm and prevent her from falling.

"chanyeol, were u following me?" she asked her childhood/ longtime friend. "yes. you were too distracted to notice that I’ve been following you since you left the venue." he continuously said "take it off" he added.

"take what off?" she dumbly asked. "your broken high heels."

"there's no way I would walk bare foot"

"who said you'd walk bare foot?"

"I'll carry you piggy back." she didn't ask more questions since she knows chanyeol would just insist until she says yes.

  
  


They reached an empty playground, cold wind blowing. They both sat quietly at the swing for a while before chanyeol broke the silence "do you remember? when your 3rd dumbass ex cheated on you?" 

"what an amazing topic.” Joy sarcastically said “but yes i do remember that time"

"we promised to get married if were both single by the time we're 30."

"I thought that was a joke”

“That wasn’t a joke. We pinky promised.” Joy remembered 

_“hey! Take it off! It’s mine”_ _she yelled at the young chanyeol who took her hat and wore it as if it was his._ _“bleh”_ _all he did was stick out his tongue at the young girl. He enjoys teasing her even though they just met for the first time at a playground not knowing they’ll meet again the next day at their preschool_

_._

_Ever since that day, there wasn’t any day that they don’t tease each other and eventually became really close friends._

_It was valentine’s day and their school had prepared an event, that day, chanyeol realize his feelings for joy, that day she was wearing a simple red shirt and black jeans. Her hair was tied into a pony tail._

_He saw her at a corner of an empty classroom alone. crouching down, arms wrapped around on her knees crying._ _“hey”_ _he softly nudged her._

_“leave me alone”_ _joy firmly said. She doesn’t want to be bothered, she just wants to be alone and poor out her eyes content._

_Chanyeol didn’t said anything, instead he quietly sat next her. He didn’t want her to feel alone, it hurts him seeing her cry like that. He wasn’t sure why he felt her pain, he just wants to haunt down the person who hurt joy. That was the first time he felt like he has to protect joy, he wants to keep her safe, with him._

_Finally, joy stopped crying, she knows chanyeol never left the room, that he’s right next to her. When she looked at him_ _“are you done?”_ _chanyeol softly said those words that made joy heart flutter. For some reason, she forgives him easily._ _“why were you crying? Did someone hurt you?”_ _joy lowered her head again_ _“yes”_ _“who?”_ _you_ _she hoped to let those words but she couldn’t, she just saw her bestfriend/ crush get married in a marriage booth, childish? Yes, but she was young “_ _secret. Let’s not talk about it”_ _she quickly stands up and walked out the door. Chanyeol, dumbfounded, but he couldn’t shrug it off,_ _“hey okay don’t tell me who but at least tell me why”_ _Joy sighed, she knows chanyeol wouldn’t easily let this go._ _“Okay I slipped and there were people that made fun of me so I hid and cried”_ _“you’re lying”_ _chanyeol accused her, he knows there’s more to it than what she is saying._ _“no, I’m not.” I just didn’t tell you why I slipped, “come on stop asking let’s just go”_

_Since then, he became more protective to Joy. This led Joy to think that maybe Chanyeol sees her as a younger sibling, since she knows how much chanyeol wanted a sister._

_They were on their 2_ _nd_ _year of college, Joy dated a transferee, Jinyoung Park he was sweet,and kind looking dude. Joy totally fell for him, but chanyeol despise this guy. He knew that this relationship won’t work and that joy will eventually get hurt. So, when joy introduced chanyeol to jinyoung for the first time, chanyeol threatened him to never hurt Joy or He’ll break his pretty face._

_In the 23_ _rd_ _week of Joy and Jinyoung’s relationship, Chanyeol received a text from Kyungsoo asking him to meet him._

_“dude look”_ _as soon as chanyeol arrives, kyungsoo showed him a video. It was him, the one that Joy love and adore. He couldn’t think straight, the only thing that’s making sense is that he has to find this guy. He warned him to never break joy’s heart but there he is, making out with a girl at the rooftop._

_Chanyeol grabbed the back of his shirt, and punched him._ _“dude, didn’t I made myself clear?!”_ _Jinyoung was shocked to see chanyeol, but before he could react, he received another punch_ _“didn’t I told you to never mess with Joy?!”_ _chanyeol yelled_ _“I remember clearly that I told you that if you ever cheat on her, I’ll break your face”_ _chanyeol threw punches that he lost count off. The girl, Jisoo was trying to break the fight but kyungsoo grabbed her arms_ _“don’t bother. He’ll stop when he is tired” “but what about jinyoung?! He’s clearly defenseless!” “he wouldn’t get in that position if the two of you didn’t made out”_ _kai, another one of Chanyeol’s friend sarcastically said. Jisoo, frustrated, run out of the rooftop to call someone to break the fight. Jinyoung on the other hand tried to fight back but chanyeol got him first. Faculty members came rushing onto the rooftop. Bruised fist, sweat dripping, chanyeol finally stopped when he heard the rooftop’s door opened. They saw Jinyoung’s state and immediately escorted him to the clinic._

_Joy heard about the fight, and chanyeol being called to the dean’s office. She never run so fast in her life until this day. She was waiting outside the dean’s office, nervous and shaking. She wasn’t sure if she’s worried about chanyeol or if she is mad at him. But one thing’s for sure, she knows chanyeol more than anyone else, she knows he has a reason for the things he does._

_“why did you do it?”_ _joy asked as soon as she saw him come out of the room._ _“I’m sorry, I was mad, I told him not to hurt you, but he still did”_ _he couldn’t look at joy’s eyes._

_“why?!”_ _joy raised her voice, she’s worried and angry. Chanyeol tried holding joy’s hand but she keeps on pushing his hands away._ _“why?!”_ _she repeated, now hitting chanyeol’s arms. Still, he couldn’t tell her why._

_As she could no longer hit him nor push him away; she just fell into his arms. Chanyeol hugged her, he gently stroked her head, he understood why she reacts that way, she’s confused, hurt, afraid, and worried._

_As soon as joy calmed down, jinyoung walked out the dean’s office. He was shocked to see joy there, he thought she was there for him. He held her hands_ _“Joy”_ _he quietly said, joy just simply let go of his hands._ _“babe, don’t go”_ _he pleaded. Joy caressed his cheeks, and turned to walk away. Jinyoung grabbed her arms again,_ _“babe please”_ _joy couldn’t look him in the eye. She felt bad to see him like this, bruised and wounded._

_“Babe please! I didn’t mean to!”_ _he raised his voice, joy and chanyeol were both taken a back._ _“you didn’t mean to what?!”_ _it was joy’s turn to raise her voice, there were students that are starting to gather around them_ _. “you didn’t mean to make out with her?!”_ _despite trying to deny the truth, joy could no longer close her eyes to it, she confronted him._ _“I tried denying it to myself Jinyoung”_ _chanyeol thought joy doesn’t know yet, but it seems like the news has foot and it travelled to joy._ _“he’s lying!”_ _jinyoung accusingly pointed at chanyeol_ _“he didn’t want us to be together that’s why he’s doing this”_ _he continued to accuse chanyeol. Joy on the other hand, looked at him in disbelief_ _“you have the nerve to lie?!”_ _she snatched the phone from chanyeol’s hand and show him the video. “_ _tell me, this wasn’t you?”_ _she noticed the crowd of students looking at them._ _“we’re over”_ _and she walked away, leaving jinyoung speechless._

_That night, joy broke down crying in her bed room. It finally hit her, she got cheated on. As she’s about to call one of her girl-friend, chanyeol entered her room._

_“Hey, I brought you ice cream.”_ _He just knows what joy needed. She just took the ice cream and silently ate, tear suddenly slipped from her eyes. She immediately wiped it, but chanyeol already saw it._

_“go on, cry”_ _as soon as he finished his sentence, joy burst into tears._ _“why did he cheat? Did I do something wrong? Was I not enough?”_ _she continuously said in between sobs._

_“there’s nothing wrong with you joy”_ _he paused for a moment and looked her in the eye_ _“he’s just a jerk, he didn’t know what he had”_ _this made joy cry even more._

_An hour passed when she stopped crying_ _“I don’t want to be single forever”_ _she said out of nowhere._

_“you’re not going to be single forever, I’m here”_ _he sincerely said._

_“why? Are you not going to get married someday?”_

_“more like I’ll marry you if we’re both old and still single”_ _joy just raised her eyebrows at him_ _“how about this, by the time we’re 30 and we’re both still not yet married, let’s marry each other”_

_“okay deal” “pinky promise?”_ _joy laughed at chanyeol’s childish act but did it anyway._

“Dude that was like a decade ago” joy chuckls as she remembers the day she got het heart broken for the third time and her best friend broke the face of the boy who made her cry.

“stop laughing” chanyeol glared at joy making her laugh even more. “okay okay I’ll stop”

“Let’s get married next year” chanyeol said sincerely, this time he won’t let another chance go. He just can’t let joy slip away. “wait? You’re serious” she said, taken aback with his sudden announcement. “I’m pretty serious when it comes to you.”

“Look Joy, I can’t let another dude take you away from me.”

“I’m tired of seeing you get mistreated. I don’t want another day knowing you are out there loving someone who don’t give you the best that you deserve”

“I want to spent the rest of my life with you”

“I love you longer than the ones you’ve dated”

“since when?” she asked

“I’m not sure” joy raised her eyebrows to chanyeol

“I guess since 7th grade, when I first saw you cry on valentine’s day”

“Look, all I know is that I’ve loved you since we were kids” joy suddenly laughed in the middle of their serious conversation. Memories flooding her mind.

“do you want to know why I cried that day?” he just nodded “it’s because of you” she smiled making chanyeol’s heart flutter “me?” 

“yeah. Remember that day, you were on a marriage booth with a girl I forgot who. I was young and I was jealous so I run but before I could even run, I fell and a lot of student saw me and laughed”

“why were you jealous?” he teasingly asked her, getting a hint of where this is going. “Because, I liked you”

“liked? As in past tensed?” he playfully asked “well, I still do” 

“then what are we doing? Let’s get married!” he hurriedly said, seizing the chance. It finally happened; the girl he loves for two decades has finally reciprocated his feelings.

“let’s do it next year” she smirked teasing him 

“I love you joy” chanyeol finally said the long overdue unsaid feelings he kept to himself. 

“I love you Chanyeol” joy finally felt at peace, she finally said it. Her long-buried feelings for her best friend.

“didn’t you date someone for 3 years?” joy suddenly brought up one of chanyeol’s past relationship.

“yeah I did”

“how come, you love me but you still dated someone else” joy asked with the intention to tease chanyeol

“well, I did loved her. I really did, it just wasn’t as strong as how I felt for you” He looked her in the eye and said it in the sincerest way he could. 

Chanyeol and Joy finally shared their first kiss under the starry night sky. Witnessed by nothing but stars and empty streets, in the place where it all started. At the playground where they first met.

**THE END**


	37. 36. This, Not That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B go to the same grocery store.  
>  **GENRE:** Friendship, Romance  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** A trip to the grocery story has led Irene to change her perception about her next-door neighbor.

Joohyun didn’t realize she was already lying for four hours until her eyes caught the round object hanging on her wall, with its hands both pointing to 3. She had just finished watching a crisp, beautiful, full hd bluray copy of Spirited Away, her second Ghibli film of the day. The last time she got up was at 10 am to have brunch and take a shower.

If this was a normal Saturday, she could have spent two more hours lazing around. But it isn’t. It’s the second week since the city was placed under enhanced community quarantine and everything closes after 5, if they’re ever open in the first place. 

She would have loved to just stay in and relax before her self-imposed “working time” at 9pm but she has to do her regular-first-Saturday-of-the-month-grocery-shopping. This was one of her routines she didn’t want to break. Besides, she has been told it’s the best time to shop- paper bags, double rewards points, no work, no classes, less traffic- not that any of these matters now.

She sighed as she finally stood up and fixed her bed. Her bedroom alone was big, and her apartment was enough for one family to live. It’s clean and spacious and peaceful. It’s everything she needs it to be. She looks out the window and found that it was raining, so she dressed up in jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and her ex’s hoodie which looked a little too big for her petite figure. She smirked at the thought of her cheating ex-boyfriend but she can’t deny the fact that his hoodie was the most comfortable thing she’s ever worn.

She checked her phone to see if there are any messages. 

Nothing.

Zero. 

Nada.

“huh it’s really not a good time to be single”, she sighed as she put her phone and her car keys in her pocket.

Dealing with a break-up is already hard, but doing so amidst the anxiety of literal global pandemic is another hell entirely. She has all the time in the world and she’s not getting the level of attention she had become accustomed to, she thinks that’s the hardest part. But maybe she’s just bored and she misses having someone in her life to make her busy. That’s all. 

If she’s being honest, her break up wasn’t really as hard for her as it was for most. She was guilty of not loving her ex-boyfriend enough and he probably felt it that’s why he looked for the love she failed to give him from someone else. Joohyun wasn’t heartbroken, if anything, she had more of a bruised ego than a broken heart. She still can’t believe her ex cheated on her with some girl he met at a bar. It was just so low of him.

Joohyun hopped on the elevator and pressed the button to the basement. The doors were about to shut when a hand went in between and prevented it from closing entirely. She looked up to see who it was and found that it was his next-door neighbor. He was wearing a black cap and a mask that covered most of his face but his eyes were very visible. They were cold and blank like how she always remembered them to be. She didn’t want to admit it but she thinks he looks good,  _ like always. _

But no matter how good-looking he is, Joohyun never liked being around him or seeing him because his cold and distant aura made her so uncomfortable and anxious. It made her feel as if she had done something wrong and unforgivable that’s why she’s getting the cold treatment. They have been neighbors since she moved here almost a year ago. They have shared the elevator a couple of times and even see each other often at their local grocery store but not once did he acknowledge her presence. It bothered her in the beginning. She wasn’t used to being ignored that she took it personally at first but she eventually got used to it and maybe she had now resigned to the idea that he’s just one of those people who are allergic to any kind of human interaction.

Their ride down was the same as usual: silent and awkward.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

After 25 minutes of going around the grocery, she was on her way to the counter with a whole cart full of her necessities and a lot of other stuff she might have compulsively added. While she might be very particular about the products she consumes, she’s also exactly the type to randomly buy stuff for their cute packaging alone. She really hates this part of her that acts on impulse but it’s not like she can do anything about it.

Joohyun lined behind two people with a safe distance and fished out her phone from her pocket. After a while, he noticed her neighbor approaching her direction pushing his cart. It was half-full. He had seen him here many times and he looked like he always made a list of things to buy before going out. She wish she was the same but God know she doesn’t have the time nor the energy to be that  _ organized.  _ He ended up lining on the counter beside hers despite it being longer and that made Joohyun roll her eyes. He surely can’t make it any more obvious that he doesn’t want to be anywhere near her. Once it was her turn, she started placing everything on the counter.

“I’m sorry, Maam, but due to limitations of goods right now, I can only allow you to buy 2 bottles of this and 5 packs per flavor of that.” The cashier apologetically said while pointing at her bottles of coke and packs of pancit canton.

“Can I at least have 3 of these, please?” She said in a pleading voice. Her recently rediscovered love for coke made her desperate to the point she’s willing to beg but she doesn’t care anymore.

“I’m sorry, Maam, we really can’t do that. But if you want, you can trade the extra bottles for Pepsi. We would not mind as long as it isn’t the same brand.”

_ But I do!  _ She wanted to say. She knows it’s little too childish but nothing annoys her more than anyone saying Coke and Pepsi are the same because they really, really, really, really aren’t. Only people with malfunctioning taste buds say that.

“Yeah but sadly they don’t taste the same so nevermind.” It wasn’t her intention to sound rude but it seemed like her voice came off as one as she noticed the cashier turn silent. She heard someone scoff from her back so she turned to check who it was and found her neighbor looking away instantly. What an ass.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once she got home, she quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She contemplated whether to do some work tonight or take a rest because the trip to the grocery really drained her energy. She is allowed to slack off in the face of societal collapse, right?

Joohyun was settled in her couch when she remembered that she has to eat dinner soon. She sighed at the thought of her preparing dinner as she found herself too tired for that. Eventually, she decided to just order food so she took her phone and opened an app. She was about to place her order when she heard a knocking from her door.

_ Who could it be?  _ She definitely wasn’t expecting someone at this time. Besides, the only person who ever comes to her apartment was her ex-boyfriend. Now that they are over, she had no one to visit her. She hesitated at first but eventually stood up and opened her door.

There was no one.

However, there was a paper bag on the floor. She checked to see what’s inside and found 2 bottles of coke and 5 packs of her favorite chilimansi-flavored canton. 

Joohyn went out of her door to see who left it but all she found was her neighbor in his pajamas, trying to open his door.  _ Could it really be him? _

She was debating whether to ask him or not but she suddenly became nervous and her throat went dry. His door opened and just as he was about to go in, he heard someone clear her throat.

“Uhm excuse me?” She collected herself before saying her next words. “Were you the one who left these here?

He turned around and faced her. His expression was blank. _He’s really not making_ _it easy for me, huh._

He nodded and moved to open his door wider.

“But why?” she asked, confused.

He let out a sigh as he closed his door to face her again. “Because it seemed like you really wanted it. And I’m sorry for laughing a while ago, I swear it was only because I agree.”

She was obviously caught offguard by his _ gentle  _ words. This was so not the person he expected him to be. This was so out of character.

“But why?” she asked again.

She can now see that he is just as confused as she is. “I mean why do you suddenly want to give me these? Why are you suddenly so nice when you haven’t even been talking to me all this time?” She blurted the words before she could even stop herself.

“..oh.. I thought I wasn’t allowed to talk to you.” he replied, trailing.

“What?” Their conversation was growing more confusing by the second.

“Well, your boyfriend basically told me to fuck off.”

“What?! How… when did that happen?” Her words were now incoherent.

“When you first moved here, I was going to give you doughnuts to welcome you but it was your boyfriend who opened the door and he told me to fuck off.”

Now, she’s raging with anger.  _ That fucking asshole. _ All this time she thought her neighbor was the rude one for ignoring her when it was the asshole’s doing all along. The audacity to even stop someone from going near her when he can’t even stay loyal to her was infuriating to say the least.

“Oh my God, I’m really really sorry about that. I honestly did not know about it! And I’m also sorry for judging you. That was so not nice of me.” She looked down, embarrassed.

“It’s fine. It’s all in the past.” He said as he smiled. It was the first time she saw him smile. It was beautiful.

_ Why does he have to be so nice? It makes her feel even worse. _

They stood there in awkward silence, not really knowing what to say.

“I’ll be going inside then, uhm, enjoy.. your coke.. I guess.” He reached for his doorknob when he heard her speak again.

“Uhm, do you want to come have dinner? I’m ordering food.” She said hesitantly.

“Wouldn’t your boyfriend mind?”

“That asshole’s not my boyfriend anymore, and it’s my place so I’m the one who gets to have a say.” She smiled. “Now are you coming in or not? I’m ordering pizza. Take it as my peace offering.”

“Only if it’s Hawaiian.” 

“Of course, only the superior flavor.”

He was sitting on her couch while she was busy placing orders on her phone. He looked around her apartment and realized it was as big as his but a lot nicer. 

“It should arrive in about 30 minutes.” She said as she put her phone down.

“Are you sure you’ve broken up with your boyfriend? I mean, he’s so scary. If he finds out that I am here, he might beat me up.”

“Yeah, we broke up about a week ago.” She replied, laughing at his words.

“You broke up only a week ago? You put up with him that long?” He put on an exaggerated shocked expression on his face.

“Sadly. I should have known I couldn’t trust him when he preferred Pepsi over Coke. That was the biggest red flag.”

They both laughed at her statement. The atmosphere was definitely lighter than how it was a few minutes ago. They were comfortable enough to be talking like this and it felt good. 

“But why did you break up? I mean if you don’t mind.”

“Well he cheated on me with some girl he met at a bar. But it’s fine. It’s good riddance.”

“Yikes. But I guess that’s good? You’re too good for him anyway.” 

A wave of heat was rising up her face she could only wish it wasn’t so obvious. 

“I didn’t know you were such a smooth talker. Then again, I really don’t know anything about you.” Upon saying this, a sudden realization took over her and it was obvious by the way she gasped and left her mouth wide open. “I don’t even know your name. We don’t really know anything about each other!” She said as she held out a hand and smiled awkwardly. “I’m Joohyun, by the way.”

He shook it.

“Kyungsoo.” 

His smile was so big and radiant. She wondered how she could have thought of him as someone cold when all she had given him was warmth from the moment she heard him speak.

“It was nice finally knowing you, Kyungsoo.” She gave him a smile, just as big. “Would you like to have some ice cream while waiting for the pizza?”

“Yeah sure, but I only eat the chocolate-flavored ones.”

“Good because that’s all I have.”

“It’s nice to know we have the same taste.”

“Yeah it’s nice to know someone has great taste other than me. I honestly didn’t expect it of you.” she laughed as she laid the tub on the table.

“ugh you’re really one to judge, I see” he acted hurt and they both laugh at how ridiculous they are being.

“As a matter of fact, I have very specific opinions about things… and people”

“Yeah I can see that. Although you may not be right all the time, I’m actually pretty excited to know more about what you have to say.” 

“That’s good. We have plenty of time.”

**THE END**


	38. 37. Saturdays Are My Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are from very different school cliques but they somehow end up in an unexpected (not necessarily romantic) relationship.  
>  **GENRE:** Drama, Friendship, Dark  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:**  
>  “Ikaw, ano ang defect mo?”  
> Joy – a popular first-year college student encounters Kyungsoo, her total opposite, on the way to her secret therapy session. 
> 
> **TW:** Mention of drugs, withdrawals, kidnapping Stockholm Syndrome, and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder

**Saturday Morning**

Joy looked at her watch while waiting for the elevator to go down.  _ 10:40am. Good. Sakto lang.  _ This was her Saturday routine and it was already her 5 th session. Her Saturday secret. None of her friends knew about this, and she will make sure that no one will ever know.

_ 3…2…L…ding!  _ The elevator slides open, and her eyes met the person inside. Kyungsoo Do. He paused for a bit before getting off the ride. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he walked past her. She knew he recognized her. It felt like she’s been splashed with cold water. 

_ Shit. _

She went inside the elevator and pressed 9.  _ Tanginang buhay ‘to oh.  _ A lot of excuses were running in her head.  _ Pagkakalat ba niya? Alam ko sa P.E. lang kami magkaklase. Wala din siyang kaibigan. Nakita ko siya once na kumakain sa caf magisa. Shit talaga. _

She reached her doctor’s office and willed herself to focus on her session before entering.  _ Mamaya mo na iisipin si Kyungsoo. Focus ka muna, Joy. _

It’s only Kyungsoo. She can handle him, right?

**Monday Afternoon**

Joy walked confidently to her next class. So far, she hasn’t heard anything out of the ordinary.

“Hey, Joy!” Yeri, one of her friends, greeted her as she entered the room. “Hi! Did you study for the quiz?”

“Oh gosh, ito nga nag ccram ako. I wasn’t able to study kasi diba nag Batangas kami ni Se nung weekend.” she pouted. 

“Well, you could’ve brought your books diba? Pero inuna mo talaga makapag landian.” Joy rolled her eyes as she sat beside her.

“Shh! Manahimik ka nga. Wala ka kasing love life. Hindi mo alam yung feeling.”

She scoffed “Yeah, right. Sa simula lang yang feeling na yan.” 

“Shut up! Mutual ang feelings namin no.” 

She laughed at Yeri. “By the way, you know Kyungsoo Do, diba?”

“Si Kyungsoo? Yeah. A little bit. Nagkikita lang kami pag may party mga magulang namin but we never really talked. Why?”

“No particular reason. I saw him lang kanina on the way to class. Mukha kasi siyang friendless.”

“Well, we all know na loner siya since 1 st term. No one really talks to him kasi diba nga may pagka-weirdo siya. Palagi din mukhang may sakit and besides, it seems like he’s not too keen on making friends din naman. Hindi siya nakikipag interact sa blockmates niya. The only reason na kilala siya ng tao is because his parents are politicians.” She shrugged.

“True.”

“Do you plan on being his first friend?” She teased.

“What? Me? As if! Hindi ko pa nga siya naririnig magsalita eh.” She crossed her arms and Yeri laughed. “I never heard him speak in class din. Although he seems nice naman. Well, whatever. Don’t disturb me muna, ok? Gotta study.”

“Sure.” Now that Joy’s got a bit of a background on Kyungsoo, how to approach him is her next problem.  
  


**Tuesday Afternoon**

“Joy! Yeri! Over here. Seulgi waved at them from the corner.

“Hi!” Seulgi was with Sehun and Jongin.

“You know guys, I don’t even understand why we have to attend PE. Hindi ba dapat exempted tayo since varsity players tayo?” Jongin complained.

“Sabi diba hindi daw exempted kapag first year.” Yeri answered.

“Well that’s unfair.” Jongin rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

“Last term na naman natin to as frosh. Next year, we won’t have to enroll in this class anymore.” Seulgi reminded while poking Jongin’s cheeks. 

While her friends were busy talking, Joy was scanning the room looking for Kyungsoo.  _ Nasaan na yon? I’m sure nasa sulok sulok lang siya… Ah! There he is.  _ She spotted him near the door.

“I’ll just go to the restroom.” Joy told the others. She walked slower than usual and when she was nearing him, she coughed to catch the attention of Kyungsoo, he looked up and made eye contact.

_ I got you. _

And then went back to tinkering with his phone.

_ What the heck!?  _

She stopped in front of him and crouched down to untie and tie her shoelaces.

“Are you sure you’re fine doing this?” he said calmly. “Your friends are watching.” He was playing with her.

“Magusap tayo somewhere.” She whispered.

“Bilisan mo na dyan.”

“I said let’s talk.”

“I’m not interested.”

“It’s not like I’m interested in you as well.”

“That’s what you say but your actions speak otherwise.”

“Look, Kyung—” 

“Joy? Are you alright?” she looked behind her to see Seulgi. “Yes, I’m fine. Why?” 

“Wala lang. Samahan kita mag toilet?”

“Sure! I just finished tying my shoelaces. Tara.” She smiled at Seulgi and they walked out of the room.

_ Bwisit na Kyungsoo yan. _  
  


**Thursday Afternoon**

The girls and boys were playing basketball separately in the courtyard for PE class and it seems like excused nanaman si Kyungsoo. Whenever they have physical activities, he’s always excused. Maybe that’s the reason why he was also in the hospital? May sakit siguro siya na bawal ang mga nakakapagod na activities. Can she use it to her advantage? It seems kinda harsh even for her. 

Just then she saw Kyungsoo stand and walk towards the drinking fountain.  _ Chance.  _ She excused herself from the team and told them she’ll have a quick water break. 

“Kyungsoo.” She called him. Kyungsoo looked at her and sighed.  _ Annoying. _

“What do you want, Joy?” he crossed his arms. He looks lanky but with his arms crossed, you can see that he has muscles.

“I told you. Let’s talk. Saturday. 12noon.”

“Sa ospital?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Shh! Wag kang maingay.” She looked around, fearing someone might have heard them.

“Wag kang OA. You’re the one who wanted to talk to me in public.”

“Well, you’re not exactly part of my social circle.”

“Alam mo, don’t force yourself. Wala naman tayo kelangan talagang pagusapan. And can you leave me alone? Unless iinom ka talaga?” He wiped a sweat on his forehead. He sweats a lot.

“Just—pwede ba, let’s just meet sige na. sa caf. Saturday. 12noon.” 

“If you’re not there by 12:15, I’ll leave.”

“Fine by me. I will be there.”

“Now stop approaching me like we’re close.” She rolled her eyes and left him alone.

She sneaked a glance at Kyungsoo and saw him popped some kind of  _ candy? _ in his mouth. 

_ Oo ka din naman pala.  _  
  


**Saturday Afternoon**

Kyungsoo sat in front of her. “Sinasadya mo ba to?” She asked annoyed.

“Ano?” 

“You told me to be here at exactly 12noon and that you’ll leave if I’m not yet here by 12:15, only for you to arrive at 12:15? Nangaasar ka ba?”

“Well, traffic. Not my fault.”

_ Bwisit  _

“Ano ba gusto mong pagusapan?” He asked in his calm deep voice. They were seated at the corner, walang masyadong tao sa cafeteria so it’s safe to talk. He was wearing a baseball cap, while she was wearing shades. 

“First, did you tell anyone you saw me here?” she leaned on the table.

“No. Why would I?”

“Well, you know. Just because.” Joy took off her sunglasses and avoided eye contact.

“You’re not so special in my eyes, Joy. You may think the world revolves around you, but in reality, it doesn’t.” He smirked.

“Shut up. Kaya wala kang kaibigan eh.”

“Wala akong kaibigan by choice. I don’t need superficial friends.”

“The relationship I have with my friends is not superficial.” She glared.

“Ah, really? so alam nila na nagpupunta ka dito? Ano ba kasi diperensya mo.”

“Diperensya!? There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Che. Yeah right. Ang daming hospitals sa Metro Manila but you travel all the way to Olangapo, Zambales to be treated.”

“It’s by choice.”

“Joy Park: popular, spoiled, rich, varsity volleyball player, your mom is a former beauty queen and your dad is an active actor. Yes. Mukhang by choice nga.”

“Eh ikaw? Why are you here? You might not be the most popular person in school but because Senator ang dad mo and Mayor ang mom mo, you can still turn heads.”

“I’m here because of therapy.” 

“Therapy saan?” 

“It’s a secret. Ikaw?”

“It’s a secret as well.” She fired back.

“Ok. Looks like tapos na yung usapan natin. I’ll go ahead.” He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. “Wait! Nangaasar ka ba?”

“What else do we have to talk about? We’re not exactly close to talk about our conditions.”

“I don’t have a condition.”

“See, you don’t even want to open up to me.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and she found it attractive.  _ Wait, what? “ _ You know what? it’s fine. I’m not particularly interested. I just thought you wanted to talk to somebody else that’s why we’re meeting like this. If you don’t feel like sharing it, don’t.”

“I-I just wanted to make sure that you keep your mouth shut.”

“Don’t worry, no one would believe me anyways. I better go. I’ll be late.” He stood and left her alone. She was clearly intrigue with Kyungsoo. She feels like may connection siya with him. Parehas din ba sila ng problema?  
  


**Wednesday Morning**

Kyungsoo ignored her yesterday during class and it irritate her so when she saw him in the parking lot she grabbed him and forced him to ride her car.

“Easy. Ano ba gusto?”

“Nothing much.”

“Nothing much? You sure are risking your rep para sa wala.”

“Shut up. Wala naman nakakita satin.”

“That sounded scandalous.”

“Ugh. Annoying.” She rolled her eyes.

“I could say the same. Saan ba tayo pupunta?” 

“We are going to have lunch together so that we can be more open about each other.”

“I’m not liking the idea.”

“It’s a good idea sabi ng therapist k—umm, what I mean is we should be friends.” She had a slip but he let it slide. “Okay.” 

No one talked after that and Kyungsoo dozed off.

“Wake up. We’re here.” She nudged him softly. He woke up covered his face with his hands as he yawned. “Where are we?”

“LZM.” She said as she got out of her car.

“Did we go all the way to Tagaytay so we could eat here or did we go all the way to Tagaytay so we could talk?” He asked as they entered the restaurant.

“A little bit of both.” 

“So much for being open.” 

They ordered their food and started eating once served.

“So do we talk while eating?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Ok. Let’s start with what kind of therapy are you undergoing?”

“That’s so straight to the point.” He chuckled.

“Dali na.”

“How about we talk about other things first tapos let’s have coffee someplace secluded then we really talk?”

She sighed.

“This place is not exactly the best place to share secrets, you know.” He explained.

“Fine.”

“At Oo nga pala, I have a 2pm class.”

“But it’s 2:30pm na.”

“So you owe me for making me cut my class.”

“Sorry, I thought wala ka ng class. You were in the parking kasi.”

“it’s fine. Don’t worry.”

After eating, they went to Starbucks for coffee.

“Here’s yours. Tall, Hot, Caramel Macchiato.” Kyungsoo handed the cup to Joy. “Thanks.” and proceeded to sit in front of her. They chose to sit outside to enjoy the fresh breeze of the city.

“So I’ll start, I’m undergoing withdrawal treatment.” He looked at her.

“Withdrawal? As in drug withdrawal?” Joy asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I was under a lot of pressure in high school and became drug dependent. I often blacked out. When college started, hindi ko na mapigilan. I had to get help. You do know my parents are politicians, so in order to avoid this kind of scandal, I travel 3 hours pa-Zambales para sigurado na walang makakilala sakin.” He finished his story as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I see. Kaya ka pala palaging mukhang may sakit and also why you don’t participate in physical activities.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“But I saw you take something sa drinking fountain last time?”

“That’s just mint. I use candies to control my urges. What about you? what’s your story?”

“Umm.. Well…” She was kind of hesitant but she wanted him to know.

“Does it have something to do why you were absent for two weeks this term?” 

“Huh? How did you know? Tsismoso ka na ngayon?”

“Joy, you’re Ms. Popularity, remember?”

She rolled her eyes. “umm.. I have PTSD. So I’m getting therapy for that.”

“PTSD as in post-traumatic stress disorder?” 

“Yeah.”

“Wanna share the reason?”

“I-I was kidnapped for about 3 weeks after graduating from high school. I had a relapse at the start of the term.” He looked shock but didn’t react much and instead urged her to continue. “I was on the way home after a party at Yeri’s house when I was taken. They called my parents and demanded for ransom. My friends never knew about it. It lasted that long because the price of my ransom was too high. The kidnappers were desperate for money so my parents haggled.”

“Did the police ever caught your kidnappers?”

“Yes they were caught eventually. But I don’t really remember their faces.”

“I’m kind of surprised that never made it in the news considering your family is kind-of high-profile and all.”

“I know. I wanted to move after that but my parent’s career is important to them. I was supposed to enroll late pero I feel like mas malulungkot ako if malalayo ako sa mga kaibigan ko. so I asked my parents to enroll me parin and when I had a relapse they got me therapy treatment.”

“I’m sorry when I said you have superficial friends.”

“I think it’s the stereotype din kasi. But no worries, I wasn’t offended.”

“Really?” he raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled lightly “Well maybe a little. You were kind of mean. Who knew?”

“This has always been my personality. New friend ka lang.”

“Wait, so are we friends?” She teased.

“Maybe. Or hospital acquaintance lang?”

“Hoy! Grabe ka naman. Nag share tayo ng secret sa isa’t-isa tapos acquaintance lang tatawag mo sakin?”

“Fine, fine. We’re friends.” He laughed.  
  


**Thursday Afternoon**

She saw Kyungsoo on the way to PE class and ran up to him. “Hey!” he just looked at her. “Wow. Napaka sungit naman.” 

“You’re way too friendly in campus.”

“We’re friends, right?”

“Outside, yes. But at school? Ayoko ng drama.”

“What do you mean drama?”

“I don’t like the attention.”

“Fine. I’ll stay away.” But not without pushing him and running towards the room. He let out a small sigh. He fixed his eyeglasses and uttered “Childish.” 

Kyungsoo and Joy never did interact with one another in class before so it was kind of new to everyone when they were suddenly paired by their professor to perform ‘swing’ a couple dance.

“So, when do you want to start our practice?” She asked.

“Saan ba muna tayo magppractice?”

“Pwede naman sa bahay ko or sa bahay mo. Whatever you decide on is fine with me.”

“Okay. Let me think about it. In the meantime, let’s exchange phone numbers.”

“Okay.” 

“I’ll text you.”

“Sure.” 

Joy went back to her friends. “You and Kyungsoo seemed close.” Sehun said. 

“Huh? Our conversation seemed pretty normal to me.”

“Ma-issue ka talaga, Se.” Yeri defended Joy.

“I was just pointing out what I felt I saw.” Sehun explained.

“Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. Hay nako Sehun. What a friend.” Jongin nudged.

“Whatever, guys.” 

They laughed at him.

**Friday Evening**

Joy was in bed texting Kyungsoo.

_ What time ba session mo tuwing Saturday? _

_ – J  _

_ 1 until 2pm  _

_ – K _

_ How come I saw you ng 10:40am that time?  _

_ – J  _

_ I had to come in earlier because my doctor had to go somewhere in the afternoon.  _

_ – K  _

_ I see. Mine is 11-12noon. Since we both live in QC, should we meet up after your sesh?  _

_ –J _

_ Won’t it be easier if we just practice on Sunday? It’s 3 hours away. I’ll be way too tired by then.  _

_ – K _

_ Oh yeah. Ok. Let’s have lunch together tomorrow before your session starts and let’s meet on Sunday for our dance practice. Ok? _

_ – J  _

_ You are waaay too excited over this.  _

_ – K _

_ I am not! >:( _

_ – J _

She laughed as she texted him good night. Kyungsoo is a refreshing friend to have. Sure, sila Yeri has always been by her side. She trusts her friends but this incident is something na feeling niya personal niyang laban, and she knows only Kyungsoo can relate. 

**Saturday Afternoon**

“Look, I brought us lunch! Aren’t I nice?” Joy smiled as she opened 3 lunch boxes. “We have sinigang, bangus and fruit salad. It’s all homemade.”

“I see” Kyungsoo said. They started eating as soon as he sat down.

“You know, I can’t help but feel like I’ve known you before.”

“Really? Do I have some sort of nostalgic feeling?” 

“I don’t really know but whatever. Baka may pagka generic feels lang mukha mo.”

He rolled his eyes “That’s a lie. Alam ko na gwapo ako, Joy.”

She laughed. “Yeah, right.“

He stared at her “Gusto mo ligawan kita eh.” She blushed.

“S-shut it! Bilisan mo na ngang kumain, it’s already 12:45.”

“You are weird.” He said as he wiped his mouth with tissue. “Thanks for the meal. See you tomorrow.” He got up and gave her a sidelong glance before leaving.

_ What was that all about? _  
  


**Sunday Afternoon**

“Welcome!” Joy greeted Kyungsoo as he entered her house. “Thanks for having me.”

“Tara doon tayo sa patio. We have snacks there as well.” Kyungsoo followed her to the backyard and they started their practice.

“I think we got it?” Joy said

“Yeah, I think we do. Good thing we can keep up with the steps.” Kyungsoo affirmed.

“Let’s take a break before we do the whole run again one last time.”

“Yeah.” As Kyungsoo was biting on his sandwich he noticed a scar on Joy’s temple. “You have a scar on your temple?” 

“Ah, you noticed.”

“It’s actually the first time I’m seeing it. Palagi ka kasing nakalugay.” 

“Well I don’t exactly remember how I got it ang alam ko lang I got this when I was being held.”

Kyungsoo paused for a bit “I see… and that scar on your ankle?” he pointed.

“Same. Why are you so interested on my scars?”

He was silent for a while “No reason. Just asking.”

“Do you want some more juice?”

“Joy… don’t you remember anything at all?”

“About?” She asked, amused.

He suddenly stood and collected his things “Kelangan ko ng umalis. I have something I urgently need to do.”

“Wait, what?”

“Thanks for the snacks and all. See you in school.” He hurried off.

“Okay, bye?” 

_ Weirdo. _  
  


**Tuesday Afternoon**

She saw Kyungsoo in the parking. 

“Are you ignoring me?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Why were you absent in PE class then?”

“I wasn’t feeling well. ” 

“I don’t believe you. You’re not even replying to my texts.”

“I’m really not feeling well, Joy. Please give me space.” Joy took a step back. He was sweating a lot. “Oh my God, are you okay? Should we go to the clinic?”

“No, I’m fine. My ride is here. Bye.” He waved at her and she waved back “Bye”

_ What’s wrong with him? _  
  


**Saturday Afternoon**

She was blocking his way “What are you doing here? Hindi ba tapos na session mo?” It was 2:15pm, they were at the hospital parking lot. 

“You are avoiding me. What is wrong with you.”

“I am not avoiding you.”

“Why are you transferring?”

“How did you find out about that?”

She crossed her arms “I’m Ms. Popularity, remember? It’s quite easy for me to get those kind of information.”

He chuckled. “Careful, borderline stalking na yang ginagawa mo.”

“What!? Hindi kaya! It’s your fault! You’ve been avoiding me, you blocked my number, you didn’t attend our PE classes tapos last Tuesday it was like you were having a panic attack. I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t need to. I’m fine.”

“Tell me, are you really transferring?”

“Yes.”

She approached him and held onto his arm “Why?”

“It’s for the best, Joy. Para akong magrerelapse. I can’t afford that.”

“But isn’t it better if we have each other? Parehas tayong nag ththerapy. We can rely on one another.”

“No. I’m not actually just transferring. Today is also my last day of therapy here in Olongapo. I’ll be staying with my aunt in Singapore and continue college and therapy there.”

“Why? Did something happened?”

“It’s because of you.”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin? Don’t tell me you’re in love with me? I know that’s bullshit.”

He laughed and ruffled her hair “No, I’m not in love with you, baliw.”

“Eh ano?” She asked

“It because you’re causing me to relapse.”

“What do you mean?”

“You had a relapse recently lang diba? This term?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Kelan tayo naging magkaklase? This term lang din, diba?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Joy, I was friends with your abductors.” She looked at him, stunned. A lot of things were running in her head. 

“I – I don’t know how I should react to that.”

“I was only a minor then pero I was a druggie. I don’t really recall much pero just recently I remember going to this warehouse palagi. I saw you there. I was the one who disinfected the wound on your temple and ankle.”

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She started having flashbacks.

“You looked like you were the same age as me. I was happy to have met you because I was alone and was so scared. You were nice to me, you fed me and was always asking how I was whenever you come to visit. I forgot about you.” she sobbed. 

“Your abduction was a painful memory.”

“It was but you were there.”

“You’re just confused, Joy.”

“You cared for me. Let me take care of you.”

“You don’t really have that kind of affection for me.”

“I do!” He hugged her tight.

“You need help. I’m really sorry. I’ll take you home.” 

She cried hard in his embrace. 

**THE END**


	39. BONUS #1: Obviously Yet Secretly His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A tells Person B: "Let me count the stars on your body"  
>  **GENRE:** Romance/Friendship  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Yeri has a total of 9 ear piercings, 5 tattoos, and only one hair color all because of him.

Sabi ng mama niya, Sehun was literally there ever since she was born. He was five years older than her but 20 years later, it still doesn't feel like that. Mas madalas, itinuturing siya nitong kaedad. And honestly, mas gusto niya 'yun kasi hindi siya itinuturing na bata. Mas itinuturing kasi siyang...  _ siya _ . Napagsasabihan minsan pero mas lamang 'yung sinasamahan siya sa mga ginagawa niya, sinusuportahan 'yung mga gusto niya; minsan nga, promotor o kunsintidor pa.

Yeri got her first pair of ear piercings when she was three. Syempre hindi na niya tanda 'yung buong pangyayari pero naaalala niya na medyo masakit 'yung tusok ng karayom at simpleng pulang hikaw ang ikinabit sa kanya.

"Sabi ko sa'yo e, mas okay kung naka-hikaw ka. Lalo kang maganda," she can't recall Sehun told her that. He just always say it whenever he remembers. Siya kasi 'yung nagsabi sa mama niya na pahikawan ang magkabilang tenga niya. And whenever he would tell her about that, she'll just smile and nod her head. She's thankful being told beautiful, of course. Nahihiya lang siya umoo kasi malakas mang-asar si Sehun minsan.

Isang araw pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng high school graduation, nagpakulay siya ng buhok na kulay pula. She often tell her family and friends that she wants to be a mermaid. And Ariel, the well-known Disney mermaid is a red-hair. She achieved her desired hair color and even put a cute side bangs with it. She loved it, really.

"Ang cute mo. In fairness naman, bagay sa'yo," Sehun smiled at her. He even ruffled her hair jokingly. She smiled to herself. Isang check para sa mermaid-wanna be. But reality, she chose red because it is Sehun's favorite.

Furthermore, she got her 2nd and 3rd ear piercings when she was 16. Isang buwan pagkatapos niyang magpakulay ng buhok. Standard lobe sa magkabilang tenga kung tawagin, katabi ng lobe na meron siya mula pagkabata. Ilegal pa nga 'yun kasi isang linggo pa bago napansin ng mama niya. Sinamahan niya kasi si Sehun na nagpa-pierce din ng kanang tenga.

"Sige na, Yerms. Birthday gift mo nalang sa'kin. Graduation gift na rin," Sehun said to her. "Sayang 'yung chance o. At tsaka ayaw mo nun, pareho tayo?"

"Oo na, oo na. Grabe naman 'to mangonsensiya," she told him.

Sa huli na-demonyo din siya. Inilabas ang best friend at birthday card e. Debut raw kasi ni Sehun. 21, legal age na. At imbis na isang tenga lang, magkabilaan pa. Tatlong oras na sermon ang inabot niya pero nang nakita niya kinabukasan 'yung ngiti ni Sehun habang hawak ang kanang tengang may bagong hikaw, napa-iling nalang siya. Sulit ang sermon.

A few months after that, before she officially starts her college life, she had her right upper lobe pierced again. At as usual, dahil na naman kay Sehun.

"Kick-off yan since college girl ka na. Graduate na ako pero ikaw pa-umpisa palang. Reminder din na kahit hindi physically, kasama mo ako."

Yerim just rolled her eyes but in reality, she was relieved. "At least even in spirit or ear piercing, rather," she told herself, "he's still with me."

When she turned 18, she secretly got herself inked. At ang una niyang tattoo? Isang half an inch na infinity sign sa left wrist, malapit sa pulso. Mukha lang din tinta ng ballpen kaya hindi gaanong halata. Halos two weeks nga muna ang nakalipas bago napansin ni Sehun e.

"Anong meaning niyan?" He curiously asked. "At tsaka bakit diyan?"

Yeri shrugged her shoulders, "wala lang. Trip ko lang," she said.

What she didn't tell him though, is that she remembers him writing that on her before. Using his black  _ Panda _ pen, he would draw the infinity sign on the space between her thumb and point fingers. Saying that it's them, that she's the thumb, small and chubby, and he's the tall and strong point finger; and that the line that doesn't have an end connects them. Except that she put it near her pulse, one of the points on her body where her beat can be felt. And that whenever he's around her, it goes up to 143 heartbeats per minute.

On her first sem break as a college freshman, she got her left middle helix pierced.

"Tanda 'to ng unang tres ko dahil sa Math 101. Ginapang ko 'yung College Alegbra na 'yun e, deserve niya ng remembrance," she jokingly said to Sehun after he asked her why.

"Totoo?" Sehun probed more.

Yeri just nodded her head para lang matapos niya. Sehun didn't have to know that it's still because of him. That whenever she's feeling sleepy while he's reviewing with her, he'll just pinch her left ear, in that exact place to keep her awake.

Days before Sehun's birthday, she got herself secretly inked again. It was just a small lavender flower and no one knows that tattoo except her and the artist. Nung tinanong nga siya kung bakit 'yun, ang sabi lang niya birthday gift. Akala nung artist para sa sarili niya, umoo nalang din siya.

"You remind me of a lavender," Sehun told him on her 17th birthday. "Small but bright... medyo mahirap nga naman kalimutan."

"You remind me of that too," she wanted to say back. "Of what I feel about you. You're pure, and calm, and speaks of elegance while what I have is my love and devotion in silence for you."

So she put it in her right thigh, that even if she's wearing shorts, it would still be hidden. She would just keep it to herself, Sehun doesn't need to know about it yet.

When she entered her sophomore year, she got a flat piercing on her right ear.

"Pam-welcome lang ulit," dahilan niya. "Inspiration din to get a flat uno, baka lang naman."

"Asa ka pa," asar ni Sehun sa kanya. "Flat tres, baka pa."

"Gagi!" Inirapan nalang niya siya. Pero ang totoo, whenever Sehun would whisper something on her ear, his lip and breath would get directly there. His nearness and words make her weak. And that new piercing would somehow serve as her shield.

Hapon ng pinaka unang simbang gabi nung pina-pierce ulit ni Yeri ang left upper helix niya. Isang araw matapos ang Christmas Party ng  _ Org _ nila at sinamahan siya ni Sehun bilang plus one.

"Bago na naman?" Tanong ni Sehun nung sinundo siya sa bahay para sabay silang magsimba.

"Yep, wala lang ulit," she simply said.

Tinignan lang siya ni Sehun bago tumango. "Wala ka nang hang over?" Tanong naman niya pabalik.

"Wala na. Ikay na ako," siya naman ang tahimik na tumango sa sagot nito.

Lasing si Sehun kagabi, ito kasi sumalo ng lahat ng shot na para sa kanya nung naglaro sila sa party. Sobrang wasted siya nung umuwi sila. Baka nga hindi na rin nito matandaan na kinagat ni Sehun ang kaliwang tenga niya bago hinalikan. 'Yung eksaktong pwesto na pinahikawan niya.

On her 18th birthday, Yeri got another simple tattoo as a birthday gift. It was a constellation design which she opted to put on the lower side of her left collarbone. The constellation represents independence, spontaneity, courage, among other things. It was the symbol of the golden ram from the Greek Mythology.

It was Aries, Sehun's zodiac sign.

The biggest tattoo that Yeri had was on her back. Halos kasing laki kasi 'yun ng magkabilang palad niya.

"Kung hangin ako, anong gusto mo maging?" Sehun asked her out of the blue.

"Ang weird naman nung tanong."

"Sagutin mo nalang kasi."

"Wala, tao pa rin. Mararamdaman pa rin naman kita 'pag ganun," she replied.

Through her newest ink, she had her watercolor cute little wings. If Sehun will become the wind one day, she would fly with him.

Yeri had another upper helix piercing on her right ear after 20th birthday. But unlike the other piercings she has, Sehun knows her reason about it. She was with him when she did it.

"Bakit nga? Anong dahilan?" Pangungulit ni Sehun sa kanya. "Sabihin mo na kasi."

Instead of answering, ngumiti lang siya kaya nagtuloy si Sehun sa pagtatanong.

"Dahil ba kagabi? Sober ako nun. Alam ko na kinagat ko 'yung tenga mo at hinalikan kita."

"What do you think?" she asked him quietly.

Sehun nodded his head. He understood that. It was because of it, it is because of him.

On Sehun's 24th birthday, Yeri got herself secretly inked again. On her right foot, just below her ankle, the roman number  _ XII _ could be seen. It was Sehun's birthdate and she decided put it there because no matter where she would go, she will find her way back to him. He will always be her home. And tonight, she will tell him that.

Tonight, Sehun would literally see and count all of her reasons, along with its meaning, and Yeri would gladly let him.

**THE END**


	40. BONUS #2: Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A can't swim. Person B is an Olympic swimmer.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance/Drama  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Jongin has always felt like he belonged there; the water granted him the freedom he couldn't find anywhere else. No matter how many medals they put on him or how many hours he trained, it didn't matter. He loved the water.
> 
> Now it sat in front of him, taunting him, mocking him.
> 
> **TW:** Depression, implications of attempted suicide

"I can't do it."

The pool was empty and quiet. Of course it was. No one else would be there at 4AM, no one else but him at least. His legs dangled over the side, sweat and pool water mingling on his forehead, his torso, his back. The finals was just a week away and there he was second-guessing himself.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can do it."

Seungwan sat beside him, her legs crossed underneath her as she stared into the water. How deep was it? Two meters? Maybe three? Jongin has always felt like he belonged there; the water granted him the freedom he couldn't find anywhere else. No matter how many medals they put on him or how many hours he trained, it didn't matter. He loved the water.

Now it sat in front of him, taunting him, mocking him. He pulled his legs out and held them close to his chest. Seungwan snorted and leaned over the side, poking at it as if to mock it in return.

"Stop it," he said. "If you fall again..."

"Then you'll just have to save me, right?"

She smiled at him so brightly it was as if the sun has risen earlier than expected. Beautiful, she always was. In that effortless sense that he couldn't describe. The first time she kissed him, her heart leapt from his chest. It was worth more than all of the awards he received combined.

"Seungwan," he warned.

She chuckled. "Don't be a baby, Nini. You're going to do well. You always do."

"I don't think so," he said. "How could I? You won't be there."

"Just because I can't go, it doesn't mean I love you any less," she said knowingly.

He shrugged, but he was unable to stop the small smile from creeping on his face. "You're my lucky charm. How could I swim without you?"

"You just do, my love."

She smiled again, brighter this time. It filled him up with an overwhelming feeling of comfort, as if he was drowning in it.

"I love you," he said. It was the only thing he knew, the only thing he was sure of.

"I love you, too."

Silence settled between them as they both stared at the body of water in front of them. Eventually, Jongin let go of his legs and let them dangle in the water again as he leaned back on his arms. Seungwan did the same beside him. He could almost smell her perfume in the air.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've been so busy lately. I haven't had time for you."

"I understand. This is the biggest competition of your life."

He shook his head. "Nothing should be more important than you."

"Don't be ridiculous." She chuckled lightly. "This is the Olympics, babe."

Jongin looked over at her. "I should have been there." 

"Nini," she warned. "Don't do this."

"I should have gone with you. It was just a couple of days, I could have taken my leave for a couple of days—" His voice cracked. He didn't even realize he'd been crying until then.

"Shhhh." Seungwan's bright expression turned into worry as she scooted over and sat on his lap. "Baby, I'm okay."

"I'm  _ not _ ."

Seungwan wrapped her arms around him and he instinctively did the same, holding her tightly against him. Her skin felt cold against his, her fingers in his hair feather-light.

"I should have been there. I could have saved you."

"I love you so much, Jongin," she whispered. "But I need you to save yourself now."

He pulled back when she did. Her eyes were somber, more tears filled his as she looked down at him and stroked his cheek.

"Please don't go," he whispered. "I can't do it without you."

"I need you to do it for me, baby," she said. "You need to wake up now."

"No!" he insisted, holding onto her waist tighter.

"Bring that big shiny medal home for me, okay?"

"Seungwan, please," he begged, his fingers digging into her skin.

"I love you. Always."

Seungwan leaned in and closed the gap between them, her lips pressing against his. Soft, but cold. Like the water he swore he loved so much.

Jongin woke up gasping, water sprouting from his mouth, the brightness blinding him. His throat was course and his chest felt sore and heavy. 

"Give him some space, people!" He heard his coach say. 

"No," he muttered, tears forming in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TRAINING WITHOUT SUPERVISION!" 

His coach was yelling. His brain couldn't even process what had happened. What time was it? Where was he?

He saw a team member's familiar face—Chanyeol's. He offered him a hand and Jongin took it, standing. Around him was the rest of his teammates, all with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's a good thing the lifeguard came in as early as he did, you fucking dumbass!"

He could hear people asking him if he was okay or if he needed anything. His coach droned on but Jongin couldn't be bothered listening. The only thing he wanted was something he couldn't have. At least, not anymore.

He went to the locker rooms to change after being allowed to take the day off, but all he could do was wail as his fist collided with the locker door. He could feel his blood boiling inside of his veins, his muscles tense, his heart an empty void in his chest. He wept openly for the first time in weeks, for the first time since...

"She wouldn't like this, you know." 

Junmyeon leaned against the door and watched him throw his little tantrum. Jongin just looked at him as hot tears rolled down his face.

"My sister would beat your ass for doing what you just tried to do."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit."

He looked away and Junmyeon walked towards him, sitting beside him. 

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident." 

"I should have been there," he whispered. "I could have saved her."

"Or you could have both died, and then what would I be left with?" Junmyeon sighed. "The storm came out of nowhere, the waves were too big. No amount of training would have prepared you for that."

"I'm sorry."

"If you're really sorry, you wouldn't pull that shit again, understand?"

"Yes, coach." 

"Now go home. Get some sleep. And tomorrow you start again."

He nodded and Junmyeon gave him a pat on the back. 

_**x x x** _

The medal around his neck was heavy, the crowd's cheers deafening. Bronze wasn't that bad for someone who's never been at the Olympics before. On the side of the small platform were his coach and his teammates. As everyone took pictures, he could have sworn he saw a familiar face in the audience but it was gone mere moments later.

The medal now sits proudly in his home, next to a picture of his girlfriend and a velvet box that held a diamond ring he was planning on giving her the day of the competition.

**THE END**


	41. BONUS #3: Gusto Mo Bang Sumama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** There's a heatwave. Person A and Person B cool-off in an uncanny manner.  
>  **GENRE:** Suspense  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Niyaya ni Yeri si Baekhyun na bumisita sa isang lugar na malamig, tamang tama para sa mainit na panahon.

“Sigurado ka ba dito, Yeri?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa bago niyang kaibigan. Umuwi siya ng probinsya ngayong summer para bisitahin ang lola niya na matagal nang hindi nakikita. 

Isang gabi habang naglalakad siya sa may plaza ay nakilala niya si Yeri. Sabay silang bumili ng sorbetes doon sa mama na nagtitinda. Dahil sadyang palakaibigan si Baekhyun ay kinausap niya ang dalaga. Mahirap ang signal sa probinsya kaya hindi niya makausap ang nga kaibigan sa Maynila. Wala rin naman siyang ibang kilala dito sapagkat kahit ang kanyang mga pinsan ay nasa Maynila o nasa ibang bansa. Tanging ang lola na lamang niya ang natira dito kasama ang kapatid nito. Kaya laking tuwa niya nang may makilalanh bagong kaibigan.

Mabilis na nag-click ang dalawa dahil palakaibigan din si Yeri. Noong nakaraang linggo lang sila nagkakilala pero mukhang matagal na silang magkaibigan sa dami nang kanilang pinag-uusapan. Tuwing hapon din ay nagkikita ang dalawa sa plaza para kumain ng sorbetes at fishball. Mainit ang panahon ngayon kaya talaga namang nakakatulong ang pagkain nila ng malamig. 

Pwera na lang ngayong hapon. Ibang klaseng pagpapalamig ang nasa isip ni Yeri. 

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa labas noong abandunang mansyon sa kabilang dako ng ilog. Hindi na maalala ni Baekhyun paano nga ba siya napadpad dito. Basta na lang kanina sa plaza, tinanong siya ni Yeri kung may plano ba siya. Noong sinabi niyang wala ay sinama na siya ng kaibigan dito. 

Kinailangan nilang tumawid ng ilog para makarating dito. Akma namang may bangka sa may ilog at nakatawid sila. 

“Hindi ba exciting?” Nakangiting tanong ni Yeri kay Baekhyun. Hinaplos nito ang braso ng kaibigan. 

“Ano ba! Ang lamig!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. 

“OA mo. Malamang malamig, kumain tayo ng ice cream kanina, hawak hawak ko yun.” Dahilan ni Yeri. Ngumiti ngiti ito nang makita na parang kinikilabutan ang kaibigan. “Oh di ba. Ibang klase nang pagpapalamig to. Hahaha”

“Ibang klase nga.” Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga braso at parang nanginig. Tumawa si Yeri, dahil alam niyang nagbibiro lamang si Baekhyun. 

“Matagal ko nang gustong pumunta dito pero wala kasi akong kasama.” Sabi ni Yeri. “Natatakot din naman akong mag-isa. Buti nandiyan ka.” Tumingin ito kay Baekhyun at ngumiti.

“Nako. Tigilan mo ako.” Sagot ng binata. Ngunit ito ay ngumiti ngiti din. “Ano bang meron dito? Bakit iniwanan? Ang ganda pa naman.”

Malaki yung bahay. Luma na pero kung naalagaan lamang ito, pwedeng pwedeng pa ring tirhan. O di kaya gawing museuo or restawran. 

“Pinagawa daw to nung dating haciendero dito para dun sa apo niya. Sinadya na sa kabilang side ng ilog para hindi makaalis yung babae.”

“Creepy.”

“Yeah.”

“So ano na? Yeri hindi ko ata kakayanin na gabihin dito.”

“Hindi ba mas exciting? Tara taraaaa.” Hinila ni Yeri ang kaibigan papasok sa mansyon.

Hindi nakakandado ang pintuan kaya madali silang nakapasok. Pagkabukas na pagkabukas, malamig na hangin ang bumungad sa kanila galing sa loob. Humawak nang mas mahigpit si Yeri sa kamay ng kaibigan. 

“Ano bang gusto mong gawin dito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Natatakot na talaga ang binata. Mas malamig pa noong pumasok sila sa loob ng bahay. 

“Mag-explore. Sobrang curious ako. Hindi kasi ako pinapayagan ni lolo na gumala. Saka tingnan mo, mas malamig dito kesa kung nasa plaza lang tayo. Better than spending the day under the sun!” Tumigil maglakad si Baekhyun. Agad naman itong naramdaman ni Yeri. “Isang ikot lang tapos balik na tayo! Promise!”

Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang kanyang cellphone at binuksan ang flashlight nito. Hindi pa naman tuluyang lumulubog ang araw, pero madilim sa loob. Karamihan sa nga bintana ay nakasarado. Ang mga kahoy na muebles ay nakabalot ng mga puting tela. Kung paano ang nakikita sa mga horror na pelikula, halos na ganoon na ganoon dito. 

“Tingnan mo.” Hinila ni Yeri ang kaibigan papunta sa isang sulok nung napakalaking sala. Nakadikit sa pader ang mga lumang litrato ng pamilyang nakatira dito.

Tumayo na naman ang balahibo ni Baekhyun, at nakaramdam ng tila mas malamig na hangin sa paligid. Hindi na niya tiningnan nang maigi ang larawan, takot na baka mamaya ay mapanaginipan niya ito. 

“Ang ganda niya.” Sambit ni Yeri. 

“Yeri, tara na. Masama na ang kutob ko dito.”

“Dali tingnan mo na.” Pilit ni Yeri sa kaibigan. Pinagmamasdan pa rin niya ang larawan sa kanyang harapan. “Parang parang...”

Hindi natapos ang sinasabi ni Yeri nang may marinig silang kalabog mula sa isang kwarto. 

“Putangina.” Nagmumura na si Baekhyun, halatang halatang takot na samantalang ang kaibigan na babae ay tumatawa tawa lang sa gilid. 

“Tara tingnan natin.” Yaya ni Yeri. 

“Yeri, I swear!” 

Pinanood ni Baekhyun ang dalaga na maglakad patungo sa kwarto. Nang kalaunan ay sumunod na din siya. Hindi niya kayang maiwan mag-isa. Nangangatog man ang kanyang tuhod sa takot ay sumunod pa rin siya kay Yeri. 

Pagkapasok ni Baekhyun sa kwarto ay hindi na niya makita ang kaibigan. Inilawan niya ang kwarto, at sumigaw. “Yeri! Yeri!” Ngunit walang sumasagot. Humakbang pa siyang muli papunta sa loob ng kwarto, nang biglang nagsarado ang pintuan.

“Putangina.” Nagmura na naman si Baekhyun at doon niya nakita ang kaibigan na nasa likod ng pituan, tumatawa nang malakas. “Yeri, hindi na nakakatuwa!”

“Tingnan mo! Tingnan mo!” Parang walang narinig na pagbabanta ang dalaga at tuloy tuloy na inaasar ang lalaki. Ngayon ay nakaturo ito sa likod ni Baekhyun. “Ang mga laruan! Ang mga manika!”

“Yeri hindi mo na ako maloloko. Tara na talaga!” Pagpupumilit ni Baekhyun. Lumapit siya sa dalaga nang makita na hindi na ito gumagalaw at hindi na nagsasalita. Nakaupo na lang ito sa sahig at nakaturo sa kanyang likod. “Yeri, let’s go!”

Pero wala siyang nakuhang reaksyon mula sa dalaga. Nagsimula na ring mag-panic si Baekhyun at baka kung ano na ang nangyari. Dali dali siyang pumunta sa tabi nito para mas makita nang maigi si Yeri. Tila naging yelo na ito at hindi makapagsalita. Binaba ni Baekhyun ang nakaturong kamay ni Yeri. 

“Kaya mo bang maglakad?” Nag-aalala na talaga siya. Kanina ay okay lang naman si Yeri at tumatawa tawa. Niloko pa nga siya nito ngunit bakit ganoon? Talaga bang may nakita si Yeri sa likod niya kaya’t hindi ito makapagsalita?

Takot na talaga si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang malaman kung meron ba talagang kakaiba sa likod niya. Kung meron nga bang mga laruan at manika. Ano ba? Gumagalaw ba sila? Pero duwag din siya para tingnan.

Nanlalamig na ang kanyang mga kamay at malamig na pawis na ang tumutulo mula sa kanyang nga noo. 

“Yeri!”

Ngunit hindi pa rin sumagot ang kaibigan. Wala nang ibang maisip na paraan si Baekhyun para maialis ang kaibigan dito. Tumalikod na siya, pero ang mga mata’y nakapikit. “Sumampa ka sa likod ko. Tara na, Yeri. Umuwi na tayo.”

Pinakiramdaman ni Baekhyun kung gumalaw ba ang kaibigan. Nagbibilang siya sa isip niya. Kapag lumipas pa ang isang minuto na hindi ito gumalaw ay bubuhatin na niya ito papalabas nang —

“Ang lamig ng kamay mo, Yeri.” Pinipilit niyang huwag magtunog na natatakot siya pero sa loob loob ni Baekhyun ay gusto na niyang tumakbo papalabas. Hindi lang niya maiwan ang dalaga pero masama na talaga ang kutob niya.

Ang isang kamay sa kanyang balikat ay naging dalawa. Malamig rin. 

Nakapikit ang mga mata mg binata habang pinapakiramdaman ang pagsampa ng kaibigan sa kanyang likod. Masyadong malamig na — ang paligid, ang katawan ng kaibigan niya.

“Putangina. Huwag naman sana.” Sambit ni Baekhyun ng malakas. 

“Gusto mo bang sumama?” Nagsalita muli si Yeri. Ngunit ang ligaya sa boses ng dalaga ay wala na. Wala nang buhay ang mga salita ni Yeri. 

Nakaramdam muli si Baekhyun nang malamig na hangin nung nagsalita muli ito. “Dito ka na lang, Baekhyun. Huwag mo kong iwan.”

Ngayon sigurado na siya. Iba na yung babaeng nasa likod niya. Hindi na niya kailangang tingnan si Yeri para malaman kung anong nangyayari.

Hindi siya naniniwala sa diyos pero napa-sign of the cross si Baekhyun nung pagkakataon na yun. Nagsimula siyang magbilang sa isip niya. 

_ Isa _ .

_ Dalawa _ .

_ Tatlo _ .

At kumaripas na siya nang takbo papalayo sa kwarto, papalayo sa kaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung may humahabol sa kanya pero parang ganun na rin ang karipas niya nang takbo. 

Muli siyang nasa sala at para bang nanandya ang mga bagay. Nagliwanag doon sa parte kung nasaan ang larawan na tinitingnan ni Yeri kanina. 

Sa gilid ng mga mata ni Baekhyun ay nakita niya kung sino ang nasa larawan.

_ Si Yeri _ . 

Si Yeri — ang apo ng haciendero. Si Yeri — ang babaeng kinulong sa mansyong ito. Si Yeri — ang dalagang iniwang mag-isa dito. 

Si Yeri — na naghahanap lamang ng kasama. 

At bago pa man nakatapak si Baekhyun sa labas, ay nagsarado ang mga pintuan ng mansyon.

Hindi na mag-iisa ang dalaga.

**THE END**


	42. BONUS #4: Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A and Person B are vloggers filming a mukbang.  
>  **GENRE:** Slice of Life  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** At the exact same spot, watching the exact same city lights flicker, they broke up. There was no need for it but they need to let them know for they were with them, too. Besides, they’re cool about it anyways.

Hey guys! For today’s video, we’re doing a mukbang and answering your questions! Let’s get to it!

*PLAY*

Irene and Kai has a whole spread of food in front of them. Irene is stuffing her face with fries while Kai is munching on McNuggets and a Quarter Pounder.

_ “Okay, I got a bunch of questions from you guys since I asked you to send them in through Instagram or Twitter and I can tell how curious you guys are about a lot of things with the amount of questions we got.”  _ Irene smiled, facing the camera while still munching on her french fries.

“ _ I didn’t know na Q&A ang video na ito so I didn’t ask for questions. I’m just here for the food. Hehe.”  _ Kai winked and reached for the other pack of french fries that Irene had on her side of the table.

_ “Akin yan! Sabi mo kanina ayaw mo ng fries di ba?”  _ Irene playfully slapped the back of his hand while Kai just stuck out his tongue which made Irene roll her eyes.  _ “Epal mo. Give me nuggets, then.”  _ She told him.

Kai gave Irene a piece of nugget and then asked Irene to start reading questions. Irene placed her phone on a phone stand and started scrolling through the questions.

“ _ Okay, this is a good one to start the Q&A with.” _

_ “Mm-hmm. Ano daw?” _

_ “Sabi ni @zthvl… ‘it has been so long since the last Kai vlog and we miss him! Bakit po di naguupload si Kuya Kai? I love you both po!’ Thank you, zthvl! Oh, Kuya Kai bakit daw di ka naguupload! He’s a slow editor, that’s why.”  _ Irene laughed and stuck out her tongue at him just to tease Kai.

_ “OA ka! I’ve just been busy with other stuff kaya di pa ako naguupload. Pero maraming naka-line up na videos so watch out for it! Di ako mabagal mag-edit, I’m just specific about my editing. Si Irene kasi hindi.”  _ It was his turn to stick his tongue out and tease Irene. He also took a box of McSpaghetti and started eating that.

_ “Pffftt! Excuses, excuses. I may not be specific about my editing, but I still do better than you. And we both know it! Wag ka nga.”  _ Irene pinched his nose not caring about how greasy and salty her fingers were from the fries.

_ “Sana nagpupunas muna ng kamay, ba eh. Sana lang naman.”  _ Kai said and proceeded to wipe his nose then he reached for Irene’s hands and wiped them too. “ _ Okay, akin na. I’ll read the next question.”  _ He said and Irene handed him her phone.

“ _ Wait, sobrang dami pala talaga. Okay, this is nice and I’m just as curious as @revexoluv… ‘When will you do another dance cover with the two of you together? Pudpod na replay button nung Is This Love video niyo dahil sakin lol’. Ako, I’m game to do it anytime. Ewan ko lang dito kay Ms. Irene.”  _ Kai hands her back her phone with a smile so teasing, she wanted to smack the back of his head with a burger.

Kai, on the other hand, got back to his McSpaghetti and is still waiting for Irene to answer the question too but she just kept eating and scrolling through the questions on her phone.

_ “So, there you have it guys. I must be a bad partner if Irene doesn’t want to dance with me again. What do you think? Comment below! Hahahahaha.”  _ He playfully bumped Irene’s shoulder with his but Irene looked like she was deep in thought and deep in chewing her Big Mac too.  _ “Earth to Irene Bae? Hello? We’re filming?”  _ He teased.

_ “Ang ingay naman, Kai Kim. Parang ewan.”  _ She retaliated. She was still scrolling through her phone for more questions to answer and her other hand still had her half-eaten Big Mac.

_ “Sabi sa inyo, guys. I must be a bad part—“ _

_ “Stop it.”  _ Irene snapped. “ _ Okay, enough of that. Next question is from @kairenenation… ‘Kai Kim really got us thirstin’ with his latest IG post! Drop the workout routine, sir!’. Ah, yung pa-abs niya. Pffftttt.”  _ She handed her phone to Kai and then reached for a piece of nugget.

_ “Workout routine… Hmmm. Gusto niyo ba talaga? Pwede naman. Let’s see, let’s see.”  _ He answered.  _ “Workout routine ni Irene, ayaw niyo?”  _ Kai looked at her and fed her what he was eating which was still the McSpaghetti.

Irene said she didn’t want some and reached for a cup of coffee float instead.  _ “I don’t have a workout routine. I do have this app tho, nakalimutan ko what it’s called. I’ll post it on my IG stories na lang! Okay, choose the next question bab.”  _ Irene told him.

Kai stilled at the nickname but he quickly snapped out of it and read the question he found interesting.

_ “Okay. From @exorv.gif… ‘What have you been up to these days?’ You answer first, I wanna finish my McSpaghetti.”  _ Kai gave her back her phone, picked up his spaghetti, and waited for Irene to answer.

_ “Oh! That’s a nice one. Hmm. Let’s see… Well, after you and I broke up, I have been—“ _

Kai choked and was coughing and asking Irene to hand him a drink but Irene looked like she saw a ghost and was in a daze. She wasn’t supposed to say that. At least, not yet. Kai stood up and just got himself a coke from their pile of drinks and food.

_ “Hahahaha. Okay, well. That’s definitely not part of the plan.”  _ Kai joked, trying to bring Irene’s senses back by tapping her back.

_ “Uhm. Okay, sorry. I got excited with the question. I guess we need to clear that out first?”  _ She looked at Kai, eyes lost and asking for help.

_ “Haha. Relax, Rene. It’s okay. They’ll understand.”  _ He told her before looking at the camera.  _ “Right, guys?”  _ He then asked.

Irene was still a bit lost, unsure of what she should say after what she blurted out. Kai could see that so he put down his food and took a sip from his drink and cleared his throat before speaking up.

_ “Okay. So, ayun. While Irene relaxes, let me explain? Tell you a story? Inform you? I’m not sure but just let me.”  _ He laughed. _ “Saan ko ba sisimulan? I guess… So, yes. Irene and I broke up.”  _ Kai said. He felt Irene look at him and so like reflex, he turned to where she was and looked at her too and flashed her a smile.  _ “It’s okay. We can tell them.” _

It was Irene’s turn to clear her throat and try to get rid of that imaginary block. She then nodded at Kai and tried to compose herself and finally started talking.

_ “Yeah, we did. It’s been over a month now, or two? I’m not so sure.”  _ Irene turned to Kai, who was now back to eating and was currently stuffing his face with fries. He looked at her and nodded as if telling her to just go on.

_ “It wasn’t a bad break up. None of the messy type ones. We just… broke up? It was a normal day. We were on Youtube just scrolling and then we saw this one episode of Kalyeserye. Yung Long Table episode. Tawa kami ng tawa ni Kai, kinikilig kami. We were okay. We were having fun. Until that scene where Yaya Dub asked Alden... “Happy ka?” and for some reason nag-pause dun and nag-buffer yung video. Then almost at the same time, we asked each other… ‘Happy ka?’” _ Irene said, turning to Kai once more as if asking him to take the torch from her. Kai seemed to understand and he did exactly that.

_ “And in my mind, my answer was yes. Pero I couldn’t say it. I was looking at Irene and I knew my answer should be yes. But my mouth wouldn’t open.” _ Kai started speaking up, wiping his fingers and then his mouth.  _ “I was looking at Irene’s eyes and it seemed like we both wanted to say yes. But we just couldn’t.”  _ He looked at Irene who was already looking at him, tears pooling in her eyes and lips trembling. Trying to keep it together and trying to keep her tears from falling. Kai pulled the end of his sweater sleeves and wiped Irene’s eyes with it.

_ “We were okay. But I guess that’s the issue? We were just okay. So, we turned off the tv and decided to talk it out. Baka we were just… ewan ko? Confused? Getting ahead of ourselves? We talked all night, cried our eyes out, and kept talking. Tapos it’s like we didn’t have anything in common anymore? We’ve been together for so long and yet we never noticed how different we are now from each other.”  _ Irene sniffed and reached for her coffee float to drink and breathe. Kai was just listening to her and was also drinking his cola.

_ “So ayun. We broke up like that. In this exact same spot, watching the exact same city lights out my window.” _ Irene continued and forced a smile.

_ “It was a long night but we got through it.”  _ Kai smiled at her before continuing.  “ _ So, there’s that. Gulat kayo no? Hahaha but seriously we’re okay so you guys don’t need to worry. Just a bit of change of plans but life goes on. And we are still in each other’s lives. There’s no getting rid of each other. We’re still best friends. And I will always want what’s best for Irene...” _ He said.

_ “Same! I will always always want what’s best for this big baby, too. Like, given na yon.”  _ Irene answered. _ “Sorry we didn’t tell you right away. Sorry we had to spoil this mukbang with that news. But please know that we are both happy and getting to a better place these days. I started doing embroidery and yoga. Tapos, Kai is setting up his Youtube channel, right bu?” _ Irene asked and turned to Kai. She then saw how the old nickname still had its same effect on him and it made her smile.

_ “Y-y-yes! Watch out for that! I’ll maybe post my workout routine there or a new dance cover. Maybe one day, Irene would want to dance with me again and I could post it on my channel. Ipagdasal nating lahat. Hahahaha!” _ Kai laughed.

_ “Maybe. We’ll see. Anyways… that’s it na for this mukbang. Ang dami pang pagkain so Kai needs to finish all of these pa.”  _ Irene playfully flicked Kai’s ears, like what she used to do and Kai just laughed at her.

_ “Or Irene will wrap all these up and keep it in her fridge because free food for at least a week. Tsk, kilalang kilala kita babu. Hahahaha!” _ Kai teased and Irene’s ears blushed from the old nickname. It’s been so long since she last heard that from him.  _ “Okay, wrap up na Ms. Bae!” _ Kai said, which made her sit up straight.

_ “As always, thanks for watching, you guys! We’ll see you somewhere else!” _ She waved at the camera and Kai did too.

Before the screen completely faded into a black screen, Kai stole a kiss from Irene’s cheek and Irene could be heard shouting “EXCUSE ME?!?” and an instrumental of Gwen Stefani’s Cool started playing and then came Irene’s voice…

_ Remember Harbor Boulevard? _

_ The dreaming days where the mess was made _

_ Look how both of us have grown, oh _

_ We have changed but we’re still the same _

_ After all that we’ve been through, I know we’re cool. _

**THE END**


	43. BONUS #5: You Know Who? You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** During the quarantine, Person A and Person B play a game of 20 questions.  
>  **GENRE:** Thriller  
>  **RATING:** Explicit Content
> 
> **SUMMARY:** “He was my only family left” “She was the only family I have” They met on the same day with the same pain. Who has it more?

Ever since that day at the cemetery, they became close. Hanging out together, going places where their feet dragged them. But when the pandemic strikes, General Quarantine was put for the people’s safety, causing both of them to stay in their respective houses. That didn’t bother them though. It’s been a year since Suho moved next doors with Irene. One year since they met. And day by day, they became closer.

One year since  _ that  _ happened.

Irene heard a knock on the door. Only one person knocks on the door before it opens. Suho. Her best friend. They both live alone but since they are pretty much neighbors, both of them were never really “alone”. They have each other. 

While watching TV, Irene’s phone barked three times. Suho crossed his eyebrows and without looking, “That’s still your ringtone?” he asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she answered. “I can’t replace it, Suho”

He just sighed. “Im not telling you to change it. I just asked. We’re done in that argument. Relax”. 

They have been arguing about Irene’s ringtone. Suho can tell that everytime her phone rings with that dog’s bark, her dog, Cody, who died in a car accident which left Irene devastated, obviously up to this day, her mood completely changes. 

“Tomorrow marks one year since Cody died.” Suho can hear agony in Irene’s tone. “I just…” then she starts to sob a little. “I was too careless. It was all my fault” 

He immediately hugged Irene. Rubbing her hair while Irene’s face on buried in his chest. He smiled. 

He just let her cry for some moment and when he noticed that she’s starting to calm down, he thought of a perfect idea to change the mood. 

“Hey. Since we still have a lot to do today, how about we play the whole day tomorrow?” he suggested. 

Irene face him. Her red nose and sparkling eyes hits Suho differently. 

“Sure. Playing is fun right?” she asked in a cute voice. 

_ She’s too gorgeous. Too bad.  _

They continued watching TV then cleaning Irene’s house. Cooked dinner, ate together, cleaned the kitchen, watched some more movies, and in a blink of an eye, it’s the next day. 

Whenever Suho sleeps over Irene’s house, he uses the sofa our of courtesy, and Irene uses her bed. 

Irene got up early and caught Suho cleaning something on the kitchen. Suho heard footsteps from behind and when he turned around, there he saw Irene with her clothes from yesterday. 

“You should take a bath and wear cute dresses” he said.

“why? For what? We’re not allowed to go out yet.” 

“Duh. You don’t think I know that?”

“so why am I dressing up?”

“Because why not? I’ll wear something nice too so you wouldn’t be left out. Promise” he affirmed her. 

“whatever you say.” She answered and head straight to bath. 

“I’ll leave after I finish cooking our breaky then I’ll get ready too.”

“suuure. Thank youuu” Irene’s voice faded when she closed the bathroom door.

_ I think I’ll confess today _ , Irene thought and her face tints red in an instant. She liked Suho for months now. And it’s obvious. Either Suho is dumb that he didn’t get her hints or he doesn’t feel the same way, she’s still determined to confess today. Not tomorrow, not the day after tomorrow. It has to be today. 

_ It’s been a year since we met. Perfect day to do that _ . She whispered to herself. Then she hurriedly bathed and got ready for D-DAY. 

SUho got home and started getting ready too. He wore his favourite socks and his precious necklace that he only wears for very very important occasions. Like today. 

_ It has been a year since we met. I cannot wait any longer.  _ Every night, he only thought of how he will tell Irene everything.  _ In the most extra way possible _ .

He’s been wanting to do this ever since he met her at that cemetery. And he knew that this girl’s life, and his life, will be changed. 

*Flashback to the day they met*

He was left alone with his black umbrella under the pouring rain. The sky is with him that day. Crying heavily with dark clouds. He’s crying silently but he can hear loud sobs not far from where he’s at. He looks for that sound and saw a lady, crying on a tomb. 

_ She lost someone too huh.  _ He empathized with her. He cannot help it so he walked towards her and leaned his umbrella because the lady was soaking wet already. 

“Hey. You’ll catch a cold” then offered his hand. She took it and stood. 

She collected herself before replying to the stranger, “Thanks” 

They settled on a waiting shed and just sat together. “Who did you visit?” It was Suho who broke the silence first. 

“My dog. He, he died in a car accident few days back” she answered. “-and it my fault because I was too busy with my phone and….and I didn’t notice that he was running towards the road, then a car….. a car hit him. He was my only family left. Now im…. All alone” She continued crying and the silence enveloped them again. Suho didn’t know what to say so he just let her cry. 

“my little sister died few days ago too” he said. “Just like your dog, She died on an accident.” He then showed her several wounds on his forehead and on his forearms. “I was inside the car with her and something hit us.”

“and just like you, she was my only family left.” On that she faced him and she can see how he tried to hold his tears. She grabbed his hand and cried with him. 

It was when his thoughts came back to reality. He was eating their breakfast at Irene’s place. 

They started to play video games, watched movies, ate some junk foods, cooked more food, and eventually forgetting the fact that it’s been one year since their loved one’s died. 

“So I learned this game last night” Suho blurted out.

“hmm?”

“the 20 question game. Basically you think of something, someone, or anything, then I will guess what it is by asking you 20 questions answerable by yes and no only. Ok. Think of something right now and I’ll ask first. Game?”

“is it a thing?”

“no”

“food?”

“no”

“is it big?”

“yes”

“is it bigger than you?”

“yes”

“is it something you can hold?”

“yes.”

“have I seen this before?”

“yes”

“is it something you like?”

she didn’t answer instantly. 

“yes”

Suho smiled for a moment then he finally asked. 

“…. Is it me?”

She was shocked. Though not so much because she was too obvious. 

“Yes.” She blushed then hid her face. They both can’t help it but smile. Suho kissed her cheek which left Irene speechless. 

“ok. Your turn” Suho gets more and more excited.  _ Perfect. This can't get any better _ , he thought. 

“is it a thing?” Irene asked. 

“no”

“a place?”

“no”

“something you can touch?”

“no”

“Is it smaller than you?”

“hahahaha Yes”

“is it a person?”

“no”

“is it alive?”

“no”

He grabbed something from behind. 

“you know who else is not alive? My sister. Your dog.  _ YOU _ ” 

A knife is now stuck on Irene’s heart. And with her blood gushing out of her, Suho even bothered to wipe the tears that escaped Irene’s eyes. 

“Because of your carelessness, our car hit your dog. You killed your dog. You killed my sister. Now, I'm killing you.” 

He pulled the knife out and kissed Irene’s lips. 

**THE END**


	44. BONUS #6: BABIEBEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A is a top gamer, anonymous Person B beats them at a match.  
>  **GENRE:** Alternate Universe  
>  **RATING:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> **SUMMARY:** Sehun cracked his knuckles one last time before holding his phone. He can feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. He firmly sat on his sofa as his eyes waited for the screen to load the game.
> 
> This was it. Now or never. Do or die.

"Oh? Oh? OH!" Sehun exclaimed as he won another round in a game he was playing. His eyes lit up as his phone screen loaded and showed his victory stats. He even made a fist and swung it into the air.

"Nice game, nice game," said Baekhyun, who was on the other end of the call. "Ano, isa pa?" he asked.

"Sige sige. Sandali, kuha lang akong tubig," Sehun told him before standing up from his bed. He looked up at his wall clock and saw the time. It was 4:20 in the afternoon, four hours since his first game that day. Has it really been that long?

"Pucha, weak. Walang inom inom dapat," Baekhyun joked, but judging from the noise, he could hear him standing up from wherever he was playing from, as well.

Sehun stretched his arms and cracked his neck as he walked towards his refrigerator. While refilling his massive water tumbler, the telephone rang. 

"Hello?" He picked up the phone where he was immediately greeted by a sharp string of profanities from his girlfriend. He moved the receiver away from him as she continued to curse him away.

"Hoy! Ano, Sehun? Nakatulog ka na naman ba? Pupunta pa ba ako dyan?" she asked.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Sorry, Seul! Naglalaro kasi kami ni Baek. Napasubo sa laro kaya nakalimutan kong magreply!" he said.

"Ano ka ba! May waiting period naman kasi bago yung sunod na laro! Nakigamit pa ako ng telephone kila Ate Trudis kasi di ka nagrereply."

"Sorry na nga kasi." His voice dripped with sweetness, as he tried to comfort her through the phone. "Alam mo naman, nagte-training ako para sa susunod na match."

"Ewan ko sa'yo," she said, but he could her breaths getting more stable now. "Basta magreply ka pagkatapos mo ah! Kapag di ka nagreply within the day, hihiwalayan kita!" she threatened.

"Date na lang tayo pagkatapos ng tournament next month," he told her. "Dali, promise, libre ko kapag nanalo kami. Five thousand din yon!"

"Sus, reply lang hinihingi ko. Hindi ko kailangan ng suhol."

"Sure ka? Lilibre pa rin kita!"

"Wow, bilib masyado sa sarili?"

"Oo naman, kaya dapat proud ka sakin!"

Seulgi giggled. "Sige na, minamata na ako ni Ate Trud dito. Akala ata niya telebabad ito. Bye!"

"Bye, labyu!" he said. As soon as he heard her hang up, he rushed back to his room.

"Pre, napakabagal! Kaya ba today!" Baekhyun grumbled through the call.

"Sandali, si Seulgi tumawag!"

"Yikes, what a loverboy. Dalian mo na, kanina pa kami naghihintay!" 

Sehun quickly fixed his character's settings to join the game.

"Oh, may bagong kalaban?" he asked when he noticed an unfamiliar username on the opponent's side.  _ BABIEBEAR _

"Ewan, baka tropa nila Chanyeol. Kakalabas lang din eh," Baekhyun told him as the game started.

"Pucha," Sehun muttered when his character died three minutes into the game.

"Patay ka na agad?" Baekhyun asked. "Ang aga?"

"Yung bago, tangina, ako yata target eh. Lagi kong nakakasalubong," he told him.

The match still ended with a win, but Sehun's statistics were off. He had more deaths than kills, all because of BABIEBEAR.

"Weakshit ka, pre," Baekhyun said in between laughs, making Sehun feel more frustrated.

"Last game pa! Tingnan natin yang babiebear na yan..," he said through gritted teeth. Imaginary flames blazed in his eyes as he plotted his revenge.

But, the supposed last game was followed with more matches as Sehun kept on losing to BABIEBEAR.

"Pre, tama na. Tanggapin mo na pagkatalo mo," Baekhyun told him. "Magdidinner na ako!" he said, before ending their six-hour call.

Sehun continued to stare at his current stats, still frustrated by the series of loss he just had. And it definitely didn't help when BABIEBEAR messaged him.

BABIEBEAR:  _ Haha weaksh1t _

OOSHSHSH:  _ Gago _

:  _ Gumagamit ka ata ng cheat eh _

BABIEBEAR:  _ Dude, accept your loss. _

OOSHSHSH:  _ Isa pang game? _

BABIEBEAR:  _ Next time na. Baka umiyak ka eh. _

OOSHSHSH:  _ Apakayabang pucha. Set bukas,  _

_ baka natatakot ka lang _

BABIEBEAR:  _ G bukas. Walang iiyak ah  _

OOSHSHSH:  _ Ge remind mo sarili mo _

BABIEBEAR:  _ Pag nanalo ako, bayaran mo mga  _

_ bibilhin kong upgrades _

OOSHSHSH:  _ Call. Ganyan din pag ako nanalo. _

BABIEBEAR:  _ Na di naman mangyayari lol _

OOSHSHSH:  _ Lol mo mukha mo _

xx

This was it. One week of losing to BABIEBEAR, Sehun decided to take the stakes a little higher. If he wins, BABIEBEAR would repay everything he cost him, all the upgrades he bought, and double it. If BABIEBEAR wins, he would have to admit defeat and get one-on-one mentorship with him.

Sehun has never felt this focused before in his life, not even in any of the classes he took in school before. His lips were now numb. He's been biting on his bottom lip for a while now that the edge of his teeth has made a mark of its outline. His eyes were plastered on his screen, which was the only source of light in his condo unit. He made a final adjustment on how he was sitting on the couch before the game started.

xx

Sehun thought twice before opening the door to the coffeehouse, where they agreed to meet. He could not go to this, but that would mean he was a coward, and he definitely could not afford anymore teasing from BABIEBEAR, who relentlessly stomped on his pride and ego last night.

He took one last deep breath before pushing the door. He wasn't a coward, of course. Besides, he was curious to find out who BABIEBEAR was.

"Sabi niya, red daw damit niya ngayon," he muttered to himself, but there wasn't anyone in the coffeehouse wearing red. His gaze was still searching through the corners of the store when he saw a familiar arm rising up.

A look of confusion flashed through his face as he walked towards the owner of the arm. 

"Sandali, may date ba tayo ngayon?" he asked Seulgi, before giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He sat beside her and put his stuff down on the table.

"No, I'm here to teach you," Seulgi told him. "Remember?"

"Ha?" he asked, even more confused.

"I'm BABIEBEAR, loser," she said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I have to beat my boyfriend in a game para lang magreply siya sa akin."

**THE END**


	45. BONUS #7: Two Slow Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT:** Person A had a crush on Person B in high school. It's their batch's high school reunion.  
>  **GENRE:** Drama  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** Mga alaala at guni guni nina Joy at Minseok.

_ Does it smell like a school gymnasium in here? _ _   
_

Nag-park si Minseok sa harapan ng dati nyang high school.Pinatay nya ang makina ng kanyang sasakyan. Bago sya lumabas, chineck nya muna kung maayos ang suot nya. Naka blue na polo at dark pants sya. Maayos naman ang buhok nya. Inayos nya ang kanyang Rolex at lumabas ng kotse.

Chineck nya ang kanyang cellphone bago pumasok.

_ I’m here na rin _ .

Lumingon sya. Nakita nya si Joy. She’s wearing a blue dress.

Nag-wave sa kanya si Joy. He just nodded. Nagtagpo sila sa gitna ng parking lot.

“You look well,” sabi ni Joy.

“You too. Kamusta byahe?”

Joy sighed, “Medyo traffic. Tara na ba?”

Minseok nodded. He offered his hand. Magkahawak kamay silang pumasok sa school gymnasium. 

_ It's funny how they're all the same _

“Grabe hanggang ngayon kayo pa din,” wika ng isa sa kanilang dating classmate.

“Hindi talaga kayo naghiwalay,” sabi pa ng isa. Hindi na maalala ni Minseok ang mga taong ito.

“Yes ganun naming kamahal ang isa’t-isa,” sabi ni Joy.

“Sa US kayo kinasal di ba? Grabe ang yaman nyo!”

Umupo sila sa table. Chineck ni Minseok ang kanyang email. Hindi naman sya kinakausap ni Joy. May dumating na email mula sa abogado ni Minseok.

_ The papers have been finalized. She just needs to sign them _ .

Minseok looked at Joy. She’s watching some high school performers dance. Isang lagda na lang ang magtatakda sa katapusan nila. 

_ It's funny how you always remember _ _   
_ _ And we've both done it all a hundred times before _

Nagsasayawan ang mga tao nang biglang tumigil ang tugtog. Napalitan ng mas mabagal na kanta na hindi pamilyar kay Minseok.

“Joy, Minseok,” sabi ng dating teacher nila. “Bakit hindi kayo sumayaw?”

“Pagod ho si Minseok kaka-drive,” wika ni Joy.   
  
“Sige na. Naaalala ko pa nung prom nyo. Nung nagging King and Queen kayo. Ang kinang nyong dalawa noon. Dance na kayo.”

Tumayo si Minseok, “May I have this dance?”

Final dance

Pumunta sila sa sentro ng gymnasium. Para silang high school uli. Lahat ng tao nakatingin. In awe sa kanilang dalawa. Sa ganda ni Joy. Sa kisig ni Minseok. At sa romansa na nakapaligid sa kanila. Lahat ng tao kabisado ang love story nila. Kung paano hinarana ni Minseok si Joy. Kung paano nagpa-print ng couples’ shirt si Joy para sa kanila. Kung paano sila kinasal. Kung paano sila sumikat.

Mabagal pa din ang kanta. Joy and Minseok held tightly to each other as they sway against the music. Naalala ni Minseok ang pagsayaw nila nung prom. Blue din ang dress ni Joy noon. Natapakan nya ang dulo ng dress ni Joy. Natawa lang si Joy. Natawa din sya.

Ngunit ngayon habang sumasayaw sila ang naalala lang ni Minseok ay ang mga sigawan. Ang mga tampo. Ang mga text na di nasagot. Ang mga buntong hininga. Ang mga hinala. Ang mga pagdududa. Ang pagseselos. Ang pagsisisi.

Ang ala-ala ng nakaraan ay malabo na. Hindi na makikilala pa.

_ It's funny how I still forgot _

Biglang tumawa si Joy.

“Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Minseok.   
  
“Yeah naalala ko nung prom nasukahan kita kasi nalasing tayo.”

Hindi na iyon maalala ni Minseok. Nangyari ba talaga yun? Guni guni lang ba ang nakalipas? Ngunit nakitawa na lang din sya. Hindi nila namalayan na wala nang sumasayaw sa paligid nila.

**THE END**


	46. BONUS #7: Turn Off The TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Person A asks Person B to “Netflix and Chill” with them.  
>  **PGENRE:** Alternate Universe  
>  **PRATING:** Explicit Content
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** A couple meets each other for the first time after the lockdown period.

Seungwan sat on top of their bed in his apartment, searching through Netflix on the television as she waited for her boyfriend to finish showering. It has been three months since they last saw each other, but to Seungwan, it felt like eternity has passed before this moment.

Not to be that kind of girlfriend, but when you're used to seeing each other every day, the quarantine period could really test a relationship. She's just glad it's over and that she somehow learned something from it. Love through screens and calls is still the same as long as he was on the other side. 

Still, she preferred him in the flesh, where she could just talk with him, touch him, and see him properly. They were still unable to go wherever they wanted, so they settled for his apartment unit. 

One downside though is that it was easier for them to fight, like this one right now. Since they haven't met in so long, Seungwan was more than prepared to take care of him, but he also had the same idea so their day ended with the both of them arguing over who was supposed to rest.

“Come on, Dae, are you still mad?” she asked her boyfriend who just got out of the shower. He was using a towel to dry his hair, but some of the water landed on his shirt, leaving water stains.

Jongdae chuckled. “I’m not, Seungwan,” he said as he sat on his side of the bed. He looked at the television and waited for her to pick a movie. 

Oh no, he just used her full name.

"You look mad, eh," she said, pouting. "I just wanted to cook for you."

"Sabi ko sa'yo, ako muna for today eh. Buong week kang work from home, diba?" Jongdae told her. He reached for the remote control when she put it down and chose a TV series he's been binge-watching recently. 

He laid beside her, putting a pillow to support his neck. He placed the remote on his chest, as one arm was draped on the top of his head.

Seungwan stood up to turn off the lights, and laid beside him after. She snuggled on him into positionㅡher head resting on his armpit, one arm across his abdomen, and one leg draped over his. Her oversized top, his old Law hoodie, hitched up, revealing the spot on her leg he loved caressing. Indeed, his hand let go of the remote control and settled there instead.

"I missed this," he whispered as she pressed her cheeks into his body even more. She loved feeling his warmth, and he didn't mind whenever she would smother him like this.

"I missed you, too," she said. Jongdae placed a small kiss on the top of her head before focusing on his show again.

But, Seungwan has other ideas. She wouldn’t let a petty argument end their day like this. Besides, three months, she has needs only Jongdae could perfectly fulfill.

She took a quick glance at him to see if he also was thinking the same thing, but he seemed too focused on the television. She has to do things her way--he wouldn’t mind, right?

Her hand started to move across his shirt, disguising it as an attempt to fix it. When he didn’t move, her hand travelled beneath his shirt. Her fingers ran across his tummy up to his chest, drawing random shapes there. 

“Seungwan," Jongdae muttered, shifting his position.

"Hmm, baby?" Seungwan said, using her bedroom voice, something she hasn't used in three months, aside from their occasional calls. She was glad it was still there.

She didn't wait for him to say anything more as her hand started to travel south, tracing the lines on his hips and his waistband. She lifted the band every now and then to caress the skin underneath, but she made sure not to go any further.

"Your home workouts are working, baby," she whispered. She can see through her peripheral vision how he gulped when she started to move her leg. She also pressed her body against him even more, making sure that he could feel that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath that hoodie.

“Seungwan,” he repeated, his voice now soft, borderline a whisper. Her actions have affected him. She started to smile as she pretended not to notice. His jaw started to clench. 

She continued to caress the area below his waist, moving further to touch his upper thighs--anywhere but  _ there _ . She could feel his muscles twitch and tremble under her fingers. Her smile grew wider when he reached for the remote control.

“Leave it on,” she whispered and softly bit his earlobe.

“Sayang kuryente,” he told her.

“I’ll pay for it,” she whispered again. Her hand now reached for his nipples.

The act snapped something inside Jongdae as he sat upright and lifted her so she could sit on his lap. She shrieked at the sudden shift, holding onto his nape so she could position herself better. Despite their clothes, she could feel his bulge nearing its full potential. She gave a few self-indulging thrusts before he placed his hands on her hips, holding her firmly in place.

“Wani,” he warned her. “Are you really trying to Netflix and chill with me?”

“Bakit?” Seugwan whined. “Ayaw mo?” She looked straight into his eyes. The outline of her head shadowed his, but she can still see his eyes clearly.

Her question made him laugh. “Of course, I do! Akala mo ba madali lang ang three months?”

“I know, baby.”

“So, are you ready?” he asked with a wink, exciting her. She let out another shriek when he pushed her down, her head at the edge of the bed. “Three months worth tonight, baby,” he added before pulling down her shorts to throw it ruthlessly to the floor. Seeing that made her feel hot despite the cold breeze from the AC.

He spread her legs and went down on her, pressing fluttering kisses on her inner thigh. He seemed to have noticed her teasing earlier, since he continued to pepper kisses everywhere but there, much to Seungwan’s frustration. Her core has never ached so much.

“Dae,” she grumbled. Her eyes were wide shut as she reached for his hair so he could pull him downwards. 

“Patience, my love. We have the whole night,” he said, and kissed her still-clothed center. He pushed her underwear to the side and traced her slit with a finger. He enjoyed watching her writhe in pleasure and frustration. There was something about the way her forehead creased whenever he teased her like this that made him want to do it even more. It didn’t help that she started to bite her lip in frustration.

When she felt friction there, she almost came undone. Her moans were trapped somewhere in her throat. She shut her eyes even more when a loud scream filled their room, making the both of them jolt in surprise.

“Why are you screaming?” Jongdae asked her.

“That wasn’t me?” she answered. Another scream was heard through the room.

Ah, It was the television. Damn, Netflix and chill.

**THE END**


	47. BONUS #8.5: Sky of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Person A asks Person B to “Netflix and Chill” with them.  
>  **GENRE:** Romance  
>  **RATING:** General Audiences
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** He invited her to watch a movie with her.   
> A movie which is dear to him, but she hates it.

For some reason mayroon tayong mga taong makikilala na makakapagpabago sa atin. Sa paraang di natin inaasahan, sa paraang akala natin hindi na mangyayari sa atin. 

Masaya ako na nakilala kita, kung hindi mo pinaranas ang sakit noon sa akin malamang di ko alam kung ano ang pakiramdam nito ngayon. 

2015 

"Wendy! Ano ba yan! Mag-ayos ka naman maski lip gloss man lang di mo kaya maglagay?" tanong ng kaibigan nito kay Wendy. 

"Bakit ba? Pahingi nga subukan ko lang" ika ni Wendy at iniabot ng mga kaibigan niya ang isang lipgloss at inilagay ito. 

Wendy Son, a transferee student from a private school suddenly went back to public dahil sa paglipat ng trabaho ng kanyang ama. 

Simpleng student, simpleng college life pero nagbago ng makilala niya si Chen. Walang nakakaalam ng apelyido nito tanging ang naririnig lamang nito ay ang pangan niya. 

Reason? He is a delinquent. At ang mga problema ng campus ay tinatawag sa kanilang pangalan according to their History Class Professor na si Ma'am Arevalo. 

"Wala kabang crush dito, Wendy? Maski isa lang?" tanong ni Irene sa kanya. 

"Wala, aral muna syempre makatapos para sa magulang ko" sagot nito.

"Mother Wendy, please pray for us!" sigaw ni Wendy. 

At lumabas silang dalawa para puntahan ang crush ni Irene sa kabilang block. At that moment, Wendy and Chen's eyes had met but Wendy was too dense to realize he was looking at her for a long time. 

Chen automatically held her hand when she walked past him causing him to get Wendy's phone. 

Irene was busy flirting with Suho, whom is Chen's friend while Chen? Got Wendy's phone and a scared Wendy ran away. 

\--- 

  
"Irene! Wala yung phone ko! Wala dito!" sigaw nito habang kinakalkal ang bag nito. 

"What!? Sige tawagan ko ha!" sagot ni Irene. 

"Ah! Sa may block sa kabila! sa may library baka naiwan ko don!" sigaw ni Wendy. 

When she reached the library she saw Chen holding the phone and that's where everything started. Since then Chen sends Wendy pictures of the Sky and that means it connects them together. 

\---

  
Present 

"I told you i don't like watching movies" Wendy said while holding Chen's hand. 

"Really?" Chen asked. 

Wendy's face brightened up. But really it was a movie she hated. 

"Love, what if i'll be Hiro?" Chen asked while looking at the screen pointing to Harumi Miura.

"You were a delinquent back then, so you are like him" she replied back. 

"Haha, netflix and chill! Okay let's watch it" Chen said. 

Wendy felt something is wrong but she ignored it. She looked at her boyfriend for five years since college, there is something wrong Chen will not smile as always. 

As the movie goes by. 

"I will sleep a bit, watch the ending it's nice" he said. 

Wendy agreed. 

The scene where Mika held Hiro while they look up to the sky made Wendy tear up and then she felt Chen's hand fell. 

"I knew it" Wendy said while tears starts to form into her eyes. 

She thought the movie was finished when a picture of a sky showed up but with Chen's handwriting.

"Thank you for being the best girlfriend, open the box on my desk. I will marry you in my next life, Love" 

At that moment on Wendy knew what happened. Chen chose to rest.

Stage IV Cancer was the cause. 

\--- 

  
Kahit sa sandaling oras at taon ng ating pagsasama mananatili ka pa rin sa puso ko kahit makahanap man ako ng ibang mamahalin. 

Chen, you are looking down to me right? Please guide me on this day. 

Wendy smiled in front of the mirror. 

"Miss Wendy, Mr. Mark Tuan is waiting for you". 

Hindi man ako sa iyo ikinasal, i know proud ka sa desisyong ginawa ko. 

I love you, my first love.  
You showered me with a sky of love.

**THE END**


End file.
